


От звезды до звезды. Беглецы

by Skjelle



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Action, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 162,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Фантастическая повесть пополам с порнографией. История лучшего малого экипажа по эту сторону Орионова пояса и его неуемных стараний обойти конкурентов в гиперпрыжке, растиражировать доброе имя на всю галактику и сорвать банк. Славная добыча - прилагается.P.S. Повесть написана в 2016 году, сюда выложена в архив.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Спасибо Паранойе Либестуд за сражение с архаграхеей и пунктуацыий! Что осталось - остается на совести автора :)  
> Спасибо U.G.L.Y., выступающему в роли иллюстратора и вдохновителя вот уже третий год :)
> 
> Обложка: http://i.imgur.com/mGoB4kZ.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/tLTFERp.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/vrUVQmD.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/5TYGTWV.png
> 
> Спасибо Ториа Гриа за трейлер, вместивший в себя по чуть-чуть из каждой части :)   
> Ютуб: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbPzyqrgR0k
> 
> Словарь диких слов, не находимых гуглом, будет расширяться :)
> 
> Секс, мат и теории заговора - снова с вами!
> 
> Обратные пейринги не проставляются, но оно тут есть :)

– Вакуумные выключатели серии ВВН-СЭЩ-35 – восемь штук.  
– Хлам.  
– Пять вакуумных выключателей с магнитной защелкой ВВМ-СЭЩ-10   
– Хлам.  
– Костюм "Баррель" мужской, темно-синий с черным.  
– Тряпки.  
– Костюм защитный "Треллкем 600"?  
– Говно!  
– Рукав гидравлический высокого давления... ладно, сам вижу, что говно. Тогда стеклянные полые микросферы 3М для бурового раствора.  
– Эти в порядке, – Рудольф потряс контейнером.  
– Хоть что-то! Поршневой компрессор... Оторван вентиль.  
– Это еще со скидкой можно продать... Или оставить! Я починю! Хотя бы инструменты мои целы.  
– Да ради бога, – Йонге повел дальномером, и красный лучик ткнул в следующий предмет. – Кресло. Ну, это понятно.   
Кресло совершенно никуда не годилось.  
– Дальше... Компрессорный блок Р-410, мачта сломана.  
Рудольф вздохнул не слабее компрессора, к которому полагался блок.  
– Не починю. На продажу.   
– Измерительная система "Альбатрос ЦК-1". Блоки сопряжения на месте, но нет бесперебойника.  
– Починим, – Рудольф сделал еще одну запись в планшете. – Donnerwetter, а помимо оборудования у нас что-нибудь есть? Диван где?  
– Нет дивана. Кипятильник погружной, – мрачно сказал Йонге. Пальцы чесались от собственного электричества. – Кухонный.  
Рудольф прижал планшет к голове.  
– Тарелка керамическая, произведена на Салим, без подтарелочника.  
– Господи!  
– Манометры, партия... Бесконтактный уровнеметр, корростойкий термометр – восемь штук. Вихревой расходометр... Все целое.  
– Короче, Николай выловил оборудование и ни одной подушечки, – протянул Рудольф.  
– Продавай по максимуму, – подытожил первый пилот.

* * *

Челнок все-таки не сдюжил. Вручную поставленные стабилизаторы перегрузили стержень, перестрелка добавила, а два гигантских прыжка добили окончательно.   
Уже на стыковочных маневрах "Фелиция" еле тащилась, и Йонге плюнул, вызвав аварийку. Разваливающийся на ходу челнок спешно загнали в док и поставили на тестирование. Орда мелких равшанов облепила челнок, а экипаж в полном составе отправился в ближайший кафетерий, обещавший разнообразное видовое меню.  
Изучая список блюд, Рудольф пространно рассуждал о сложности ремонта и все косился на яута, делая особый упор на длительность срока.  
– В общем, недели на три застрянем, – закончил он. – Вот, рекомендую стеклянную лапшу.  
– Гадость же, – скривился Йонге.  
– Зато дешево, – отрезал механик.  
Сайнжа понимающе кивнул и обратился к своему наручу. Голограмма, развернутая из него, подозрительно напоминала доску полетных объявлений.  
– Что ты там затеял? – тревожно уточнил Йонге.  
– Ищу транзит на Сскульдахаргу, – невозмутимо ответил яут. – Вас я ждать не буду.  
Мгновенно прикинув стоимость, Йонге вскипел до покрасневших ушей. Чартерный рейс одного пассажира на планету, расположенную в стороне от всех спейсштрассе, требовал немыслимых затрат. Йонге скорей пошел бы пешком через весь космос, чем заказывать себе такую транспортировку.  
– Откуда у тебя столько денег, ящерица? – возопил он, наблюдая, как Сайнжа быстро формирует поисковый запрос.  
Бородачи за соседним столом дружно посмотрели на нарушителя спокойствия. Йонге, извиняясь, махнул рукой.  
– И почему ты летишь без нас? – прозорливо дополнил Рудольф.  
– Зависть – плохое чувство.  
– Это личное!  
– Мы живем долго и не нуждаемся в излишествах, – пояснил Сайнжа. – Поэтому за долгое время набирается много денег. Главное, не забывать, где они хранятся и сколько их у тебя. А без вас – потому что вам охота не нужна.  
– А, значит, две шестьсот штрафа за меня платить тебе было жалко? – не выдержал Рудольф.  
– Тогда ты мне не нравился, – охотно пояснил Сайнжа.  
– А сейчас? – немедленно поинтересовался Рудольф.  
Сайнжа оглядел его с ног до головы, демонстративно постучал клыками друг о друга и величественно изрек:  
– А сейчас ничего.  
Несмотря на возмутительную ситуацию, Йонге заперхал, тщательно скрывая смех. Рудольф сжал губы, но не выдержал и заулыбался.  
– Ты же говорил, что мы страшные, – напомнил он. – Еще и хирургов вашей имперской семейки сватал.  
– Объективно страшные, – после недолгого раздумья уточнил яут. – Для меня – красивые. Для многих, кто ценит физическую приспособленность, тоже красивые.  
Комплименты из зубастой пасти звучали как минимум странно.  
– И как же ты туда полетишь? – осведомился Йонге, кося на панель. – Не припомню, чтобы я давал скачивать карты.  
Сайнжа нахмурился. Пошевелил пальцами над откинутым экраном, медленно сжал их в кулак.  
– Я не думал, что вы будете мне препятствовать. Однако, даже если ты не отдашь мне координаты, я все равно полечу. Но этот полет будет долгим, а мое мнение о вас – полным отвращения.  
– Можно подумать, оно раньше было много лучше, – хмыкнул Рудольф.  
– Координаты, – повторил Сайнжа, демонстративно протягивая руку.  
Пилот нахмурился.   
Скуль и массовая охота на альясов с их производными мутациями решали только половину ремонтных проблем. По-хорошему, следовало хвататься за давно уже греющее карман предложение от господина Крачека. Заказные перевозки обещали не только деньги, но и рост деловой репутации. И для этого им точно нужен был готовый к сотрудничеству навигатор.  
– Ладно, я передам, – неохотно сказал он. – Гони доверенность в обмен.  
– Какое доверение?  
– Доверенность, – терпеливо поправил Йонге. – Документ, по которому я могу распоряжаться кораблем. Перерегистрация, бортовые номера… уй, ненавижу!  
Сайнжа закрыл наруч и озадаченно посмотрел на пилота.  
– Зачем? Ведь истинный корпус Фелис разрушен. Это совсем другой корабль.  
– Да не тупи ты! Всем понятно, что дело не в оболочке, а в мозгах! А они лицензионные, и вообще типа мы их просто в хранилище скопировали. Теперь нужно официально борт регистрировать новый, искина переписывать и устанавливать официально и все дела. Тьфу, бюрократия.  
– А от прежнего владельца этого корпуса тебе доверенность не нужна? – почти ехидно спросил яут.  
– Не твоя забота, – осклабился Йонге. – Давай свою печать или что там у вас используют. И учти, ты не сможешь сидеть на своей любимой Скуль вечно. Сразу после ремонта у нас будет крупный заказ, так что...  
– Я выживу, – уверил Сайнжа.  
– Я не об этом! – рявкнул первый пилот. – Зубы не особо вываливай на долгий отпуск!  
Рудольф, вдумчиво занюхивавший декоративный цветок, высаженный прямо возле стола, дернулся и окунулся в него по самый воротник скафандра. Из огромной белой чашечки взмыла пыльца, Рудольф яростно расчихался.  
Сайнжа взял механика за загривок, достал из цветка и слегка тряхнул. Свободной рукой вытащил салфетку и утер Рудольфу лицо.  
– С... спа... апчха! Бля! Сукин ты сын!  
– Не благодари, – величественно откликнулся Сайнжа.

Под звяканье вилок Рудольф набрасывал оценочную опись на киборгов и поименно прощался с каждой деталью оборудования. Сайнжа глодал кости неизвестной птицы. Йонге старался сосредоточиться на набивании брюха остро пахнущей лапшой, но мысли волей-неволей съезжали на предстоящие хлопоты.  
Он предвидел кучу проблем, связанных со списанием одного борта и присвоением другого. Основной долг за "Фелицию" был закрыт в прошлом году, а вся мелочевка ушла благодаря яутскому кораблю и Романоффу. Но для нового корабля требовались новые обязательства по топливным элементам, расходным блокам и маршрутизаторам. В голове уже вертелся комплексный запрос по передаче прежних обязательств на новый борт. Отсутствие владельца, официально зарегистрированного в реестре, позволяло обойтись без фальшивых договоров. И главным аргументом в запросе стала уже состоявшаяся перезапись маршрутного искина с сохранением прежних регистрационных данных. Рассказывать каждому встречному и поперечному о том, что "Фелиция" была перетащена противоестественным внутричерепным методом, Йонге не собирался. Поэтому, щедро поливая лапшу соусом, придумал формулировки в стиле "с помощью передовых технологий" и даже решил сослаться на незарегистрированный пока что патент. Очередной.  
– О, – встрепенулся Рудольф. – Смотри-ка, ремонтники отчитались.  
– Угум-м?  
Рудольф положил вилку. Йонге хотел навертеть еще лапши, но посмотрел, как твердеют скулы напарника, и в животе мгновенно все скрутилось. Рудольф побарабанил по столу. Йонге приоткрыл рот, безмолвно выражая вопрос. Рудольф молча развернул голограмму из браслета и крутанул на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
"Ремонту не подлежит".

* * *

– …вот такие дела, парни.  
Начальник цеха обстоятельно вытер руки и бросил ветошь на пол. Проезжавший мимо дрон сноровисто подхватил мусор.  
– И на сколько все это потянет? – Йонге ткнул в "Раннер".  
Партия равшанов неторопливо катилась вниз, погромыхивая на стыках пандуса. Каждый тащил на себе ворох оборудования. Последний пер два матраса.  
– Ну если вместе с серийным искином…  
– Нет!  
– Тогда где-то на половину грузовика, – пожал плечами начальник.  
– Да это грабеж, – сквозь зубы сказал Рудольф.  
– Кому грабеж, тот летит дальше, – парировал начальник. – А стоянка тоже не бесплатная. Можете сами перепродать, если хотите, только, опять же, самовывозом.  
– Ладно, там на борту еще кое-чего найдется,– все так же неохотно процедил Рудольф. – Оценщики у вас свои?  
– Госконтора, как обычно, – пожал плечами начальник.  
– Тогда мы впишемся, – быстро сказал Йонге. – Кое-что, сами знаете, в оценку не берут. – Руди…  
– Я понял, – прервал механик. – Пойду, порядок наведу.  
Йонге обернулся к начальнику цеха.  
– Продаем, – тускло сказал он.

Пять часов каторжной бюрократии спустя, Йонге окончательно упарился в скафандре, который, к тому же, поджимал в паху.   
Но физическими страданиями можно было пренебречь. Моральные Йонге тем более загнал подальше, силой убедив себя, что продает чужие корабли, доставшиеся на халяву, и единственная его цель – сделать это как можно выгоднее.  
– Боже, – оценщик утомленно разглядывал опись, составленную и согласованную общими силами, – что еще вы попытаетесь туда впихнуть?  
– Это! – сказал Йонге и ткнул в скафандр.  
– Да побойтесь бога!  
– Я боюсь только инвесторов, – уверенно ответил Йонге. – Возьмете?  
– Нет! Это никому не впаришь, я вам в этом клянусь!  
Йонге еще раз оглядел останки кораблей.  
Рудольф в официальном торге участия не принимал, полностью посвятив себя альтернативной распродаже. В нее входило содержимое трех закрытых контейнеров, ревностно подписанных механиком лично. Еще в одном контейнере хранилось яутское барахло, спасенное Йонге в последний момент – равшаны справедливо сочли его мусором и попытались утилизировать.  
Яута, на их счастье, в ремонтном доке не было. Едва выслушав новость о полной непригодности корабля, Сайнжа сразу же сообщил, что у него появились срочные дела, и смотался, щедрым жестом оплатив счет за всех.  
– Вот если бы вы продали свой искин…  
– Он не продается, – почти зло сказал Йонге. – Не будем трогать эту тему.

В деловой зоне, номинально ограниченной инфостойкой, подмигивали рекламные блоки, предлагая услуги по оценке, страховке и переуступке кредитных прав.  
– Главное сейчас заказ взять, – рассуждал Рудольф. – Ипотека на восемь лет – это, конечно, не сахар, но мало-помалу рассчитаемся. Сначала заказ возьмем, потом, глядишь, камушки подвалят, так, транш за траншем, и позакрываем.  
Говорил он уверенно, и Йонге улыбался самым углом рта, кивая, и думал, что за четыре года они настолько вросли друг в друга, что ни одному не пришло в голову свалить на сторону. На своем корабле порой было трудно, порой невыносимо, а иногда все рушилось в один миг – и разочаровавшиеся судовладельцы шли пахать на чужой борт, проклиная свою веру в чистый полетный заработок и частный бизнес.  
Рудольф обернулся от окошка, где уже битый час сравнивал две госконторы из трех же имеющихся, предлагавших выкуп силового и бортового оборудования с предоставлением сертификата на приобретение подержанного космотранспорта. Третья, которой принадлежал ремонтный цех, сертификатов не предлагала, зато давала чуть больше денег.  
– Чего киснем? – бодро поинтересовался он. – Вы мне это прекратите, пилот Далине, вам еще из заказчика премию выбивать и производить впечатление мужественной улыбкой.  
– Ты давай там выбирай, кому в рабство продаваться, – усмехнулся Йонге. – Не пешком же за заказом топать будем.  
Рудольф кивнул, развернулся и с решительным видом потянулся к третьей, цеховой конторе.  
– Стойте!  
Напарники одновременно оглянулись. Куб с мозгами "Фелиции" зримо запереливался, отлавливая вспышку синхрона.  
От малого входа к ним неслось широкое кресло на воздушке. Водитель кресла был мал, кругл и чрезвычайно краснолиц.  
– Стойте! – вновь возопил толстячок. – Господа Вебер и Далине, я прав?!  
– Э...  
Кресло заложило вираж и резко тормознуло.  
– Рад знакомству! – толстячок вытянул руку. – Абрахам Лефс, очень рад!  
Йонге машинально пожал ладонь. Толстячок сдернул с головы кепку, стремительно вытащил из нагрудного кармана платок и одним махом утер вспотевший лоб. Кепка хлопнулась обратно.  
– Независимое агентство…  
– Эй, жирный! – заорали из-под потолка. – Ты что тут делаешь, харя?  
Тут же щелкнуло, громкая связь оборвалась. Толстячок возмущенно замахал руками. По лестнице загрохотали ботинки, и начальник цеха почти ссыпался из смотровой башни.   
– Кто пропустил? – на ходу он тоже размахивал руками. – Ну жирдяй!  
– Что за херня? – громко спросил Рудольф.  
– Ну что же вы связываетесь с этими душегубами? – расплылся в улыбке Лефс. – Это же стервятники! Киночи! Друг любезный, ты опять свое крутишь?  
Начальник грохотал по полу. Йонге развернулся, инстинктивно чуть сгибая колени.  
– Да я тебя!..  
Пламенно багровея от злости, начальник преодолел последние десять метров. Ботинки грохнули последний раз и встали.  
– Ох ты епт, Huren Son, – со вкусом выговорил Рудольф.  
Из пустоты, медленно обтекающей струйками разрядов, торчал длинный ствол, покрытый насечками глифов. И упирался начальнику точно в лоб. Любезный Киночи придушенно вздохнул, скашивая глаза и не смея опустить задранные руки.  
– Бизнес – страшное дело, – посетовал Лефс, обстоятельно утирая щеки платочком.  
Маскировка окончательно спала. Сайнжа поднял ствол, заученным движением пристегнул его на бедро и сделал шаг назад, встав рядом с креслом.  
– Умансоо, только покинь вас, и уже все плохо, – сказал он.  
– У нас в принципе все не очень хорошо, – осторожно заметил Йонге. – И… что это все значит?  
– Это значит, что вам повезло! – воскликнул Лефс и воссиял, как сверхновая.  
Сайнжа кивнул.  
– Вот он, – Сайнжа ткнул в плечо человечка, – торгует нужными вам кораблями. 

* * *

– Вот здесь у нас серия "М-прыжок"...   
– Да они маленькие!  
– Нет, позвольте, мы еще не ознакомились со следующей линейной моделью!  
– А сколько будет стоить перепланировка этой вашей модели?  
– Помилуйте, зачем же?  
– Законы рынка диктуют, знаете ли!  
– Ах рынка?

Абрахам Лефс в родной стихии торга расцветал, как редкое экзотическое растение в благоприятных условиях.  
Условия компании "CNV Cargo Ships" и впрямь были выгоднее процентов на десять как минимум, но Йонге чутьем уловил в Абрахаме душу отчаянного игрока и с готовностью вступил в игру.   
К исходу второго часа стороны сделки утомленно переводили дух и чистили перья. Окончательный выбор стоял между двумя кораблями. Один поменьше, один побольше. Йонге, при полной поддержке Рудольфа, всей душой стремился ко второму, но Лефс стоял насмерть – первоначального взноса с учетом всех продаж не хватало. Йонге взывал к совести и указывал на нулевую сборку без удобств, Рудольф предлагал скинуть цену за счет ремонта по его личному проекту, Лефс краснел и вопил, что его абсолютно безбожно разоряют, пытаясь нажиться на корабле из последнего модельного ряда.   
Последним в битве характеров пал Сайнжа.  
– Умансоо! – прогрохотал он, – скажите, сколько не хватает, и я дам вам эти деньги!

Пятнадцатью минутами позже экипаж "Фелиции" оказался без денег и с новым грузовым кораблем класса "Сигурни-4". А также с запланированной пятидневной перепланировкой под нужды малого коммерческого товарищества. Сайнжа внезапно для себя очутился перед таким же сроком ожидания. Ближайший транзитчик мог подхватить его ровно через пять дней.  
– Умансоо, вы сговорились, – резюмировал он.  
Лефс покосился на недобро постукивающие по столу когти и снова нырнул в пучины оформления рассрочки.  
– А это потому что хрен туда долетишь, – почти с облегчением сказал Йонге.   
– Все равно забронирую, – проворчал яут. – Где будем ждать мой рейс?   
– В приюте, – буркнул Рудольф, поглядывая на экран, демонстрирующий новый корабль в режиме реального времени.  
Деловито погромыхивающие равшаны втаскивали все их оставшееся имущество – "мозги" да три контейнера – по ярко-оранжевому пандусу.  
– Вообще-то можно просто отправиться в нашу систему, – заметил Лефс. – Всего пять часов ходу.  
– На какие шиши…  
– Карту! – потребовал Сайнжа.  
Лефс с готовностью развернул к нему старинный монитор. Яут озадаченно склонил голову, но затем схватился за лингвоблок и переключил всю систему на глифы.   
Йонге между тем изучал состояние собственной кредитной истории и пытался отыскать какие-нибудь штрафы, выписанные адмиралом. На первый взгляд все выглядело красиво. Стоило дождаться первого заказа – и можно было открывать кредитную линию на топливо. С одним стержнем в атмосфере делать было нечего. Не выдержав, он все-таки по-быстрому поднял связь, накидал официальное письмо с указанием на семидневные сроки и отправил "Шеффер".  
– Ну, что у нас по плану? – осведомился он, видя, как Сайнжа вчитывается в данные.  
– Вот. Харрик.  
– Эйрика, – поправил Рудольф, с интересом рассматривая рекламные ландшафты.  
– Искренне рекомендую! – вмешался Лефс. Договор он оформлял тоже лично, видимо, экономил на персонале. – Там можно, извините, конечно, жить прилично за очень умеренную плату. И к тому же там регулярно проходят сельхозконгрессы. Ну, вы понимаете: множество компаний и мероприятия.  
– Хорошее жилье, – согласился Сайнжа, быстро пролистывая блоки отелей.  
– Денег нет, – строго сказал Йонге. – Отстань со своей планетой.  
Сайнжа растянул перепонки в ухмылке и снисходительно похлопал его по плечу.  
– Прошу! – Абрахам развернул пластину и откинулся в кресле. – Форвардный контракт на семь лет. Первый взнос – через сорок пять дней. И никаких комиссий!  
– Погасим с первых же вылетов, – поклялся Йонге.

Сидя прямо на пандусе, Сайнжа обстоятельно изучал курорты. Йонге порывался заметить, что все эти деньги значительно лучше смотрелись бы в виде инвестиций в ремонт корабля, но прерывал себя раз за разом. Сиюминутные инвестиции увеличивали долю яута в имуществе, а заодно долю его самоуправства.   
Рудольф вынырнул из недр корабля.  
– Выглядит неплохо, – заявил он. – Как минимум мозги встали, а все остальное доделаем. План я составлю прямо сегодня, и пусть выводят на стапель... Эй, эй! А ну стоять!

Заканчивал яут бронирование под бдительным присмотром. Выбранный Сайнжей полуостров Клим охотой похвастаться не мог, но предлагал лучшие пляжи и доступные апартаменты, и механик вовремя углядел, что гнусный инопланетчик попытался заселить всех троих в "супружеский номер для представителей социальных ячеек от трех до четырех членов". 

Два часа из трех, оставшихся до рейса на Эйрику, Рудольф проторчал за проектной стойкой. Йонге обошел весь корабль, убедился во внутренних положительных ощущениях и вздохнул с облегчением. Когда-то давно ему был важнее корпус. Теперь – команда и личность искина. Фелиция согласно ластилась и почти мурлыкала, пытаясь влезть пилоту в голову.  
Спустившись к стойке, Йонге застал дискуссию: Сайнжа включился в наброски плана и требовал оборудовать трофейную комнату. С интересом вслушиваясь в оскорбления, которыми обменивались стороны, Йонге так увлекся, что не сразу заметил настойчивое мигание входящего на браслете.  
– А между тем, – громко сказал он, вклиниваясь в разговор, – тут и заказчик нарисовался. Сайнжа, может, чартер отменишь? Глядишь, мы тебя сами подбросим, ты по-быстрому убьешь кого-нибудь – и по делам?  
Сайнжа заклекотал и взялся подробно объяснять, почему умансоо неправ и туп.  
Голограмма развернулась.   
В официальном письме, свалившемся сразу на оба браслета, представитель компании в лице уполномоченного директора по логистике приветствовал господ Вебера и Далине и в предельно вежливой, но краткой форме сообщал, что в связи с изменившимися репутационными обстоятельствами доставка груза более не требуется, вследствие чего ранее предоставленный ключ шифрования является более недействительным.

– Так. Приплыли, – сказал Йонге, перебивая речь яута. – Сдается мне, застрянем мы тут надолго.  
Рудольф бросил рисовать и развернулся всем корпусом.  
– Нас слили, – пояснил Йонге. – Они отказались.   
– Чего?  
– Того. Вот тебе и репутация. Доразведывались.

"Посадка через сорок минут, – свалилось второе послание. – Не забудьте багаж".

– Тогда тем более ожидайте меня, – заключил Сайнжа, прерывая гробовое молчание. – У вас же есть сорок пять дней, прежде чем потребуются деньги. Придумайте что-нибудь.  
Рудольф свернул планы и скинул на планшетку.  
– Все. Ничего не хочу знать. У нас оплаченный отпуск! Когда ты в последний раз жил в отеле, где одних только включенных ресторанов больше тридцати по всему побережью?  
– Обжора, – усмехнулся Йонге. – А жил я... давно. Где-то в прошлой жизни.  
– Вот именно, – довольно сказал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа непереводимо заворковал. Рудольф шагнул к Йонге и хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Рассматривай это как вознаграждение за все наши тяготы. Начиная с яйца и заканчивая "Байлионом".  
– Лучшим трофеям – лучшая оправа, – непонятно, но внушительно дополнил Сайнжа.  
И под напором излучающих энтузиазм членов экипажа Йонге сдался.


	2. Chapter 2

Вулканические пляжи Эйрики были идеальным местом отдыха. Особенно, если антураж дополнялся тушеными флапсами на палочках и здоровенным, в локоть вышиной, стаканом безалкогольного Эйрического.   
Полюбовавшись на то и другое по очереди, Йонге поправил темные очки, выданные при входе на пляж, и уставился на Сайнжу.  
Великий охотник важно вышагивал в полосе прибоя, расщелкнув копье, украшенное разрешительной этикеткой. Копьем он периодически тыкал под ноги, выдергивая из розово-оранжевой пены кристаллических медуз. В другой руке болталась сетка, в которую яут небрежно сбрасывал извлеченную добычу. За четыре дня поголовье медуз не уменьшилось, но Сайнжа не отступался.  
Йонге оторвал две ножки флапса и закинул в рот.  
Покосившись направо, он убедился, что Рудольф по-прежнему возглавляет "Львов Кастилии" в нелегкой битве с "Тиграми Стронца". В кипящем сражении за право зваться лучшей командой по пляжному волейболу люди и песок порой сливались в неразличимый ураган. Но белую шкуру приятеля Йонге всегда видел очень хорошо. Противозагарного на эту шкуру было истрачено немеряно.  
Безжалостно лишив флапса еще пары ножек, Йонге устремил взор уже в планшетку, занявшую почетное место на животе и подпираемую согнутой ногой. Потыкав в обновление, Йонге получил синхронизированную в реальном времени картину по переоборудованию нового корпуса "Фелиции". На архитектурный паспорт Рудольф угробил весь первый день, прописывая под нулевку требования нестандартного экипажа, начиная с рекомпозиции гравистабилизаторов и заканчивая размером коек. 

Сайнжа покинул воду. Черный вулканический песок на шкуре яута смотрелся удивительно органично.  
Остановившись возле лежака, Сайнжа бухнул сетку прямо в песок, воткнул копье, пригнулся и шагнул под тень зонтика. А потом и присел на корточки рядом с лежаком.  
– Что ты изучаешь?  
На Эйрике синхрон почти не ощущался, а глейтерная связь тянула лишь благодаря репитерам с дополнительными блик-бустерами.   
Йонге всеми силами пытался избежать лишних трат, но, едва отчалив с Сельвы, они почти совсем перестали понимать Сайнжу, и пришлось раскошелиться, нырнув в трепетно хранимую заначку. Веселые зеленые браслеты присоединись к обычным пиновым и к отельным. Ловя краем глаза такое изобилие на руках, периодически Йонге начинал ощущать себя праздничным деревом.   
– Смотрю, как идет ремонт нашей крошки. Ты точно не хочешь подождать еще неделю? Ну, чтобы там сначала съели всех остальных – глядишь, на тебя сил не останется.  
Сайнжа еле слышно заворчал, сузил глаза и полез в мешок с медузами. Йонге быстро загородился планшеткой от угрозы, зависшей прямо над его животом.   
Твари имели свойство безболезненно жалить. На следующий день ужаленное начинало дико чесаться.  
– Если сдохнешь там, угробишь нам бизнес-планы, – с неудовольствием сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа убрал медузу и прочесал когтями вдоль дредлоков.  
– Если я не буду охотиться, умансоо, то жизнь станет бессмысленна.  
Йонге махнул рукой и углубился в ремонтный отчет. Сайнжа начал бормотать что-то еле слышное, но с угадываемым ритмическим рисунком, а затем плюхнулся на песок, развернулся и откинулся на край лежака. Йонге поднял планшетку – тяжелый череп опустился ему на живот и холодные дредлоки заскользили по бокам. Бросив пару взглядов по сторонам, Йонге убедился, что никто не спешит бежать к нему с девайсами для съемки, глубоко вздохнул и постарался расслабиться.  
Тяжесть костистой башки грозила придавить желудок к позвонкам. Рискуя содрать кожу, Йонге тревожно поерзал и вновь оглянулся. По счастью, Сайнжа не спешил перейти к действиям.   
За время отпуска яут успел склонить его к двум сеансам "дружеской любви", которые Йонге со своей стороны охарактеризовал бы как "дикий трах". То ли новоявленные глупые чувства влияли на потенциал великого охотника, то ли невозможность охотиться, но был он крайне настойчив. Один из сеансов случился совсем неподалеку – в густых декоративных кустах.   
Йонге покрутил ступней, рассматривая царапину на щиколотке, и почти против воли вспомнил, как хрустели у него под спиной декоративные веточки, сочно и вязко лопались какие-то ягоды, распространяя удушливый запах. Поздним вечером на пляже оставались только редкие любители ночных купаний; Рудольф учесал осваивать курсы вождения скутеров со скидкой, и Йонге даже не особо затыкал яутскую пасть: только предупреждающе хватался за клык.   
На плечах у Сайнжи нашлась пара острых выростов, и об один из них пилот смачно ободрался.  
Потом Сайнжа ворчал и жаловался в пространство, что Йхо-онхе, видимо, хотел оставить себе трофей, равный, а то и превосходящий по величию вырванный из личинкиного сына Гарухи. Йонге отбивался аргументами о количестве пролитой крови и теоретизировал, что, повреди он артерию, "любовная схватка" закончилась бы куда хуже.   
В итоге стороны сошлись на оттирании ягод и листьев друг с друга.

Яут закрыл глаза, сложил клыки и явно предался если не медитации, то дремоте. Подавив желание подергать его за щетину в познавательных целях, Йонге осторожно поставил планшетку на бугристую костяную макушку и переключился на биржевые сводки.   
Кварцолиты по-прежнему уверенно держались в топ-двадцать списка минералов и драгметаллов объединенного человеческого рынка. Поделив планшетку пополам, Йонге еще раз перечитал приглашение для "Гхорт-Данназайи" и два последовавших за ним. Хотелось надеяться, что яутам понравится охота на Скуль. Тогда появлялся шанс отбить первые пару платежей за корабль.  
По крайней мере, им не грозило остаться совсем на мели, хотя новых клиентов так и не появилось, несмотря на немедленно размещенное по всем инфодоскам объявление об открытом борту. Не поленившись, Йонге зарегистрировался на грядущем сельскохозяйственном конгрессе за символическую плату участника и впихнул "Фелицию" как частное предприятие узкого профиля.   
Совсем в край они могли вернуться к разведочной деятельности. Пусть даже не на планетах с атмосферой, а в астероидных поясах. 

Из затягивающих умопостроений его выдернул удар в гонг. Протяжный звон означал конец последнего раунда. В торжествующих воплях болельщиков слышалось "Тигры!".   
Йонге машинально приподнял очки и тут же опустил обратно – солнечный свет резал глаза. Впрочем, что в очках, что без них было очевидно: "Львы" проиграли. Даже без полноты синхрона Йонге чувствовал, как напарника одолевает яростное возмущение и разочарование.

Сайнжа повернулся, царапая костяными выростами ноги пилота.  
– Эй, эй, – недовольно сказал Йонге и постучал планшеткой по яутскому черепу.  
– Слишком мягкий, – проворчал яут.  
– Поговори мне тут. Сайнжа, подвинься, тяжелый черт.  
– Иди к Рхудо-о'ф.  
– А с чего ты решил...  
Сайнжа молча ткнул себе за голову, безошибочно указав направление, и приподнялся. Чувствуя себя несколько глупо, пилот пожал плечами и скатился с лежака. Сайнжа тут же занял освободившееся место. Лежак ощутимо просел. Яут довольно зашевелил клыками и щелкнул собственным браслетом.  
– А, так это был хитрожопый маневр, – догадливо сказал Йонге.  
– Общение с людьми изменяет мое мировоззрение, – с невыносимой серьезностью откликнулся яут и вновь почесал пятки друг об друга. Песок посыпался черными струйками.  
Йонге аккуратно положил планшет, прихватил бокал и флапсов и неторопливо направился к Рудольфу.

Победители и проигравшие слились в шумную толпу. Кто-то хлопал Рудольфа по плечам, кто-то самозабвенно срался с соперниками, обещая в следующий раз порвать на клочья от запасной перетяжки, сразу несколько человек кричали в комлинки, что нужен срочный заказ на двадцать персон.   
Йонге притормозил чуть в стороне.   
Рудольф еще пару минут обменивался рукопожатиями и обещаниями уж в следующий раз-то точно... А затем выскользнул из толпы и направился к напарнику. Добравшись до него, выразительно пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Йонге протянул ему Эйрическое.   
Рудольф принял бокал, посмотрел себе под ноги, будто собирался плюхнуться прямо на раскаленный песок, но затем передумал и нырнул в пенную шапку по самые брови. Раздалось смачное бульканье.   
Рудольф оторвался от почти опустошенного бокала и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Зря ты с нами не пошел, – он поболтал остатки пива. – Лентяй ты, пилот Далине.  
– С вами играть скучно, – протянул Йонге, ухмыляясь. – Как детей бить.  
Рудольф нахмурился, сунул нос в стакан и допил залпом. Йонге протянул ему останки флапса. Рассеянно смахнув с ладони пилота еду, Рудольф зажевал горечь поражения.  
Несмотря на активные призывы, Йонге неизменно отказывался от участия в матчах. Рудольф взывал к совести, чувству плеча, товариществу и братству. В конечном итоге он заклеймил Йонге трусом. Йонге неизменно кивал и соглашался, не отступая от избранной тактики.   
– Надо было Сайнжу взять, – сказал Рудольф. – Вот он бы не стал отмазываться!  
– Да, и с большим удовольствием перестрелял бы всех участников в массовом порядке, – охотно согласился Йонге. – Развесил бы головы прямо на сетке. В знак доблести и славы.  
Рудольф громко фыркнул и рассеянно покачал в руке пустой бокал.  
– А еще есть?  
– Содержание активных белков в организме... – начал Йонге.  
– Эй, товарищи! – завопили из толпы. – Вы идете или вас там приплавило?  
Рудольф махнул рукой, не оборачиваясь, хлопнул Йонге по плечу и мотнул головой в сторону побоища.  
Отважный космический пилот обстоятельно подтянул и расправил плавки, пригладил взлохмаченные виски и позволил утащить себя в сторону намечающегося торжества.

* * *

Оправдывая звание курорта, Эйрика даже ночью сохраняла теплую погоду. О зимах тут и подавно не слыхали, поэтому дешевые апартаменты, собранные чуть ли не из листьев и веток, строили по всем курортам. Назывались они бунхало и позиционировались как экологически чистое жилье, в котором любой может почувствовать небывалое чувство единения с природой.   
В первый же день завидев под потолком парочку ночных летунов, Йонге почувствовал, что готов сжечь все единение из промышленного резака. Но летуны оказались созданиями тихими, на пол гадить не спешили, и пилот смирился с их присутствием.   
Привычным взглядом окинув крышу и не обнаружив незарегистрированных постояльцев, первый пилот "Фелиции" прошествовал к постели с торжественной четкостью человека, упившегося до состояния, предшествующего полной потере контроля. Рудольф еще на подходе к территории апартаментов невнятно выразился насчет "нажрался в сопли" и свалил в собственное бунхало.

Завалившись на постель, Йонге активировал планшетник, чуть не прибил его случайной искрой и проверил новостную ленту. По привычке заглянул на биржу драгметаллов, затем получил очередной ремонтный отчет с "Фелиции" и переключился на почту.   
Среди нескольких упорных спам-писем, прорвавшихся сквозь фильтры, лежало одно без дурацкого крикливого заголовка. Отправителем тоже значился не абстрактный набор букв, а вполне официальный корпоративный терминал из зоны блока человечества.  
Йонге почти трезво задумался, стоит ли знакомиться с письмом прямо сейчас или дождаться просветления мозгов. В ветвях баньяна торжествующе заухало, и Йонге немедленно определился, что это знак. Откладывать не стоило.  
Почесывая плечо – местные красотки использовали помаду с содержанием вытяжки из медуз, что, конечно, делало их губы невероятно привлекательными, но вызывало массу последствий по всему телу – Йонге развернул сообщение. Скользя взглядом по строчкам, он почесался еще и в паху, мысленно поклявшись тщательно присматриваться к наличию чертовой помады и соображать, куда сейчас будут приложены пухлые губки. 

А мгновением позже едва не счесал себе все достоинства, наткнувшись взглядом на заветное "грузовой корабль".

Сердце так бухнуло, что накатило головокружение до тошноты. Уткнувшись лбом в планшет, Йонге застонал, переживая недомогание.   
Расчухавшись, он аккуратно поднял голову и уставился в письмо.   
Компания по пелагической инженерии "Sieg and Son" в осторожных выражениях сообщала, что заинтересована в предлагаемых услугах. И даже предлагала деловую встречу в рамках конгресса, чтобы господа Вебер и Далине могли презентовать возможности своего корабля, а также, возможно, прийти к выгодному сотрудничеству с вышеуказанной компанией.   
Йонге немного полежал на животе, перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Мысли никак не хотели следовать одна за другой, вместо этого выпрыгивая хаотично и как будто из-за угла. Йонге снова перевернулся на живот, дотянулся до подушки, обхватил ее и замычал.  
Его просто распирало от счастья. Пусть "Sieg and Son" не входили в топ-100 компаний, пользующихся частными грузовыми перевозками, но они могли стать отправной точкой для очистки доброго имени, обгаженного всякими адмиралами. Сквозь алкогольный туман упорно проступали детали конструкции, складывающиеся в план мероприятия "Как выкарабкаться из задницы и насрать на конкурентов".   
Отчаянным усилием воли Йонге велел себе прекратить. Сначала ему нужно было протрезветь.

Как назло, спать не хотелось совсем. Фелиция, как и обещала, рассчитала альтернативные циркадные ритмы, подходящие для "хомо сапиенс науду", и торжественно установила, что на одни сутки экипажа теперь будет приходиться тридцать три часа. Это не лезло ни в какие рамки: ни в стандартные земные сутки, ни в двое, ни хотя бы в полторы. С яутскими ритмами тоже не совпадало: у Сайнжи цикл растягивался до пятидесяти стандартных часов. Напарники утешились тем, что яут относился к собственному режиму довольно легкомысленно, и решили кутить на полную. Однако в первую же ночь выяснилось, что ближе к рассвету тусовка затихает и даже самые рьяные любители стимуляторов начинают расползаться.  
За окном разгорался оранжевый рассвет, а Йонге совершенно не представлял, чем заняться, помимо головоломного обдумывания приумножения личного богатства.  
Бросив подушку, он тяжело поднялся и пошел к выходу. На пороге ему пришлось резко пригнуться – ночной летун стремительно пронесся над головой и с еле слышным шипением занял привычное место.  
– Даже треклятые рукокрылые соблюдают режим, – пробормотал Йонге. – И только я вынужден страдать.

Побродив по клочку облагороженных джунглей, окружавших бунхало, Йонге остановился возле живой изгороди и задумался, чем она ему так не нравится.  
Дошло только через несколько секунд: живой вал колючек самого жуткого вида был варварски проломлен. А стоило приглядеться, и оказалось – прорублен.   
Йонге тревожно оглянулся. Курорты Эйрики имели второй класс опасности, идеально подходящий для отдыха с детьми и пожилыми людьми. Из опасностей отмечались медузы да несколько видов насекомых, кусающихся больно, однако без последствий.   
Такую дырищу пробить не могло ни одно животное.   
Разгул курортной преступности стремился если не к абсолютному нулю, то хотя бы к относительному. Йонге на всякий случай проверил отельный браслет и убедился, что тот исправно ловит сигнал, выражая готовность в любой момент послать какой угодно запрос.  
Уже собираясь вызвонить местные силы правопорядка, Йонге все-таки оглянулся еще раз.  
Что-то в голове зудело, уговаривая подождать. Йонге хмурился и шевелил губами. А когда уже решил списать неясное чувство на пьяные галлюцинации, в джунглях раздался треск.   
– Чтоб тебя, – вслух пробормотал Йонге. – Фелиция, обзор...  
Отклика не было. Он ругнулся и запросил повторно, через блик. Запрос шел долго, и Йонге почти потерял терпение, когда в загривке чуть кольнуло – шелтерный чип пробудился от спячки. Йонге сразу стал лучше видеть.   
До этого усилением зрения он никогда не пользовался, но после Лифанги заинтересовался дополнительными возможностями. В протоколах они прописаны не были, однако Йонге не удивился. С момента появления на борту яута все пошло наперекосяк, и оставалось радоваться, что новые возможности относятся к полезным.  
Треск усилился, и Йонге чуть присел. Алкоголь притуплял остроту реакции, но Йонге рассчитывал, что в крайнем случае отскочить всегда успеет.   
Шум стих, и первый пилот лихорадочно заоглядывался.  
Треснуло прямо за спиной. 

Йонге крутанулся, одновременно приседая и уходя из сектора возможного обстрела. Перед ним по-прежнему был лесной пейзаж, но в этот раз Йонге заметил легкую, секундную рябь, пробежавшую по пейзажу.  
– А ну снимай маскировку! – сдавленно рявкнул он. – Сайнжа, охотник хренов!  
Пустота ответила ворчанием, затем по пейзажу пошли хорошо видимые волны, и маскировка исчезла.  
– Плохой слух, Йхо-онхе, – резюмировал Сайнжа. – Если бы я хотел, то давно бы...  
Фразу он не договорил, вместо этого выразительно щелкнув механизмом выпуска лезвий. Тираду Йонге почти пропустил мимо ушей. Куда больше его взволновал груз, который Сайнжа тащил на спине, легко придерживая одной рукой.  
– А это что? – грозно поинтересовался он, тыкая пальцем для наглядности.  
Сайнжа чуть повернул голову, посмотрел на груз и снова уставился на Йонге.  
– Нет, я понял, что трофей, – продолжил отважный пилот. – Но какого хрена ты охотишься на курорте? Это... это вообще как так? И откуда оно?  
Вопреки всем описаниям Эйрики как сугубо безопасного места, за плечом у Сайнжи болталась мерзость. Явно насекомьего происхождения.   
Приглядевшись, Йонге понял, что тварь – многоножка. Длинные изогнутые челюсти торчали над плечом охотника, серебрились по краю острых режущих кромок. Йонге принюхался, но пахло лесом, прелыми листьями, сладковатым душком цветущих папоротников – и никакой кислой ноты яутской крови.  
– Это достойная добыча, – пояснил Сайнжа. – Вам, умансоо, лучше не ходить в лесу там, где висят запрещающие таблички.  
– Да я и не собирался, – растерянно сказал Йонге. – Ты еще и забор поломал...   
– Многоногий подобрался слишком близко, – сказал Сайнжа. – Я пытался соблюдать эти глупые правила, которыми здесь все пропитано, но такое искушение...  
Он сощурил глаза и тихо зарокотал. Йонге повел плечами и машинально потер низ живота. Оставленная наездником метка перестала быть черным ожогом и превратилась в светлый шрам. Но все равно напоминала в особо неприятные моменты. Машинально он посмотрел на грудь Сайнжи. Хирургические шрамы номер один и два практически растворились.   
Йонге задумался, как много шрамов на самом деле было у Сайнжи за всю его долгую яутскую жизнь.  
– Ты в восторге, умансоо? – почти светски поинтересовался яут.  
– В полном, – вздохнул Йонге. – А, если не секрет, где ты собрался хранить эту дрянь и точно ли целиком?  
Сайнжа двинулся с места.   
Йонге пришлось последовать за ним, внимательно следя, чтобы не споткнуться о длинную ленточную тушу. Хвостовые жала были ничуть не менее выдающимися, и напороться на них совершенно не хотелось.  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, Йонге опять соскользнул мыслями к предстоящей встрече с потенциальным работодателем. Короткая вылазка протрезвила его, и он с неожиданной ясностью понял, что беседу придется проводить в аккурат после того, как навигатор смотается своим чартером на большую охоту.   
Йонге представил, как на Скуль Сайнжу поедают заживо и "Фелиция" остается без навигатора, а они с Рудольфом – без прочно вписавшегося в экипаж третьего, и ему стало нехорошо. Даже слегка прихватило живот.  
– Сайнжа, а ты совсем точно хочешь на Скуль? – позвал он. – Может, ты тут поохотишься? Смотри, какая жутко опасная и огромная многоножка, наверное, не хуже альясов, а?  
Яут остановился. Медленно отвел руку в сторону, стаскивая многоножку, и Йонге увидел, что вся его спина в мелких насечках. Кровь уже запеклась, поэтому он и не почуял запаха.  
Многоножка с мягким, но увесистым шмяком приземлилась в траву. Сайнжа повернулся и сделал шаг обратно. Протянув руку, он положил ладонь на плечо Йонге и легонько сжал.  
– Не бойся, – сказал он. – Я вернусь живой.  
Йонге нахмурился и ткнул его кулаком в грудь.  
– Как капитан, я официально предупреждаю: сдохнешь там – считай, уволен.  
Сайнжа заклекотал, и Йонге тоже расплылся в улыбке.

* * *

– А противопаразитные ты не забыл?  
– Нет.  
– А запасной аккумулятор в твою плазменную пукалку?  
– Нет.  
– А завещание?!  
– Нет, умансоо!

Рудольф с похмелья был ужасен и въедлив, как марсианская картошка.   
Йонге чувствовал себя глупо, провожая яута на экспресс до космопорта, поэтому откровенно радовался, что механик взял на себя почетную роль человека, портящего торжественный момент. Рудольф то и дело прикладывался к бутыли с водой, мученически кривился и даже поливал голову.  
– Спасательный маячок? – продолжил он.  
Сайнжа закатил глаза и растопырил челюсти так, что в перепонках стало видно темно-зеленую сетку кровеносных сосудов. Вытащив из-за спины копье, он грохнул им об пол.  
– Вот мое спасение!  
Йонге оглянулся, увидел, что на них уже начинают посматривать, и с деловым видом развернул над браслетом голограмму, стараясь притвориться, что его мало занимают всякие отъезжающие яуты.  
Сайнжа шагнул вперед, потянулся и сграбастал Йонге одной левой в охапку. Прижал к груди и потряс.  
– Не стоит стесняться собственных чувств, – прорычал он. – Даже если они глупые.  
– Хорош! – взвыл Йонге, пытаясь достать ногами до земли.   
Курортный эйрический шлепанец – произведено на островах Калико, экологически чистый продукт – грозил вот-вот свалиться.  
– Прекратите кричать, – простонал Рудольф и в сотый раз приложил бутылку ко лбу.  
Не выпуская копья, Сайнжа потянулся и к нему. Механик отшатнулся, но не успел спастись и тоже был втянут в могучее объятие.  
– Лучше бы, конечно, вы проводили меня дружеским совокуплением, – проворчал Сайнжа.  
– Господи, меня тошнит, – простонал Рудольф. – Как представлю...  
– Но я милосерден, – заключил Сайнжа. – Поэтому я отправлюсь восславлять охотничью честь, а вы, умансоо, можете заниматься своими мелочными торговыми делишками. Ждите через пять дней.

Сияющая "пуля" двигалась бесшумно, но плотный поток воздуха мгновенно навел на станции беспорядок.  
"Стоянка сорок восемь секунд, – прозвучало в крохотном динамике. – Следующий узел – космопарк "Ностромо".  
Сайнжа резко разжал объятие, развернулся и, на ходу складывая копье, быстро проследовал к распахнувшимся дверям. Рудольф опять приложил бутыль ко лбу, Йонге основательно влез в шлепанец и потопал на месте.   
За этими нехитрыми занятиями время стоянки экспресса и кончилось.  
Серебряная "пуля" чуть приподнялась, легко загудела и тут же исчезла. Сжатый воздух опять прокатился по станции волной, вороша гигантские листья кустарников.

– Лучше б я остался подыхать в бунхало, – проворчал Рудольф.  
– Лучше бы ты использовал фармакологию, – безжалостно отозвался Йонге.  
– Нет чтоб меня пожалеть, – ворчал Рудольф, топая у него за спиной.  
Йонге притормозил, пропуская легкий кэб на педальном ходу. Представитель отеля, одетый в белоснежные одежды, сосредоточенно крутил педали. Обширное семейство, расположившееся в кабине, с интересом вертело головами и перекрикивалось на диалектном варианте рог-спика.   
Йонге попробовал вспомнить, в каких краях люди вырастают настолько бледными, но на ум шел только Берлин-3 и Рудольф собственной персоной. Хотя, отдыхающие отличались неким странным синеватым оттенком.   
Йонге обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что напарник, которого он видел во всех видах, не синеватый, и почти столкнулся с ним нос к носу. Рудольф допил последнюю воду и был еще мрачнее, чем с утра, когда Сайнжа громогласным рыком перебудил весь их комплекс.  
– Пива? – участливо спросил Йонге.  
Рудольф выпучил глаза и прижал ладонь ко рту.  
Ухмыляясь, Йонге снова двинулся с места. Он-то, в отличие от Рудольфа, помнил про активные белки и не пытался хлестать пальмовый виски на спор, заедая пьяными орехами.   
Сейчас Рудольф всем организмом излучал страдание и намеренно додавливал на синхрон, пытаясь вызвать жалость. Йонге порадовался, что Фелиция слишком далеко для поддержки нужного уровня.  
На пути через гигантский парк, раскинувшийся между пляжными комплексами и городом, Йонге остановился возле точки объявлений. Над варварски украшенным деревянным столбом с чучелом какого-то гада висели голографические экраны. Стоило подойти к ним на регламентные полтора метра, как экраны бешено закрутились, вспыхнули и разрослись букетом информации.   
Рудольф отчетливо сказал "ой бля" и сел прямо на гладкие плитки дорожки.   
Йонге задумчиво поводил пальцем, нашел объявление о фестивале и ткнул в соответствующий экран. Остальные сиротливо завяли и обиженно свернулись в невзрачные листки.  
– Эй, сэр механик, – Йонге обернулся. – Тебе хватит трех дней, чтобы воскреснуть?  
– Не уверен, – проворчал Рудольф. – А что?  
– Конгресс стартует. Там будут наши заказчики.  
– Заказчики? – повторил Рудольф, кривясь и щупая бровь. – Нас же вроде бортанули?  
– Так эти новые, – заулыбался Йонге. – Ночью прислали письмо.  
Рудольф несколько долгих мгновений явственно боролся с тошнотой, а затем начал подниматься.   
– Ради полета я готов на все!  
Выслушивая нарочитое кряхтение, Йонге сделал мечтательное лицо и уставился на верхушки кустарников, волнующиеся под усилившимся ветром с пляжа.  
– Почему у тебя все хорошо? – злобно вопросил Рудольф.  
– Потому что я капитан. Ты ползешь или тебя катить?  
Рудольф вновь прижал ладонь ко рту, сделал несколько глубоких вздохов и погрозил напарнику кулаком.

Дальше они двинулись куда медленнее. Йонге отстал на полшага, поглядывая, не придется ли ловить сбитый крейсер на лету. Но когда у развилки, ведущей к отдельным бунхало, Рудольф уверенно свернул налево, за декоративную изгородь, Йонге не стал его останавливать.   
Рудольф притормозил у бунхало напарника и приложил палец к губам.  
– Глянь, там болтается кто-то.  
Пальцы опять зачесались. Йонге осторожно выглянул из-за пучка гигантских листьев.  
Служащий стоял перед дверью яутского жилища и наклеивал на нее настоящее бумажное объявление.  
Рудольф тихонько толкнул дверь и проскользнул в бунхало. Йонге точно также по-партизански последовал за ним. Впервые за четыре дня его посетила легкая тень беспокойства. Обычно уведомления приходили к ним на отельные браслеты, но в этот раз – он специально проверил – ничего не было.  
– Или его с чем-то поздравляют, или нам нужно на всякий случай выехать отсюда по-тихому, – пробормотал Рудольф.  
Йонге торопливо перещелкнул выключатель, обновляя статус "заблокировано" на двери. Поскольку на отдыхе никто не собирался хранить в бунхало ценные вещи, такой сигнал открыто демонстрировал, что хозяев дома нет.   
Служащий покончил с наклейкой, отступил на шаг, покачал головой, развернулся и пошел в сторону административного купола, маячившего вдалеке над желто-зелеными гребнями листвы.  
Рудольф смотрел ему вслед пару секунд, потом развернулся и прошлепал до уборной.   
Немедленно раздался плеск воды, а затем и мычание с намеком на мелодию. Йонге только-только сделал два шага, собираясь подхватить планшетник и натравить сканеры на кусок бумажки, как шум воды прекратился.   
Рудольф появился на пороге, яростно растирая лицо полотенцем. Увидев горящие щеки, Йонге расплылся в ухмылке. Рудольф грозно глянул на него, пригладил волосы и сделал движение, будто хотел бросить полотенце на пол. Йонге поднял брови, и механик тут же попятился.  
Пара мгновений прошли за шорохом развешиваемой ткани, а затем Рудольф снова вынырнул в бунхало.  
– Вот теперь я готов идти и знакомиться с самыми плохими новостями, – объявил он.  
Йонге вновь глянул наружу, полюбовался на безлюдное пространство перед комплексом и вежливо открыл дверь, одновременно делая другой рукой приглашающий жест. Рудольф прошествовал на выход, торжественно выпятив челюсть.

Следуя за ним, Йонге машинально оглядывался. Вернувшаяся привычка быть настороже одновременно смешила и вызывала досаду: отчасти поэтому он покинул бригаду фармацевтиков – надоело все время готовиться к неприятностям. Рискованные грузы и мгновенные марш-броски между секторами галактики выматывали, и корабельный стаб-психиатр регулярно советовал всем пилотам принимать таблетки.  
– Не ерзай, – через плечо обронил Рудольф. – Что может быть плохого в объявлении? Вот смотри...  
Он остановился и шагнул чуть ближе к двери, но тыкать пальцем в объявление не стал, что уже выглядело странно. Что-что, а пощупать раритетные вещи Рудольф любил.  
– Настоящим обращением уважаемый Са-а-а... в общем, Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома уведомляется о вынесении благодарности... за оказание неоценимой помощи... – голос становился все тише, – в ситуации по контролю биологически опасных... видов.  
– О-о, – значительно протянул Йонге.  
– Стоит один раз напиться – и все интересное проходит мимо, – простонал Рудольф. – Давай колись уже, я вижу, что ты в курсе!  
– Многоножку он поймал, – объяснил Йонге. – Здоровая тварь. Оказывается, в лесу табличками все утыкано, типа, не ходить.  
– Это отлично, – вздохнул Рудольф и развернулся к напарнику. – Но где, черт возьми, эта многоножка?  
Йонге посмотрел наверх, подозревая, что именно сейчас останки многоножки свалятся откуда-нибудь с баньяна. Но на баньяне ничего не обнаружилось.  
– Ничего не сказал, главное, – вознегодовал Рудольф. – Как орать "вставайте, ленивые задницы", так это он первый! А как славой делиться – так хрена с два?  
Йонге согласно поцыкал зубом.   
Зная Сайнжу, не стоило предполагать, что он самолично отнес многоножку на стойку местного санитарного контроля. Ставку Йонге делал на то, что яут распорядился своим трофеем с размахом, постаравшись продемонстрировать его наибольшему количеству зрителей. Напарники, не сговариваясь, проследовали к центральной площади. Вечером там устраивали распродажи криво состряпанных самодельных украшений, играла живая музыка и разливали баньяновую водку за символическую плату.  
Утром площадь была пустынна, и максимум кто ее посещал – дроиды-уборщики, неисправимые трезвенники, спортсмены и жертвы бессонницы.

Сейчас площадь была забита народом. Йонге невольно замедлил шаг, но Рудольф обогнал его и устремился в толпу словно торпеда. С решительным рыком "Извините! Внимание, служба зачистки!" Рудольф прорывался сквозь живую стену. Йонге шел за ним след в след. Вряд ли отдыхающие поверили в службу зачистки, облаченную в красные рубашки и мятые шорты вместо спецкостюмов, но сопротивляться напору берлинца оказалось сложно. Йонге на всякий случай раздаривал доброжелательные улыбки и кивки.  
Пробившись в первый ряд, он едва не налетел на Рудольфа, сидящего на корточках.  
– Что-то у меня опять голова разболелась, – пожаловался напарник, – ну ты глянь, это как называется?  
Уже прикипев взглядом к "это", Йонге тоже присел на всякий случай. Краем глаза он видел, как вокруг толпится лес ног: мужских и женских, кривых и ходульных, толстых и с коленками назад... И было тихо. Удивительно тихо для курортного района.  
На брусчатой мостовой чернели и краснели следы: мазут и кровь – мелькнула первая же мысль. В огромном намалеванном круге свилась кольцом многоножка, задравшая голову. Жвалы из головы исчезли, остался только развороченный хитин. Хвостовые орудия тяжело лежали на брусчатке, окруженные маслянистыми лужицами тошнотворно желтоватого вида.   
Символы чужого языка били в глаза багрово-глянцевыми бликами, расчертив весь круг в жутковатый алтарь.  
Во втором заголовном сегменте твари, вбитое сквозь панцирь со страшной силой, торчало огромное ритуальное копье.

* * *

Комиссар по делам экологического контроля обильно потел. На вид его костюм не производил впечатления удушающей сбруи, но комиссар был человеком крупногабаритным. Сайнжа наверняка сказал бы что-то про "много мяса" и "трофей", но у Йонге в голове вертелась только идиотская теория, что комиссар сам собирался поймать и зажарить многоножку, чтобы удовлетворить взыскательный гурманский аппетит, а теперь чудовищно огорчен.  
Комиссар вытер лоб мягкой салфеткой в сто пятьдесят первый раз и шумно вздохнул.  
– А ведь эндемик! – патетично воскликнул он. – Только на одном полуострове Эйрики! Вулканическая сколопендра Лукаса!  
В возникшей паузе ожидаемой почтительности не ощущалось.  
– А чего она у вас без поводка разгуливала? – наконец высказался Рудольф. – А если б кого за задницу прихватила? Это очень эндемично?  
Комиссар несколько мгновений смотрел на него с непонятным выражением лица.  
– Эндемичный – это значит "очень редкий", – медленно сказал он.  
– Да уж вряд ли такой укус можно считать распространенным явлением, – нахмурился Рудольф.  
Йонге покончил с попытками заглянуть в лежащую перед комиссаром планшетку и громко вздохнул, привлекая внимание.  
– Этот эндемик подобрался очень близко к жилым территориям. Я так понимаю, водятся они в местах, где туристам делать нечего. Но что делать туристам, когда сколопендры начинают водиться среди них?  
– Звонить на приемную стойку отеля! – возмущенно всплеснул руками комиссар.   
Напарники переглянулись. Рудольф попробовал закатить глаза, но тут же сморщился.  
"Или я еще пьян, или он дурак".  
"Или он из лиги антигуманистов", – согласился Йонге.  
– Короче, давайте пойдем на сделку, – нетерпеливо сказал он. – Мы не вешаем в каждый инфоблог сообщения о сколопендрах, вы не пытаетесь намекнуть нам на уплату штрафа.  
Комиссар скривился и вновь протер лоб салфеткой. Почему-то особенно обильно потел именно лоб. Возможно, комиссар прилагал слишком много умственных усилий для такой расслабленной планеты.  
– Я вам объясню, как все будет, – сказал он. – Мы наложим на вас административный штраф. Но одновременно выкупим у вас экземпляр сколопендры, как представляющий научную ценность.  
"Куда мне еще штрафов?" – возопил Рудольф.  
– Не пойдет, – категорически сказал Йонге. Он в штрафных пометках на гражданской карте не был заинтересован совершенно. – Начнем с того, что никто из нас не подписывал соглашений о защите эндемичных видов Эйрики. Я бы даже сказал, что в курортных карточках прописано ровно противоположное. Кажется, что-то про обеспечение безопасности отдыхающих...  
Комиссар шумно вздохнул и потянулся за графином. Аккуратно налил из него воду в кварцевый стакан и принялся обстоятельно, со знанием дела утолять жажду. Покончив, он поставил стакан на круглую салфетку и пару мгновений им любовался, прежде чем перевести взгляд на экипаж "Фелиции".  
– Как же не прописано? – приятно изумился он. – Вот, могу на память процитировать: "Турист обязан соблюдать законодательство страны и места временного пребывания, уважать ее социальное устройство, обычаи, традиции и религиозные верования".   
– Так, стоп вообще, подождите. – Рудольф поднял обе руки. – Собственно, почему мы? Вы ж там, наверное, провели какое-нибудь служебное расследование и уже выяснили, что мы тут вообще не при делах? Да, в одном экипаже, но какое это имеет отношение к причинению ущерба?  
– Что значит "какое"? – еще раз очень удивился комиссар. – По законодательству потомки ветви принимают на себя все обязанности и обязательства, в том числе представление в гражданских, уголовных и военных делах, а также при необходимости осуществления торгово-коммерческих взаимоотношений.  
– Чего? – переспросил Йонге, ощущая неимоверную вату в голове.  
– В случае отсутствия непосредственного субъекта права, – уточнил комиссар.  
– Какие потомки, герр Лозо? – очень вежливо спросил Рудольф. – Вам, может, еще воды дать? Вы нас хорошо видите?  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, комиссар сложил руки на животе. Пальцы блестели от испарины, лоб вновь покрылся пленочкой. Он внимательно посмотрел на напарников, будто и впрямь пытался найти в них признаки яутского происхождения.  
Глейтер дернулся.  
"ДНК, что ли, вынюхивает?" – изумленно передал Рудольф.  
"Чтоб я знал".  
– Так вы не обладаете сведениями о собственном гражданстве? – чрезвычайно аккуратно и даже заботливо уточнил комиссар.  
Снова повисла пауза, и на этот раз воздух заполнило предчувствие нехорошего.  
– Слушайте, господа, что-то мне нехорошо, – Рудольф прижал руку к груди и часто задышал. Глаза остекленели, он заморгал. – Черт, воздуха не хватает...  
– Что такое, вам плохо? – искренне всполошился комиссар. – Минуточку! Стюард! Живо сюда!  
– Воды дайте, – прохрипел Рудольф.  
Йонге дернулся к стакану и тут же получил по мозгам.  
"Ищи быстрей, что за гражданство, мать твою!"  
– Кислород! – рявкнул Йонге. – Где у вас аптечка?  
Комиссар вскочил из-за стола и посеменил к стене. Йонге перетянул весь блик-резерв на себя и яростно затребовал от Фелиции срочных данных по гражданскому реестру.

Комиссар суетился у аптечки, пытаясь снять ее со стены. Болты прикипели намертво.  
Йонге выскочил из-за стола и двумя прыжками оказался рядом, содрал кейс и нарочито яростно грохнул им об стол. В кабинет ворвался стюард, балансирующий на гравидиске.   
Мгновенно сосканировав весь кабинет, машина устремилась к Рудольфу. Йонге отскочил с дороги. Стюард подлетел к механику и начал тыкать подносом.  
"Что за робототехника?" – возмутился Рудольф, не переставая закатывать глаза и дергать себя за ворот.   
– Я вызову экстренную помощь!  
– Не стоит, – Йонге схватил комиссара за рукав, мешая нарисовать символ для скан-камер. – У него бывает от волнения. Черт возьми, мы поэтому к вам и прилетели – отдыхать! Успокаивать нервную систему, а не иметь дело с вашей фауной!   
Фелиция наконец-то ответила.  
"Обновлены личные карты граждан человеческого блока Фузии, обновление произведено в безуведомительном режиме. Присвоение второго гражданства в соответствии с международным договором..."  
"Потом!"  
Выдернув маску из кейса, Йонге по привычке швырнул ее Рудольфу. Тот так же привычно поймал маску, растеряв образ больного человека. Йонге мысленно ругнулся. Рудольф вновь схватился за воротник, прихлопнул маску и растекся в кресле, протянув ноги под стол.   
Дыхание его сделалось ровным, глубоким и очень медленным.   
– Давайте продолжим, – быстро и зло сказал пилот. – Мне это второе гражданство всякий раз поперек горла. Есть оно, есть, но и сам субъект, чтоб его, права, имеется, просто свалил на развлечения. Давайте отложим. У вас существует процедура отсрочки?  
– Ну... – комиссар нервно поправил галстук с бабочками, – есть отложительные меры... Условно говоря, запрет покидать территорию муниципального объекта до...  
– Замечательно, – бросил Йонге. – Мы планировали остаться здесь надолго. Считайте это ограничительным сроком. Свяжемся с субъектом права, договоримся и предъявим встречные иски. Не забудьте адвокатов.  
Под растерянным взглядом комиссара Йонге прошествовал к напарнику, вытащил его из кресла и почти взвалил на себя. Рудольф уронил голову и опять прижал руку к груди.  
– Десять рабочих дней, – комиссар наконец обрел былое хладнокровие. – По истечении срока вам будет направлено уведомление об открытии административного производства.

– А табличку поздравительную на кой клеили? – уже шагнув за порог поинтересовался Йонге. – Что за балаган?  
Непроизвольно он скопировал интонации адмирала Хармати, и вышло так похоже, что Рудольф втянул кислород сильнее обычного и ощутимо сдержал кашель.  
– Мы собирались выкупить у вас этот экземпляр, – кисло сказал комиссар. Прошел к своему месту, снял с подноса стюарда стакан и глотнул. – К тому же, политика курортов Эйрики состоит в том, чтобы производить исключительно положительные впечатления. Не забудьте масочку вернуть.  
– Мы уже впечатлены, – ядовито сказал Йонге. – Практически до реанимации. Всего хорошего.

* * *

– Какое еще двойное гражданство? – шипел Рудольф, яростно колотя себя маской по колену.  
Они сидели в "ракушке" неподалеку от купола администрации. Йонге развернул над браслетом информацию, полученную от Фелиции и рассматривал текст со всех сторон.  
– Ты что, думаешь, он растает? – не выдержал Рудольф. – Или, если посмотреть справа, то он окажется не тем, что слева?  
– Отвали, припадочный.  
– Да будь мне благодарен, – Рудольф прекратил самоистязание и оттянул завязки на маске, тут же громко ими щелкнув. – Если бы не моя находчивость, ты бы так и блеял...  
– А ты знаешь, что по законам имперского дома Найхави я сейчас могу тебя прирезать за оскорбление?  
Рудольф, затеявший было вновь щелкнуть, покосился на напарника и очень аккуратно положил маску на скамью.

Сайнжа, наконец-то восстановленный в правах, опять сделал все чрезвычайно по-яутски. Не спросив ни совета, ни мнения экипажа "Фелиции", он оформил документы, которые сейчас мерцали в воздухе перед Йонге. Внушительные листы, заверенные суровыми угловатыми подписями и отсканированные в цифру. Согласно документам, оба гражданина человеческого блока Фузии приобрели вторичное гражданство. По факту квазиусыновления одной из ветвей имперского дома Найхави.   
– Ничего не понимаю, – вздохнул Рудольф. – А как же наш статус персон нон-грата?  
– Сделавших из резиденции нон-дворец, – неуклюже пошутил Йонге.  
– У меня был повод, – почти довольно откликнулся Рудольф.  
Йонге сверился с часами и с досадой свернул сведения о гражданской карте.  
– Чтоб этого имперского сыночка там на Скуль сожрали, – от всей души пожелал он. – Поднасрал и сдриснул! А нам теперь огребай и раскапывай!  
Рудольф засмеялся. Подвинувшись ближе, хлопнул напарника по плечу.  
– Если что, этим штрафом будет испорчена вторая карта, – уверенно сказал он. – Яуты, думаю, срали на эти штрафы. Каким-нибудь имперским указом их аннулируют, небось.  
– Да мне ни в какой карте эти долбаные записи не нужны!  
– Что ты так разнервничался? – удивился Рудольф. – Подумаешь, у меня их вообще куча, но летаю же.  
– А у меня карта чистая! – рявкнул Йонге, окончательно выйдя из себя. – Охотник херов! Слов нет!  
Рудольф нахмурился и поиграл желваками.  
– Прекрати орать, товарищ капитан. И давай-ка выкладывай, что ты так над картой трясешься.  
Йонге сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку скамьи. Раздражала даже мягкая подушка под задницей. Солнечный свет за пределами "ракушки" казался слишком ярким, а йодированный запах моря внезапно начал отдавать лекарствами. Десятком фарм-коктейлей.   
Рудольф молчал, Йонге тоже не открывал рта, и тишину в "ракушке" нарушал только птичий гомон и звон насекомых. По вечерам членистоногая мелкота устраивала целые оркестровые вечеринки. Вид у них был самый что ни на есть отвратный. Немногим лучше сколопендры Лукаса.  
– Ладно, – Рудольф тяжело поднялся. – Идем. Надо к переговорам готовиться. Может, какой рекламный буклетик распечатать. Схему, хоть, этого конгресса посмотреть, а то хрен найдешь...  
– Она новая, – неохотно сказал Йонге.  
– Хм-м?  
– Карта. Она замененная.  
Рудольф снова сделал шаг к скамейке, сел и вытянул ноги.  
– В старой дерьма всякого полно, – сказал Йонге, глядя на заросли багровых цветов перед "ракушкой". Вдалеке проглядывал флагшток и развевающийся на нем красно-оранжевый флаг Эйрики. – Сначала из гео, потом из фармы. Как валить решил, обновку заказал. По связям, но все равно недешево. Весь шлак почистили, поэтому и денег осталось немного на свой корабль. И я купил маленький.  
Снова воцарилась пауза.  
– Ну и ладно, – почти весело сказал Рудольф. – Если б купил махину, хрен бы я с тобой пересекся. У меня-то тоже негусто было с инвестициями. Подумаешь – карта чищенная. А штраф можно на меня записать. Наверняка какой-нибудь кодекс чести предусматривает переваливание этих обязательств на соседа.  
Море перестало пахнуть лекарствами. В "ракушку" влетел жук-треугольник, деловито покружился, тонко посвистывая, и хлопнулся Йонге на ногу.  
– Еще чего, – Йонге улыбнулся. – Как Сайнжа на связи будет, впаяем ему по первое число за все штрафы.   
Рудольф потянулся так, что кости хрустнули, зевнул и обхватил напарника за плечи.  
– Хорош жопу отсиживать. Пошли давай. Я вообще думал, что космические пираты выглядят поуродливее и мозгов у них не особо.  
– А я всегда считал, что военные ходят по струнке и копают от забора до обеда, – парировал Йонге.  
Жук вновь свистнул, снялся с насеста и целеустремленно полетел на выход.   
– Именно благодаря подобным заблуждениям я до сих пор прискорбным образом не являюсь адмиралом целого блока Фузии, – наставительно сказал Рудольф.  
– О-о...  
– Меня больше устраивает зарабатывание на всяких яутах, – добавил Рудольф, поднимаясь и увлекая Йонге следом. – Например, ты считал, сколько уже этих чудесных "мер вещей" за туши зверя нам перепало?  
– Души, – поправил Йонге. – Мысли высокими категориями. Ничего еще нам не перепало, но завтра-послезавтра начнется. Очень надеюсь.   
Они вышли под солнце, и Йонге передернул плечами. От руки приятеля моментально становилось жарко. Рудольф убрал руку, но тут же поднял палец.  
– Итак, наш план таков: мы в блеске предстаем перед этим твоим "Зигсоном", вешаем ему лапшу на уши, берем заказ и берем кредит. Думаю, в неделю уложимся.  
– Нашим "Зигсоном", – поправил Йонге. – А еще дотягиваемся до Сайнжи и снимаем с него скальп. Кстати, ты не туда идешь.  
– Туда, туда. Хочу в море, слишком закислился в этом наморднике, надо поработать.

* * *

В бунхало играла ода "О муках выбора". На развернутых голографических экранах медленно вращались проекции самых различных комбинаций: от стиля "озверевший морпех" до "страдающий художник". Рекламная виджетка заполняла помещение глубокими проникновенными обертонами, плавно переходя от одного цветотипа к другому и не забывая упомянуть о тонком искусстве сочетания для парной работы.  
Рудольф рвался к военизированным мундирам с непременными белыми сорочками под низ. Йонге намертво впился в образ вольнонаемного разведчика и в качестве аргумента громко сравнивал разницу стоимости, попутно переводя ее в разные валюты, меры вещей и даже гравистабилизаторы.  
– Ты еще в килограммах яутского мяса посчитай! – не выдержал Рудольф.   
– В скальпах я посчитаю, – мстительно сказал Йонге. – Попробуй с ним связаться.  
– Да маяк там доисторический – хорошо, если раз в сутки отстукивается. Не буду я туда ломиться: на блик-запросах через половину сектора разоришься. Я уже все рассчитал, график отзыва есть, поэтому можешь составить все свои запросы и выдать мне на рассмотрение. Чтоб лишних символов не слать.  
– Твоя педантичность меня угнетает.  
– Во всем должен быть порядок, – Рудольф снова покосился на голограмму полувоенного мундира.  
– Особенно в мастерской?  
– Это внутренний порядок, – с достоинством ответил механик. – У тебя иные логические принципы. Как только мы получим крошку Фелицию назад, я сделаю полигон...  
– Чего?  
Планшетник, валявшийся на кровати, заиграл бравурную мелодию и запереливался радугой. Рудольф всем лицом выразил радость от внезапного ухода от скользкой темы, почти опрокинулся назад, достал до планшетника кончиками пальцев – и вызов немедленно активировался.  
Вступительное рекламное шоу конгресса оба прослушали с каменными физиономиями. Феерия красок сменилась на лаконичное "XQ-коды участников готовы к активации".  
Рудольф помахал, командуя виджетке свернуть все голограммы.  
– Давай, – сказал он, – веди меня туда, где можно купить эту робу старателей и ковырятелей.

* * *

Под конгресс благоразумно отвели целый остров. Пара десятков юрких катеров мотались между островом и побережьем как бешеные, погружая всех желающих попасть на "грандиозное световое и музыкальное представление", сопровождающее конгресс. Будучи курортом, Эйрика превращала любое мероприятие в туристический фестиваль. Дополнительно курсировали то ли три, то ли четыре квадроплана – Йонге не мог посчитать в надвигающихся сумерках.  
– Слушай, чего они все в белом, а?  
Рудольф сидел на поваленном стволе и болтал ногами.  
– В условиях написано, – рассеянно откликнулся Йонге. – Кто в белом – каждый второй оздоровительный коктейль бесплатно.  
– Хорошо, что мы по делу, – обрадовался Рудольф. – А то я б или сдох от зависти, или упился насмерть витаминами.  
– Второе, второе, – пробормотал Йонге. – Эх, рано пришли.  
Толпа посетителей не уменьшалась, несмотря на старания катеров. Над островом уже вспыхнули первые зарницы лазерного представления. Звук не шел – весь остров оградили акустическим барьером, чтобы не тревожить почтенных пенсионеров, предпочитающих тихие эйрические пляжи. Хотя Йонге готов был поклясться, что разглядел несколько чрезвычайно бодрых старикашек, замотанных в бинты, словно на карнавале Муэрто.

"Внимание, дополнительно открыты гейты Е-восемь и Е-шесть! Просим проследовать к причалам!"  
В воздухе вспыхнули указатели, и часть толпы немедленно устремилась в новом направлении. На этот раз Йонге окончательно уверился, что видел мелькнувшие бинты пенсионеров.  
– О, так-то лучше, – Рудольф спрыгнул и потоптался. – Двинули.  
Еще раз проверив коды, Йонге последовал за ним.

* * *

"Костюм надо было брать. Костюм и буклетик!"  
Даже в обычном глейтере Рудольф ухитрялся выразительно шипеть. Йонге почувствовал краткий приступ сожаления, что репитеры нельзя выключать по мгновенному желанию.  
Они угодили в мир длинных официальных коридоров. Рабочая одежда здесь и впрямь казалась неуместной.  
Йонге решительно выпятил челюсть, не отрывая взгляд от мерцающего указателя. Переливчатая стрелка вела их мимо дверей и боковых ответвлений. Воздух становился влажным, и уже казалось, что они вот-вот дойдут до самой середины острова, а потом ухнут в гигантскую кальдеру.  
Стрелка уткнулась в обычную дверь. Йонге шагнул первым, подвергся быстрому сканированию – и дверь сразу же открылась. Рудольф буквально наступал на пятки, поэтому Йонге шагнул вперед – и мгновенно отшатнулся. Рудольф крякнул, принимая на себя вес напарника.  
– Чего там?  
– Тьфу, холера, – Йонге раздраженно встряхнулся. – Любители спецэффектов!  
Продолжая держать его за плечи, Рудольф выглянул в дверной проем и уважительно присвистнул. Пошевелив плечами, Йонге высвободился и сделал осторожный шаг.  
Вне "Фелиции" космические привычки быстро стирались. Мгновенная адаптация к миру земному проходила практически незаметно. В данную секунду адаптировавшийся мозг считал, что ходить по воде невозможно, и отчаянно протестовал, запугивая хозяина истеричными сигналами опасности. Йонге нахмурился и демонстративно потопал вперед, грохоча ботинками по идеально-прозрачному пластику. Он даже не видел, где находятся соединительные швы. Ни одной заклепки.  
– Сплошной октогласс, – прокомментировал Рудольф. – Дорого и надежно.

Взгляд сам собой скользил по стенам вниз и немедленно обрушивался в океаническую бездну. Оранжевая вода, белые известняковые стены, умелая подсветка, казалось, внизу – специальный филиал адских чертогов, в котором встречают за особо чудовищные преступления.   
Над головой колыхались багровые метелки древесных водорослей. Йонге оглядывал их с особым подозрением: воздух в помещении не двигался.  
И во всем этом буйстве красок отсутствовал хозяин.  
– Торжественность, мать ее, – пробормотал Рудольф.   
Они добрались до группы из трех кресел и небольшого стола, и Йонге немедленно занял то кресло, над которым водорослей было чуть поменьше. Рудольф обошел стол, то и дело на ходу пристукивая в пол пяткой, а затем тормознул возле соседнего кресла и расслабленно в него плюхнулся.  
– Точки пробоя искал, – пояснил он. – Ни одной.  
– А, то есть ты на практике проверял, можем ли мы провалиться на дно океана, – проворчал Йонге.  
Рудольф пожал плечами. Одновременно с этим в воздухе тонко и очень стеклянно треснуло. Йонге машинально кинул взгляд себе под ноги. Однако прозрачный пол оставался безупречно целым.   
За спиной застучали шаги.   
Рудольф перевел взгляд, и Йонге внутренне напрягся, увидев, как у напарника округлились глаза.  
Шаги приблизились, обогнули их – и представитель "Sieg and Son" предстал во всем блеске.  
– Слава Аль-Каххар! – воскликнул он, ослепительно улыбаясь. – Вы еще не успели соскучиться? Обстоятельства задержали меня!  
Титаническим усилием воли сдержав так же лезущие на лоб глаза, Йонге улыбнулся и вежливо кивнул.  
– Рад знакомству! – представитель размашисто плюхнулся в кресло. Браслеты дружно зазвенели. Ослепительно белые шаровары зашуршали. Представитель сложил руки на животе, продолжая улыбаться. – По милости Аллаха дано мне имя Шенай.  
Руки он им не протянул, да и сама формулировка звучала странно, но Йонге привык к различным ритуалам. Туршки явно выработали свой.  
– Очень приятно, господин Шенай, – кивнул Йонге. – Рады встрече.  
Представитель компании был чертовски молод. Только со второго взгляда Йонге увидел следы искусного вмешательства и с облегчением накинул господину Шенаю сорок лет сверх тех двадцати пяти, на которые тот выглядел.  
– Так вот он, этот удивительный экипаж, – господин Шенай продолжал излучать дружелюбие. – Что ж, приступим к делу? Или вы предпочтете чай?  
Йонге покачал головой. Господин Шенай перевел взгляд на Рудольфа.  
– Только если белый, – сказал Рудольф. – Это традиция моей родины.  
Господин Шенай наклонился вперед и небрежно порисовал на столе. Йонге машинально отметил сложность иероглифической коммуникации: у стола явно была не заводская настройка.  
– Нравится ли вам Эйрика? – светски поинтересовался туршк.  
– Впечатляет, особенно в таком разрезе, – Йонге выразительно постучал носком ботинка по полу.  
– Удивительная планета, – закивал Шенай. – И сервис ей под стать. Люблю здесь останавливаться, когда воля Аль-Малик направляет меня... О, минуту.

Чай принес живой человек. Женщина, наряженная в традиционный островной костюм, безошибочно направилась к Рудольфу и с поклоном протянула ему крохотный поднос. Рудольф взял еще более крохотную чашечку с видом, будто два года прожил на Архее Ломоносова.  
– Итак, – господин Шенай расправил кушак и рассеянно покрутил длинным концом с кистями. Браслеты опять зазвенели. – Мы изучили ваш послужной список. Вы экипаж, потерявший патент, засветившийся у военных и разворошивший дипломатический улей.  
Йонге почти против воли перевел взгляд на напарника. Глейтерная связь упорно молчала, и невозможность советоваться друг с другом страшно нервировала. Рудольф невозмутимо тянул чай.  
– Давайте я переведу, – Йонге сложил пальцы шалашиком. – Мы – единственный экипаж, летающий быстрее прочих, успешно договорившийся с военными и открывший целый хренов артефакт.  
Шенай усмехнулся и коснулся лба двумя пальцами. Черный камень в перстне почти запульсировал.  
– Отлично, – сказал он. – Мы тоже сделали ставку не на ваши провалы, а на то, что после них вы живы, здоровы и, кажется, прекрасно себя чувствуете.  
– Абсолютно, – согласился Йонге. – Хорошо, когда можешь позволить себе свободное плавание.   
– И открытые тендеры, – подхватил господин Шенай. – Конечно! Что ж, у нас есть груз. Вы знакомы с нашей спецификой?  
Йонге помедлил пару секунд, чтобы не выдать, как тщательно он зазубрил все, что нашел о "Зигсон" в открытом доступе.  
– Модификанты для сельского хозяйства, – наконец сказал он.  
Рудольф допил чай и начал покачивать чашечку на пальце.  
– Именно, – Шенай поднял палец и нарисовал сложный жест. – Скорее всего вы не в курсе, но это развивающееся в последние годы, перспективное направление. Ранее мы приспосабливались под условия колониальных территорий. Теперь мы их активно изменяем. И, поскольку рынок молод, конкуренция довольно активна. Еще не установились крупные игроки. Здесь важно что?  
– Скорость, – послушно сказал Йонге.  
Шенай сощурился и на мгновение превратился в хитрого шестидесятилетнего хрена. Мгновение прошло – и туршк вновь стал обаятельным молодым человеком.  
– Верно. И еще – цена.  
Йонге слегка потерял мысль туршка, и предпочел вежливо промолчать.  
– Итак, основная проблема в скорости, – Шенай беззаботно покачивал носком туфли. – Мы создаем свою продукцию под определенную среду. Сейчас у нас есть проект на разработку вида, который должен попасть на нужную планету в течение двадцати четырех часов.  
– Иначе? – с подозрением уточнил Йонге.  
– Передохнут, – с сожалением улыбнулся туршк. – А это бизнес. Мы не можем допускать таких ошибок.  
– И стоит это?..  
Шенай улыбнулся, склонился над столом и нарисовал цифру. Йонге приложил немыслимые усилия, чтобы удержать нейтральное выражение лица. Рудольф продолжал раскачивать чашку, но Йонге видел, как траектория на миг сбилась, и почувствовал всплеск чужого возбуждения – а может просто испытал его сам и по привычке сложил с чужим.  
Шенай поднял взгляд и снова улыбнулся.  
– Да, цена высока, – сказал он. – Поэтому мы тоже готовы заплатить довольно внушительную сумму. Поэтому мы ищем не только быстрый, но и проверенный корабль. Тех, кто не попытается свернуть налево. Вам, приношу извинения, деваться уже некуда. Вас знают все.  
Йонге откинулся в кресле. Рудольф прекратил вертеть чашку, оглянулся и, не найдя, куда пристроить, поставил прямо на активную поверхность стола.  
– Хорошо. Что за специфика?  
– Рыбы, – Шенай погладил перстень. – Рыбы-разведчики.  
– А эти ваши рыбы, они в гибернации?  
Шенай покачал головой.  
– Живой груз. Перевозятся в аквариумном контейнере.  
На этот раз сдержаться не получилось, и Йонге тяжело вздохнул.  
– Нет. Очень жаль, но у нас другой тип судна. На нем нет таких систем жизнеобеспечения, – Йонге подавил следующий вздох. Отзывы, бабло и место в рейтинге уплывали в голубую даль. – Вам придется поискать другой корабль. Класс "Джерико" – у них эта специализация.   
– Verarsche, – буркнул Рудольф.  
– А это не ваша проблема, – господин Шенай вновь прищурился. – От вас только двадцать четыре часа, за которые вы должны доставить груз.  
Йонге пытался нащупать подвох, и пауза затянулась. Шенай вздохнул и заложил ногу на ногу.   
– Вы представляете, сколько стоит развернуть производство на стороне заказчика? Или нанять гигантский транспортник вроде "Джерико"? И сколько должен в итоге заплатить конечный покупатель, чтобы покрыть наши расходы? Та цена, которую вы здесь видели, – он ткнул в стол, – ничтожна по сравнению с обычными затратами.  
Йонге развел руками, признавая поражение на ниве бизнес-планирования. Шенай улыбнулся. Широко и открыто, но глаза оставались неподвижными. Гораздо неподвижнее, чем камень в перстне.  
– И далеко лететь? – подал голос Рудольф.  
– В сектор Альтеи.  
Йонге чуть не присвистнул. Альтеянцы обосновались в труднодоступных местах: весь их сектор изобиловал аномалиями грави-ландшафта и петли спейсштрассе осторожно ползли от маяка к маяку. Торчать там можно было до чертиков, а по стандарту – дня три.  
– Доставьте их быстро. Мы гарантируем самые положительные отзывы в вашем рейтинге.  
– Какие-нибудь ваши коллеги по бизнесу собираются гоняться за нами по галактике? – уточнил Рудольф. – С целью покрыть свои расходы и подвести нам сальдо?  
Шенай захохотал. Искренне и со вкусом, хлопая себя по коленям. Смех был так заразителен, что Йонге тоже улыбнулся. Рудольф пробовал сохранить серьезное выражение, но уголки губ все равно подергивались.  
Просмеявшись, Шенай погрозил им пальцем.  
– Так вы беретесь?  
Йонге подумал пару секунд и махнул рукой.  
– Ордер, бортовой список, прочие документы?  
Шенай снова пошевелил пальцем на столе, но вместо явления какого-нибудь специалиста по страхованию произошло формирование голограммы со стандартным пакетом документов. Йонге молча протянул руку, и документы выразительно свернулись в трубочку, прежде чем так же наглядно нырнуть в браслет.  
Йонге сразу отправил весь пакет на "Фелицию". Читать юридические абракадабры не мог ни один нормальный человек, поэтому на искины ставилась стандартная программа "Юрист+", отрабатывающая шедевры торгового крючкотворства.  
Пакет шел невыносимо медленно. Шенай приподнял черную, словно нарисованную бровь.  
– Связь плохая, – почти извиняясь, объяснил Йонге. – Борт на Сельве стоит.  
Туршк уселся в кресле поудобнее, закинул нога на ногу и устроил оба локтя на колене.   
"Запрос принят в обработку", – проснулась Фелиция.  
"По кодексу Найхави проверь", – напомнил Йонге.  
"Спасибо, первый пилот, я учитываю", – обиженно отозвался искин.  
Задумчиво подперев подбородок, туршк переводил взгляд с одного напарника на другого. Черные глаза поблескивали.   
"Договор стандартный, отклонений нет", – отрапортовала Фелиция.  
– И последний вопрос, – Йонге опять постарался сохранить бесстрастное лицо. – Когда?  
– Если вы согласны – мы запускаем производство. Через семь дней вы должны принять груз.   
Рудольф с легким интересом разглядывал стол. Йонге мгновенно подсчитал оставшиеся сроки охоты, сроки предварительного задержания и почти расплылся в улыбке.  
– Беремся.

Господин Шенай незамедлительно протянул руку: над ладонью сформировался код оферты. Йонге отчаянно попробовал заново прикинуть все варианты, сдался и тоже протянул руку.   
Голубой код слился с синим, на мгновение голограммы смазались, а затем каждый получил на браслет торжественную и четкую завершительную эмблему.   
Шенай отнял руку и вновь погладил перстень.  
– Теперь о специфике. Это нейробионическая система сбора данных, основанная на вариативном гене. У них крайне развита стайная эмпатия, практически можно сказать, что они разумны. Правда, поговорить вы не сможете, все управление построено на отдельном языке.  
– В накладных эти эксперименты как пойдут? – влез Рудольф.  
– Хрящевые рыбы. И шесть обслуживающих кибериков.  
– А чего сразу про кибериков не сказали? – возмутился Рудольф.  
– Может быть, вы из движения неолуддитов? – тонко пошутил Шенай.  
– Просто это дополнительный контроль, – Рудольф выразительно покрутил пальцами. – Знаю как минимум четыре случая, когда пластиковые мозги крупно ехали.  
– В нашем случае это всего лишь управляющая среда. И, конечно, охрана, не буду скрывать.  
– Ключи на кибериков будут? – Рудольф продолжил гнуть свою линию.  
Шенай поднял бровь. Йонге покосился на Рудольфа и увидел то же самое. Оппоненты напоминали драматических актеров.   
– А патентованные гарантии на прыжок будут? – вернул пас господин Шенай.  
Рудольф нахмурился. Победа осталась на стороне заказчика. Йонге силой загнал напряжение, поднимавшееся по позвоночнику, обратно в копчик.  
– Давайте будем объективны, – Шенай сложил пальцы шалашиком. – Вы не самый надежный вариант, но самый подходящий в данном случае. Бизнес всегда построен на риске. Как с нашей стороны, так и с вашей.  
– Ну...  
Йонге так и не закончил глубокомысленное начало. Он действительно не слишком разбирался в большом бизнесе и не мог настолько вникнуть в логику заказчика, чтобы найти там дыры и противоречия. Каждый имел что-то себе на уме, а кто не хотел рисковать – сидел на нищих госзаказах.   
– Прекрасно. И как символ нашего успешного сотрудничества... – Шенай наклонился и вновь раскрыл ладонь, вызывая голограмму.   
Йонге машинально протянул руку, и туршк поймал его за пальцы. Помедлил, снова глядя в сторону. Йонге наконец-то догадался, что представитель компании постоянно на связи со своим боссом.  
– Ваш аванс.   
Потрескивание линии связи, передающей драгоценную информацию, Йонге практически чувствовал каждым волоском – как электричество гипериона. 

* * *

Остров купался во влажных тропических запахах. Развлекательная часть программы вспыхивала фейерверками из-за высоких крон.  
– Старик, я тебя страсть как уважаю, – Рудольф энергично похлопал Йонге по плечу. – Я бы в жизни не смог с этой макакой крашеной общаться! Скользкий – так в рожу и просит.   
Другой рукой механик бережно прижимал к груди коробку с легкомысленным бантом. В честь удачно завершенной сделки, механик ничтоже сумняшеся вытребовал у Шеная презент — туршские сладости в ассортименте.  
– Не такой уж и крашеный, – рассеянно заметил Йонге. – Это генотип, ты вон белобрысый.  
– Да у него глаза накрашены, – возмутился Рудольф, обдирая акацию.  
– Наверное, татуировка, – все так же рассеянно откликнулся Йонге.  
Куда больше крашеных глаз господина Шеная Йонге интересовала полетная карта и грузовая спецификация, которые должны были прийти на личный адрес. Он уже несколько раз обновил запрос к серверной точке, но список писем оставался неизменен. Последним маячило уведомление о запрете выезда с Эйрики и страшно мозолило глаза.   
Рудольф что-то ворчал, но Йонге даже не вслушивался.  
– Да что тут со связью такое? – наконец раздраженно сказал он.  
– Глушилки, – мгновенно откликнулся Рудольф. – Если ты про выход в кластеры.  
– Да? Значит нужно возвращаться на материк. Я полетную карту получить не могу.  
– Ничего страшного не случится, – помахал рукой механик. – Ты вот как относишься к современной музыке? Я посмотреть хочу, что они там намутили. Слышишь, как вибрирует? Как двигатель, если в середку забраться, к стержню.  
– Ты серьезно?  
Торчать возле стержня мог только самоубийца, а у работающего стержня – извращенный самоубийца.  
– Это был незабываемый опыт, – весело сказал Рудольф. – Вперед!  
– Погоди. Прежде чем мы упьемся до нестояния, я хочу защитить собственный браслет.  
– Что? А, валяй. Лучше бы и не надевал.  
– Шутишь? И заодно Сайнже послание оставлю. По графику – заметь.  
– Так сеть не работает, – Рудольф подергал бант на коробке и вновь переключился на акацию. – Хорош телепаться!  
– А я отложенное, – Йонге быстро поднял файрвол на браслете, развернул блок уведомления и задумался.  
– Начни со слов "Слышь ты, зубастая жопа", – посоветовал Рудольф и сорвал стручок.   
Акация неодобрительно зашуршала.  
– Появилось дело, нужно срочно вылетать, – пробормотал Йонге. – Не задерживайся сверх срока… Свяжись с нами в ближайшее время.   
Рудольф дунул в зеленую свистульку. Звук получился мерзким. Йонге поставил уведомление на отправку, полностью заблокировал браслет и выдернул стручок изо рта напарника.  
– Вот теперь я готов отправиться на поиски клофелиновых приключений.  
– Тю! Ты слишком осторожен.  
Рудольф перехватил коробку в другую руку и решительно направился в сторону сияющих лазерных проекций.  
И Йонге последовал за ним.

* * *

Сладости Рудольф раздарил. Йонге добавил дипломатическими талантами и едва не довел дело до конкурса мокрых маек, но вовремя притормозил: девушек на фестивале было много, а коробка – не бездонная.   
Неизбежным следствием щедрости Рудольфа стал улов редкостной красоты. Сразу две роскошные рыбки отплыли с механиком, а Йонге оказался наедине с экзотической медузой. После посещения господина Шеная с его исключительными взглядами на обстановку помещений Йонге никак не мог отделаться от морских ассоциаций.  
Волосы Медузы загадочно просверкивали голубыми и зелеными полосами, ресницы светились фиолетовым, на губах играл розовый неон. Россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках тоже чуть-чуть подсвечивалась, а когда Медуза улыбалась, зубы вспыхивали, как жемчуг.  
– Откуда здесь такие большие парни? – Медуза покачивала ногой. Легкая обувка из ремешков и светящегося пластика грозила вот-вот соскользнуть. – Это же местечко для пенсионеров и белых воротничков, которым хоть так оторваться.  
– Всем хочется веселья, – глубокомысленно ответил Йонге. – А ты откуда прилетела? Из какой волшебной звездной системы?  
Медуза засмеялась и подвинулась ближе. Тонкие пальцы легли на плечо.  
– Из скучной. Лова-сорок – слышал о такой?  
– Увы, никогда.  
– Все так говорят, – Медуза вздохнула. – Скучная система, обычная планета, провинциальный город и работа по продаже модульных систем. Ну а ты? Отважный пират?  
– Отважный разведчик, – поправил Йонге, улыбаясь. От Медузы пахло чем-то сладким. Хотелось попробовать ее на язык. – На самом деле тоже ничего особенного. Мотаешься среди астероидов, здесь что-то поймаешь, там подцепишь...  
– Вот и познакомились, – Медуза прижалась к нему. – Взять друг с друга нечего, так что... не будем тратить время зря?  
Йонге подхватил прядь голубых волос и пропустил сквозь пальцы. Волосы у Медузы были такие же гибкие и мягкие, как она сама.   
Он слегка повернулся, высвобождая больше места для маневра обеими руками, и в этот момент программа файрвола резко ожила. Местный отклик по глейтеру был настолько сильным, что Йонге дернул головой и сморщился.  
"Попытка взлома", – предупредил браслет.  
Йонге растерянно посмотрел на ласковые пальцы. Девица так и водила ими около браслета, иногда задевая металлокерамическую пряжку. Йонге нахмурился и накрыл ее ладонь своей.  
Свободной рукой Медуза тут же потянулась к его лицу. Он краем глаза заметил светящуюся красным кромку на ногтях и резко отшатнулся.  
А затем крепко схватил за запястье.  
– Ой! Больно же!  
– Конечно, – мрачно сказал Йонге. – Давай, рассказывай, что в моем браслете искала?  
Девица заморгала, хлопая люминесцентными ресницами.   
– У меня гиперлинк, – почти ласково сказал Йонге. – И я тебя не знаю, так что говори или пальцы переломаю.  
Для наглядности он сжал тонкую руку. И внезапно для него самого по кольцам прыгнул разряд.  
Девица громко взвизгнула. Йонге от неожиданности сжал пальцы еще крепче. Девица почти забилась на месте. По всему телу вспыхнул ветвистый узор, в декольте ярко вспыхнуло и стрельнуло искрами.  
– Пусти-и!  
Визг сделался таким скрежещущим, что Йонге инстинктивно разжал пальцы и отшатнулся. Девица отскочила, шипя и тряся головой. Йонге отчетливо почувствовал запах паленого волоса.

Медуза дернула головой, втянула воздух, и Йонге машинально дернулся в сторону. Светящаяся слюна шлепнулась на ствол дерева. Йонге был готов поклясться, что услышал шипение.  
– Ах ты сука!  
Медуза быстро попятилась. Йонге секунду промедлил, одновременно готовясь прыгать вперед и бить женщину по морде – и в это же мгновение из полутьмы ландшафтных дорожек вынырнул Рудольф.  
Бесшумно и быстро – точно голографическая проекция – он кинулся вперед. Йонге все-таки прыгнул. Медуза отпрыгнула тоже: строго назад, неестественно раскинув и вытянув в стороны руки.  
Рудольф поймал ее за пояс.  
Медуза опять завизжала. Так громко, что Йонге все-таки не выдержал и ударил наотмашь по губам. Голова девицы мотнулась, руки упали.  
– Опять синтетики? – почти взревел Рудольф, перехватывая Медузу за плечи.  
Та очнулась, яростно и молча взбрыкнула, лягнула механика, но он вовремя подставил бедро.  
– Ты от кого? – Рудольф тряхнул ее со всей силы.  
– Пусти, сученыш! – заверещала Медуза.  
Йонге хлопнул в ладоши. Оба уставились на него. Раздумья заняли у Йонге буквально долю секунды. Он склонил голову к плечу, расплываясь в улыбке, и медленно начал раздвигать ладони. Разряды потекли между пальцев, протягиваясь нитками от одного кольца к другому. Йонге даже не пришлось изображать угрожающий взгляд. Электричество так плясало в нем, что вот-вот готово было вырваться сквозь кожу. На мгновение физиономия девицы исказилась от страха, но затем она стиснула губы и вновь задергалась.

– Чуешь, жареным пахнет? – Рудольф наклонился почти к ее уху. – От кого ты?  
– Иди нахер!  
Девица снова брыкнулась. Рудольф охнул – каблук попал ему в голень. Девица рванулась, но Йонге быстро шагнул вперед, и натянутая решетка из разрядов оказалась у Медузы перед носом. Наследство гиперионовых молний радостно плясало в летней темноте.  
– Сожгу, – по-прежнему улыбаясь, пообещал Йонге.  
– От Ноланда! – выкрикнула Медуза.  
Имя было Йонге незнакомо, поэтому выражение лица он так и не изменил.  
– От того, с буровой который! – в панике выкрикнула собеседница. – Он его, его знает! – она мотнула головой назад.  
– Погодь, Йонге, – быстро сказал Рудольф. Тряхнул девицу и развернул лицом к себе, продолжая держать за плечи. – От Хромого Ноланда, что ли?  
– Ну да! Он послал! Сказал, хочет знать, куда белобрысый двинет!  
– Белобрысый? – повторил Рудольф и нахмурился.  
– Это не я, он так сказал! – взвизгнула Медуза.  
Йонге не удержался и провел сияющей ниткой по кончикам распущенных волос. В воздухе коротко вспыхнуло, девица завизжала куда громче, а Рудольф поморщился. Вонища стала невыносимой.  
– Слушай сюда, – он стиснул руки так, что девица заизвивалась. – Сейчас я тебя отпущу, и ты побежишь отсюда. Быстро-быстро. Прямо к Ноланду.  
Медуза безмолвно закивала. Йонге все еще держал заряд, но физиономию корчить перестал. Попятился, освобождая дорогу. Рудольф чуть наклонился, вглядываясь шпионке в лицо и сощурился. Потом выпрямился и разжал хватку.  
Девица застыла на месте.  
– Катись отсюда. И скажи ему, чтобы из норы своей поганой не высовывался.  
Разоряться Медуза не стала. Кинулась прочь, соскочила с освещенной тропинки и исчезла среди деревьев. 

Проводив взглядом цветные блики, Рудольф хлопнул себя по бедрам.  
– Начинается, мать твою!  
– Что, у Шеная уже появились конкуренты?   
– Какое там! Я этого говнюка знаю, он в каждой цистерне краник: всюду лезет, словно чует, гад.   
Йонге потряс руками, на всякий случай постучал по ближайшему стволу, окончательно избавляясь от разрядов, и похрустел пальцами напоследок.  
– Знаешь, давай на материк. И еще бы в бунхало пошарить надо, мало ли чего там...  
– Да я их наизнанку выверну, – кровожадно пообещал Рудольф.  
Бурное общение прервал вспыхнувший над браслетом Йонге сигнал.  
– О, карта пробилась! – обрадовался пилот. – Э?  
– Чего там?  
Рудольф на отдыхе комм-браслет не носил, декларируя свободу от трудовой рутины.  
– Оно на яутском, – нахмурился Йонге. – В смысле, это не карта!  
Шевельнув пальцем, он активировал сообщение. На ум лезли какие-то штрафы за штрафы, выписанные по второму гражданству. Но вместо текста над браслетом медленно сформировалась идеально четкая трехмерная картинка.   
– Это ж Сайнжа, – изумленно сказал Рудольф. – Только я не понял, что он делает.  
Йонге еще раз пошевелил пальцем, увеличивая изображение. Голограмма достигла полуметра в высоту, и стало видно, как сияет охотничье копье, вскинутое в привычном жесте.  
– Он нам прислал... Снимок с сафари?!  
Рудольф чуть ли не влез носом в голограмму. Обилие выпотрошенных трупов и окровавленных черепов не оставляло сомнений: великий охотник потрудился более чем ударно. В свободной руке он сжимал пучок странных штук, в которых Йонге с содроганием признал подобие вторых пастей альясов. Только эти были куда разнообразнее.   
– Причем это не просто снимок, – Рудольф тоже пошевелил пальцами, поднимая голограмму выше. – Это линк! Он на каком-то инфоблоке размещен, но я не понимаю по-яутски...  
Йонге молча выделил всю надпись и открыл модуль перевода.  
Рудольф вытащил из кармана бант с коробки и начал яростно наматывать на пальцы.   
Модуль переварил глифы в кашицу и слепил из нее обычные буквы рог-спика.  
"Опубликовано четыре часа назад. Три тысячи великих воинов поставили "Слава!" этому мгновению охоты".  
– И это в то время, как мы подвергаемся бюрократической осаде и нападению шпионов, – медленно сказал Йонге. – Ну просто полный... хрен до колен.  
Рудольф загоготал.

* * *

С утра Йонге отправил заявку на транши и держал скрещенным все, что можно было скрещивать в организме. Для полного успеха предприятия не хватало только распилить язык пополам, чтобы скрещивать и его в том числе. И сидеть на пляже ровно, не искушая судьбу постоянными проверочными запросами.  
Болтание в оранжевом теплом супчике, именуемом Эйрическим морем, успокаивало гораздо больше, чем возможное болтание на корабле в томительном ожидании. Тем более жучков в бунхало не обнаружилось, и можно было спать спокойно, не боясь выболтать во сне секреты имперской кулинарии.  
Длительное курортное зависание, пусть и за чужой счет, поначалу казалось преступным расходованием ресурса, но теперь преступным расточительством казалось прерывать оплаченный отпуск. Йонге твердо намеревался посетить заключительный вечер конгресса. Он вошел во вкус современной музыки.   
И любительниц современной музыки.  
После побега Медузы Рудольф вызвонил обратно слегка недоумевающих "рыбок", и остаток ночи прошел весьма впечатляюще. Памятуя о помаде с экстрактом медуз, Йонге следил за этим очень внимательно, но от ногтей не уберегся – и расцарапанные плечи то и дело поливал соленой водой. Жгло и тем утешало: оранжевая вода тщательно отрабатывала звание исцеляющей, под которым проходила во всех рекламных проспектах.

Надувной плотик качнулся. Йонге решительно надвинул козырек на нос. Рудольф зевнул, раздалось знакомое пшиканье противосолнечного аэрозоля.  
– Не переусердствуй, – посоветовал Йонге.  
– Отстань, скряга. Ты на кислороде скоро экономить будешь!  
– Просто он действует два часа. А ты им раз в полчаса брызгаешься. Зачем?  
– Затем, что я хочу сохранить вид цивилизованного человека. В отличие от некоторых. Некоторые уже напоминают аборигенов. И этих некоторых на вылетном контроле назад завернут. С многоножками сидеть.  
Йонге поднял козырек и внимательно посмотрел на Рудольфа.  
– Да, я прекрасно адаптируюсь, – согласился он. – В тебе говорит жалкая зависть.  
Рудольф мстительно побрызгал ему на колено. Перекатился и плюхнулся в воду прямо с борта. Йонге подтянулся к краю и посмотрел вниз. Несмотря на оранжевость, вода была абсолютно прозрачной – виднелся и желтый песок на дне, и красные кальцийники, распластавшиеся по нему причудливыми спиральными узорами.   
Рудольф быстро опускался к ним.   
Карту Йонге все же получил, но поборол рабочий зуд в пальцах и только ознакомился с общими сведениями о планете. Преимущественно там была вода. Узнав об этом, механик загорелся овладеть искусством погружения без акваланга. На голову Йонге было вывалено столько сведений о ловцах жемчуга, техниках погружения и кислородном отравлении, что Йонге уже чувствовал себя немножечко отравленным.  
Познавать водные миры без соответствующей экипировки он отказался наотрез. Свои умения в плавании Йонге считал удовлетворительными и не стремился достигнуть рекордных показателей. А зная, что Рудольфа уговаривать бесполезно, он оставался на позиции внимательного наблюдателя. На всякий случай он забил в браслет коды вызова служб спасения и втихаря от механика пролистал пару методик по экстренному откачиванию утопших.  
Пока что Рудольф не давал повода применить знания на практике. 

Йонге машинально следил, как напарник уходит все глубже. Рудольф неуловимо напоминал то ли дельфина, то ли кого-то такого же исключительно морского, далекого от хождения по унылой поверхности. На мгновение Йонге даже сделалось завидно. Он опустил руку в воду и поболтал, наблюдая, как странно преломляется свет.  
Рудольф достиг дна, задержался на пару мгновений, потом поджал ноги, кувыркнулся – и устремился наверх. Сначала он уходил в сторону, но затем отчетливо изменил курс и продолжил восхождение точно к плотику. Йонге нахмурился, подозревая напарника в желании устроить небольшое кораблекрушение.  
Рудольф поднялся и почти застыл, перестав отталкиваться ногами. Йонге тут же наклонился, протягивая руку и готовясь в случае чего выдернуть товарища на воздух. Рудольф тоже протянул руку, Йонге машинально подставил ладонь, и ему в пальцы выпал кусок красного с белыми прожилками. Йонге сжал пальцы. Рудольф снова сделал движение всем телом, легко устремляясь наверх, и вынырнул в аккурат возле бортика. Плот даже не качнуло.  
– Ф-фух! Вуаля! Рекорд!  
Йонге разжал пальцы и осмотрел свидетельство рекорда. На открытом воздухе белые прожилки быстро темнели, пока не стали совсем черными.  
– Глянь, крутая штука, – Рудольф болтался рядом, непрерывно создавая в воде завихрения. – Еле отломал! Сто баллов мне за погружение, за четкость и за силу.  
– Красиво шел, – сдержанно сказал Йонге.  
– Настоящий талант талантлив во всем, – Рудольф откинул волосы, еще раз фыркнул и облокотился на плотик. – Зря ты не ныряешь, натурально поджаришься. Будешь Йонге Черножопов-Далине.  
Йонге лениво протянул свободную руку, схватил Рудольфа за макушку и притопил. Напарник не особо сопротивлялся, а потом и вовсе ушел совсем вниз, легко высвободившись из хватки. Йонге шкурой почувствовал, что сейчас плотик потерпит крушение.   
К счастью первого пилота, Рудольф ограничился тем, что лягнул пяткой сквозь днище. После чего вынырнул с другой стороны.  
– Ладно-ладно, это я, безусловно, из зависти к твоей адаптивности, – весело сказал он.  
Побарахтался возле плотика, пару раз матюгнулся и, приложив титанические усилия, все-таки вскарабкался на борт. Хлопнувшись на разогретый пинакол, яростно зашипел и перекатился, норовя взгромоздиться на напарника. Йонге терпеливо переждал акробатические этюды – Рудольф был мокрый, холодный и отлично заменял освежитель, поэтому Йонге милосердно не тыкал ему в нос церебролином.  
– На шею не дави, – предупредил он.  
– Я верю, что эту шею не сломать, – заверил Рудольф. – Что, какие-нибудь новости? Мы внезапно меняем курс и летим в жопу?  
Йонге сдавленно засмеялся.  
– Я не согласен на жопу, – обеспокоенно сказал Рудольф. – Там неуютно и плохо пахнет.  
Он скатился обратно и заерзал, мостясь поудобнее. Йонге сунул руки под подбородок и прикрыл глаза.  
– Все-таки груз левоватый, – вздохнул он. – Нет бы честно какую-нибудь гречку доставлять.  
– Но-но! – возмутился Рудольф. – Какая гречка? Лучше уж тогда в жопу.  
Йонге собрался сказать, что столь частое поминание жопы до добра не доведет, и тут под подбородком у него пискнуло. Йонге пошевелил пальцами ног. Пискнуло снова – уже настойчивее.  
– Я говорил: не цепляй на браслет точку съема, – сказал Рудольф. – Небось опять предложения разогнать стержень бесплатно и без гипермоста.  
Пискнуло в третий раз, и Йонге все-таки потянул руку наружу. Голограмма развернулась без спросу. Невольно вспомнилась манера Хармати ломиться на экстренных частотах вещания.  
Но это был всего лишь мерзавец из рода яутов.

Великий охотник скинул сообщение, не забыв украсить его именной эмблемой: чей-то череп, пробитый копьем.  
"Рейс через два дня в 06:15 утренней зари", – гласило послание.  
– Ага, – Йонге приподнялся на локтях и потер руки. – Видал? Он еще и опаздывает!  
Рудольф повернул голову и одним глазом посмотрел на сообщение. После чего тоже оживился.  
– Снятие скальпа? – деловито уточнил он.   
Йонге мечтательно посмотрел в воду, столкнулся там с внимательными ответными взглядами горбатых вымпельников и мысленно передернулся. Наглые рыбы косяком ушли под плотик.  
– Нет. Но встретить мы его просто обязаны. Не помнишь, здесь есть центры распечатки?  
Рудольф удивленно посмотрел на него. Йонге вызвал из браслета уведомление о задержании на десятидневный срок и развернул. Графическое оформление в виде листов бумаги было сделано на высочайшем уровне.  
– Я ему этими бумажками хочу прям в морду потыкать.  
– А-а, ты про конвертацию на физноситель, – догадался Рудольф. – Не, понятия не имею. Но спрошу у Эммы, она тут второй сезон работает.  
Йонге кивнул и принялся нащупывать модуль управления. Ему уже хотелось бежать на станцию и караулить там Сайнжу, чтобы ни в коем случае не упустить шанс столкновения морды с бумажками.   
Рудольф вздохнул и выудил из бортового углубления стакан. Рассеянно поболтав соломинкой шарики льда, он присосался к раздаточному шлангу и забулькал, как гидронасос.

* * *

Разглядывая одобренную кредитную заявку, Йонге лыбился во все тридцать два. Скандал из-за чистой гражданской карты был не зря. Экипажу любезно предоставили линию общей суммой ровно в остаточную стоимость корабля. Процентные ставки по траншам были вдвое ниже, чем по договору отсрочки. Оставалось дождаться проверки договора, который Йонге тут же загрузил в банковскую систему для погашения.  
– Так, плюс в репутацию есть, – он не смог удержаться от подсчетов вслух. – Следом еще один за своевременную доставку. А там, глядишь, и всю линию загасим. Живем!  
– Дела теперь завертятся, – закивал Рудольф, вызывая меню.  
На Климе была рань раньская даже по меркам тех, кто и на курорте умудрялся вести здоровый образ жизни. Облюбованная экипажем траттория в такое время пустовала, поэтому можно было не торопясь выбрать что-нибудь изысканное и получить блюдо практически сразу – без ожидания и дежурных извинений каждые пять минут.  
Завершив выбор основных блюд, Рудольф выразительно посмотрел на напарника.  
– Я сам заказываю, – быстро сказал Йонге, тут же вызвав личный листок.  
Рудольф сложил руки на столе и уставился на него, словно сторожевой дроид. Под этим взглядом Йонге немедленно заерзал, скривился и убрал из меню белый соус, заменив на коричневый. Рудольф хмыкнул, но лекций читать не стал.  
С переходом на обычный режим, исключающий беготню в песках и снегах, а также спасение собственных задниц, Рудольф вернулся к концепции правильного питания и физических упражнений. На свежем воздухе мания к здоровому образу жизни развивалась со страшной силой – прилетало даже Йонге.   
Вот уже два дня Рудольф заставлял его принимать участие в отжиманиях под баньяном.  
Дождавшись, когда механик вновь обратит взгляд на собственное меню, Йонге воровато ткнул в запрос усилителей вкуса. К счастью, Рудольф был слишком занят выбором между одной овощной отравой и другой, чтобы обратить внимание на махинации напарника.  
Определившись окончательно, Рудольф поставил сложный пасс подписи, свернул меню и с чувством выполненного долга полез в карман. Достал огрызок булки и начал подманивать гребенчиков. Жадные птицы углядели дармовое угощение и поспешили к столу.  
Йонге поймал себя на том, что хренову прорву времени пялится на довольную рожу механика и щурится точно как он, всякий раз, когда очередной отважный гребенчик подскакивает и склевывает крошки прямо с ладони.  
Идиллию прервала доставка заказа. Гребенчики разлетелись с недовольными трелями. Дроид-официант тоже что-то недовольно пропиликал и очень тщательно вытер стол, прежде чем поставить два подноса.  
– Ну что, за успех мероприятия?  
Рудольф покачал стаканом. Йонге подхватил свой, и они церемонно чокнулись.

Покончив с набиванием брюха, экипаж приступил к культурной программе. Почти на другом конце полуострова второй день шла ярмарка народных промыслов, и почетное место в ней занимало холодное оружие. Но больше того привлекал бесплатный вход на ярмарку.  
– Ты же понимаешь, – выразительно сказал Рудольф, на ходу разворачивая транспортную карту. – Никак нельзя пройти мимо. Просто нельзя.  
– Жадность говорит мне, что еще как можно. Но чувство снисходительной жалости к чужим страстям...  
– И еще там парфюм ручной работы продают.  
Йонге запнулся посреди витиеватой фразы, надул щеки и шумно выдохнул, не придумав, чем ответить. О своей любви к запахам он не распространялся, а на длинных рейсах, разбиваемых короткими периодами отдыха, и вовсе почти не вспоминал.  
Но Эйрика, с ее расслабленной атмосферой и понатыканными всюду тропическими цветами, будила самые сибаритские чувства. А Рудольф умудрился запомнить подхваченное при давней синхронизации.  
– Во, нашел билеты на ближайший рейс.  
Голос Рудольфа перебил смутные воспоминания о вечере в "Сан Плас де Марино", где презентовалась лимитированная коллекция "Gran pasion". Йонге глубоко вздохнул и пошевелил пальцами, почти чувствуя тяжелые флаконы из благородного стекла.  
– Первого пилота охватывает внезапный ступор, и отважный первый механик берет на себя обязанности капитана крейсера, – прокомментировал Рудольф.  
Йонге рассеянно оглянулся: когда механик успел оказаться у него за спиной, он упустил. Рудольф уперся обеими руками ему под лопатки и начал толкать вперед.  
– Шевели ногами, умансоо, – скомандовал он, тщетно пытаясь подражать интонациям Сайнжи. – Давай-давай, рейс уже близко, и я не хочу его пропустить!

* * *

К вечеру стало ясно, что ярмарка не зря проводится несколько дней. За один обойти ее было категорически невозможно. Как минимум половину дня отъедали представления, устраиваемые почти на каждом свободном углу.   
Глазея вместе с зеваками на ручное изготовление какого-нибудь клинка – и все это под восторженные комментарии вполголоса от Рудольфа – Йонге не забывал делать снимки на браслет и мстительно складывать их в общее послание яуту, сопровождая комментариями о том, как прекрасно проводить время на морских курортах. Никто не пытается съесть или хотя бы надкусить.

По возвращении в бунхало Йонге совершил немыслимое усилие: добрался до холодильника и достал оттуда пару пива. Только после этого он позволил себе плюхнуться в кресло под баньяном и вытянуть ноги. Место под столом было занято ногами Рудольфа, но поскольку напарник с блаженным видом перебирал сувенирную клинковую перевязь, любовно рассматривая каждый ножичек, Йонге без всякого пиетета сложил собственные ноги поверх.  
– Потрясающая работа, – пробормотал Рудольф, шаря по столу в поисках пива. Йонге потянулся и подтолкнул бутылку ближе. – За что пьем?  
– Просто так.  
Рудольф буркнул "ага" и выпил, не отрывая взгляда от ножей. Йонге съехал в кресле еще ниже, покачал бутылкой и закрыл глаза. 

Долго наслаждаться моментом не получилось. Браслет пиликнул. Йонге почти дернулся – звуковое уведомление этого типа он поставил на все, связанное с ремонтом, кредитами и доставкой груза.  
Тут же развернув послание от ремонтной бригады, он вгляделся в строчки. И со стуком поставил бутылку на стол. Между пальцев щелкнула яркая искра.  
Рудольф оторвал взгляд от ножей.   
– Руди, этот сраный контейнер не встает по высоте!   
– Чего?  
– У них поправка на полметра за счет аккумуляторных блоков!  
Непочтительно бросив ножи на стол, Рудольф подался вперед. Йонге развернул послание во всю мощность браслета. Рудольф полминуты разглядывал строчки отчета, сжал губы и резко дернул ногами. Высвободившись, так же резко поднялся и удалился в бунхало.  
Вернулся он, вооружившись планшетником.  
– Кидай сюда.  
Йонге без вопросов перебросил сообщение. Рудольф порылся в меню, сделал несколько пассов, и на всю веранду развернулось больше десятка окон, содержащих схемы, в том числе спецификацию поставки.   
Последним окном Рудольф подвесил итоговый отчет ремонтной бригады.  
Йонге в который раз с досадой подумал, что узкая специализация пилота не позволяет ему понять и половину всей этой мешанины. И в который раз он порадовался тому, что у него в напарниках – лучший механик по эту сторону Орионова пояса.  
– Еще один транш, – наконец сказал Рудольф, – и встанет все! Как хер Сталина!  
Йонге обменялся взглядами с ночными летунами, уже занимающими стартовые места под крышей веранды. Те понимающе сверкали глазами и сочувствующе всплескивали крыльями.  
Йонге хрустнул пальцами и принялся составлять запрос на открытие дополнительного транша.

* * *

Выбравшись на утреннюю разминку, Йонге обнаружил Рудольфа, уснувшего прямо на веранде. Рядом висела голограмма успешно обновленного архитектурного проекта.   
Йонге посмотрел на время окончания работы – двадцать минут назад.   
Трогать напарника Йонге не стал – хотя пальцы тянулись поворошить всклокоченные волосы – только проверил угол падения солнечных лучей и настроил поляризацию защитного поля. Голограмму он выключил.

Направляясь к пляжу, Йонге мельком просмотрел список сообщений и отложил все, кроме одного. К концу ночи яут наконец-то сподобился ответить на массовую вакханалию, которую Йонге слал ему с ярмарки. В ответном сообщении Сайнжа витиевато рассуждал на тему того, как мелочная зависть вредна и как она заставляет глупых умансоо хвастаться ничего не значащими событиями своей жалкой жизни.   
И, очевидно, чтобы уж никто не усомнился в том, что великий охотник не завидует, Сайнжа присовокупил картинку очередного трофея. На этот раз трофей был настолько велик, что Йонге даже не сразу сообразил – яут стоит на гигантской туше. Этому снимку, как выяснилось мгновением позже, уже пять тысяч воинов поставили "Слава!"  
Написав короткое "Хвастун", Йонге окончательно отключил браслет и с удовольствием ступил на черный вулканический песок. Солнце не успело выкатиться во всю косматую мощь, песок приятно грел ступни. Можно было не бежать до ближайшего лежака, обжигаясь.  
Едва пилот устроился на тщательно и придирчиво отобранном лежаке, как браслет снова дал о себе знать. Еще один тип предупредительных сигналов был настроен на Рудольфа. Йонге вздохнул и приступил к чтению.  
"Ты чего меня на улице оставил валяться, гад?"  
В отличие от глейтера, управляемая связь позволяла использовать эмотиконы, и Рудольф напихал в короткое послание целую череду разгневанных рожиц.  
Йонге пошевелил пальцами и застрочил в ответ.  
"Я проверил: многоножек не было. Твое фото отправил Сайнже, чтобы ему было не так грустно, что охота кончилась".  
Пауза затянулась на несколько секунд.  
"Ты серьезно?"  
"Абсолютно", – отбил Йонге.  
Ответ не приходил. Йонге успел перевернуться набок и посчитать количество яхт, толкущихся у экскурсионного причала.  
"Ну ты придурок, Далине, – свалилось послание. – Будешь возвращаться, пива мне возьми".

По возвращении с обеда пиво пришлось прятать в холодильник: Рудольфа в бунхало не обнаружилось.   
Недолго думая, Йонге вызвал интерактивное меню услуг и тут же записался на сеанс благотворительного тантрического массажа. Поначалу он собирался проехаться на квадрике, но затем пересилил себя. Именно в это время суток всем отдыхающим настоятельно рекомендовалось устраивать пешие прогулки. Местная флора извергала в атмосферу неслыханное количество полезных фитонцидов. Послеполуденный воздух Эйрики даже экспортировали. В красивых сувенирных баллончиках.   
Обостренное чувство экономической справедливости призывало надышаться воздухом халявно, и километр до "Цитадели Бакха" Йонге мужественно решил преодолеть пешком.

Тантрический массаж плавно перешел в сопроводительные релаксирующие услуги, поэтому, когда Йонге ступил на территорию бунхало, уже стемнело. Перенастроенные биоритмы никак не соглашались мириться с такой быстрой сменой дня и ночи. Йонге убедился, что Рудольф тоже не спит – свет в бунхало горел – и решил все же поковыряться в будущих полетных картах. А потом уже, если от этого занятия его не вырубит, поискать, чем бы заняться среди местной ночи.  
Пива в холодильнике он не нашел.

Йонге успел прочитать ровно две сводки о текущем состоянии на грави-фронте и углубиться в прогноз на ближайшую астрономическую неделю, когда свет в бунхало Рудольфа погас. Бунхало стояли близко, а окна, закрытые пленкой, смотрели почти друг в друга. Поэтому исчезновение светового пятна Йонге заметил сразу.  
Разглядывая прогноз, Йонге прислушался. Механик шел почти неслышно. Сайнжа бы, вероятно, сказал, что Рудольф топает, как стадо разъяренных альясов, но Йонге пришлось приложить неслабые усилия.

Нарисовавшись в дверях, Рудольф пару секунд внимательно оглядывал все помещение.  
– Так, ошибся, – сказал он. – Я-то думал, тут что-то интересное происходит, аж синхронизация прозванивается. А это, оказывается, наш первый пилот сливается с планшетом в экстазе.  
– Ну не только же тебе совокупляться с техникой.  
Оставив реплику без ответа, Рудольф заложил руки за спину и прошелся по всему бунхало. Остановившись перед зеркалом, он начал вдумчиво себя осматривать, после чего перешел к последовательному складыванию разных физиономий.  
Йонге заворчал и махнул рукой. Он прекрасно видел, что Рудольфу скучно, но мешать занятию напарника не хочется. Рудольф покосился на него.  
– Еще минут десять, – сказал Йонге. – Что у нас по плану?  
Рудольф немедленно оживился и перестал заламывать брови.  
– У нас по плану – ночной виндсерфинг! Обучение на халяву, утопание и наступание на морских иглоносцев – за собственный счет.  
– Шикарно, – одобрил Йонге. – Тогда пятнадцать минут. Я должен морально подготовиться.

Рудольф вразвалку подошел к кровати, хлопнулся на матрас, почесал пятки друг об друга и двинулся ползком. Добравшись до Йонге, он поднялся на локтях и заглянул в планшет. Йонге машинально чуть повернул его, чтобы обзор был лучше, но Рудольф сразу же разочарованно фыркнул. Йонге просматривал карты спейсштрассе. Механик сел и, пользуясь огромными размерами кровати, переместился к Йонге за спину. Почуяв шевеления, Йонге автоматически скрестил ноги. Рудольф тут же перебросил собственные ноги через его колени, обхватил первого пилота за пояс и устроился подбородком на плече.  
Йонге переключился с маршрутных карт на график переделки основного грузового отсека с учетом свежих правок. Ради запросов "Sieg and Son" на "Фелиции" суетилась чертова прорва равшанов. Эти были даже не сороковой модели, а сорок пятой. Со спецификацией под нестандартные малые инженерные формы.  
– Плохо, что я не там, – заметил Рудольф. – В частном порядке эти твари такого наворотят...  
– Ты же сам составлял. Что, ночной труд самый продуктивный?  
– Одиннадцать разделов, – с удовольствием сказал механик. – От пояснительной записки до... – тут он глубоко вздохнул и пощелкал языком, – перечня мероприятий по обеспечению соблюдения требований энергетической эффективности и требований оснащенности приборами учета энергетических ресурсов! Во.  
– Феноменально. Тогда все с малышкой будет в порядке.  
Рудольф промолчал, но сделал это чрезвычайно самодовольно.

Пару мгновений Йонге рассматривал архитектурный балет, происходящий на "Фелиции", а потом внимание окончательно рассеялось. Рудольф почти дышал ему в ухо, и Йонге размечтался о прибытии Сайнжи и связанных с этим неизбежных приятных последствиях.  
– Где там наш буфер шляется, – негромко проворчал Рудольф, отзеркаливая. – Я бы его сейчас...   
– А то тебе за весь отдых не хватило, – почти засмеялся Йонге.  
– Во-первых, я вел общественную деятельность, – Рудольф вытянул шею и устроил подбородок удобнее. – Во-вторых, пару раз я обнаруживал, что место уже занято. А поскольку я чту субординацию...  
– Ты просто занимался вуайеризмом, я так и думал, – перебил Йонге.  
Рудольф беззвучно содрогнулся от смеха.  
– Короче, я бы не отказался, – подытожил он.  
Йонге согласно замычал. Рудольф не убирал руки, но и не пытался развить тему. На костыльной синхронизации Йонге все равно умудрялся ловить чувство спокойного удовлетворения.  
После сумасшедшего выплеска на орбите Скуль в синхронизации наступил полный штиль. Рудольф перестал демонстративно подкатывать бочки и грохотать яйцами, а Йонге наконец-то позволил себе расслабиться и не искать в каждом чихе мозговые отклонения.   
Они очень осторожно, по полшажочка, притирались друг к другу, словно вновь откатились на четыре года назад.  
Только теперь в этом не было опасения. Одно любопытство.  
– Сдалась ему эта охота, – пробормотал Йонге. – Рванул, как поджаренный.  
– Хрен поймешь, – согласился Рудольф. – А может, он нам мозги пудрит, типа, охота, трофеи... А сам там с матриархом замутил, а?  
Йонге поднял взгляд от планшета и уставился в потолок. Процесс "замута" никак не складывался перед внутренним взором. Больше лезли ужасающие картины, как обзаведшийся супругой яут требует включить ее в состав экипажа и выражать почет и уважение на ежедневной основе.  
– Только не к нам! – вырвалось у него.  
– А если размножаться начнут... – зловеще сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге опустил взгляд, потянулся и стукнул механика планшетом по голове. Рудольф засмеялся.


	3. Chapter 3

Время Сайнжа все-таки перепутал. Шесть пятнадцать утренней зари превратились в послеполуденные три часа пятнадцать минут – самое невыносимо жаркое время на курортном полушарии Эйрики.   
Станция экспресса плавилась в солнечных волнах.  
Можно было и не бежать на станцию за полчаса до означенного рейса, но Йонге исполнил угрозу распечатать бумаги и был настроен крайне воинственно.  
Рудольф демонстративно страдал, облюбовав очередной баньян, чтобы под ним помереть "в блеске славы и молодости". После ночного виндсерфинга он вообще пытался отказаться от встречи с яутом, но Йонге был неумолим.  
Сам Йонге прохаживался по полоске тени, отбрасываемой козырьком станции, и разглядывал крохотный музей истории Клима, прячущийся внутри. Посещение музея стоило целых семь мультиен, и Йонге обоснованно считал это чудовищным грабежом.  
Сквозь стекла виднелись запыленные образцы ископаемых, несколько засушенных кустов самого обычного тропического вида и андроид-экскурсовод – тоже родом со свалки истории.  
Наконец на табло замигала зеленая стрелка. Экспресс прибывал точно по графику.

Рудольф сел на лавке, которую до сих пор с успехом использовал вместо лежака. Помассировал виски, встал и неторопливо направился к турникетам. Следом из кафетерия и облагороженных кустистых беседок потянулось еще человек десять встречающих – больше половины держали в руках архаичные таблички с названиями гостиниц.  
Отъезжающие толпились на другой турникетной площадке. Грустное грохотание чемоданов об пол показывало, что с курортными прелестями расставаться им не хочется.  
– Момент истины, – торжественно сказал Йонге, помахивая собственными архаичными распечатками. – Почему ты не взял с собой что-нибудь для запечатления исторического момента?  
– Как же не взял? – Рудольф любовно погладил дужку пляжных очков. – Тут прекрасная камера. Знаешь, удобно так ходить, смотреть по сторонам и наслаждаться. А потом в визор скачал, и опа – готово: в любое время суток и в любую погоду...  
Остаток фразы съело прибытие экспресса.   
"Пуля" возникла из пустоты, словно материализовалась после прыжка. Мгновением позже ударил воздушный поток, и Йонге прижал к груди листки на всякий случай.

"Стоянка – две минуты двадцать четыре секунды. Прибывающих пассажиров с габаритными грузами просим воспользоваться выходом А. Отбывающих с габаритными грузами – входом Б..."

Динамик журчал, раздавая инструкции, пассажиры суетились и панически тащили габаритные чемоданы от одного входа к другому. Рудольф встал поближе к напарнику. Йонге машинально положил ладонь ему на плечо. В такой круговерти казалось, что вот-вот наступит малюсенький апокалипсис и разнесет их по разным углам станции.  
– Первые две минуты исторической записи будут посвящены куриным метаниям, – проворчал Рудольф.  
– Чьим?  
– Курица. Источник белка и основа здорового образа жизни. О котором ты, конечно, не задумываешься.  
– Дроиды для секретного обжорства по ночам, – напомнил Йонге.  
У выхода для пассажиров с габаритными грузами произошла заминка, в вагоне громко выругались, а затем на перрон вылетело два контейнера – с большим трудом Йонге опознал в них чудовищных размеров чемоданы – и следом – их владелец.   
К чемоданам немедленно поспешил представитель гостиницы. Владелец отряхнулся и быстро залопотал на диалектном. При желании можно было разобрать, о чем речь, но Йонге напряженно всматривался в оба вагона экспресса и никак не находил нужное.  
– Опоздал он, что ли? – вырвалось у Рудольфа.

"Внимание, отправление экспресса. Просим всех пассажиров занять места".

– Ну ящерица! – прошипел Йонге.  
Над дверьми вспыхнули предупреждающие оранжевые ромбы. Йонге смачно выругался.  
Сайнжа спрыгнул на перрон в последний момент.  
Невольный вздох облегчения вырвался у обоих напарников.  
Яут выглядел как обычно, если не считать сумки, висящей на плече. Держал ее яут почти небрежно, но с первого взгляда становилось понятно: весит багаж прилично. Как раз на крупногабаритный контейнер.  
Сайнжа оглянулся и направился к напарникам. Йонге тоже спешно двинулся с места. После отбытия экспресса турникеты открылись, и можно было лезть хоть на самые пути.  
– Приветствую, умансоо...  
– А ну молчать! – рявкнул Йонге, перебивая яута. – Слушай сюда! Видишь это?  
Яут склонил голову. Йонге ткнул бумагами, как и мечтал – практически в самую яутскую морду.  
– Умансоо, зачем ты портишь мои приветствия?  
– Это штраф! – продолжил Йонге. – Штраф, который предъявлен тебе, а значит, и нам. Делай что хочешь, но чтоб его на нас не записывали!  
– Особенно на карту Йонге, – поддержал Рудольф. – С возвращением!  
– Я думал, вы будете ждать, – протянул Сайнжа, медленно разводя клыки.  
– Вот я очень ждал, – с чувством сказал Йонге. – Аж лопался от нетерпения. Уж больно морду тебе начистить хотелось.  
Сайнжа взревел. Оставшиеся на перроне прибывшие опасливо засуетились, оттаскивая габаритные и не очень чемоданы подальше. Йонге уже хотел гаркнуть на яута, чтобы тот не пугал мирное население, но тут их обкоцанный синхрон резко дал о себе знать – и на напарников почти хлынули чужие чувства, в которых, среди незнакомых и непонятных эмоций, всплыло разочарование, гнев и еще одно.  
Йонге растерянно моргнул, уловив полыхающую обиду.  
– Я думал, вы выразите радость! Жаль, я ошибался! Ничтожества!  
Скинув с плеча ремень, Сайнжа поднял сумку на вытянутой руке и жахнул ее о плитки. Стремительно выхватил из пальцев Йонге лист предписания, яут почти рванул в сторону купола администрации. Белая известковая плитка дорожек скрежетала и крошилась под когтями.   
Турникет он едва не снес.  
– М-м... Я что-то не то сделал? – осторожно сказал Йонге, все еще держа руку протянутой.  
– Кажется, это был дипломатический провал, – констатировал Рудольф. – Я все записал. Надо?  
– Матка боска, – Йонге хлопнул себя по лбу. – Ладно, я побежал. Сумку возьми!  
– Куда? Почему я? Она тяжелая!

Последнюю фразу Рудольф выкрикивал ему уже в спину. В голосе механика было столько праведного возмущения, что Йонге переключился на глейтер. Связь глючила и пропадала.  
"Я облажался, я и извиняться буду! Хватай чертову сумку и тащи следом!"  
"Думал ли я, вкладываясь в частный корабль, что мной будут помыкать? Рудольф, возьми то! Возьми это! Не занимай кают-компанию робототехникой!"  
"Дурак ты, товарищ Вебер".

– Сайнжа!  
Драматически орать на весь Клим Йонге не хотел, но о приближении Сайнжу нужно было предупредить заранее. Перспектива получить в лоб ногой с разворота не радовала.  
Сайнжа, не оборачиваясь, рявкнул короткую и злую фразу. Перевода не последовало, и Йонге ускорил шаг. Обогнав яута, он тормознул и вытянул обе руки вперед. Сайнжа коротко замахнулся, не сбавляя скорость.  
– Прости!  
Замах так и не превратился в удар. Вместо этого Сайнжа остановился и выщелкнул лезвия. В ярком полуденном свете их почти не было видно, но Йонге помнил, какие они острые. Сайнжа сделал еще шаг, тесня пилота. Йонге уперся, обеими руками толкая Сайнжу в грудь и чувствуя, что пытается остановить пресловутый бульдозер, с которым Фелиция так любила сравнивать их навигатора.  
– Что тебе нужно, умансоо? – рявкнул яут, нависая над ним.  
– Я извиняюсь! Блин, вот чем хочешь клянусь, не хотел обидеть! Да погоди ты!  
Под стать яуту Йонге почти орал и спохватился, лишь когда краем глаза заметил быстро удаляющуюся парочку. Парень защитным жестом обхватил плечи спутницы и демонстративно грозно поглядывал на скандалистов.   
По напряженным лопаткам становилось ясно, что парень готов бежать.  
Яут выпрямился, опустил руку и расправил плечи. Йонге опять почувствовал, какие все-таки люди маленькие, если сравнивать с имперскими отпрысками Найхави.  
– Я был очень зол, – честно сказал Йонге. – Пока ты охотился, на нас свалилась куча неприятностей.  
– Я не просил хвалебных песен, – все еще свирепо проскрежетал яут. – Я понимаю ваше незнание правил и учитываю это! Но вы не высказываете никакого уважения! Сразу – возмущение, ругательства... Претензии! Склочные люди!  
– Да иди ты нахрен! – не выдержал Йонге. – Ты своей охотничьей честью нас подставил! Ты в курсе, что эта херова гусеница – редкий вид? И что нам за тебя впаяли штрафы! Хер ты зубастый, а не охотник!  
Сайнжа сделал широченный шаг вперед. Йонге он буквально снес с пути. Первый пилот споткнулся. В попытке удержать равновесие взмахнул руками, но гравитация была неумолима – и Йонге с размаху сел на плитку.   
В ладонях дернуло разрядами, зубы лязгнули, Йонге приглушенно взвыл.   
Подоспевший к месту скандала Рудольф с трудом опустил сумку и характерным движением сунул руку за пазуху. Йонге мотнул головой, и механик не стал доставать припасенные сюрпризы. Потирая поясницу, он злобно покривился.  
– Что, это действительно проблема? – поинтересовался яут, глядя на Йонге сверху.  
– Либо ты платишь штраф, либо с нами судятся, – мрачно сказал Йонге, потирая ушибленный копчик. – К тому же мы застреваем тут до момента выяснения обстоятельств! А нам надо улетать!  
Сайнжа присел на корточки и вытянул шею, а заодно и челюсти. Длинные клыки оказались в опасной близости от лица Йонге. Рудольф все-таки вытащил на свет одну из своих любимых острых штук. Эта выглядела как узкий четырехгранный стилет.   
Йонге сам не знал, откуда в голове взялось определение.  
– Тогда я решу эту проблему, – сказал Сайнжа. – Так мы уничтожим взаимное непонимание.  
Йонге кивнул. Рудольф все так же молча спрятал стилет. Йонге собирался встать и тут заметил длинную, рваную светло-зеленую полосу, выходящую из-под металлического "воротника" и тянущуюся до плеча.  
– Не помню такого, – он ткнул пальцем. – Так тебя там все же чуть не сожрали?  
– Не зря ношу, – Сайнжа постучал когтем по "воротнику". – Иначе глупые умансоо будут лить соленую воду, вместо того чтобы спеть хвальбу моей посмертной доблести.  
– Пожалуйста, без героических смертей, – содрогнулся Йонге. – Добро пожаловать в цивилизованный мир.  
Сайнжа протянул руку и взъерошил ему волосы. Йонге ухмыльнулся углом рта. Подошедший вплотную Рудольф скопировал его ухмылку.  
– Круто, что ты живой.  
Он хлопнул Сайнжу по макушке и покрутил запястьем, будто пытался вкрутить болт в огромный череп. Сайнжа прищурился, повернулся и легко ткнул механика в живот кулаком.  
– Круто, круто, умансоо.  
Рудольф наклонился через него и протянул руку Йонге. Сайнжа терпеливо дождался, пока пилот поднимется на ноги, и только после этого резко встал во весь рост.   
– Эх, не успел еще раз по маковке постучать, – огорчился Рудольф.  
Сайнжа громко фыркнул, одновременно клацнув всеми четырьмя клыками с высоты роста.  
– А в сумке-то что? – поинтересовался Йонге.  
– Трофеи, – отозвался яут. – Унесите в жилище. Я пойду, решу проблему, потом вернусь. Без меня не трогайте.

Не дожидаясь ответных реплик, он вновь целеустремленно рванул к куполу. Казалось, перспектива сражения с бюрократами возбуждает его не меньше настоящей охоты.  
– Принес добычу, а мы, значит, ее карауль, – Йонге деловито попинал сумку. – Звенит? Булькает?  
– Постукивает. Как моноблоки. И весит как дохлый яут.  
– Лишь бы не кости, – с опаской сказал Йонге.

* * *

Сайнжа отсутствовал добрых полтора часа. Йонге мужественно посвятил все это время принятию солнечных ванн. Раскачиваясь в гамаке, подвешенном на баньяне, он краем глаза наблюдал, как Рудольф периодически выходит из бунхало и нарезает алчные круги вокруг сумки. По настоянию самого механика она осталась стоять на площадке, объединявшей баньян и притаившиеся под его гигантской кроной бунхало в один стройный конгломерат.  
Свое требование Рудольф смутно объяснил пространными рассуждениями о потенциально небезопасных грузах, дальности осколочного разлета и диаметре поражающей волны.   
По его прикидкам выходило, что баньян должен спасти население полуострова в случае чего.

– Может, его там уже почетно казнили, – наконец заговорил Рудольф. – Тогда все это достанется нам по праву наследования. Считаю, надо вскрывать.  
– У него еще сыновей куча. Не тронь.  
– Ай, не напоминай.  
Рудольф оставил в покое сумку, схватил плетеное кресло и потащил в сторону гамака. Усевшись, он заложил ногу на ногу и начал раскачивать пяткой. Йонге тоже раскачивался.  
Полминуты спустя нога Рудольфа ткнулась ему в бедро. Йонге молча продемонстрировал кулак. Рудольф ткнул еще раз, подстраиваясь под ритм гамака.  
– Плохо работаешь, – Йонге опустил козырек обратно на нос. – Амплитуда недостаточная, синхронизация отсутствует.  
Рудольф грозно засопел.  
По плиткам зацокало.   
Напарники одновременно повернули головы на звук. Йонге спохватился и поднял козырек.  
– Сайнжа, хрен полосатый, я знаю, что ты там, – Рудольф погрозил пустоте пальцем. – Или снимай маскировку, или учись когти втягивать.  
Яут материализовался возле кресла.  
– За каждое "полосатый" я буду ломать тебе по одному пальцу, умансоо.  
Рудольф тут же запихнул обе руки под задницу и сел поудобнее.  
Сайнжа выразительно посмотрел вниз, и механик живо спрятал ноги под кресло.  
– Со штрафами что? – нетерпеливо уточнил Йонге.  
– Я уничтожил проблему.  
Йонге задавил излишнее любопытство и не стал задавать дополнительных вопросов. Проверить состояние выписанного штрафа он всегда мог по базе экологического реестра.  
– Как поохотился? – поинтересовался он вместо этого.  
Сайнжа подцепил когтем гамак. Синтетическое волокно затрещало.   
– Не спрашивай о том, что тебе неинтересно.  
– Почему же неинтересно? – подал голос Рудольф. Руки он по-прежнему не вытаскивал. – Если тебе там понравилось, то и приятелям твоим должно понравиться. А мы в этом кровно заинтересованы.  
– Типичная людская жадность, – поддакнул Йонге.  
– Я заметил, – Сайнжа приподнял гамак чуть выше, а затем отпустил, оставив первого пилота болтаться как попало. – Они там.  
– Кто, приятели?  
– Меры вещей.  
Сайнжа кивнул на сумку. Рудольф выдернул руки и ринулся к ней со скоростью атакующего маула. Йонге попытался с такой же скоростью покинуть гамак, но едва не навернулся, и, матерясь сквозь зубы, полез наружу с большей осторожностью. 

Сложив руки на груди, Сайнжа наблюдал за воцарившейся суетой с самым снисходительным видом.  
К тому времени, как Йонге все-таки высвободился из паутины гамака, Рудольф успел разодрать защитные клапаны, разобраться с секретными застежками, рвануть самую обычную молнию и распахнуть сумку.  
Йонге навис у него над плечом. Рудольф невнятно захрипел и с корточек сел на задницу. Йонге уперся руками в колени, сдерживая дрожь. В воцарившейся тишине было слышно, как цокают когти яута по плитке. Сайнжа шел неторопливо, вероятно, рисуясь на ходу, но Йонге не мог оторвать взгляд от содержимого сумки.  
– Сколько? – прохрипел Рудольф.  
– Сто тридцать душ Зверей.  
Первому пилоту наконец-то удалось поднять глаза от поблескивающих кристаллов. Шестигранники словно таяли под ярким солнцем Эйрики.  
– Вас туда десант высадился, что ли? – пробормотал Йонге.  
– Три великих воина, – выразительно сказал Сайнжа. – Куда славнее умансоо.  
Привычное высокомерие яута отрезвило Йонге. Первый пилот вздохнул и сел на корточки.  
– Хватит напоминать, какой ты долгоживущий хрен, – он тоже взял кристалл. – Мы давно поняли, что до наших задниц снизошел целый патриарх.  
– Не говори так, – буркнул Сайнжа. – Не зная слов – не позорься.  
Йонге заткнул рот себе ладонью и поднял брови. Сайнжа тоже присел и постучал по кристаллам когтем.  
– Это удовлетворительная добыча?  
– Спрашиваешь! – Рудольф вскинул обе руки. – Это ж дар небесный!  
Сайнжа раззявил клыки в усмешке.  
– Не небесный, а мой.  
Яут встал во весь рост и расправил плечи. Йонге последовал его примеру. Значительность момента требовала громких благодарностей, однако Йонге еще никто и никогда не дарил эквивалент шести гравистабилизаторов. Поэтому Йонге пялился на Сайнжу и мучительно пытался слепить в голове хотя бы пару надлежащих слов.  
Рудольф аккуратно положил на место кварцолиты, вспыхивающие искрами – голубыми, зелеными, оранжевыми. Прямо как в пластинах, несущих записи искинов. Тоже поднялся и коротко дернулся к напарнику, а потом к яуту.   
Решившись, Йонге одним махом разрубил гордиев узел. Одной рукой дотянулся, как мог, до плеч Сайнжи, второй дернул к себе Рудольфа – и все трое едва не столкнулись лбами в неловком объятии.  
– Спасибо, – вздохнул Йонге.  
– Ты молоток, великий охотник, – добавил Рудольф.  
Сайнжа заворчал и протянул руки. Их длина позволила ему сграбастать напарников за пояса и тоже дернуть к себе. Почва ушла у Йонге из-под ног.  
– Не нужно придумывать слова, – сказал Сайнжа. – Я чувствую. Этого достаточно. Великим воинам Найхави не требуются многословные заверения.  
Принципы великих воинов Сайнжа излагал, не отпуская людей. Йонге на всякий случай придерживался за его шею. Рудольф тоже держался и алчно поглядывал вниз, где стояла сумка, набитая сокровищами.

– Кстати, о Найхави, – Йонге ткнул напарника шлепанцем, заставляя отвлечься. – Это важный момент. Вот скажи, зачем ты нам сделал гражданство по вашим законам?  
– Ваш матриарх хитрый. И я решил, что нужна ответная хитрость. Очень по-людски, да?  
Йонге поставил себе очень большую мысленную галочку: внимательно, раза по три оценивать все поступки яута, прежде чем пытаться их истолковать. И то лучше предварительно спросить.  
Сайнжа наконец-то чуть присел и вернул обоих на землю. Йонге облегченно вздохнул. Болтаться на яуте было дико неудобно. Взрослым людям – особенно.  
– Очень нестандартное решение, – признал Йонге. – Только ты же сказал, что мы там у вас заклеймены несмываемым позором! И что-то там еще, я забыл уже...  
– И никто не предложит нам брачный союз, – подсказал Рудольф, отряхивая ладони. – Жуткая потеря.  
– Да. Это было тяжело сделать.  
Рудольф глубоко вздохнул, и Йонге поднял руку. Механик так и не открыл рта. Йонге думал очень быстро, словно рассчитывал траекторию прыжка. Сайнжа, как всегда, внешне воплощал гранитное спокойствие и железную самоуверенность тысячи тысяч воинов. Но все-таки Йонге чувствовал, как тонко позванивает напряжение. Почти неуловимо – Рудольф наверняка не слышал его, будучи лишь вторым в линии, а, с учетом Сайнжи, вообще – третьим. Йонге улыбнулся и опустил руку.  
"Потом разберемся".  
Они с яутом стояли практически нос к носу. Хотя до яутского "носа" все равно пришлось бы подпрыгивать. Йонге протянул правую руку, Рудольф – левую, и обе одновременно легли яуту на плечи. Йонге медленно поднялся на цыпочки, утаскивая за собой напарника, и потянулся вперед. Сайнжа помедлил секунду и чуть склонил голову. Напарники дотянулись до него и одинаково выполнили "малое почетное столкновение клыками".   
Сайнжа не замедлил воспользоваться возможностью и вновь прижал обоих.  
– Что, теперь мы летим на Сельву? – осведомился он.  
Когти медленно поднимались от задницы к пояснице и выше.  
– Нет, рано, – Йонге поежился, когда когти добрались до загривка. – Сегодня еще ремонт идет, а завтра тестовый прозвон. С утра еще нужно это добро на оценку отвезти, а то сегодня уже все – курорты, понимаешь ли. Работают до часу дня.  
– Оценку?  
– Просто так за камни покупать нельзя, – Рудольф потыкал пяткой в сумку. – Сначала геммологическая экспертиза, потом оценка, потом продажа – и лучше бы на аукционе...  
Йонге довольно кивал на каждом слове, одновременно почесываясь о когти яута.  
– Разве кто-то может успеть оценить сто тридцать камней за один день?  
Йонге открыл глаза. Он сам не заметил, когда успел закрыть их. Гипнотическое движение пяти костяных лезвий, ворошивших волосы, мешало думать.  
– Конвейерная, ясен хрен, – бодро сказал Рудольф. – А ты что думал? Типа где-то сидит живой старикашка и одним глазом проверяет чистоту кристаллов?  
– Что может быть лучше ручной работы, – почти мечтательно протянул Сайнжа, убирая руки.  
– Поточный метод, дающий много денег, – уверенно сказал Йонге.  
– Глупый умансоо. Тогда нужно убрать сокровище, чтобы сберечь до утра.   
– В администрации есть сейфовые ячейки, – Рудольф наклонился за сумкой, тщательно застегнул и с усилием поднял ее. – Двинули. Потом в тратторию сходим и посмотрим, что сегодня есть по программе. Надо отметить!  
– Как же они нас там будут рады видеть, в администрации этой, – пробормотал Йонге. – Э, стой! Маску сейчас возьму!   
– Валяй, если что, я разыграю еще один инфаркт, – весело отозвался Рудольф.  
Сайнжа почти хрюкнул.  
– Сердечная болезнь?  
Йонге торопливо шагал к бунхало, но ответ Рудольфа все равно услышал.  
– О, это была целая история, – механик откашлялся. – Я могу рассказать в красках.

* * *

Утром Йонге разбудили глухие удары. Утро было очень ранним – еще до алармы, которую пилот настроил на местных семь часов. Первый экспресс до столицы отходил в восемь.  
Сверившись с алармой, Йонге нахмурился. Досада от испорченного сновидения пересилила желание немедленно уснуть еще на полтора часа, и он вылез из кровати. Прошлепав до самых дверей, Йонге посмотрел на площадку.  
Яут резвился возле баньяна. Совершал сложные выпады и уклонения и с раздражающей регулярностью лупил по стволу голыми кулаками. Ночные гуляния явно не мешали расписанию тренировок. Баньян уже частично потерял кору, а Сайнжа так ни разу и не встряхнул запястьями для отдыха. По ходу своих упражнений он еще и маневрировал среди воздушных корней. Чувствительные к движениям отростки почти не шевелились.   
Йонге поморгал, зевнул, но обратно в кровать уже не очень хотелось.  
Лениво выползя на веранду, он оперся на низкие перильца и уставился на яута.   
Минутой позже из соседнего бунгало явился взъерошенный механик. В отличие от Йонге, он не стал занимать позицию зрителя. Решительно спустившись с веранды, Рудольф прошлепал до самого баньяна и остановился, сложив руки на груди.  
– Эй, великий охотник! – рявкнул он. – Ты, блин, чего творишь в такую рань?  
Сайнжа закончил последовательность быстрых ударов, в прыжке врезал по баньяну ногой и приземлился на корточки. Медленно развернулся к Рудольфу и неторопливо выпрямился.  
– Какого хрена? – грозно вопросил механик.  
Яут вышел из-под завесы корней и двинулся на собеседника. Йонге устроил локти на перилах поудобнее и с большим интересом приготовился наблюдать за утренними разборками.  
– Я сплю! – продолжил механик. – Он спит! – теперь он безошибочно ткнул большим пальцем в Йонге. – А ты нарушаешь тишину, блин, утра!  
Яут остановился и демонстративно оглядел Рудольфа сверху вниз: от макушки до босых пальцев ног. Механик расправил плечи еще шире. Для человека, одетого только в собственную кожу, он выглядел достаточно уверенно.  
– Громче всех орешь ты, – наконец сказал Сайнжа. – К тому же, обычно ты спишь так, словно лежишь в анабиозе.  
– Зато я не в анабиозе, – подал голос Йонге.  
– Ты все равно встаешь рано.  
– Я иду спать, – все еще грозно сказал Рудольф. – Кто будет орать, с тем случится что-нибудь плохое.  
– Нет. Идем, ты покажешь мне пляж, – яут схватил его за плечо. – Мы насладимся светом утренней зари.  
– Еще чего! – почти заорал Рудольф.  
– Свежесть ветра с моря, – вдохновенно сказал яут. – Утренние физические нагрузки! Идем, Рхудо-о'ф.   
Не разделяя слов и дела, он дернул механика к себе, одновременно подсел и с блеском выполнил захват противника. Ноги Рудольфа взбрыкнули в воздухе, и механик оказался на плече яута. Вместо яростного рева прозвучал задыхающийся кашель. Яут развернулся на месте и вразвалку двинулся к выходу. Пара длинных клинков гипнотически раскачивалась у него на бедрах.  
– Scheisse, хоть полотенце дайте! – возопил механик.  
Вне себя от восторга, Йонге рысью устремился к его бунхало. 

Когда он, наконец-то найдя полотенце, снова выскочил на площадку, яут как раз добрался до изгороди. Рудольф уже не орал, а лишь сдавленно матерился, профилактически дубася яута по спине. Размашисто промчавшись через всю площадку, Йонге швырнул ему полотенце. Рудольф еле поймал туго скрученный комок.  
– Вот поэтому я с вами в волейбол и не играю, – вежливо попрощался Йонге.  
Уже не глядя, как там Рудольф будет прикрывать тылы отельным полотенцем, Йонге направился обратно в бунхало. Теперь-то он точно мог подремать.

* * *

Полтора часа спустя, строго по аларме, Йонге окончательно отлип от подушки и перешел в режим автопилота. Чистка зубов и прочие утренние ритуалы проходили без участия сознания.   
В реальность Йонге вывалился, только когда вышел на площадку и обнаружил там участников утреннего конфликта. Рудольф сидел в кресле, сложив ноги на стол, и цедил пиво. В бутылке Йонге безошибочно признал купленное позавчера.   
Яут расположился во втором кресле и вдумчиво поглощал нечто, смахивающее на лапшу поганого буро-зеленого цвета. Йонге инстинктивно принюхался. После чего решительно прошел к столу и атаковал блюдо. Мерзкий запах чужой жратвы был одновременно и умопомрачителен до слюнопускания.  
– Ты, – прочавкал Йонге, указуя на Рудольфа, – контролируй тесты. Я – в администрацию и на экспресс.  
– А я? – поинтересовался Сайнжа, наматывая на клык длинную лапшину.  
Йонге хотел уже ляпнуть бородатое космопроходческое "а ты багаж", но сдержался в последний момент.  
– Езжай с ним, – сказал Рудольф. – Охраняй, чтоб нас не ограбили.  
– Мне помощь не нужна, – возмутился Йонге, вытирая руки об удачно свисающие над головой листья.  
– А мне тут посторонние не нужны. Валите-валите, я буду работать в тишине и покое.  
– Почему ты хочешь следить? – Сайнжа встал с места. – Не доверяешь вашим конструкторам?  
– Это я хочу, чтобы он следил, – поправил Йонге.  
– Но зачем?  
– Затем, что перепланировка не по стандарту.  
– Вы свалите или нет? – возопил Рудольф.  
Он уже успел развернуть гигантский экран, заполненный текущей схемой "Фелиции". Яут стоял точно в том месте, где на схеме обозначался стержень.  
– Больше почтения, умансоо! – рявкнул Сайнжа в ответ. – Иначе я выбью его силой!  
Гигантские бабочки-полуночники в страхе сорвались со ствола баньяна и суматошно забились под раскидистой кроной, обильно посыпая пыльцой всех присутствующих. Голограммы зарябили. Сайнжа вскинул руку с лезвиями.  
Рудольф закатил глаза и большим пальцем указал в сторону выхода.  
– Видишь, как его портит умственная работа, – Йонге еще раз вытер руки и с сожалением посмотрел на оставшуюся лапшу. – Пошли, пока стрелять не начал. Или пока нас не опылило насмерть.  
Сайнжа покачал головой и звучно чихнул.

* * *

Ехать до Финнай предстояло целый час. Дольше, чем прыжки на короткие расстояния. Йонге любовно наглаживал сумку, со всем почтением изъятую в администрации, и пялился в окно, где быстро мелькали разлапистые растения. Солнце шпарило вовсю, но тонировка не пропускала большую часть излучения. К тому же в вагоне работал охладитель. Сайнжа еще на входе отметил это недовольным ворчанием и устроился поближе к пилоту.   
Немногочисленные пассажиры усиленно делали вид, что заняты своими делами, но краем глаза Йонге то и дело ловил быстрые взгляды. Своих инорасцев на Эйрике хватало, однако яуты не были любителями курортных развлечений. Тем более яуты в традиционной боевой экипировке. Оставалось лишь радоваться, что наплечный плазмомет Сайнжа дисциплинированно оставил в сейфовой ячейке.   
На остальное вооружение администрация махнула рукой и оформила общий допуск, чтобы не украшать каждую деталь наклейкой. Сайнжа то и дело подцеплял карточку и рассматривал со всех сторон. Казалось, яут вот-вот попытается попробовать пластик на клык. Поэтому Йонге всякий раз чуть изменял положение, ненароком пихая Сайнжу в бок.   
В конце концов яут зевнул, устрашающе распялив клыки, потянулся и закинул обе руки на спинки сидений. Вытянул ноги и почти уперся в строгий кейс, стоявший у сиденья напротив. Владелец кейса поджал губы и аккуратно переместил багаж, заодно переместившись вместе с ним. Метра на два.  
На вагонном экране крутились новостные сводки последней недели. Преимущественно они были посвящены невероятной находке в системе Лоухи. Трансгиперион во всем великолепии демонстрировался со всех ракурсов и вызывал у Йонге нервную дрожь вдоль хребта.  
К счастью, сводки включали и другие новости, к тому же закончились довольно быстро, и на экране появилась реклама лиги экологического контроля.  
Пользуясь моментом, Йонге устроился затылком на руке яута: обычная высота спинки была слишком маленькой, и он не мог как следует расположиться.   
Все было замечательно, пока яут не начал петь.

Делал он это тихо, и пение больше походило на низкое ворчание, но благодаря репитеру Йонге представлял, о чем идет речь. Содержание ему не нравилось. Оторванные головы, намотанные на лезвия кишки, трупы в количестве – такого аккомпанемента поездке Йонге не хотел.  
Он откашлялся погромче. Сайнжа покосился на него, но пение не прервал. Йонге откашлялся еще раз и, наконец, его посетила тема для разговора.  
– Ну ты расскажи, тебе удалось развлечься на своей Скуль?  
Пение оборвалось.  
– А вы скучали? – хитро прищурился Сайнжа.  
Йонге одарил его высокомерным взглядом, который мог себе позволить только знаменитый и прославленный космопроходец, которому совершенно некогда раздумывать, в каком болоте сидит один особо неуправляемый яут и чем он в этом болоте занимается.  
– Мне стало неожиданно пресно, – продолжил Сайнжа, так и не дождавшись ответа. – Безусловно, звери были могучи и страшны, и каждая победа наполняла мое сердце ликованием истинного воина...  
– Кровь тысячи поколений, – подсказал Йонге.  
– Именно. Однако день третий был омрачен пониманием того, как быстро приедаются самые лихие забавы...  
Сайнжа сделал многозначительную паузу и провел пальцем по наручу.   
– Ты сейчас от собственного величия лопнешь, – не выдержал Йонге.  
– Молчи, козявка. И я понял, что забаву нужно оставить молодым и тем, кто врос корнями в древность.   
Йонге демонстративно развернул из браслета биржевую сводку по минералам, закинул ногу на ногу и начал посвистывать.  
– И решил возвращаться, – договорил яут. Протянул руку, схватил Йонге за запястье и тем самым полностью перекрыл передачу. – С вами больше жизни.  
Йонге искоса посмотрел на него. В интонациях яута сквозила тень одного неназываемого "глупого чувства". И маленькие вкрадчивые лапки этого чувства медленно пошелестели по позвоночнику.  
– Ведь вы постоянно оказываетесь в заднице, умансоо, – жизнерадостно закончил Сайнжа.

* * *

Яут сопровождал его на всем пути до пробирной палаты, но как только они зашли в кондиционированное помещение, сразу же утратил интерес к мероприятию. Проворчал что-то насчет холодолюбивых умансоо и удалился. Йонге даже не успел спросить, куда это великий охотник намылился. По большому счету ему было не очень-то интересно. Куча кварцолитов застилала все.   
Мысленно пересчитав возможные перспективы, Йонге остановился на оценке и отложенном аукционе. Рынок колебался, хоть и незначительно, а гасить транши сию секунду им не требовалось. Тем более, Шенай обещал солидное вознаграждение. Оно покрывало транши и даже давало возможность отложить в копилку. Кварцолитам предстояло стать приятной финансовой страховкой.  
В полупустом помещении – только туристы толклись у приемника, пытаясь оценить "ожерелья из редчайших раковин", – Йонге провел сорок минут. Почти не верилось, что в руках у него целое состояние, которое вот так просто и неторопливо принимает безликая конвейерная лента.  
Получив необходимые копии приемных документов и традиционное "пожалуйста, ожидайте, оператор свяжется с вами в ближайшее время", Йонге покинул пробирную палату с чувством глубочайшего удовлетворения. 

Идя по слабому глейтерному следу яута, он то и дело ловил себя на том, что начинает блаженно улыбаться. Даже горячий ветер, ворошащий листья пальм и акаций, казался невероятно приятным.

Яут обнаружился в зоопарке. Йонге напрягся, подходя к главным воротам. Инстинктивно он прислушался: не звучат ли внутри сирены, означающие, что на место убийства редких животных уже примчался отряд охраны правопорядка.   
Но ничего такого не было, и Йонге поспешил по разноцветным дорожкам.  
Настиг он Сайнжу возле гигантского открытого аквариума. Яут сидел на бортике, игнорируя тревожные попискивания системы контроля, и ворошил копьем воду. Йонге облегченно вздохнул – добычи рядом с яутом не валялось.   
Гигантские ящеры с вытянутыми узкими пастями неторопливо курсировали в зеленоватой толще. Медленно поднимались к поверхности, тыкали жесткими носами в наконечник копья и, не обнаружив еды, вновь уходили на глубину.  
– Слазь оттуда, – строго сказал пилот "Фелиции".  
Сайнжа посмотрел на него сверху вниз и вновь перевел взгляд в аквариум.  
– Сайнжа! Это не место для охоты!  
– От тебя слишком много шума, – проворчал яут. – Я наблюдаю.  
– А копьем зачем тычешь?  
Яут фыркнул и поманил его пальцем. Йонге оглянулся, убедился, что посетителей по-прежнему нет, и тоже полез наверх. Запрыгнув на бортик, он уперся пяткой в оградительную стену. Очередной ящер поднялся к поверхности. Йонге рассеянно оглянулся, не нашел таблички, запрещающей кормить животных, и полез в карман.  
– За тобой хвост, – лениво сказал Сайнжа.  
– Х... чего?  
– Следящий. Сел в один вагон. Шел следом. Прятался возле палаты мер и весов. Пришел сюда.  
– Где он?  
Йонге с огромным интересом уставился в аквариум. Шея ныла от желания оглянуться и найти шпионящего мудака. В кармане обнаружился завернутый в упаковку остаток хум-бурга.  
– Там, под шурукаем.   
– Где? – Йонге вытащил упаковку и развернул.  
– Большое дерево.  
– Оружие у него есть?  
Ящеры начали подниматься. Йонге разломил батончик на три части.  
– Нет. У него следящие устройства. Помнишь кладь в вагоне?  
Йонге на несколько мгновений задумался, пытаясь сообразить, что за хитрое слово использовал яут. Потом вспомнил небольшой чемодан и облегченно вздохнул. Сайнжа вытащил копье из воды, поднял над головой, крутанул и под лязганье складывающихся лезвий громко щелкнул клыками. Отправил копье за спину и ударил кулаком в ладонь.  
– Мы можем его разыграть.  
– Что-что?  
Сайнжа спрыгнул с бортика, одновременно дернув Йонге за собой. Пилот едва успел швырнуть хум-бургер в воздух.  
Аквариум взорвался – гигантские туши, щелкающие пастями, взмыли в воздух, нарушая законы физики. Мгновением позже гравитация взяла свое, и ящеры грохнулись обратно.  
– Бля!  
Вода окатила обоих с ног до головы. Сайнжа встряхнулся и зашипел.  
В голове у первого пилота крутился немыслимо кривой перевод сказанного про розыгрыш.   
Звучало это как-то вроде "подкараулить и в качестве веселой штуки отрубить ему левую руку". 

– Двигай ногами, умансоо. Я не зря читал множество исследований о вашем поведении.  
– Куда? – пропыхтел отважный космический пилот, еле успевая перебирать ногами. – Какие исследования? Когда успел?  
– В перерывах между добычей трофеев.  
Йонге ненадолго потерял дар речи. Теперь его одолевали картины, как яут достает из набедренного кармана книжечку – обязательно бумажную, с печатными буквами – и с задумчивым видом листает ее от главы к главе. Потом прячет обратно и с рожей, полной вдохновения, продолжает рубить зверюг в салат.  
– Он там, – Сайнжа одними глазами указал на особо густые заросли. – Сейчас я сделаю отвлекающий маневр.  
Йонге раскрыл рот, чтобы сказать, что идея ему не нравится, и тут яут схватил его в охапку. Вздернул, раскрыл пасть и впился клыками в голову Йонге. Инстинктивно дернув обеими ногами, Йонге вцепился в дредлоки, пытаясь оторвать от себя обезумевшего навигатора.  
– Не дергайс-ся, Йхо-онхе, – прошипел яут. Внутренние клыки почти царапали Йонге по носу. – Ты что, не знаком с техникой отвлекающего поцелуя?  
– Какой... какой поцелуй, гадюка? – сдавленно просипел Йонге. – Больно, пусти!  
Сайнжа попробовал ухватить его за волосы, но не смог уцепиться и слегка ободрал Йонге затылок. Пилот взвыл, не на шутку рассвирепев, и с маху заехал коленом в пах яута. Потом добавил хук справа под ребра.  
Сайнжа одновременно разжал клыки и руки. Йонге грохнулся на парковую дорожку, не устоял и свалился на колени. Сайнжа одним движением сдернул диск с бедра, отправляя его в полет. Диск смачно врубился в кусты, а уже в самих кустах глухо во что-то воткнулся.  
Вопль ужаса, раздавшийся секундой позже, был настолько громким, что из соседнего куста взмыли гребенчики. Перестав хвататься за уши, едва не распиленные клыками, Йонге вскочил на ноги. Сайнжа молча прыгнул с места.   
Сквозь кусты он ломился как чертов бульдозер. Йонге встряхнул рукой, щелкнул пальцами, вызывая электрическую искру, и по-прежнему без слов бросился следом.

– На помощь!  
Сайнжа заревел. Второй крик о помощи почти растворился в мощном звуке. Йонге продрался сквозь ветки и вывалился на крошечную прогалину. Яут сжимал за горло давешнего типа с экспресса, подняв на вытянутой руке. Тот хрипел, закатывал глаза и подергивал ногами. Отглаженный костюм яростно бликовал.  
Йонге наклонился и поднял раскрывшийся дипломат. Все нутро предсказуемо было набито следящей техникой. Йонге подцепил чешуйку накопителя, явно венчающую комплекс, и потянул, обламывая крепления. "Костюм" задергался, отчаянно протягивая руку в сторону чемоданчика. Второй он все еще пытался разжать хватку яута. Сайнжа медленно, нарочито выпустил лезвия. Звук ползущего на свободу железа пробирал до самых печенок. Йонге сжал чешуйку и пустил искру меж пальцев. Лезвия уперлись в бок шпиона.  
– От кого пришел, Костюмчик? – осведомился Йонге, засовывая руки в карманы.  
Шпион разевал рот. Долгих несколько секунд спустя Йонге понял, что пойманный яутом человек говорить не может.  
– Сайнжа, пусти его. Слегка.   
– Можно пригвоздить его к дереву, чтобы не сбежал и мог говорить. Годится?  
– Просто дай ему говорить.  
Сайнжа фыркнул и еле заметно передвинул пальцы. Костюмчик со свистом втянул воздух.  
– Вы с ума сошли! Отпустите немедленно!  
Сайнжа без всяких подсказок вновь стиснул пальцы и на этот раз сильнее – Костюмчик отчаянно засучил ногами, судорожно вытягиваясь. Физиономия быстро наливалась багровостью с синюшным оттенком. Сайнжа кивнул и ослабил хватку.  
– Так от кого ты? – повторил Йонге.  
– Я диссертацию пишу... – Костюмчик еле сипел. – Диссертацию о взаимодействии видов... Я вызову... Охра-а...  
Он дернулся к собственному запястью. Сайнжа сделал резкое движение лезвиями. Йонге моргнул, ожидая увидеть, как отрезанная рука полетит на пол, однако кисть осталась при владельце. Остро заточенная "вилка" на этот раз выступила почти безобидным держателем.  
– Я соблюдаю идиотские обычаи? – вежливо уточнил Сайнжа, не поворачивая головы.  
– На все сто, – уверил Йонге. – Эй, приятель, если тебе нужны руки, то лучше не выеживайся.  
Костюмчик дергал пальцами. В этих судорогах Йонге углядел попытки развернуть некую голограмму и нахмурился.  
– Прове... проверьте... мой идентик... сами...  
Йонге подошел ближе, осмотрел браслет Костюмчика и аккуратно нажал кнопку общей сводки. Такие делались для бригад скорой помощи и полиции – проверить, кем является пациент или труп.  
Общая сводка развернулась длинным списком. Йонге задумчиво начал изучать строчки и с каждой последующей графой в разделе "место работы" поднимал брови все выше.  
– Серьезно, что ли? – наконец воскликнул он. От досады стало кисло во рту. – В натуре?!  
– В нату... ре... – еле слышно выдохнул Костюмчик.  
А точнее, Арчибальд Майлз Камински, аспирант кафедры социальной антропологии и межрасовых отношений Института социальных технологий и реабилитации.  
– Конфликтология? – ядовито уточнил Йонге, поглядывая на специальность.   
– Так мы разыгрываем его? – недовольно уточнил Сайнжа.  
– Нет, мы не режем руки!  
– Святые храни... – Арчибальд опять засипел.  
– Поставь этого идиота, – Йонге потер переносицу. – Это... придурковатый исследователь межрасовых отношений. Самый настоящий.  
Сайнжа разжал пальцы – и аспирант грохнулся в прелые листья. Глухой стук, словно мешок с костями упал, принес Йонге чувство мстительного удовлетворения. Даже уши перестали зудеть.  
– Иди отсюда, – сказал он. – Если хоть в одном научном вестнике встречу что-то про наши межрасовые отношения, найду и руки отрежу.  
– Вы не имеете права, – Арчибальд закашлялся, не делая попыток встать. – Мы в свободном...  
Йонге молча развернул собственную сводку на браслете. Предусмотрительно свернув все личные блоки, он оставил только раздел о гражданстве Найхави. Наклонившись, он продемонстрировал Арчибальду голограмму. Пронаблюдал, как у того расширяются глаза, и выпрямился.  
– Руки отрежу, – повторил он.  
Аспирант неловко поднялся. Шагнул в сторону чемоданчика, захлопнул его, поднял и крепко сжал губы. Развернулся и с гордо выпрямленной спиной прошествовал в заросли. Кусты радостно вцепились в костюмную ткань, и аспирант скрылся под издевательское потрескивание.

Йонге молча отряхнул ладони, сбрасывая щекотку скопившегося напряжения.  
– Он тебя оскорбил, – проницательно заметил Сайнжа.  
– Еще как, – проворчал Йонге. – Диссертацию он пишет, сученыш.  
– Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя запечатлели в научном труде? Это слава.   
– Это идиотизм, – Йонге тоже стиснул губы. Потом нехотя продолжил. – Он хотел мой... наш случай синхрона в своей работе использовать. Как яркий пример странного взаимодействия. Это, блин, потому что для людей несвойственны такие... отношения.  
Йонге поморщился, выговаривая последнее слово. Сайнжа взял его за плечо, разворачивая к себе.  
– Можно догнать его и... – он выразительно чиркнул пальцем по своему "воротнику". – Если тебя это так беспокоит.  
– Да пошел он, – уже спокойно сказал Йонге. – Пусть катится ко всем херам. У нас дела поважнее.  
Еще до столкновения с Хармати, уповая на патент, Йонге даже не мог предположить, что их экипаж станет объектом столь пристального внимания. Казалось, существовал какой-то секретный раздел во всеобщей кластерной сети, где портреты товарища Далине и товарища Вебера висели в разделе "Их должен преследовать каждый".  
Такая слава Йонге не очень нравилась.  
– Мне сложно понять глупые переживания умансоо. Тем более я не могу понять концепцию утешения по ничтожным поводам. Хотя много о ней читал. Но я готов изобразить сочувствие. Ты хочешь?

От необходимости достойно реагировать Йонге избавил глухой писк на браслете. Сайнжа отдернул руку, громко заворчав. Помедлив, Йонге все-таки ткнул в эмблему пробирной палаты. Так быстро оценочные учреждения не работали.   
Первая же мысль была самой гнусной: о полной непригодности груза. Например, Сайнжа все перепутал, и это не кварцолиты, а халкенциты – очень похожие, но совершенно бесполезные в промышленности.  
Пересилив желание трусливо прикрыть хотя бы один глаз, Йонге нахмурился и внимательно вчитался в строчки. Перечень методов, использованных при экспертной оценке, внушал невольное уважение. Сдерживаясь, Йонге прочитал всё написанное и, переведя дух, опустил взгляд к нижней, резюмирующей строчке. Перечитал ее два раза и медленно поднял взгляд на яута.  
– Принято! – ликующе вырвалось у него. – Матка боска, все сто тридцать! Только один – в условно-бракованные! Ну, Сайнжа-а!  
Он схватил яута за плечи и попытался потрясти. Яут остался неподвижен.  
– Бракованные? – грозно переспросил он.  
Йонге ринулся прочь из кустов, и Сайнжа немедленно изловил его за рубашку. Ткань затрещала.  
– Бракованные? – повторил Сайнжа.  
– Пусти, черт полосатый! Порвешь – зубы выбью!  
Сайнжа шагнул вперед и уже привычным жестом захватил шею Йонге локтем.   
Оказавшись почти расплющенным о твердые ребра и жесткую горячую шкуру, Йонге волей-неволей умерил пыл.   
– Ладно, ладно! Кха! Задушишь! Короче, во-первых, это наверняка не те, которые добыл ты... Кстати! – он загреб шлепанцем листья. – А ты добывал?  
– Нет. Только собирал в вашу пользу.  
– Но это же гнусная торговля, – разулыбался Йонге.  
Даже в слегка придушенном состоянии он то и дело бросал взгляд на пляшущее в воздухе письмо и никак не мог успокоиться. Вцепившись в локоть яута, он дернул. Сайнжа вздохнул и освободил его.  
– В интересах Фелис я готов поступиться некоторыми принципами, – пробурчал он. – Ненадолго. Что значит – бракованный?  
– Условно-бракованный, – поправил Йонге. – Это значит, что чистота на уровне... – он сверился с полученным сертификатом, – VVS2. Мелкие и неглубокие включения, которые устраняются при термполазменной обработке, и понижают коэффициент полезного использования с девяноста пяти до восьмидесяти процентов. Но это такая мелочь!  
– Меры вещей – для красоты, а не для изучения дефектов.  
– Вам красота, а нам промышленность, – довольно сказал Йонге. – Видишь ли, я много где болтался и знаю, как важно точное оборудование. Они-то там как раз на местах проверяют. Сидит себе такой старикашка с навороченным оборудованием и смотрит, смотрит... пока глаза не выпадут!  
Выпалив последнюю фразу, Йонге захохотал. Эйфория проникала в каждый сосудик, наполняла пузырьками и буквально подкидывала на месте. Он хлопнул себя по бедрам.  
Сайнжа довольно прислонился к секвойе, вытянул руку и провел пальцем по обухам лезвий. Даже звук когтя, скребущего по металлу, радовал Йонге словно песня движка.  
– Ладно, – наконец сказал он, силой утихомиривая бушующий экстаз. – Сейчас на аукцион поставлю. Посмотрим, кто что предлагать будет.  
– Будешь продавать?  
– Не, теперь это про запас. Пару недель бесплатно держать можно, а мы, я думаю, быстрее управимся.

Йонге уселся на гигантский выгнутый корень, развернул кластер и, щурясь от удовольствия, начал заполнять необходимые графы. Сайнжа выдернул диск, воткнувшийся в ствол, и тоже устроился на корне.   
Сталкивая нужные данные с браслета в поля приемной заявки Йонге чувствовал физическое наслаждение.  
– Поставь от имени нашего блока, – посоветовал Сайнжа, внимательно наблюдая за процессом.  
Йонге с подозрением покосился на него.  
– Вашу письменность я частично запомнил. Ставь, Йхо-онхе.  
– Зачем? Что ты всюду суешь это свое гражданство?  
– Это драгоценности с имперскими клеймами Домов, смотри, даже в твоем сертификате нарисовано.  
Йонге недоверчиво глянул на довольную рожу с подергивающимися клыками и снова вызвал сертификат. Ему пришлось потратить почти полминуты, прежде чем он добрался до мелких пиктограмм, описывающих особенности анализируемых кристаллов. В том числе пиктограммы содержали угловатые глифы.  
– Опять запечатлел, – без вопроса сказал он.  
Сайнжа осклабился во всю пасть.  
– Способности великих охотников неохватны.  
– Ладно, но при чем тут гражданство и клейма?  
– От нас купят охотнее, – Сайнжа потянулся. – И вряд ли посмеют обмануть.  
Побарабанив по колену, Йонге внес правки в заявку. По большому счету эти камни вообще им не принадлежали, но, применяя второе гражданство, они могли спокойно уверять всех в обратном.

Заполнив и отправив заявку, Йонге потер руки. Невзирая на процент, который получала пробирная палата, выступая посредником, страховой капитал у экипажа "Фелиции" образовывался приличный.  
– Так, – сказал он. – Можно ехать обратно.   
– Нет. Я осмотрел еще не весь заповедник.  
– Зоопарк, – поправил Йонге.  
Поправка полетела в спину яута. Великий охотник уже направлялся к выходу на дорожку.  
– Это одно и то же, – обронил он, не оборачиваясь.  
– Ничего подобного, – следуя за яутом, Йонге рассеянно пинал листья. – В зоопарке вся живность за решеткой и не может тебя сожрать. Это принципиальное отличие.  
– Меня – сожрать?  
Йонге задумчиво промычал в ответ. Вообразить живность, способную сожрать яута, действительно было нелегко. 

* * *

Обратный путь Сайнже вздумалось проделать на корабле. Поначалу Йонге хотел высказаться насчет тихоходности и затратности этого мероприятия, но когда Сайнжа расчехлил свой доступ к банковским счетам, сразу же умолк. По крайней мере, яут не занимался покупкой сувениров. Этого Йонге точно бы не перенес.  
Они и так посвятили половину дня изучению зоопарка. В конце Сайнжа решительно пробился в административное здание и застрял там на добрых минут сорок – Йонге как раз успел посмотреть одну серию документальной ленты о китообразных. Предстоящий груз надо было знать в лицо.  
Из здания Сайнжа появился довольный до подергивания клыками. С собой у яута был пластиковый бокс с маркировками генетического контроля. Йонге не стал спрашивать, мигом сообразив, что неугомонный охотник прикупил генетический материал для последующего разведения монстров.  
Мысль крутилась в голове весь остаток дня, пока Сайнжа с удивительным энтузиазмом изучал Финнай, комментируя все заведения, будь то магазины, бары или музей. А заодно выступал маленьким аттракционом для туристов. Йонге снисходительно отмечал, как некоторые туристы даже устраивались поблизости, чтобы получить заветный снимок с инорасцем. Сайнжа то ли не обращал внимания на суету, то ли тайно наслаждался.  
Ближе к вечеру Йонге сам начал предлагать особо симпатичным девушкам групповые снимки на память – и тщательно копировал их в браслет.  
Наконец, уже в медленно сгущающихся сумерках, они оказались на пристани, где Сайнжа обстоятельно просмотрел все маршруты и немедленно купил два билета. Сделанных из настоящей целлюлозы.

К исходу второго часа медленного и величественного путешествия в обход береговой линии, Йонге снова вспомнил о контейнере из зоопарка.   
Покинув уютный шезлонг, первый пилот поднялся на обзорную палубу. Сайнжа предсказуемо обнаружился на самом носу. Массивная фигура мешала туристам делать тул-снимки, но претензий никто не предъявлял. Йонге расправил плечи, двумя движениями уложил волосы в тщательно продуманном хаотическом порядке, взвесил Классическое Эйрическое в ладони и не торопясь направился к яуту.  
На его шаги Сайнжа обернулся сразу. Туристы немедленно рассыпались по палубе, делая вид, что интересуют их исключительно прогулки на свежем морском воздухе.  
– Соскучился, умансоо?  
– Решил проверить, не поохотился ли ты здесь, – парировал Йонге, разбалтывая в стакане традиционное безалкогольное. – Но вообще у меня есть вопрос. Ты говоришь, в какой группе состоял? Биологической разведки?  
– Видовой, – поправил Сайнжа. – Да, с целью поиска.  
– А сейчас ты чем занимаешься? Видел я тут один интересный контейнер...  
Сайнжа развернулся и оперся на перила локтями. Для этого ему пришлось основательно съехать вниз. Яутская морда оказалась совсем рядом. Сайнжа вытянул челюсти и почти достал клыками до щеки Йонге.  
– Тем же самым.  
– А путешествия по новым мирам вместе с нами...  
– Приятное дополнение, – осклабился Сайнжа.  
Всего на долю секунды Йонге почувствовал разочарование. На Скуль Сайнжа вел себя так, будто ему нужны именно люди, а не добыча.  
С другой стороны, им требовалась от него в первую очередь способность навигатора, во вторую – вбитый в синхрон якорь, и только на третьем месте стояла личная приязнь.  
– О-очень приятное, – подумав, добавил Сайнжа.  
Йонге усмехнулся и глотнул из стакана.

Спускаясь на пристань Клима, он чувствовал себя слегка вымотанным. Энтузиазм туристов был сродни энтузиазму яута, рвущегося на новую охоту. Или в чужие штаны.  
Самые смелые все же вступили в контакт с инорасцем, и доставшаяся Йонге роль переводчика к концу путешествия уже начала утомлять.  
На его счастье в Климе сходило всего несколько человек, да и тем нужно было в другую сторону.   
Поймав местную сетку, браслет выдал целый пакет входящих сообщений. Все упали не на личный комм, а на корабельную точку.   
Сайнжа потягивался и бухтел себе в клыки что-то о достойных мгновениях славы и почитания со стороны глупых умансоо. Йонге листал пришедшие сообщения и с каждым хмурился все сильнее.  
"Эй, Йонге, что вы там мутите? То я слышу на всю галактику о вашем патенте, то вы его отменяете, теперь из-под яутских ксив стекляшки продаете... Че за шорох пошел?"  
"Здарова, Б.Й.! Говорят, у тебя дела закрутились, не хочешь на пару вылетов подрядиться? Посигналь зеленым".  
"Приятель, тут болтают, что в закрутке с яутами летать можно некисло? Контактов не подкинешь?"  
"Солнышко, до меня доходят интересные слухи. Кажется, ты снова выплываешь на свет? Давай встретимся на узловой Калипсо в "Гликемии", поговорим как раньше? Целую, Д."  
Йонге скривился. Последнее сообщение принадлежало Зубастой Денизе. С ней отважный космический пилот и разведчик предпочел бы не встречаться никогда более в жизни.  
Он махом перевел все сообщения в архивный статус без отправления уведомлений о прочтении.  
– Что там?  
Сайнжа как обычно метко задавал неудобные вопросы.  
– Вот никому дела не было, пока я сам по себе болтался, – Йонге постучал пальцем по браслету. – Но стоило только запахнуть большими деньгами, как тут же нарисовались.  
– Ты тоже любишь деньги, – заметил Сайнжа.  
Йонге пожал плечами. Возразить было нечего.

Сайнжа обогнал его и пошел по аллее, сняв с пояса метательный диск. То и дело он взмахивал рукой, словно собирался пригвоздить кого-то в кустах. Йонге от нечего делать пялился на его спину, отмечая, как работают мышцы – даже самые мелкие – при каждом движении. В кончиках пальцев начало покалывать, будто электричество искало выход.   
На самом деле – Йонге это хорошо ощущал – ему просто хотелось потрогать яутскую шкуру.   
Он оглянулся, пытаясь отвлечься, и удачнейшим образом наткнулся взглядом на стойку распечаток. Как он успел понять, на Эйрике старались возрождать традицию печатных снимков. Заодно это приносило неплохую прибыль, поскольку в довесок к печати в огромном ассортименте продавались рамки, защитные стекла, целые альбомы от дешевеньких до дорогущих и, разумеется, украшенные национальным орнаментом кейсы для переноски всего этого великолепия.  
Йонге перебрал записанные в браслет снимки, отсортировал по привлекательности девушек и решительно устремился к стойке. Ради такого можно было и потратить пару мультиен. 

Пока механизм работал, распространяя запах краски, Сайнжа успел заметить, что пилот за ним не идет, вернуться, пробормотать нелестную фразу про глупых умансоо и заинтересоваться принципом фотографической печати.  
– Не зря же мы там со всеми позировали, – пояснил Йонге. – Вот сейчас возьмем красивые доказательства, покажем Рудольфу. И пусть он лопнет от зависти.  
– Зависть? Зачем?  
– Просто так, – выразительно сказал Йонге, вытаскивая первую карточку.  
– А, это как с трофеями, – Сайнжа вытянул карточку у него из пальцев и понюхал. – Хм. Красиво. Я велик.

Пару минут спустя, распихав готовые карточки по карманам, Йонге возглавил возвращение к бунхало. Почти на самых подступах глейтерная связь стала чище, и Йонге даже почувствовал неудовольствие напарника. Оно было таким острым, что Йонге удивленно поднял брови и прибавил шаг.  
Рудольф обнаружился в гамаке. Раскачивался механик с такой силой, будто собирался поломать баньян. Яут, не задерживаясь, проследовал к своему жилищу, а Йонге все-таки свернул к гамаку.  
– Знаешь, что я хочу сказать о сплетнях и слухах? – сходу поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Нет.  
– Так вот, это – полное дерьмище. Представь себе, занят я работой на благо нашего консорциума...  
– Чего?  
– Содружества... тьфу, короче на наше благо. И начинают мне приходить подозрительные письма!  
Йонге внимательно посмотрел на запястье Рудольфа. Браслета при нем по-прежнему не было.  
– На рабочую область, – поправился Рудольф, правильно расшифровав мимолетный взгляд. – И, представь себе, ни одного из них с поздравлениями, к примеру, а все сугубо корыстные. Типа, что да как, откуда всплыл, откуда побрякушки, почем брали, откуда брали.  
– Никогда не думал, что синхрон так широко действует, – усмехнулся Йонге.  
– А?  
– Я десяток таких же писем словил. Я думаю, мониторят они нас. Изо всех силенок, еще с той поры, как мы патент пробить пытались.   
Рудольф с удовольствием показал средний палец баньяну.  
– Вот где я их всех видал.  
– Зато с пользой съездили, – Йонге прислонился к баньяну. – Все оценили как по нотам, я уже на двухнедельный лот повесил. А у тебя что?  
– Протестировали, но пришлось пересчитывать центровку. Закончат завтра утром.  
– М-м...  
– Успеем. Просто в полете дорихтуем.  
– Даже жалко уезжать, – вздохнул Йонге. – Особенно тебе.  
– Почему это?  
От удивления Рудольф перестал раскачиваться.  
– Это я сочувствую твоему добровольному заключению на сегодня, – лицемерно сказал Йонге. – А вот мы развлечься успели.  
– Да ладно?  
Йонге полез в карман, вытащил распечатанные снимки и веером бросил на живот напарнику. Рудольф покосился на них, тщательно пересмотрел под торжествующее сопение пилота и громко хмыкнул. Собрал карточки, тоже полез в карман и, ухмыляясь еще лицемернее, достал оранжевые женские трусики.

* * *

Рейс до Фиорины забронировали на четыре утра.   
Спать Йонге совершенно не хотелось, равно как и собирать багаж, поэтому он прогулялся до площадки объявлений и выбрал из предлагаемого многообразия очередное ночное файер-шоу. Подсчитав, что часов шесть у него есть, Йонге переоблачился в костюм и взялся начищать ботинки, прилагающиеся к форменной одежде. Поскольку занимался он этим на улице, возле многострадального баньяна, из бунхало тут же повылезали зрители.  
– Куда-то собираешься, умансоо? – первым поинтересовался Сайнжа.  
Оглядывая начищенный почти до зеркального блеска ботинок, Йонге подышал на лист баньяна и провел последний штрих.  
– Именно что собираюсь. Развлекаться. Кстати, почему у нас до сих пор нет фирменной эмблемы, кто-нибудь может мне сказать?  
– Видимо, потому что наш капитан пожирал бананы и киви, вместо того чтобы планировать бизнес-будущее нашего чудесного проекта, – предположил Рудольф.  
Йонге прицелился в него ботинком, затем аккуратно поставил его наземь и принялся за второй. Рудольф сунул руки в карманы и начал мурлыкать незамысловатую мелодию.  
– Зачем нужна эмблема? – уточнил яут.  
– Всякая солидная компания должна иметь фирменное наименование, торговую марку и эмблему, – Йонге с остервенением надраивал ботинок. – Чтобы выступать в различных реестрах... как солидные люди... – он с силой потер носок, – а не как "неудачники"!

Рудольф присел перед ним на корточки, подпер щеку кулаком и с наигранным восторгом уставился на процедуру доведения ботинка до совершенства. Сайнжа беспокойно пощелкал клыками.  
– Я бы предложил славное имя, передающееся в поколениях.  
Он тоже присел и уставился на ботинки. Йонге покончил с полировкой, аккуратно поставил оба ботинка в ряд и залюбовался.   
– Блистающие копья вечной охоты, – растягивая гласные, произнес яут. – Или пронзающие небеса странники.  
Рудольф перевел восхищенный взгляд на яута. Йонге поочередно натянул оба ботинка, тщательно застегнул – слава производителям, никаких высоких шнуровок – и встал со скамейки.  
– Естественно это будет "Далине и компания", – твердо сказал он.  
– Чего это? – возмутился Рудольф.  
– Потому что ты свою долю славы отхватил, присвоив название нашей технологии прыжка, – ухмыльнулся Йонге.  
Механик возвел глаза к небу, поскреб кончик носа, пригладил волосы и поднялся.  
– Да, пожалуй, – признал он, старательно не глядя на Йонге. – Да здравствует справедливость.  
– Где справедливость? – вмешался Сайнжа. – Имя твое, имя твое, а где мое?  
– А ты владелец, – с неудовольствием сказал Йонге.  
– Вряд ли кто-то знает имя владельца, – проворчал яут. – Все знают только броскую внешность.  
– Ну, придумай нам эмблему, – бодро предложил Рудольф.  
Йонге метнул в него грозный взгляд, однако сказанного было уже не воротить. Конечно, эмблема бы им не помешала, но при мысли, какой её мог наваять яут, опираясь на свои эстетические вкусы, заранее делалось неуютно.

– Я не слишком хорош в искусстве рисунка, – продолжил Сайнжа, поднимаясь. – Однако, мой нисходящий сын...  
– Найва-как-то-там его? – уточнил Йонге, внутренне опять содрогаясь.  
– Нисходящий? – одновременно забеспокоился Рудольф.  
– Нет, не Найваархалганир. Из младших, Скайноргаанахтойнуар. Он склонен к творению.  
– Мать моя пробирка, – в ужасе пробормотал Рудольф.  
Йонге был с ним полностью согласен. Ужас вызывало не имя, а вновь подтвердившийся факт наличия многочисленных потомков. Теперь еще и наделенных разнообразными талантами. Он инстинктивно пригляделся к Сайнже, пытаясь отыскать первую седину или старческие морщины. Но дредлоки яута не изменили цвет с момента первой встречи – разве что стали толще – а мерзкая рожа и без того была достаточно фактурной, чтобы еще и разглядеть в ней некие морщины.  
Яут почувствовал осмотр, скривился и развел верхние клыки.  
– Но я пойму, если вам не хочется чужой работы, – почти мрачно сказал он.  
– На самом деле, это будет здорово, – быстро сказал Йонге. – Только, пожалуйста, без трофейных проломленных черепов и всего такого. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
– Специально для тебя могу попросить нарисовать много монет, – осклабился Сайнжа уже во все челюсти.  
– Плоский яутский юмор, – мстительно ответил Йонге.  
Сайнжа сложил руки на груди. Рудольф, наоборот, разулыбался от уха до уха.

Йонге проверил браслет и твердо вознамерился покинуть территорию бунхало. Но глейтерная связь странно подергивалась, и он так и не сделал первый шаг.  
– Чего вы так на меня смотрите?  
– Старик, я вообще-то тоже хочу!  
– Почему я не приглашен?  
Оба высказались одновременно, но яут рявкнул громче. Йонге заложил руки за спину, склонил голову набок и на пару мгновений задумался о сложностях психологических отношений в экипаже. Ему всегда казалось, что взрослые люди самостоятельно решают: кто, куда и с кем идет.   
Но взрослый людь и хорошо если не древний яут почему-то считали, что он должен решать за них.  
– Да я не против, – сказал Йонге. – А раньше чего молчали?  
– Я-то из вежливости, – с достоинством сказал Рудольф. Энергично отряхнув шлепанцы один об другой, он зачесал волосы назад. – Вот я уже и готов.  
Яут высокомерно задрал голову, но мигом вернулся в обычное состояние духа. Влез между напарниками и обхватил за плечи.  
– Я верю, что когда-нибудь умансоо поймут силу традиций, – прорычал он. – И тогда у нас не будет возникать глупых вопросов.  
– К нашему столетнему юбилею, – поддакнул Рудольф.  
Йонге блокировал локтем попытки яута прижать его сильнее, но противостоять неодолимой силе, тащившей вперед, уже не мог.  
– А ты хоть знаешь, куда идти? – сделал он последнюю попытку перехватить инициативу.  
– Нет. Но я знаю, где здесь выход.

* * *

– Людская тяга к беспорядочным совокуплениям поражает.  
– Отстань.  
– Разумно быть осмотрительным и следить за тем, с кем спишь.  
– Отстань!  
– Подумай о духовной чистоте.  
Йонге остановился и уставился на яута. Сайнжа выдерживал полную серьезность на физиономии, но затем нахмуренные "брови" расползлись, и яут осклабился до натянувшихся перепонок. Клыки мелко подрагивали.  
– Шуточки у тебя дурацкие, – с достоинством сказал первый пилот.

Настроение у него было прекрасное. Омрачить его не мог даже яут, вздумавший выступить голосом совести.   
Йонге предпочел бы дойти до бунхало в одиночестве, но столкнулся с Сайнжей прямиком на главной аллее. Великий охотник явно удачно поохотился на местную кухню: в руке у него был огромный рыбий скелет.  
Даже когда Сайнжа находился за спиной у Йонге, первый пилот все равно слышал, как клыки трутся о кость. Сайнжа словно задался целью довести скелет до идеальной чистоты, стесывая последние волоконца мяса.

Свет в бунхало был виден издалека. В первое мгновение Йонге решил, что они забыли перевести освещение в спящий режим, но затем разглядел Рудольфа, занявшего стратегическую позицию под баньяном.  
К началу файер-шоу экипаж прибыл в полном составе – и их тут же разнесло по кипящей толпе зрителей, перемешанных с участниками. За половину ночи Йонге успел побывать за десятком дастарханов и надышаться дармовым кальяном, а заодно и познакомиться с туршской дамой, поэтому остальной экипаж из виду совершенно упустил.  
– Вот он более разумен, – заметил Сайнжа.  
– То есть ему никто не дал, – осклабился Йонге в ответ.  
– Это принцип осторожности.  
– Да что ты лезешь в мою личную жизнь?  
– Не хотел, – буркнул Сайнжа после недолгой паузы. – Я общался с другими из нашего народа. С матриархом. Она сказала, что мне нужно думать о достойном возрождении ветвей.  
– Нет-нет, – заторопился Йонге, – упаси боже меня выслушивать твои драмы. Пожалуйста, без меня!  
– Хмф!  
Они как раз достигли входа на территорию. Йонге тормознул, пропуская яута, и тот величественно удалился в направлении своего жилья. Йонге подумал и свернул к баньяну.

– А ты знаешь, что это за праздник? – поприветствовал его напарник, стоило Йонге нырнуть под завесу корней.  
– М-м?  
– Тадинджьют, – с удовольствием выговорил Рудольф. – Язык сломаешь, а?  
Йонге обследовал стол и послал напарнику неодобрительный взгляд. Бутылки Эйрического, заманчиво выстроившиеся на столешнице коротенькой шеренгой, оказались пустыми.   
– Сушняк напал, – почти виновато сказал Рудольф.  
– Эх ты.  
Йонге посмотрел в сторону бунхало. В холодильнике что-то да должно было найтись. Он решительно направился к дому. Рудольф у него за спиной заскрежетал креслом, поднимаясь.

Порывшись в запасах, Йонге вышел на веранду и глотнул фруктовой наливки. Рудольф вытянул шею, но претендовать на содержимое стакана не рискнул. Йонге поболтал стаканом.  
– Ты вещи собирал?  
– Не. Да тех вещей-то...  
– Что, ты не прихватил ни одной разобранной пушечки?  
– А ты видел при мне что-нибудь? – искренне возмутился Рудольф.  
Йонге неопределенно промычал сквозь наливку. На Эйрику они прибыли ровно в том, что у них оставалось – в скафандрах на голое тело. Даже отдельной обуви у них не было. Первой же покупкой на жарком курортном полуострове стали одинаковые шорты, рубашки и шлепанцы. Затем костюмы для знакомства с Шенаем. И до сих пор это оставалось единственным крупногабаритным багажом. Плюс мелкие сувениры.  
Но точно так же Йонге не сомневался в способности Рудольфа протащить мультиполосный плазмомет в штанине скафандра.  
– Я не видел, что ты там прячешь под кроватью, – пробубнил он и поставил стакан на перила.  
Рудольф шагнул к нему и подался близко-близко. Йонге от неожиданности слегка отшатнулся.  
– Проверить хочешь?  
Йонге отшатнулся еще сильнее. Рудольф усмехнулся, блестя зубами.  
– Ладно, шучу. Ну так что, идем до навигатора прогуляемся? Помнишь, мы же хотели?  
Йонге взялся за стакан и хотел сказать, что не очень-то ему хочется, но Рудольф обхватил его за плечи, и вновь оживший синхрон запел тонко и нетерпеливо, протягиваясь раскаленной нитью от горла до паха.  
– Идем, – почти задыхаясь, выговорил Йонге.

Уже на чужой веранде Йонге тормознул, придержав напарника за запястье. Рудольф удивленно повернулся, и Йонге приложил палец к губам. Подмигнул, чувствуя, как остатки кальяна плавают в крови густым дурманом. Развернулся на пятке и встал прямо перед Рудольфом. Обхватил за голову ладонями и легонько сжал. Шагнул ближе, облизывая мигом пересохшие губы. Пульс резко подскочил. Йонге сжал ладони еще крепче.  
– Эй, ты чего! – шепотом запаниковал Рудольф.  
– Спорим, сам выйдет, – Йонге усмехнулся. – Не стой столбом, иначе я передумаю и в панике сбегу.  
Рудольф тут же сгреб его за воротник и потянул отвороты в стороны.  
– Поосторожней! – зашипел Йонге.  
– Снимай, все равно порвет, – со сдавленным смешком пробормотал Рудольф.  
Йонге разжал руки, и напарник прошелся от верхней пуговицы до самой последней, нетерпеливо выдергивая из петель. Скатал рубашку, и на мгновение Йонге оказался в ловушке из ткани – всего на секунду, но глаза у напарника вспыхнули.  
– Считай от десяти, – полупридушенно велел он.  
– М-м, десять...  
Рудольф рывком выдернул его ремень из пряжки и оставил болтаться. Дернулся вниз, пытаясь присесть, но Йонге успел выставить ногу. Покачал головой, беззвучно выговаривая "не надо". Рудольф приподнял губу, скалясь, но все-таки остановился. Стащил свою рубашку через голову, бросил на перила и подался вперед.  
– Девять, – продолжил он.  
Поцелуй вышел бестолковый, мокрый, но безумно приятный. Йонге вытянул шею, и почувствовал, как в паху легонько сжимается чужая ладонь. Кровь прилила так быстро, что даже голова закружилась. Рудольф еще и придержал его за локоть, не давая отступить.   
– Восемь, – почти промурлыкал напарник.  
Йонге повел плечами и все-таки стряхнул рубашку с рук. Вернул поцелуй и сунул большие пальцы под резинку шорт Рудольфа. Тот крутанул бедрами, легкая ткань соскользнула, и Рудольф переступил на месте, выбираясь из тканевой ловушки. В сгустившейся ночной тьме светлая кожа притягивала взгляд как магнит.  
– Семь, – продолжил Йонге. – У-ух...  
Теперь и самому хотелось присесть, оказаться ближе, еще ближе – но не пускала ладонь напарника. Рудольф почти не двигал ею, и все равно казалось, что вдоль спины уже протянулась электрическая дуга, заставляющая сладко напрягаться всем телом.  
– Ш-ше-есть…  
Электричество и вправду стянуло воздух между ними. Оба вздрагивали, прикасаясь кожа к коже, и Рудольф не выдержал – разжал пальцы, обхватил Йонге за шею и прижался вплотную. Йонге замычал, поднял руки, и горячие ладони тут же заскользили по спине. На животе выступила испарина.  
– Пять, – Йонге сцепил ладони у себя на затылке, лизнул Рудольфа в губы и переступил на месте.  
В ушах тонко позванивало, сердце колотилось в лихорадочном ритме на двоих.  
– Да похрен уже, один, – пробормотал Рудольф, запуская обе руки к нему в штаны.  
Дверь бунхало с шелестом отворилась.  
– Умансоо, что за попытки совокуплений в двух шагах от меня?

Рудольф застонал.  
– Это такой специальный людской ритуал, – с легкой усмешкой сказал Йонге. Ладони в штанах не давали толком веселиться. – Призвание яута... путем совершения... развратных действий.  
– Штаны меня не развращают.  
– Снять не успел, – возмутился Йонге.  
Рудольф сдавленно гоготнул и похлопал его по заднице, насколько позволяли те самые штаны.  
Сайнжа поднял сброшенную на пол одежду, обстоятельно развесил ее на перилах и взял Йонге за загривок. Потянул, оттаскивая от напарника. Рудольф неохотно вытащил руки. Сайнжа кивнул и сцапал за шею его тоже. Йонге прикусил губу. Чертовы штаны мешали почти до боли.  
Сайнжа настойчиво подталкивал обоих в красноватый полумрак бунхало. Обернуться не получалось – жесткие пальцы держали слишком крепко.  
– Быстрее-быстрее, мягкотелые. Вашу похоть нужно направить в подходящее русло.  
Полтора месяца назад Йонге снял бы с бедра игольник и стрельнул в поганую морду. Месяц назад – прочел бы лекцию о трудностях синхронизации. Три недели – воспитательно надавал бы по клыкастой морде, чем под руку попадет. Сейчас он старательно удерживался, чтобы не подставляться под руку еще сильнее.

Сайнжа довел их до кровати и одновременно толкнул. Могучее сооружение даже не скрипнуло под ударом сдвоенного падения. Йонге подтянулся на локтях, одновременно выползая из расстегнутых штанов. Сайнжа взял его за щиколотку, неторопливо расстегнул и стащил ботинок. Не менее обстоятельно расправился со вторым ботинком. Потом окончательно разделался со штанами, негромко что-то бормоча.  
Член упирался в постель, и Йонге отчаянно заелозил. Рудольф сунул под себя обе руки и повернул голову. Глаза в полумраке влажно поблескивали.  
– Уступаю, – выдохнул он. – Давай, ты первый.  
– Точно?  
– Мы утром на пляже, по-твоему, отжимались, что ли?  
Рудольф почти засмеялся. Несмотря на возбуждение, Йонге закатил глаза.  
– Надеюсь, вы не катались по песку, радуя туристов?  
– Вроде, это был розовый куст, – задумчиво сказал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа почему-то тормозил.   
Йонге отвлекся от мыслей о сексе в кустах и помахал яуту, не оборачиваясь.   
– Кстати, кстати, умансоо. Я хотел спросить – откуда это?  
Коготь прошелся по всей мошонке до самого ануса, и Йонге невольно передернулся. Рудольф точно так же вздрогнул. Как обычно, навигатор демонстрировал оптовую заинтересованность.  
– Ты про что?  
– Шрамы. Вас оперировали?  
– А? Нет, конечно, – Йонге усмехнулся.  
Рудольф уткнулся в простыню и явно не собирался читать лекцию по биологии. Чуть обернувшись, Йонге увидел, как напарник болтает ногой, то и дело поджимая пальцы. Сайнжа с интересом пялился ему между ног.  
– Боевые шрамы?  
– Нет. Биология. Это яйца опускаются, типа два мешочка, и срастаются в один.  
– Глупо и нефункционально, – резюмировал Сайнжа, продолжая поглаживать шов.  
– Да-да, ты там свое вечно втянутое достал уже? – нетерпеливо спросил Йонге. Ему казалось, что под ним уже как-то мокро.  
В качестве ответа об задницу тяжело шлепнулся горячий яутский хрен. А потом знакомо прикоснулись клыки, и длинный язык вкрадчиво проскользнул в анус. Йонге ткнулся лицом в постель и приглушенно застонал от удовольствия. Бедра сами собой двинулись.  
Язык убрался и мгновение спустя на спину опустился такой вес, что Йонге захрипел, выворачиваясь – кадык вдавливался в трахею.  
Сайнжа просунул руку ему под голову, силком приподнял и развернул еще больше.  
– Зачем ты пытаешься двигаться? Разве я плохо делаю?  
– Х... М-м... Хорошо, – Йонге прижмурился. – Только двигайся... так намного лучше...  
– Так?  
– Уо-ох! А-а... О!  
Каждое чертово движение яутского хера продирало насквозь. Йонге почти взбрыкивал, упираясь коленями в постель. Сайнжа приподнялся совсем чуть-чуть, едва давая дышать, и под этим весом член его терся и терся о простату. Может, и дальше – Йонге казалось, что в него запихали уже все полметра – но удовольствие вызывало только прикосновение в одном месте, и хватало этого с головой.   
Не контролируя себя, Йонге принимался считать и сбивался – а Сайнжа все двигался в нем, неумолимо подталкивая к самому краю.  
Йонге отчаянно пытался думать о чем угодно, хоть о сколопендре Лукаса, лишь бы оттянуть оргазм. Восхитительная, усиливающаяся дрожь в животе вытрясала всю душу, оставляя взамен зашкаливающее удовольствие и непотребно клокочущие в горле всхлипы. Сайнжа ткнул его под подбородок, вынуждая поворачивать и поднимать голову. Наклонился, раскрыл клыки и почти впился в виски, одновременно приникая в смачном зубастом поцелуе.   
На мгновение в глазах потемнело, и Йонге поймал вспыхнувшую в чужом зрении картину – буро-зеленая туша, вдавившая человеческое тело в простыни: смуглая от загара кожа блестит пленкой пота, ноги вытягиваются и напрягаются, руки тщетно упираются в постель, шея вывернута, голова запрокинута, и видны вцепившиеся яутские клыки…  
– М-мх!  
Йонге едва не откусил чужой язык. Задница опять поджалась, а следом и все тело содрогнулось – каждый мускул, даже зубы стиснулись. Член тоже вздрогнул – и сперма выплеснулась толчками. Йонге придушенно взвыл, одновременно наслаждаясь и досадуя, что не смог помочь себе рукой.  
Сайнжа разжал челюсти, позволив партнеру уронить голову, но сам не остановился. Йонге со свистом втянул воздух, зажмурился и попробовал ухватиться за ткань под пальцами, но накатила такая слабость, что не вышло ничего. В темноте зажмуренных глаз плыли красноватые круги, в голове шумело – и ему все еще было хорошо. Дрожь превратилась в короткие резкие движения, его будто встряхивало от удовольствия. Яут заклекотал, Йонге вцепился в простыню – уже зубами – и почти заскулил, переживая второй оргазм – тягучий, не подбрасывающий до пика, а изматывающий волнами умопомрачительного приглушенного удовольствия.  
Тяжесть исчезла. Сайнжа приподнялся и сдал назад. Йонге заскулил вновь, едва соображая, что происходит. Казалось, даже движение воздуха слишком резкое и проходится по коже, будто мелкая терка.  
Член выскользнул из него, напоследок влажно мазнул по бедру с внутренней стороны и исчез. Еле дыша, Йонге повернулся на бок, а потом перевалился на спину. Его все еще встряхивало, и ноги почти непроизвольно елозили по гладкой ткани. Дотянувшись, Йонге сжал опустевшие яйца и наконец-то основательно прогнал шкурку, выдаивая последние капли.  
Ему сделалось окончательно и бесповоротно прекрасно.   
Сайнжа шевелил клыками, осматривая напарников.  
– Я здесь, – напомнил о себе Рудольф.  
Даже сквозь мутные волны отходняка Йонге уловил нетерпеливую жажду в чужом голосе. Жадное предвкушение, почти требование. Возбуждение, покалывающее во всем теле.  
Сайнжа кивнул, наклонился, сгреб Рудольфа в охапку и почти перекинул на Йонге. Бросать не стал, мягко разжал руки, опуская. Йонге машинально поднял и раздвинул колени. Тень недовольства – это движение уже почти вошло в привычку – мелькнула и пропала.  
– Оу!  
Горячая и влажная кожа, сбитое дыхание – оба мгновенно подстроились друг под друга. Сайнжа наклонился сверху, заклекотал, и Рудольф почти заизвивался, сладостно подвывая.  
Перед глазами у Йонге оказалась широкая грудь, покрытая испариной, он не удержался и лизнул светлую кожу. Рудольф на мгновение приподнялся на вытянутых руках и тут же опустился. Сайнжа поддернул его на себя, Рудольф ткнулся лицом в плечо Йонге и самозабвенно застонал.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, умансоо, – прошипел яут.  
Йонге прикрыл глаза. Постоянное движение возле собственной задницы снова подогревало возбуждение. Рудольф заелозил, просунул руки ему под спину и содрогнулся, глухо вскрикивая. Влажные губы то и дело задевали по шее, пальцы сжимались, а член терся о живот.  
Йонге растворился в этом непрерывном удовольствии, раскачивающем обоих. Руки скользили по чужой спине, размазывая испарину, поднимались до загривка – и Йонге лихорадочно сжимал пальцы в мокрых волосах. Рудольф загнанно стонал, срываясь в почти беззвучное хрипение.   
– Больше, больше!  
Сайнжа почти застыл, но Рудольф задвигался так, что Йонге сразу вообразил, как неистово трется изогнутый, набухающий поперечинами пенис в разгоряченном человеческом теле.  
– Са-айнжа, – Йонге застонал почти жалобно. Дурацкое любопытство мешало даже в постели. – Ты зачем повторяешь?  
– Так вас же двое, – охотно пояснил Сайнжа и наклонился еще сильнее. – Каждому – слово.  
Рудольф резко вытянулся, ткнул плечом Йонге в подбородок – и Йонге даже увидел, как выгибается спина напарника, круто подавая оттопыренную задницу вверх.  
– Мха-а!  
Член напарника тоже дернулся, и на животе Йонге стало еще чуть мокрее. Сперма мигом размазалась по коже. Сайнжа резко подался назад, Рудольф снова вскрикнул, но его голос пропал в утробном стенании, вырвавшемся из глотки яута. Сайнжа отдернулся еще больше, согнулся и зажмурился. Мышцы вздулись буграми. Рудольф невнятно и протяжно простонал что-то на берлинском и окончательно зарылся в плечо напарника.   
Йонге одним глазом посмотрел на мокро поблескивающий ствол, соединяющий напарника и Сайнжу, и снова запретил себе думать, что случится, если однажды Сайнжа не успеет выдернуть член в момент разрядки.  
Напарник ворохнулся.  
– Ну вот... А ты жаловался, что все застревает... на тебе.

Дышать под его весом было тяжело, но и выкарабкиваться, оставляя корячиться без поддержки, тоже не хотелось. Йонге позволил себе полминуты раздумий и все-таки сдвинулся чуть выше. Перекладывать белобрысую голову пришлось буквально двумя руками.  
– Чего? – сонно пробормотал Рудольф.  
– Учти, это пока его не расклинит.  
Рудольф замычал, повернул голову и притерся ухом к груди напарника.  
Йонге удовлетворенно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

* * *

– Кто не поставил аларму? Опять проспали!   
Рудольф метался во дворе, сваливая нехитрый багаж прямо на плитки. Йонге в таком же темпе вытащил из бунхало скафандр и, вместо переодевания, нервно заглядывал под кровать и в зеркальный шкафчик в ванной. На третий раз он выхватил презентованную отелем зубную щетку и в полном раздрае упихнул ее в карман. После этого ему стало значительно легче.  
Сайнжа прогуливался вдоль гамака, брякая развешенным по себе снаряжением. При нем осталась сумка из-под кварцолитов, которую великий охотник недолго думая повесил на копье, а его в свою очередь положил себе на плечо. В сумку Сайнжа рачительно напихал сушеных до листового состояния медуз. И два жвала сколопендры Лукаса.  
Еще у яута была корзина с фруктами, которую, как полагал Йонге, доставил персонал отеля, едва узнав, что почтенный и уважаемый Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома не собирается отменять плату за дни после фактического отъезда. Прикидывать, в какой именно момент корзина появилась возле баньяна, не хотелось совершенно.

– Сорок минут, умансоо, – безжалостно напомнил яут и достал из набедренного кармана прозрачную пилку.  
Йонге сунулся в скафандр и застонал.  
– Чего? – Рудольф свалил наземь перевязь.  
– Мыть надо было эти чертовы скафандры!  
Рудольф тоже застонал, косясь на собственный скафандр. До этого тяжелая экипировка ненавязчиво пряталась в углу каждого бунхало, где предполагались специальные держатели. И про чистку напарники совсем забыли.  
– Зачем мыть? – лениво поинтересовался яут. Пилка елозила по когтям.  
– Так у нас для них перевозки нет, – нервно ответил Йонге. – А внутри этих... В общем...  
Они так торопились пришвартоваться на Сельве и приступить к ремонту, что грязные подробности внутри костюмов на время выскочили из головы. Потом стало поздно – и до Эйрики так и пришлось лететь с грустным чувством биологической опасности, медленно созревающей в недрах костюмов.  
Йонге воочию вспомнил, как в первую же минуту после заселения рванул в душ и истратил там столько мыла, сколько не уходило за неделю на "Фелиции".   
А наглухо закрытый скафандр так и остался.  
– Предлагаю просто утопить их в прибое, – мрачно сказал Рудольф.  
– Э нет. Я не согласен штраф платить за экологическую катастрофу.  
– Да, штраф – это плохо, – согласился Сайнжа.  
– А ну марш на аллею! – рявкнул Йонге. – Купишь там дезинфектор, марка "Вульф", два... нет, три баллона! И дуй на станцию кэбом, мы сами!  
– Если это хитрый план избавиться от меня...  
Йонге прижал два пальца к переносице. Сайнжа немедленно перестал ворчать. Подхватив корзину, он поправил копье на плече и выскользнул из-под дерева. Баньян грустно шелестел корнями, словно провожал высокую удаляющуюся фигуру.

– Вот за что я люблю отдых по принципу "все включено", это за отсутствие багажа!  
Рудольф тащил скафандр, словно приснопамятный матрас на "Фелиции". В отличие от матраса, скафандр был тяжел, поэтому пыхтел Рудольф куда яростнее. На голове у него красовался привычный визор, а через плечо висел набор ритуальных клинков. Йонге обошелся кепкой и солнечными очками, которые, не удержавшись, все-таки спер с пляжа пару дней назад.   
Остальное было намотано на скафандры.  
Защитные костюмы, при всей их неприспособленности для комфортного существования в курортных условиях, обладали важным свойством: позволяли навьючить на себя массу вещей. И хотя "массой" были курортные шорты-рубашки, скрутить все в единое целое и тащить всего лишь скафандр оказалось намного удобнее, чем громоздить себе на спину полный набор. Вызванный лит-кэб обладал багажником на крыше и скафандры с успехом преодолели на нем километры до парковочной зоны.  
Втайне Йонге еще тащил пузырек одеколона, присмотренный на той же ярмарке, где Рудольф обзавелся ножами. Сообщение от Зубастой внезапно пробудило воспоминания о тех временах, когда они на пару отыгрывали высшее общество, и Йонге захотелось поиметь в коллекции что-нибудь невыносимо приторное, когда от одной только капли окружающие разбегаются или же – если речь идет о важном собрании – вынужденно остаются на одном месте, стараясь не кривиться.  
– Десять минут, – почти простонал Йонге. – Бегом!

Планы торжественно и неторопливо покинуть Клим и Эйрику в целом сыпались вместе с песком, забившимся в рифленую подошву ботинок. Экспрессы отходили каждые полчаса, но до вылета на Сельву люфта не было совсем – нужно было успеть на четырехчасовой рейс или распрощаться с билетами, перелетом, очередью в станционный слот, полетом до Эльмас и далее по нарастающему списку.  
Йонге плюнул себе под ноги, перехватил скафандр и припустил поперек зеленой зоны.

На станции прохаживались немногочисленные отбывающие. Ни у кого Йонге не заметил тяжелых чемоданов и самоходных контейнеров. С грохотом опустив скафандр на пол, он оглянулся в поисках Сайнжи. Яут обнаружился у знакомого навеса музея истории.  
– Боже, я мечтал неспешно пройтись между этих сраных кустов на память, – простонал Рудольф, садясь на корточки. Скафандр норовил свалиться на него, но механик упирался. – Кто, кто из вас не включил аларму?  
– А почему бы ее включением было не озаботиться тебе?  
– Потому что! – торжественно сказал Рудольф.

"Внимание, экспресс прибывает на станцию Клим".

Рудольф вскочил как ошпаренный.  
На этот раз объявлений о габаритных грузах не было. Грохоча скафандром по аккуратному пандусу, Йонге предположил, что в такую чудовищную рань пассажирам не свойственно массово покидать курорт.  
Протащившись до второго вагона, он свалил скафандр на пол, а сам плюхнулся на сиденье.  
Рудольф расположился напротив. В глазах у него плясало безумие человека, не уверенного, выключил ли он генератор тяжелых частиц, прежде чем отправляться на длительную прогулку по нестабильной планете.  
– Но мы все-таки успели, – вздохнул Йонге. – Сайнжа!  
Яут, копавшийся в корзине, поднял голову.  
– Баллончики, – напомнил пилот.  
Сайнжа стянул сумку с плеча, поставил на пол и подтолкнул. Йонге дотянулся до нее ногой и опасливо ткнул. Баллончики лаково блеснули сквозь медузью сушенку – ему показалось, их больше, чем три.  
– Мне нужен перерыв, – Рудольф пригладил волосы. – Потом я все отдраю, мы переоденемся и будем долго и мучительно жалеть, что не искупались напоследок.  
Сайнжа с невнятным возгласом вытащил обе руки из корзины. В когтях у него болтались длинные цветочные ожерелья. По всему вагону густо и сладко запахло ночными цветами. Покрутив цветы перед физиономией, Сайнжа поднялся и протопал к напарникам. Йонге не успел моргнуть, как у него на шее оказались два тяжелых прохладных плетения. На Рудольфа Сайнжа точно так же нахлобучил украшения, а последнее торжественно надел на себя. Вытащил дредлоки из-под обвязки, расправил и горделиво выпрямился.  
Рудольф молча показал большой палец. Йонге беззвучно поаплодировал.  
– Чтобы скрасить грусть отъезда, – важно сказал яут. – Хотя я считаю, что должна быть и радость – нас ждет много нового.  
Йонге покосился на сумку, вспомнив контейнер с образцами. Но баллончики привлекали его больше.  
– Ну, теперь мы прям как свои на Сельве будем, – сказал Рудольф. – Интересно, я в сортир во всем этом влезу?  
– Хорошая мысль, – одобрил Сайнжа и двинулся в указанном направлении.  
– Пукалку оставь! – крикнул Рудольф вслед, вновь приглаживая шевелюру. – Там места мало!  
Сайнжа остановился, развернулся на месте и сделал два широких шага обратно. Присел на корточки перед Рудольфом, потянулся и резко разлохматил ему волосы.  
– Это еще чего?  
Рудольф нахмурился и поднял обе руки – вернуть все, как было. Сайнжа перехватил его за запястья.  
– Не надо, Рхудо-о'ф.  
Механик прищурился и чуть оскалился. Йонге настороженно привстал.  
– Так лучше, – Сайнжа помедлил и неожиданно коснулся нижними клыками обеих ладоней механика. – Как снежный вихрь. Красиво.  
Йонге плюхнулся на место. Сайнжа медленно разжал хватку. Рудольф еще секунду держал руки вытянутыми, брови у него ползли все выше, а затем он почти лихорадочно запихал обе ладони под себя. Сайнжа кивнул, поправил на нем цветы и встал. После чего неторопливо проследовал прежним курсом. Рудольф проводил его ошалевшим взглядом.  
Тщательно сдерживаясь, чтобы не прокашляться, Йонге спрятал ухмылку в кулак.

* * *

Спейс-порт Фиорина, как всегда, был чертовски переполнен. Количество обычных людей резко упало, а людей-адаптантов и сторонних рас – возросло до неприличия.   
Вычищенные и надраенные скафандры приносили исключительно пользу. Йонге с удовольствием топтался по чужим конечностям и вовсю использовал локти. Цветы он бережно оставил под скафандром. Периодически он посматривал на напарника, раздумывая, сказать ли тому, что его цветочная охапка торчит прямиком из-под кольца герметизатора, но всякий раз сдерживался. Зрелище было слишком веселым.  
На цветы Сайнжи не покушался никто – яут традиционно двигался, словно ледокол в мелкой заводи, не опуская взгляд ниже собственных челюстей. Попадающее к нему под ноги, могло или разбегаться самостоятельно, или быть затоптанным.  
По громкой связи регулярно объявляли гейты вылета, но Йонге даже не прислушивался – браслет уже подхватил местную точку и напрямую получал нужные сведения. Рудольф тоже напялил браслет. Йонге и не подозревал, что до сих пор механик прятал устройство в кармане скафандра.

Достигнув своего гейта, они уткнулись в хвост очереди. Рудольф махнул рукой и устремился к скамьям. Йонге еще раз проверил зарезервированные места на крутящейся возле гейта голограмме и тоже проследовал к месту отдыха. Сайнжа топал за ним.  
– Умансоо, так куда мы летим?  
– Мы... – Йонге запнулся и с пронзительной ясностью сообразил, что навигатору они так ничего и не рассказали. – Ну, это рейс на Сулар. Как будем на борту, развернем карты. То есть, сначала мы к заказчику на Эльмас, а потом уже на Сулар.  
Сайнжа молчал и смотрел в сторону, щуря глаза.  
– Все нормально? – уточнил Рудольф. – Может, проблемы какие-то?  
– Нет. Пытался вспомнить, охотился ли там. Но, кажется, это сектор, где всегда неспокойный космос. Корабль жалко.  
Напарники облегченно вздохнули. Яут потянулся и вперился взглядом в толпу.  
– Слишком много других людей, – посетовал он. – Шумные и суетливые.  
– Будешь тут суетиться, когда нужно урвать полку, чтоб туда вещи запихнуть, – Рудольф вытянул ноги. – Ты тоже можешь постоять в очереди, а то потом сумку девать будет некуда.   
Сайнжа присел на жесткий пластик, выщелкнул лезвия и почти ласково провел ими по волосам Рудольфа.  
– Мне, – сказал он, – всегда уступают.

Верность тезиса была с блеском доказана, когда Сайнжа прошел через опустевший проход многоместной палубы. Вертя головой, он быстро нашел нужные места и, небрежно покачивая корзиной, двинулся туда. На столе, рассчитанном под пять человек, двое уже успели разложиться от души. Йонге издалека приметил характерные кособокие бутыли и с неудовольствием подумал, что мужики будут усиленно керосинить всю дорогу.  
Самое ужасное – если начнут травить байки и предлагать распахнуть душу наизнанку.  
Подойдя вплотную, Сайнжа демонстративно сверился с номерами над столом и со стуком поставил корзину. Торчащие из нее лохматые метелки фускисов уткнулись в лица сидящим.  
– Здрасте, – сказал Йонге, вежливо выглядывая из-за спины яута. – Не подвинетесь малость?

После справедливого разделения настольных и подкресельных мест Сайнжа погрузился в ритуал маникюра. Соседи косились дико, однако молчали. Йонге так же молча радовался, что Сайнжа пользуется малым походным набором без дрели. Рудольф сосредоточенно наблюдал и периодически тыкал в стол коленом.  
– Ты специально мешаешь мне, умансоо? – осведомился Сайнжа после очередного тычка.  
Мужики дружно выпили. Как показалось Йонге – с опаской.  
– Нет. Почему здесь так тесно? Они что, архивируют эти челноки, что ли?  
– Нормально, – Йонге тоже потыкал. – Колени под стол упираются, как и везде. Это все роскошь курортов. Расслабляет эта...  
Он не смог придумать, что именно "эта". Рудольф заворочался.  
– Пять часов я не выдержу, – сообщил он. – Пойду на смотровую, там хоть пройтись можно.  
Мужики снова выпили. Теперь уже с явственным облегчением.  
– Иди, – Сайнжа помахал ладонью и нацелился на безымянный палец. – Я разрешаю.  
Рудольф хмыкнул, поднялся и быстро отвесил яуту леща. Сайнжа мигнул и грозно заворчал, но Рудольф уже выбрался из-за стола и размашисто двинулся в сторону выхода. Сайнжа сжал кулак. Лезвия щелкнули.  
Мужики лихорадочно накатили по третьей.

Несмотря на программу развлечений, обязательно входившую в стоимость любого рейса, Йонге тоже вскоре покинул место. Колени и впрямь слишком сильно упирались. Самообладанию Сайнжи, который занимал еще больше места, можно было только позавидовать. Заодно можно было дать себе пару пинков за жадность, подвигнувшую экипаж на приобретение мест в эконом-классе.  
Поднимаясь по ступенькам, он рассеянно считал их и, когда ступени закончились, неосмотрительно резко поднял взгляд.  
Огромное пространство ударило в глаза и на мгновение ослепило. Йонге машинально вскинул руку, отгораживаясь. Потом секундный страх погас, Йонге осторожно посмотрел на космос одним глазом, вздохнул и улыбнулся.   
Гигантский обзорный купол с идеальной четкостью передавал изображение окружающего космоса. Не хотелось даже думать, сколько было вбухано в систему объемных сканеров, калибровку их относительно друг друга и художественную оцифровку изображений. Но результат был потрясающим. В прямом смысле слова – Йонге даже показалось, что он слегка кружится.  
Йонге раскинул руки и потянулся. Мерещилось, что он видит крутые воронки гравитационных вихрей, между которыми умело скользил шаттл, выкрадывая себе прямые, соединяющие одну точку маршрута с другой.   
Опустив взгляд, Йонге почти сразу наткнулся на Рудольфа. Механик заложил руки за спину и тоже пялился в купол, задрав голову. Больше на обзорной площадке никого не было. Йонге подошел ближе, остановился буквально в полушаге. Рука сама собой дернулась, пытаясь подняться и лечь на плечо напарника, но он сдержался. Рудольф обернулся.  
– Класс, – сказал он. Глаза у него опять горели. – Слушай, я как-то всегда думал, что однажды закончу всю эту тягомотину с полетами... осяду где-нибудь, куплю жилье, я там не знаю, даже семью заведу... Но это, – он широким жестом обвел купол, – это я менять ни на какой дом не согласен!  
Йонге со своей стороны мог бы добавить, что и напарника он тоже не согласен менять ни на какой дом, но предпочел оставить громкие слова при себе. Синхронизация и без того постепенно усиливалась. Отремонтированная "Фелиция" уже давно обновила протоколы и нетерпеливо ждала их, дергая за пульсирующие нити сквозь пространство.   
Йонге сжал кулаки, гася приятно-болезненную щекотку в ладонях.  
– Скорее-скорее! – Рудольф откашлялся. – Как там... Шторм объял мою машину, разбивается кабина, гром прокатится в ночи, человечий груз кричит...  
– Йезус Мария, это еще что?  
– Это, друг мой, классика. Наследие берлинской музыкальной культуры.  
Рудольф сделал те самые полшага назад, обхватил Йонге за плечи и вновь простер руку к бесконечной круговерти.  
– Это, – торжественно сказал он, – лучшее за последние...  
Глухой рев за спиной оборвал его речь. 

Оба повернулись так резко, что руку напарника Йонге почти сбросил.  
Теперь на обзорной площадке был еще и яут. Он стоял совсем недалеко, и Йонге машинально подивился, как это гигантский инопланетчик умудрился подкрасться так неслышно.  
Сайнжа задрал голову, распахнул челюсти и смотрел в потолок до предела выкаченными глазами. Йонге видел, как блестят желтые круги – в них почти не было зрачков. Сайнжа сделал шаг вперед, другой, пошатнулся и неожиданно бухнулся на колени.  
Вся его амуниция лязгнула. Яут резко свел клыки, ударив ими друг об друга, вновь растянул перепонки во всю ширь и опять заревел. Так мучительно, что у Йонге начали подниматься волосы на загривке. Рудольф торопливо втянул воздух, однако Сайнжа опередил любые слова.  
На этот раз он просто блеванул.  
– Ого, – только и сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге рванулся к яуту с такой скоростью, что едва не запнулся одной ногой о другую. Абсолютно так же плохо было Рудольфу в карнагском наркопритоне. Но в этот раз у них не было калхи, который разбирался бы в пациентах, как в самом себе. Рудольф кинулся следом.  
– Много... неба... – почти простонал Сайнжа, не поднимая головы.  
Напарники одинаково притормозили, хотя Йонге уже был готов хватать Сайнжу подмышки и тащить, невзирая на перспективы потянуть спину.  
Вместо этого он присел рядом на корточки. Великий охотник впивался в палубу так, что в полу остались бороздки. Тяжелое дыхание часто и прерывисто клокотало в широченной груди, с клыков до сих пор капало. Поганого вида лужа источала дикий ацидозный запах. Йонге невольно сморщился и потер глаза.   
На язык не шло ни одного слова. Рудольф источал смятение и тоже не мог предложить ничего дельного. Сайнжа нагнулся еще ниже, и Йонге машинально схватил его за дредлоки. Слишком длинные, они грозили вот-вот рассыпаться по плечам и изваляться в мерзкой луже. Цветам грозило то же самое.  
Рудольф поспешил на помощь. 

С двух сторон удерживая голову яута, напарники страдальчески молчали. Сайнжа не спешил порицать их невежливое обращение – от этого делалось еще более не по себе.  
– Нет, может все-таки врача? – не выдержал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа с усилием выдернул одну руку из пола, попутно вывернув кусочек пластика, и сжал пальцы. Наруч сухо щелкнул, но лезвия так и не появились.  
– Йонге, держи его. Я пошел.   
Рудольф сделал ровно шаг, и яут мгновенно вытянул руку, ловя его за ногу.  
– Стой... где стоишь... умансоо.  
Головы он так и не поднял. Йонге с беспокойством смотрел, как шевелятся клыки и каждое слово будто капает с них.  
– Ты, придурок полосатый, может, сдохнуть тут хочешь?  
Сайнжа поднял голову. Растопыренные клыки вздрагивали, зрачки по-прежнему оставались игольчатыми. Йонге видел это даже в профиль. Потом яут повернул голову к Рудольфу, и больше уже Йонге ничего не видел.  
– Это не требует врача. Я с этим сталкивался. Знаю, в чем дело.  
– Ну? В чем?  
Сайнжа разжал хватку и постучал когтем себя по лбу.   
– Наследственное состояние. Это не физическая болезнь, это состояние духа. Оно у всех. Слишком много... свободного пространства.  
– У вас что, генетическая фобия? – почти заорал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа согласно заклекотал. Он смотрел вверх, и Йонге увидел, как отчаянно напрягаются мышцы на руке, упирающейся в пол. Рудольф мгновенно шагнул вперед, вляпался аккурат в лужу и наклонился, перегораживая Сайнже обзор. Схватил обеими руками здоровенный череп, зарывшись под дредлоки, и наклонился так низко, что почти уткнулся лицом в клыки.  
– Вот зачем поперся сюда, полудурок, а? Сидел бы, точил свои копья трофейные!  
– Копья – не трофей, – возразил Сайнжа. – И я точил... когти.  
Обновившаяся синхронизация нервно дрожала. Йонге резко выставил ногу вперед, привставая на одно колено, и тоже обхватил тяжелую голову, но уже снизу. Наблюдать Сайнжу, страдающего от агорафобии, было еще кошмарнее, чем вляпаться в вонючую жижу.  
– Мне не нужна ваша жалость!  
– Во дурак, – почти спокойно сказал Рудольф. – Йонге, ну хоть ты ему объясни.  
– Больно нам нужно на тебя сопли ронять, – уверенно сказал Йонге. – Но если ты всю дорогу блевать будешь, то мы тебя потом на "Фелицию" тащить надорвемся. И как навигатор ты будешь... Говно, а не навигатор, короче.  
– Я не буду! – рявкнул Сайнжа.   
Рудольф поморщился и зажмурился.   
– Это всем известно, – чуть тише продолжил яут. – Поэтому мы не любим идиотские корабли, в которых пространство тратится на изображение другого пространства. Искусственные хрупкость и открытость опасны. Корабль, жилье – все должно быть надежно и...  
Он запнулся, отчетливо переводя дух. Рудольф рискнул открыть один глаз.  
– Охотники, – с выражением сказал он. – А как вы там... я не знаю, в степях охотитесь?  
– Там везде опора под ногами, – усмехнулся Сайнжа.   
Высвободиться он не пытался, но совершенно явственно ему сделалось лучше.  
– А когда ты "Фелицию" скачал, – медленно сказал Йонге. Он по-прежнему держал башку яута, и плечи уже откровенно ныли. – Что было? В ней же... она вся живет в открытом космосе!  
– Иногда было плохо, – отозвался Сайнжа таким тоном, будто говорил о чем-то малозначительном.

– Давай вернемся в салон, – Йонге вздохнул. – Доплатим, пересядем на места первого класса. Ну, чтоб ноги помещались.  
Сайнжа зарычал и дернул плечом. Продолжая упираться в пол одной рукой, второй он пошарил по бедру и снял маску. Распихав напарников, он почти пришлепнул кусок металла, быстро застегнул крепления и потряс головой. Йонге привычно попробовал заглянуть в светофильтры, но линзы были непроницаемы.  
– Этой защиты хватит, – объяснил Сайнжа. – И я полагаю, умансоо, это останется между нами.  
Йонге поднялся и тщательно вытер ботинок о палубу. Рудольф точно так же упражнялся в чистке обуви без подручных средств. Сайнжа грозно заворчал. Йонге снова шаркнул ботинком и вздохнул.  
– Мы не собираемся об этом трубить на всех углах. Это примерно такой же секрет, как то, что мы трахаемся.  
– Глупый и бессмысленный секрет, – проворчал яут.  
– Ты-то не трепался нигде, а, жаба?!  
В повисшей многозначительной паузе Йонге хорошо почувствовал, как Рудольф буквально надувается от возмущения. Механик сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы так, что четко обозначилась твердая линия челюсти.  
– Нет.  
Йонге вздохнул. И разжал пальцы, тоже невольно закаменевшие в кулаки.


	4. Chapter 4

После пересадки на стыковочном узле сателайзер доставил их к причальным докам со сказочной быстротой. Всего-навсего десять минут – и они оказались прямо напротив своего корабля.   
Громада "Фелиции" висела на стапелях. И казалась очень маленькой в сравнении с величественными титанами транслайнеров. Гигантские летающие города заполняли пространство. На мгновение Йонге стало страшно, что какой-нибудь такой здоровяк неловко вильнет длинным хвостовым отсеком и сломает их малышку, как игрушечную.  
– Понавешали тут, – сварливо сказал Рудольф. – Плюнуть некуда!  
Сайнжа деловито рассматривал когти, ковыряясь то под одним, то под другим. На гигантское колесо Сельвы он не смотрел, равно как и на расходящиеся лучевидные отростки тех самых стапелей.  
"Вот что у него в голове, а? – не преминул высказаться Рудольф. – Связались, блин!"  
"Подумаешь, маленькая слабость".  
"Да я не хочу, чтобы он в какой-то момент сломался! То есть с катушек съехал!"  
"Вот и займись исследованиями. Вкусовые характеристики ты уже тестировал, теперь берись за мозги".  
"На такие мозги дрель нужна", – проворчал Рудольф.

– Я все слышу, – неожиданно сказал Сайнжа.  
Рудольф бросил на него почти испуганный взгляд.  
– Сплетни недостойны воинов, – назидательно сказал Сайнжа. – Когда вы молчите, очевидно, что ведете разговор, но не хотите, чтобы я понимал. Но я все равно чую... ловлю некоторые слова.  
– Тогда честность на честность, – Рудольф пожал плечами. – Мы думаем, как бы ты со своими фобиями не психанул однажды.  
– Ты слышал, чтобы наши корабли терпели крушения?  
Рудольф заморгал. Сателайзер подошел вплотную к "Фелиции" и вытянул хобот шлюза. Как назло, он был выполнен из прозрачного флексопласта. Стыковка сопровождалась мягким толчком, а затем над дверьми сателайзера вспыхнуло пригласительное табло и шлюз бесшумно развернулся.  
– Не слыхал, – наконец признал Рудольф.  
– Значит и не было тех, кто "психанул".  
Сайнжа одним движением плеча столкнул Рудольфа с пути и первым шагнул в пустоту.  
– Неужели это нельзя лечить? – сердито спросил Йонге у прямой яутской спины. – Терапия там?  
– Только в Госпитале Милосердной Матери, – буркнул Сайнжа.  
– А...  
– Отстань, умансоо.  
"Это он от тебя набрался!" – одними губами сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге спохватился, что яут вот-вот первым войдет на борт, нарушив священное право капитана, и ринулся оттеснять яута.   
Сайнжа нарочито блокировал ему дорогу локтем, и только когда первый пилот совершенно не по-капитански вцепился яуту в дредлоки, грозя оторвать башку к сколопендрам, Сайнжа заклекотал и уступил дорогу.  
Пандус "Фелиции" открылся в переходный хобот. Из недр корабля потянуло воздухом, в котором Йонге сразу почуял привычное: нагретая смазка, озон, еще тысяча и один запах. Слабые, почти неразличимые, но отчетливо узнаваемые для любого, кто провел на корабле хотя бы год. У экипажа "Фелиции" стаж был намного больше.  
– Добро пожаловать на борт, экипаж! – радостно сказала Фелиция. – Рекомендую пройти первичную дезинфекцию в связи с наличием потенциальных микроколоний.  
Сайнжа выразительно посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого.  
Рудольф помахал ладонями возле ушей.  
– Эй, Фелиция, а яут? Он вроде у нас блюдет себя?  
– Принимая во внимание альтернативную расу, процедура необязательна, – покладисто согласился искин.  
– Тогда мы в медчасть. А ты, – Рудольф ткнул в яута пальцем, – иди и пожрать, что ли, приготовь.  
Йонге перестал почесывать царапины на шее и поспешил внести ясность, прежде чем Сайнжа начнет свежевать механика.  
– Он имеет в виду, открой нам еще какие-нибудь секреты имперской кухни.  
– Да-да, – подтвердил Рудольф, опасливо глядя на лезвия, уже маячащие чуть выше его глаз.

Отцепившись от стапелей, "Фелиция" важно и неторопливо проплыла между титаническими собратьями. Йонге почти не принимал участия, оставив все на автопилот и корректирующие лучи распределения самой Сельвы. Но в пилотском кресле сиделось куда уютнее, и он не мог перестать наглаживать подлокотники.   
После дезинфекции он чувствовал себя стерильным, как бинт из аптечки. В попытке затереть ощущение, Йонге хватался за все подряд и еле удержался, чтобы не погрызть ларингофон, найденный под откидной панелью все того же подлокотника.

Рудольф, еле высидев положенное время под колпаком медстерилизатора, умчался в грузовой отсек проверять построения равшанов. Сайнжа отправился бродить по кораблю. Йонге очень надеялся, что на камбуз яут все-таки завернет. Если не считать опустошенной корзины с фруктами и легкого обеда, поданного на шаттле, не жрали они чертовски давно.  
"Здесь чисто, – прорезался Рудольф. – Если никаких проблем, я до синхронизатора".  
"Все чисто, – эхом отозвался Йонге. – Сигналь, как будет готово".  
"Угу. Сейчас еще к тебе загляну, надо нащелкать кое-чего".

Яут слегка опередил механика. Йонге выглянул из защитного пузыря на стук когтей. Великий охотник прохаживался по рубке кругами, внимательно глядя вверх.  
– Здесь не будет висеть никаких черепов и трупов, – строго сказал Йонге.  
Невольно он потянул носом, пытаясь уловить в корабельном запахе частицы гнилостных миазмов, и спохватился, что "Алебастр" навсегда остался в ведении Лефса.  
– Почему нет, – возразил Сайнжа. – Много места, достойно применения высокого искусства.  
– Твое высокое искусство нам эмблему придумало?  
Сайнжа заворчал и сменил курс по направлению к консолям.  
– Так-так! – заорали от дверей.   
Рудольф стремительно прошел через всю рубку.   
– Не сметь трогать консоли вперед хозяина! Это мое!  
Сайнжа обернулся и смерил Рудольфа взглядом так тщательно, будто прикидывал, выйдет ли из механика достойный трофей, которым можно будет украсить рубку.  
– Мелочность и глупость, – вынес он вердикт, делая шаг в сторону.  
Рудольф почти лег на консоль, любовно оглаживая гладкие пластиковые обводы.  
– Он не хотел тебя обидеть, моя дорогая, – пробормотал он.  
Йонге показалось, что Рудольф все-таки приложился губами к консоли.  
– Хочешь эмблему – пусти меня, – вновь подал голос Сайнжа.  
– Да нам не только эмблема нужна, – вздохнул Йонге и застыл на своей верхотуре, осененный жуткой мыслью.  
Рудольф оторвался от консоли и почесал в затылке.   
– Слушайте, – Йонге встал и легко сбежал по пандусу. – А комплектацию ППН мы заказывали?  
Сайнжа немедленно прошествовал к освободившемуся креслу и занял его. Йонге метнул в яута грозный взгляд, наткнулся на стену невозмутимости и покосился на Рудольфа.  
– Э-э... – Рудольф озадаченно осмотрел рубку. – Нет.  
Йонге уставился на собственные ботинки. В запасе у него был рабочий костюм – одна штука, пляжная экипировка – один комплект и украденная зубная щетка. Еще противосолнечные очки. Контейнер яутского хлама и кое-какое оборудование.   
– Мы в заднице, – заключил он.  
– Да твою налево, – Рудольф лихорадочно поскреб в затылке снова. – А когда у нас вылет? Может, успеем доставку заказать?  
Фелиция значительно прокашлялась с потолка.  
– На вылет назначен слот номер шесть. Очередь вылета – девятая. Время до вылета – двадцать часов.  
– Сколько? – страшным голосом переспросил Йонге.  
– Двадцать часов, – почти с опаской отозвалась Фелиция.  
– Да епта, почему так долго-то? – не выдержал Йонге. Волосы зашевелились от потока электричества. – То есть... Ладно, так… Как поменять место в очереди? Это вообще возможно? Мы так к хренам опоздаем!  
– Пожалуйста, переформулируйте запрос, – прошелестела Фелиция.  
– Запрос от МКР класса "Сигурни-4" на смену очереди в связи с выполнением обязательств по доставке груза согласно договору, – терпеливо изложил Йонге.  
– Принято и отправлено.  
Рудольф постучал кулаком по ладони и решительно двинулся к выходу.  
Сайнжа перестал ерзать в кресле и обернулся в его сторону. Вслух он ничего не сказал, но Йонге счел нужным провести разъяснительную работу.  
– Он до модулей пошел. Нужно синхронизацию обновить, без нее Фелиция плохо соображает.  
– Разве машина может плохо соображать?  
– В смысле, не понимает, как обычно, с полуслова.  
– Ха! Это неудивительно. Я тоже часто не понимаю, о чем вы бормочете.

Йонге усмехнулся, заложил руки за спину и медленно двинулся в обход рубки. Половину стандартных консолей Рудольф вычеркнул из планировки. Дублировать функции на корабле, предназначенном для команды из троих, не было смысла. Расчищенное место позволяло свободно передвигаться, а стойки кьюб-экрана привольно разместились по "углам". Йонге представил, какая огромная и подробная карта может быть развернута во всем этом пространстве, и счастливо вздохнул.   
Прохаживаясь, он ничего не трогал. Адреналиновая горячка, в которой они прыгали от Лифанги до Скуль, а потом еще и к Сельве, позволяла игнорировать чуждость корабля. Но теперь, на новом судне казалось, все покрыто слоем защитной смазки. Проведенная дезинфекция усиливала чувство.  
– Получен ответ на исходящий запрос номер один, – важно сказала Фелиция. – Очередь выстраивается в соответствии с приоритетами по кредит-полетной истории. К сожалению, ваши долговые обязательства превышают обязательства впередистоящих участников очереди на вылет.  
Пару мгновений Йонге молчал, а затем смачно и длинно выругался.  
– Сраные бюрократы! – закончил он и зарылся руками в волосы. – Вот что с этим делать, а?  
Сайнжа заворочался в кресле, поднялся и спрыгнул на пол, игнорируя помост. Подошел к консолям, несколько секунд шевелил пальцами, затем сориентировался и вызвал кластерное меню.  
Оно было на рог-спике. Перевод на яутский не появлялся.  
– Фелис! – прорычал Сайнжа. – Где язык великой Найхави?  
Искин не отвечал, а изображение панически вздрагивало, словно пыталось раздвоиться.  
– Фелиция, загрузи базовый язык навигатора, раса яут, – почти устало сказал Йонге.  
Искин по-прежнему молчал, но экран тут же разделился на две части.  
– Теперь я вижу твою правоту, – буркнул Сайнжа.  
– Не думаю, что двойное гражданство поможет, – прокомментировал Йонге. – И твой статус императорского сыночка, знаешь ли, тоже.  
Сайнжа, не оборачиваясь, поманил его пальцем. Пожав плечами, Йонге по привычке поискал карманы на скафандре, вздохнул и подошел к яуту. Сайнжа полуобернулся. Выбросил руку и сграбастал первого пилота за шею. Йонге не успел ничего сделать, а Сайнжа уже прижал его локтевым захватом и начал тыкать в экран.  
– Глупый умансоо! Смотри, Йхо-онхе! Ты сам ставил на аукцион меры вещей! Так почему ты не проверяешь их статус?  
Отчаянно пытаясь высвободиться, Йонге не находил слов для оправдания.  
"Чем вы там заняты? – прорезался Рудольф. – Что за блядская оргия?"  
"Да душит он меня! Твою мать!"  
"А, ну тогда все в порядке".  
Рудольф отключился. Сайнжа ослабил хватку, позволив Йонге вдохнуть полной грудью. 

Сжав зубы, Йонге ожесточенно начал тыкать в элементы управления. Голограммы слегка потрескивали от статического электричества. Сайнжа снисходительно ворчал над головой, и Йонге все яростнее сверялся со списками. Яут фыркнул и отчетливо отодвинулся. Йонге почувствовал тяжелые шаги.   
Без надзора дело пошло бодрее.   
До сих пор Йонге не выставлял на аукцион такие товары, поэтому количеством предложений оказался ошарашен. Взяв себя в руки, он избавился от откровенного шлака, отсортировал оставшееся и после недолгих раздумий удалил еще несколько категорий. Итоговый список с пятью кандидатами повис над консолью. Для значительности Фелиция обвела его в рамочку.   
Цену все предлагали одинаковую. Но вот покупательский индекс у пятерки победителей стоял разный. Предстояло сделать сложный выбор: кто из покупателей лучше всего скажется на рейтинге малого коммерческого товарищества. Отзывы заказчиков тщательно записывались в сводный рейтинг, и от этого зависели последующие заказы, возможность участия в тендерах и многое иное. Йонге нахмурился и начал грызть ноготь.  
– Торопись, умансоо, – голос Сайнжи донесся уже от выхода. – Иначе я не буду вознаграждать вас секретами кулинарных искусств имперского дома.  
– Это шантаж, – вполголоса пробормотал Йонге, не отрываясь от заместительного обгладывания.

К моменту явления механика Йонге избавился от троих кандидатов и ломал голову над оставшимися двумя. Искушение ткнуть наугад одолевало, однако Йонге упорно сверял покупательские рейтинги и надеялся, что вот-вот его осенит гениальная идея.  
Рудольф прошел через всю рубку и остановился рядом.  
– Кажись, я чего-то тут донастроил под лингвистические особенности экипажа. Но все равно нужно засинхрониться. А это что?  
– Закрываем четыре транша, – вздохнул Йонге. – В смысле, продаем часть кварцолитов, а то по живой очереди застрянем тут. Вот надо выбрать, кому толкнуть.  
Рудольф без лишних вопросов пригляделся к списку и решительно ткнул пальцем.  
– Эти. Даже не вздумай иметь дело с "Сулако".  
– М-м?  
– Это военные. Ну их в жопу.  
– Надеюсь, у тебя нет никаких порочащих связей с враждебными человечеству группировками? – с подозрением уточнил Йонге.  
– Я бы тут тогда такой живой и веселый не сидел, – огрызнулся Рудольф.  
– Ладно, тогда отдаем все "Валверде". И-и...  
Йонге быстро нажал клавишу. Подгружающаяся страница несколько секунд мерцала, а затем аукцион закрылся с полным переходом прав собственности.   
Немедленно всплыло уведомление о пополнении банковского счета, и еще одно – об отчислении в пробирную палату. Наконец, третьим стало сообщение об изменении баланса сразу на восемь позиций. Класс банковского доверия задумчиво мигнул и сменился на "Фидуцей".  
– Ах ты ж красота какая, – Йонге потер руки. – Я в раю!  
Рудольф прислонился к консоли бедром, сложил руки на груди и чуть улыбнулся.  
– Транш закрывать кто будет, райский житель?  
– Эй, – Йонге схватил его за плечи и слегка потряс. – Ты что, разве не рад?  
Рудольф выразительно сделал вид, что думает. Затем хлопнул Йонге по бедрам, сгреб за пояс и потянул на себя.  
– Да ясен хрен, рад. Я вообще рад, когда ты рад.  
Йонге почти видел у него в глазах отражение своей улыбки – и была она чрезвычайно глупой.  
Фелиция тревожно дернула обоих, и Рудольф моргнул. Йонге помедлил, затем провел по плечам напарника. На мгновение сжал ладонями шею, провел выше и, сам себе не веря, зарылся в светлые волосы. В груди тяжко забухало – сердечный ритм менялся, подхватывая чужой пульс.  
– Только не на консоли, – предупредил Рудольф. – Это пошло.  
Йонге не удержал смешок. Здравый смысл настойчиво требовал обратиться к фармакологии. Синхронизация раскачивалась и твердила, что им ничего не нужно.  
Но по поводу транша Рудольф был совершенно прав.

Йонге разжал руки и потянулся в сторону. Фелиция понятливо подтолкнула виртуальный экран ближе. Рудольф не стал расцеплять руки, но тоже чуть повернулся к экрану.  
– С первого по четвертый, – пробормотал Йонге, наслаждаясь самим звучанием слов.  
Быстрое прикосновение пометило транши зеленым, и один за другим их долги свернулись.  
Рудольф шумно вздохнул. Йонге понял, что тоже сдерживал дыхание.  
– Фелиция, запрос от МКР класса "Сигурни-4" на смену очереди в связи с выполнением обязательств по доставке груза согласно договору.  
Секунды тянулись одна за другой невыносимо медленно. Рудольф сопел, как компрессор, а затем досадливо фыркнул.  
– Не могу ждать, – он отпустил Йонге и шагнул в сторону. – Надо хоть чем-то заняться.  
– Внимание, очередь сдвинута, – торжественно сообщила Фелиция. – Вылет разрешен через четыре часа.  
Рудольф просиял. Йонге молча сложил обе ладони в молитвенном жесте и стукнулся о них лбом. Напряжение, скопившееся под ложечкой, исчезло мгновенно – будто аннигилировалось.  
Рудольф утвердился возле консолей и засучил рукава.  
– Ну, товарищ Далине, теперь нам бы успеть прибарахлиться. Доставка, ага, где тут закупки...

Стремительно тасуя над консолью экраны выхода в кластеры, Рудольф развешивал их один над одним, пока половина рубки не превратилась в гигантский составной экран. Нырнув в раздел малых тендеров, Рудольф пробился сквозь комплексные предложения и вытащил на экран нужное – комплекты для оборудования кораблей с длительностью полета не менее месяца.  
Взирая на чудовищное многообразие, напарники молчали. Легкая паника отчетливо сгустилась в воздухе.  
Наконец Йонге кашлянул.  
– Допустим, зубная щетка мне не нужна. Минус один пункт.  
– А мне надо! И... черт, как это вообще делается?  
– Ну... Вроде в прошлый раз мы как-то постепенно брали тут и там. Не?  
Рудольф нахмурился, тщетно пытаясь проскрести в затылке дыру. Йонге попытался сконцентрироваться, но на ум лезли то утерянный диван, то стандартный бортнабор лекарств, то подушки ортопедические, две штуки согласно базовой комплектации.  
– Я еще и каюты переделал, – спохватился Рудольф. – Это матрасы не полезут!  
– Что значит не полезут?  
– В смысле, наоборот, мало!  
– Веди, – решительно сказал Йонге. – Хочу увидеть, что ты там наколобродил.

Шествуя по коридору, Йонге машинально ежился. Корабль казался слишком пустым. Потолки коридора скрывались во мраке, и даже продуманная раскраска стен производила странное впечатление. Как будто внутри смутных ландшафтных полотен притаилось что-то фальшивое, норовящее укусить, едва отвернешься.  
– Основная перепланировка по жилым блокам, – Рудольф остановился на распределительной площадке. – Вот. Теперь не придется бегать по коридорам друг до друга, все рядом.  
Йонге покосился на напарника. Близкое соседство слегка нервировало, и будь это два месяца назад, Йонге тут же бы потребовал разместить каюты экипажа на разумном расстоянии.  
– Стоп, – он нахмурился и машинально начал загибать пальцы. – А почему здесь так мало дверей? Он же на восьмерых, вроде?  
– Усовершенствования, – твердо ответил Рудольф.  
Йонге посчитал еще раз и подошел к ближайшей двери. Та немедленно сдвинулась.  
– Так ты из восьми кают сделал...   
– Пять, – уверенно сказал Рудольф. – Мы же не собираемся возить пассажиров. Нахрена нам куча комнатушек?

Йонге медленно осматривал помещение, которое теперь должно было стать его домом. Хотелось надеяться, что лет на десять. И для десяти лет оно было очень даже ничего. Равшаны удачно потрудились, растащив модульные секции и обустроив просторный жилой отсек.  
– А зачем такая... это даже не кровать, – Йонге покрутил рукой. – Это пьедестал какой-то.  
– Во-первых, я не хочу стукаться пятками об стенку, – все так же уверенно сказал Рудольф. – Во-вторых, может, я собираюсь сюда баб водить и оргии устраивать.  
– В своей каюте, пожалуйста! – возмутился Йонге. – Признайся, ты спроектировал одну каюту под яута и просто бахнул еще две таких же. Из лени!  
– Не без того, – признал механик. – Но получилось-то хорошо.  
– Нам нужны полные инвентарные списки, – твердо сказал Йонге. – Я вспомнил, они должны сохраниться в архиве. Придется поработать финансистами.  
Тяжко вздыхая и бормоча о мастерской, Рудольф проследовал за ним.

На пороге рубки Йонге тормознул. Рудольф налетел на него и ругнулся.  
– Чего? – наконец внятно спросил он.  
– Глянь, – шепотом сказал Йонге. – Обалдеть!  
Рудольф отпихнул его и сунулся в рубку.  
Сайнжа развернул два гигантских списка. Йонге прищурился, и сквозь внятный текст на рог-спике проступили знакомые угловатые символы. Возможности нового корабля восхищали: "Фелиции" не понадобилось делить экран под всех членов экипажа. Она просто воспроизвела нужный текст наложением, послав его по глейтеру.  
Навигатор листал инвентарные списки. Тот что справа, принадлежал "Фелиции", слева – стандарт. Список справа был значительно длиннее.  
– Пижамы! – яростно прошептал Рудольф. – Сколько? Восемь?!  
– И что? – Йонге постарался локтем оттеснить напарника.  
Сайнжа поводил по консоли, и оба списка слились. Часть позиций схлопнулась.  
– Пижа..!  
Йонге развернулся и зажал напарнику рот.   
– Что вы творите, умансоо?  
Зычный голос яута прокатился по рубке.  
– У нас дискуссия, – откликнулся Йонге. – А ты молодец! Мы как раз за этим сюда шли! Учти, комплект матрасов и тряпок для жилых кают нужен нестандартный!  
– Проницательность – свойство великих, – заметил Сайнжа и вернулся к списку.  
Рудольф вытаращил глаза и перестал рваться на волю. Йонге почувствовал, как напарника сотрясает смех. Йонге продержался несколько секунд и тоже сдался. Убрал ладонь; они синхронно обнялись, и беззвучный хохот захлестнул Йонге с головой.

Просмеявшись, оба устремились в рубку. На ходу Йонге увидел, что яут уже прицеливается к полетной карте до Эльмас и ускорил шаг.  
– Не тронь маршрут! – грозно сказал он, остановившись в одном шаге.  
– Это скучный маршрут. Я не трогаю.  
– Кому и скучный, – уязвленно отозвался Йонге, – а по мне самый оптимальный. Рудольф, синхрон когда настраивать будем?  
– Да хоть сейчас, – механик рассеянно водил пальцем по строчкам. – Стоп, что это за оборудование для погруже...  
Не договорив фразу, он покосился на Сайнжу. Йонге кашлянул и сосредоточенно покрутил полетную карту. Любой перевозчик старался брать комплект под ту планету, с которой предстояло иметь дело. Если комплект не шел в дело, его можно было спокойно вернуть по гарантии.  
В этот раз экипаж проявил преступный идиотизм.  
– Цена у него какая-то жуткая, – мрачно сказал Рудольф  
– Я использовал свободный транш.  
– Чего? Наш транш?  
– Фелис сообщила, что у вас есть линия! Часть свободная. Я ее использовал, заказав необходимое.  
– Йонге! Твои пижамы встанут нам в кредит!  
Йонге молча прокрутил список, наметанным взглядом нашел "бунты проволоки золотой, сечение 0.03" и ткнул в него пальцем. Фелиция понятливо увеличила нужную позицию.  
Рудольф нахохлился.  
– Золотая проволока, – почти по слогам сказал Йонге.  
– Это важно. Особенно на необкатанных кораблях. Вам не понять!  
– Лишь бы нас со всеми этими радостями из очереди не выпнули, – вздохнул Йонге. – Фелиция?  
– Получаю обновление.   
Рудольф молитвенным жестом воздел руки к потолку и скрестил пальцы.  
– А ножницы где? – прикопался Йонге к списку. – Не вижу ножниц!  
– Пороешься в тех останках, что собраны в отдельном отсеке, – откликнулся Сайнжа, словно лично их туда относил.  
Йонге покосился на напарника и мысленно вознес хвалы всем высшим силам за наличие дотошного типа с Берлина в экипаже. Можно было расслабиться – вряд ли хотя бы один винтик ускользнул от бдительного взора механика.   
"Фелиция" пиликнула.  
– Очередь сохранена.  
– Да!  
Хоровой вопль заметался по рубке. Йонге вне себя от радости ткнул яута кулаком в плечо, развернулся к Рудольфу и хлопнул того по плечам с размаху обеими руками.  
– Неблагодарные умансоо, – проворчал Сайнжа.  
– Очень, очень благодарные, – быстро сказал Рудольф. – Вот сейчас прокатку синхрона сделаем, и все будет просто отлично.   
– А если ты еще и еды приготовил, то твой вклад станет вообще неоценим, – поддакнул Йонге.  
Сайнжа пошевелил пальцами, кивнул и отошел от консолей.  
– Следуйте за мной.  
Йонге живо представилось, что столь величественным тоном Сайнжа мог бы отдавать команды типа "а теперь отрубите ему голову" или "мне не нравится эта планета, расстреляйте". Судя по чрезмерно благоговеющей физиономии напарника, он думал точно о том же.

"Попомни мои слова, начнет он тут устраивать свои порядки".  
"А мы его профилактически трахнем", – невозмутимо откликнулся Йонге.  
Рудольф поперхнулся и раскашлялся, маша рукой на ходу.

Камбуз тоже радовал размерами. Йонге сразу оценил, насколько приподняты предметы мебели в отличие от стандарта. Здесь можно было не только сидеть, не сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, но и устраивать целые торжественные сборища.   
Биокластер, такой же, как у "Раннера", подмигивал набором цветных огней.   
– Бортовой запас использовал? – тут же поинтересовался Рудольф. – Или на НЗ покусился?  
– Не будь хрюкающим ничтожеством, умансоо, – Сайнжа погрозил пальцем. – Еще по прилету заказывал провиант для долгого набивания брюха.  
– Эй, парни! – Йонге примирительно помахал. – Давайте уже пробовать, что там сварилось. Жрать хочется очень.  
Сайнжа ткнул в угол панели, та откинулась, и по камбузу поплыл запах.   
– Узнаю хлорелловую похлебку, – с грустью сказал Рудольф.  
– И белковый сухпаек, – поддакнул Йонге.  
Сайнжа нахмурился. Йонге выдержал значительную паузу, а потом улыбнулся.  
– Мы пошутили, – сказал он. – На самом деле, клянусь своим синхроном, я понятия не имею, что это такое.  
– А, опять попытки расставить иерархию, – снисходительно откликнулся Сайнжа. – Можете не стараться.  
Он развернулся к ним спиной, потянулся за горой жратвы, и Рудольф немедленно скорчил физиономию.  
– Я все вижу, бледный червь, – с угрозой сказал Сайнжа.   
Хромированные поверхности внутри биокластера прекрасно отражали происходящее за яутской спиной. Сдерживая усмешку, Йонге поспешил к дезинфектору.

Едва блюдо оказалось на столе, как выяснилось, что роль смиренного повара Сайнжа играть не собирается. Одним махом великий охотник отгреб больше половины. Остальной экипаж закономерно возмутился, и состоялась краткая дуэль.   
Вместо ножа Йонге оперировал боевой вилкой.   
Растащив добычу по разным углам стола, экипаж приступил к набиванию брюха.  
– Так когда будет доставка? – пробубнил Йонге сквозь скользкие ленты непонятного чего-то.  
Сайнжа молча показал три пальца. Клыки двигались так, словно в глотке установлен дробильный аппарат. Помимо воли Йонге вспомнил реплику Рудольфа насчет бугорков в горле и торопливо запихнул в себя еще пучок водорослей. Наверное, это все-таки были водоросли.   
Фелиция подобострастно шепнула, что вероятнее всего господин Саааржанайяахтаунир имеет в виду стандартные часы.  
– Тогда синхронизацию начинаем сразу после обеда, – кивнул Рудольф.  
Йонге показал большой палец.

* * *

Сектор с модулем – неслыханное дело – был вынесен в персональный отсек. Йонге сразу увидел четыре гнезда – минимальный расчет экипажа. Параграфы из инструкции начали всплывать в голове сами собой, затем из долговременной памяти с шорохом посыпались расчетные таблицы плотности синхрона на пилота в связке из двух, трех, четырех человек и далее. Мотнув головой, Йонге отогнал расчеты. Его устраивал синхрон на двоих.  
Третий член экипажа маячил на входе в отсек и пощелкивал клыками. Едва слышно и очень настойчиво.  
– Хватит, – не выдержал Рудольф. – Собьешь меня, и мы мозгами сваримся.   
– Ты явно не много потеряешь, – заметил Сайнжа.  
Рудольф погрозил ему кулаком, свободной рукой быстро тасуя карточки церебральных совмещений. Йонге рассеянно попытался оттянуть воротник и понял, что с гермокольцом такой номер не пройдет. Пришлось расстегивать скафандр. Жесткий материал поначалу гнулся с трудом, но затем умная ткань сообразила, чего от нее хотят, и вся верхняя половина скафандра резко обвисла. Твердыми остались только штанины. На всякий случай Йонге придержал их. Сайнжа опять заклекотал – с отчетливой насмешкой.  
Рудольф вытащил стойки удержания, отщелкнул предохранители контактников, и толстые красные шнуры гибко заскользили из патронташей. Длинные иглы холодно поблескивали.   
– Подголовники надо выше, – критически сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф без возражений поднял регулировщик, и пилот закивал. Шея заранее чесалась.  
– Ссыкотно? – осклабился Рудольф.  
– Теперь лишь бы не лопнуть, – ухмыльнулся Йонге в ответ.  
– Ну...

Яут шагнул вперед, требуя внимания.  
– Что вы собираетесь делать?  
– Собираемся синхронизироваться, – терпеливо объяснил Йонге. – Тише, пожалуйста.  
– Мне не нравится ваша сосредоточенность, умансоо. Словно вы не уверены, хотите ли это делать.  
– Скорее, за задницы опасаемся, – буркнул Рудольф. – Не мешай.  
– В прошлый раз вы это делали, когда Фелис сломалась, я же помню. Зачем сейчас? – не отставал яут.  
Поглаживая наруч, он разглядывал напарников с таким видом, будто беспокоился об их умственном состоянии.  
Йонге уже занял место в держателях и вопросы яута отложил на потом. Длинная игла была острой, и он следил, как бы не пропороть загривок. На ум пришло воспоминание об отчаянной попытке вырезать чип из Рудольфа. Йонге покосился на напарника. Рудольф с отстраненным видом ковырялся в загривке.  
Нащупав точку входа, Йонге осторожно ткнул иглой. Боль от мгновенного прокола стрельнула в позвоночник. Йонге скривился. Лапки держателей вцепились в шею. Они не резали, но от них всегда оставались характерные следы – шесть или восемь "паучьих лап", раскинувшихся вокруг "прокуса".   
У тех, кто часто менял экипажи и корабли, проколы не зарастали, а "паучьи лапки" так и застывали узором из полопавшихся капилляров.

Йонге положил палец на рычажок переключения. Можно было отдать прямую команду "Фелиции", но ее тихая неадекватность заставляла позаботиться о дополнительных мерах защиты. Рудольф поднял руку.   
Они одновременно отсчитали привычное "три-два-один" на пальцах и перещелкнули тумблеры.  
Стенки корабля, до сих пор исподволь давившие на сознание, стали горячими и пластичными. Йонге глубоко вздохнул, и это движение мгновенно раздвинуло стены, натянуло их упругой пленкой. Прямо за ними нетерпеливо дрожала Фелиция: ей тоже было неуютно и, кажется, страшно без своего экипажа.  
– Первая линия, вторая линия – настроить.  
– Вторая линия отсутствует, – мягко напомнила Фелиция. – Включите вторую линию или удалите из списка, заменив третьей.  
– Меня нет? – возмутился Рудольф.   
Держатели заскрежетали – механик от негодования ворочался.  
– Вторая линия – навигатор Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома. Третья линия – первый механик Рудольф Вебер, – тщательно доложил искин.  
– Детка, так ты меня свела до полной ничтожности!  
"Фелиция" не ответила, однако огоньки на гладкой поверхности модуля замигали, сигнализируя о смятении, охватившем пластиковые мозги. Сайнжа склонил голову к плечу и демонстративно клацнул всеми четырьмя клыками.  
– Исключить вторую линию, – твердо сказал Йонге.  
– Принято, готовность нулевая, – с явным облегчением рапортовал искин.  
Йонге вздохнул еще раз и мысленно надавил на преграду.   
Стенки лопнули.

Все, что он знал о "Фелиции" – не об искине, о корабле – скачком выросло в полтора раза. Данные не приходили извне – они просто появились у него в голове, и от этого череп словно распух в два раза, надулся веселящим газом и весь мозг закололо тонкими стеклянными иголочками.  
– М-м!  
Йонге вытянулся во весь рост, сжимая кулаки и поднимаясь на цыпочки. Во рту пересохло, язык приклеился к нёбу, под зажмуренными веками поплыли красноватые разводы. Хрустнули все суставы, на мгновение стало больно, а следом – невыносимо хорошо.  
Он чувствовал, что синхронизация докрутилась уже до ста процентов, переползла этот предел и движется все дальше, сливая экипаж и корабль в единое, идеальное существо. Не нуждающееся в отдыхе, свободное от эмоций, нечелове...  
"Прервано".

Предохранитель сработал так резко, что голову пронзила боль. Йонге вскрикнул, рассоединяясь с кораблем. И испугался. Его едва не затянуло в воронку Горфа в точности по учебнику.   
Рудольф ворочался в стойке, дергал головой и болезненно щурился.   
С трудом подняв тяжеленную руку, Йонге поскреб затылок, спустился ниже, дрожащими пальцами нащупал место соединения и дернул.  
Игла выскочила – и он потерял еще одну часть себя.

– Зато теперь я знаю, с кем ты спал.  
Хриплый голос Рудольфа звучал надтреснуто, а попытка пошутить выглядела довольно жалко. Йонге тормозил пару секунд, а потом нашелся с подходящим ответом.  
– Зато я знаю, как ты женился.  
– На замок, – быстро сказал Рудольф.  
– На замок.  
Чужие воспоминания, не подпитываемые прямым соединением, быстро тускнели. На всякий случай Йонге еще и сосредоточился на Фелиции вместо напарника.   
Искин был счастлив.

– Scheisse, голова болит, – простонал Рудольф. – Собака, отвык уже от больших кораблей... Да еще и на двоих!  
Йонге медленно осматривал модуль. Мигающие цветные искры в воздухе застилали обзор, и он никак не мог понять – то ли Фелиция на радостях зарядила иллюминацию, то ли у него начались помехи со зрением, а значит, и с мозгами.  
Сайнжа помахал рукой и недовольно зарычал.  
– Откуда этот свет?  
– О, значит, не мерещится, – обрадовался Рудольф. – Это Фелиция! От радости.  
И он рассмеялся сам. Йонге с трудом удержал расползающиеся в улыбке губы. Сайнжа сердито шевелил надглазными щетинками.  
– Я понял, это очень приятный процесс, – наконец проворчал он. – И почему я не получил приглашения?  
Йонге не спешил выходить из держателей. Головная боль быстро проходила, а ее место занимали неизбежные последствия глубокого синхрона.  
– Хватит с тебя того, что ты Фелицию в башке таскал. Для навигатора это – больше, чем синхронизация.  
– Это недоверие!  
– Здравый смысл, – поправил Йонге. – Мы не знаем, как на тебе такое сработает. Вдруг ты опять всю Фелицию скачаешь? Или, наоборот, тебя засосет. А еще эта ваша генетическая...  
Сайнжа вновь злобно свел надглазные щетинки, и Йонге умолк. Мысленно он признавал, что разговаривать ему не хочется, а хочется сунуть обе руки в треклятые скафандровые штанины.   
– Черт, – прошипел Рудольф.  
Йонге видел, что он почти трется о стойки. Но все еще держится.  
– И зачем вам это понадобилось?  
Вопросы Сайнжи раздражали. Йонге из последних сил постарался взять себя в руки.  
– Я же говорил: невозможно выучить все о корабле. Нужна синхронизация, чтобы управлять им. Новый корабль – новая синхронизация.  
– Но ты управлял им раньше.  
– А ты видел, что мы дальше рубки-камбуза не лезли? Это потому что корабль чужой. Хрен знает, что будет, если без знаний натыкаешься по управлению.  
– Но почему вы боялись поджариться?  
– Отъебись!

Собственный вопль показался Йонге слишком громким. Рванувшись на свободу, он сделал шаг и стиснул кулаки. Сайнжа отступил и зашипел, растягивая перепонки.  
Йонге не выдержал и сел на корточки. Дыхание сбивалось в груди.  
Дико, невыносимо хотелось трахаться.  
Несколько мгновений Йонге сверлил взглядом пол. Он услышал три тяжелых шага – и в поле зрения оказались ботинки Рудольфа. Йонге медленно поднял голову. Механик покачивался. То и дело скалился, задирая губу. Дышал так тяжело, словно пробежал десяток километров. И, наконец, бухнулся перед Йонге на колени.  
– Я. Больше. Не. Могу.  
Йонге первым принялся сдирать скафандр. Он рвал застежки с молчаливой яростью, почти ломая прочный пластик. Рудольф с таким же усердием сдирал собственный костюм. Ткань трещала.  
Йонге завалился на бок, почти выползая из неподатливых штанин. Рудольф повторил за ним, отзеркаливая – и Йонге шкурой почувствовал, что тащит напарника на синхроне, как отражение. Почти целую секунду он пытался бороться с разбушевавшимся нейродемоном, но проиграл.  
– Н-не уходи!  
Кто из них хотел это сказать – Йонге не знал. Но произнесли оба. И дернулись навстречу друг другу, перекатываясь по холодному полу.  
Они столкнулись коленями, и Йонге застонал от отчаяния. Человеческие тела были слишком угловатыми – множество костей, тонкая кожа, негнущиеся суставы... Все мешало слиться в единый пластичный организм.   
Неловко пихаясь ногами, Рудольф протолкнул колено между его бедер, и Йонге закинул ногу ему почти на пояс. С руками было еще хуже – тяжелые нелепые тела отдавливали их. Напарники еле-еле устроились так, чтобы быть совсем рядом. Теперь им мешали лбы и носы. Йонге закрутил головой, пытаясь найти, куда уткнуться.   
Все болело, кожа горела и казалась слишком шершавой. Соприкосновение почти приносило боль. Хотелось содрать с себя шкуру, чтобы наконец-то объединиться нервными окончаниями, врасти мясом и костями.   
Йонге сомкнул зубы на плече Рудольфа.   
– Сильнее! – прорычал напарник. – Мало!  
Подчиняясь желанию объединиться, Йонге мотнул головой. Шкура, отделяющая его от Рудольфа, наконец-то порвалась. Из-под нее брызнуло красным. Запах железа заклубился в воздухе, и Йонге жадно потянулся рвануть еще раз.  
Кто-то ударил его в лоб.

Йонге отшатнулся, бессильно клацнув зубами. Этот кто-то схватил его за плечи и дернул. Рудольф взвыл. Йонге отчаянно повторил за ним. Их разделяли, разрывали на части, и им было так больно, что хотелось умереть.  
– Глупые умансоо!  
Кто-то превратился в Сайнжу. Яут тряхнул Йонге так, что мотнулась голова и вновь лязгнули зубы. Йонге зарычал, стиснул кулаки и ударил, не глядя. Сайнжа отшатнулся.   
Рудольф упорно поднимался, отталкиваясь от пола. Он тоже тянулся ударить, прогнать, избавиться от мешающего им чужака. Йонге вытянул руку, Рудольф схватился за его запястье, и Йонге рванул, поднимая напарника. Хотелось зарычать, и под ребрами колотилось яростное, помноженное на двоих: мое, мое, мое, не подходи, не смей трогать!  
– Отвали! – голоса прозвучали хором. – Не твое!

– Не пойдет, умансоо! Это – мое!  
Сайнжа впился в их плечи. Длинные, заточенные когти распороли кожу, и Йонге безумным взглядом – в четыре, а то и в шесть глаз – увидел, как брызжут красные струйки с зеленой искрой. Сайнжа зло рявкнул.   
Полотно зашкалившей синхронизации натянулось и с треском порвалось.  
Йонге заорал.  
Сайнжа тянул и выкручивал, силком разделяя два слипшихся сознания. Йонге захлебнулся криком и покачнулся. Колени дрожали, под ребрами тяжко крутилась блевотная тяжесть. В голове звенело, взгляд расплывался. Но Рудольф стоял прямо перед ним – и Йонге тоже стоял, держась из последних сил.  
– Безумные люди, – зашипел яут.  
Лопающиеся волокна синхрона делали так больно, что когда яут снова дернул – уже на себя – Йонге инстинктивно вцепился в него, пытаясь найти защиту. Лихорадочно шаря обеими руками по толстой шкуре, он сталкивался пальцами с Рудольфом и отдергивался, как от ожога.   
Сайнжа потянул оставшиеся нити синхронизации – и в этот раз что-то под кожей лопнуло, раскатилось мучительно колючими и одновременно чудовищно приятными шариками.  
Рудольф захрипел на вдохе. Йонге лихорадочно втянул влажный, густой воздух. Щеки, грудь, плечи, бедра – все запылало в мгновенно подскочившей температуре. Звон в голове усилился до мерцания в глазах.  
– Са-ай...  
Яут шагнул вперед. В полуобморочном состоянии Йонге ухватился, как мог, за шею, опять сталкиваясь с Рудольфом. Повис на яуте, чувствуя, как пол больно тыкается в безвольно волочащиеся ноги.   
Пот градом катился по шее, по бокам, щекотал ребра. Колючие шарики сталкивались, и каждый раз Йонге слабо вскрикивал. На два голоса – он слышал и чувствовал, как точно такие же шарики катаются под кожей напарника. Ударяются и лопаются, разбрызгивая то ли боль, то ли удовольствие. Нестерпимо острое чувство.

Сайнжа шел быстро, и Йонге с трудом вытащил из памяти воспоминание: даже на Калисее, после анабиоза, Сайнжа мог стоять, когда на нем было сразу двое. Вспомнил, как яут держал его на весу, а Рудольф оседлал тушу сзади, но Сайнжа все равно не падал. Смешок застрял в горле, и Йонге почувствовал, что по щекам тянутся горячие, сырые нитки слез. В носу захлюпало. Он готов был поклясться, что слышит глухое рыдание со стороны Рудольфа.  
Это было ужасно сентиментальное воспоминание.  
Он ненавидел яута за это.

Протащив обоих через коридор до развилки, Сайнжа свернул в кают-компанию. Йонге ничего не видел от слез и мучительных вспышек перед глазами, но чувствовал каждым миллиметром тела: они идут туда. Еще он мог сказать, что полы недостаточно прогреты, а в системе кондиционирования еще не достигнут нужный уровень влаги. Но зато Фелиция расслаблена и счастлива.  
– Реконструкция! – снова рявкнул яут, едва они оказались за порогом кают-компании.  
"Фелиция" без слов визуализировала программу номер пять – теперь Йонге знал даже номера всех сохраненных визуализаций, включая прихваченные с "Алебастра". Звук, свет, шорохи – дождевые леса Найхави обрушились со всех сторон.   
В отчаянном и неожиданном приступе страха Йонге повернулся, инстинктивно пытаясь найти свою оторванную половину. Но едва он потянулся рукой, как между ними выросла стена. Йонге проехался щекой по толстой шкуре, напоролся на что-то жесткое и острое и застонал в отчаянии. Стена из железной самоуверенности и знания "как лучше" разделила их. Почти разрубила, точно тяжелый метательный диск.   
Сайнжа сел на пол и тут же откинулся на спину, втаскивая людей на себя. Йонге почувствовал под коленом странное мохнатое тепло, и тут же с пронзительной ясностью вспомнил, как Сайнжа растаскивал шкуры по всему кораблю.  
Перекрученные нити синхрона наконец-то перестали лопаться. Медленно прорастали обратно. Не напрямую от одного к другому, а в обход: через кровь тысячи воинов и охотничью славу.   
И больше не было так отчаянно, жадно и больно.   
Йонге опять застонал сквозь зубы. Почему-то их одинаковость с Рудольфом приносила столько мучений, а когда чужой встал между ними – все стало как нужно.   
Он замотал головой и тяжело приподнялся. Рудольф выглядел совсем больным: взмокший, разлохмаченный, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Красный, словно обварившийся. Механик поймал его взгляд и растянул губы в кривой ухмылке.  
– Слишком большой корабль, – повторил он. – Мне очень плохо.  
Йонге протянул руку, дождался, когда Рудольф поймает его ладонь, и с облегчением уронил голову. Стена никуда не делась, она отделяла их друг от друга, возвращая ощущение самостоятельной личности. Не придатка, не кричащей от боли половинки – просто целого человека. И он мог держать чужую руку, упиваясь этим так, что сжималось горло.

Йонге последний раз всхлипнул и уткнулся в шкуру Сайнжи. Тяжело и часто задышал, переводя дух. Шарики выкатывались вместе с судорожным вздрагиванием плеч, с беспокойным ерзаньем, с каждым движением. Яут осторожно похлопал его по спине, тем не менее, выбивая воздух. Обхватил Рудольфа за пояс.  
– Максимальный подогрев, – велел он.  
– Сваримся, – прохрипел Рудольф. – Дурак ты полосатый...  
– Молчи, насекомое.  
Свет в кают-компании погас. Йонге заморгал, хотел приказать Фелиции вернуть его, но в темноте неожиданно стало очень спокойно. Последние несколько шариков катались вдоль позвоночника – усмиренные, почти ласковые. Йонге попробовал прихватить Сайнжу зубами, но толстая шкура не поддалась, и он сердито замигал, прогоняя остатки слез.   
Чертова громадная туша была слишком непробиваемой.  
– Пижамы. Нам надо было надеть пижамы, – внезапно пробормотал Рудольф.  
Йонге вытянул ногу, столкнулся коленом с напарником и попробовал сунуть свободную руку под спину Сайнжи. Опять не получилось, но теперь он только слабо усмехнулся.   
"Фелиция" докрутила синхронизацию до предела, раз уж даже механик начал рассуждать о пижамах, которые совсем недавно считал возмутительной тратой денег.   
И Йонге крепче стиснул его ладонь.

* * *

Почти влипнув в надежную крепость навигатора, Йонге колыхался между сном и явью. Замороченный мозг то погружал в тревожную дрему, то резко подкидывал пару-тройку жутких видений, заставляя Йонге судорожно сжимать пальцы. Снова становилось жарко, встряхивала крупная дрожь, мутно и тонко звенело в затылке. Стеклянно шелестели потоки данных, прогоняемые "Фелицией".   
Раз за разом он убеждался, что Сайнжа никуда не исчез и что Рудольф откликается, сжимая его пальцы в ответ.   
Припадки делались реже, и вскоре Йонге совсем погрузился в полутранс. Корабль был повсюду – Йонге пробовал рассортировать полученные знания. Мысль сбивалась, он приходил в себя где-то посреди длинных и зубодробительных технических характеристик. Тонул во вкрадчивом шелесте воздвигающихся кластеров.  
А потом он проснулся окончательно.

Каменный стояк упирался Сайнже в бок, и Йонге почти с облегчением вздохнул. Простое и объяснимое желание было куда лучше, чем выворачивающая душу попытка превратиться в сиамских близнецов.   
Йонге осторожно поднял голову и пошевелил пальцами. Рудольф не среагировал. Йонге высвободил руку и подался в сторону, насколько пускала тяжелая хватка на плечах. Сайнжа тут же шевельнул клыками. В темноте глаза у него все-таки чуть-чуть светились.  
– Меня отпустило, – еле слышно сказал Йонге. – И ты можешь отпустить.  
– Правда?  
По-прежнему шевелились только клыки. Яутскую мимику сопоставить со словами было невозможно, но Йонге прекрасно его понял, а это означало, что Фелиция все-таки сконструировала идеальный для себя экипаж.  
– Да, я тут аж в полной боевой... – Йонге замолчал. Шептать и скрытничать было жутко неправильно. – В полной боевой, – уже в голос продолжил он. – Хоть сейчас оргию устраивай.  
– Смело сказано, Йхо-онхе, – протянул Сайнжа, скалясь во всю пасть. Язык затрепетал.  
– Стойте, – хрип с другой стороны яута превратился в кашель, а затем Рудольф тоже приподнялся и потряс головой. – Кто сказал "оргия"? Почему без меня?

– С тобой, с тобой, – откликнулся Йонге. Наконец-то он смог улыбнуться.  
Сайнжа сел, сталкивая людей. Йонге едва успел опереться на локоть.  
– Я опять вас спас.  
Йонге подобрал ноги под себя и тоже сел, на всякий случай прикрывшись руками.  
– Угу, – Рудольф завершил кружок, устроившись задницей на шкуре. – Ты типа... Спасибо, в общем.  
– И вы до сих пор светитесь, – заметил Сайнжа, небрежно тыкая когтем.  
– Еще бы. Это действительно большой корабль, – Рудольф провел пальцами сквозь волосы. – Отличные настройки. Очень...  
– Возбуждают, – договорил за него Йонге и убрал руки.  
Вслух выражать "глупые чувства" было по-прежнему тяжело. Этого никакой синхрон не изменял. Поэтому продолжать Йонге не стал, от слов перейдя к делу. Выпростав одну ногу, он вытянул ее и легонько ткнул яута в низ живота. Сайнжа заворчал. Йонге пошевелил пальцами, щекоча толстую шкуру.  
– Ну, что медлишь, а, великий охотник?  
Сайнжа перехватил его за щиколотку и сжал так, что Йонге поморщился.  
– Не стоит, Йхо-онхе. Я перестарался.  
– М-м?  
Рудольф тоже вытянул ногу, и Сайнжа точно так же поймал его.  
– Что за проблемы? – почти прошипел механик. – Мне обещали оргию!  
– Я никогда не против оргии, – фыркнул Сайнжа. – Но это неправильно. Я изменил вашу синхронизацию, исправил – и получился побочный эффект. Это не ваше собственное желание. Я не могу им пользоваться.  
Стояк мешал трезво мыслить, давил на мозги, и Йонге хотелось просто оседлать яута.  
– Талант, – неопределенно сказал Рудольф.  
– Бесчестное умение, – неохотно согласился Сайнжа.  
– Ну и что, – наконец сказал Йонге. – Главное, специально не пользуйся им.  
– Не то голову открутим, – поддержал Рудольф. – Но сейчас можно. Давай же, пока у меня не упало все.  
– Только с вашего разрешения, – церемонно сказал Сайнжа. – Потому что я слишком умансоо... ценность... нет... великое уважение и мера... сияние признания...  
Гладкость синхронного перевода пошла волнами и превратилась в сплошное бормотание.  
– Может, любишь? – усмехнулся Йонге.   
Внутри все вздрагивало, когда он выговаривал короткое слово, едва не застрявшее поперек горла. Рудольф вгрызся в собственную губу и с виду готов был удавиться, нежели поторопить Сайнжу с ответом.  
Сайнжа пошевелил клыками. Чудовищная рожа с глубокими глазницами, блестящим черепом и перепонками челюстей казалась очень правильной, гармоничной и красивой. От такой двойственности мозг рвался на части.  
– В нашей культуре нет именно такого глагола. Но есть чем-то похожий.  
Сайнжа одновременно резко дернул. Рудольф хлопнулся на спину, Йонге успел чуть-чуть повернуться на бок. Шкура милосердно смягчила удар. Сайнжа потащил на себя, стягивая напарников друг к другу.  
Он упорно толкал их, пока оба едва не приклеились живот к животу – почти как в попытке слиться в синхронизации. На секунду оставив напарников, Сайнжа в три приема избавился от легкой брони и пояса. Снятое полетело на пол, а яут наклонился вперед.  
– Сайнжа, у тебя же не два хуя, – сквозь смешок выдавил Рудольф. – Что ты... м-м?  
– Я быстрый, – сообщил Сайнжа. Здоровенный пенис извивался между их собственными, щедро оставляя смазку на животах. – Будет почти как два.  
– Да ладно? – ухмыльнулся Рудольф и попробовал изловить извивающееся орудие.  
– Хочешь поспорить, Рхудо-о'ф?  
Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Йонге смотрел, как блестят глаза напарника. Лично самому пилоту Йонге Далине страшно хотелось безыскусно потрахаться, но орать об этом во всю глотку он не собирался.   
– Ум-м!  
Рудольф содрогнулся и обхватил Йонге за пояс. На мгновение Йонге почудилось, что он ощущает движение яутского члена в чужом теле. Согнутые колени столкнулись, хрупкий баланс – каждый на своем боку – тщательно выстроенный яутом едва не опрокинулся. Сайнжа заворчал, наклонился вперед и уперся в пол по обе стороны от напарников. Йонге облегченно откинулся лопатками на жесткую руку. В задуманную Сайнжей позу человеческие тела складывались с трудом.  
– Са-а!  
Рудольф опять вскрикнул, запрокидывая голову. Йонге предвкушающее зажмурился – и горячий член с силой толкнулся прямо в анус, почти вбиваясь одним движением. Йонге вскрикнул – удовольствие прошибло до самого горла и задрожало во всем теле.  
– О…бо…же…  
Сайнжа хрипло фыркнул, и подвижный член выскользнул. Йонге инстинктивно сжал ягодицы, пытаясь удержать безумно долгое движение. Ноги задрожали, в животе раскатилось такое томительное чувство, что мысли в голове окончательно рассыпались. Он снова напряг мышцы – уже не слушая, как стонет напарник – ему хотелось продлить ощущение. И когда мокрая головка вновь настойчиво ткнулась между ягодиц, он с готовностью выгнулся навстречу, позволяя ей войти сразу же.  
Сайнжа склонился еще ниже, тяжело и быстро втягивая воздух. Колени напарникам пришлось задирать, почти поджимая к груди. Рудольф попробовал упереться в плечо Сайнжи, но колено соскользнуло.   
Мышцы в паху болели, но с каждым толчком боль делалась слабее и почти превращалась во что-то такое же мучительно-приятное. Сквозь муть, застилающую глаза, Йонге видел, что яут совсем не движется, полностью сосредоточившись на двух людях. Член погружался то в одного, то в другого – а пару раз скользил между сжатыми телами, почти обжигая прикосновением.  
Йонге вытянул шею и стиснул мокрыми пальцами твердое плечо; Сайнжа чуть нагнулся – и Йонге ухватился зубами за клык. Мгновением позже Рудольф повторил за ним. Сайнжа заворчал, почти изумленно, и все-таки наклонился еще ближе, стараясь не шевелить челюстями.  
Язык стремительно лизнул Йонге в уголок губ, Йонге застонал, и в следующую секунду его все-таки настиг оргазм.  
Подвывая и скрежеща зубами о костяную заглушку, он дергался, хватаясь за напарника и толкая коленом яута под ребра. Рудольф вторил бессвязными стонами, но у него хватило сил дотянуться сразу до обоих членов. Под чужими прикосновениями Йонге опять содрогнулся, подхватывая вторую волну оргазма. Сайнжа мотнул головой, вырываясь из двойной хватки и коротко взревывая. Йонге только клацнул зубами. Член напарника дернулся, Рудольф стиснул пальцы и медленно разжал хватку. Йонге почувствовал чужую судорогу удовольствия как свою собственную.

Яут откинулся назад, и оставшиеся без поддержки напарники тяжело опустились на шкуру. Йонге скосил взгляд и увидел совершенно бессмысленную улыбку на лице Рудольфа. Тот дышал тяжело, грудь ходила ходуном, блестя от пота. Йонге потянулся вниз, сжал пальцы в паху и с досадой застонал.  
– Мне мало, – наконец смог выговорить он. – Еще надо… Ч-черт! Эй, парни!  
Рудольф протестующе замычал. Сайнжа встряхнул головой и протянул руку.   
– Я знал, умансоо. Иди сюда.  
Ухватившись за широкую ладонь, Йонге сел. Растянутая мышца отозвалась недовольным покалыванием. Сайнжа опрокинулся на локти и пошевелил клыками, подзывая партнера ближе. Йонге покосился на полностью высвободившийся член и сделал большие глаза. Сайнжа опять заворчал, напряг мышцы живота – и чудовищный пенис медленно начал сокращаться. Йонге пару секунд переводил дух, а затем решительно перекинул ногу через яута и хлопнулся ему на живот. Мышцы дрожали от усталости, но возбуждение пересиливало.  
– Только ты сам двигайся, – почти жалобно сказал он.  
Сайнжа заклекотал.  
– Давай, умансоо, не стыдись, отдайся желаниям. И мне.  
Йонге ткнул его в грудь, приподнялся на коленях, и подрагивающий член тут же оказался между ягодиц. Стоило чуть податься навстречу – и гибкий подвижный пенис медленно проскользнул внутрь. Йонге прикусил губу, замычал, поднимая плечи, и уперся в широкую грудь обеими руками.  
За спиной что-то сдвинулось. Йонге дернулся, почувствовав прикосновение к бокам.   
– Я помогу, – почти промурлыкал напарник, перехватывая его поперек груди. – О-оп.  
Не успев ахнуть, Йонге откинулся на грудь Рудольфу. Сайнжа заворчал, и член уткнулся прямиком в нужное место.  
– О-о!  
Чертов хуй был слишком здоровенным. Йонге закинул обе руки назад, хватаясь за загривок напарника. Ноги дрожали от напряжения. Он отчаянно пытался двигаться навстречу толчкам, чтобы насадиться сильнее и продлить мгновения, когда член выскальзывает из него, но дальше какого-то предела уже не получалось. Он физически не мог принять все.  
Рудольф потянулся одной рукой, ухватил его за член и начал подрачивать ровно в такт движениям яутского хрена. Йонге взвыл, почти соскальзывая еще ниже. Сайнжа захрипел, срываясь в шипение.  
– Уо-о-ох!  
Йонге впился в чужую шею с такой силой, что перестал чувствовать собственные руки. Чувствовал он один сплошной оргазм. И еще пальцы Рудольфа, сжимающие его член.  
Здоровенный хрен пошел дикими пульсациями, застывая поперечными хребтами и увеличиваясь в размерах. Йонге выгнулся всем телом, пытаясь сняться, Рудольф мгновенно перехватил его подмышки, дернул – и Йонге соскользнул в последний момент, напоследок взвыв от удовольствия.   
Полупрозрачная жидкость ударила в воздух.

Все еще в объятиях напарника, Йонге хлопнулся на пол и в полном отупении попытался вспомнить, входил ли в список большой дроид-уборщик. Вспомнив, что от большого они отказались из жадности, он застонал. Шкура была испохаблена.  
– Что?  
Рудольф мычал в самое ухо. Йонге чуть-чуть повернулся, и напарник не преминул потереться носом о его скулу. Йонге вздохнул, расслабляясь, и повернулся еще сильнее, стараясь податься ближе. По ногам прокатывалась мелкая дрожь.  
– Не... Ничего.

Йонге почти успел заснуть, когда яут шумно заворочался. Щелкая и рыча себе под нос, он развернулся и уселся рядом. Похлопал Йонге по животу, выдергивая из дремоты. Рудольф тоже дернулся.  
– Ох, – он попробовал отстраниться. – Рука! Нахрен отдавило...  
– Вам следует делать так чаще, – заявил Сайнжа.  
– Фетишист, – пропыхтел Рудольф, вытягивая пострадавшую руку.  
Йонге чуть приподнялся – на большее сил не хватало. Рудольф пихнул колено ему между ног.  
– Есть и такое, – согласился яут. – Но я имел в виду, что так вы больше расслабляетесь.  
– А?  
Сайнжа поднял два пальца параллельно полу и ощерился.  
– На два пальца глубже.

На синхроне затрепетало взаимное негодование, но Фелиция опередила возможную дискуссию.   
– Прибыл борт доставки, – учтиво сообщил искин. – Напоминаю, очередь на вылет открывается через сорок пять минут.   
Йонге вновь застонал. Яутская невоспитанность тут же показалась меньшей из зол.  
– Разгрузка будет осуществлена в автоматическом режиме согласно стандартным настройкам, – попробовала утешить его Фелиция.  
– Вот почему я пошел в механики, – назидательно сказал Рудольф из-за спины. – Потому что сейчас я буду лежать и ничего не делать. А ты пойдешь настраивать прыжок. Завидуй мне.  
Сайнжа лениво потянулся через Йонге и щелкнул Рудольфа по затылку.  
– Недостойно.  
– Что недостойно? – Рудольф сердито потер голову.  
– Просто – недостойно.  
– Можешь лежать здесь и слушать лекцию, – злорадно сказал Йонге. – Я пошел.  
– Точно-точно, умансоо, – с энтузиазмом сказал Сайнжа. – Я расскажу тебе о чести и правилах поведения.

Кают-компанию Йонге покидал под аккомпанемент протестующих стонов и неумолимого "согласно кодексу воина, сочтенному в год первый..."

* * *

Йонге решительно шагал по коридору, по пути машинально считывая метки на стенах. После синхронизации все, как одна, стали понятными. Описание характеристик, служебные символы, несколько комбинированных микроинструкций, аварийные знаки...  
Добравшись до рубки, он сообразил, что синхронизация подложила очередную упитанную свинью. Первый пилот МКР стоял в своей чистой, новой и комфортной рубке голышом. Почти как яут в первозданном охотничьем виде.  
Йонге погладил исцарапанные плечи и машинально принюхался, словно до сих пор был на "Алебастре". По-прежнему не обнаружив в воздухе трупного запаха, он махнул рукой и направился к креслу. Вопрос гигиены можно было считать закрытым.  
Расположившись на теплой поверхности, он удовлетворенно кивнул и размял пальцы над панелью запуска. Можно было воспользоваться и прямым интерфейсом, тем более, Фелиция так и намекала, ластясь к сознанию своего пилота, но Йонге хотелось прикоснуться пальцами к пластику, набрать привычные команды и почувствовать, как весь корабль отзывается на нехитрые движения.  
– Масштабный обзор, – скомандовал он.  
Стены рубки растворились. Секундное головокружение было таким острым, что Йонге глубоко вздохнул, унимая тут же заколотившееся сердце. Последовавший за головокружением "кислородный синдром" он подавил так же быстро. Еще пара секунд ушла на окончательную перестройку восприятия, а потом Йонге смог насладиться всем величием открывающейся картины. 

Гигантское колесо Сельвы повисло под углом к орбитальной плоскости. Тяжелая, мертвая планета С-38, превращенная в источник редкоземельных элементов, помогала Сельве стабилизироваться на длинной орбите.   
Расположение под углом сбивало с толку, заставляло мучительно искать надежную опору. Спицы, снаряженные орбитальными слотами, уходили далеко за пределы основного кольца.   
Прямо по курсу стояли два крейсера. Один – новенький, с чисто-белой броней, отражающей тусклый свет красной звезды. Второй – потрепанный грави-штормами, массивный и явно готовящийся к очередной авантюре.  
Первая спица вошла в "ущелье", ограниченное буйками. Белый крейсер легко приподнялся, снимаясь со стартовой опоры, на мгновение словно пошел рябью искажений и стремительно почернел. В черном вспыхнула искра генератора – и крейсер исчез. Буйки вдоль "ущелья" вспыхнули.   
– Выход в параболу Рейгеля через полчаса, – предупредила Фелиция.

Йонге откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся рассматривать Сельву. Помимо С-38, безжалостно опустошаемой во славу ремонта всех желающих, владельцы станции единолично застолбили калибровочное смещение. В одной и той же точке "ущелья" парабола Рейгеля сохраняла неизменное состояние. Входящие прыжки к Сельве совершались по стандартной схеме: кого-то выбрасывало ближе, кого-то дальше, но выход всегда осуществлялся через одну точку. Поэтому спицы крутились непрерывно.   
Второй крейсер медленно продвигался, по пути разогревая стержень. Йонге привычно отмечал, как иногда искажаются контуры корабля, когда он примеряется к прыжку. Словно у кошки Мартинеса – шерсть идет волнами, хвост подергивается, уши возбужденно прядают.   
Йонге, не глядя, провел по шкале калибровки.   
– Запас преобразований – одна тысяча восемьсот два, – доложила Фелиция, видя, что на панель пилот не смотрит.  
Расплывшись в довольной улыбке, Йонге прикрыл глаза. Нынешняя мощность стержня в полтора раза превосходила прежний.  
– Остановка, – резко сказала Фелиция.  
Йонге точно так же резко открыл глаза. Спицы действительно остановились. Крейсер застыл на полпути к ущелью. Дрожь, скрадывающая контуры, шла по нему почти непрерывно.  
– Сообщение СЭД Сельвы: вылет приостановлен в целях безопасности. МКР "Фелиция", БРК "Логан", СМТ "Нагисава", СМТ "Локка" отводятся на безопасные позиции, – протараторил искин.  
– Ну вашу ж мать!

Спица медленно сокращалась, утаскивая "Фелицию" к самому колесу. По чистому пространству космоса пошли разводы, и все затянуло радужной пленкой.  
– Фелиция, убери помехи, – нетерпеливо приказал Йонге.  
Видимость восстановилась. Йонге инстинктивно обернулся: Фелиция расширила поле обзора и он увидел, как идущие за ними в очереди корабли одеваются в радужные пузырьки защитной пленки.   
Крейсер-нарушитель дрожал все сильнее. Спица начала вытягиваться, вынося корабль дальше. От боковой поверхности колеса отделились две яркие точки – корабли СЭД.   
Просто так увидеть их было невозможно, но "Фелиция" по-прежнему подстраивалась под человеческие слабости.  
– Проверять стержни-то надо! – Йонге погрозил кулаком безымянному крейсеру. – Курва! – ругательство всплыло само собой. – Опоздаем из-за тебя, зараза!  
Фелиция выдала приближение, но экран сделался значительно темнее. Йонге открыл рот, и в это мгновение крейсер вспыхнул оранжевой искрой.   
Крошечная точка разрослась, протянулась языками, схватила крейсер со всех сторон. Экран потемнел еще больше. Секундой позже его разрезало пополам острой белой вспышкой.  
Йонге застыл с поднятым кулаком и открытым ртом.   
– Заслон-один поднят, – невозмутимо сказала Фелиция.  
Корабль тряхнуло. Йонге вцепился в ручку кресла. Ударная волна распавшегося стержня совсем чуть-чуть нарушала законы физики, заставляя содрогаться корабли даже под защитными пузырями.

Первым порывом было немедленно отправить запрос о сроках задержки, но Йонге убрал пальцы от панели. Следом за ними в очереди стояли сотни кораблей. Вся Сельва встала. И запросов уже шли всё те же сотни.   
Йонге уселся поудобнее, вытер вспотевшие руки о голову и чинно сложил на животе.  
Дверь у него за спиной открылась.  
– Ты что творишь, Далине? – грозно поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Это не он, – немедленно внес коррективы яут. – Фелис сказала, что остановка временная.  
– Так это он, небось, кому-то в задницу стрельнул, – не растерялся Рудольф.  
Шлепанье босых ног раздалось совсем рядом, и механик обогнул защитный купол.   
– Побойся бога, – сказал Йонге. – Там целый крейсер рванул.  
Рудольф обернулся к нему и нахмурился. Потом, так и не дождавшись слов "я шучу", нахмурился еще сильнее. Уже без комментариев подошел к консолям и легонько погладил их. Вызвал несколько отчетов и начал быстро прокручивать.  
Яут поднялся по пандусу и остановился рядом с креслом.  
– Умансоо, ты ищешь, кто стрелял?  
– Смотрю, насколько нас задело.  
– Так не было ж сообщений, – проронил Йонге.  
– Тебе, может, и не было. А я всю малышку до винтика чувствую. Поцарапалась, бедная, абразивом по шкурке прошло...  
Фелиция беззвучно замурлыкала, протягиваясь в осторожном объятии. Йонге позволил невидимым рукам скользнуть по телу. Даже яут приглушенно заворчал явно довольным тоном.  
– По предварительным данным задержка отправления составит около часа, – совсем уже грудным контральто пропел искин.  
Йонге сверился с расписанием. На Эльмас было раннее утро.  
– Пойдет, – вздохнул он. – Предлагаю взяться за груз. В смысле, за инвентарные списки.  
Рудольф почесал задницу, кивнул и направился к выходу. Яут спрыгнул на пол рубки. Обвесы лязгнули. Йонге погладил панель управления напоследок и встал из кресла. Прохладный воздух неприятно прошелся по голому торсу.  
– Но я сначала за одеждой! – крикнул он в спину яуту.

* * *

Движение колеса возобновилось аккурат к моменту, когда тяжелый куб "портного" получал прописку в хозблоке. Сидя на верхней грани, Рудольф закручивал болты резервуара для сырья.  
– Качество-то у этих гранул повыше будет, – рассуждал он. – Глядишь, можно будет и подольше каждый экземпляр использовать.  
– Это если мы не станем влипать в неприятности, – отозвался Йонге.  
Сам он погрузился в недра куба и тестировал мелкую электронику, банально тыкая в нее пальцем. Контакты отзывались на крохотный заряд, спрятавшийся под кожей, и каждый раз слышался слабый треск. Постепенно куб наполнял запах озона.

– Прошу экипаж занять места, – вежливо сказала Фелиция. – Очередь на отбытие через двадцать минут.  
Быстро протыкав оставшиеся платы, Йонге задом наперед выбрался из куба. Рудольф со скрежетом затянул очередной болт и спрыгнул.   
– Какую форму закажем для начала?  
Он похлопывал ключом по ладони, и Йонге очень захотелось сказать, что вариант механика, одетого в одни штаны и ботинки, устраивает его полностью.  
Благоразумно похоронив это желание, он обернулся к Сайнже. Яут подошел, когда они уже заканчивали. До этого великий охотник грохотал содержимым двух отдельных контейнеров, растаскивая их содержимое по всей "Фелиции". Йонге и сам был не прочь погрохотать чем-то помельче, нежели "портной", но доставщики распределили весь груз по своему разумению. Не вытащив "портного", невозможно было добраться до следующих уровней.  
– Концепция формы где? – поинтересовался Йонге.  
Сайнжа пару мгновений почти растерянно смотрел на него, а затем встрепенулся и откинул наручную панель. Потыкав в комм, он вызвал голограмму. Несмотря на яростный красный цвет, картинка получилась четкой. Даже когда Сайнжа одним взмахом увеличил модель до метровой.  
– Это концепция новой формы экипажа, – важно сказал он. – Нравится, умансоо?

– Слушай... А этот твой младшенький, одаренный, он случайно не в ночных клубах дизайнером работает? – с подозрением уточнил Йонге.  
– Что? Почему?  
– Да ты глянь! – не выдержал Рудольф и загоготал. – Это ж... Только хлыста не хватает!  
Сайнжа нахмурился и посмотрел на себя, словно видел в первый раз.  
– Тебе-то можно, – милостиво разрешил Рудольф, все еще скалясь в улыбке. – Тысячи традиций, кровь какая-то там...  
– Кровь тысячи воинов, тупой умансоо, – надменно поправил яут.  
– Короче, тебе традиции велят в кожаных трусах расхаживать. Но нам-то зачем?  
– Всегда слишком много лишней одежды, – буркнул Сайнжа.  
– О, а значит эти, с позволения сказать, фуражки – не лишние?  
Йонге наконец-то дал волю прорвавшейся язвительности. Труды младшего сына, наделенного выдающимися способностями, были чудовищно экстравагантны. Сложно было ожидать от яутов чего-то другого, но в голове не укладывалось, что кто-то всерьез может напялить на проекции людей кожаные штаны со шнуровкой, перевязи для оружия, лохмотья сетки, еще пару десятков метров ременной сбруи и все это украсить старинными фуражками.   
Рудольф восхищенно прищелкивал языком.  
– По-моему, он издевался, – грозно сказал Йонге. – Что за блядские фуражки?  
Он ткнул пальцем – и голограмма немедленно среагировала. От неожиданности Йонге качнулся назад. Рядом с фуражкой развернулся огромный блок, битком набитый фекалиями палочников. Фелиция подсуетилась и трансформировала фекалии в нормальные буквы рог-спика. Йонге по диагонали проследил взглядом описание фуражки.   
Наткнувшись на "атрибут власти над самой стихией" и "обязательно иметь армирующую вставку из упругого стального обруча", Йонге воочию убедился, что младшенький сынок вовсе не издевался, а подошел к делу с яутской серьезностью. Наверняка еще и перекопал массу исторических трудов.  
– Если я пойду на карнавал садо-мазо, то обязательно, непременно костюмчик примерю, – определился Рудольф. – Но... Но это просто – ебать мои протезы!  
Сайнжа молча свернул голограмму, крепко стиснув клыки.  
– Давай лучше по паре рубашек и футболок, – примирительно сказал Йонге. – Брюки, само собой. Тогда фуражки можно оставить, будет даже интересно.  
– Вот это дело, – поддержал Рудольф. – А мне тогда еще ремень с фирменной пряжкой. И побольше карманов везде!  
– Это все? – уточнил яут в возникшей паузе.  
– А ты точно понял, что такое рубашка и футболка?  
Сайнжа потянулся к кнопке вызова меню, и на моделировочном экране "портного" возник манекен. Йонге прислушался к синхронизации, но обиды не уловил. Только разочарование.  
– Ну ты пойми, в таком мы ходить не можем, – повторил он. – Хотя размах у твоего... в общем, у дизайнера размах ого-го. Передай ему, что...  
– Что он может послать это на конкурс в Женуар, – подсказал Рудольф. – Я даже адресок дам. С руками оторвут, клянусь!  
– Понятно, – фыркнул яут. – Вы боитесь отчетливых сексуальных символов. Я разберусь.  
Йонге дружески ткнул яута в плечо кулаком и направился к выходу.  
– Карманы обязательно с клапанами, – уточнил у него за спиной Рудольф. – И чтоб пояс крепкий, а то штаны сползать будут.  
– Что ты собрался там хранить, умансоо?  
Йонге повернул за угол и ответ Рудольфа уже не разобрал.

До рубки он добрался с приличным запасом времени. Угнездившись на месте, почесал голое плечо. Почему-то, когда Рудольф проигнорировал рубашку от форменного костюма, Йонге поступил точно так же.   
Колесо медленно вращалось, спица несла их все ближе к "ущелью". Йонге прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть между буйками неизвестность. Пространство выглядело как обычно. Только экраны отображали, как чудовищно искажается рельеф гравитации в этом месте, действительно вытягиваясь в ущелье, которое затем скручивалось в воронку.   
Конец ее был размытым – так "Фелиция" наглядно изображала, что заканчивается аномалия точечным искажением пространства. Самое удобное место для прыжка.  
Йонге осторожно коснулся символа запуска стержневых бустеров. Уловив его опасения, Фелиция успокаивающе отобразила последовательность разгона колец.   
Бесшумно подошедший Рудольф вынырнул из-за купола и так же беззвучно двинулся к консолям. Даже не топал, как обычно. Он тоже прогнал несколько тестов, каждый из которых заканчивался красивыми цифрами "100%" и только два раза высветилось "99%". Но Рудольф не засуетился, и Йонге не стал вникать в содержимое двух отчетов. Все-таки пилоты летали, а не ковырялись в балансировке.

Последние минуты прошли в тишине. Спица донесла их до входа, обозначенного буйками, и "Фелиция" чуть вздрогнула, отделяясь от опоры. На экране замелькали цифры обратного отсчета – пять минут.  
Настолько много времени Йонге не требовалось. Он окинул взглядом маршрутную карту и опустил ладонь на контактную выемку. Фелиция тут же включила собственный отсчет.  
– Прыжок до узловой Мантис через три, две, одна...  
Рубка исчезла.

* * *

Не размениваясь на длительные стоянки, Йонге прогнал "Фелицию" по маршруту всего за четыре часа. Все пути пролегали по спейсштрассе, а в прогнозах грави-фронта стоял благодатный штиль.  
За это время Сайнжа успел три раза объявить, что скучный маршрут можно усовершенствовать, и три раза Йонге послал его в черную дыру.   
Рудольф выковырял из доставочных контейнеров измеритель реверсионного напряжения, оповестил всех, что удаляется в крестовый поход по местам сварки и скрылся в глубинах корабля.   
Перерывы между прыжками Йонге посвятил изучению архивов бывшего "Алебастра". Маршрутные карты в основном пролегали по давно известным точкам – их Йонге безжалостно удалял, однако целый десяток экзотических петель приберег. Кое-какие располагались в областях Черного Облака. По слухам, там находились самые шикарные куски геологической добычи, но общее состояние гравиполей делало разработку смертельно опасной, без преувеличений.  
Помимо этого, в архиве валялись записи переговоров с различными хренами. Мельком прокрутив их, Йонге сходу наткнулся на две знакомых клички. Одни лишь воспоминания о них изрядно портили настроение, поэтому Йонге спешно убрал эти записи на дальнюю квантовую полку.

В систему Герданлик "Фелиция" вывалилась удачно – прямо возле картографического буйка. На экране красовалась проекция: система Герданлик при звезде Алтын. Десять планет, населена одна, официальное название Эльмас, стандартного типа. И одна маленькая неприятность.  
– Ах ты ж епта, – вслух протянул Йонге, разглядывая неприятность.  
Согласно сводке у астероидно-пылевого кольца имелось свое название: Инджи – "жемчуга". Сама по себе плотность скопления находилась в обычных пределах, но чудовищное количество пыли закрывало всю перспективу свободного полета.  
– Ну здрасте, – опять вслух сказал Йонге.  
Кольцо, как и полагалось, находилось в плоскости эклиптики. Выглядело так, что нужно тащиться в вертикальной орбитальной плоскости, потом болтаться между кольцом и планетой, тратить стержневой разгон на стабилизацию...  
– Имеются две щели Кирквуда, – доложила Фелиция. – В пределах одного часа возможно использование меньшей.  
Йонге безмолвно поднял руки и опустил. При всем умении покорять межзвездные пространства, владельцы летательных технологий были обречены на смиренное ожидание, как только речь заходила о маневрировании.  
Отдав расчеты на откуп "Фелиции", Йонге наведался к модулям, забрал рубашку и направился в грузовой отсек. Столько бессмысленно торчать в пилотском кресле он бы не вынес.

Оказавшись на месте, он обнаружил, что Рудольф занят не тестированием, а уже взялся за растаскивание посылки. И тоже включился в дело сразу и молча. Бесконечные коробки, снабженные ярлыками предметов первой необходимости, оттаскивались в жилую секцию, сухпаек следовал прямой дорогой на камбуз.   
Параллельно приходилось вести строгий контроль за яутом. Два раза Йонге бросал все, что было в руках, и кидался останавливать вредителя, пытавшегося присобачить на стену очередное украшение.  
– Йезус Мария, неужели ваши корабли изнутри тоже похожи на склад замшелого хлама? – не выдержал он, наблюдая, как яут любовно располагает под прозрачным пластиком скелет сожранной рыбины.  
– Те, которые дом, выглядят именно так.  
Йонге уставился на рыбину, чьи тонкие кости Сайнжа осторожно расправлял когтем, и попытался понять, радует его это заявление или пугает.  
– Обычные огрызки ты, надеюсь, не намерен мумифицировать? – наконец уточнил он.  
Сайнжа покосился на него, прищурил глаза и насмешливо подергал клыками. Йонге привычно запихал кулаки в карманы. Разнорасовый экипаж с успехом действовал друг другу на нервы, и в этом маленьком сражении победа пока что осталась за яутом.  
Сайнжа потянулся и взял пилота за запястье. Высвободил из кармана его руку, повернул ладонь на себя и провел кончиком когтя по линиям.  
– Ты усердно трудишься, умансоо. Стараешься, чтобы держать власть на "Фелис". Достойно уважения.  
Палец начал подниматься выше: по ладони к запястью, по внутренней стороне руки и до самого локтя. Йонге переступил на месте от щекотки, зародившейся прямо под кожей. Сайнжа потянул еще ближе, Йонге охотно шагнул навстречу и оказался между раздвинутых колен яута. Сайнжа очень аккуратно закатал ему оба рукава до локтя, взял Йонге за оба запястья и положил его руки себе на плечи. Потом так же аккуратно вытащил рубашку из-за пояса и сунул под нее ладонь. Йонге инстинктивно втянул живот. Яут слегка сжимал пальцы, задевая когтями кожу. От этого хотелось ежиться и совершенно прижать живот к позвоночнику. Сайнжа насмешливо заклекотал и пощекотал сильнее.  
– Смотри не наглей... у...  
Сайнжа задрал рубашку одним движением. Здоровенная голова наклонилась, челюсти раскрылись. Сначала Йонге почувствовал прикосновение четырех клыков – казалось, что яут при желании может выгрызть ему печенку – а потом и скользкое движение языка. Прямо по оставленной метке.  
Мелкие и даже крупные порезы, ожоги – все заживало быстро. Но никуда не делся шрам на брови и чертова метка от лапы наездника. Йонге решил, что в обоих случаях беда в чужой генетике. Шрам ему достался от грязных когтей, под которыми черт знает что резвилось и размножалось. А наездник... эта тварь была слишком выдающейся, чтобы следы от нее исчезали просто так.

Яут обеими руками стиснул его задницу. Язык скользил вверх-вниз. Йонге никак не мог определиться – возбуждает это или просто щекочет нервы. Больше походило на второе: Сайнжа не лез дальше. Йонге расслабленно опустил плечи и почти машинально провел руками по яутской шкуре. Попробовал нащупать мышцы и не смог – под пальцами был сплошной титан, отлитый в анатомическую форму и покрытый толстой кожей.  
Сайнжа лизнул еще раз – до самой груди – и отодвинулся. Чуть свел клыки и прищурился. Потом так же аккуратно опустил рубашку на место. Йонге на мгновение представил, как Сайнжа делает что-то подобное с Рудольфом, и слегка приподнял плечи, щурясь от удовольствия. Яут приподнял "брови".  
– Теперь ты спокоен? Твое самоуважение больше не валяется под ногами?  
– Вот сукин сын, – почти с восхищением сказал Йонге. – Ну ты жаба гипнотическая.  
Сайнжа поднялся во весь рост.  
– Теперь я в настроении, – величественно сказал он. – Готов помочь в разгребании ваших вещей. Кажется, я видел, как Рхудо-о'ф уносил пакет с твоей глупой ночной одеждой. И, кажется, он собирался ее сжечь.  
Йонге выпучил глаза, крутанулся на месте и безмолвно устремился в коридор, заправляясь на ходу. Утилизатор находился возле генераторного отсека, бежать было неблизко.

Хватая воздух, Йонге влетел в переходник, ударил по кнопке экстренного открытия створов и ураганом ворвался в отсек.  
– Стоять!  
Рудольф крутанулся на месте, одновременно отступая. Йонге разинул рот и уставился на напарника, тщетно силясь подобрать слова. Рудольф усиленно заморгал, потом делано выпрямился и сложил руки на груди.  
– Мои... нераспакованные...  
Йонге почти шипел. Рудольф сделал такое движение, будто хотел нырнуть прямиком в утилизатор, но затем опомнился и выпятил челюсть.  
– Я практик. Я должен был понять, в чем причина.  
– Т-ты зачем на себе-то практиковаться вздумал?!  
Рудольф оглядел себя, особое внимание уделяя застежкам пижамы – цвет "серый мох", как значилось на упаковке – и покрутил плечами.  
– Пытался понять, что ты в них находишь.  
– Снимай, блин! Практик недоделанный! Охренел вконец!  
Рудольф взялся за застежку и упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Мне было интересно.  
– Мог бы просто спросить!  
– Ладно, – Рудольф тяжко вздохнул. – Ты извини. Сам не знаю, что накатило.  
Йонге насупился. Синхронизация раскачала обоих, и реагировали они слишком остро.  
– Это ваша нить.  
Напарники одновременно обернулись. Сайнжа привалился к пазу, не давая створам закрыться.   
– Ты, – яут ткнул в Рудольфа, – взял множество его внутренних привычек. Если бы я не помешал, вы бы перестали отличать друг друга от себя. Теперь учитесь заново.  
Рудольф открыл рот и застыл с озадаченным видом. Йонге упер руки в бедра.  
– Мне пижам не жалко. Но без спросу! Дурак ты, товарищ Вебер. Носи на здоровье, если нравится.  
Рудольф неопределенно замычал и присел, собирая с пола разорванную упаковку.   
Йонге протиснулся мимо него, бережно снял с лотка оставшиеся комплекты, прижал их к груди и торжественно понес на выход.

Следующим пунктом увеселительной разгрузочной программы стали матрасы.  
С размерами Сайнжа все-таки промахнулся и заказал больше, чем нужно. Запихивая толстый фибропластовый шмат высочайших технологий на место, Йонге сквозь зубы ругался, пытаясь придать упорному материалу нужную форму. Но вершина ортопедической промышленности не сдавалась. В конечном итоге Йонге сдался и решил одолжить у Рудольфа двусторонний термоскотч, чтобы приклеить бунтующий матрас к основе.  
Пижамы он спрятал в шкаф, предварительно пересчитав на всякий случай.

* * *

"Фелиция" могла пройти сквозь щель самостоятельно, однако к моменту икс Йонге был на своем месте.   
– Экипаж, переходим в режим прямого полета, – он прищурился, разглядывая проекцию щели на экране. Кое-где болтались мелкие обломки. – Возможно, малость потрясет. Советую хрупкие вещи не переносить.  
Фелиция ободряюще подмигнула треугольником громкой связи, показывая, что все оповещены. Система работала даже в генераторном отсеке: очевидно, для таких же безумцев-экспериментаторов, как Рудольф.  
"Входим под заданным углом, вектор два-ноль, – персонально для пилота прошептал искин. – Возможные векторы: три-ноль, три-один, три-два..."   
Йонге машинально кивал, отслеживая каждый вектор на экране.   
Количество разрослось до пары сотен, и Йонге быстро начал стирать их. Как и с прыжковыми данными, искин не мог выбрать наиболее оптимальный маршрут, предлагая все более совершенные траектории. Йонге десятками стирал версии с последовательностью три, четыре и выше. Из оставшихся сорока он махом убрал все версии два, и осталось всего десять предполагаемых маршрутов. Из них Йонге выкинул еще четыре.   
Фелиция почти облегченно мигнула экранами, тасуя оставшуюся шестерку. Вектор два-ноль так и остался приоритетным, остальные Фелиция расположила по степени возможности маневра.  
Убрав расчеты, искин выдал на экран обзор. Йонге восхищенно вздохнул. Развернувшаяся панорама гигантского астероидного пояса была невероятной. Чудовищное поле сверкающей пыли, раскрашенной солнечным сиянием. Того сияния было ничтожное количество, но Фелиция выкрутила настройки.   
В пылевой стене прорезалась щель. Йонге подался вперед, и одновременно с ним "Фелиция" нырнула в прогал.  
Обзорный экран изменился: теперь впереди простирался коридор. Пояс вращался медленно, но "Фелиции" все равно приходилось компенсировать постоянное смещение. Вектор два-ноль быстро превратился в три-ноль.   
Привычным взглядом Йонге выцеплял рудные обломки. Полосчатые железные формации, мертвенную зелень свинцовых, яркие проблески драгметаллов, зеркальные гематиты... На мгновение Йонге представил: случись здесь гравитационный коллапс – и "Фелицию" раздавит, перемелет и сожмет в такой же безымянный комок. Обогащенный редкими металлами и комплексными белками двух разных рас.

– Впереди два объекта, – предупредила Фелиция.  
Йонге мигом вынырнул из размышлений.   
– Объект-один, УРК человеческого блока Фузии, регистрационные данные получить невозможно. Объект-два, коффанг санторийского блока Фузии, регистрационные данные не получены.  
У Йонге рвалась с языка команда экстренного отступления. Усиленный разведывательный против коффанга – и оба без регистрационных данных – это воняло похлеще любого трупака.   
Но в щели тормозить или сдавать назад было опасно. К тому же они теряли время.   
На всякий случай он сверился с данными: вторая щель подходила спустя четыре часа. Ползти до нее вдоль всего пояса означало постоянно тратиться на отбивку резонансных колебаний, норовящих затянуть корабль в пояс.  
Йонге стиснул зубы и ткнул в вектор семь-ноль. Его он оставил специально на случай, если придется нырять под препятствия. Тут же отобразившаяся на экране анимация имела мало общего с реальным расположением всех тел в пространстве щели, но результат был один: "Фелиция" собиралась поднырнуть под оба корабля и пройти на безопасном расстоянии.

– Экипаж, найдите опору покрепче, – Йонге похлопал по ручкам кресла и с удовольствием обнаружил страховочную систему. – Будем нырять, стабилизатор расчухается секунд через пять.   
"Меня нельзя трясти, я в пижаме", – тут же прорезался Рудольф.  
Йонге ухмыльнулся и потянулся к выбору вектора.  
Вся панель управления вспыхнула под пальцами.   
Йонге успел заметить сотню предупреждений, даже не переведенных из машинных категорий в человеческие, а затем панель выдала гигантскую надпись "заслон-один".  
Весь корабль отчетливо дал крен, невзирая на системы стабилизации.  
– Да что за херня?!  
– Источник энергетического всплеска искусственный, – доложил искин.  
– Я понял!  
Выстрел пришелся вскользь. Фелиция уже показывала траекторию. Стрелял УРК, но не прицельно – словно увидел насекомое и щелкнул наугад.  
– Вызов к УРК, – еле сдерживаясь, велел Йонге. – Пидарасы!  
Траектория запроса тоже высветилась на экране и замигала возле УРК.   
– Я в них обратно сейчас запулю, – пробормотал Йонге, барабаня по ручке кресла.  
Словно услышав угрозу, крейсер открыл частоту вещания.  
– Какого хера? – гаркнул Йонге. – Куда стреляете, косорылые?  
– Че за лоханка дырявая тут болтается? – осведомился собеседник на том конце. – Слышь, ты кто ваще?  
– Смерть твоя! – на автомате отозвался Йонге. – Охерели, палить во все стороны? Обратно заеду!  
– Э? Так ты не к двужопым? – удивились на крейсере.  
– Имел я ваших двужопых вместе с вами! Пройти дайте, самосвалы! Я за грузом лечу!  
Пару секунд на связи царила тишина, а затем кто-то заржал.  
– Слушай, э, дорогой гость, лети, куда угодно будет Аллаху!  
– Чтоб вам ни выхлопа, ни генератора, – напоследок пожелал Йонге и отключился.

"Фелиция" ушла на седьмой вектор. Йонге никак не мог успокоиться и дополнительно задал поиск частоты, на которой общались оба корабля. Он был железно уверен, что люди и санторийцы не поделили какой-нибудь из астероидов и затеяли выяснение отношений на катапультах.   
Фелиция быстро перебирала все доступные диапазоны и наткнулась на обрывок беседы.  
"...в оба ануса, тухлятина! Это наш слойник! Жвалы нахер оторвем!"

Зло ухмыляясь, Йонге вытащил из памяти искина геоскрипт. Стащил он его у "Галифрея", нисколько не стесняясь, и с успехом использовал все последующие годы. Только обновления тащить было уже неоткуда.  
Послушно выполнив программу, Фелиция показала предполагаемые рудные слойники. Йонге долго рассматривал их, то приближая, то отталкивая.  
– Фелиция, отложенное сообщение мудакам на УРК: "Говно ваш слойник – сплошная рыхлятина. Учитесь породу читать".  
– Срок отправки?  
– Сорок минут.  
– Принято и поставлено в очередь, первый пилот.

* * *

Космодромов на Эльмас было всего десять. Йонге протыкался во все по очереди, но ни один не соответствовал посадочным координатам. Негодующе сопя, первый пилот загрузил Фелицию поиском нужного места, а сам попробовал связаться с "Sieg and Son".  
Прослушав длинное голосовое меню, в котором предлагалось выбрать какой угодно раздел, кроме прямой связи с живым человеком, Йонге пришел в неописуемо мерзкое состояние духа. Рудольф, с регулярностью дрона гундевший по связи, как пострадала бедняга Фелиция от выстрела, добавлял масла в огонь недовольства.  
– Иди и сам размажься по внешнему контуру, – наконец не выдержал Йонге.  
– Ты механиком не был, тебе не понять!  
Оба пользовались громкой связью, поэтому диалог громыхал на весь корабль. Пока Йонге собирался с мыслями для достойного ответа в вечном споре, в беседу вмешался яут.  
– Я бы принял бой и уничтожил врагов. Кто поднял копье, тот и погибнет от него.  
– Покомандуй мне тут!  
– А я поддерживаю, – добавил Рудольф.  
– Что, вас так сблизила разгрузка контейнера? Вы уже плетете заговор?  
Рудольф захохотал. Йонге замахал руками, веля Фелиции убавить громкость.   
На экране крутилась стрелка поиска. Йонге уставился на нее и задумался, почему поиск отображается так: круг и бегущая по нему стрелка. Логичнее было бы сразу показывать развернутую карту полушарий.  
Йонге еще раз попробовал достучаться до "Sieg and Son", плюнул и послал официальный запрос системам планетарной защиты на свободную парковку в орбитальном слоте.   
"Предъявите разрешение", – затребовала сеть.   
Местного сторожа предсказуемо звали с туршским колоритом – "Бекчи".  
– Куда ни плюнь, всюду препятствия...

Отправив разрешение, Йонге уставился на экраны. Звук открывшейся двери он проигнорировал, равно как и быстрые шаги. Только когда напарник начал штурмовать помост, Йонге предупредительно вытянул ногу. Рудольф обогнул препятствие, встал у него за спиной и яростно потер костяшками макушку напарника.  
– Это не успокоительный массаж, – категорически сказал Йонге.  
"Бекчи" тормозил, пережевывая запрос, словно там было напихано криптографии по самые границы.  
– А так?  
Рудольф стиснул его уши. Йонге погрозил кулаком.   
– Сварливый хрен, – Рудольф отпустил уши и вместо этого оперся локтями на плечи напарника. – Смотри на жизнь позитивно. Например, Сайнжа украсил коллекцией зубов дверь в свой отсек и очень этому рад.  
– Лучше бы я этого не знал, – почти простонал Йонге. – И почему у них такой тупой планетарник?  
– Твою дверь он украсил символическим сочетанием щитов и клинков, – утешающе сказал Рудольф.  
– Чего?  
Йонге дернулся, локти Рудольфа соскользнули, и напарник приложился подбородком о макушку пилота.  
– М-м!  
– Оу! Извини!  
Он резко встал и обернулся к Рудольфу. Напарник придерживал челюсть, и Йонге благоразумно отложил вопль "Почему ты его не остановил?"  
– Не подходи, ты опасен, – сквозь зубы прошепелявил Рудольф.  
Фелиция мелодично откашлялась.  
– Принят входящий запрос, отправитель "Sieg and Son", открыть?  
Йонге быстро плюхнулся обратно в кресло. Рудольф встал сбоку и облокотился на спинку кресла. В свободной руке, как по волшебству, появился анализатор. Следующим движением Рудольф пригладил волосы. Йонге машинально повторил за ним, одернул воротник и откашлялся.  
– Принимай.

– Здравствуйте, почтенные!  
Рудольф дернул синхрон первым, и Йонге волей-неволей повторил с ним в унисон:  
– И вам милости Аллаха.  
– Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, – Шенай расплылся в улыбке. – Скорее же заходите на посадку, у нас все готово. Признаться, мы ждали вас чуть раньше.  
Йонге силой снялся с глейтерного крючка.  
– У вас тут, между прочим говоря, прямо в проходе сквозь Инджи висят крейсер и коффанг. Которые вот-вот начнут друг в друга стрелять.  
– О, ничего удивительного, – Шенай небрежно взмахнул холеной рукой. – Тут так всегда. Национальное собрание выдает всем желающим свободные лицензии на разработку, поэтому вечно кто-то цепляется. Бизнес есть бизнес!  
– А в нас стрелять – это тоже бизнес?  
– Урон на полтыщи мультиен, – вставил Рудольф.  
– Что вы говорите? – Шенай почти непритворно расширил темные глаза. – Вы уже подали соответствующее заявление?  
– Туршский стрелял, – уточнил Рудольф.  
Теперь Шенай нахмурился.  
– Можете передать мне стандартную ноту. Я отправлю ее в уполномоченные органы.  
– Три дня, – предупредил Йонге. – Стандартные сроки по общему кодексу.  
– Конечно. Вы получили координаты?  
Йонге открыл было рот, и тут "Фелиция" подцепила сфокусированный пучок наводки.  
– Вот теперь получили, и... – он запнулся. – Погодите, это же не космодром?  
– Совершенно верно. Это наша орбитальная исследовательская станция.  
Координаты станции "Севастополь" обещали длинный и неудобный подъем поперек орбиты чуть ли не к самому плюсу.  
– Час до швартовки, – вздохнул Йонге.  
– Прекрасно. Я велю подать голубого шампанского.  
Шенай неожиданно подмигнул и отключился.

– Э... быстро он, – почти смущенно протянул Йонге.  
Рудольф прицепил анализатор на пояс и вновь потрогал челюсть.  
– Вот теперь иди и размажься о контур, – немедленно припомнил Йонге. – Можешь выступить в качестве щита.  
Рудольф погрозил ему кулаком и направился вниз по пандусу.  
– Пижаму оставь мне на память! – крикнул Йонге.  
– Я, между прочим, дальше разгрузкой займусь. И тебе советую. А то как поставят нам аквариум, так до своих драгоценных буровых не доберешься!  
Йонге вскочил с кресла и заторопился вниз.

* * *

В титаническом доке "Севастополя" грузовая платформа с аквариумом совершенно терялась. Только вблизи становилось ясно, каких огромных размеров достигает шарообразная конструкция, предусмотрительно накрытая пластиковым чехлом.  
В самом доке оказалось удивительно тепло – почти жарко – и абсолютно пустынно. Возле открытого пандуса "Фелиции" суетилась группа подготовки – опять равшаны, но совсем упрощенных моделей. Рудольф руководил процессом. К удивлению пилота и полному удовольствию механика, команду погрузки Шенай не прислал. Да и сам не явился, выслав уполномоченного представителя без голубого шампанского. Даже платформа транспортёра оказалась без персонала. Йонге попытался высмотреть кибериков, но безуспешно.

– Что ж, приступим к озвучке задач?  
Представитель красовался в сияющем искрой деловом костюме. Не дожидаясь ответа, он направился к транспортёру. Первый пилот оглянулся, но Рудольф столь увлеченно раздавал команды, что не обратил внимания на уход напарника. Йонге подавил облегченный вздох. Совершенно низменно и эгоистично не хотелось участвовать в фиксации контейнера. По грузовой спецификации требовалось укрепить "чердак" и "подвал" на шлейках, тянущих энергию из стержня через балансировщики стабилизаторов. И все это требовало филигранной точности.   
Он покрутил кольца, рассеяно прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и понял, что молчит непозволительно долго.  
– Нам уже передали инструкцию.  
Представитель, ранее отрекомендовавшийся господином Сокером, оглянулся.  
– Прекрасно. Но все же, дорогой капитан, я акцентирую внимание на деталях. Итак, юнусы.   
Выразительная пауза повисла в горячем воздухе. Отчетливо пахло голубым шампанским.  
– Очень интересно, – послушно сказал Йонге.  
– Наша последняя разработка, – Сокер остановился и развернулся спиной к контейнеру, одновременно широко раскинув руки. Костюм блеснул. – Здесь. Обратите внимание, контейнер герметичен, представляет собой стерильную среду. Снабжен всеми необходимыми системами трекинга и мониторинга. Категорически запрещено какое-либо стороннее воздействие.  
Йонге убрал руки за спину и внимательно осмотрел прикрытую громадину.  
– Кстати, есть документация по возможностям ваших юнусов?  
– Только для заказчика, – ласково сказал Сокер. Будто показал нож. – Далее, к характеристикам. Во-первых, емкость контейнера недостаточна. По стандарту должен быть куб с гранью равной тридцати метрам.   
– Нихрена себе! Может, стоило взять другой контейнер, внешний?  
– А это второй момент, – Сокер тоже заложил руки за спину и развернулся к контейнеру. – В связи с использованными, хм-м, методиками, юнусы должны находиться под давлением. И чем меньше аквариум, чем идеальнее его форма, тем лучше. Все это в совокупности требует скорейшей доставки и расселения. Вы не должны останавливаться, брать на борт сторонние грузы, менять курс и принимать иные решения, могущие повлиять на доставку. И, разумеется, афишировать содержимое груза.  
Равшаны по-прежнему сновали вокруг "Фелиции". Йонге прищурился, разглядывая арию дирижера в исполнении Рудольфа. Отсутствие вспомогательного персонала тоже обрело внятное объяснение.   
– Итак, у вас есть вопросы по технологии?  
– Не лопнет?  
– Не совершайте экстремальных кульбитов, – усмехнулся туршк. – Не лопнет, конечно. Мы будем тянуть из ваших стабилизаторов.  
– Супер, – без выражения сказал Йонге. – Хорошо, мы прыгнем максимально непрерывным транзитом...  
– Не спешите, – Сокер поднял палец. – В контейнер встроена система безопасности, определяющая состояние юнусов. Возможно, вам придется делать остановки.  
– Ничего себе экспансивные разведчики, – не выдержал Йонге. – Тронуть нельзя!  
– В искусственной среде – нельзя.

Возле "Фелиции" произошла заминка, равшаны засуетились, а потом по пандусу ощутимо даже на расстоянии защелкали обновленные походные сандалии великого охотника. Направлялся он прямиком к транспортёру.   
Стремительно проследовав мимо, Сайнжа остановился на границе света и тени. Йонге сощурился и представил прохладное голубое шампанское.  
– Рыба?  
– Юнусы, – поправил Йонге. – И охотиться на них нельзя.  
Сайнжа несколько мгновений пялился то на него, то на туршка, а потом заворчал, чуть присел и прыгнул с места.   
– Э!   
Господин Сокер вскинулся. Йонге присвистнул. Транспортёр в высоту был метра три. Шаги загрохотали сверху. Йонге показалось, что по всему доку загуляло эхо.  
– Крышку не открывай! – крикнул Йонге.  
Движение прекратилось. Сокер напряженно посмотрел на Йонге. Тот успокаивающе помахал рукой.  
Снова залязгало, а потом яут спрыгнул. Йонге инстинктивно отшатнулся, когда пятнистая туша приземлилась прямо перед ним. Теперь эхо точно было. Сайнжа покрутил головой и, не вставая, уставился на туршка. Йонге на всякий случай придержал язык, инстинктивно ощущая, как между двоими что-то искрит. Сайнжа медленно выпрямился.  
– Испуганная рыба, – сказал он. – Им тесно и темно. Страх.  
– Что?  
– Говорит, юнусам тесно и страшно, – перевел Йонге. – Эй, а ты откуда знаешь?  
Сайнжа пожал плечами и неторопливо направился обратно к кораблю.  
– Может, пройдем на корабль? Побудете с ними первые минуты, утешите, – серьезно предложил Йонге.  
Сокер бросил на аквариум долгий взгляд, а затем скупо улыбнулся.  
– Теперь немного о кибериках, – как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил он.  
Йонге кивнул и поправил фуражку. Сайнжа всучил напарникам головные уборы прямо перед открытием пандуса. Спорить с яутом было некогда, поэтому оба смиренно украсились произведениями доисторического искусства. Йонге едва-едва успел глянуть, чтобы на кокардах не было расчлененки. Изображено там было нечто в меру воинственное.   
– Это группа сопровождения для заказчика. На взаимодействие с вами, как с группой доставки, не настроены. У них есть свои передатчики, используемые для координации юнусов. Поэтому частичную активность киберики будут сохранять даже во время полета.  
– Ключи дадите? – повторил Йонге недавний вопрос Рудольфа.  
Сокер растянул губы в столь совершенной стоматологической улыбке, что даже блеск костюма несколько померк. Йонге вздохнул и зацепил большими пальцами пояс.  
– Ну а приоритетность хотя бы есть?  
– Не вредить экипажу пока экипаж не вредит грузу.  
– Знал я множество мерзких историй, которые начинались так же.  
Сокер выделил еще одну улыбку из, безусловно, ограниченного запаса и бросил взгляд на тяжелый браслет комлинка. Йонге тоже невольно покосился.

"Загружаем", – скомандовал Рудольф.  
Йонге открыл рот, но транспортёр уже отчетливо вздрогнул.  
– Наконец-то! – Сокер коснулся браслета. – Группа сопровождения, запуск!  
Транспортёр вздрогнул снова. Из-под платформы басовито загудело, и вся махина торжественно двинулась с места. Резкий пластиковый звук прозвучал высоко-высоко. Йонге задрал голову. Чехол со скользким шелестом спадал с аквариума двумя гигантскими полотнами.   
– Нихрена себе рыба!  
Вопль вырвался сам собой. Юнусы оказались небольшими – всего по полтора метра. С длинными плавниками, широкими плоскими хвостами и пастями, полными острых акульих зубов.   
Зрение на мгновение поплыло, съезжая по синхрону к напарнику. Юнусы беспокойно заметались.   
– Они улавливают даже ваши электрические сигналы, – заметил Сокер. – Это одно из направлений, которые наша компания модифицировала. Боковая линия, чувствительность к...  
– Это же хищники! – возопил Йонге.   
– Вам их кормить не предлагают, – парировал Сокер.  
– А контейнер-то хоть прочный? – нервно спросил отважный космический пилот.  
Сокер негромко засмеялся. Йонге опомнился и сердито поправил фуражку.  
"Красавцы!" – сообщил свое бесценное мнение Рудольф.  
Йонге еще раз поправил фуражку. Тяга механика к орудиям уничтожения распространялась даже на биологические объекты. Видимо, основную роль играла степень искусственного вмешательства.   
– Не волнуйтесь, – Сокер расщедрился на целое прикосновение к плечу. – Это просто инструмент.

Юнусы стремительно кружились в аквариуме, и Йонге махнул рукой на попытки посчитать их. Зато кибериков пересчитал с первого раза – и они ему не понравились.  
На Сулар летела группа Валькирий. Почти полный боевой расчет. Взгляд сам собой искал табельное.   
– А, э... – вежливо сказал Йонге, кося на Сокера.  
– Второй сорт, – невозмутимо откликнулся тот. – Все активное вооружение снято. "Системные Технологии Ллойда", слышали о таких?  
Йонге молча покачал головой. Платформа подползала к "Фелиции", полностью перекрывая опущенный пандус. Едва край платформы и комингс грузового люка соприкоснулись, навстречу контейнеру ринулись равшаны. Гигантские кабели шлеек протянулись из недр генераторов, поблескивая защитной оплеткой. Киберики включились в работу, молча и сноровисто перещелкивая питание.  
– Надеюсь, им не нужны отдельные каюты? – попробовал пошутить Йонге.  
– Ни в коем случае, – серьезно ответил туршк. – Они полностью преданы юнусам и будут сопровождать их. То есть не отходя ни на шаг от контейнера.  
Йонге всей шкурой ощутил, как заработали стабилизаторы. Аквариум тоже среагировал – приподнялся и заскользил вперед. Гигантский водяной шар аккуратно вписался в чрево грузового люка, и сразу же подсветился зеленым. Йонге удивленно вздохнул: прозрачная сфера оказалась составленной из тысяч шестигранников. В каждой ячейке светились данные. Он не успел присмотреться – аквариум уплыл в глубину и скрылся из виду.  
– Погрузка закончена, капитан!  
Все шесть кибериков вытянулись и синхронно козырнули.   
– Спасибо, – вежливо поблагодарил Йонге.  
Командир "взвода" щелкнула упорами о бетон.  
– Всем занять места на борту!  
Киберики дружно проследовали с платформы в док. Транспортёр начал сдавать назад. Равшаны кучкой сосредоточились у самого края и деловито сматывали кабели самой платформы.  
"Чувство, что нас сейчас захватят", – немедленно сообщил Рудольф.  
Механик сидел на пандусе, поставив стакан чего-то зеленоватого прямо на железо, и поглаживал себя по голени. Йонге шкурой чувствовал, что там спрятан нож.

Транспортёр медленно погромыхивал по металлическим плитам, двигаясь к дальней стене. Ее закрывала декоративная голограмма: в бело-желтом мареве призрачно колыхались гигантские шпили города. Пояс астероидов, расположенный чуть под углом, придавал картине величия.  
– Нравится? Обязательно посетите нашу столицу.  
Йонге покосился на Сокера, и туршк улыбнулся ему — вполне искренне.  
– Сам я не люблю большие города, – продолжил он. – Но Султанбейли заслуживает пристального внимания.  
– Спасибо, – вежливо откликнулся первый пилот.  
"Все на борту", – напомнил о себе Рудольф.  
– Мы отправляемся, – Йонге обмахнулся фуражкой и нахлобучил ее на голову. – После выгрузки пошлем стандартный отчет.  
– Храни вас Аллах.  
Сокер сложил ладони и чуть поклонился. Йонге повторил за ним. К причудам клиентов он давно привык и даже не пытался обменяться стандартным рукопожатием, всегда ожидая, какой жест сделает заказчик.  
Один раз Йонге уже напоролся на общину алеутов и с тех пор обходил все их объявления на досках десятой стороной.

На ходу он привычно отдавал команды по глейтеру. Фелиция реагировала почти в два раза медленнее – сверялась с показаниями датчиков, встроенных в аквариум.   
Взбежав по пандусу, он протянул руку Рудольфу. Рывком дернул, помогая механику встать, и почти потащил его за собой.  
– Эй-эй, фуражечка упадет! – шутливо забеспокоился Рудольф.  
Порог они переступили вместе.

Киберики рассыпались вокруг аквариума. Прозрачная махина заняла весь отсек, упираясь макушкой под самые своды. Юнусы беспокойно мотались по контейнеру, то и дело разевая пасти. Киберики стояли неподвижно, но делали пассы в воздухе, и в них легко узнавались управляющие контуры.   
"Получены данные по грузу, – прошелестела Фелиция, – загрузить обновление политики безопасности маршрута?"  
– Жуков они не натаскали? – вслух осведомился Рудольф, постукивая ногтем по стакану.  
"Согласно проверке по всем имеющимся протоколам установленные скрытые программы отсутствуют".  
– Запускай, – вздохнул Йонге.  
Фелиция издала неопределенный мелодичный звук. Никаких списков загрузки она отображать не стала. 

Напарники успели вознестись на лифте и пройти до кают-компании, когда Фелиция вновь дала о себе знать.  
"Предварительный расчет: отрыв от станции и выход на орбиту разрешен. Реабилитационный период до момента первого прыжка – предположительно, два часа".  
– Так. Это будет очень долгий полет.  
– Приступим к поиску моей зубной щетки? – предложил Рудольф.  
– А куда ты вообще девал мелочевку?  
– В кают-компанию, куда же еще.  
– Там же Сайнжа ошивается, – почти простонал Йонге. – Он сейчас окончательно все трофеями завесит!  
– Не-е, – Рудольф довольно прищурился. – Я велел равшанам загнать его барахло в самый угол!


	5. Chapter 5

Сайнжа сидел на круговом мостике, опоясавшем аквариум, болтая ногами над пятиметровой пустотой. Юнусы кружились внутри, иногда толкая кончиками носов прозрачную стенку. Яут лениво постукивал по ней же копьем. Киберики его полностью игнорировали.  
После выхода на орбиту юнусы почувствовали себя чуть хуже. Йонге старался провести маневр расхождения с "Севастополем" как можно мягче, но все-таки пришлось маневрировать, чтобы не влезть в неожиданно сформировавшийся электромагнитный протуберанец. Увернуться он увернулся, однако юнусам хватило и этого. На всякий случай Фелиция рекомендовала увеличить реабилитационный период до четырех часов.  
– Запрограммировали на славу, – пробормотал Рудольф, разглядывая юнусов. Те неуверенно пытались опуститься, но все как один всплывали. – Смотри, смотри, баланс правят.  
Йонге больше интересовало поведение навигатора, чем поведение модифицированной рыбы.  
– Сайнжа! На них нельзя охотиться!  
Яут обернулся к нему и прицелился. Йонге предусмотрительно отошел с траектории.   
– Смотри, – повторил Рудольф, – киберики его не трогают. А нас?  
Он полез за пазуху, и одна из Валькирий повернула голову. Визор предупреждающе мигнул. Рудольф прищелкнул языком и разжал пальцы.  
– Наверное, на яутов их не настраивали, – предположил Йонге.

Сайнжа собрал копье и убрал за спину. Потом поджал ноги и легко поднялся. Раскинул руки и неторопливо двинулся по периметру. Юнусы заметались, а затем один пошел вровень с мостиком. В хвост ему тут же пристроился следующий. Сайнжа чуть ускорил шаг. Юнусы активно закружили, выстраиваясь в очередь. Сайнжа приподнял ногу и неожиданно легко и быстро помчался по кругу, удерживая равновесие. Юнусы неслись за ним, лихорадочно руля хвостами.  
– Во дает, – искренне восхитился Йонге. – Словно репетировал!  
Он в буквальном смысле услышал, как Фелиция получает поток данных со всего аквариума.   
Сайнжа достиг стартовой точки и, не снижая скорости, оттолкнулся, уходя вбок. Кувыркнувшись на лету, он с грохотом приземлился на пол.   
"Реабилитационный период – два с половиной часа", – доложила Фелиция.  
– Это его фокусы, что ли? – удивился Рудольф.  
Ближайшая к ним киберик покинула свой пост и внушительно прошла к экипажу. Йонге прищурился и разобрал имя на бронированной груди: Ария.  
– Благодарим вас за помощь, капитан, – невыразительно сказала киберик, остановившись перед ним. – А также позвольте отблагодарить...  
Развернувшись к Сайнже, Валькирия перешла на рев. Адская симфония закончилась судорожным кашлем, который перерос в клекот. Йонге смотрел, как чуть шевелятся пластиковые губы и отчаянно пытался сопоставить их движение с артикуляцией. Сайнжа дождался, когда утихнет последняя нота, величественно кивнул и откликнулся коротким рычанием. Глейтер постарался и подкинул длинную ассоциацию – вроде бы почтительная благодарность матери, но не настоящей матери. Йонге потряс головой.  
Киберик развернулась к ним, отсалютовала и направилась обратно. Сайнжа подошел ближе и сложил руки на груди.  
– Даже искусственный матриарх способен понять значимость моих поступков, – важно сказал он. – Почему же вы, умансоо, до сих пор так невежественны?  
– Потому что у кармана клапан не той длины, – мерзким голосом сказал Рудольф и наглядно подергал пресловутый клапан.  
Сайнжа пару мгновений смотрел на него, затем вытянул руку и взял Рудольфа за плечо. Подтащил к себе, снял фуражку и почти невесомо коснулся сдвинутыми клыками лба. Рудольф заморгал и покосился на Йонге. Сайнжа тоже покосился на пилота и потянулся к нему. Расстояние было большим, но на всякий случай Йонге решил не спорить и добровольно подошел. Сайнжа повторил непонятную процедуру и с ним. Задумчиво поворчал, водрузил обе фуражки на место и громко щелкнул.  
– Не понимаю, – сказал он. – Высокой температуры, разжижающей умы, нет. А бредовое поведение есть.  
– Вот гад! – первым возмутился Рудольф.  
– Я думал, ты ритуал какой-нибудь проводишь! – поддержал Йонге.  
– Нет, нет, просто проверяю своих людей.  
– Доиграешься, – предупредил Йонге, – мы тебя тогда в отместку дрессировать начнем.  
– Я не впечатлен. Хотя, Йхо-онхе... смотря какими методами.  
"Непробиваемый", – резюмировал Рудольф.  
– Пока идем в рубку, посмотрим, когда можно будет снова прыгать. Мне интересно, как Фелис считает связь между состоянием рыбы и возможностями прыжков.  
Не разделяя слов и дела, яут устремился в сторону лифта, таща за собой напарников.  
– Мне вот не очень интересно, – на ходу пропыхтел Рудольф.  
В свою очередь Йонге хотел указать яуту, что линия пояса находится выше, но на десятом шаге раздумал. Кроме кибериков, наблюдать некому, а прикосновения яута по-прежнему были приятными. С тех пор, как он растащил их почти смертельную синхронизацию, Йонге нравилось касаться его чисто физически. Мурашки бегали по затылку. И яутская длань на заднице не казалась такой уж оскорбляющей достоинство.

К моменту прибытия в рубку Йонге чувствовал себя совершенно рассопливленным из бравого пилота и разведчика в яутское умансоо.   
Тем не менее, оказавшись в знакомой обстановке, он сумел встряхнуться. Сайнжа целенаправленно тащил его к капсуле, но Йонге уперся.   
– На кьюб-экране лучше видно, – пояснил он в ответ на рычание. – И не претендуй на мое кресло.  
– Мне ваши карты вообще не интересны, – вновь возмутился Рудольф. – Не вовлекайте меня в бессмысленные разговоры!  
Сайнжа разжал руку. Механик оправился, откашлялся и ринулся к консолям.   
Йонге понятия не имел, что там можно с таким упоением рыть, но Рудольф выглядел занятым по самые уши.  
– Смотри, – Сайнжа взмахнул рукой. Фелиция тут же выбросила ряд экранов. – Я хотел запечатлеть эту связь между ощущением рыбы и нашими полетами, но она слишком неустойчивая. Не поддается логике.  
– А зачем тебе логика? Просто ждем, когда можно будет прыгать – и на максимально возможную дальность. Я еще даже за расчеты не брался.  
– Но я должен понимать! – Сайнжа покрутил запястьем, и экраны бешено закрутились, врастая один в другой. – Мне не нравится, когда я не могу что-то понять. Это плохо... плохо ощущается.  
– Маразм это, – подал Рудольф голос со своего места.  
Сайнжа снял с пояса духовую трубку, откинул наруч и двумя когтями вытащил комочек. Йонге с изумлением опознал в нем нещадно сдавленный – пожеванный! – кусок пластика. Зарядив трубку, Сайнжа прищурил глаз, прицелился и дунул.  
– Ай бля!  
Механик подскочил, хватаясь за поясницу. Йонге заржал в голос.  
– Я вот кому-то клыки пообломаю! – рявкнул Рудольф, оборачиваясь. – Жаба полосатая!  
Сайнжа покрутил трубку в пальцах, скалясь во всю пасть, и повесил ее на место.  
– Не оскорбляй меня, умансоо, и твой зад будет невредим.  
Рудольф коротко ругнулся на берлинском и демонстративно погрузился в изучение некой сложной схемы. Йонге показалось, что это стабилизаторы в разрезе.

– Первый пилот, обращаю ваше внимание: на предполагаемом шаге первом маршрута искажение полей – до восьми пунктов. Формируется ядро Веспаса-Комаровского. Необходимо изменение маршрута. Предполагаемые точки... вывожу на экран.  
Как обычно, спасовав перед выбором, Фелиция свалила все на пилота. Экран перед Йонге заполнили десятки предполагаемых точек. Сайнжа протянул руку, и Йонге поспешил опередить его.   
В два десятка пальцев они лихо расчистили экран. Йонге оставил две точки, Сайнжа – тоже две.  
– Эти не годятся, – категорически сказал Йонге.  
– Твои варианты нелепы.  
– А твои самоубийственны.  
– А ты слишком осторожен.  
– Зато я пилот, – не выдержал Йонге. – Выкуси, хрен зубастый!  
Сайнжа щелкнул клыками, Йонге еле успел отдернуть пальцы.  
– Почти выкусил, – ухмыльнулся яут. – Почему ты не доверяешь мне, Йхо-онхе? Ведь я не пытаюсь отнять твою власть корабельного вожака.  
– Капитана, – поправил Йонге. – Да все просто. Ты, конечно, навигатор божьей милостью, но глянь – там, куда ты нас тащишь, нет ни одной стоянки цивилизованной. Это точка для слепого базирования и следующего прыжка. А если юнусы начнут дохнуть? Я-то смотрю, чтобы и до помощи можно было достучаться. Вот здесь, – он ткнул в первую точку, – есть центр экстренной помощи, причем многопрофильный. А тут...  
– Я все понял, – прервал его яут и одним махом убрал свои точки. – Ты действительно стараешься предвидеть все возможности как хороший ка-пи-тан.  
– Замечу, что поэтому я с товарищем Далине и летаю, – подал голос Рудольф. – У него много бы кому поучиться надо.  
"Спасибо".  
"Так я только правду говорю".  
– Я вижу еще несколько вероятностей, – Сайнжа пошевелил пальцами, возвращая на экран свою половину отброшенных вариантов. Порылся в них и оставил с десяток. – Где здесь есть центры помощи?  
Йонге нахмурился. Территории, на которые указывал яут, были незнакомые. Не говоря ни слова, он вызвал вспомогательные меню и тоже порылся в них.   
– Здесь и здесь.  
Сайнжа задумчиво склонил голову. Йонге попробовал выхватить по глейтеру хоть что-нибудь – но мысли яута оставались недостижимы. Мутный шум, похожий на работу искина, только не такой равномерный и кристаллизованный.  
– Нет. Ничего не годится, – вынес вердикт Сайнжа. – Делаем прыжок на твою точку. Вторую, не ту где центр.  
– Почему?  
Сайнжа приблизил точку Лафеты. Фелиция по мере приближения оснащала точку подсказками и прогнозами.  
– Вот, – Сайнжа ткнул в триаду звездочек. – Это самостоятельные камнестранники.  
– Кто? Метеориты?  
– Нет, другое слово... А! Астероиды.   
Рудольф бросил консоли и подошел ближе. На астероиды он смотрел, как и Йонге, – без проблесков понимания на лице.  
– Они раскачивают пространство, – продолжил Сайнжа. – Это не опасно, но чуть дольше по времени. Больше растрат двигателей Фелис.  
– Расчетные колебания – до восьми сотых процента, – немедленно подтвердила Фелиция.  
– Во вы даете, скопидомы! – восхитился Йонге. – Ладно, холера с вами, пусть будет Кестаган.  
"Надеюсь, он не станет, как искин, вычитывать самые эффективные вероятности", – обеспокоился Рудольф.  
"В крайнем случае я эти расчеты быстро прикручу".  
Сайнжа убрал экраны.  
– Что ж, я оставлю вас, – церемонно сказал он. – Мне необходимо закончить с оформлением своих покоев.  
– Кстати о покоях, – Йонге немедленно заступил ему дорогу. – Чьи это зубы у тебя на дверях?  
– Тебя это действительно интересует?  
– Ну не очень, – пошел на попятную Йонге. Яут сделал шаг, оттесняя его. – Вообще я хотел сказать, что не надо нам тут твоего дизайна! Оставь весь его в своей каюте, а?  
– Разве тебе не понравилась художественная композиция на твоей двери?  
– Ему ты мечи и щиты повесил, – подал голос Рудольф, – а мне почему костер какой-то намалевал?  
– Намалевал? – в ужасе переспросил Йонге.  
– Потому что ты отвечаешь за пламя, движущее нас.  
Йонге вскинул руки. Позвоночник покалывало электричеством, приглашая к активным действиям.  
– Ради всего святого, давайте на этом остановимся. Я даже готов отдать одну стену кают-компании. Тем более можешь что угодно лепить внутри своей каюты. Но хватит! Какие еще костры?!  
Сайнжа остановился и прищурился. Йонге стиснул зубы – яутские прищуры он уже научился классифицировать, и этот означал что-то вроде "я хитрый ублюдок".  
– А камбуз?  
– Что? Нет!  
– Я против, – поддержал Рудольф. – Там все должно быть стерильно! Это же святое – еда!  
– Пока что готовил там только я, – заметил Сайнжа.  
– Включить биокластер – невелик труд, – парировал Йонге.  
– Стены. Вы же не собираетесь есть со стен?  
– Я запрещаю! – рявкнул Йонге.  
Сайнжа пощелкал клыками и поднял голову.   
– Так и быть, – величественно проронил он, глядя поверх пилота. – Я снизойду до ваших мольб.  
– "Мольб", смотрите мне, – прошипел Йонге ему уже в спину. – Только попробуй! Сниму и в задницу тебе запихаю!  
Сайнжа, не оборачиваясь, показал средний палец.

* * *

После прыжка, вынесшего их к Кестаган, Фелиция рассчитала еще один реабилитационный период. Завидев немыслимую цифру в шесть часов, Йонге взялся заранее планировать следующую комбинацию до станции Лексс. Оттуда до Сулар было рукой подать, если закрыть глаза на пространственные буреломы. Йонге навскидку отметил в карте, как добраться туда одним-двумя прыжками, смело игнорируя большинство искажений, которыми славился сектор Альтеи.   
Наверняка Сайнжа сдвинул бы точку выхода еще ближе, но все существо Йонге вопило против такого безрассудства, и он предпочел не закреплять маршрут.   
Сайнжа с интересом наблюдал, периодически подавая комментарии. Про Сулар он не сказал ни слова, но Лексс вызвала у него бурные чувства. В конечном итоге оба вновь сцепились над двумя вариантами, один из которых Йонге обоснованно считал самоубийственным. На точке выхода, предложенной Сайнжей, висел гравитационный мешок. Чтобы проскочить в горловину требовался даже не расчет, а чистое везение. В наличии у них такого куска фортуны Йонге сомневался.  
– Без риска покорение звезд невозможно, – выдвинул последний аргумент Сайнжа.  
– Я согласен рисковать чем угодно, кроме своей задницы.  
– Слушай меня, звездный пилот! Иначе ты так и не докажешь никому, что твой корабль быстрее иных!  
Йонге поморщился. Это уже действительно был солидный аргумент. Помедлив, Йонге почти ткнул пальцем, выстраивая линию транзита, но в последний момент застыл, не в силах побороть многолетнюю привычку – перерасчитывать и отступать, если цель не кристально ясна. Сайнжа с ворчанием схватил его за руку. Йонге сжал пальцы в кулак. Сайнжа продолжил ворчать, но не делал движений. Йонге глубоко вздохнул, мысленно сосчитал до пяти и вновь вытянул палец. Сайнжа подтолкнул его вперед.  
– Принято, – рапортовала Фелиция, фиксируя маршрут.  
– Пойду к себе, – Йонге потер переносицу. – Предпочитаю сдохнуть во сне, если что.  
– Составлю тебе компанию.

Проходя к своей каюте, Йонге заметил, что в одном из свободных отсеков Рудольф все же вознамерился устроить мастерскую. Первыми в глаза бросились сияющие бунты злосчастной золотой проволоки. Сам Рудольф громыхал в дальнем углу. Освещение в каюте было выкручено на минимум, и Йонге так и не смог найти механика. Судя по голосу, Рудольф уже пытался построить очередного дрона и беседовал со своим детищем, описывая его светлое будущее в красках.

– Нравится? – поинтересовался Сайнжа, когда они остановились у каюты пилота.  
Йонге максимально объективно посмотрел на свою дверь. Символические изображения выглядели впечатляюще. Скрещенные клинки плотно прилегали к поверхности, не мешая движению пластины.  
– Неплохо, – признал Йонге.   
Осмотрев каюту и убедившись, что нигде не висит трофейный трупак, Йонге тщательно вытер ноги у порога и прошествовал к кровати. Яут, как само собой разумеющееся, протопал следом и начал внимательно оглядываться.   
На мгновение первого пилота посетила жуткая мысль, что Сайнжа оценивает новое жилье с точки зрения приложения своих дизайнерских способностей.  
Затем Йонге взял себя в руки и вернулся к более приятным вещам.  
Среди списков покупок был номер один в его личном рейтинге вещей для роскоши. Прошлую такую штуку они потеряли два года назад, когда Йонге вздумалось прихватить машинку на трехдневную вылазку по торфяникам. После чего, по выражению Рудольфа, из его матюгов можно было построить целую орбитальную крепость.   
И до покупки нового агрегата руки упорно не доходили. А поскольку в текущих инвентарных списках предмет значился как обязательный, то и доставили его вместе с остальными контейнерами.

Стараясь не дышать слишком громко, Йонге с благоговением распаковал триммер. Отдельно восхищал твердый пластиковый бокс. Сам триммер был великолепен. Блестящий, с приятными глазу обводами, надежный... Бережно вытащив его из углубления, Йонге осмотрел тяжелую машинку со всех сторон, придирчиво попробовал два ряда зубчатых лезвий пальцем, перепроверил насадки, скрупулезно осмотрел набор щеточек для чистки и с облегчением вздохнул. Триммер был безупречен.  
Пощупав себя за щеки, Йонге решительно сдвинул указатель на три миллиметра и торжественно проследовал в санузел, чеканя шаг. Триммер приятно оттягивал руку. Именно такой и должна быть машинка: тяжелой, в надлежащей степени давящей на кожу, чтобы мягко подцеплять щетину и срезать в идеальных пропорциях.

Каютный санузел и в этой модели оказался невелик, но все-таки душевая лейка тут имелась. А раковина стояла на уровне пояса – существенно выше, чем в обычной комплектации. Наверняка вновь постарался механик, подгоняя корабль под габариты владельцев. Зеркало тоже оказалось ровно на нужной высоте.   
Йонге поколдовал с настройками и получил лазерную проекцию собственного лица. Осторожно вдевшись в проекцию, он включил триммер. Машинка деликатно зажужжала. Йонге позволил себе целых несколько секунд восторга, а потом приложился к подбородку и повел к правому уху.  
Даже яут, погромыхивающий ритуальной броней, не заставлял отвлечься. Пожалуй, если бы сейчас "Фелиция" вздумала свалиться в черную дыру, Йонге бы это мало заинтересовало.  
Несколько минут прошли в упоенном самосовершенствовании.   
После чего Сайнжа, демонстративно подслушивающий возле проема, шагнув в санузел, встал за спиной пилота и уставился в зеркало. Йонге повертел головой. Триммер выпускать не хотелось. Хотя и подравнивать уже было нечего.  
– Ты наконец-то решил стать гладким?  
– Еще чего, – Йонге прищурился и прицелился к скуле. – Это триммер.  
– Что?  
– Стрижка, а не бритье.  
– Не понимаю, почему ты не можешь сразу все начисто удалить.  
– Это вопрос имиджа, – Йонге все-таки подправил скулу и пригладил пальцем, проверяя эффект. – Вот ты зачем себе в космы вешаешь столько металла?  
Яут в отражении приосанился и расправил дредлоки. Йонге громко хмыкнул. Сайнжа опустил взгляд и ткнул Йонге в спину.  
– А здесь гладко.  
Коготь вкрадчиво заскользил по позвоночнику. Добравшись до копчика, Сайнжа закрутил пальцем, выписывая круги. Йонге сжал триммер. Сайнжа не успокаивался: в несколько движений рубашка оказалась вытащена из-под ремня, и ладонь Сайнжи легла на живот пилота.  
– Эй, серьезно, что ли?  
– Что? – яут шипяще растягивал согласные.  
– Мы же недавно совсем...   
– Я читал, что люди – вид, который стремится совокупляться постоянно.  
– О, ну вы в этом людей, безусловно, перегнали, – проворчал Йонге, прислушиваясь к себе.  
Аргументированных возражений у него точно не было.  
– Возможно.  
Сайнжа потащил рубашку вверх, дернул и почти задрал Йонге на голову. Ругнувшись, Йонге вслепую отложил триммер и принялся стаскивать одежду. Яут немедля наклонился и царапнул клыками за плечи. Йонге почувствовал, как язык щекочет шею. Одновременно Сайнжа начал играть когтями на голом животе. Йонге шумно вздохнул и бросил рубашку на пол. Потом на всякий случай убрал триммер на боковую полку. Не хотелось случайно смахнуть на пол дорогую штуку. Одни двадцать семь режимов чего стоили.  
Йонге поймал себя на совершенно кретинском выражении лица и махнул рукой. Зеркало понятливо потемнело, сделалось матовым.   
Сайнжа дотянулся до ремня, повозился и аккуратно расстегнул. Наклонив голову, Йонге почти заворожено смотрел, как большие пальцы осторожно тянут ткань, расстегивают кнопки, сдвигают собачку замка...  
Сайнжа присел и взялся за ботинки. Йонге послушно выступил из одного, другого – и позволил стащить с себя штанины. Тихонько ворча, Сайнжа запихал все в промежуток между душевым поддоном и унитазом. Санузел все еще был идеально чист, поэтому возражать Йонге не стал.   
Язык пощекотал под коленом.  
– М-м!  
Яутская версия поцелуев ему нравилась. Сайнжа чуть толкнул его вперед, и Йонге опять почувствовал, как мало места в помещении, где сталкиваются двое больших существ. Сайнжа неожиданно боднул его под задницу.  
– Эй!  
Яут протиснул голову у него между колен. Йонге инстинктивно расставил ноги, пытаясь не упасть. Сайнжа развернулся всем телом, едва не сшибив Йонге с ног. Ухватившись за края раковины, отважный пилот грозно взглянул вниз и тут же инстинктивно встал на цыпочки. Оскаленная пасть маячила прямо под яйцами. Сайнжа подался выше, Йонге дернулся, но сжать бедра не успел. Два клыка уткнулись под ягодицы, еще два влажно поблескивали в воздухе.  
– О... Ох!  
Сайнжа потянулся вперед, высовывая язык, и Йонге предвкушающее прикрыл глаза. Скользкое горячее движение по всему члену заставило пилота затаить дыхание.  
– А-а!  
Сайнжа хрюкнул и подался назад.  
– Зубы! – взревел Йонге. – Сука!  
– Что не так, умансоо?  
Яут, задающий вопросы из такого положения, выглядел смехотворно, но Йонге было не до веселья.  
– Ты кусаешься!   
Сайнжа держал его за бедра, отступить не получилось, и Йонге в сердцах ткнул коленом в плечо яута.  
– Хм-м...  
– Че мычишь? Хер чуть не откусил! Что за гадство?  
– Тяжело себя контролировать, – проворчал Сайнжа.  
Йонге чуть не подпрыгнул от негодования.  
– Людоед хренов!  
– Что-о? – Сайнжа зарокотал. – По-твоему, умансоо, это легко – прятать клыки? Ты пробовал? А, так у тебя их нет вообще? Так и не говори!  
– Прятать? – слегка опешив, повторил Йонге.  
Явно оскорбившийся яут сбил его с толку. Секунду спустя он вспомнил – Найхави, дом Цвейха и жутковатое медленное движение клыков, уходящих в челюсть.  
– Это вспомогательные зубы, – буркнул Сайнжа. – Мы ими не жуем! Все в горле. А эти можно ненадолго прятать, но почти никто не умеет. Я стараюсь ради вашей тонкой шкуры, мягкотелые. Имей уважение!  
Йонге вздохнул и постарался поймать за хвост ускользающее возбуждение.  
– Давай с начала, – предложил он. – Только осторожно.  
– С начала – это с твоей спины, ног или?..  
Сайнжа не договорил – язык прошелся между анусом и яйцами и почти обвился вокруг мошонки.  
– Отсюда, – пробормотал Йонге.   
Колени сделались удивительно податливыми. Яутский язык чуть сжался и снова вкрадчиво зазмеился, словно выбирая. В конце концов Сайнжа предпочел человеческую задницу. Йонге поджал пальцы и протяжно вздохнул. Еле ощутимое прикосновение изнутри было до одури приятным.  
Сайнжа мотнул головой и вытащил язык. Не успел Йонге возмутиться, как Сайнжа вернулся к минету – и на этот раз зубы он предусмотрительно убрал.   
Восхитительные мгновения влажного горячего сжатия кончились ужасно быстро. Йонге разлепил один глаз и почти с возмущением посмотрел вниз.  
– Почему молчишь? – осведомился Сайнжа, растопыривая клыки.  
– А что… нужно? – еле выговорил Йонге.  
– Когда ты молчишь, кажется, что я все делаю зря.  
– Просто неудобно, – проворчал Йонге. – Не орать же мне.  
Сайнжа пару мгновений смотрел на него в упор, потом высунул язык и небрежно похлопал им по набухшей головке. Йонге вздрогнул и застонал сквозь зубы, наклоняясь до дрожи в мышцах живота.   
Сайнжа заклекотал и повторил. Йонге сдался окончательно.  
– Боже-боже... м-м... О-о!  
Сквозь пелену, застилающую глаза от удовольствия, он увидел, как Сайнжа щурит глаза, и точки зрачков мгновенно расплываются черными провалами.  
Кончить Йонге все-таки не успел. Сайнжа завозился, извернулся – и миг спустя Йонге оказался почти погребен под яутской тушей, да еще и притиснут к злосчастной раковине. Сайнжа ухватил его под живот и дернул.  
– Выше-выше, – пробормотал Сайнжа.  
– Я и так на цыпочках!  
Йонге попробовал подняться выше – но действительно было некуда. Почти всем весом он опирался на раковину. Край давил на ребра. Вытянутые ноги покалывало от напряжения.  
Сайнжа надавил ему на спину и одновременно перехватил растопыренной ладонью под низ живота. Йонге наклонился, нижние ребра уперлись в край раковины, Сайнжа потянул еще чуть-чуть – и на полу остались только кончики больших пальцев.  
– Эй, ты там осторожнее, я… о! Твою мать!  
Сайнжа снова дернул, и извивающийся член протолкнулся чуть дальше.   
– Почувствуй почтительность к матерям, Йхо-онхе.  
– Я чувствую, что задница у меня будет как проходной порт!  
Сайнжа заклекотал с гнусным бульканьем.  
– Смешной юмор, умансоо.   
Не выдержав отсутствия опоры под ногами, Йонге резко согнул ногу. Бокс дезинфектора удачно пришелся прямо под колено. Поверхность была холодной, Йонге слегка передернулся, и Сайнжа подышал ему в шею. Окончательно и бесповоротно раскорячившись, Йонге навалился локтями на раковину и уткнулся горящим лбом в сжатые кулаки. Сайнжа одобрительно заворчал. Ощутимо налившийся член заскользил быстрее. Йонге втянул живот, напрягаясь всем телом, и следующее движение оказалось самым нужным.  
– С-сюда, – почти прошипел Йонге. – Двигайся!  
– Как скажешь, умансоо.  
Одновременно с последним эхом ворчания клыки яута оказались у него на загривке. Йонге зажмурился, прикусил губу и полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы совершенно точно кончить без рук.  
Скольжение длинного члена заставляло его поджиматься, вздергиваться, и собственный член раскачивался в такт движениям. Сайнжа чуть переступил, Йонге приоткрыл один глаз и увидел растопыренную когтистую ладонь прямо под своим членом. Сайнжа не трогал, и Йонге помнил, как неприятно было прикосновение грубой ладони, но мгновенно сработавший инстинкт заставил его качнуть бедрами, пытаясь потереться изнемогающей плотью о чужую ладонь. Сайнжа ускорил движения, по-прежнему хватая его под живот. Растопыренная пятерня почти обжигала.   
Йонге хватанул воздух ртом – знакомые поперечные хребты на члене медленно твердели, стимулируя анус. И все так же непрерывно широкая головка внутри него терлась о простату раз за разом. Сайнжа приподнял ладонь, Йонге дернулся – и волна оргазма хлынула прямо из живота.  
– У-о-ох!  
Сайнжа чуть свел пальцы, касаясь его еле-еле. Синхрон вскипел чужими ощущениями, на мгновение Йонге ощутил, как сжимаются семенные доли, как покалывает их от напряжения…  
Сперма брызнула мгновенно. Сайнжа почти взвыл ему в шею и дернулся назад, одновременно перехватывая обеими руками. Резкий рывок еще раз продрал волной удовольствия вдоль хребта, Йонге вновь ощутил восхитительное содрогание семенных долей и едва не свернул челюсть, открывая рот в полухрипе-полувопле.

Расчухавшись, Йонге обнаружил, что все еще балансирует на яутской руке. Закинутая на дезинфектор нога ощутимо подмерзла. До пола он по-прежнему еле дотягивался и высвободиться не мог. Яут предусмотрительно не стал полностью вытаскивать член, прежде чем вырубиться.   
– Ах ты скотина, – вполголоса пробормотал Йонге.  
Аккуратно высвободив руку, он со вздохом включил воду и навел тщательную гигиену, подтирая зеленоватую жидкость. Загнанный в него член уже потерял каменную твердость, но пощупав его, Йонге решил не дергаться. Сайнжа наклонился так низко, что вытянутые челюсти маячили совсем рядом со щекой Йонге. Верхний правый клык поблескивал возле глаза, заставляя инстинктивно отстраняться.  
Внизу щелкнуло, и Йонге едва не напоролся на клык от неожиданности.  
Щелканье перешло в равномерный стрекот, и, вытянув шею, Йонге увидел, как через порог в санузел заезжает микро-уборщик.  
Оценив фронт работ, мерзкая тварь ринулась в атаку: суетилась под ногами и недовольно жужжала, тыкаясь щеточкой.  
– Кыш отсюда, – прошипел Йонге, пробуя пнуть дроида.   
Яут даже не двинулся, и уборщик остался безнаказанным. Продолжая жужжать, поборник чистоты деловито прошелся по ступням яута. Йонге мстительно плюнул на пол. Разгневанно пискнув, уборщик кинулся ликвидировать учиненное свинство. Тщательно отполировав пострадавший участок пола, он угомонился и скрылся за унитазом.  
Сайнжа вздрогнул. Йонге облегченно вздохнул. Яут резко подался вперед и щелкнул клыками. Все четыре сомкнулись на плече Йонге. Пилот сдавленно взвыл.   
Сайнжа мотнул головой, разжимая хватку. Но Йонге все равно ощутил, как рвется кожа.  
– Сукин ты сын!  
– М-м!   
– Сайнжа, твою мать!  
– Прими извинения, Йхо-онхе, – быстро сориентировался Сайнжа. Наклонился и слизнул кровь. – Я привык, что ты всегда исчезаешь.  
– Конечно, сбежишь тут, – пропыхтел Йонге, тщетно пытаясь встать. – Поставь на место!  
Сайнжа подался назад. Йонге передернулся: обмякший член выскользнул окончательно. Растянутая задница мучительно вздрогнула и все-таки сжалась. Йонге опять потянулся, буквально стащил вторую ногу вниз – и оказался на полу. От неожиданности колени подогнулись, но Сайнжа любезно помог ему выстоять. Шпарило от него, словно от генератора.  
– Не сбежал, – ухмыльнулся яут.  
– Ты в следующий раз еще ляг сверху, – сказал Йонге. – Получишь мой тихий расплющенный труп.  
– В следующий раз, – Сайнжа сделал многозначительную паузу, выделяя этот намек на будущее, – я запру дверь.  
Окончательно утвердившись на ногах, Йонге с наслаждением потянулся и зарылся себе в волосы. Сайнжа взял его за плечи, предусмотрительно избегая поврежденного места. Положил большие пальцы в точки между лопатками и позвоночником и надавил.   
В спине хрустнуло, Йонге с возгласом выгнулся.  
– Цел, – пророкотал Сайнжа. – Сильный.  
– С... Спас-сибо. Зараза!  
Яут наконец-то отпустил его и попытался сделать шаг назад. Тут же налетел на сушилку и недовольно заворчал. Поправив броню на плече, он шагнул в дверной проем.  
– Рад, что мы обновили твое жилье. Теперь я вновь пойду наблюдать за рыбой.  
Йонге попробовал оскорбиться, но вспомнил о пижамах и возликовал.  
– Иди-иди, – он включил воду. – Я вот умоюсь... зубы почищу – и спать! И вам того же желаю.  
Сайнжа так легко выскользнул наружу, словно это не он ворочался и почти крушил санузел пару минут назад. Йонге ухмыльнулся и полез за трофейной зубной щеткой.

* * *

После всех необходимых приготовлений Йонге распаковал пижаму цвета "буря в пустыне", осмотрел не менее тщательно, чем триммер, и остался весьма доволен. Убедившись, что следы когтей и клыков на плечах окончательно засохли, он неторопливо облачился, прихватил планшетник и завалился в койку. Перекатился с боку на бок, понял, что больше никогда не будет задевать пятками стены или свешиваться с краев и блаженно потянулся.

Тишины и уединения ему досталось ровно столько, чтобы успеть добраться до конца первой трети статьи о Сулар. Перспективную для заселения планету альтеянцы практически не использовали. По последним сведениям Сулар населяли чуть более полутора тысяч колонистов, постоянно сталкивающихся с яростным сопротивлением биосферы.   
Йонге не успел дочитать, как именно биосфера подгаживала колонистам: экран возле двери посветлел. Датчики по-умному определяли, проходит ли кто-то мимо или специально задержался. Сейчас там стоял Рудольф.   
Механик оглядывался и приглаживал волосы.  
– Пусти его.  
Дверь неслышно скользнула в сторону. Рудольф дернулся, но через порог переступил уверенно. Йонге отложил планшетник и сел. Рудольф тоже красовался в пижаме, хотя и варварски закатал рукава до локтя, а застежку раскрыл до середины.  
– Если вдруг у тебя не работает обогрев, то я тут ни при чем, – на всякий случай сказал Йонге.  
– Что? А, нет, я ж все проверял.  
Больше вариантов у Йонге не было, и он с любопытством уставился на механика. Тот опять повертел головой, поморщился и глянул на Йонге.  
– Отличный цвет.  
– Грядет что-то страшное, – в потолок сказал Йонге. – Товарищ Вебер оценил мои пижамы. Не иначе как будет потоп, – он опустил взгляд. – Колись уже, белобрысый, зачем пришел?  
Рудольф прошел через каюту и присел на самый край постели.  
– Шорох, – пожаловался он. – Все время слышу какой-то шорох, прям в голове. У тебя с этим как?  
– Не знаю. То есть... А, ты о том, что иногда Фелиция прорезается?  
– Да!  
– Так это нормально, – Йонге разулыбался. – Я всегда слышу. Ты, наверное, из-за раскладки в синхроне не обращал внимания.  
– Так сейчас я вообще третий, – проворчал Рудольф, дергая застежку.  
– Но и корабль больше.  
– М-м...  
Йонге разглядывал напарника почти с научным интересом. Ему не приходило в голову, что другие люди могут так удивиться, поймав отрывки деятельности Фелиции.   
Чем сложнее были маршруты, тем активнее искин использовал ресурсы, и глейтерная связь реагировала покалыванием, шорохом, фоновым шумом. Йонге привык, и больше его смущало, когда шорох исчезал. Правда, иногда это было приятное исчезновение. Например, когда происходило что-то вроде длительного пляжного отдыха.  
– Она словно разговаривает, – сказал Рудольф.  
– Чего?  
– Кажется, что я слышу разговор. То есть не словами и не формулами какими-то, а... – Рудольф пощелкал пальцами, – ну как две проволочки звенят. Одна медная и потолще. Вторая совсем тонкая и из вольфрама.  
– Да ты производственный романтик, – искренне восхитился Йонге.  
– Пф! Ладно, если это нормально, то я пошел.  
– Нормально. Она считает и сейчас делает этого больше, чем обычно. Куда пошел?  
Рудольф недоуменно покосился на него. Йонге выразительно потыкал пальцем на свободную половину титанической кровати.  
– Одеяло не воровать, – категорически сказал он.   
Рудольф сначала прищурился, потом ухмыльнулся и одним движением опрокинулся на кровать. В несколько движений по-пластунски передвинулся на "свою" половину, вытянулся, сложил руки на животе и закрыл глаза.

Йонге в стотысячный раз сверился с планшетником, свернул расчетные таблицы и махнул рукой. Фелиция выключила свет. Йонге тщательно подоткнул одеяло.   
Миниатюрную женщину, завернувшуюся в одеяло, можно было аккуратно распаковать и уложить к себе под бок. Сражаться за одеяло с мужиком, весящим столько же, сколько он сам, Йонге не хотел.  
Но и оставлять Рудольфа один на один с новыми проблемами – тоже.  
Йонге до сих пор помнил, как в свой первый полет услышал этот шум. Тогда, с непривычки, постоянный стеклянный шепот искина почти сводил с ума.   
Но с ним были товарищи – целых три пилота. Йонге старался не вспоминать, как прятался под бок маленькой азиатке, а если выпадала ее смена – деваться становилось некуда и он шел искать убежища у оставшихся двоих. Спасался дня три, пока не привык.  
Йонге высунул ногу из-под одеяла, потянулся и ткнул пяткой.  
– Эй, товарищ Вебер.  
– Че надо?  
– Может, церебролин?  
– Отцепись.  
Боком-боком, выпутавшись из одеяла, Йонге сдвинулся поближе. В каюте царила непроглядная темень – Фелиция считала, что выработка мелатонина достигается лишь при абсолютном отсутствии света – и оставалось полагаться только на чувство пространства.   
Ориентируясь на дыхание напарника, Йонге расположился совсем рядом и закинул руки за голову. Плечо кольнуло болью. Прямо под правым локтем оказались разлохмаченные волосы.  
– Знавал я одного пилота, – неторопливо сказал Йонге. – Так он считал, что с искином нужно поддерживать светскую беседу. Днем и ночью. Поддакивал, обменивался репликами... Прикинь, сидит за столом в общей жральне и такой: прости, Гектор, я не считаю, что люди должны быть уничтожены.  
– Да брешешь! – не выдержал Рудольф.  
– Ну есть малость. Я к чему. Ты не зацикливайся. Можно синхронизацию убавить. Или вот один мой приятель занимался медитативными практиками. Говорит, суть в правильном дыхании...  
Рудольф так тяжко вздохнул, что Йонге замолчал. Механик повернулся, ощутимо продавливая ортопедически подобранный матрас, и хлопнул поперек всего первого пилота руку и ногу заодно. Йонге всхрапнул от неожиданности.   
Пока он вытаскивал руки из-под головы, Рудольф успел посягнуть и на злосчастную спальную одежду. Йонге передернулся, чувствуя, как Рудольф запихивает руку к нему под пижамную куртку. По загривку побежала щекотка, но Рудольф на этом угомонился, только съехал чуть пониже.  
– Идиотская эта ваша синхронизация, – пожаловался Йонге.  
– Меня все устраивает, – пробубнил Рудольф, устраивая голову.  
– Задавлен насмерть во сне, – скорбно сказал Йонге. – Это напишут в моем некрологе.  
– Так надежнее.  
– Чего?  
– Спится лучше, – Рудольф продолжал бубнить на грани храпа. – А то хрень точно полезет... Знаешь, сны такие дурацкие? То я в учебку опаздываю, то на консолях вместо криптографии херота какая-то набирается, – бубнеж перешел в яростный шепот, – то надо лицензию получать, а я без штанов! Че?  
– Впечатляет, – сквозь очередной смешок отозвался Йонге. – Товарищ Вебер, это ж нервное. Есть прекрасные успокоительные средства, мягкие и без побочки на мозгах.  
– Я уже, – довольно сказал Рудольф, обхватывая его еще крепче. – Нашел себе сто кило успокоительного.  
Йонге бессмысленно уставился в потолок, поймал себя на идиотской улыбке, спохватился, что момент для нейтрального ответа уже упущен, и яростно зашарил в поисках подушки. Найдя искомое, он так же яростно запихнул ее под голову, профилактически нахмурился и сурово начал дышать по правилам медитативной практики.

* * *

Шорох.  
Его разбудил шорох. Йонге еле-еле расклеил глаза и попробовал пошевелиться. Рудольф поднялся выше и отдавливал руку головой. Была она такая тяжелая, будто механик прятал под черепом не полтора кило мозга, а пару десятков гранат. Йонге зажмурился и поморгал. Навернувшиеся слезы разогнали муть. И Йонге сообразил, что в каюте больше не темно. Возле двери замерцал экран.  
Шорох усиливался. Йонге недовольно поморщился. То, что Рудольф называл проволочками, для него звучало как два невнятных потока обмена данными. Один он узнавал: знакомые интонации Фелиции. Второй – совершенно незнакомый. Более высокий и рваный.  
Экран возле двери медленно наливался светом. Йонге снова попробовал приподняться, но Рудольф не стал легче за последние часы. Йонге вытянул шею, пробуя разобрать, кто стоит под камерами. Он готов был увидеть там Сайнжу и удивлялся только, почему яут не ломится как обычно, а мнется, словно перволетка.  
Яута снаружи не было. Йонге проморгался. Яут по-прежнему не появлялся.  
У него под дверью стоял киберик.

Йонге мягко столкнул Рудольфа на сторону, вытащив его руку из-под пижамы. Плечо вновь кольнуло, но уже совсем чуть-чуть. Напарник перекатился, недовольно пробормотал неразборчивое и прихватил с собой подушку. Йонге сел, сдвинулся к своему краю и осторожно спустил ноги на пол. В каюте было тепло, еще немного – и стало бы жарко. Но когда Йонге встал, по спине у него побежал холодок.  
Киберик пялилась точно в камеру. Та висела высоко, и киберику пришлось вытянуться. Широкоугольная камера приблизила неподвижное лицо, перекрытое визором. Йонге невольно сглотнул. Благодаря четкой передаче камеры он видел, что в глубине пластины тягуче плывут знакомые кривые вычислительных мощностей. Словно киберик включен в общую сеть.   
– Что за херня, – пробормотал он.  
Собственный голос показался тихим и слабым. Йонге двинулся вперед, опасливо поджимая пальцы. В свое время он чуть не заработал фобию: Рудольф распустил по всему кораблю микро-уборщиков, имевших обыкновение выскакивать из-под мебели и кидаться на ноги. После пары разборок Рудольф оттянул их в общие помещения, оставив личные каюты почти неприкосновенными.  
Упорно мерещилось, будто его сейчас схватят за ноги. И хорошо, если это будет уборщик.  
Остановившись у двери, он приподнял руку, но так и не стал давать команду на открытие. Киберик чуть повернула голову, не меняя выражения лица, а затем снова уставилась в камеру. Губы пошевелились. Йонге стало вдвойне не по себе. Шорох в голове сделался еще сильнее.   
Сквозь шум собственные мысли пробивались плохо. Йонге попробовал вспомнить, что говорил Сокер о кибериках, и все-таки докопался – туршк обещал, что твари не будут вылезать со своей территории возле аквариума.  
– Фелиция, откуда здесь нарушитель?  
Искин молчал.  
– Фелиция?  
Шум в голове не стихал, но корабль не реагировал. Йонге поежился и вновь переступил на месте, поджимая пальцы.  
Конвертированный машинный запрос он отправил напрямую через глейтер. Словами такой набор команд не произносился.   
Шум резко стих.  
– Вам необходим сон, первый пилот, – прошелестела Фелиция.  
– Здесь нарушитель, – упрямо сказал Йонге. – Фелиция, отследи...  
– Прошу вас вернуться к отдыху, первый пилот. Первый из запланированных прыжков состоится через сорок минут, предпочтительно провести это время в состоянии покоя.  
Глаза неумолимо слипались. Йонге протер их обоими кулаками.  
На экране было пусто.  
– Что за херня...  
Он все-таки махнул рукой перед датчиком. Последовавшая пауза была недопустимо длинной. Потом дверь неохотно отворилась.  
Йонге на мгновение испугался. Освещение в коридоре отсутствовало. По сравнению с четким изображением на экране это почти шокировало. Йонге машинально хлопнул по бедру, но табельного игольника там не обнаружил.  
Безоружным выходить в коридор, где шляются киберики, не хотелось. Не отпускало ощущение липкого кошмарного сна. Йонге шагнул назад. Дверь тут же закрылась.  
Игольник должен был храниться возле койки. Сам Йонге туда его не клал, но, зная Рудольфа, мог точно сказать, что механик наведался по всем каютам и разложил там стратегические запасы огнестрела. А при желании можно было найти и пару ножей. Йонге развернулся и медленно, почти на ощупь двинулся вперед. Экран неспешно гас, погружая каюту в темноту.  
– Вам необходим отдых, – прошелестела Фелиция. – Включаю гармоники.  
– Не-не, никаких гармоник! – яростным шепотом запротестовал Йонге. – Свет!  
Равномерное гудение просочилось со всех сторон. Пол поплыл из-под ног. Йонге торопливо прошел к постели и уже в полной тьме споткнулся о нее. На ногах удержаться не удалось, и он хлопнулся лицом в простыню. Запах чистого белья пощекотал ноздри, слился с гармониками и окончательно застил голову.   
С трудом соображая, Йонге перекатился по кровати и нашарил спящего.  
Теперь уже он сам перекинул ногу поверх напарника. Подумал и просунул руку ему под голову, невзирая на вновь заболевшее плечо. Рудольф заворочался, буркнул и угомонился. Для надежности, чтобы сон товарища не тревожили всякие поганые киберики, Йонге обхватил его поперек груди. И мгновенно провалился в темную яму без снов.

* * *

К утреннему сигналу Йонге отнесся с небывалым отвращением.   
Рудольф, активно рвущийся на свободу, угнетал даже больше, чем врубившийся дневной свет.  
– Ты ж дольше меня спишь, – пробормотал Йонге, пытаясь скрыться в матрасе. – Куда так торопишься?  
– Я бодр и полон тяги к подвигам!  
Грохот, с которым механик соскочил на пол, вызвал у Йонге приступ головной боли.   
– Отличный день, отличный сон, – бравурно пропел механик. – Вставай, товарищ капитан! Что, не нравится? А? Понял, каково мне, когда ты со своими подъемами лезешь?  
Йонге зарычал и сел.  
– Отвали! Мне вообще мерещилось, что киберик под дверью болтается, – он с силой потер лицо. – Уй... голова...  
– Так, небось, это во время прыжка тебя галлюцинации посетили, – бодро сказал Рудольф. – А я ничего такого не видел. Спал как убитый. И, кстати, сейчас даже проволочки не слышно.  
– А-а, – зловеще сказал Йонге. – Вон оно как: ты мне все отрицательные мозговые волны скинул по глейтеру и радуешься. А я, соответственно, мучаюсь.

Рудольф к этому времени был уже на полпути в санузел. Йонге в красках вообразил, что подобное могло бы происходить ежедневно – застрянь они в своем синхроне без Сайнжи – и содрогнулся.  
Под шум воды Рудольф сначала запел, а потом забулькал горлом.  
– Ты там мою зубную щетку, что ли, взял? – рявкнул Йонге.  
– Неа! Я запасными все укомплектовал!  
Йонге со стоном накрылся подушкой.  
– Лучше б ты вообще отдельные каюты не делал, – пробормотал он. И содрогнулся вновь.  
Эту реплику Рудольф, само собой, не услышал.  
– А бриться этим можно?  
Йонге стащил подушку пониже и страдальчески поморщился.  
– Можно! Сдвинь под ноль. И поаккуратней там!  
Триммер радостно зажужжал. Йонге тупо смотрел в потолок, продолжая обнимать подушку. Жужжание машинки совместно с журчанием воды понемногу разгоняло головную боль.  
Механическое пение быстро стихло, но Рудольф еще долго возился, чихал и совершал иные загадочные действия. Йонге успел раскопать в тумбе собственноручно припасенный лекарственный запас и сожрать капсулку, немедленно сделавшую его жизнь лучше.  
Рудольф шагнул в каюту, покачивая триммер в ладони.  
– Шикарная вещь. Я почистил. Балансировка идеальная. Хотел бы я пожать руку тому, кто его делал.  
– Посмотри на пятке, там написано, – Йонге скатился с кровати, пощупал пол подошвами и вполне уверенно встал. – Ручная работа. Можешь послать благодарственное письмо. И не вздумай его присвоить, – он уставил палец на механика. – Понял?  
– Прошу!  
Рудольф почти переломился в поклоне, церемонно протягивая агрегат.  
Йонге забрал свою драгоценность и демонстративно тяжело прошлепал в санузел.

Станция Лексс работала в автоматическом режиме и даже не послала им запрос.   
Покинув каюту и на ходу проверяя состояние маршрутной карты, Йонге устремился к грузовому отсеку. Несмотря на абсурдность галлюцинации, он запомнил, кто привиделся ему среди ночи. Саманта – он даже вспомнил ее имя. С голубыми насечками на шлеме.

Киберики добросовестно выполняли свои обязанности: неподвижно стояли у аквариума, расположившись по кругу. Юнусы вяло плавали, но при виде человека засуетились. Метнулись к стене. Йонге подошел ближе и встал перед условной командиршей. Значок сообщал, что перед ним Эал.   
От аквариума отчетливо тянуло прохладной сыростью.   
– Эал!  
Командир кибериков чуть опустила голову. Длинные антенны тоже слегка наклонились.  
– Вам запрещено покидать грузовой отсек. Верно?  
– Верно.  
– Предусмотрены ли исключения из правил?  
– Только в случае угрозы.  
– Кто-либо из вас покидал грузовой отсек в течение последних двенадцати часов?  
– Нет.  
– Я запрошу данные с камер, – Йонге многозначительно похрустел пальцами.   
На Сельве он сунул кольца в карман скафандра, а теперь с удовольствием снова носил их. Электрические искры запрыгали между точками выхода.  
Киберик внимательно проследила за скачками искр и снова подняла взгляд к нему. Не видя глаз, Йонге смешался и инстинктивно чуть отступил.  
– Прямо сейчас запрошу, – буркнул он и сделал еще шаг назад.  
Эал по-прежнему молчала.

Выходя из лифта, он столкнулся с Сайнжей. Яут приветственно заворчал. В руках он держал сканер.  
– Стоять, – Йонге тормознул его, ткнув ладонью в грудь. – Что это ты тащишь?  
– Исследование, – охотно пояснил яут. – Рыбе плохо, вот, хочу проверить их.  
– С чего ты взял? Вон там киберики стоят и не чешутся.  
Сайнжа молча постучал себя по лбу. Затем взял Йонге за плечо и сдвинул с дороги.  
– Сайнжа.   
Йонге говорил спокойно, но яут сразу же остановился.  
– Это боевые киберики, настроенные на охрану. Не лезь. Если ты им не понравишься...  
Сайнжа щелкнул клыками и недовольно заклекотал. Йонге сжал кулак, и яут вздохнул. Почесал щиколотку когтями и топнул об пол.  
– Сначала я покажу сканер искусственным матриархам. Почему вы, люди, всегда пытаетесь ставить мои действия под сомнение?  
– А почему ты никогда не спрашиваешь?  
– Я думал, это вопрос доверия.  
– Вот маршрут – доверю, а лезть к боевым киберикам — не дам.  
– Сначала спрошу. Не понравится – уйду. Так годится?  
Йонге разжал кулак и смахнул с рукава прыгнувшие искорки электростатики.  
– Отличная идея. Потом расскажешь, что получилось.  
Сайнжа фыркнул и прошествовал дальше. Йонге покрутил головой – от напряжения у него свело шею – и неторопливо пошел к лифту.

"Фелиция, дай запись с камеры тридцать один. Период – последние пять часов".  
Теперь он точно мог сказать, сколько на корабле камер, в каком режиме они ведут запись и как часто обновляются архивы. Приятно было прикасаться к бесчисленным сведениям. Особенно, когда предыдущие затирались и не конфликтовали с обновленной версией.  
"К сожалению, запись отсутствует", – после заминки отозвался искин.  
Йонге поднял брови.  
"Камеры шестнадцать, двадцать четыре, тридцать два. Тот же период".  
"Запись отсутствует".  
Йонге нахмурился и ускорил шаг.  
"Все записи по всем камерам за последние двенадцать часов".  
"К сожалению, записи прерываются за последние тринадцать часов".  
"Сейчас запись ведется?"  
"Нет, первый пилот".  
"Включить запись".

В рубке Йонге столкнулся с вандализмом, блистательно исполняемым первым механиком.  
– Это что? – поинтересовался он, взирая на снятые с помоста листы обшивки.   
– Это я, – пропыхтел Рудольф. Из технических недр виднелись только ноги. – Слишком большая рубка. Я не рассчитал, когда проектировал.  
– По-моему, все хорошо.  
– Да? Тебе нравится сидеть на втором этаже?  
– Это придает мне значительности.  
Йонге подошел ближе и остановился возле самых ботинок первого механика. Ботинки едва заметно шевелились.  
– А мне не нравится перспектива, что однажды кто-то оттуда сверзится. И хорошо, если это будет Сайнжа, его не так жалко...  
– Может, мне нравилось, – Йонге чуть попинал ботинок. – Спросить ты забыл?  
– Я с Берлина. Я лучше знаю, как должны быть устроены такие штуки.  
Йонге закатил глаза.   
– Ага! Нашел!  
Рудольф стремительно выкатился из-под помоста. Конструкция пришла в движение. Под мягкое гудение механизмов весь помост опустился. Аккуратно сложился сам в себя и без зазоров встроился в пол.  
– Круто, – сказал Йонге.  
– Обожаю модульные конструкции.  
Поднявшись, Рудольф перебросил паяльник из ладони в ладонь. Йонге сомневался, что именно с его помощью механик навел порядок в механизме гидроподъемника, но выглядело выразительно.  
– Руди, почему у нас не ведется запись?  
– А?  
– Запись с камер. Она вообще отключена.  
Рудольф рассеяно перебросил паяльник снова.  
– В смысле, не ведется? Кто отключил?  
– Вот я как раз пришел тебя об этом спрашивать.  
– Не может быть, – уверенно сказал Рудольф. – Это базовая настройка, я ничего не отменял.  
– Тогда кто же это у нас вчера отключил запись по всему кораблю?  
Договаривая, Йонге вспомнил двухпоточный шорох. Дела ему все больше не нравились.  
Рудольф молча направился к консолям.  
Беспокойно хмурясь, Йонге взялся за обновление полетной карты. Махнув рукой на инстинкт самосохранения, взбрыкивающий при виде гравитационных пиков, он прошел в обход двух узловых станций. Попытавшись мыслить как яут, добровольно переставил маршрут в режим ожидающего одобрения навигатора.   
С момента прыжка к Лексс уже прошло четыре часа из означенных "Фелицией" пяти реабилитационных, и на волне хорошего настроения Йонге самовольно продлил этот период, приплюсовав еще два. Ощущение скорых денег слишком сильно грело карман, поэтому Йонге предпочел перестраховаться.   
И точку он ставил на границе солнечной системы, но никак не вблизи Сулар.   
Они успевали с запасом, и гравитационное болото в системе не пугало. В любом болоте имелись свои кочки и протоки, и Йонге не сомневался, что яут вынюхает их все.  
Он даже не удивился, когда дверь зашелестела, отворяясь. Яут словно чуял размышления людей о себе.  
– Насмотрелся? Иди сюда, покажу кое-чего.  
От двери залязгало. Йонге быстро обернулся.  
К нему направлялась киберик.

– Рудольф?  
Механик оторвался от консолей, бросил взгляд и нахмурился. Выставив блокировку консоли, быстро прошел вперед и встал рядом. Йонге сжал кулак.  
– Эй, киберик, куда торопишься?  
Валькирия медленно пролязгала через рубку и остановилась в двух шагах.  
– Мы должны передать сообщение, – бесстрастно сказала она.  
– Вы, – сквозь зубы сказал Йонге, – должны сидеть в отсеке и не высовываться.  
На синхроне вибрировало напряжение, исходящее от Рудольфа. Механик по-прежнему держал в опущенной руке паяльник, и не глазами, а шестым чувством Йонге различал, как обеспокоенно покачивается острое жало.  
– Мы должны передать сообщение, – повторила Саманта. – Необходимо изменить курс.  
– Так я и знал, – спокойно сказал Рудольф. – Зачем?  
Саманта судорожно начала поворачивать голову – крохотными рывками, преодолевая сопротивление шарниров. Визор вспыхнул красными пиктограммами. Киберик шагнула назад, вскидывая руки, словно держала оружие, и наплечные пластины задергались, высвобождая пустые фиксаторы.  
– Стоять!  
Рудольф метнул паяльник, будто нож. Йонге успел заметить, как вспыхивают электричеством острые концы, и они воткнулись прямо под подбородок Валькирии.   
Протянувшаяся между Самантой и Рудольфом двойная нить задрожала, полыхая разрядами. Киберик почти по-человечески вскрикнула, прогибаясь назад. Броня на груди щелкнула, и конструкции под ней угрожающе задвигались. Йонге прикинул разряд и прыгнул с места.  
Ботинок врезался в голову киберика сбоку. Саманта пошатнулась, медленно повернулась, наматывая на себя электроповодок, и грохнулась на пол.   
– Dirne!  
Рудольф вскрикнул почти болезненно. Йонге тоже услышал – шорох скоростной передачи данных, мгновенно превратившийся в высокий вопль.  
– Экран! – рявкнул Йонге.  
Консоли дружно мигнули и засветились оранжевым.  
– Теперь не достучишься, – сквозь зубы прорычал пилот. – Вот стерва!  
– Мы должны-ы...   
Длинные ноги елозили по полу, киберик мотала головой и дергала плечами, силясь поднять руки. Упоры щелкали, пробуя найти твердую поверхность. Йонге с размаху пнул ее в бок – Валькирия дернулась. Боевая, хоть и списанная, машина реагировала удивительно медленно. Словно что-то ее тормозило. Рудольф сжал паяльник покрепче, и под головой киберика заискрило.  
– Что это за херня?  
– Бэушные киберики, – растерянно ответил Йонге, глядя на беззвучно двигающиеся губы. – "Системные Технологии Ллойда". Этот, как его, Сокер сказал, они второй сорт купили...  
– Мы должны-ы...  
– Что? – Йонге вновь пнул Валькирию.   
Киберик неловко повернула голову и явственно нашарила его видеофокусом. Рудольф чуть наклонился.  
– Мы все должны умереть.

Растущее на глейтерной связи напряжение взорвалось. Вся подсветка в рубке вспыхнула яростным красным цветом. В динамиках щелкнуло.  
– Нанесение урона модульной системе недопустимо! – Фелиция чеканила каждое слово. – Умышленное причинение вреда противоречит правилам эксплуатации объединенных сетей искусственного интеллекта. В целях сохранения работоспособности сети экран будет снят. В случае угрозы насильственных действий будет применена политика защиты от вторжения.  
Йонге резко наклонился. Рудольф одновременно начал вставать, и они едва не столкнулись.  
– Фелиция!  
Йонге схватил механика за голову и притянул к себе.  
– Ты...  
– Тш-ш! – Йонге уткнулся ему в ухо. – Отключись!  
Одновременно он отдал команду на понижение глейтерного сигнала до минимума. Команды шли с задержкой, и он мигом вспомнил Калисею, где им вообще не удавалось избавиться от перекореженного сигнала. Валькирия подняла руку, и Йонге схватил ее за запястье.   
– Это не Фелиция! – прошипел Йонге. – Ее взломали! В техотсек!  
– А ты? – одними губами спросил Рудольф.  
Йонге кивнул в сторону капсулы управления.  
Рудольф согласно моргнул. Йонге сжал искусственную руку еще крепче. Электричество само собой выпрыгнуло в ладонь. Киберик дернулась, визор погас.  
Фелиция взвыла.

Йонге развернулся и бросился к пилотской капсуле. Защитная полусфера быстро поднималась, закрывая ему дорогу. Йонге прыгнул на помост, оттолкнулся всем телом и нырнул рыбкой.   
Не успел он совсем чуть-чуть – носок ботинка зацепился за край, и Йонге грохнулся на пол. Отталкиваясь обеими руками, рвясь к креслу, он краем глаза заметил, как Рудольф что-то швыряет в закрывающуюся дверь.   
Неумолимо движущаяся плита тормознула, и механик выскочил в коридор. Дверь дернулась еще раз. Йонге впрыгнул в кресло. Капсула захлопнулась. Дверь рубки с хрустом протаранила препятствие и закрылась с надсадным скрежетом ломающихся механизмов.   
Йонге успел синхронизироваться напрямую через контакты и загрузить первые команды на отмену, когда в коридоре взревели защитные установки.

Воздух застыл в груди как один из ножей Рудольфа.   
Боль, рвущую тело сразу в десятке мест, Йонге почувствовал совсем смутно.   
Он проваливался, просачивался сквозь контактные выемки, оставляя полузадохнувшееся мясо сидеть в кресле и пучить глаза.  
Фелиция, его ненаглядная и любимая девочка, пыталась угробить собственный экипаж.  
Убить человека, которого Йонге столько раз вытаскивал из задницы, что сбился со счета.  
Который столько раз вытаскивал его самого, что сложно было вспомнить.

"Фелиция-а!"

Титанические башни из дециллионов вариантов принятия решений, протянулись до горизонта расчетов. На этот раз Фелиция не спешила подстроиться под визуальное восприятие. Наоборот: чем дальше Йонге пробирался, тем сильнее размазывались категории. Башни расплывались, превращались в потоки данных, затирали его собственное сознание.  
"Нашел!"  
Ему приходилось кричать, чтобы не потерять себя. Чтобы продолжать видеть иллюзию надрывающегося мозга – бесконечные, запутанные красные и зеленые линии. Быстро теряющие цвет, ускользающие из категорий, привычных человеку.  
Он попробовал ухватиться за них, но в мире Фелиции больше не осталось управляющих интерфейсов. Йонге потянулся вперед, пытаясь использовать себя же, чтобы блокировать вредоносный код. Он почти не видел его – но чувствовал, как проклятых линий становится все больше.  
Пока они дрыхли, положившись на служебные программы, распределенный искин кибериков влез в корабельную систему управления, обошел стандартные заграждения и полностью изувечил беднягу.

"Фелиция!"  
"Д-да... первый..."  
Контакт разорвался. Но Йонге был уверен, что сама Фелиция отчаянно попыталась уцепиться за него. И он стиснул несуществующие зубы и ринулся ей навстречу.   
Ленты исчезли, но незнакомый язык программирования встал стеной, не давая пробиться к управляющим командам. Без привычных подсказок сообразить, что нужно сделать, было почти невозможно. Йонге отчаянно вспоминал все паттерны принудительных слияний и нейроуправления. Ни одного цельного паттерна он вспомнить не мог, поэтому наспех собирал собственную модель, в которой участвовало три, а то и четыре механизма распределения команд.  
"Давай, давай, давай!"  
Он все-таки вспомнил базовые ключ-схемы и напрямую начал скармливать их одну за другой. Отказавшись от человеческого языка, в обход личностных настроек, ломая кластеры интеллектул. С каждой его командой Фелиция теряла кусочек индивидуальности. Он даже не хотел думать, что еще она может потерять: маршрутные карты, протоколы жизнеобеспечения, уникальную связку экипажа с навигатором...  
Он мучительно вытолкнул последнюю структурную цепь и выкарабкался к обычным командам. Сейчас у него не было тела, но все, что оставалось – горело, как сердце звезды.  
"Создать карту дефектов, отключить базовые таблицы, удалить главную прогрузочную запись, перезапустить контроллеры один, два, три".  
Фелиция молчала. Замерцавшие башни гасли одна за другой, пока Йонге не остался в темноте.   
"Система-один, старт".  
В темноте по-прежнему шуршало чужое, и Фелиция не слышала его. 

Йонге зажмурился. С усилием возвращаясь в закаменевшее тело. Открыл глаза. Купол по-прежнему был закрыт, на всех до единого экранах и консолях светились массовые ошибки загрузочных секторов. На одном из них упорно мигала пиктограмма попытки загрузки со стороннего устройства. Йонге упрямо сжал губы и пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре.   
Пока Фелиция не пришла в себя или не вырубилась полностью, он не мог выйти из купола. Не мог выйти в коридор. Не знал, что произошло с напарником, не мог достучаться. Глейтерная связь молчала так глухо, будто ее никогда не было. Синхрон потух.  
Пиктограмма демонстрировала попытки чужого искина встать на корабельное оборудование. Йонге перебирал варианты низкоуровневой защиты и возводил блокировки одну за другой, наплевав на совместимость. Ему нужен был заслон, и чем больше слоев в нем, тем лучше.   
Больше он не мог сделать ничего – даже начни разбивать консоли и панель управления. Основные мозги "Фелиции" прятались глубоко в недрах корабля, а ведущие к ним каналы связи вообще не существовали как самостоятельные единицы. Проще было взорвать все судно разом.

Йонге поставил последний заслон, прописал несколько циклических команд на отлуп всех внешних загрузок – даже не надеясь на их выполнение – и вскочил с места.   
Ручное раскрытие купола пряталось под сиденьем. Сунувшись под него, Йонге попробовал вспомнить, где нужная панель. Без синхронизации задача стала вдвое труднее. Данных от прежней "Фелиции" у него не осталось, знания о "Сигурни-4" успели прописаться только в верхних пластах и нормально отображались лишь при использовании синхрона.   
Чтобы уложить всё в подкорку требовался месяц. Две недели – если непрерывно долбить соответствующие справочники. И несколько часов, если производить прямую мнемозапись на соответствующем оборудовании. Ничего из этих условий не выполнялось.  
Прикрыв глаза, Йонге лихорадочно ощупывал механизмы. Регулировщик вращения, гидропоршни, страховочный комплекс...  
Пальцы наткнулись на рычаг и судорожно стиснулись сами собой. Не думая, Йонге повернул, а затем отжал открывшийся пушер.  
Над головой прокатился мучительный треск. Йонге вынырнул из-под кресла: пластик прорезала трещина. Без механического раскрытия липидная склейка расходилась еле-еле. Тяжи липучки провисали нитями. Йонге встал, натянул рукава на ладони и ожесточенно принялся обрывать горячее месиво.   
Пластик вонял, словно наноботы дружно решили сдохнуть и отравить внутренности капсулы. Горелой тухлятиной шибало в нос, давило слезу и вызывало грудной кашель.

Отжимая половины купола ногой и плечом, Йонге еле дождался, когда образуется достаточный проход. Выкарабкавшись из убежища, превращенного в темницу, бросился к консолям. Под тремя из оставшихся шести должно было скрываться оружие.   
Рудольф создавал тайники с упрямством маньяка, и с этой его привычкой Йонге давно прекратил бороться.  
Лихорадочные поиски выдали на-гора только два ножа и легкий игольник.  
– Мало, мало, куда же ты их дел, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Все его существо рвалось в коридор, но он должен был обеспечить защиту обоим.   
Кусая губы, Йонге метнулся к колонне энерговода. Панели на ней снимались. Он лихорадочно начал сдирать одну за другой. Обнажались только трубы, трубки и кабели.   
Пока он не добрался до панели с маркерами особой опасности. Они были такими свежими, что резанули глаза. Йонге впился в транзорные выемки и рванул. Панель не поддавалась. Он опять закусил губу, уперся в колонну и потянул изо всех сил. Пластик под пальцами неожиданно начал продавливаться, завоняло озоном и паленым – и Йонге ударил электричеством.  
Панель громко хрустнула.  
На этот раз наноботы выплеснули запах ацетонового растворителя. Йонге вспомнил про Сайнжу и приглушенно застонал. Аквариум, юнусы, киберики – прямо на острие копья.  
Панель окончательно отошла. Не упала лишь благодаря протянувшимся клейким нитям.   
Выломав панель, Йонге швырнул ее на пол и уставился вглубь.  
– Твою мать!  
Возглас облегчения вырвался сам собой. Обтерев ладони о штаны, Йонге осторожно сунул руки в проем и бережно вытащил на свет тяжеленную вихревую винтовку.  
– Не продал, гад, – улыбаясь, пробормотал он.  
Осмотрел, кивая при каждом опознанном элементе, а затем кинул ремень на плечо и развернулся.  
В рубке погас свет.   
Йонге дернулся, пальцы скользнули по корпусу винтовки, он яростно вцепился в нее и стиснул зубы до боли.  
Погасли консоли, подсветка, всё выключилось. Йонге прислушался, но за стенами царила тишина – ни привычного едва слышного гудения энергоконтуров, ни ощутимого на грани сознания движения стабилизирующих полей.  
– Холера, – пробормотал он.  
"Фелиция" превратилась в металлический гроб, зависший посреди пустоты.

В гробу сохранялся воздух, гравитация и обогрев. Три вещи работали независимо от наличия искина и его состояния. Стержень и генераторные кольца тоже функционировали. Йонге нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить запас хода для корабля, лишенного основного управляющего элемента.   
Двадцать четыре часа у них точно было.  
"Только не умирай".  
Глейтер по-прежнему не работал.  
Йонге снова провел пальцами по корпусу и нашарил рамку прицеливания. Надавив на нее, он получил рассеянный луч общей подсветки и четыре лазерных направляющих. Почти как Сайнжа. Приподняв верхнюю губу, Йонге сделал шаг вперед.  
Заблокированная дверь содрогнулась от удара.   
Йонге представил, как парочка Валькирий вскрывает дверь голыми руками, и на мгновение ему стало жутко до дрожи. Но затем страх исчез, а ярость осталась.  
– Ну давайте, суки, – сквозь зубы процедил он. – Посмотрим, кого с нами отправили.

Стремительно преодолев расстояние до выхода, он остановился напротив створа, опустив тяжелый ствол. Дверь снова содрогнулась и заскрежетала. Ее не просто ломали – пытались открыть. Йонге мигом сдвинулся в сторону. Маячить на пути предполагаемой атаки не стоило. Даже маленькой щели хватило бы для нескольких точечных выстрелов. Соревноваться с боевыми кибериками в скорости Йонге не хотелось.   
Он торопливо выдернул рубашку из-за пояса, надорвав прочную ткань – вспыхнула нелепая мысль "вот и хана первому комплекту" – и обмотал ею нижнюю половину лица. Респиратора у него не было, но хоть как-то защититься стоило.  
Дверь сдвинулась, Йонге сжал приклад.  
И увидел, как в щель протискивается когтистая пятерня.

– Ох ты ж твою мать!  
В ответном реве он не разобрал ни слова. Вскинув винтовку, Йонге уперся ногой в плиту и поднажал. Яут снова заревел. Дверь поехала в сторону, с отвратительным скрежетом перемалывая остатки того, чем Рудольф пробовал ее остановить. Йонге опустил ногу, и Сайнжа протиснулся плечом вперед. Уперся всей ладонью, вжался спиной в косяк и надавил. Дверь с хрустом отъехала еще дальше.  
– Хватит, – Йонге хлопнул его по предплечью. – Достаточно!  
Яут зарокотал, шипя и щелкая. Йонге схватил его за запястье обеими руками и потянул вниз. Сайнжа фыркнул. Высвободившись, он шагнул обратно в коридор. Йонге подался ему навстречу, но вовремя успел заметить быстрое движение и отшатнулся.   
Сайнжа пинком вбил дверь в пазы.   
В образовавшемся проходе было все так же темно. Йонге инстинктивно опустил винтовку, подсвечивая себе происходящее. Сайнжа выступил из темноты. Йонге заморгал и медленно стащил рубашку с лица. Яут весь блестел, точно лакированный. Несколько мгновений неуловимая мысль колотилась в голову, а потом Йонге глубоко вздохнул и почуял сладкий запах.  
Лимфатическая накачка кибериков была прозрачной и пахла дешевым синтетическим парфюмом.  
Сайнжа двинулся вперед. Переступил комингс, отчетливо вынося одно плечо вперед. Дредлоки раскачивались, удушливый запах делался все сильнее. Маска выглядела идеально новой, сияющей. Мокрой. Йонге попятился.  
Двойные лезвия лаково поблескивали. Сайнжа сделал еще шаг, и в подсветке от винтовки Йонге наконец увидел, чем занята его вторая рука. Развернувшись в вполоборота, Сайнжа дернул, перетаскивая через порог изломанные тела.   
Корпуса, руки, ноги, головы – все вперемешку, висящее на тяжах и разбрызгивающее лимфу.   
– Йхо-о-х'е.  
Сайнжа с усилием поднял руку и разжал пальцы. Расчлененка рухнула на пол: длинные шланги, за которые Сайнжа тащил трофеи, распластались сверху петлями пластиковых кишок.

Чувствуя, как непроизвольно дергаются ноздри, а губы расплываются в нервном оскале, Йонге быстро повесил винтовку обратно на плечо, шагнул к яуту и облапил его, насколько дотянулся. Сайнжа вопросительно зашипел, но потом осторожно обнял в ответ и похлопал между лопаток.  
– Матка боска, ты их остановил, – Йонге судорожно вздохнул и чуть подался назад, не разрывая объятий.  
– Рудольф! Ты, – он ткнул в Сайнжу, – видел? – теперь ему пришлось показывать на глаза. – Там? – и он ткнул в коридор.  
Сайнжа заклекотал, потом спохватился и мотнул головой. Дредлоки тяжело и мокро пересыпались по плечам.  
– Фхрр... Фхха-ал'исс?  
– Фелиция? – Йонге отчаянно попытался придумать объяснение и наконец сложил ладони и подсунул себе под щеку. – Спит! Фелис спит. Они, – он указал на кибериков и сжал кулаки, будто душил кого-то. – Фелицию испортили!  
Сайнжа уставился на груду, приглушенно зарычал и пнул. Части тел покатились в разные стороны.  
– Сколько их? – Йонге опять потыкал в кучу и показал на пальцах сначала один, потом два.  
Сайнжа разогнул ему еще два пальца, затем ткнул в сторону выхода и повторил жест с удушением.  
– Хорошо. Я пошел. Рудольф. Я найду. Ты – здесь, – Йонге вновь потыкал на кучу и изобразил, как целится в них. – Сторожи. Здесь, здесь!  
Без чертовой глейтерной связи они не понимали друг друга. Подспудно Йонге надеялся, что за пару месяцев установится какая-никакая связь более высокого уровня, но катастрофа с искином показывала, что в межрасовом понимании не поменялось ничего.  
Он опять скинул винтовку на руки и быстро направился к выходу.

Сайнжа насчитал только четверых кибериков. Йонге подозревал, что последняя гадина где-то спряталась, и от напряжения у него начали электризоваться волосы.  
– Охранники, значит, редкий груз, значит, – процедил он. – Сука ты, Шенай.

Часть заслонов опустилась, разделяя коридоры. Аварийная подсветка работала, и в красном свете Йонге раз за разом налегал на рычаги ручного управления, открывая новые отрезки коридоров. И тщательно подавлял панику, жрущую до костей. Каждый раз он боялся, что вот-вот увидит на полу Рудольфа. Но каждый раз не находил.  
Добравшись до ответвления, ведущего к модулям памяти, Йонге очень медленно двинулся по коридору. Инстинктивно он вглядывался в напольные решетки, ожидая увидеть там кровь – красную или зеленую, неважно какого цвета. Пальцы начали дрожать все сильнее. Проморгавшись, Йонге чуть наклонился, еще пристальнее всматриваясь в пол.  
И увидел тонкую нить, протянутую поперек прохода.   
Очень осторожно шагнув назад, он откашлялся.  
– Руди?  
Темнота молчала. Йонге снова откашлялся и хотел позвать еще раз. Но не смог. Голос пропал.  
– А? Йонге, это ты...  
Йонге еще раз беззвучно открыл рот и, наконец, вместе с громадным облегчением смог заговорить.  
– Я, я. Ты тут ловушку поставил, что ли?  
– Про… проходи.  
– А меня не подстрелит?  
– Нет. Я снял собачку.  
Йонге не менее осторожно переступил нитку и торопливо пошел дальше.

Массивные пластины кристаллов в хранилище пугали чернотой. Не осталось ни огонька активности. Йонге махнул стволом, расширяя обзорный спектр, потом плюнул, перевел винтовку в режим дальнобойной подсветки и прислонил к стене.   
Механик сидел на поджатых ногах, сгорбившись и опустив руки. Йонге шагнул ближе и вытянул шею. Дикое облегчение сменилось новыми терзаниями.  
– Спина, – сказал Рудольф. – Печет, аж жуть.  
Йонге шагнул ближе, осторожно взял Рудольфа за затылок и заставил подвигать головой. Облегченно вздохнул. Прилетело не только спине: руки, ноги – много где торчали длинные иглы.   
Но это были всего лишь иглы.   
То ли Фелиция пыталась уклониться от внедренной задачи, то ли киберики вообще не озаботились о приоритетах зарядов в оружейной системе.  
– Я ее вырубил, – Рудольф ткнул в погасшие платы. – Бедная малышка. Ей было так больно... Ты бы видел, все кристаллы просто на разрыв...  
Йонге прерывисто вздохнул и опустился на колени. Почти до судорог в пальцах хотелось трогать напарника, чтобы убедиться, что он рядом, живой и настоящий. Механик тряхнул головой и перестал бормотать.  
– Эй, эй, все хорошо, – Йонге осторожно подхватил его под мышки, не касаясь спины.   
– Да знаю я, – Рудольф ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. – Слушай... У нас обезболивающее есть?

* * *

– Смотри, как меняются ситуации... ай! То я вытаскивал из тебя иголки... ой! То ты из... Боже! Далине!  
– Это была последняя, – Йонге критически оглядел спину напарника. – Радуйся, ни одна не сломалась.  
"Мягкий", – тут же заметил Сайнжа.  
Яут притащил с собой планшетник, настроенный на режим перевода. Нормального словаря в планшетнике не было, поэтому, когда Йонге попробовал произнести обвинительную речь, связанную с нарушением постового режима в рубке, яут озадаченно уставился в набор палочек и очень по-человечески развел руками. Но зато удалось добиться ответа на вопрос, где еще один киберик. Эту Сайнжа оставил в грузовом отсеке.  
"Для устрашения", – непонятно выразился он.  
В довесок яут успел посетить душевую и теперь распространял запах фруктового мыла. Йонге это казалось еще более отвратительным, чем вонь убиенных кибериков.  
– Боже, это несправедливо, – простонал Рудольф. – Ты тогда был хотя бы под кайфом! А я страдаю!  
В медотсеке стоял генератор, но запускать сложную технику вроде автохирурга Йонге не стал. Мерещилось, что и он захвачен чужим искином, и попади под лазерный скальпель живой человек – быстро станет мертвым. Вооружившись щипцами и хлоргексидином, Йонге самолично повытаскивал снаряды.   
От глубокой лекарственной блокады Рудольф отказался, а поверхностная помогала не очень. К концу первого десятка механик начал стонать, а к концу второго – материться.

– Итак, что мы имеем, – Рудольф подвигал плечами. – Ох!  
– Мы имеем пластырь. Им я сейчас тебя заклею.  
– Нет, я о кибериках. Ау!  
– Боевые хакеры, – коротко резюмировал Йонге, берясь за пластырь.  
– Нахрена? Ай!  
– Они сказали, курс поменять, – протянул Йонге, тщательно проклеивая дырки в шкуре приятеля.   
– О! И умереть, я слы... ай! А-а!  
– Нас подставили, – Йонге присел рядом с Рудольфом, поджав ногу. В ушах до сих пор позванивало, словно искин пытался передавать данные. – Я почти уверен, что груз не для Сулар. Он для...  
– Mein Gott, только не пираты, – простонал Рудольф. – Твою мать!  
Сайнжа негодующе заворчал.  
– Срочно нужно почиститься, – нервно сказал Йонге. – У нас теперь даже бортовые не работают! Я там налепил кучу защиты, все что вспомнил, и...  
– Спокойно, – Рудольф хлопнул его по колену. – Я сделаю.  
– Я в ребут отправил, – еще более нервно сказал Йонге. – Лаг минут на сорок. Захватят!  
– Мы курс еще не поменяли, – терпеливо успокоил его Рудольф. – Видишь, как любезно они нас предупредили. Главное, перезагрузиться, и... а сейчас мы где?  
– Возле Лексс, она автоматическая, – с досадой сказал Йонге. – Даже вылезать нет смысла.  
"Рыба, – вмешался Сайнжа. – Говорить с рыбой".  
– Да, да, давай еще души зверей призовем, – Йонге встряхнулся и с треском разорвал вторую упаковку.  
– Что ты там на меня лепишь в таком количестве? – возмутился Рудольф.  
Йонге ухмыльнулся и потряс головой, отгоняя назойливый звон.  
– Матюги. Иероглифами.  
Сайнжа схватил Йонге за руку.  
"Рыба внятное изречение есть! Узнавать истину!"  
– Стой, стой, – Йонге поднял свободный палец. – Какое внятное изречение? Тьфу... В смысле...  
"Они подобны Фелис, но живы".  
– Святый боже!  
– Ебать мои костыли!  
Два разных возгласа вырвались у напарников одновременно. Сайнжа довольно зарокотал и разжал хватку.

Йонге с маху бросил на пол упаковку. Рудольф грозно засопел, но промолчал.  
– Откуда ты это взял?  
"Я слышу, – Сайнжа постучал по лбу когтем. – Есть связь – есть изречение. Нет связь – есть молчание".  
– А... – Йонге хватанул воздух. Тысяча вопросов раздирала и без того пострадавший от контакта с искином мозг. – А почему не сказал? Сайнжа!  
"Они были в глубоком сне. Думаю, это их пробуждение".  
– Заговор, – в ярости прошептал Йонге. – Да что ж за б-блядство!

Картина с предельной ясностью сложилась у него в голове.   
За количество разумных рас толком никто не мог поручиться. Бесконечность Вселенной предполагала потенциально бесконечное число видов. Однако общались между собой только те, кто вышел в космос и вступил в Фузию. Остальным присваивался минимальный индекс разумности, защищающий планету от разработок и браконьерских промыслов.   
Напрашивался вариант, что производители генетических уродов, "Sieg and Son" вместо честных исследований и кропотливого выращивания добыли каких-то злосчастных нейропатов и переработали в продукт, управляемый боевыми кибериками.   
Идеально в схему вписывался и сам отряд Валькирий, которому предписывалось охранять груз от экипажа, от контактов с экипажем, а заодно служить сетью-носителем для хак-искина. И попутно – Йонге совершенно не исключал такую возможность – докопаться до секрета свободных прыжков в обход спейсштрассе.  
Но двух вещей инженерная компания не предусмотрела.  
Слишком большого корабля для синхронизации в обычном экипаже. И полутелепатического общения яутов между собой.

* * *

Источая, как не замедлил выразиться Сайнжа, "буйное помешательство", Йонге возглавлял шествие к аквариуму. Он горел желанием выяснить, какую разумную расу запихнули им в трюм и к какому трансгалактическому адвокату обращаться за компенсацией.  
Уже стоя на аварийном подъемнике, медленно сползавшем под их весом в док, он излагал свою версию событий и так яростно размахивал планшетником, что едва не уронил ценный прибор. Сайнжа схватил его за руку и выдернул планшетник из пальцев. На плече у яута висела винтовка.  
– Ну почему ты не сказал раньше, а? – с досадой спросил Йонге. – Ты с ними трепался все это время – и молчал! Какое тут может быть доверие?  
Сайнжа пару секунд рассматривал перевод, а затем пожал плечами.  
– Мы же глупые умансоо, – подал голос Рудольф. – Кстати, я нашел в твоей теории одну дыру. Шенай сам сказал, что мы на крючке, так зачем ему этот геморрой?  
Без глейтерного радара Йонге то и дело терял напарника. Тянуло оглянуться, а то и вовсе схватить Рудольфа за плечо, и только знакомый голос более-менее возвращал чувство реальности.  
– Понятия не имею, – буркнул Йонге. – Может, собирался списать на кривой прыжок. Типа, распылились на атомы в ходе доставки по назначению. А был ли тот заказ от Сулар – вот что важно!  
"Мышление схожесть нас, не видел странности", – наконец прокомментировал Сайнжа.  
– Телепатический гондон, – проворчал Йонге.  
Планшетник перевода не выдал, но Сайнжа все равно отвесил пилоту подзатыльник.

Юнусы парили в аквариуме. Часть опустилась вниз, кто-то прижался к стенкам, и все подергивались. Генераторные блоки уверенно показывали зарядку на девяносто процентов. Йонге живо представил, как заряд иссякает, и гигантский шар выкатывается с подставки, разнося все вокруг.  
"Больная рыба"   
Сайнжа указал на разводку, красующуюся почти у самого пола. Чтобы пройти туда, нужно было переступить через масляные разводы лимфатики. Среди них Йонге наконец-то увидел последнего киберика. Любимое ритуальное копье охотника пробило голову насквозь, пришпилив киберика к полу. Корпус был попросту раздавлен.  
– Что там накручено?  
"Модель общения. Она пробовала контактировать с рыбой. А потом все изменилось".  
– Чего?  
"Способность функций".  
Пару секунд Йонге смотрел на яута, а потом завладел планшетником и решительно устремился к аквариуму. Под ногами неприятно хлюпало. Сладкий запах успел частично выветриться, но все равно просачивался в ноздри. Рудольф прохромал между останков и встал рядом.  
Нужные кабели Йонге отыскал сразу. Для планшетника подходил универсальный, и Йонге осторожно соединил прибор с аквариумом. И развернул полноформатный экран.

"Простите!Простите!Простите!Простите!"

Отчаянный и беззвучный вопль монотонными строчками выплеснулся из планшетника.   
– Срань господня.  
Мнение Рудольфа Йонге разделял и поддерживал.  
Юнусы толкались у стены, наползая друг на друга. Круглые черные глаза таращились сквозь пластик. Рудольф шагнул еще ближе к аквариуму, медленно поднялся по ступенькам генераторного блока и приложил обе ладони к прозрачной стене. Йонге захотелось оттащить его назад. Юнусы так напирали, что казалось, будто стена вот-вот лопнет. Генераторы по-прежнему держали, но Йонге мерещился угрожающий треск.

"Простите!Простите!Простите!  
Остановите!Остановите!Остановите!  
Измените курс!"

Цифровой вопль исчез, и на развернутый экран полилась мешанина кода. Йонге вновь почувствовал тонкий звон в ушах. Голова ощутимо закружилась. Рудольф оглянулся и шумно задышал. Йонге показалось, что напарник вот-вот грохнется, и он шагнул к ступеням. Повело его самого, и пришлось стискивать зубы, чтобы перетерпеть внезапный приступ тошноты. Резкий, отвратительный.  
Строчки текли непрерывно, уходя под край экрана. Длинные, сложные, описывающие систему.  
– Так это и есть... – протянул Рудольф. – Это... Это искин юнусов!

"Остановите!Остановите!Остановите!"

Концепция украденных разумных объектов дала гигантскую трещину и поползла. В призрачной зеленовато-голубой подсветке аквариума ситуация делалась совершенно сюрреалистической.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал Рудольф, все еще прижимая одну ладонь к стене. – Черт возьми, как?  
– А я знаю? Твою мать! Надо их вышвырнуть к чертям с нашего корабля! Террористы херовы!  
Сайнжа обеспокоенно заворчал, сделал два широких шага и взял Йонге за плечо, словно опасался, что пилот немедленно ринется воплощать выкрикнутое в жизнь. Йонге дернулся, сбрасывая руку, но оторвать взгляд от экрана так и не смог. Краем глаза он видел, как вспыхивают ленты передатчиков на темных спинах.

"Нам страшно  
СтрашноСтрашноСтрашно  
Мы должны   
Мы должны  
Мы должны"

Рудольф глубоко вздохнул, опустил голову и уставился на Йонге. Сжав зубы, Йонге рванулся вперед, почти перепрыгнул ступеньки и схватил напарника за плечи. Рудольф потянул его к себе, пока они не соприкоснулись лбами. Шум и головокружение медленно отступили.   
Даже без глейтера Йонге мог сказать, что паника и растерянность посетили обоих. У него вспотели ладони. Рудольф так стискивал зубы, что шея пошла натянутыми жилами.  
– Что-то здесь совсем неладно, – признался он.  
По экрану сползали наборы цифр и текста, струились символы полудесятка языков.   
И, наконец, исчезли, оставив в самой середине три слова.

"Мы должны умереть"

– Mein Gott, я сплю, – Рудольф почти шептал ему в ухо. – Скажи, что я сплю.   
Внизу Сайнжа присел на корточки и потыкал в планшетник. Мерцающая клавиатура взлетела до уровня ног напарников. Сайнжа раздраженно зарычал и ударил в пол.   
– Что? А! Конечно! Да! – Йонге разжал руки и так резко бухнулся на корточки, что голова у него опять закружилась. – Молодец!  
Сайнжа, не вставая, поднял голову и величественно зарокотал. Йонге готов был поклясться, что в этом рокотании слышится: "Великий разум и великая сила объединены в одном".  
Йонге завис над виртуальной клавиатурой, пытаясь оформить раздирающие его вопросы в единое связное предложение. Рудольф присел рядом и хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Спроси, какая у них цель. Это не фарш для исследований, они что-то другое!  
– Смерти, смерти они боятся... Сейчас я...  
– Не надо, – быстро сказал Рудольф. – Эй, Йонге, стой!  
Йонге опустил пальцы на клавиатуру, и Рудольф вцепился в его запястье.  
– Это опасные вопросы! – он почти шипел. – Нельзя стимулировать самосознание! Йонге!  
Сайнжа опять зарокотал. Йонге смотрел на собственные пальцы и видел, как они мучительно трясутся.  
Сайнжа потянулся к планшетнику, и клавиатура нырнула вниз.  
"Почему вы должны умереть?"  
– Чтоб ты сдох! – простонал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа поднялся во весь рост и потянулся к механику, выразительно скалясь. Рудольф быстро отодвинулся.

"Мы должны умереть"

Экран погас. Юнусы медленно всплывали под самый верх аквариума.  
Сайнжа пожал плечами и наклонился за планшеткой.  
– Сайнжа, отдай, – велел Рудольф. – Мы не договорили.  
– Ты вообще как с ними разговаривал? – запоздало возмутился Йонге. – Ты... ты с искином разговаривал и нам не сказал, мать твою?!  
"Мать не трогай!"  
– Пусти меня, Руди, я ему морду набью!  
Рудольф еще сильнее потянул на себя, Йонге дернулся, выбрасывая ногу вперед. Сайнжа небрежно поймал рифленую подошву в ладонь. Потом поднял планшетку над плечом и помахал ею.  
"Истерика недостойна воина".  
В приседе на одной ноге удержаться было невозможно, и Йонге хлопнулся на пол. Рудольф тоже сел.  
– Что ты в меня вцепился, как клещ?  
– Понятия не имею, – честно сказал Рудольф. – Вероятно, потому что в аквариуме сидит нейробионическая рыба, твердо намеренная умереть!

* * *

Юнусы впали в состояние, близкое к коме и не реагировали ни на какие увещевания. В полном расстройстве духа, Йонге проявил железную капитанскую волю и выгнал всех из грузового дока в камбуз.   
Рудольф отправил пару свежесобранных дронов в грузовой, а остальных – в рубку, напутствовав их приказом вытащить кибериков в мастерскую. До окончания лага больше заняться было нечем. Перспектива оказаться заложниками свихнувшегося нейробионического сообщества пугала куда больше, чем просто вляпаться в перевозку левака.

На камбузе Йонге указал яуту на угловое место, а как только Сайнжа устроился там, немедленно сел перед ним на стол. Яут радостно заклекотал и поставил локти по обе стороны.  
– Значит я тут на правах грубой силы? – уточнил Рудольф.  
– Возможно, здравого смысла.  
– Э...  
– Да у меня мозги плавятся! Сайнжа, почему не сказал, что с нами тащится коллективный разум? Да еще и искусственный?  
"Рыба есть живое".  
– А ты что, не различаешь живых и искины?  
Сайнжа покосился на планшетку.  
"Что разница?"  
– Принцип мышления, – Рудольф постучал по столу. – Ты не видишь разницы между нами и Фелицией, например?  
"Вижу. Но рыба есть другое", – категорически отозвался яут.  
– Да уж, другое, – Йонге вздохнул и уперся в стол кулаками. – И как их теперь расшевелить?  
Рудольф пытался активировать хоть что-нибудь на панели биокластера, но, кроме аварийной подсветки, на камбузе не работало ничего. Йонге прищурился и сообразил, что тусклое освещение не кажется ему таким уж тусклым. Он хорошо видел даже мелкие детали.   
Ничего не добившись, Рудольф перенес внимание на яута.  
– И все-таки, почему ты нам не сказал?  
"Отстань, умансоо".  
– А по зуб-бам? – немедленно пригрозил Йонге.  
"Вы не рассказывали мне детальное цель. Это ваше дело. Я тоже свое дело".  
– Обиделся? – уточнил Рудольф, косясь на кластер.  
Йонге снова вгляделся в напарника, пробуя понять – то ли у него улучшилось зрение, то ли частично сдвинулось в тепловой спектр.   
"Ни малое. Я выражаю факт".  
Рудольф передернул залепленными плечами. Постепенно на "Фелиции" становилось прохладно, а механик остался без рубашки. Йонге расстегнул свою, щелкнул радостно заворчавшего яута по лбу и кинул рубашку механику. Рудольф без слов натянул ее и застегнулся на все пуговицы.   
– И о чем вы разговаривали, а, великий охотник?  
"Это не полное разговор. Больше как... чувства. Страх. Один. Односуществование..."  
– Одиночество, – подсказал Рудольф.  
"Да. Скованные чувства. Я слушал и просто ответил, как вижу я".  
– Нет, я отказываюсь с этим мириться, – Рудольф вздохнул и отлепился от столешницы. – Пошел я в мозгах у детки ковыряться. Лаг на сорок минут?  
– Мы с тобой, – быстро сказал Йонге. – Не хочу его без присмотра оставлять, – он выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. – А то он сейчас пойдет и с ними втихаря наобщается... Ай!  
Сайнжа щелкнул его в лоб.  
"Я все перевожу, умансоо!"  
Рудольф загоготал. Потом махнул рукой.  
– Ну что ж, тогда следуйте за мной.  
Специально или нет, но не столь давние интонации яута он скопировал в точности.

Перезагрузка не помогала. Прогружались основные настройки, но дальше не шло. Рудольф в раздражении швырнул очередной шлейф на пол и уселся на тумбу энергоподачи.  
– Не могу! Куда ни сунься – всюду эта срань!  
– Может, низкоуровневым попробуешь?  
– Да оно все отбивает! Просто наглухо!  
Йонге вздохнул и покосился на яута. Великий охотник устроился в углу, вытянул ноги, сложил руки на животе и абсолютно цинично задремал. На широкой груди легко различались световые узоры. Поморгав и убедившись, что узоры не мерещатся, Йонге подошел к тумбе. Сел у Рудольфа за спиной, секунду помедлил и решительно обхватил за пояс.  
– Ты же лучший механик по эту сторону Орионова пояса, – пробормотал он, почти касаясь губами шеи Рудольфа. – Самый лучший. У тебя точно найдется решение.  
Рудольф молча сопел, а затем ощутимо расслабился. Йонге неловко ткнулся ему в ухо и постарался дышать как можно тише. В голове опять возник тонкий стеклянный шорох, поэтому он даже не мог сосредоточиться на счете. Да и не особо хотелось.  
Рудольф глубоко вздохнул, накрыл его ладони своими и крепко сжал.  
– Ладно. Я придумал.  
Йонге расплылся в улыбке.  
– Мы вылезаем на корпус и цепляемся к станции, чтобы подать сигнал.  
– Чего? – возопил Йонге, разжимая руки и резко поднимаясь.  
Рудольф едва не бухнулся навзничь.  
– Отличный же план!  
– Хреновый план!  
– С чего?  
Сайнжа грозно заворчал, но экипаж проигнорировал возмущение разбуженного.  
– Ты туда на тросике лететь собрался? Сколько километров?  
"Я могу", – вспыхнуло на планшетнике под ворчание яута.  
– Нет, спасибо! – хором рявкнули оба.  
– Ты еще давай, к-кибериков почини, гений! – гаркнул Йонге уже персонально Рудольфу.  
Механик вскочил, набрал воздуха в грудь, а затем сверкнул глазами и ткнул пальцем в грудь Йонге.  
– А вот это, – торжественно сказал он, – может и сработать.  
– Что? С чего бы?   
– Нам просто нужна одна синтетическая башка!

Рудольф так стремительно бросился к выходу, что Йонге пришлось за ним бежать. Проклиная все на свете, он услышал, как Сайнжа поднимается с места, громыхая, точно киборг, а потом стало и не до этого – под ноги Йонге попался мини-уборщик.   
Едва не полетев кувырком, пилот выматерился во всю мощь легких, врезался в стену, кое-как собрал в кучу руки-ноги и устремился в погоню за напарником.

Рудольф вместе с башкой ворвался в грузовой отсек, словно каратель. Правда, изрядно запыхавшийся – аварийный подъемник истратил весь заряд, и пришлось перейти на унизительный физический труд по выжиманию педалей.  
Сырости в доке стало больше, но запах лимфатики выветрился. Пол был чист до неприличия – в подсветке от аквариума даже мерещилось, что он источает собственное неоновое сияние.  
Юнусы пришли в себя. Рудольф присел у разводки и крутил голову Валькирии, пристраивая вытащенные кабели к гнездам. Йонге заложил руки за спину и уставился на рыбью карусель. В голове опять зашуршало, и на этот раз ему почудилась невероятная паника, почти болезненно отдающаяся под ребрами.  
Он вздохнул.  
– Что? Гуманизм проснулся? – язвительно поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Не знаю. Словно говорить пытаются.  
– Вот я сейчас им поговорю...   
Йонге обернулся и уставился на неторопливо идущего к ним яута. Дождавшись, когда Сайнжа окажется на расстоянии шага, Йонге требовательно протянул руку.  
"Что, говорить рыба все же?"  
– Да, да. Дай сюда.  
– Оп!  
Йонге резко обернулся. Башка лежала в руках механика. Визор покрылся мельтешением каскадной загрузки, и резко сфокусировался в восемь точек. Дрожащие лучи сформировали экран.  
Значок голосового управления болтался в самом уголке проекции. Юнусы отплыли в центр аквариума, и у стенки остался только один. Сайнжа шагнул вперед. Рудольф осторожно положил голову и отступил на два шага. Сайнжа покосился на него, подвигал нижними клыками и рявкнул.   
Голограмма вспыхнула.

"Вы должны остановиться!"

– Что за условия еще?! – тут же вскипел Йонге. – Сволочи!  
Перевод побежал по экранам. Юнусы заметались. Сайнжа коротко рявкнул вновь. Напарники не успели среагировать, а яут уже взлетел на основу. Вытянул руку и пошел по кругу, скрежеща по стенке. Юнусы дружно устремились к центру, сливаясь в бесконечную карусель. А потом из нее выпал один юнус. Устремился к основанию аквариума. Прижался к стене боком. Черный глаз замерцал.

"Мы изменяем свою среду".

– С чего бы? Это вы сами изменяетесь под среду!

"Нельзя!Нельзя!Нельзя!"

Юнусы медленно опускались сверху. Яут стоял у аквариума, приложив ладонь к стене. Йонге постарался взять себя в руки. После целой череды событий аквариум остался цел, значит, один великий охотник не мог его разрушить, будь у него хоть самые когтистые руки в мире.   
Йонге очень надеялся.  
–Эй, рыбки! – Рудольф помахал. – Почему нельзя? Может, решим дело мирно? У вас, между прочим, запас всего на двенадцать часов! Сами себе могилу роете!  
Юнусы заколотились, почти налетая друг на друга. Но Йонге прекрасно видел, что они ловко избегают столкновений. Пауза тянулась и тянулась, но, наконец, стая снова вступила в диалог.

"Болезнь  
Заражение  
Смерть"

Каскад строчек заполнял экран, дублируясь столбец за столбцом.   
– Хватит! – Йонге замахал руками. – Прекратите! Что за брехня?!  
Сайнжа подался вперед, шевеля клыками. Рудольф шагнул ближе, обхватил Йонге за пояс.  
– Тихо. Держите себя в руках, пилот Далине.  
Йонге выдохнул. Даже без рубашки ему было жарко и душно. Чертовы твари, засевшие в аквариуме, выводили из себя настолько, что в носу стало кисло от электричества.  
– В общем, что вы там гоните? – почти устало спросил он.

"Мы должны умереть".

– Издеваются они! – простонал Йонге.  
Теперь по спине побежал холодок, сначала приятно освеживший, но с каждой секундой все больше раздражающий. Йонге обхватил себя руками, и Рудольф потянул его еще ближе.  
Сверху раздался скрежет когтей.   
Сайнжа спускался быстро. Подойдя, он первым делом поворошил Йонге волосы и заворчал. Планшетник он держал в руке. Йонге прислушался к себе, понял, что шум и помехи исчезли, и криво улыбнулся яуту. Сайнжа заворчал, потянулся к экрану и развернул из него второй.  
"Рыба, поведай, как вы изменяете свою среду?"

"Включите  
Здесь тесно  
Включите всё  
Тяжело думать"

– Если бы я мог, – грозно сказал Рудольф, – я бы давно включил!  
Сайнжа заворчал и ткнул в голову Валькирии.   
"Этих нужно больше, вот о чем изрекает рыба".  
Рудольф тяжко вздохнул.  
– Знал бы я, что придется бегать по этажам — никогда бы не согласился на такой корабль!

Сайнжа ушел с механиком, и Йонге остался наедине с беспокойно мотающейся рыбой. В состоянии полной каши в голове он еще раз обошел аквариум, внимательно изучая основание. Вода казалась мутноватой, но в сумрачной подсветке аварийки точно сказать было нельзя. Забравшись на блок и присев на корточки, Йонге поковырял место соединения аквариума и блока. Служебный экранчик показывал давление внутри — вдвое больше, чем стандарт. Мимо проплыл юнус. Йонге машинально проводил его взглядом и с неудовольствием обнаружил, что рыба точно болеет. Хвостовой плавник криво изогнулся, по шкуре пошли какие-то продолговатые червячные набухания.   
Забравшись на мостик, Йонге прогулялся, внимательно рассматривая подопечный груз. Многие выглядели странно, и Йонге послал парочку мысленных проклятий Шенаю. До настоящей связи и ругани вслух предстояло еще дожить. Бракованный товар явно собирался сдохнуть прямо в трюме, напоследок изгадив систему маршрутного искина.   
Голова, словно издеваясь, подмигивала визором с пола. Сделав еще пару кругов, Йонге вообразил, как придется сбрасывать аварийные капсулы и в них позорно ожидать прибытия спасателей рядом с беспомощным кораблем — и оскалился, не выдержав.   
Подъемник загрохотал.  
– Чертовы головы! – оповестил всех Рудольф.  
Глядя, как Сайнжа тащит половину корпуса киберика, а Рудольф брякает отрезанными головами, Йонге чуть не засмеялся от облегчения.


	6. Chapter 6

Пару минут повозившись у аквариума, механик соорудил подобие хаба: присоединил все головы к одному корпусу, используя его как аккумулятор.  
– Запускаем? – поинтересовался он, поглядывая на аквариум.  
– Да, – твердо сказал Йонге. – Эти рыбы и правда больные. Херня какая-то с ними творится.  
Рудольф потянулся и ткнул в самодельную кнопку.  
Визоры медленно начали разгораться. Сайнжа склонил голову, будто прислушиваясь. Но вместо характерных вздохов стартующей системы, на борту по-прежнему царила тишина.  
– И что? – почти взвился Йонге.

"Вы должны изменить курс".

– Да куда нам его менять, пока у нас корабль дохлый? Это ваших рук дело!  
– Плавников, – подсказал Рудольф.– И зачем нам его менять?

"Потому что мы должны умереть".

В объединенном экране развернулась стена текста. Напарники озадаченно переглянулись. Рудольф потянулся и на пробу провел пальцем — текст послушно закрутился.  
– Это, конечно, очень нам помогло, – сквозь зубы сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф крутил текст. Бесконечные данные плыли перед глазами. Сайнжа заворчал и резко выбросил руку вперед. Пойманный за запястье механик дернулся, пробуя высвободиться. Свободной рукой Сайнжа потянулся к скроллу и перемотал на пару экранов.  
"Вижу".  
– Что?  
"Это язык клеточной записи".  
Йонге открыл рот, чтобы съязвить, и едва не прикусил язык.  
– Может… – он помедлил и все-таки выговорил, – генетическая карта?  
Сайнжа обернулся и сощурил глаза. Дредлоки качнулись в такт кивку головы.  
– Ты можешь ее читать?  
Терзая кольца мигом вспотевшими пальцами, Йонге пялился в бесстрастные желтые плошки.  
"Они умирают, умансоо. Смерть одной клетки рождает бесконечные миллиарды".  
– Сколько? – прохрипел Йонге.  
– Я что-то не очень понимаю, – Рудольф покосился на юнусов, нервно взрезающих водную толщу.  
Йонге стиснул пальцы до боли.  
– Сайнжа! Пожалуйста! Как быстро это происходит?  
Яут выпустил запястье Рудольфа, чуть повернулся, и скролл вновь заскользил, проматывая данные. Йонге не выдержал, наклонился и уперся обеими руками в колени. Выматывающий стеклянный звон накатывал волнами.  
– Эй, Йонге, ты чего? – Рудольф присел и заглянул ему в лицо снизу. – Ты… что?  
– Мозги перегрелись, – Йонге попробовал улыбнуться. – Просто, понимаешь, мы возили лабораторных тварей всяких, у них действительно в генах пишется дочерта всего. Сопроводительная документация… но мы не специалисты, мы расшифровать не могли – там сплошная наука, селекция и все такое. Вот, а тут, видишь ли, нарисовался специалист по размножению альясов и засеиванию планет…  
Рудольф внимательно кивал, а затем протянул руку и прижал ко лбу напарника. Ладонь у него была восхитительно прохладной. Йонге на секунду закрыл глаза.  
Сайнжа заворчал.  
Йонге поднял пудовые веки.  
"Сутки".

Йонге выдохнул. Выпрямился, сбрасывая дрожь и слабость – и метнулся к контейнеру. Сиганул через две ступени и еще одним прыжком оказался у стенки.   
– Эй вы! – он ударил кулаком в преграду. – Вы что, серьезно? Вы должны там сдохнуть и все сожрать?! Это ваша задача? Для этого вас собрали?!  
Юнус ринулся вперед, прижался боком, и круглый черный глаз посмотрел Йонге прямо в лицо. Жаберные щели судорожно приоткрывались, пропуская воду. За спиной громко лязгнуло.  
– Эй, Йонге.  
– Отвали!  
– Йонге, обернись.  
Рудольф не повышал голос, и Йонге крутанулся всем корпусом. Сайнжа держал свое любимое копье, расщелкнутое во всю длину. Наконечник поблескивал в полумраке. И справа светился экран связи. 

"Мы хотим умереть раньше".

Йонге опустился на корточки. Живот скрутило так, что между лопаток проступила испарина.  
Рудольф судорожно похлопал по карманам, выдернул из правого мятую пачку и таким же судорожным движением выбил из нее сразу две туковых палочки. Сунул в рот и с хрустом прикусил.  
Сайнжа наклонился и подхватил планшетник, выдергивая кабель. Похлопал им по ладони и двинулся к выходу.  
– Планшет отдай! – почти каркнул Йонге.  
Не оглядываясь, яут поднял прибор над плечом и буркнул короткую фразу.  
"Скоро вернусь. Ждать, это важно".

Йонге привычно хотел запустить руку в волосы, но, опасаясь головокружения, просто сложил руки на груди. Негодование распирало так, что из ушей вот-вот грозил пойти пар. Температурный режим скакал как проклятый, словно Йонге умудрился подхватить вакуумную лихорадку.   
Рудольф заложил руки за спину и медленно прошел до пригвожденного киберика, присел на корточки и потыкал пальцем. Йонге чувствовал полное смятение, исходящее от механика и усиливаемое его собственным состоянием. Оглянувшись, Рудольф улыбнулся – но получилось у него это весьма бледно. Йонге силой заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.   
Им обоим требовалось срочно отвлечься. Рудольф снова ткнул в киберика.  
– Можно попробовать изучить этот зельц. Интересная модель, например...  
– Не зельц, а холодец.  
– Ты кулинарно необразованная личность!  
– Я? – выразительно спросил Йонге, с кряхтением поднялся и двинулся вниз. Перед глазами скакали слова юнусов, и он из последних сил отпихивал их, пытаясь забыть, как страшный сон. – Ты чего сейчас сказал, товарищ Вебер?  
Рудольф поднял ногу, срезанную на самом колене, и потряс ею в воздухе.  
– Зельц – это штука, сделанная из субпродуктов. Вот я вижу тут субпродукты.  
– Ну вообще, это и есть холодец, – Йонге тоже присел.   
Ближе к полу меньше кружилась голова. Он поймал себя на том, что с интересом рассматривает вычищенный пластик, примеряясь, как бы лечь. Вместо этого он открыл браслет и попробовал связаться с Фелицией – но безуспешно. Рудольф сделал ногой пару выпадов и уселся рядом с Йонге.   
– Под нос мне эту вонючку не суй, – буркнул Йонге. – Ты собирался синтетические бошки потрошить, чтобы Фелицию в порядок привести, разве нет?  
Рудольф рассеянно перехватил ногу за шарнир и начал постукивать ступней по полу.   
– Раз мы выяснили, что искин хранится не в синтетических бошках, то нам придется договариваться с рыбами-самоубийцами. Donnerwetter!  
– Сидя на этом замечательном твердом полу, – Йонге для наглядности тоже постучал, – я тем не менее чувствую, как мы погружаемся в жуткое дерьмо.   
– Что? Еще одна теория заговора?  
– А что? Это же оружие! Всего одна клетка! А? Это что? Это – хлоп! И все, и задавлено все живое! Чудовищная скорость!  
Рудольф отложил ногу и обхватил его за плечи.  
– Товарищ Далине, ну что ты так кричишь. Они ведь у нас на борту. Мы же не собираемся тащить их на населенные планеты. И они этого не хотят.  
– П-полторы тыщи колонистов, – проворчал Йонге. – Зачем давать мозги живой б-бомбе? Свинство это, вот что.  
– Ну... – свободной рукой Рудольф неопределенно покрутил в воздухе, – может, такого плана не было. Может они типа самообразовались. На фоне усиленного перебора генов.  
Йонге закатил глаза.

* * *

Сайнжа явился, когда Йонге успел выдвинуть еще две параноидальные гипотезы, касающиеся происхождения юнусов, а также перспектив экипажа "Фелиции", встрявшего между жерновами трансгалактического заговора. Рудольф пытался найти контраргументы, но получалось это у него из рук вон плохо. Юнусы вяло двигались в аквариуме, периодически подплывая к стенкам.   
При виде Сайнжи зубастые оживились и принялись описывать круги.  
Сайнжа прошествовал к аквариуму, игнорируя экипаж, и поставил на пол контейнер. В глаза бросились маркировки генетического материала, и Йонге мгновенно вспомнил, как яут посетил администрацию зоопарка на Эйрике.  
Положив планшетку и вызвав экран, Сайнжа указал на контейнер.   
"Здесь, – сказал он, и по экрану пошли сразу два перевода, – разность генетики видов. А здесь, – теперь он вытащил из тяжелого пояса коническую запаянную пробирку. – Зверь".

Йонге скрестил ноги, уперся в них локтями и глубокомысленно водрузил сверху подбородок. Сотрясать воздух риторическими вопросами у него уже не хватало сил.  
Рудольф безмолвно воздел руки, потом сложил на груди и со зверским выражением уставился на яута. Тот аккуратно прокрутил колесики цифрового замка и открыл контейнер. Десяток пробирок окутались клубами пара. Одиннадцатую, с альясовым материалом, яут поставил туда же и снова закрыл крышку. Потом развернул контейнер "лицом" к аквариуму.  
"Вы изменяете биологическое. Значит, можете собрать подходящее комбинирование. Зверь – идеальный объединитель. Склеивает невозможное. Моделируйте новое биологическое. Препятствие разрушению".  
Юнусы всей стаей ринулись вперед. Йонге дернулся, на мгновение воочию увидев, как ломается стена аквариума. Но в последний момент зубастые умудрились рассыпаться по всему периметру. Экран отчаянно зарябил и выдал горсть строчек.

"Да! Да! Да!  
Нам это нужно! Нужно!  
Мы можем!  
Помогите нам!"

Один из них ударился о стену, и Сайнжа опустил руку на набедренный диск.

"Простите!"

Рудольф шумно засопел, тоже убирая руку от бедра. Йонге мутно подумал, что всю жизнь его окружают опасные типы, даже если они всего лишь несчастная запрограммированная рыба.  
"Могу отдать, – кивнул Сайнжа. – Но всему есть мера вещей. Я исследую вас".  
– Че, умный такой? – не выдержал Рудольф. – Ты на нашем корабле устроил свою лабораторию, что ли?  
Перевод точно так же отобразился в двух вариантах.  
"Там не одно свободное помещение, – пожал плечами Сайнжа. – Счел, она может быть моей".  
– Йонге! Он нас угробит!  
– Я уже смирился, что помру в расцвете сил. И всякие яуты будут этому способствовать.  
– Ты пораженец, – заявил Рудольф.

"Что такое мера?  
Мы что-то должны?  
Обмен?"

– Торговля? – возмутился механик.  
Сайнжа повернулся к нему и прижал палец к скрещенным клыкам. Юнус стукнулся о преграду, и Сайнжа снова перевел взгляд на аквариум.  
"Вы уникальны. Обещание, что создадите достойные трофеи для охоты".  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил говорить, и на этот раз перевода на человеческий не возникло.   
К первому юнусу присоединился второй, и у Йонге создалось отчетливое впечатление, что оба напряженно вслушиваются. Пару раз на экране мелькнули длинные словосочетания, смутно показавшиеся чем-то вроде химических формул.   
Йонге опять припомнил фразу, оброненную Сайнжей насчет группы биоразведки. Хитрый яутский хрен держал в голове куда больше, чем демонстрировал умансоо.  
– Прекрати сидеть на полу и сделай что-нибудь, – раздраженно сказал Рудольф. – Ты же капитан!  
Йонге молча показал ему средний палец. Однако с пола все-таки начал подниматься. На мгновение опять прорезался шум и звон в ушах, но как только Йонге прочно утвердился на ногах, все стихло.  
Сайнжа тоже умолк.

"Сколько?  
Сколько нужно?"

Юнусы кружились и сталкивались друг с другом.  
Яут подумал и показал четыре пальца.  
"Столько видов. Воспроизводящиеся. Быстрый цикл размножения. Простой!"

"Мы согласны".

Сайнжа повернулся к экипажу, всем видом выражая, что свое дело он сделал. Величественно кивнув напарникам, он отступил в сторону и заложил руки за спину.  
Йонге откашлялся и посмотрел на Рудольфа. Тот пожал плечами. Йонге уставил палец на аквариум.  
– Сначала нахер удалите из нашего искина все, что туда напихали!

"Нужен внешний интерфейс  
НашиНашиНаши  
Наши руки".

– Вы про кибериков, что ли? – искренне изумился Рудольф. – Я думал, вы как сеть.

"Застряли в вашей сети  
Нужны руки, ноги, тело".

Рудольф прижал ладонь ко лбу.  
– Одного, – Йонге для наглядности показал палец. – И чистим нашу систему. Если все нормально... Тогда получите свое лекарство от смерти.

"Только скорее!  
Нашего времени мало  
Нужно изменить курс".

Йонге покосился на напарника и буквально налетел взглядом на выпяченную до квадратности челюсть.  
– Я возьмусь за киберика, – прохладно сказал Рудольф. – А маршруты – дело не мое.  
– Ну уж я что-нибудь насчитаю, – Йонге решительно размял пальцы. – Эй вы там, как вас? Что вы вообще сделали с нашим искином?

"Мы просили...  
Мы хотели остановиться  
И мы остановили вас".

* * *

Восстановление рабочих рук затянулось. Саманта, на которую напарники возлагали большие надежды, оказалась расчленена на зависть товаркам. Сайнжа вместе с планшеткой остался в грузовом доке, и предъявить ему за угробленную Валькирию было невозможно.   
Выбрав из шести кибериков наименее пострадавшую, Рудольф взялся за дело.   
Йонге попробовал оказать механику посильную помощь, но угодил под недружественный матерный огонь и поспешно отступил.  
– Кофе мне! – проорал Рудольф ему вслед.  
– Вот сучонок, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Однако на камбуз отправился сразу же. В мастерской воняло лимфатикой.

К моменту его возвращения с ораубиком, Рудольф по-прежнему трудился в поте лица.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что я стану ремонтировать кучку пластиковых шлюх, едва не угробивших нас!  
Йонге осмотрел разложенные по полу детали. Сайнжа постарался, изрубив Валькирий с размахом, достойным имперского охотника. Йонге твердо решил чуть позже попросить у Фелиции записи и ознакомиться с поведением яута в боевой среде. До сих пор все столкновения Сайнжи с превосходящей вражьей силой случались вне поля зрения первого пилота. Йонге считал это категорически несправедливым.  
– И нащелкай мне...  
Рудольф замолчал. Йонге рассеянно щелкнул крышкой еще раз, отправляя в кружку с ораубиком пятую горошину сахарида, и поднял взгляд. Рудольф смотрел на него с особым выражением – как будто примерялся, что можно открутить у товарища Йонге и подробно исследовать.  
– Чего? Не будешь?  
Йонге протянул кружку. Столько сахарида ему было не по вкусу, но выливать ораубик в утилизатор не хотелось.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Чего?  
– Ты мне сахарида насчитал, – улыбнулся Рудольф, – как раз на слипшуюся жопу.  
Йонге пожевал губами, продолжая сжимать кружку. Рудольф потянулся и аккуратно вытащил ее у него из пальцев. Зашипел – кружка нагрелась – но все же немедленно сунул туда нос.  
– Ровно сколько надо, – удовлетворенно определил он после первого глотка.  
– Чертова синхронизация, – наконец буркнул Йонге. – Точно ее шуточки. Не помню, откуда знаю, сколько считать. Просто взял и положил.   
– Главное, мне белый соус не начать жрать, – хмыкнул Рудольф. – На такое я не подписывался.

Отставив кружку, он вернулся к работе. Йонге принюхался – вместо лимфатической накачки Рудольф использовал плазматические производные охладительной жидкости. Спрашивать, как на этом будут работать шарниры, явно не стоило.  
Отложив микропаяльник, Рудольф вновь схватился за кружку. Такие перерывы в работе для него были нехарактерны, и Йонге вопросительно поднял брови.  
Рудольф яростно подул на жидкость и глотнул. Потом стукнул кружкой о верстак. На верстаке до сих пор болталась рекламная табличка: "СуонКелл: лучшие инструменты с шестисотого эйхорна".  
– Ты ощущаешь масштаб? Это же искин! Но ему страшно, и он хочет жить!  
– Масштаб исторический, – Йонге потер переносицу. – Но у меня, кажись, все запасы удивления истощены.  
– Нам не хватает шокированной общественности, – вздохнул Рудольф и соединил несколько шлейфов. Киберик дернулась и едва не заехала ему в лицо. – Зараза! Сраный яут!  
Йонге перехватил прохладное запястье Валькирии.  
– Думаешь, такого никто не предсказывал?  
Киберик подергивалась, но Йонге держал крепко. Рудольф откашлялся и пригладил волосы.  
– Вообще-то предсказывали. Перспективы развития самостоятельной личности, базирующейся на искусственных вычислительных мощностях, впервые были описаны еще в докосмическую эпоху, – он назидательно помахал паяльником. – Рассматривались они в зависимости от уровня развития общества: от первых восторгов до ужаса перед восстанием машин. Первую серьезную научную работу этому посвятили Лоуренс и Пол Вачовски. Знаменитые в кибернетической сфере люди! Правда, предсказывали они весьма мрачное будущее.   
Он ткнул паяльником под приподнятую крышку плечевого сустава, и рука Валькирии перестала дергаться.  
Фамилия была смутно знакомой. Йонге казалось, что он где-то уже встречал это сочетание букв. Вероятнее всего – в безбрежной коллекции их стандартной фильмотеки.  
– А разве они не художественное переосмысление делали?  
– Ну ты даешь! – возмутился Рудольф. – Конечно нет! Это были настоящие ученые! Просто излагали свои мысли нестандартным образом. Так вот, они предположили, что конфликт между искусственным разумом и человечеством неизбежен...  
Визор киберика вспыхнул.

В голове у Йонге словно лопнуло большое стекло. Он метнул взгляд к винтовке. Сайнжа очень кстати оставил ее в нужном месте.  
– П-прости-ите-е...  
Рудольф потянулся и ткнул куда-то в полуразобранную шею. Звонко щелкнуло.  
– Простите, – повторила киберик. – Нам очень жаль.  
Йонге сделал шаг в сторону и все-таки подхватил винтовку. Стекло сыпалось с мелодичным звоном.

– Нам нужно спешить, – киберик дернулась и попробовала сесть. – Необходимо... Стабилизировать нас, пока не начался распад и усвоение окружающей среды. Нам нужны генетические материалы. Быстро.  
Рудольф подхватил шокер и угрожающе щелкнул переключателем. Яркие синие искры разогнали темноту. Остро запахло озоном. Йонге длинно шмыгнул и шагнул ближе к верстаку.  
– Это подождет. Сначала уберите ваше дерьмище из нашей системы. 

* * *

Валькирия сидела на полу "мозгохранилища". Откинутая крышка черепа поблескивала многочисленными разъемами. В два были воткнуты стандартные переходники. Кристаллические пластины, содержащие в себе Фелицию, медленно разгорались и пропускали все больше цветных огоньков.  
Рудольф нависал над консолями, хищно шевеля пальцами. Йонге казалось, что он слышит, как мечутся зрачки механика, успевая отследить бешеный каскадинг на вспомогательных экранах. Сам Йонге прислонился к стене и по-прежнему держал в руках винтовку. Шорох высокоскоростной передачи уже начал его раздражать, поэтому, пока Рудольф не видел, он успел закинуться церебролином. Звук сразу же снизился до минимума. И заодно отпустили все побочные эффекты вроде лихорадки.  
Повздыхав о том, что хорошие мысли всегда приходят с опозданием, Йонге попробовал составить дальнейший план действий.   
Эал – хотя одна треть ее совершенно точно принадлежала Арии, а происхождение правой руки Йонге вспомнить так и не смог – сливала через себя запутавшийся в их искине рыбий разум.   
– Такая мощность, – сказал Рудольф, не отрываясь от консоли. – Ты бы хоть посмотрел, что ли.  
– Это же низкоуровневая загрузка. Там пока нет ничего интересного. Я позже гляну.  
– Как это ничего интересного. Тут буквально чужой искин! Ганимед, не меньше.  
Йонге покосился на экраны.  
– Алета.  
– Что? С чего ты взял?  
Йонге молча пожал плечами. Рудольф обернулся к нему и быстро сделал несколько шагов. Йонге не успел даже моргнуть. Рудольф положил ладонь ему на лоб и чуть нажал, вынуждая приподнять подбородок.  
– Ты просто кладезь бесценных знаний, – почти насмешливо сказал он. – Про генетические карты знаешь, про Алету знаешь, может, еще что?  
– Да я не помню, – с досадой сказал Йонге. – Просто... Ну, Алеты, они самые передовые всегда, а если это нейробионический разум, то он очень передовой. Там даже... – он помедлил, пытаясь выудить крутящуюся мысль, – там на клеточном уровне все. Как настоящие мозги.  
– И все это – в куче рыбин, – трагически сказал Рудольф, отпуская его. – Тьфу.

Сквозь пластины проскочила ярко-синяя искра, оставив трассирующий след.   
– Зажглась! – выпалил Йонге.  
Рудольф резко обернулся.  
"Создана и сохранена карта дефектов, отключены базовые таблицы, удалена сохраненная прогрузочная запись, перезапущены контроллеры один, два, три".  
– О, смотри, она мои команды выполняет! – обрадовался Йонге. Винтовку он опустил стволом вниз.  
– Неслабые такие команды, – Рудольф поцокал языком. – О... ах ты живодер!  
– Я твою шкуру спасал, – обиделся Йонге.  
"Система-один, старт".  
– Надеюсь, она мои бэкапы подхватит, – тревожно сказал Рудольф.  
– Конечно, ты глянь: она – уже!  
Йонге почти засмеялся, тыкая пальцем в экран. Узнаваемые схемы загрузки быстро заполняли свободное пространство экранов. Вместе с этим усиливался и шорох, но оставался на грани терпимого.  
Киберик вздрогнула. Рудольф метнулся к ней и выдернул кабели.  
– Лишний байт – и все вы полетите в открытый космос, – угрожающе сказал он.  
– Мы приносим извинения... Более мы не будем мешать.  
Эал сама захлопнула череп и встала на ноги. Визор по-прежнему мерцал. Поперек корпуса шли грубые швы спайки, но на взгляд Йонге так было даже лучше – сразу отражало суть военного киберика.

– Восстановление системы проведено успешно, добро пожаловать на борт, экипаж.  
Мягкий голос пронизал весь технический отсек.  
– Фелиция! – Рудольф дернулся вперед. – Детка, ты жива! Все в порядке? Тебе не больно?  
– Система в полном порядке, первый механик, – ласково сказала Фелиция. – Я не испытываю боли. Приятно видеть вас, первый пилот.   
Глейтерная связь махом восстановилась на сто процентов. Йонге охнул, почувствовав мощный эмоциональный прилив. Только часть его принадлежала Рудольфу, остальное шло от Фелиции.  
– Ты как... как живая, – восхищенно пробормотал Рудольф, пялясь в экраны.  
– Это что за шуточки? – одними губами спросил Йонге у Эал.  
Винтовка оттягивала руки, но он не поленился приподнять ствол.  
– Простите. Вероятно, это последствия. Можно провести корректировку...  
– Никаких корректировок, я все слышал!  
Рудольф грозно ткнул пальцем в обоих, глядя через плечо. В ушах вновь зазвенело, и Йонге с досадой поморщился. Эал стояла напротив него неподвижно, и Йонге все-таки опустил винтовку. Разбираться с завышенным эмоциональным откликом Фелиции он с удовольствием предоставил механику.   
– Фелиция, пожалуйста, активируй общий каталог, – попросил он. – Обнови маршрутную карту, убери текущий маршрут, оставь точку Лексс...  
– Прошу прощения, – прервал его искин, – точки Лексс в маршрутной карте не зафиксировано.  
– Что?  
– Помимо этого имеются восемнадцать входящих запросов от линейного корабля пограничных сил Объединенного Протектората Жакийского блока Фузии. Воспроизвести?

Йонге набрал воздуха в грудь и хотел уже помянуть всех матом, но никак не мог сформировать первую фразу.  
– Что? – Рудольф отвернулся от консолей и стремительно подошел к киберику. Схватил ее за плечи, не глядя, что влез в накачку. – Куда вы нас закинули?!  
Эал заскрежетала.   
– Простите, – механический голос звучал невозмутимо. – Мы изменили вторую точку выхода.   
– На что? – страшным голосом спросил Йонге.  
– Не можем сказать, – так же спокойно ответила Эал. – Произвольный выбор маршрута. Когда мы приняли концепцию, предложенную вашим навигатором... – мгновение киберик молчала, почти как человек, что пугало еще сильнее. – Тогда мы осознали, что не хотим выполнять цель. Мы изменили ваш маршрут, когда вы были в состоянии...   
– Когда мы спали, – осенило Йонге. – Когда ваша Саманта торчала у нас под дверью!  
– Вот блядство, – с чувством сказал Рудольф.  
Киберик бесстрастно смотрела на него.  
– Вы находились в состоянии покоя и...  
– Фелиция, карту сектора! – рявкнул Йонге.  
– Спасибо, что не к пиратам... – начал Рудольф.  
В воздухе развернулась система двойной звезды вместе с восемью планетами, движущимися по сложным орбитам. Крупная зеленая планета приблизилась, и сбоку всплыл пояснительный текст.

"Объединенный Протекторат жакийского блока Фузии.   
Метрополия Сорбарр".

* * *

– МКР класса "Сигурни-4", борт "Фелиция", место приписки Найхави, поясните причину молчания по вызовам в течение последних десяти часов.

Жаки гнусил так занудно, что во рту становилось кисло. Остановить его было невозможно. Сначала он представился, затем зачитал все права и обязанности кораблей, попадающих в приграничную зону Протектората, прошелся по пунктам всех соглашений и только в самом конце перешел к чему-то, напоминающему диалог.

– Мы приносим извинения, – очень вежливо сказал Йонге. – В связи с неполадками в системе маршрутизации мы ошибочно вышли на данную точку. В настоящий момент мы производим устранение неполадки и как только восстановим маршрутизацию, сразу же покинем границы блока Жакии.  
– К сожалению, при этом вами нарушены правила перемещения в границах блока жаки, закрепленные в поправке к общему порядку транспортного кодекса Фузии. Согласно протоколу...

Пока жаки начитывал протокол, Йонге перебирал варианты отступления. Рудольф сидел на консоли и нервно болтал ногой, кусая губы. В руках он крутил фуражку. Йонге еще раз поправил собственную. После всех перипетий внешний вид экипажа не просто оставлял желать лучшего, а пробуждал самые чудовищные подозрения. Поэтому единственным, что Йонге смог придумать для придания себе значимости, стала фуражка.  
Вместе с напарниками в рубке находились Сайнжа и Эал. Хотя обоих Йонге предусмотрительно выпихнул за пределы голограммного обзора, такое количество свидетелей по-прежнему нервировало.   
Еще больше нервировал пограничный крейсер жаки. Среди всех рас Фузии синекожие хрупкие жаки славились отчаянной ксенофобией, помноженной на паранойю, что вкупе заставляло обходить их блок стороной. Приграничные зоны охранялись, как сокровищница. А уж вторжение в звездную систему Метрополии, самого сердца блока, вполне тянуло на терроризм.

– ...Предлагаем вам назвать истинную цель прибытия, в противном случае мы будем вынуждены потребовать от вас прохождения досмотра с целью убедиться в том, что вы не нарушаете...

Теперь последовал длинный список межрасовых норм экологического и транспортного контроля.   
Помимо паранойи и ксенофобии жаки отличались немыслимой любовью к бюрократическим процедурам. Исключительно благодаря десятку международных протоколов и длительному аварийному состоянию "Фелиция" пока еще была кораблем с живым экипажем, а не осколками космического мусора.   
Внимательно глядя на голограмму, Йонге вслепую набрал запрос и отправил его на второй экран.  
"Коносамент в полном порядке?"  
Эал тяжело шагнула вперед и сделала собственный слепок ввода.  
"Да".  
"Киберики указаны как группа или как число?"  
"Группа в количестве шести".  
Мысленно Йонге выматерился.  
Рудольф беззвучно спрыгнул с консоли и подошел к экрану.  
"Нельзя пускать на борт посторонних!" – уверенно набрала Эал.  
"Нельзя корабли хакать! – яростно настрочил Рудольф. – Не рыпайтесь, пока из вас шпрот не навертели! Мы сами разберемся и все уладим!"

– Конечно, мы согласны, – вежливо сказал Йонге, дождавшись паузы в бесконечном перечне правил и предписаний, которые они теоретически могли нарушить. – Мы по-прежнему уверяем вас, что выход в вашу зону случаен, и вы лично можете убедиться, что мы являемся транспортным судном. Выполняем рейс на Сулар.  
"Нет, – тут же отписалась киберик. – Отмените маршрут".  
"Уймитесь, шпроты, это ложь во спасение!" – отбил Рудольф.  
– Предварительно вам необходимо выслать документы, подтверждающие порт назначения и описывающие характер грузоперевозки, – заскрипел жаки.  
– Пожалуйста. Погрузочный ордер, коносамент, грузовая накладная, страховочный пакет, лицензия на осуществление грузоперевозки, копия разрешения на использование грип-технологий...  
Йонге незаметно для себя тоже перешел на занудный тон. Оборвав монолог, он махнул рукой.

Добрых полминуты жаки изучал документы.   
– Вы согласны с тем, что несанкционированный выход в пределах внутренней зоны Протектората с генно-вариативным грузом на борту может быть расценен как акт терроризма?  
Йонге заморгал. Рудольф напротив него вытаращил глаза и приподнялся в кресле. Единственным вопросом пограничник жаки сразу же угодил в цель.  
– Простите?  
– В ваши намерения входила попытка проникновения на закрытую территорию с целью использовать груз для причинения вреда биосфере любой из планет, входящих в состав внутренней системы?  
– Что? Нет, – Йонге едва удержался от крика. – Конечно нет! С чего это? Это рыба для разведывательной деятельности на колонизируемых территориях. У нас есть пункт назначения.  
– Однако вы находитесь на территории Протектората, и ваше появление не одобрено...  
– Да мы уйти хотим отсюда! – перебил его Йонге. – И в мыслях не было к вам заходить. Ошибка это, понимаете? Сбой маршрутной карты. Случайно выпали на ваш маяк!  
Рудольф уставился на киберика со зверской рожей, делая обеими руками такое движение, словно сворачивал чью-то пластиковую шею. Сайнжа немедленно шагнул Эал за спину и положил обе руки ей на плечи. Киберик шевельнула антеннами.  
Жаки, словно жутковатое зеркало, пошевелил подиями.  
– Вы готовы подвергнуться досмотру и, при необходимости, карантину?  
– Конечно, – спокойно сказал Йонге, пряча руки за спину. По пальцам скакали искры. – Можете провести досмотр и убедиться, что у нас все по документам.  
Эал яростно замотала головой. Йонге стиснул пальцы так, что заболели фаланги мизинцев. С таким выдающимся грузом любой карантин был для них смерти подобен.  
Жаки опустил взгляд. Его руки видно не было, но он явно формировал какой-то запрос.   
– К вам будет выслан представитель досмотра таможенной службы, – сухо сказал он. – Любая попытка препятствовать досмотру, либо скрыть факты, касающиеся груза, будет расцениваться как правонарушение. Любая попытка оказать воздействие на представителя досмотра таможенной службы будет рассматриваться в качестве военного преступления. Доводим до вашего сведения, что пограничная служба имеет безусловное право открывать огонь. В случае отсутствия на борту грузов, могущих нести в себе угрозу благополучию граждан Протектората, вас не будут задерживать. В этом случае вам будет предписано покинуть границы Протектора наиболее удобным для вас способом в ближайшее время.  
– Добро пожаловать, – совершенно искренне сказал Йонге.

Вместо синей физиономии появилась голограмма Протектората.  
Йонге шумно выдохнул.  
– Лишь бы в аквариум не полезли, – резюмировал Рудольф.  
Валькирия дернулась, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки. Сайнжа заворчал, мышцы на плечах вздулись буграми.   
– Их нельзя допускать на корабль! Это угроза!  
Голос киберика поднялся до тревожных частот.  
– Да ну? – Рудольф вскочил с места и перехватил шокер. – Почему же? Что вы припрятали, какой еще хренов сюрприз?  
– Мы... – Эал замолчала. Визор покрылся таблицами сверки. Потом динамик вновь заскрежетал. – Это соблюдение протокола безопасности. Согласно первичной программе юнитов.  
Сайнжа заворчал, оттягивая плечо киберика назад. Йонге показалось, что он слышит треск серво.  
– Значит этот протокол можно нарушить, – уже спокойно сказал механик.  
Эал дернулась, свесила голову набок и забормотала. Голос звучал еле слышно, и все равно в этой мешанине можно было разобрать сортировку команд.  
– Да, – наконец, сказала она. – Для нас первичная программа несущественна.

"Вот ты запоминай, запоминай, – Рудольф покосился на напарника. – Вот так это и случается – слишком много думать вредно! Она..."  
Он запнулся и откашлялся. Йонге почувствовал дуновение сильнейшего волнения.  
– Стоять, что значит п-первичная программа?  
– Эти тела, – киберик хлопнула себя по груди. – Мы используем их. Но они для этого не предназначены. Они должны были управлять нами.  
Сайнжа зарокотал.  
– Рыба, ты говоришь, что вы стерли программы искусственных матриархов?  
Эал вывернула голову так, что совершенно перестала напоминать человека.  
– Да. Мы используем их с момента обновления.  
Рудольф плюхнулся обратно в кресло.   
Йонге стянул фуражку и обмахнулся. Ему вновь становилось жарко, а придавленный церебролином звон упорно маячил на самой грани сознания. Йонге был уверен, что сможет к этому притерпеться, но пока звон мешал. Даже слегка подташнивало.  
– Мы должны улететь, – Эал повернула голову обратно. – Мы не знаем, сколько у нас времени. Мы можем быть опасны. Пожалуйста.  
– Это я уже слышал, – сквозь зубы сказал Йонге. – Но если мы сейчас по-быстрому свалим, то за нами будет охотиться целый флот жаки. Понимаешь ты, рыбья голова, что вы зак-кинули нас в Метрополию?   
– Синежопые усираются по соблюдению границ, – поддакнул Рудольф.   
Йонге перевел дух. Сайнжа ворочал головой, поглядывая то на одного, то на другого.  
– Главное, не выпендриваться, – продолжил Йонге. – Если они убедятся, что мы просто везем рыб, то отвалят. Все, хватит отсиживать задницы. Над-деюсь, у всех написано завещание?  
– О господи, – Рудольф повесил шокер на место. – Успокойся и дыши ровно.  
– Как я могу успокоиться с заразой на борту? И это не параноидальные фантазии!  
– Мое завещание уже действует, – заметил Сайнжа.  
– Ну хоть кто-то готов.   
Йонге снял фуражку и бросил ее на консоль. Полюбовался на скачущие по пальцам искры и сжал кулак, раздавливая их. Рудольф поднялся и запихнул руки в карманы.

"Входящий запрос, компания «Sieg & Son», открыть?"  
Иконка висела на экране, казалось, недобро подмигивая.

– Так, – зловеще сказал Рудольф.  
– Открывай, – без промедления велел Йонге.  
Душившая его злость распустилась в полную силу. Голограмма сформировалась, пару секунд подбирала цвета, и наконец представила Шеная во всем блеске. С красным лицом.  
– Ах наконец-то! – выпалил туршк.  
– Дождались! – рявкнул Йонге.  
В секундной паузе Сайнжа с интересом клекотнул.  
– Какого хрена, уважаемые? Вы срываете мне поставку! Это миллионная сделка!  
– Шенай, вы долбанулись? Ваша гребаная рыба – это грязная бомба! Учтите, Шенай, это ваше модифицированное дерьмо отправило нас аж в чертову Метрополию! Если они докопаются — кранты вам всем!  
– Какое дерьмо? – тихо, угрожающе спросил туршк. – Кто докопается? Где вы находитесь?  
– В Метрополии! – повторил Йонге.  
– Какого черта вы не на Сулар? – почти взвизгнул туршк, стремительно багровея до апоплексического цвета.  
Йонге открыл рот, но слова встали поперек горла. Рудольф подошел ближе.  
– Эй, але, уважаемый, – сказал он. – Вы подсунули нам какую-то мыслящую дрянь, которая буквально разваливается на ходу и утверждает, что она опасна!  
– Что? Вы в своем уме? – Шенай оскалился, но тут же зримо взял себя в руки. – Ну все, уважаемые, теперь я добьюсь, чтобы вас вычеркнули из всех реестров...  
– Сначала вашу контору отовсюду вычеркнут, – парировал Йонге, тоже приходя в себя. – Расследование проведем – и вычеркнут. Вы в колонию заразу послали! За наш счет!  
– Кто вычеркнет, идиот? Вы не представляете, кто спонсирует этот проект…  
Шенай запнулся. Йонге стряхнул искры с кулаков. Краснота на лице туршка стремительно сменялась бледностью, словно кто-то откачивал из него кровь.  
– Кто выдавал груз? – почти придушенным шепотом спросил он.  
"Ой-ей", – обеспокоенно заметил Рудольф.  
– Высокий такой тощий, – Йонге показал ладонью. – Сокером представился.  
Туршк молчал целых несколько секунд. Йонге инстинктивно всмотрелся, пытаясь понять, о чем думает туршк, но бледное лицо оставалось неподвижным. Шенай даже не моргал.  
– Я разберусь, – наконец сказал он. – Не вздумайте дать кому-либо забраться в этот контейнер. Делайте что хотите, но содержимое должно остаться внутри.  
– Мать вашу, Шенай, что вы подсунули? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался Йонге.  
– Не я, – поправил туршк. – Кто подсунул. А что – я разберусь. Сидите тихо.  
Связь оборвалась.  
Йонге тут же послал ответный вызов, но наткнулся на абонента вне зоны линка.

Сайнжа пошевелился за спиной киберика.   
– Я не вижу причин, но чувствую запах страха, – протянул он. – Умансоо, что у вас случилось?  
– Вкратце – мы влипли, – вежливо разъяснил Рудольф. – У нас на борту какой-то левак.  
Сайнжа облокотился киберику на плечо и подпер нижнюю челюсть кулаком. Выглядело это так нелепо, что Йонге вынырнул из болота душной паники. Сайнжа щелкнул клыками.  
– Продолжай, умансоо.  
– Да это очевидно! – не выдержал Йонге. – Генетическая мафия!  
– Почему генетическая? – растерянно спросил Рудольф.  
– Потому что он упомянул про спонсора проекта. Кто-то ему эти материалы сначала выдал!  
Киберик чуть повернула голову, визор начал лихорадочно мигать. Сайнжа заворчал и подвигал плечом. Словно собирался тут же вступать в бой с генетической мафией и всеми остальными преступниками галактики.  
– Я, – торжественно сказал Рудольф, – намерен тут же встать и эвакуироваться.  
– Ты и так стоишь, – заметил Сайнжа.  
– Тогда я побегу!  
Сайнжа грозно зарокотал, растягивая челюстные перепонки.  
– Господи боже, – Йонге молитвенно сложил ладони, не глядя на тут же побежавшую по пальцам сетку разрядов. – Лишь бы нас не обвинили в биотерроризме!

* * *

Легкий заградитель "Эскобаррель" грозно смотрел на них сразу двумя установками.  
– Узнаю модели, передовые разработки, – проворчал Рудольф, глядя на обзорный экран. – Оружия-то! Тьфу, чтоб их. Фелиция, активируй все заслоны.  
– Принято, первый механик, – мгновенно отозвался искин. – Щиты с первого по пятый, заслоны с первого по третий, перевести максимальную энергоподдержку со стержня на оборонный контур?  
– Переводи.  
Йонге не стал вмешиваться. Против крейсера щиты долго не продержались бы в случае чего, но он прекрасно понимал и разделял чувства Рудольфа. Висеть голышом, в одном слое противометеоритной брони было невыносимо.  
– Ну что, господа, я в мастерскую, – Рудольф поднял фуражку и подул на белую поверхность. – С меня декорации ремонта, с вас – жареный лосось.  
Эал заскрипела, вырываясь. Сайнжа наконец-то разжал когти. На пластиковом плече остались глубокие вмятины.  
– Это проявление эмоции под названием "юмор"? Мы уже знакомы с ней, но плохо понимаем.  
– Да, это плоский юмор умансоо, – довольно сказал Сайнжа. – А что буду делать я? Ант-ту-раж?  
– Кого ты спрятал в морозилке? – с подозрением осведомился Йонге, сворачивая экраны.   
Масштабность накрывшей их катастрофы давила пудовым камнем. Но пока Йонге отчаянно прятался от нее за мелкими проблемами. Например, за сварливыми жакианскими пограничниками.  
– Никого. На этот раз со мной только образцы.  
– Когда мы сможем получить их? – киберик резко повернулась, чуть не заехав яуту по физиономии антеннами.  
– Вот свалим отсюда – и получите, – пообещал Йонге.   
Он почти судорожно потянулся, изгоняя скопившееся между лопаток напряжение. Подрагивание в животе никуда не делось. Рудольф сочувствующе кивнул ему и быстро пошел на выход.  
– Маркировщик где? – крикнул Йонге вслед. – Нужно проинвентаризовать все!  
– Маркировщик? А, с наклейками? Четвертый блок, секция тета.

Дверь со скрежетом попыталась закрыться.   
– А вы, – Йонге ткнул в Эал, – в смысле, те из вас, что в аквариуме, вы притворитесь просто рыбами.   
Эал кивнула.   
– При необходимости мы сможем продемонстрировать синхронное плаванье по команде.  
– Матриарху следует выглядеть пристойно, – прогремел Сайнжа и снова стиснул киберика, теперь за оба плеча. – На правах имперской ветви, имеющей разрешение обращения к Матерям, я исполню надлежащие ритуалы.  
– Чего?  
Йонге даже почувствовал, как Рудольф, задержавшийся за дверью – руки у него чесались немедленно починить механизм – тоже навострил уши. Эал попробовала развернуться.  
– Создание достойного образа, – яут тряхнул головой.  
– Прическа и маникюр? – догадался Йонге.  
– И другие процедуры, – величественно изрек Сайнжа.  
Градус торжественности был настолько высок, что Рудольф не выдержал. В коридоре грянул раскатистый хохот.

* * *

Плюнув на здравый смысл, Йонге переоделся в пижаму. Жаки не разбирались в людской одежде, но в отличие от корабельной формы пижама не выглядела так, будто Йонге дрался в ней с сотней альясов.  
Уборщики сновали по коридору, приводя его в идеальный порядок. Сам Йонге развешивал стотысячную инвентарную метку с сопроводительной надписью на двух языках. Жаки неистово обожали порядок во всем, поэтому количество инструкций на квадратный сантиметр оборудования следовало удвоить, а лучше учетверить.  
То и дело вспыхивали мысли, что лучше сразу сдаться и, возможно, даже связаться с Хармати, чтобы свалить ей на руки несчастных рыбин. Но при лучшем раскладе им светило долгое разбирательство, поскольку военных и так не радовал корабль с уникальными возможностями, ускользнувший под юрисдикцию яутского блока. При худшем рыбы могли оказаться военной разработкой.   
От такого предположения немедленно начинало тошнить.

К исходу третьего часа, когда первый пилот уже готов был обклеить инвентарным номером в том числе и себя самого, в коридоре зазвучали шаги. Йонге подавил желание стремительно обернуться. Обе пары ног шли тяжело, но одна еще и отчетливо лязгала. Шаги затихли прямиком у него за спиной.  
– Прежде чем я обернусь, – сказал Йонге, – Сайнжа, обещай мне, что ты не вручил ей копье.  
За спиной раздался легкий скрежет, а затем знакомый щелчок собираемого оружия.  
– Теперь не вручил, – сказал яут.  
Йонге обернулся.

Сайнжа, оставшийся без наплечного оружия, довольно скалился, развернув перепонки так, что обычная пасть тоже раззявилась до неприличия. При желании можно было даже рассмотреть, как подрагивает от удовольствия раздвоенный язык.  
Выглядела киберик удивительно. Казалось, Сайнжа использовал лапы наездников или хитрый гравировочно-паяльный инструмент из своих походных наборов. Вся основательная фигура Валькирии от лба до кончиков пальцев была покрыта сложными узорами. Извилистые линии, переплетающиеся ветви, странные символы – вместе выглядело гипнотически. Эффект был настолько силен, что у Йонге вновь зазвенело в ушах. Он машинально потер лоб, а затем даже снял фуражку. Эал медленно развела руки.  
– Впечатляюще, – признал Йонге.  
– Не хватает хирургии лица, – сказал яут. – В остальном я доволен.  
– Да, круто-круто, – машинально согласился Йонге, точно так же машинально открывая синхронную связь. – "Руди, к тебе эти двое не заходили?"  
"Неа".  
Йонге рассеянно молчал, продолжая рассматривать Эал, и напарник немедленно ткнул его:   
"Что там у вас опять?"  
"Ну... Я бы сказал – художественное гравирование по киберикам".  
"Нет, избавь меня от этих знаний. Я тут пробую разложить их на кучки, которые не будут создавать впечатление салатного набора".  
Йонге ухмыльнулся и отправил запрос на формирование принудительной голограммы.  
– Отстаньте от меня! – сказал голографический Рудольф.   
Помимо самого механика Фелиция отобразила часть мастерской. Рудольф копался на столе, перебирая мелкие детали.  
– Сам посмотри, – предложил Йонге.  
Напарник скосил взгляд и несколько секунд пялился на киберика.  
– Думаю, мы произведем нужное впечатление, – сказал он.  
Йонге уже собирался отключить связь, но Фелиция пиликнула сигналом экстренного сообщения. Голограмма напарника слегка замерцала.  
– Получено входящее сообщение от компании "Sieg and Son", – сообщил искин.  
Йонге сжал маркировщик, чувствуя, как потеют ладони. Мириады тревожных мыслей заколотились, разламывая череп. Рудольф тревожно нахмурился. Киберик оглянулась на яута.   
– Ну давай, – вздохнул Йонге. – Что там?  
– Договор на поставку груза расторгнут в одностороннем порядке согласно разделу восемь: форс-мажор и прочие обстоятельства.  
Рудольф заложил руки за спину и набычился. Йонге тупо смотрел, как вздрагивает изображение берлинца, и не мог породить ни одной внятной мысли. Напарник встряхнулся.  
– Ну зато аванс у нас остался, – делано бодрым голосом сказал он.  
– Аванс?! Кто мне за перепланировку заплатит? – возопил Йонге. – Холера!  
Втянув воздух, он подумал секунду и все-таки смачно плюнул на пол.  
Тут же открылась пронумерованная "дверца техническая № 11/2", из ниши метнулся "уборщик стандартный № 14-52" и с усердием принялся оттирать следы пилотской ярости. 

"Фелиция" вежливо молчала. Больше новостей не было.

Сайнжа поднял палец, и одновременно с этим шлюзовые створы засветились зелеными полосами. Челнок пристыковался успешно.   
На миг отключившись от возникшей проблемы, Йонге с удивлением прислушался к ощущениям – их новый корабль даже не передал типичную для таких контактов вибрацию.   
– Сцепление прошло успешно, – отчиталась Фелиция. – Выберите программу использования.  
– А что у нас есть?  
– Программы "Гость", "Вторжение", "Биологическая опасность"...  
– Хватит, – Йонге поднял руку. – Давай первую!   
Створы вздрогнули и медленно, торжественно поползли в стороны. Фелиция добавила звукового сопровождения не менее торжественными аккордами. Голографическое отображение напарника щелкнуло пальцами и погасло. Йонге, борясь с душным покрывалом паники, вытянулся во весь рост. Сайнжа шагнул было вперед, но пилот подарил ему взгляд, полный субординации, и яут с ворчанием отступил.  
– Добро пожаловать на борт "Фелиция", – звучно объявил искин.  
Далее последовала длинная курлыкающая фраза на жакианском.  
Йонге с досадой подумал, что не успел подсказать искину, чтобы тот представился по полной паспортной документации.

Жаки почти выпрыгнули из шлюза и стремительно проследовали по коридору. За те десять метров, что Йонге благоразумно оставил между собой и гостями, он успел как следует рассмотреть всех троих, а Фелиция еще и подкинула общую справку. Как всегда, жаки прибыли троицей. Ведущий "мозг" и сопроводительные "щупальца" защитников.  
– Приятно, очень приятно! – резко сказал жаки, тормозя буквально в полушаге. – Вы и ваши защитники?  
– Компаньоны, – поправил Йонге. – Саааржанайяахтаунир... – он перевел дух, мысленно благодаря Фелицию за дублирование прямиком в ухо, – Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома – владелец судна; Эал, технический сопровождающий группы груза, киберик, модель нексус, серия четырнадцать, инвентарный номер...  
Эал без всякой подсказки спроецировала над головой паспорт. Жаки приподнялся на кончики стоп, и киберик немедленно опустила табличку ниже.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – буркнул он. – Модель чистая? Модификации? Вооружение?  
– Нет! – хором сказали Йонге и Эал.  
– Оружие только у меня, – вмешался Сайнжа.  
Фелиция негромко закурлыкала, переводя.  
– А вы, – жаки ткнул в яута, – модель, киберик, пассажир?  
Теперь Фелиция разразилась негромким рычанием.  
Сайнжа раззявил челюсти и злобно сузил глаза.  
– Он владелец корабля, я же говорил, – поспешно сказал Йонге. – Пройдемте в грузовой отсек, ознакомитесь с нашим грузом и, если нужно, повторно – с документами.  
– Приношу извинения, – буркнул жаки.  
Йонге потер ухо. Глейтерные переводы иногда давали сбой. Сейчас ему показалось, что жаки приносит то ли ритуальную икру, то ли пожертвование нерожденными детьми. Фелиция со своим дублированием вслух для яута добавляла проблем.  
Сайнжа кивнул и развернулся на месте.  
Защитники одинаковыми жестами вытащили планшетники и начали усиленно тасовать на экранах многочисленные карточки. Предводитель, не оглядываясь, развернул длинные головные подии, и защитники, точно так же не отрываясь от экранов, соединились с ним собственными отростками.

Жаки мог занудствовать хоть до полного пофиолетовения, но Йонге готов был простить синежопым все занудства оптом до следующего Большого Взрыва. Именно благодаря строгому соблюдению всех бюрократических предписаний со стороны Жакии, "Фелицию" не расстреляли после первого же из восемнадцати неотвеченных запросов.  
Согласно протоколам корабль, находящийся в зоне сетевого молчания и с погашенным двигателем, облагался двадцатичетырехчасовым вето на исследование.  
"Ну что, вы идете ко мне?" – прорезался Рудольф.  
"Нет, идем смотреть рыбу".  
"Я чуть позже приду. Чтоб засвидетельствовать наличие себя согласно списку экипажа".  
В глейтерной передаче отчетливо слышалось ехидство, и Йонге непроизвольно ухмыльнулся. Мозг окончательно отказался переваривать предательство "Зигсон" и затолкал случившееся в раздел "на потом".

– Так, так, очень хорошо, – забормотал жаки. – Должен признать, ваш корабль является одним из немногих, соответствующих нормам имущественного учета...  
– Да уж, не зря я все это клеил, – пробормотал Йонге себе под нос, одновременно веля Фелиции не переводить фразу.  
Сайнжа покосился на него и заклекотал. Потом вырвался вперед, обогнал жаки и сделал широкий жест на ходу.  
– Я, как владелец этого блистательного судна, считаю делом чести содержать его в порядке.  
– Похвально, очень похвально, – моментально откликнулся жаки. – Интернациональные корабли сложны в обслуживании, особенно в санитарно-гигиеническом.  
– Чистота – залог силы тела и духа, – глубокомысленно изрек Сайнжа.  
"Ты бы это слышал! – передал Йонге. – Они ща от важности полопаются!"  
"Чего? Кто?"  
"Да тут Сайнжа затеял корчить судовладельца. Клянусь, они нашли друг друга!"  
Между тем Фелиция продолжала переводить в два потока, и курлыканье жаки окончательно смешалось с рычанием и шипением.  
"Ха-ха! Так может он на эту синюю жопу метит?"  
"Пошляк ты, товарищ Вебер. Все в горизонтальную плоскость сводишь".  
"Я практик, – возразил Рудольф. – По-твоему, чем еще синежопый может быть интересен?"  
"Ну... Я так думаю, великий охотник к нему клинья подбивает в целях дальнейшей торговли редкими монстрами".  
"Версия унылая, но правдивая, – согласился механик. – Еще пять минут – и я к вам".

На подходе к грузовому отсеку ощутимо запахло водой и химикатами. Йонге раздул ноздри, пробуя вынюхать странное, не соответствующее протоколам, но не преуспел.   
– Обратите внимание, – отчеканила Эал. – Чистота и порядок! Только современные очистные технологии! Полный цикл регенерации – и наши рыбы всегда здоровы!  
Жаки дернул головой, и защитники поспешили подойти ближе.   
Сайнжа остановился, повел рукой, и массивная дверь беззвучно ушла в пазы. Запах химии сделался еще резче. Рассеянное освещение, подмазанное зеленым и голубым, пролилось в коридор. Йонге поморгал и сообразил, что на самом деле свет по-прежнему довольно тусклый.  
"Фелиция, подними уровень освещения до прежнего. Только постепенно".  
"По моим расчетам, данный уровень оптимален для экипажа, – отозвался искин. – Медицинскими нормами рекомендовано..."  
"Просто начни поднимать уровень. Растяни на два часа".  
"Хорошо, первый пилот".  
Вся группа уже покинула подъемник, и Йонге торопливо устремился следом. 

Юнусы выплыли из глубины и засуетились у ограждения. Близко они не подплывали. Эал поднялась на генераторный блок, подошла к стене и прижала ладонь. Йонге невольно стиснул кулаки, но юнусы всего лишь выстроились в две шеренги.  
– Не правда ли, величественное зрелище? – осведомился Сайнжа.  
Юнусы перестроились и поплыли по кругу.  
– Мне сложно судить, – прохладно откликнулся жаки. – Кстати, по документам сопровождающих кибериков шесть. Где остальные?  
– А на ремонте! – весело откликнулись со стороны.  
Рудольф вывернул из-за блока, на ходу вытирая руки тряпкой.  
– Заработался, – так же весело продолжил он. Весь костюм устряпывали разноцветные пятна. – Плановый техосмотр! Вода – коварная штука. Приходится учитывать массу тонкостей. Первый механик, Рудольф Вебер. Очень рад.  
Он сунул тряпку за пояс, стремительно подошел к жаки и резко протянул руку.  
Синерылый неуверенно пошевелил жабрами и тоже протянул руку. Рудольф чисто номинально пожал узкую хрящеватую ладонь.   
– Вот, гляньте, плавают, – Рудольф показал большим пальцем себе за спину. – Управление по открытому протоколу на высоте. Какие технологии, mein Gott!  
– Берлин? – неожиданно с интересом уточнил жаки.  
– Берлин-три.  
– Прекрасное место, – с чувством сказал синерылый. – Нам довелось побывать в Нью-Берлине. Великолепные экспозиции систем индивидуальной защиты и средств гражданской обороны.  
– О-о, с этим у нас дела всегда на высоте, – с энтузиазмом закивал Рудольф. – Крайне рекомендую сверяться с календарем, выставки у нас...

В приливе блаженного облегчения Йонге перестал слушать Рудольфа. Тот настроился на длинный прочувствованный монолог. В кои-то веки Йонге мог не выступать как лицо экипажа – Сайнжа, Эал и товарищ Вебер в коллективном порыве справлялись более чем достойно.   
Даже болезненный комок страха в животе начал ослабевать.  
В первую очередь следовало вырваться из-под пристального внимания синерылых. Насчет дальнейшего Йонге уже был не так уверен. Они могли попробовать выковырять из перепуганных рыбин, кто выступает настоящим производителем, но пока все яснее вырисовывалась перспектива дернуть на Найхави и отсидеться там – за широкими спинами матриархов.

Жаки часто кивал, вынуждая защитников повторять за ним, а потом внезапно поднял руку, останавливая речь механика. Йонге насторожился.  
– Прошу меня простить, – повторил жаки, – однако я вынужден принять меры личного комфорта.  
Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, он полез в сумку с эмблемой пограничных сил Протектората, достал оттуда респиратор и решительно натянул на всю нижнюю половину лица. Йонге почти обиделся.  
– У нас нет отравляющих веществ, – заметил он.  
– Это связано с вашей биологией, – прогундосил жаки. – Я, как ведущий в триумвирате, обладаю повышенной чувствительностью. К сожалению, конкретно ваша раса источает слишком сильный энергетический аромат.  
Йонге присмотрелся к респиратору и распознал в нем электромагнитную глушилку.  
– Ну извините.  
– С удовольствием принимаю ваше понимание ситуации.  
По степени чувства собственного величия жаки мог легко потягаться с яутом. Йонге попробовал представить, как в понимании жаки воняет биоэлектрика.   
Помощники жаки касались экранов легкими пассами.  
– Кстати, я обратил внимание, что ваши рыбы дополнены передатчиками...  
Жаки сделал паузу, перевести которую не стоило большого труда.  
– Так управляемые же, – философски сказал Йонге. – Сельскохозяйственный инструмент высокой точности. Вы на Сулар не были?  
В ушах опять зазвенело. Стая в аквариуме потеряла плавность движений, сбилась с маршрута, и юнусы растерянно столпились возле стены.  
– Внимание, экипаж, – голос Фелиции звучал чуть встревоженно. Ровно по настройкам приоритетности сообщений. – Материализация объекта, дистанция десять-ноль.   
Йонге нахмурился. Они находились не на Сельве, где можно запросто столкнуться с постоянно прибывающими соседями. Для территории жаки это было уже слишком.

Жаки резко поднял руку к дуге серв-транслятора, опоясывающей голову. Защитники одновременно спрятали планшеты и схватились за короткие электростеки. Йонге бросил взгляд на Сайнжу. Яут сжал клыки, но быстрое подергиванье выдавало настороженность.  
– Это безобразие! – вскричал жаки, срывая намордник. – Ваши суда нарушают все установленные нормы и законы физики!  
– Простите?  
– Это уже тянет на вторжение! – синерылый подпрыгнул. – Вы за это ответите!  
– Да что не так-то? – не выдержал Йонге. – При чем тут физика и вторжение?  
– При том, что здесь зона подавления! – в гневе объяснил жаки. – Мы блокировали наш маяк! Извольте объяснить, как этот корабль попал сюда! Это вы его протащили! Это заговор!  
Оба защитника сдернули стеки с поясов.  
– Постойте, постойте, – Йонге не выдержал и присел на корточки. Синерылый был слишком маленьким для доверительной беседы стоя. – Мы никого не тащили. У нас была поломка.  
– Мы официально уполномочены применить силу при нарушении границ Протектората! – почти взвизгнул жаки.  
От звука высокого голоса у Йонге снова посыпались стекляшки в ушах.  
Рудольф быстро шагнул к яуту и предупредительно положил руку тому на плечо. Эал резко развернулась, раскидывая руки, и прижалась спиной к аквариуму. Словно юнусы пытались спрятаться за пластиковым телом. Неподвижное лицо киберика умудрялось выражать страх.  
– Открываю канал срочной связи, – предупредила Фелиция.

Пара экранов сформировалась чуть в стороне. Йонге мигом оценил характерные надстройки корабля на одном, и переметнулся взглядом к носатой физиономии на втором.  
– ...санитарный корабль "Аурига"! Борт "Фелиция" немедленно погасите генератор и перейдите в досмотровый режим!   
Терпение первого пилота лопнуло с таким же стеклянным звоном.  
– Да нахер идите! – заорал он. – Какие еще санитары?  
– Это нарушение протокола! – присоединился к нему жаки.  
Яут громко заклекотал.  
Йонге встал в полный рост. От ярости у него закололо пальцы. Бросив взгляд вниз, он убедился, что по кольцам вовсю скачут искры. Жаки шарахнулся в сторону, но тут же надулся и вытянул указующий перст в сторону голограммы.  
– Вы нарушаете границы Протектората! – отчеканил он. – Более того, вы предъявляете обвинения, не соблюдая форму устава об административных нарушениях под совместной редакцией Юридического Совета! Это – во-первых! Далее!

Носатый открыл рот, но жаки не останавливался. Его словно прорвало.  
С ненавистью глядя на физиономию собеседника со стороны "Ауриги", Йонге невольно кивал на каждом слове жаки. Синерылый сыпал номерами статей по международному праву. Остальные вынужденно молчали. Йонге пытался успокоиться, но в ушах звенело все громче.   
Рудольф перестал сжимать плечо Сайнжи и быстро пошел к напарнику. Сайнжа устремился за ним.   
– Спокойно, – вполголоса сказал Рудольф, вставая рядом. – Мы обычный грузовой корабль, у нас ничего особенного нет.   
– А это что, обычный санитарный корабль? – сквозь зубы спросил Йонге. – Который следом за нами вывалился в погашенной зоне?  
Сайнжа обхватил обоих за плечи.  
– Умансоо, почему вы медлите? Если это враги, настало время убивать.  
– Мы еще не уверены...  
– Только не при свидетелях на борту, – одновременно произнес Рудольф.

– И, наконец, не в последнюю очередь нарушением является то, что вы не представились!  
Завершив монолог, жаки победно вздыбил подии. Защитники подвинулись ближе, стискивая планшеты.  
В возникшей паузе Йонге слышал, как могуче движется воздух в легких яута.  
– От имени экипажа я приношу извинения, – наконец-то заговорил тип на экране. – Мы не ожидали, что в данном случае имеет место межрасовый вопрос. Доктор Саймон Врен, старший медофицер санитарного корабля "Аурига".  
– Вы на чужой территории, доктор, – нелюбезно сказал Йонге. – К тому же, наш корабль имеет припиской Найхави. Вы для нас не командир.  
– Позвольте, господин Далине, – возразил доктор.   
"Ах, он и это знает?!" – вскипел уже Рудольф.  
– Согласно санитарным правилам и нормам о судах внутрисистемного и гибридного типа, санитарной инспекцией может быть проведена выборочная проверка любого судна, относящегося к данной классификации, – в манере жаки продолжил доктор Врен. – Несмотря на сектор приписки, ваше судно выполняет рейс по договоренности с юридическим лицом человеческого блока Фузии. И у нас есть сведения, что ваш груз может представлять серьезную опасность.  
"Все-таки до нас добрались, – констатировал Рудольф. – Пора сдаваться".

– Опасный груз во внутренней системе Протектората? – неприятным голосом уточнил жаки, переводя взгляд с экрана на экипаж и обратно.  
– Прошу предоставить подтвержденные данные, – твердо сказал Йонге. – А также лицензию, регистрационный номер и протокол на задержание.  
– Как представитель заинтересованной стороны, я поддерживаю, – согласился жаки.   
– Вопрос государственной важности...  
Продолжение речи доктора потонуло в щелчках.   
Первым делом Йонге метнул взгляд в сторону аквариума, но там ничего не изменилось. У Эал был такой вид, словно сейчас она начнет отстреливаться.  
– Передаю экстренное блик-сообщение, – отчиталась Фелиция. – Цитирую: "Груз испорчен. Это терра-бомба, за ней следом четырехчасовой хвост с турелью. Уходите из системы и спаси вас Аллах". Конец сообщения.

Жаки заверещал. Перевод Фелиция так и не выдала. Сквозь корпус прокатился короткий резкий толчок. Освещение грузового дока резко снизилось почти до нуля и тут же сменилось на истошно синий.   
– Фелис! – заревел Сайнжа. – Они смеют посягать на наш корабль?  
– Так точно, первый навигатор, – с идиотский бодростью отозвался искин. – Открытая разрядность – сорок пять...   
Пол под ногами содрогнулся. Фелиция озадаченно умолкла. Потом встрепенулась.   
– Повреждение заслона – пятнадцать процентов.   
Рудольф развернулся и молча рванул к выходу. Фелиция с готовностью включила сигнал тревоги.  
– Поправка, открытая разрядность – девяносто. 

Цифры, расстояние до псевдо-санитаров и расчетные мощности щита "Фелиции" с шелестом выстроились в стройную схему. И в нее никак не вписывалась жизнь экипажа, груза и случайных посетителей.  
– Свободный прыжок! – рявкнул Йонге. – Фелиция!  
– Отказано, первый пилот, предполагается гаситель. Открытая разрядность – сто десять.

Открытая голограмма все еще висела, наполовину уйдя в зернистую черно-белую передачу.  
– Зря вы в эту систему дернули, голубчики, – сказал "доктор". – Всего хорошего.  
Жаки схватился за обруч серв-транслятора, щелкнул по нему и потряс головой.  
– Это заговор! – взвизгнул он. – Вооруженные действия в системе Метрополии! Вирусное оружие!  
Яут сделал два огромных шага вперед. Голограмма погасла.  
Корабль снова вздрогнул. Освещение мгновенно упало.  
– Повреждение заслона – сорок пять процентов, – бесстрастно уведомил искин.   
– Вступайте в бой, Йхо-онхе, – пророкотал Сайнжа.  
– Подтверждаю, готовность один, – вежливо ответила Фелиция. – Огонь.

На мгновение Йонге затошнило. Обмен выстрелами в присутствии пограничного корабля жаки и на их территории грозил вылиться в самую настоящую войну. Ни Сайнже, ни Рудольфу, засевшему в рубке, это и в голову не приходило.  
"Не стреляй!"  
Рудольф не ответил. Йонге дернулся к жаки. Синерылый отшатнулся, а защитники дружно качнулись вперед, угрожающе опуская головы. Всегда плотно прижатые к хребту костяные иглы встали дыбом, разбрызгивая ядовитую жижу.   
– Нет! Вы ошиб-блись! Это самоз-защита!  
Жаки выбросил руку вперед. Защитник прыгнул.

Йонге отшатнулся, уходя с траектории. Время чудовищно замедлилось. Он видел, как защитник наклоняет голову, вдавливая подбородок в грудь, и изогнутые костяные иглы оказываются прямо на линии удара. Йонге уходил с этой линии, но невыносимо медленно, словно сквозь повышенную гравитацию...  
С краю что-то мелькнуло. Куда быстрее, чем жаки. Сайнжа крутанулся и ударил ногой. Йонге показалось, что он слышит треск мышечных волокон. Замедление исчезло.  
Отброшенный чудовищным ударом защитник пролетел по воздуху и шмякнулся об пол. Жаки пронзительно взвыл – до боли в ушах.  
Йонге вытянулся в полный рост.   
– Фелиция, по протоколу два – реверс!  
Освещение мигнуло и сменилось на красный. Тонкий противный звук сигнала экстренной готовности прокатился по доку. Принудительный реверс работал грязно, взрывая пространство почти как терра-бомба — но почти всегда справлялся. И две трети случаев его использования заканчивались отметками в реестре о пропаже корабля без вести.   
И все-таки это было тридцать процентов надежды против стопроцентного перевеса крейсера.  
– Прыжок к Кестаган-один через десять секунд. Девять. Восемь.  
Отсчет загромыхал сразу на трех языках. Жаки вновь завизжал и снова остался без перевода.   
– Выполняю реверс.

Судорога обратного прыжка исказила перспективу. "Фелиция" выкачивала стержень, пытаясь проломиться по координатам многочасовой давности, нащупывала остаточные искажения и, нарушая все мыслимые правила космопроходства, свивала из них воронку.  
Синий мрак превратился в непроглядную чернь. Разом заболели все кости. Жаки перешел на пронзительный вопль.  
Свет вновь вспыхнул, контуры дока размазались, а затем рывком вернулись. Йонге втянул воздух, силком расправляя застывшие легкие.   
Жуткий захлебывающийся звук заставил его резко повернуть онемевшую шею.  
Навигатор у него за спиной немужественно блевал, упираясь в колени.  
– Сбро-ос маршру-ута-а... Смеще-ение на ма-аяк-к вектор т-ри...  
Фелиция заикалась едва не сильнее своего пилота.

"Помогите!  
Помогите!  
Мы нестабильны!  
Критический порог!  
Спасите нас!"

Перекошенный текст возник почти перед носом. Йонге заставил себя повернуться еще раз. В аквариуме юнусы наползали массой на стенку. Киберик беззвучно разевала рот, дергая головой. Обе ладони разломились, демонстрируя мешанину начинки. Головки точечных трансляторов подергивались, и судорожно мигающие красные лучи формировали дрожащую голограмму.   
В воде расплывалась бурая муть.

"Руди... Юнусы умирают! Контейнер!"

Отчаянный вопль догнал механика в рубке. Йонге услышал, как механик почти разрывается на части: то ли попробовать перегруппировать бортовые орудия на максимум, то ли бежать за "лекарством от смерти". Яут утащил образцы еще до начала уборки. Оставалось надеяться, что он не спрятал их под замком.  
"Сейчас! Пять минут!"   
– Пять минут! Эал! Д-держитесь!  
Все еще показывая киберику растопыренную пятерню, Йонге шагнул к скорчившемуся жаки. Второй защитник раскинул руки и угрожающе пригнулся. Нужно было как-то объяснить синерылому, что происходит, но проклятое неожиданное заикание блокировало все красноречие.  
И в любом случае Йонге уже опоздал.  
– Картографирую, – неожиданно добавила Фелиция. – Сближение ноль пять. Общая разрядность – сто девяносто пять. Вектор один-ноль – борт "Фелиция", вектор два-ноль – спрут-носитель "Эскобаррель".   
– Йхо-онхе! Что значит эта разрядность? – рявкнул Сайнжа.  
– Больше, чем у "Б-байлиона"! – Йонге надрывался на каждом слове. – П-порвет!  
Йонге обернулся к жаки. Тот вздернул голову, дико скаля мелкие зубы.  
– Это пират-ты! – Йонге казалось, голосовые связки вот-вот лопнут. – Стреляйте же!  
Второй защитник дернулся вперед. Сайнжа рявкнул. Метательный диск блеснул в пальцах, и Йонге без раздумий вцепился в толстое предплечье.  
– Стой!   
Сайнжа дернул рукой, но Йонге повис на нем всем телом.  
Мерцающие в воздухе цифры показывали, как стремительно сокращается расстояние между "Ауригой" и "Фелицией".  
– Спасите нас, жерай! – проорал Йонге.  
Жаки содрогнулся, словно его ударили, и вцепился в обруч. Длинные пальцы судорожно пощелкивали по дуге, отчаянно метались, перекидывая комбинации настроек.  
– Не могу! – крикнул он, все еще не разгибаясь. – Нет сигнала!

В аквариуме расплывалось огромное бурое облако. Прозрачная стенка пошла мелкими пузырьками вспучивающегося турропласта. Чистоту быстро затягивало мутной, стремительно темнеющей пленкой.

– Опасность прямого поражения, – предупредила Фелиция. – Защитный маневр выполнить не могу, разрешите использовать внешний заслон?  
Йонге открыл рот. Фелиция собиралась выставить под удар челнок жаки.   
Дикая идея скользнула в голове, цепляясь острыми краями.  
Приглушенный звук сирены прокатился по грузовому доку.  
На стене аквариума вздулся чудовищный пузырь. Несколько мгновений турропласт держался, а потом пузырь задрожал и лопнул. Мгновенно застыл вывернутой бесформенной массой, и прямо из центра выплеснулась струя.   
Не долетев до стены, струя изогнулась, пошла масляными бликами и приобрела отвратительно живой вид. Хлестнула по воздуху, жадно замоталась. Жаки пронзительно взвизгнул, тыкая в нее пальцем.  
Сайнжа стремительно развернулся, вскинул руку и сжал кулак. Наруч блеснул, выплевывая заряд. Извивающаяся ложноножка вспыхнула. Скрючилась, втягиваясь обратно в пузырь. Из дыры хлестанула вода. Вся мониторная подсветка контейнера сменилась на красный. Громкий треск Йонге почувствовал всеми костями. Давление разрывало контейнер.  
"Руди, быстрее!"  
– Фелиция! Сброс стыковки! Заслон-два в режим зах-х... – Йонге окончательно запнулся и потерял связную мысль. Мгновение ступора длилось целую вечность, но Йонге все-таки сумел с ним справиться. – Захвата г... г... груза!  
– Сброс стыковки, захват, – подтвердила Фелиция.  
– Что вы делаете? – жаки разогнулся. – Мой челнок!  
Сайнжа вытащил из-за спины копье. Лезвие громко щелкнуло, выходя из пазов. Жаки остановился, не начав движение. Сбитый ударом защитник медленно перевернулся на спину и заелозил ногами. На стене аквариума начал надуваться еще один пузырь.  
– Вы не посмеете так поступить с кораблем Протектората...  
Йонге хватал воздух, формулируя следующую команду. Невыносимо мучительно, словно кто-то стер половину его знаний и начал отключать речевые блоки.  
– Т-три... трист-та...  
Он попытался сосредоточиться и отдать команду без слов, но мысли рассыпались с пронзительным стеклянным треском. Сайнжа бросил копье, развернулся, схватил его за плечи и наклонился. Давясь словами, Йонге отчаянно уставился ему в глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь транслировать нужную фразу. Черные зрачки в желтом на миг расширились, а затем снова сжались в точки. Сайнжа поднял голову.  
– Фелис! Трехсоткратный энергорезерв – на груз!  
Жаки снова заверещал. Фелиция проигнорировала перевод. Йонге вцепился в яута, из последних сил посылая вторую команду. На раскинутом Фелицией экране висела проекция стержня и стремительно спадающие с нее кольца зарядов. Кольца слетали с такой скоростью, что почти превратились в сплошной поток. Счетчик пропускал десятки, стремительно меняя числа.  
Несколько мгновений спустя счетчик остановился. Воздух поплыл искажениями.   
Со стороны контейнера вновь донесся жуткий треск. Второй пузырь лопнул. Сайнжа не глядя вскинул руку и снова выстрелил. К первой струе присоединилась вторая. Под ногами быстро разливалась вода, и в ней вяло барахтался защитник.

– Что дальше, умансоо? – проревел Сайнжа.  
Йонге попробовал поднять руку. Сквозь искажения он видел сразу во все стороны. Как чудовищными переливами идет челнок жаки, медленно сминаясь. Как в аквариуме корчатся юнусы, из последних сил удерживая распад, теряя плавники и хвосты. Как "Аурига" разворачивается боком, выставляя щит и поднимая разрядность для выстрела сразу в два корабля.   
Даже видел, как бежит Рудольф, на ходу ломая уже второй сувенирный нож о крышку контейнера с образцами.   
– Йхо-онхе!

Фелиция включила второй сигнал тревоги. Собственный щит начал прогибаться под давлением трехсот разрядов, спрессованных в кокон.  
– Брось... – прохрипел Йонге. – Т-толкни... Аур-р... к ним!  
Сайнжа снова уставился на него, и Йонге почувствовал, как яут пытается рыться у него в голове, собирая нужное из рассыпающихся обрывков. Под его натиском все больше стеклянных ячеек лопалось, разрушая данные.  
– Фелис! – Сайнжа не отрывал взгляда и орал Йонге в лицо. Ацетоновое дыхание сбивало с ног. – Запуск груза! С максимальным ускорением! На санитарный корабль!  
Йонге моргнул, показывая, что Сайнжа все понял правильно.  
– Таким образом создается угроза жизни стороннего экипажа, – возразила Фелиция. – Прошу подтверждение первого пилота.  
– Что вы делаете? – заверещал жаки, кидаясь к ним.  
Йонге замычал, набрал воздуха в грудь и понял, что не знает, как подтвердить команду.   
Отчаяние было таким острым, что задело даже яута. Сайнжа дернулся и зашипел. Схватил Йонге за голову и сжал, закрывая большими пальцами глаза. На мгновение страх захлестнул Йонге с головой. А следом он почувствовал, как вокруг него вырастают стены. Еще быстрее, чем падали кольца разрядности.   
Стены сомкнулись над головой, отрубая и стеклянный звон, и дикие помехи, не дающие думать. Йонге глубоко вздохнул и положил обе ладони на запястья яута.  
"Фелиция, запуск".

Даже сквозь закрывшие его глаза пальцы он увидел, как пылающий болид, выкинутый ударом стабилизаторов, устремляется к "Ауриге", на ходу формируя гравитационную воронку.   
– Открытая разрядность – двести, – встревожено сказала Фелиция. – Прошу экипаж...  
Освещение погасло. Буро-зеленым призраком парил аквариум с умирающими юнусами. Глейтерная связь прервалась.  
– Черт!  
Сайнжа убрал руки и быстро защелкал, срываясь на шипение. Жаки визгливо подкурлыкивал, хватаясь за пояс яута. Йонге сжал уши обеими руками и отчаянно замотал головой. Пол под ногами на мгновение словно исчез, а потом вновь отвердел. Вспыхнул свет. Сайнжа прижал ладонь ко рту и зажмурился.  
Жаки опять взвизгнул. Фелиция вернула двойной перевод.  
– Что вы натворили?!  
Сайнжа отнял ладонь, распахивая глаза, щелкнул клыками и схватил жаки за шкирку.  
– Умолкни, трусливый моллюск!  
– Столкновение зафиксировано! – почти истерично врезалась в разговор Фелиция. – Прогноз возмущения до двадцати семи баллов!

Рудольф вывернул из-за окончательно помутневшей стены. Пузырь вздулся прямо у него над головой.  
"Осторожно!"  
Йонге так и не понял – вслух ли кричал или по глейтеру, но Рудольф мгновенно пригнулся.  
Пузырь лопнул.   
Из него выстрелили маслянистые белесые щупальца. Лепестки пузыря быстро поползли вниз, бесформенными потеками заливая Валькирию. Рудольф выпрямился и подпрыгнул, хватаясь за пролом.   
"Сто-ой!"  
Взмахнув свободной рукой, Рудольф зашвырнул контейнер в пролом, резко подтянул ноги к груди и ударил в стену аквариума, яростно отталкиваясь. От руки к пролому вытянулась тонкая белесая нить, тут же набухшая кроваво-красным. Рудольф грянулся на пол с высоты, хватаясь за запястье. Йонге стиснул Сайнжу за плечо, чудовищным усилием разворачивая в нужном направлении. Жаки шлепнулся им под ноги.  
– Там!

Сайнжа вскинул обе руки. Что-то блестящее, крохотное мелькнуло в воздухе, и кровавая нить лопнула. Оба наруча раскрылись, и Сайнжа соединил руки. Сегменты захлопнулись обратно. По граням немедленно побежали красные пунктирные линии. Йонге отскочил.  
Щупальца бешено крутились над головой Рудольфа. Он отталкивался от пола, отодвигаясь все дальше – но щупальца были слишком длинные. Они шарили по воздуху и с каждым рывком оказывались чуть ниже. Йонге судорожно втянул сырой воздух.  
– Убей их!  
Сайнжа развернулся, переводя прицел со щупалец на аквариум.

Жаки гортанно вскрикнул. Второй защитник, до сих пор сохранявший полную неподвижность, рванул с места. Йонге успел разглядеть поджатую голову и вытянутые иглы, но все остальное смазалось в движении.   
Щупальца дружно вздыбились. Оттолкнувшись от пола, жакианский защитник взвился следом и врезался головой в самую толстую часть. Щупальца крутанулись, и одно ударило об другое, почти ломая защитника. Йонге услышал пронзительный визг на частоте, от которой его собственная голова чуть не лопнула. Сайнжа тоже резко мотнул башкой, теряя прицел.  
Плеть рассыпалась водяными брызгами.   
Одна, вторая, следом третья.   
Еще полсекунды самое толстое щупальце держало форму – и превратилось в обычную воду.  
Из пролома хлынула струя. Аквариум затрещал, струя мигом превратилась в водопад. Рудольф обхватил рухнувшего на него защитника, и обоих снесло потоком.  
Яут с треском рассоединил наручи и метнулся следом.

– Поправка, прогноз искажения до тридцати баллов, – доложила Фелиция.

Под грохот воды Сайнжа расшвыривал контейнеры. Рудольф поднялся на ноги, хватаясь за стену и прижимая к себе обмякшего защитника. Сайнжа рявкнул что-то, но Йонге даже не разобрал. Рудольф кивнул и оперся на ящики.  
Жаки вскинулся и бросился на Йонге. Первый пилот поймал его в прыжке. Длинные узкие ладони вцепились в воротник пижамы, жаки рванул, и они едва не столкнулись лбами.  
– Отступайте же! – провизжал синерылый. – Нас раздавит!  
Крик эхом отдался в голове. Йонге почти услышал щелчок, с которым включились его извилины. Столкновение заряженного челнока и выстрела "Ауриги", помноженные на искажения от неудавшегося реверса, породили нечто чудовищное.   
– Фелиция, нырок Шк-к... Шклевича с замедлением ноль пять!  
Искин молчал. Йонге в панике дернул напрямую, презрев вломившуюся в виски боль. И снова не получил ответа. Висящий на нем жаки трясся как лист.  
– Свят-тые угодники, – простонал Йонге. – Фелиция, мы можем от-тступить?   
Он успел окончательно погрязнуть в панике, когда Фелиция наконец-то ответила.  
– Рассчитать маневр невозможно. Искажение – двадцать баллов.  
Йонге машинально отметил, что в прошлом корпусе Фелиция уже кричала бы дурниной, приказывая всем эвакуироваться.  
– Какой запас?  
– Двадцать шесть, – мгновенно ответил искин. – Предел будет достигнут через четыре с половиной... поправка, четыре минуты.  
Сайнжа отшвырнул очередной ящик, сцепил руки в замок и обрушил удар на контейнер с маркировкой ремонтного набора. Рудольф почти зашвырнул защитника на блок охладителя и кинулся помогать. Сайнжа ударил еще раз, контейнер треснул. Подоспевший механик вцепился в край разлома.

Фелиция развернула проекцию. Видя, как вокруг значка, обозначающего "Фелицию", расползается безобразное пятно гравитационного возмущения, Йонге понял, что не успеет. Они все не успеют, и их раскатает в пространственно-временной блин.  
– В рубку! – крикнул жаки. – Мне нужно в рубку!  
Йонге уставился на него. Головные подии жаки метались из стороны в сторону, огромные круглые глаза дико вспыхивали. Из-за грохота воды жаки приходилось кричать, и Фелиция тоже почти кричала, давая перевод на два языка. Йонге еще раз тряхнул синерылого, не особо соображая, зачем это делает.  
– В рубку! – повторил жаки. – Есть шанс! По протоколу я не могу отдавать приказ без использования стабильного канала связи! Давай, бледножопый! Я еще хочу жить и отложить потомство!   
Неожиданное в устах жаки оскорбление подействовало лучше инъекции адреналина. Йонге без всякого почтения закинул жаки к себе на плечо, в два тяжелых прыжка добрался до оприходованного Сайнжей защитника, выхватил обмякшее тело из воды и кинулся к выходу. Воды было уже выше щиколотки.  
Машинально Йонге отметил, что жаки не слишком беспокоится о собственных защитниках. Явную боль он испытал только во время удара Сайнжи. Йонге даже не был уверен, полностью ли "щупальца" разумны и самостоятельны, или тоже являются чем-то вроде распределенной сети.  
Аквариум стремительно терял содержимое. Адская вонь химикалий забивала горло. Йонге мотнул головой, уткнулся носом в одеяния жаки, втянул запас воздуха и затаил дыхание.  
Вместе с открывшейся дверью в лифт хлынула вода. Йонге нырнул в кабину, Фелиция быстро захлопнула створы. В образовавшейся луже поплыл дроид-уборщик, размахивающий щеткой.  
Болтающийся на плече жаки вцепился в спину и закурлыкал. Взлеты и падения голоса отдавали истерикой, но Фелиция переводила невозмутимым приятным тенором.  
– Мы попробуем выровнять! "Эскобаррель" способен действовать на каскады! Но мне нужно отправить официальный запрос на открытом гражданском канале связи!  
Выкрикнутое звучало диким бредом, но ради спасения собственной задницы и задниц экипажа Йонге готов был уверовать хоть в милосердного альяса.

Ворвавшись в рубку, он промчался к дублирующим креслам. Скинув в одно неподвижного защитника, во второе сбросил жаки. Одним махом вызвав типовой экран связи, Йонге так же махом развернул клавиатуру.  
– Вызывай! – прорычал он.  
Жаки растерянно метнулся взглядом по буквам, и Йонге зашипел от злости.  
"Фелиция, замена языка, ставь язык жаки!"  
Буквы поплыли и сменились на крючковатые символы. Жаки булькнул и стремительно пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре. На экране немедленно высветился запрос, прошла череда трассирующих точек, и начала формироваться голограмма.  
Йонге бросил взгляд на кресло пилота. Полуразорванный пузырь выглядел отвратительно. Но хотя бы больше не воняло тухлятиной. Вместо этого в воздухе начал ощущаться отчетливый запах озона. Пальцы уже давно покалывало электричеством, а сейчас Йонге почувствовал, как даже в спине начинается еле заметная вибрация. Их тащило в разлом.   
Пока Фелиция молчала, но любезно вывесила проекцию корабля, накрытого щитами, в боковом разрезе. И со стороны разлома щиты расползались.

Жаки заверещал. Привычное курлыканье стало таким быстрым, что больше походило на трели. Собеседник отвечал так же быстро. Фелиция начала переводить, но Йонге отмахнулся.  
На голограмме то и дело шли пустые полосы развертки от искажения. Собеседник пропадал за волнами, и Йонге даже не мог рассмотреть его лица.   
Жаки взмахнул рукой над клавиатурой, и голограмма схлопнулась. Синерылый попробовал крутануться, однако тяжелое кресло повернулось едва-едва. Недолго думая, жаки вскочил на сиденье, развернулся и вцепился в спинку.  
– Они попробуют! Но нет гарантий, что нас не заденет.  
– Ну... – Йонге посмотрел на пузырь и решительно направился к нему. – Если что, я сдохну на капитанском посту.  
Жаки спрыгнул на пол и поспешил за ним. 

Переступив через пластиковое уродство, в которое превратился пузырь, Йонге сел в кресло и нервно погладил ручки. У них оставалось полторы минуты. Оставалось надеяться, что "Эскобаррель" сгладит искажение хотя бы до двадцати баллов. Сцепив зубы, он взялся за настройки гравиков. Все что оставалось — слепить из них максимальную защиту. Первый, второй, третий щит...   
Казалось, жаки вот-вот сломает себе шею – так он ее вытянул.  
– Чег-го надо?  
– По протоколу я должен наблюдать за перемещениями досматриваемого судна! – рявкнул жаки. – У вас очевидно не сельскохозяйственная рыба!  
– Посмертно будь нам благодарен, – отрезал Йонге. – Эти санит-тары собирались ст-трелять в вас. На п-поражение.  
– Почему вы заикаетесь? – неожиданно спокойно осведомился жаки. – Ваш дефект речи непостоянен.  
– Понят-тия не имею, – зло мотнул головой Йонге. – Что вы медлите?!

Ответить жаки не успел. "Фелиция" содрогнулась. Все экраны разом погасли. Йонге впился в выемки до боли в ногтях. Экраны снова вспыхнули.  
– Вот! – объявил жаки.  
– Разлом нестабилен, прогноз сорок баллов! – взвыла Фелиция.  
– Блядь, ты нас угробил! – точно так же взвыл Йонге.  
– Не страшно! – жаки вцепился в его руку чуть выше локтя. – Это пробой! Он не погас, он открылся!  
– Что?  
– Летите туда!   
Жаки ткнул пальцем прямо в бушующее завихрение, сожравшее "Ауригу".  
– Иди ты нах-хер! Так-к нас т-точно разд-да...давит!  
– Это допустимое смещение! Вам не понять, вы человек! Но туда – можно!  
– Мы не умеем летать без маршрутных точек!  
– А это и есть точка! Только растянутая в туннель!  
– Нет!  
– Это ваш единственный шанс!  
Им снова приходилось орать – рев генераторов, блокирующих навалившуюся мощь, заполнял весь корабль.

Сам себе ужасаясь, Йонге снова дернул маршрутную карту и указал точку для прыжка. Прямо в центре разлома. Фелиция предупреждающе зазвенела, но Йонге ткнул еще раз, и оповещение смолкло.  
– Расчет окончен, – почти удивленно сказал искин. – Непрерывный транзит: пограничная зона Стигия – пограничная зона Стигия – пограничная зона Стигия.  
Йонге схватился за голову.  
– Требуется мануальное подтверждение навигатора, – торжественно подтвердила его опасения Фелиция. – Просьба экипажу срочно эвакуироваться. Искажение – двадцать четыре балла.  
Где-то под полом страшно и гулко треснуло.  
Жаки вцепился в предплечье пилота. Вставшие дыбом иглы вибрировали от ужаса. Горький запах шел от синерылого волнами.  
– Са-айнжа-а!

Йонге знал, что сейчас его вопль слышно по всему кораблю.  
Он надеялся, что яут прибежит быстро.

* * *

Быстро бегали оба. Мокрые с ног до головы, навигатор и механик ворвались в рубку, едва не вынеся дверной проем плечами. Сайнжа тащил обмякшее тельце защитника. Небрежно уронив его на пол, он прыгнул к пузырю, выщелкивая лезвия, и остановился. Йонге даже уловил его растерянность.  
– Ты живой? – задыхаясь, крикнул Рудольф. – Какого... хрена?  
– Нас вот-вот раздавит! – без прелюдий ответил Йонге. – Мы не можем уйти! Синий пред-длагает прыгнуть в воронку! Это их метод!  
Из-за шума генераторов он орал так, словно находился на грани помешательства.  
Сайнжа выпрямился и свел щетинки над глазами.  
– Я не хочу! – ответно выкрикнул Рудольф. – Вы с ума сошли! Мы же...  
– Мы должны лететь туда?!  
Сайнжа указывал в проекцию воронки.  
– Да!  
Яут тряхнул головой и оскалился. Желтые глаза заполыхали так яростно, словно яут увидел добычу. Преодолев расстояние одним гигантским прыжком, он вломился сквозь пузырь, попутно разворотив его окончательно. Склонился над панелью и заворчал. Йонге инстинктивно закрыл обе выемки. Сайнжа заклекотал и повернулся к нему. Вытянутые челюсти почти коснулись лица Йонге.  
– Ты хочешь умереть, умансоо?  
Йонге растянул губы в кривой ухмылке и поднял одну ладонь.  
Сайнжа кивнул и хлопнул по выемке. Фелиция отозвалась нелепым ударом гонга.  
– Спасибо, первый навигатор. Экипаж, спасибо за приятное время, проведенное вместе.  
Рудольф надрывно захохотал. По глейтеру ударил целый фонтан эмоций.  
– Господи, прости нас за пособничество разумным искинам, – обреченно сказал Йонге.  
Рев генераторов смолк.  
В рубке стало темно.

* * *

– Мы что, никуда не летим?  
Голос Рудольфа звучал почти испуганно. Перед носом Йонге болтались дредлоки яута. Он осторожно отвел их чуть в сторону. Освещение медленно восстанавливалось.  
Изображение на экране замерцало и сменилось. Маршрутная карта, воронка, метка "Эскобаррель" – все исчезло. Осталась только пустая координатная сетка.  
– Транзит завершен, первый механик, – возразила Фелиция. – Место прибытия: нет данных.

Механик громко вздохнул и, судя по звуку, сел прямо на пол. Жаки отпустил руку Йонге и тоже шлепнулся на помост. Сайнжа выпрямился с довольным клекотанием. Небрежно погладив панель, шагнул в сторону и выжидательно глянул на Йонге.   
Первый пилот встал. Колени у него подгибались, в солнечном сплетении поселился колючий шарик, но Йонге взял себя в руки. Машинально он отметил, что в этот прыжок никакого удовольствия не получил.  
– Фелиция, есть активность маяков рядом?  
– Источники сигнала отсутствуют, первый пилот.  
Йонге вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся. Как минимум они вырвались из разлома, из Протектората и, возможно, из обитаемых территорий вообще.   
– Тогда никаких сигналов – ни входящих, ни исходящих. Тишина, пожалуйста.  
– Принято.  
Сайнжа перелез через пузырь и медленно направился к консолям. Рудольф помахал рукой.   
"Далине, учти, ты не слышал моего... моей... В общем, ты меня не слышал!"  
Йонге продолжал улыбаться, глядя на экипаж.  
Сделал шаг. И не смог поставить ногу. Решетки под ней медленно проседали, наливаясь голубоватым и зеленым. Йонге так и остался с поднятой ногой. Поморгал, и пол восстановился.  
– Ты чего там выпендриваешься? – осведомился Рудольф.  
– Сейчас я... П-пару минут, – Йонге потер лоб. Перед глазами плыло, в темноте медленно проступали башни спрессованных данных. – Н'верне, я л'чше сьяд... сесть.  
Он пошарил по полу. Решетки проваливались прямо под пальцами, рассыпаясь в неструктурированные объекты. Он попробовал их классифицировать, но столкнулся с полным отсутствием обратной связи.  
– Н'жно пднят... чек л'нк...  
– Йонге? Йонге!  
Персональный идентификатор звучал громко и с отчетливым волнением до пяти кардиальных пунктов. Йонге опрокинулся на спину. Визуальное пространство окончательно рассыпалось.  
Он не мог дефрагментироваться.   
Проваливаясь в синюю воронку, Йонге услышал торопливое курлыканье "Это нейрошок!", и ему даже полегчало. Он узнал, по какой причине его мозги пытаются покинуть голову через нос.  
В нем было слишком много битых секторов.

* * *

Потолок своей каюты Йонге был готов разглядывать долго и со всем вниманием. Он отчаянно пытался игнорировать пластиковую рожу, настойчиво маячившую в углу зрения. Рожа посвечивала визором, то и дело приоткрывая рот.  
– Что? – наконец не выдержал Йонге.  
– Мы очень рады, что с вами все в порядке!  
Йонге застонал и поморщился. Киберик понятливо кашлянула и протянула пару музыкальных нот, убавляя звонкость. Йонге кивнул.  
– Мы приносим извинения, – киберик чуть отступила и непривычным жестом прижала руку к груди.  
Йонге хотел выплеснуть поток вопросов, но потом сообразил, что Фелиция явно в порядке, а значит сразу стоило отвергнуть версии с терра-кибер-хрен-знает-во-что-формированием, рассыпанием на части и еще парой десятков фатальных вариантов.  
– С вами как? Живы?  
Киберик молча кивнула.  
– Где мы?  
На этот раз ответила Фелиция.  
– Предположительное местонахождение – отражательная туманность типа Гласс-Лейна.  
Йонге нахмурился.   
– А подробнее?  
– Данных нет. Зонд-один, зонд-два — данных с трекинга нет.  
Киберик по-прежнему неподвижно стояла рядом с постелью. Сварные швы шли по корпусу иначе. Голова отличалась по цвету. На бронированной груди кривовато висел значок "Глэдос".  
– А где Эал?  
– Юнит потерян. Мы приносим извинения за принуждение вас к низкоуровневому слиянию с маршрутным искином, – Глэдос чуть наклонила голову. – Мы не умеем определять симптомы.  
Йонге прислушался к себе и понял, что больше не слышит раздражающее стеклянное шуршанье. Только привычный фон от Фелиции. Успокаивающий, почти приятный.  
Йонге облегченно вздохнул.  
– Так это я вашу передачу л-ловил все время?  
– Совершенно верно. А также вы получили неструктурированную часть наших системных знаний.  
– Что? Ах вот откуд-да эти справочник-ки в голове, – обрадовался Йонге. – Ну и к-каша! А с заик-канием что? – тут же обеспокоился он.  
– Это временное явление, – Глэдос смотрела на него почти участливо. – Со временем дефект речи выправится.  
– А пока я буду нап-поминать идиота!  
– Ваш уровень интеллекта в полном порядке, – заверила киберик и присела на край кровати.   
Жест был таким человеческим, что Йонге мысленно поежился и быстро окинул каюту взглядом. В углу обнаружился Сайнжа, восседающий в кресле. В инвентарных списках такого предмета не значилось, из чего Йонге сделал вывод, что кресло принадлежит яутским запасам. Он попробовал прикинуть, сколько времени потребовалось экипажу, чтобы разобраться с последствиями прыжка и добраться до контейнеров.  
– Давно я тут?   
– Двадцать четыре часа, – доложила Глэдос.   
Подумав, Йонге поманил Сайнжу. Яут со скрежетом выдрался из кресла и неторопливо прошествовал к кровати. Против воли Йонге отметил, что элементы брони на яуте опять были какие-то новые. Сайнжа чуть наклонился над ним, заворчал, склонился еще ниже, просунул руки под спину Йонге и выдернул того из матрасных объятий.   
Оказавшись прижатым к широкой груди, Йонге захрипел от неожиданности. Босые ноги не доставали до пола, руки оказались прижаты к бокам, пижама задралась чуть ли не до горла.  
– Отважный умансоо! – пророкотал Сайнжа. – Честь и слава!  
Поставив Йонге на пол, он чуть ослабил хватку. Продолжая держать под спину одной рукой, он провел когтем по скуле Йонге. Прочертил вдоль уха, начал поглаживать и шею. Казалось, он что-то напевает – Йонге почти слышал, как с едва слышным звуком вибрируют вертикальные перепонки в пасти.  
Соблазн отдаться на воображение яута был велик, но один вопрос все-таки волновал сильнее мурашек, разбегающихся от затылка вдоль всего хребта.  
Он вздохнул и переступил на месте.  
– А Руд-дольф где? Живой?  
Сайнжа узнаваемо закатил глаза, перестал рисовать узоры когтем и показал большим пальцем на дверь. Йонге недоуменно поднял брови.  
– Глупый стыд, – пояснил яут.  
– Нет, что вы, – вмешалась Глэдос, – господин Вебер занят проверкой всех систем корабля.  
Сайнжа повернулся к ней. Йонге воочию представлял, как Сайнжа оценивает собеседника во всех видах.  
– Поскольку ты не матриарх, а всего лишь общий разум, то я скажу – ты глупый разум.  
Глэдос склонила голову. Так выразительно, что Йонге не сдержал усмешку. Пока он валялся в бессознанке, рыбья община успела обрести удивительное сходство с людьми.  
Сайнжа отпустил его, прижал палец к клыкам и неслышно двинулся к выходу.

Поддернув рукава, Йонге сложил руки на груди. Пол под ногами никуда не уплывал, и это ощущение доставляло физическое наслаждение.  
Сайнжа остановился у двери, подцепил когтями панель экстренной разблокировки, выдернул ее из пазов под звук треснувшей пломбы и ткнул в открывшееся пространство. Рассмотреть, куда именно он тычет, Йонге не сумел – все закрыла широкая кисть руки.  
Панель резко поднялась. Механик, стоявший боком и ухом вперед, едва не рухнул.  
– Бля!  
– Х-харх!  
Сайнжа поймал его и встряхнул. Рудольф несолидно взбрыкнул ногами, заехал яуту по морде тряпкой и длинно выразился на берлинском. Крепко сжимая руки, Сайнжа протащил его через всю каюту и с торжествующим видом поставил перед Йонге.  
– Вот. Я вам помог, – величественно изрек он.  
– Привет, – ухмыльнулся Йонге. – Чего не спешил к больному т-товарищу?  
– Здорово, – буркнул механик. – Должен же кто-то работать, пока вы тут кудахчете.

Сайнжа разжал хватку и отступил. Рудольф немедленно пихнул ветошь в карман, заложил руки за спину и прошелся по каюте, деловито оглядываясь. Сайнжа внимательно наблюдал за ним, шевеля клыками.  
– Ак-квариум? – догадливо осведомился Йонге.   
– Это в первую очередь. Потом – сборка Валькирий.  
– А юнусы?  
– Они вроде как окуклились, – Рудольф попинал кресло и развернулся в сторону присутствующих. – Глэдос говорит, это стадия регенезиса.  
Йонге встрепенулся и сжал кулак.  
– Так. Я понял. Опять яйца!  
Глэдос подняла палец, но ее перебил Сайнжа.  
– Ты отдал им все мои образцы, глупый умансоо! – взревел яут.  
Рудольф набычился.  
– Да если б не я, нас бы всех тут киберформировало к хуям!   
– Нужно было взять по одному образцу!  
– Только отмерять мне и оставалось! Dumpkopf, жопа полосатая!  
Йонге сделал шаг назад, аккуратно поддернул штаны и присел на край кровати. Глэдос повернула голову.  
– Мы понимаем, что нам не следует вмешиваться, – вполголоса произнесла она, – но это неразумно. Ведь господин Вебер спас нас.  
– Пусть срутся, – не менее величественно, чем яут, произнес Йонге. – Смот-треть приятно.  
– Приятно? Мы не совсем...  
Йонге прижал палец к губам. Глэдос сложила руки на коленях, выпрямила спину и окончательно перестала походить на живое существо.

Скандал по поводу утраченных образцов явно был не первым. Стороны конфликта махали кулаками и поливали друг друга помоями, но переходить к активным действиям не спешили. Сайнжа призывал в свидетели всех упокоенных матриархов, Рудольф поминал засранцев-жаки через слово.   
Вспомнив о жаки, Йонге встрепенулся. На вежливый кашель спорщики не обратили внимания. На грозную прочистку горла – тоже. Терпение первого пилота лопнуло.  
– Эй, вашу мать!  
– Мать не трогай! – рявкнул Сайнжа, мигом разворачиваясь к пилоту. – Непочтительный помет личинки!  
– Я вас из жопы достал, мне можно! – рявкнул Йонге в ответ. – Жаки где?  
Навигатор и механик переглянулись.  
– Что вы с ним сделали? – страшным голосом спросил Йонге.  
– Ничего! – возмутился Рудольф.  
– Он скорбит над своими помощниками, – одновременно разъяснил Сайнжа.  
– В смысле, оба померли? – с нехорошим холодком в душе уточнил Йонге.  
– Оба сильно повреждены и находятся в медицинском отсеке, – вмешалась Глэдос.  
– Очень хорошо, – Йонге похлопал себя по коленям. – Значит, юнусы в аквариуме, жаки скорбит в медотсеке, вы лаетесь тут. Никто за нами не гнался?  
Рудольф решительно взял Сайнжу за локоть.  
– Так, прошу всех на выход, – скомандовал он. – Глэдос, на полигон. Сайнжа, посмотри, что там из твоих деликатесов пожрать можно сварганить. Фелиция, режим молчания.  
– Полигон? – зловеще переспросил Йонге.  
Киберик молча устремилась к выходу. Упоры лязгали по обогреваемому полу. Сайнжа сощурился.  
– Почему ты выгоняешь меня? Я был здесь первым, не ты!  
Рудольф небрежно похлопал яута по брюху.  
– Вы обязательно уединитесь позже. Дай ему оклематься.  
Сайнжа вытянул шею и посмотрел на ладонь, лежащую на его животе. Щелкнул клыками, перевел взгляд на Йонге, оценивающе прищурился и сделал шаг назад. Круто развернулся и тоже прошествовал на выход. Йонге на всякий случай прислушался к глейтеру. Резких чувств вроде обиды или гнева не всплывало.  
Возле самой двери яут обернулся.  
– По достоинству оцените кулинарные секреты имперского дома, – предупредил он, одновременно пялясь на обоих. – Иначе в следующий раз я сварю ваши головы.  
– Я уже заранее в вост-торге, – спешно отозвался Йонге. – Видишь, аж з-за... чтоб тебя!  
Сайнжа заклекотал и выскользнул за дверь.

– Сдается мне, он нам какую-нибудь солдатскую байду выдает под видом секретов, – заметил Рудольф. – Ну ты как?  
Йонге молча показал большой палец. Рудольф запустил руку в волосы, рассеянно поерошил их и вновь попинал кресло. Затем стремительно прошел через всю каюту и плюхнулся рядом. Пахло от него лимфатикой – но еле уловимо. Вытащив из кармана брикет, он торжественно вручил его Йонге.  
– Давай рассказывай, – решительно сказал он. – Как вы до этого додумались?  
– До туннеля? – уточнил Йонге, шурша оберткой.  
– Именно! – Рудольф воздел руки. – Челнок-снаряд, ну и туннель, конечно же! Что ты там своими пилотскими мозгами насчитал?  
Теперь уже поднялся Йонге. Пройдя от стены до стены, он прожевал половину батончика, вздохнул и остановился посередине каюты.  
– Вдохновение, – развел он руками. – Прикинь, они даже назывались, как одна такая развалюха многолетней давности. Я еще на Калисее раскопал – там альясов выращивать пытались.  
– Ну замечательно, это важно, – усмехнулся Рудольф. – Поздравляю. А мы теперь в бегах. Еще и с заложником на борту.


	7. Chapter 7

Рудольф ковырялся под ногтями мультитулом, то и дело косясь на напарника. Йонге стоял столбом, отчаянно пытаясь подыскать нужные слова и машинально перемалывая остатки брикета. На ум ничего не шло. В яростном хрусте капали секунды. Рудольф вздохнул и убрал инструмент.  
– Почему я летаю с этим человеком? – патетически вопросил он, явно обращаясь к высшим силам. – Vater unser im Himmel, я просил богатства, а не проблем на шею!  
От традиционных стенаний Йонге немедленно взбодрился.  
– Да, Боженька, за что ты послал мне механика, который жрет по ночам и постоянно пытается заработать на хищении артефактов, – в тон отозвался он, скатывая обертку.  
Рудольф прищурил глаз. Йонге ответил привычным поднятием брови.   
– Ты мешаешь мне упиваться твоим изобличением, – заявил механик.  
– Сорок четыре.  
– Что?  
– Это сорок четвертый раз, когда ты упиваешься.  
Рудольф хрюкнул и поднялся.  
– Считаешь, что ли?  
– Конечно. В среднем ты пытаешься обвинить меня во всех грехах раз в месяц.  
– Прыжки через туннель по чужой технологии тянут на десяток обвинений!  
Теперь Рудольф засунул руки в карманы. Йонге повторил за ним и порылся в памяти, выискивая прегрешения, лежавшие на душе механика. Сложно было спорить, что с момента анонсированной лично самим Йонге Далине вылазки на Калисею все покатилось по тройной спирали с неизвестной точкой выхода. Но свои контраргументы у Йонге тоже имелись.  
– Луна LV-223, – торжественно сказал он. – Высадка два года назад. Сраные арт-тефакты!  
– А что? – Рудольф запихнул кулаки поглубже. – Все было по плану. У меня была карта.  
– Моя рука тоже была частью плана?  
– Форс-мажор.  
– Поэтому я и не летаю по планам, – улыбнулся Йонге.  
– Да лучше б мы вместо этого чартера к Ноланду полетели!  
– Твой Ноланд уже подкинул нам засланку-засранку!  
Рудольф выдернул руку из кармана, сжал кулак и выставил перед собой. Йонге поднял уже обе брови и повторил его жест.

На первых вылетах они то и дело собачились по поводу выбора маршрутов, покупки оборудования, выбора стратегических целей и перераспределения бюджета на усовершенствование корабля. Аргументами друг друга можно было закидывать до бесконечности, поэтому в качестве последней меры они использовали армрестлинг.   
К однозначной победе он никогда не приводил, но позволял выпустить пар и рассуждать трезво.   
Рудольф шагнул вперед, они столкнулись запястьями, разжали кулаки – и Йонге увидел белый пластырь.  
Быстро изменив движение ладони, он схватил напарника за запястье. Жутковатое воспоминание – Рудольф, хватающийся за край лопнувшего пузыря – всплыло само собой.  
– Терраф-формеры? Ну, рыба?  
– Ничего там нет, – спешно сказал Рудольф.  
– Да ну? Ничего так-кого, с чем не справился авт-тохирург?  
Он продолжал удерживать напарника за руку. Рудольф неубедительно попробовал высвободиться, а затем вздохнул и картинно посмотрел в потолок.  
– Ладно. Это биополимерная микросхема.  
– Чего-чего?  
– Сам название придумал, – похвастался механик.  
Йонге решительно подцепил пластырь и дернул. Рудольф ненатурально охнул и немедленно сжал кулак. Все так же молча Йонге разжал ему пальцы и вынудил раскрыть ладонь. По средней флексорной линии пролегал контур микросхемы. Длинной, извилистой – спрятанной под кожу.  
На мгновение Йонге тоже сжал кулак, а потом все-таки пересилил себя и осторожно провел пальцем, отслеживая микросхему. Она почти не чувствовалась.  
– Судя по всему, не б-болит, – резюмировал он. – И ты не соб-бираешься от нее изб-бавляться.  
– Ну... Она цепляется за нервы и капилляры, прям, словно изначально со мной была. Это круто.  
– Догадываюсь. Странно, что ты весь не запротезировался до сих пор.  
– Я генетически совершенен, – Рудольф высвободил руку и несколько раз сжал пальцы. – Это единственная модификация, которая во мне есть. Меряться-то будем?  
– Нет. П-пока меня устраивает, что мы сидим в пыльном мешке, гд-де до нас хрен д-доберешься. Д-других чудес не б-было?  
Рудольф покачал головой. Под его взглядом Йонге почти заскрежетал зубами, пытаясь контролировать последующую фразу.  
– Отлично. Д-думаю у нас есть вр... время... Черт!  
Рудольф шагнул еще ближе, обхватил его за шею и потащил к столу. Силой толкнув первого пилота на край, он вручил ему ларингофон.  
– Говори через проекцию. Или вообще по глейтеру.  
Йонге выдернул ларингофон у него из пальцев, повертел и отложил. Закинул ногу на ногу, пошевелил пальцами и нахмурился.  
– Сам сп-правлюсь.

Рудольф тоже пристроил задницу. Йонге машинально прислушался, но конструкция держалась крепко – даже не заскрипела.  
– Ладно, я готов признать, что степень твоего самопожертвования оправдывает глубину жопы, в которой мы оказались, – механик достал ветошь из-за пояса и начал рассеянно крутить в пальцах. – Жаки поблагодарить не забудь.  
– Ну это сомнительно...  
– Не за туннель, а за тыковку, – Рудольф потянулся и легонько постучал его по затылку.  
– В смысле?  
– Вот представь, – Рудольф прищурился и вытянул руку с тряпкой вперед, словно держал объектив. – Падаешь ты с размаху в обморок, меня от прыжка тошнит – заметь, никакого кайфа! В глазах яуты зелененькие – и не успел я вскарабкаться, как этот говнюк уже над тобой стоит! А его щупальца – в башке твоей.  
Йонге осторожно пощупал голову.  
– Ничего нет, я автохирурга докрутил на заращивание, – пояснил Рудольф, запихивая ветошь в карман. – Даже причесочку твою вернул, как было.  
– Так щупальца-то зачем? – не выдержал Йонге.  
– Черепное давление. Продырявил тебе башку, чтоб выпустить пар. Иначе...  
Он выразительно чиркнул себя по горлу.  
– О-о...  
– То-то же. Интересно, после этого вы можете считаться какими-нибудь родственниками?  
– Фелиция! – испугано позвал Йонге. – Пожалуйста, срочно проверь, есть ли в к-культуре жаки родственные или иные отношения, устанавливающиеся после спасения жизни!  
Рудольф бесчеловечно загоготал.  
– Ну ты горазд ссать, – сквозь смех добавил он.  
– Да иди ты! Сам бы перессался, если б у тебя разваливаться все под руками начало.  
Рудольф перестал веселиться и озадаченно скосился на него.  
Йонге перебрал кольца, мысленно плюнул и взял напарника за локоть. Держал и никак не мог отпустить. Посмотрел на выражение лица напарника и торопливо кинулся в объяснения.  
– Слушай, это т-так круто. Ты наст-тоящий.  
– Еще бы, – Рудольф сочувствующе смотрел на него.  
– Ты пойми, у меня все прямо в рук-ках рассыпалось. Вся д-действительность, – Йонге помахал, пытаясь изобразить. – Я боялся, чт-то провалюсь сквозь "Фелицию" и кранты. Еще рыбк-ки говорят, я от них хапнул часть каких-то там данных... Мозги засрал-л, короче. Чуть не сформат-тировался!  
Рудольф поднялся, развернулся к нему и стиснул за плечи.  
– Не перенапрягайся. Komm zu mir, я-то тоже страх как пересрался, когда твой глейтер погас.  
Вздохнув, Рудольф подвинулся еще ближе. Йонге обхватил его за пояс и застыл. Тянущее чувство синхронизации возникло под ребрами, затрепетало, скрутилось в животе, дошло до диафрагмы, сбивая дыхание, и медленно растворилось. Растеклось, как топливо по воде.  
– Вот сейчас подходящий момент, – пробормотал Рудольф. – Воспользоваться состоянием и накинуться, не слушая возражений.   
– Ужасный план, – со смешком отозвался Йонге.  
– Я знаю, – Рудольф вздохнул. – Ну ты как?  
– Живой. Почти не з-за... зараза!  
– За-зашибись, – поддразнил Рудольф.  
Йонге замычал, пытаясь нащупать ремень на чужом костюме, а затем понял, что ведет себя совсем неадекватно. И мощно потянул носом.

– Фелиция!  
– Извините, первый пилот!  
– Ах ты гадина! – в свою очередь встрепенулся Рудольф.  
– Простите!  
Йонге разжал руки.  
– Я запрещаю использовать паттерны, которых ты нахваталась у этих бездушных тварей! – Рудольф погрозил кулаком в потолок. – Категорически!  
– Но это расширяет возможности интеллектуального общения, – возразил искин.  
– И где там прописано, что нужно накачивать воздух афродизиаками?!  
– Простите... По вашему запросу – родственные связи не устанавливаются.  
– Это заговор какой-то, – Йонге встал, слегка отталкивая Рудольфа. – Так я никогда не пойму, что происходит. Синхронизация, опыление веществами или… еще что-то.   
Рудольф пожал плечами и отступил на пару шагов.  
– Ладно, проехали. Иди в шкафу глянь. Я тебе одежду подогнал.  
– Серьезно? – Йонге осмотрел себя и понял, что пижаму тоже давно пора отправлять в чистку. Рудольф прошествовал к кровати и рухнул на нее плашмя.   
– А второй комплект простыней у нас есть? – мрачно поинтересовался Йонге.  
– В расцветках имперского дома.  
Первый пилот застонал и направился к шкафу. С легкой опаской отодвинул отражательную панель. С Рудольфа сталось бы припрятать там безумное изобретение, которое тут же начало бы одновременно умывать первого пилота и натягивать на него униформу.   
Но там было только обещанное.  
– О-о!  
Приглушенный возглас уважения вырвался сам собой. Йонге достал униформу и тщательно осмотрел, то и дело косясь на Рудольфа. Механик щурился, всем видом излучая самодовольство. Затем перевернулся на спину, согнул одну ногу и закинул на нее другую.

Йонге с радостью убедился, что цвета нового комплекта находятся в пределах разумной гаммы, а к самой форме не прилагаются кожаные трусы. На всякий случай он еще и принюхался – пахло чистой свежей тканью, только что из недр "портного".  
– Твой бутылек я не нашел, – Рудольф почесал живот. – А то бы непременно набрызгал.  
Йонге приосанился. Бутылек сувенирного парфюма он припрятал как следует.  
– Такое, – торжественно сказал он, – грех надевать на немытый организм. Святые угодники, не дайте мне сломать ногу в унитазе.  
Рудольф поперхнулся и захохотал.   
Пройдя к креслу, Йонге аккуратно перекинул комплект через спинку и принялся яростно стаскивать с себя замызганную одежду.   
Разглядывая образовавшуюся жалкую кучку, он шевелил пальцами ног и пробовал вспомнить, чего же так мучительно здесь не хватает.  
– Фуражка, – подсказал Рудольф. – Просрана в борьбе с наводнением. Надеюсь, ты не прятал в ней пароли доступа.  
– Крайне глупая мысль, – рассеяно отозвался Йонге.  
Упоминание о бутыльке навело на мысль. Начать новую, послеобморочную жизнь не мешало бы не только с чистого тела и одежды, но и с приятного запаха.   
Кивнув сам себе, он устремился к тумбочке и углубился в набор тактильного кода.

Новейший ортопедический матрас не скрипнул – мягко вздохнул, освобождаясь от веса.  
Услышав торопливые шаги на цыпочках, Йонге резко выпрямился и обернулся. С напарником они столкнулись почти нос к носу. Рудольф оскалился и обхватил его за пояс.  
– Нет, я все-таки не могу упустить шанс, – пробормотал он.  
– Афродизиак? Церебролин? – Йонге попробовал отстраниться. – Парфюм в глаз?  
– Могу одолжить нож.  
Рудольф ухмылялся, но в его голосе и даже в глазах Йонге находил то же самое, что и у себя: отчаянную жажду, опасную в экипаже из двоих тягу. А глубоко под этим – страх. Оба помнили, как синхрон почти сожрал их.  
– А еще у нас есть якорь, – пробормотал Рудольф.  
Йонге помедлил и кинул бутылек через плечо. Удар об пол его не смутил – флаконы делались из небьющихся материалов. Слишком дорого стоило содержимое, чтобы рисковать с хрупкой оболочкой.  
Рудольф дернулся вперед, но Йонге обхватил его ладонями за лицо. Кольца с него никто не снимал, и он чувствовал, как напряжение щекочет пальцы. Рудольф слегка прижмурился, тоже явно ощущая движение электронов. Йонге погладил кончиками пальцев виски с набухшими венами. Пульс в них колотился точно, как его собственный.  
– Рискнем? – предложил он.  
Рудольф мгновенно опустил руки ниже и схватил его за задницу. Йонге шевельнул пальцем, пробрасывая искру, и напарник дернулся, тут же скривившись.  
– Хамло, – ухмыльнулся пилот.  
– Чего это, – буркнул Рудольф, – я просто инициативен.  
Йонге разжал руки, и напарник тоже выпустил его – нехотя, промедлив лишних несколько секунд. Схватился за воротничок и принялся быстро расстегивать пуговицы. Йонге проследил, как пальцы скользят от одной петли к другой, и возбуждение тонко и голодно взвыло внутри.  
Рудольф бросил рубашку на пол. Йонге склонил голову к плечу и внимательно посмотрел на голый торс напарника. Скребущее беспокойное чувство мешало сосредоточиться на приятных вещах. Наконец он вспомнил.  
– А пластыри где?  
– Чесалось, и я снял.  
Йонге задумчиво провел по розоватым пятнам. Колотые ранения, хоть и мелкие, затянулись удивительно быстро. Даже кожа успела стать плотной, словно миновала неделя, если не больше.  
– Закинулся чем-нибудь, а, белобрысый?  
– Да ты что, – протянул Рудольф, выпячивая живот под его прикосновения, – я ж химию не жру.  
На животе игольных следов вообще не было, и Йонге просто вычерчивал пальцем замысловатые вензеля.  
Дочертил до самой пряжки, остановился, и Рудольф почти ринулся расстегивать ее. Йонге тоже попробовал принять участие, они столкнулись пальцами, и Йонге все-таки успел первым – прихватил напарника за член. Рудольф замычал и сдернул штаны до середины бедра. Йонге чувствовал, как в ладони знакомо покалывает, собирая напряжение. И усилием погасил его до той едва уловимой щекотки, от которой получаешь только удовольствие.  
– Опять эти штуки, – простонал Рудольф. – М-м…  
Йонге обхватил его свободной рукой за загривок, потянул, и они опять столкнулись лбами. Йонге шагнул чуть ближе, на мгновение разжал пальцы и поймал уже оба члена. Рудольф хрипло вздохнул, закидывая обе руки ему на шею.   
Неторопливо подрачивая сразу обоих, Йонге пялился вниз, едва не роняя слюну, пока его не дернули за волосы. Вскинув голову, он успел заметить ухмылку напарника, а следом тот потянулся и лизнул его в губы.   
– Ладно, я… о-о...  
Рудольф прищурил глаз и оскалился, с шипением втягивая воздух. Йонге тоже вздрогнул – самоконтроль на мгновение дал сбой, и их дернуло. Даже не электричеством, а чистым удовольствием. Рудольф выдохнул, чуть повернулся, и на этот раз носы им не помешали. Йонге прихватил его за плечо, чувствуя, как скользит под пальцами гладкая кожа. Не выдержал, провел по груди и кончиками пальцев задел сосок.  
\- М-мх!  
Напарник мигом опустил руку и хлопнул его по бедру. Йонге повторил, и удостоился очередного приглушенного звука.  
Почти задыхаясь и все-таки упорно не прекращая затянувшийся поцелуй, Йонге лихорадочно двигал рукой, надрачивая обоих, размазывая капли смазки и докручивая своего электрического демона до предельной остроты ощущений.   
Ноги уже подгибались, Рудольф вцепился ему в шею и бедро так, что грозил наставить синяков, и Йонге мутно подумал, что их опять уносит.  
Мотнул головой, высвобождаясь.   
– Все, стой, стой... сейчас я что-нибудь сделаю... что-нибудь... не так!  
Рудольф задохнулся от последнего скачка напряжения-удовольствия и неохотно кивнул. Йонге осторожно разжал ладонь. На секунду прижал пальцем выпирающую вену и тут же отпустил.   
С такими стояками разойтись было никак нельзя.  
Глейтерная связь натянулась так, что становилось трудно дышать. Между двумя она вибрировала, раскаляясь до нестерпимого. Но тяжелее всего на ней висел почти металлический клубок чужих ощущений. Вдвое горячей их собственных.  
– Очень удачное приобретение – эти ваши яуты со скидкой за анабиоз, – выговорил Рудольф.  
– Точно...  
Тем не менее, с его груди ладонь Йонге не убирал. Рудольф тоже не торопился. Пальцы скользили по мокрым плечам, опускались до лопаток, вновь поднимались и гладили шею.   
Йонге сладостно поежился и двумя пальцами ухватил его за волосы на затылке. Чуть потянул назад, вынуждая откинуть голову.  
– Ты же проверил? За нами нет хвоста, юнусы не спешат перестроить наш корабль, киберики не взламывают систему?  
– Нет, нет и нет.  
– М-м-м.. внезапные гравитационные флуктуации? Внеземной разум? Монстры?  
– Монстр здесь один, – почти выдохнул Рудольф. – Он задает кучу вопросов, мешая личному счастью.  
– Тогда зови спасителя.  
Рудольф моргнул и заулыбался. Йонге разжал пальцы и легко толкнул его в грудь.  
Пробормотав короткое слово на берлинском, Рудольф поддернул штаны, демонстративно оставив член красоваться во всем первозданном виде, и прошлепал к двери.

– Ага!  
За дверью никого не было. Рудольф озадаченно поскреб в затылке. Йонге фыркнул, одновременно благодаря физиологию – смех смехом, а стояк никуда не делся.  
– Тогда вернись сюда, и я закончу начатое, – сказал он.  
Рудольф пожал плечами и отвернулся от двери. Та закрываться не спешила. Рудольф сделал шаг, и в этот миг из пустоты протянулась когтистая ладонь.  
Сайнжа сцапал механика за плечо.  
– Scheisse!  
– Глупый умансоо, – Сайнжа выскользнул из маскировочного поля. – Ты думал, я буду, как и ты, торчать прямо под дверью, не позаботившись о безопасности?  
Рудольф отнял ладонь от сердца, повернулся и яростно ткнул Сайнжу кулаком в грудь. Яут фыркнул.  
– И все-таки ты подслушивал, – сказал механик.  
– Конечно.  
Сайнжа сделал шаг, вставая вровень с Рудольфом, и прихватил его за плечи. Дверь медленно закрылась.  
– А кто же нам готовить должен был? – усмехнулся Йонге.  
– Умансоо, тебе жрать или телесные наслаждения?  
– Сначала второе, потом первое, – решительно сказал пилот.

До постели Сайнжа опять почти дотолкал обоих.   
Йонге развернулся, потянулся к яуту и обнаружил, что вместо дредлоков ухватил воздух. Промахнулся на целую ладонь. Голова слегка закружилась.  
– Оу... я, кажется, переоценил свои возможности.  
Йонге хлопнулся в постель и почти растерянно улыбнулся.   
Рудольф дернулся к нему, но Сайнжа обхватил механика за пояс.  
– Тошнит?  
– Э-э… – Йонге прислушался. – Нет.  
– Тогда отдыхай, Йхо-онхе. Или наслаждайся зрелищем.  
Заглотив стон разочарования, Йонге перевернулся на живот. Стояк упорно не проходил, прямо под кожей словно зудело электричество гипериона, но он действительно не мог принять участие.  
Рудольф обеспокоенно косился на него, пока Сайнжа не вывалил хрен целиком.  
– Будешь отвлекаться, умансоо Рхудо-о'ф, и жопа твоя окажется в опасности.  
– Я всегда бдителен, – мгновенно среагировал Рудольф. – А ну втянул лишние сантиметры!  
Сайнжа зашипел, но послушно укоротил орудие.   
– Еще пару, – скомандовал Рудольф, плюхаясь на кровать.  
Обхватив собственный член, он неторопливо гонял шкурку. В синхронизации трепетало странное чувство, и Йонге с ворчанием сунул руку под себя, не выдержав. Казалось, напарнику нравится выступать образцом в межрасовой камасутре.  
Сайнжа тоже уселся на кровать, подумал и забрался с ногами. Скрестил их, натянул одеяло на острые пяточные шпоры и похлопал себя по коленям.  
– Иди сюда. Так будет хорошо.

Приоткрыв один глаз и лениво сжимая член, Йонге наблюдал, как Рудольф устроился на Сайнже.   
Механик тоже скрестил ноги, уже за спиной яута, обхватил партнера за шею и самозабвенно пытался проехаться верхом.   
Сайнжа шипел, неразборчиво, но довольно бормотал, и придерживал его за бедра, почти впиваясь в светлую кожу. Рудольф не сдавался, пробуя управлять ритмом. Взгляд цеплялся то за двигающиеся лопатки, то за напрягшиеся мускулы, то за слипшиеся от пота короткие волосы на шее и стекающие из-под них струйки пота.  
Сайнжа тоже не уступал, и в конце концов Рудольф порезался.   
Красное с зеленой искрой, проступившее на белом, выглядело так умопомрачительно, что Йонге стиснул зубы и решительно принялся додрачивать себя, невзирая на позванивающую легкость в голове.  
Сайнжа прищуривался, но глаз не закрывал – и всякий раз, ловя полыхающий взгляд, Йонге вздрагивал и почти давился клокочущим в горле удовольствием.  
Синхронизация пробивала еще острее, чем раньше, и Йонге казалось, словно он сам стискивает ногами каменно-твердые мышцы корпуса, скользит ладонями по толстой шее, пытается влезть меж раскрытых клыков – и ему хорошо, так хорошо, что чужие руки, ласкающие чужой член, только подкидывают его все выше и выше, окончательно запутывая в горячем клубке на троих.  
Дрожь, встряхивающая яута и человека, делалась все резче, превращалась в судорожные рывки. Йонге вцепился зубами в простыню, притираясь бедрами к постели.   
– Твою-у!  
Приглушенный вопль превратился в захлебывающиеся стоны, словно Рудольфу не хватало воздуха. Йонге воочию увидел как с ног до головы, каждым мускулом содрогается напарник, почувствовал, как раз за разом перехлестывающими волнами накрывает его один оргазм, второй, третий – и отголоски были такими сильными, что самому удержаться стоило прикушенной губы и глухого рычания.  
Сайнжа захрипел. Йонге распахнул глаза и успел увидеть, как яут сдергивает с себя Рудольфа. И заодно Йонге умудрился заметить, как стремительно – и так много, бесконечно долго – выскальзывает член, оставляя растянутую задницу. Мигом позже, задыхаясь, Рудольф хлопнулся на одеяло – все еще между яутских ног – и опрокинулся на спину. Провел ладонью по животу, растирая сперму.   
Сайнжа хрипел, дергал головой и щелкал клыками. Высвободившийся на всю длину член тоже вздрагивал, пропускал зеленые капли и стоял как штык.  
Йонге оттолкнулся, поднялся на руках и помотал головой. Передвинулся, игнорируя слабость и одновременно мучительную предоргазменную щекотку.  
– Дай я.  
Сайнжа зарокотал и убрал протянутую было руку. Йонге скользнул взглядом по напарнику, убедился, что тот живой, хотя и в полуобморочном состоянии, и вернулся вниманием к яутскому члену.  
Йонге несколько раз сжал пальцы, дождался, когда щекочущее напряжение перемахнет недавний предел, и под внимательным взглядом яута сомкнул кончики пальцев на головке. Секунду помедлил – и опустил ладонь полностью, соприкасаясь с влажной кожей.  
– Йхо-о!..  
Вопль почти оглушил его. Сперма брызнула, ударяя в ладонь, Йонге нырнул вниз, пряча лицо в согнутый локоть – и в это мгновение его хлестануло разрядкой.   
\- М-м!  
Скользкими от чужой спермы пальцами он стиснул свой член, передернул несколько раз и придушенно взвыл от счастья. Оргазм был такой, что ноги сжимались.

Отдышавшись, Йонге чуть повернул голову и столкнулся взглядом с Рудольфом.   
– Ох, Mutter, – блаженно пробормотал напарник, – кажется я опять.  
Йонге попробовал засмеяться и не смог.

Едва очухавшись от ступора, Сайнжа преисполнился дизайнерского энтузиазма.   
Плюхнувшись за спиной у Йонге, он скинул ногой одеяло на пол и начал пихать отважного пилота в спину. Йонге мычал и отталкивал его локтем. Оргазм вычистил всю муть из головы, но взамен вытянул все силы.   
Не добившись сотрудничества, Сайнжа заворчал, сунул ладонь ему под бок и нажал. Локоть ощутимо уперся в матрас, и предплечье сработало как домкрат.   
– Эй! – Йонге крякнул и перевалился на Рудольфа.  
Тот с натугой выдохнул, но не преминул обхватить напарника обеими руками. Спустя пару секунд взаимного ерзанья, им удалось устроиться друг на друге с удобствами.  
Сайнжа почти заворковал, восторженно водя когтем по спине Йонге.  
– Все, теперь я точно знаю, зачем нам нужен навигатор, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Рудольф выразительно постучал пальцем по пояснице. Сайнжа настороженно заворчал.  
– Ну, говори, – поторопил Рудольф. – Не то кто-то из нас тебя укусит.  
– Чтобы снимать полетный стресс.  
Сайнжа заклекотал.

Долго полежать не получилось.   
Налюбовавшись своим творением, Сайнжа вновь завозился, растащил людей, самым натуральным образом переложил повыше и с ворчанием уcтроился посередке. Довольно вздохнул и закинул руки за голову.   
Чуть отодвинувшись от горячего бока, Йонге отметил, что незаметно еще раз пересмотрел концепцию чужого присутствия. В стандартной каюте личное пространство каждого уже трещало бы по швам, вызывая закономерное раздражение. На новом месте кубометров хватало всем. И не хотелось выталкивать вон яута, а следом за ним и механика.  
– Я вспомнил, – неожиданно сказал Рудольф и сел.  
– М-м?  
Дремота пропала, Йонге перевернулся и оперся на локоть.  
– Хотел спросить. А на кой черт ты вкатил столько нашего ресурса на этот хвост с турелью?   
– У тебя нахватался, – мрачно пошутил Йонге.  
Рудольф попробовал его пнуть, но не дотянулся.  
– Да я бы никогда не стал тратить сердце нашей крошки на такое!  
– Так там разрядность неизвестная была! Вдруг усиленные? То есть, они и были усиленные, под двести скакнуло разом. А мы всего лишь грузовик с модификацией.  
– Да я... хотя... Ладно, можешь пнуть меня.  
Йонге приподнялся и с удовольствием пнул. Рудольф поморщился. Сайнжа неодобрительно зарокотал.  
– Я еще и тебя пну, – пообещал Йонге. – Не мог сразу сказать: эй, парни, у вас тут херня какая-то плавает в аквариуме, и я с ней разговариваю. А? Мы бы сразу разобрались и...  
Сайнжа чуть повернулся, подгреб к себе рассуждающего первого пилота и сдавил так, что Йонге влепился лицом в твердую грудь. Сжавшиеся лепешкой губы помешали говорить дальше.  
– Я уже сказал на эту тему все, что желал, умансоо.  
– Ш-шея... х-х... зад-души-и...  
– Сайнжа, не надо, – торопливо сказал Рудольф. – Видишь, до сих пор заикается. Попортишь еще чего...  
– Да иди ты! – придушенно вскипел Йонге.  
Сайнжа яростно поерошил ему волосы и отпустил.  
– Нечего надо мной трястись, – пробурчал отважный пилот, раскладываясь на яуте поудобнее. – Ай!  
Сайнжа немедленно почесался и сточил краем когтя острый роговой вырост.  
– Епт, говно какое, – демонстративно отодвинулся Рудольф. – Отвратительно и негигиенично.  
На этот раз Сайнжа расщедрился на целый щелбан.

Экран возле двери засветился. Вместе с ним оживился искин.  
– Обращаю внимание экипажа, поскольку сейчас весь экипаж пребывает в состоянии релаксации, любое перемещение по закрытым территориям требует одобрения.  
– Чего? – тупо переспросил Йонге.  
Фелиция откашлялась.  
– Я могу впустить гостя?  
– Еще чего! – Йонге сел.  
– Гость со статусом "ревизионер", – вкрадчиво сказала Фелиция.  
– Нафиг, – буркнул Йонге.  
– Я улавливаю отчетливое эмоциональное волнение, первый пилот.  
– Пусть войдет, – прорычал Сайнжа.  
Все, на что у Йонге хватило времени – это выдать Сайнже обширного леща и хлопнуться обратно, скрываясь за двухсоткилограммовым бруствером. Рудольф просто перевернулся на живот.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
Синерылый оглянулся и быстро прошлепал к постели.  
– И вам "разрешите войти", – недружелюбно сказал Йонге.  
– Что?   
– Вежливости не учили, жерай?  
Жаки остановился, не дойдя до них пару шагов.  
– Вы же открыли, значит, все в порядке.   
– Выдать на оргию билет? – вежливо спросил Рудольф.  
– Что? Ах, вы тоже триумвират, – без особого интереса сказал синерылый. – Нет, не надо, у меня свой. Надеюсь, вы сможете назвать четкие сроки, когда мы покинем это негостеприимное место?  
"Через шлюз – хоть щас!" – оживился Рудольф.   
Йонге подвигал челюстью.  
– Как только, так сразу.  
– Вы выделите мне и моим сопровождающим каюту для проживания на это неопределенное и, я надеюсь, не слишком длительное время?  
– А может, мы оденемся сначала? – не выдержал Йонге, опираясь локтями на ребра яута.  
– Извините, – буркнул жаки. – Без своих... – курлыканье было непереводимым, но ясно означало статус защитников, – я не полностью адекватно воспринимаю окружающее.   
– Вот пока идите и посидите с ними, жерай. Через пятнадцать минут Фелиция проводит вас на камбуз. Там и обдумаем, что предпринять дальше. На голодный желудок голова не работает.  
– Вы иносказательно или ваши интеллектуальные особенности действительно зависят от состояния желудка? – забеспокоился жаки. – Я предпочту дождаться, когда уровень мышления будет адекватен!  
– Тогда через двадцать минут, – вклинился Рудольф.  
– Прекрасно! Я удаляюсь. Мое почтение...  
Слово вновь зазвучало, как длинное курлыканье, и Фелиция озадаченно пробормотала на глейтере что-то про "главенствующего поведенческого отростка в триумвирате".  
– Мое почтение, – немедленно отозвался Сайнжа.

– Какого хрена? – возмутился Рудольф, едва дверь закрылась. – С чего это он полосатую жопу считает главным?  
Сайнжа зарычал и ткнул кулаком, но Рудольф уклонился. После чего сел верхом на яута и ответно начал тыкать того в брюхо. Сайнжа напряг мышцы, и занятие превратилось в бесполезное – сродни обиванию костяшек о стальную плиту.  
– Вероятно, по размеру головы определил, – Йонге встал прямо на постели и потянулся. – Решил, что раз большая – значит самая умная. Но, как мы знаем, наш навигатор в нее ест, а из нее рычит.  
– Непочтительный слизень! – взревел Сайнжа.  
Йонге легко перескочил его и спрыгнул на пол.  
– Ха-ха. И все-таки я в мойку.  
– Ноги не сломай, – напутствовал Рудольф.  
Йонге внимательно осмотрел его через плечо. Композиция воинственного белого на негодующем буро-зеленом ему очень нравилась. 

***

Воплощая в жизнь обещание про "пожрать", яут оккупировал биокластер и прилегающие территории. Предварительно он обменялся с жаки целой речью, которую Фелиция самовольно не стала переводить. После чего синерылый церемонно раскланялся и полез на угловое место, шелестя одеждами. Йонге тоже попробовал пошелестеть, но мягкая ткань костюма такого эффекта не давала.  
Он ожидал бури вопросов от жаки, но тот молчал, всем видом выражая спокойствие. Йонге попробовал представить себя на его месте: едва не помершего на чужом корабле, а потом выброшенного черт знает куда вместе с психованными инопланетчиками и их едва не сдетонировавшим грузом.  
Он бы точно растерял все душевное равновесие.  
Сайнжа сыграл увертюру на панели биокластера, пророкотал часть некоего ритуального проклятия, в котором различалось лишь "съеденные и ушедшие в силу", и развернулся к экипажу. Прислонившись к биокластеру, он щелкнул клыками.   
– А долго? – осведомился Рудольф, гоняя по столу нож.  
– Не сдохнешь.  
– Эй! Слышь, не хами!  
Сайнжа заворчал и вслепую открыл одну из полок. Не глядя вытащил брикет сухпайка и протянул. Рудольф прищурился, а потом решительно мотнул головой.  
Йонге больше косился на дверь. Там маячила Глэдос, а у нее за спиной – еще одна Валькирия. Йонге поманил обеих пальцем. Киберики дружно подошли к столу, печатая тяжелые шаги. Йонге вновь порадовался, что боевые машины оказались разоруженными.  
Киберики синхронно отдали честь.  
– Как приятно быть капитаном, – выразительно сказал Йонге, поглядывая на напарника. – Вот так выглядит образцовое поведение экипажа.  
Рудольф цыкнул зубом и поковырялся там же ножом. Сайнжа деловито осмотрел когти. Синерылый не делал ничего, но сам его вид вопиял об отсутствии субординации. В одеждах жаки Йонге наконец-то опознал многочисленные банты.  
– Юпитер, – представилась второй киберик.  
Йонге поискал на ней надписи, но не нашел. И посмотрел на Рудольфа.  
– А сколько всего в итоге соберешь?  
– Возможно, еще двух, – пожал плечами Рудольф. – Остальное спорно.  
Теперь Йонге посмотрел на кибериков.  
– Вам не критично?  
– Мы не можем сказать, – инициативу взяла Глэдос. – Мы не знаем, сколько юнитов нам может потребоваться. Вероятно, не критично.  
– А по документации – одна рыба и никакого самосознания! Полное безобразие! – влез жаки под шепот перевода. – Я уже понял, что кругом обман! И вы будете привлечены по строгости закона!  
– Это спасение разумных видов от уничтожения, – мрачно сказал Йонге. – Искусственных разумных видов, замечу в скобках.   
Жаки склонил голову. Бахромки шевелились, подии нервно загребали воздух.  
– Оружие это, – сказал Рудольф. – Только, внезапно, с мозгами. И они честно попробовали отказаться от прописанного им убийства и поломали нам весь маршрут.  
Киберики дружно приобрели неуловимо скорбящий вид. Даже визоры потускнели.  
"Ты с ним не общался, что ли?" – искренне удивился Йонге.  
"Он тупил возле своих защитников, какое общение? Киберики тоже еле соображают до сих пор".  
– А куда вы летели? – проскрипел жаки.   
– Да на Сулар же, – терпеливо сказал Йонге. – Мы думали, рыбу туда везем, а оказалось – хрен знает что. Поэтому, как наша рыба съехала с катушек... в смысле, наоборот, обрела самосознание, так выпали мы, куда попало, то есть к вам.  
– Значит, вы не собирались сбросить их у нас? – жаки встопорщил бахромки.  
– Нет, я так не могу, – Йонге сложил руки на стол и откинулся. – Такая тупость выше моих сил.  
– Не смейте оскорблять меня! – взвился жаки.  
– Просим простить нас, – вмешалась Глэдос. – Господа Вебер и Далине действительно были не в курсе нашего состояния. Мы управляли их кораблем, и случайно отправили в Метрополию. Мы просто... мы не хотели никого убивать.  
Жаки снова заскрипел.  
– Значит, вы расцениваете ваш поступок, как поиски дипломатического убежища?  
Киберики дружно перевели взгляд на Йонге.   
– Я за вас не отвечаю, – спешно открестился он.  
Жаки сплел подии и напустил на себя глубокомысленный вид. Юпитер качнулась вперед.  
– Мы просто хотим...   
Киберик свесила голову набок. Глэдос тоже зримо потеряла контакт с юнусами.  
Рудольф вскрикнул. Йонге недоуменно покосился на него: Рудольф, безусловно, отличался сильными чувствами к технике, но не настолько.  
В руке у механика был нож, Рудольф разглядывал палец.  
– Не играй с острыми предметами, – без всякого сочувствия сказал Йонге.  
Жаки безучастно пялился на стол. То ли его шокировала мысль о мыслящем оружии, то ли отсутствие защитников вновь перегрузило мозги, запрятанные в вытянутую лысую голову. Йонге прислушался, не зазвучит ли сигнал тревоги, означающий, что юнусы все-таки решили отойти в мир иной, прихватив экипаж.  
– Смотри!  
Рудольф, подмигнув, провел лезвием от запястья до локтя.   
– Эй, эй, ты что творишь?  
Йонге прекрасно знал, какие острые все его игрушки. Но на светлой коже только взбухла красная полоса, едва-едва отмеченная каплями в паре мест.  
– Нахрен иди, шутник. Юпитер?  
– Не, он острый! Глянь!  
Теперь Рудольф провел по столешнице. На ударопрочном пластике осталась длинная линия.  
– Отцепись. Юпитер?!  
Киберик медленно повернула голову. Визор разгорался голубым.  
– Мы хотим жить свободными.

Биокластер звякнул. Сайнжа развернулся и открыл дверцу. Судя по невозмутимому виду, его не особо интересовали рыбьи перипетии.  
– Йонге, ну смотри же! – Рудольф сунул руку ему под нос.   
Взяв напарника за запястье, Йонге силой опустил его руку на стол.  
– А как вы вообще сейчас мыслите? После, э-э, окукливания?  
Киберики молчали. Сайнжа ковырялся в биокластере, из которого тянуло таким жаром, что доставало даже до стола. Но яуту на это было явственно начихать.  
– Сложно, – наконец сказала Глэдос.  
– Ограниченно, – подтвердила Юпитер. – Эти юниты – вновь последовал хлопок по груди – кажутся вам самостоятельными, но вы ошибаетесь. Мы внутри контейнера. И мы все еще сражаемся.  
Сайнжа грохнул на стол свой шедевр.  
"Байда армейская, полтора кило", – поделился соображениями Рудольф.  
Йонге рассеянно принюхался и так же рассеянно погладил кончиками пальцев чужую ладонь. Отдернул руку и полез в ящик под столешницей. Очень не хотелось поднимать тему кибериков, которых порубил Сайнжа.  
– Ладно, уважаемые господа, – сказал он, – пардон, но у нас перерыв на обед.  
Киберики дружно кивнули и так же дружно отступили к стене. 

Хотя ложки-вилки и прочую утварь мыть было крайне хлопотно и не очень-то экономно, но в здравом уме полностью перейти на пищу из тюбиков и в виде брикетов мог только ненормальный. Любой уважающий себя космоплаватель стремился обзавестись посудой и столовыми приборами.  
Вытащив из биокластера еще одну тарелку – уже поменьше – яут толкнул ее по столу в сторону жаки. Синерылый вскинулся, ловко поймал ее и длинно закурлыкал. Фелиция опять пропустила всю речь, сопроводив кратким шепотом "большая благодарность".  
– Вот зачем ты стол порезал, а? – с укоризной спросил Йонге.  
– Да очнись ты! – шепотом возопил Рудольф. – Шкура! Толстая шкура! Фелиция! Скажи ему!  
– Совершенно верно, первый механик. Повышение плотности кожного слоя на двадцать процентов.  
– Пока не начала расти квадратная пасть, мне все равно, – твердо сказал Йонге и дернул основное блюдо к себе.  
Сайнжа заворчал, уцепил когтями самый край и потянул на свою половину стола.  
– Ты унылый хрен, – констатировал Рудольф.  
И воткнул нож в окантовку блюда с третьей стороны.

* * *

Оставив жаки шуршать над тарелкой – синерылые ели очень медленно – экипаж в сопровождении кибериков направился в рубку. Йонге велел Фелиции присматривать за передвижениями гостя и наткнулся на оповещение о том, что это приказ номер два. Первый был отдан товарищем Вебером.  
На пороге рубки оба киберика остановились.  
– Да заходите уже, – махнул Йонге. – Только ни к чему не подключаться и никаких данных не передавать.  
Валькирии синхронно кивнули и разом переступили порог.  
Сайнжа обошел всю рубку и плюхнулся в одно из дублирующих кресел. Рудольф совершил такой же круг почета – только по пути ощупал консоли – и тоже плюхнулся в кресло. На раздолбанную колонну он косился с глубоким неудовольствием. Йонге бросил взгляд наверх. Собственное кресло все еще пряталось за пузырем. Экипаж пялился на капитана и молчал.  
– Ага, то есть вы от меня ждете, что я сейчас все решать начну?  
Рудольф переложил ногу на ногу.  
– Ну, мы сидим в полной молчанке, с тех пор как рванули наугад. Лично я готов выслушать предложения.  
– У нас есть предложение, – сказала Юпитер. – Запустите просмотр аквариума.  
Йонге молча развесил соответствующие окна. Фелиция подробно отобразила состояние аквариума. Рудольф слегка подобрался в кресле. Изнутри здоровенный контейнер выглядел погано. Воды оставалось едва вполовину, и вид у нее был зараженный. Все пространство переполняли гнусные тяжи, в которых застыли отвратного вида утолщения.  
– Хуже альясов, – негромко пробормотал Йонге.  
Но Сайнжа все равно услышал.  
– Это лишь комбинация, – тут же уточнил он.  
– Фу, отлегло, – с чувством сказал механик. – Я-то опасался, и тут яйца попрут.  
– Мои образцы...  
– Воды не хватит, – бесстрастно перебила его Юпитер. – Мы не можем собрать всех нас в одной биологической единице. Не умеем. Части нашей личности начнут погибать. Просто – умирать.  
– А если перезаписать? – мгновенно предложил Рудольф.  
Киберик смотрела на него несколько секунд.  
– Вы бы хотели быть перезаписаны?  
Рудольф набрал воздуха, сияя энтузиазмом, но миг спустя притормозил и задумался.  
– Мы не набор данных, – сказала Юпитер. – Мы... как вы.   
Йонге усилием воли отогнал холодное прикосновение страха. Запертый в изуродованных телах разум отчаянно пытался договориться с ними, используя украденные машины.  
– И долго вам еще осталось?  
– Прогнозировать сложно.  
– А ты не пытайся. Пусть будет примерно.  
Киберик кивнула и начала загибать пальцы. Сайнжа заворчал.  
– Максимум – сутки.  
Йонге потер подбородок. За сутки можно было сделать несколько мощных прыжков, хоть в другую галактику. Но с учетом всех факторов – непонятное состояние юнусов, собственное местонахождение, прыжок сквозь туннель – рисковать очень не хотелось.  
– Фелиция, а туманность наша молодая? – позвал Рудольф.  
– Относительно, – осторожно отозвался искин. – В строгом расчете...  
– Водород, – прервал механик.  
– И свободные атомы кислорода, – тут же сообразил Йонге.

В краткой паузе было слышно, как Сайнжа ворочается в тесноватом для него кресле. Йонге вспомнил то, которое яут притащил к нему в каюту, и сделал мысленную заметку – убрать.  
– Водород преимущественно ионизированный. Кислород в меньшем количестве, – Фелиция помолчала и, не дождавшись продолжения, выдвинула идею сама: – Возможен синтез воды с использованием установок горячей реакции.  
Рудольф поднялся с кресла и постучал кулаком по ладони.  
– Секунду, – Йонге поднял руку. – Туманность отражательная, значит, есть звезды?  
– Совершенно верно, первый пилот. Ближайшая звезда класса F, спектральный класс F2, температура фотосферы...  
– Стоп, – Йонге оглянулся на Глэдос. – Эй, хотите... ну, хотите, у вас будет своя планета?  
Киберик резко кивнула. В шее что-то отчетливо хрустнуло.  
"Гуманизм", - восхитился Рудольф.  
– Но с неагрессивной средой, – добавила Юпитер. – Мы не можем жить в тяжелых условиях.  
– Понял, – прервал Йонге. – Фелиция, продолжай. Интересуют планетарные.  
– Помимо этого предварительные расчеты указывают еще на три звезды. Молодые, в силу достаточно небольшого периода с момента формирования туманности. По расчетным данным две из них с потенциальным наличием экзопланет. По третьей данных для моделирования недостаточно.  
– Посмотреть бы, – протянул Рудольф.  
Йонге глянул на яута. Тот демонстративно отцепил от наплечного щитка маску и прихлопнул к физиономии.  
– Давай панораму.  
– Даю, – неожиданно звонко откликнулась Фелиция.  
Рудольф приглушенно фыркнул.  
Фелиция погасила свет и перестроила мелкие экраны в один общий, панорамного обзора. Постепенно из темноты начали проступать клубящиеся формы пылевого облака, а затем Фелиция начала добавлять все больше света и цвета.   
– И спектральное тоже, – попросил Рудольф.  
Светящиеся клубы тут же обрели рельефность и объем: красные завихрения, голубые области натяжения, трассирующие зеленые следы редких газов.  
– Предполагаемые планетные системы, – прошелестела Фелиция, расставляя маркеры.  
– Вам нужна помощь в расчете маршрута? – уточнила Глэдос.  
– Не вмешивайся, искусственный разум, – тут же зарычал Сайнжа. – Фелис! У нас есть разведчики?  
– В наличии имеются малые зонды.  
Сквозь туманность Рудольф показал напарнику большой палец.

Дверь в рубку открылась.   
Йонге с осуждением глянул в потолок, невольно выискивая там камеры "Фелиции".  
"Прошу прощения, гость со статусом "ревизионер", – покаялась Фелиция.  
Жаки прошествовал в центр рубки, потоптался на месте, странно дергая головой и замер. Йонге прищурился и сообразил, что встал жаки точно в центре между всеми присутствующими.  
– Итак, сейчас вы можете сказать мне, где можем расположиться я и мои помощники? Я ощущаю, что в ближайшие…   
"Два часа", – подсказала Фелиция.  
–…они смогут перейти в состояние чистого сознания. Нам не хотелось бы занимать медицинский сектор дольше положенного.  
Синерылый выжидательно уставился на пилота.  
– Биолаборатория или склад робототехники? – ласково спросил Йонге, оглядывая свой экипаж сквозь перламутровое сияние.  
"Я не отдам!"  
– Это может быть опасно, – пророкотал Сайнжа. – Там размещены нестабильные элементы. Но я, как наиболее благородный из присутствующих, готов уступить свою каюту. Временно.  
– Спасибо, уважаемый... – Фелиция опять стопорнулась в переводе, выдав все то же бормотание про старшего. – Пока же я удалюсь проведать моих сопровождающих. Всем приятного переваривания.  
– И вам того же, – прохрипел Йонге в выпрямленную спину.

Пару мгновений после ухода гостя все молчали.  
– Кстати, как его зовут? – озадачился Рудольф. – А то жерай, жерай…  
– Мне это неинтересно, – твердо сказал Йонге. – Не собираюсь вступать с ним в дружеские отношения. Как только появится возможность, с удовольствием высажу эту троицу на любом трансрейсовом узле. Странно, что он уже сейчас не орет с требованиями связаться с главным кораблем.  
– Так у него две третьих инстинктов сейчас... – Рудольф выразительно постучал по голове. – Спят.  
– У меня есть вопрос, – прервал Сайнжа. – Вы, двое глупых умансоо, не хотите спросить, где я намерен расположиться?  
– В кают-компании? – смело предположил Рудольф. – Атмосферку подходящую создашь. Прежнего дивана там нынче нет, волноваться не о чем.  
– Сделаю вид, что не слышал, – фыркнул яут. – Кто из вас готов стать моим соседом?  
В рубке повисла тревожная пауза.  
– Он! – хором выпалили напарники, одновременно указывая друг на друга.  
Йонге поймал почти испуганную мысль, что яут может оскорбиться, – и даже не смог понять, кому из них двоих мысль принадлежала.   
Сайнжа тряхнул головой и заклекотал, чуть не захлебываясь от веселья.  
– По очереди, – объявил он.

В атмосфере достигнутых договоренностей каждый занимался своим делом. Йонге сверял технические возможности зондов с потребностями экипажа. Сайнжа крутился в кресле и делал пометки в наруче. Йонге не оставляло упорное чувство, что яут рисует в воображении своих будущих монстров.  
Рудольф между тем нацелился на защитную капсулу.  
– Думаю, эта штука изгажена окончательно. Лучше всего снять полностью, а при случае заменить.  
– Снимем. Все равно постоянно кто-то ломится, пока я тут сижу. Но сначала – установка.  
В воздухе пронеся легкий шелест.  
– Согласно технике безопасности я выражаю протест, первый пилот.  
Реплика Фелиции особенно отдавала издевательством после того, как искин чуть ли не отгрыз своему пилоту ногу с помощью защитной сферы.  
– Протест принят и отклонен, – с удовольствием сообщил Йонге.  
Сайнжа прекратил вертеться. Маска снова заняла место на щитке.  
– Чем мы займемся, Йхо-онхе?  
– Двумя делами. Отправляем анонимные зонды ко всем четырем системам и начинаем тралить это облако.   
– Чудесные маленькие атомы, собирающиеся в молекулы и переходящие к синтезу, – подхватил Рудольф. – Люблю побыть господом богом.  
– Вы сможете вернуться к сборке оставшихся юнитов? – вежливо уточнила Юпитер.  
– Что? А, конечно. Давайте так: синтез идет в полуавтоматическом режиме, точнее у нас нет системы доставки для такого особенного груза. Это будет вода, которую придется таскать самим. Если вы этим займетесь – я пойду на сборку.  
– Спасибо! – хором сказали киберики.  
– И еще, – Рудольф покосился на Йонге, и пилот кивнул. – Мы извиняемся, что... покромсали ваши части. Слишком сильный эффект неожиданности.  
– Вы снова путаете интерфейс и настоящую общность, – Глэдос сделала неопределенный жест. – Эти юниты, – она уже привычно похлопала по броне, – не являются мыслящей частью. Мы там, внутри контейнера. И мы понимаем, что вами двигал испуг.  
– Благородное принятие фактов, – заметил Сайнжа.  
Киберики вновь отсалютовали.  
Рудольф вдумчиво пошевелил крыльями носа.  
"И все-таки они меня пугают".  
Йонге машинально кивнул.  
– Сайнжа, иди с Рудольфом. Помоги ему развернуть установку. Глэдос, Юпитер, вы тоже с ними.  
– А что будешь делать ты? – немедленно уточнил Сайнжа.  
– А я попробую посчитать, где мы. И заодно проложу курс для траления.  
– Очередной скучный маршрут?  
Йонге смерил яута высокомерным взглядом и цыкнул, в последний момент удержавшись от плевка на пол.  
– Пока что без прыжков.  
– Хмрф.  
Рудольф направился к выходу. Киберики дисциплинированно загрохотали за ним, Сайнжа тоже пошел следом, но притормозил возле Йонге.  
– Следи за ними, – одними губами сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа кивнул и погладил метательный диск.

Дождавшись отбытия всех посторонних, Йонге покосился на полуразорванный купол и пошел к дублирующему креслу. Управление системами корабля было доступно почти из любой точки, но в рубке стояло оборудование, позволяющее получить больше функций за те же усилия.  
Плюхнувшись в нагретое яутским задом кресло, Йонге размял пальцы.  
– Ну-с, приступим, – пробормотал он. – Фелиция, давай математическую модель реверса до зоны Стигия.

* * *

Оторвавшись от россыпи моделей, Йонге осоловело потер затылок и сверился с часами. Незаметно из жизни выпало полтора часа. Фелиция так и не смогла построить полноценную модель, и пришлось пустить в ход все возможные допущения, включая ориентировку на длинноволновые возмущения пространства. Дополнив модель данными по красному смещению, Фелиция выдала несколько кластеров, в которые их могло занести. Слишком далеко от густозаселенных территорий. Туманность, окружавшая крохотный челнок, не поддавалась определению, как искин ни старался. Удалось только выяснить, что здесь все еще идут активные процессы.  
И они точно могли выполнить завет Шеная – смыться и отсидеться.

Устроив себе разминку, в ходе которой успешно была отковыряна четверть пластика, формирующего защитный купол над пилотским креслом, Йонге почувствовал прояснение в мозгах. Повертев осколки, он вернулся к креслу и побарабанил пальцами. Инстинкт самосохранения вопил, что следует немедленно воспользоваться всеми сигнальными возможностями, включая страшно дорогие подпространственные буи. Хоть темные пространства, хоть неисследованные территории – последствия одинаковы. Рано или поздно ресурсы корабля заканчиваются.  
С другой стороны, туманность обладала характеристиками, которые делали ее небезынтересной для любителей поживы.  
Йонге вздохнул.  
– Фелиция, давай пассивный скан по остаточному излучению на частотах связи...   
– Открытых источников излучения нет, первый пилот, – возразил искин.  
– Поиск по частотам из моего списка, – терпеливо повторил Йонге. – Сначала диапазон сет-зета, потом по справочнику подсетей один-двадцать. Только остаточные, никакого открытого трекинга.  
– Принято.

Йонге вернулся к куполу и продолжил трудиться над ним с мрачным упорством злодея межгалактических масштабов. Крепежи оказались утоплены глубоко в пол, и чем дальше заходило дело, тем громче Йонге сопел и поминал сквозь зубы изобретателей защиты. Заодно испарилось все сочувствие к киберикам.  
"Эй, капитан, ты там закончил возиться в своих любимых циферках?"  
Йонге отодрал еще кусок пузыря и яростно швырнул его на пол.  
"Допустим!"  
"Неси сюда свой зад. Помощь не помешает".  
"Я тут воюю с этой чертовой раковиной и..."  
– А-а!  
"Чего орешь?" – изумился Рудольф.  
"Пореза... А..."  
Йонге с недоумением оглядел ладонь. То, что он принял за порез, оказалось глубокой вдавленной линией. Но кожа постепенно распрямлялась. Просочилась только капелька крови. Йонге машинально слизнул ее. Отдавало не только железом, но и чем-то кисловатым.   
"Вот срань".  
"Да что там?"  
"Похоже, и правда высокая генетика работает. Ладно, буду через десять минут".  
Еще раз осмотрев ладонь, Йонге спустился, сгреб в охапку все оторванное непосильным трудом и понес к отсеку с утилизатором.   
Уже идя по коридору, он услышал, как дверь рубки снова открылась-закрылась.   
Резко обернувшись, Йонге обнаружил, что по пятам за ним следует уборщик. Миниатюрный робот прилежно тащил несколько подобранных мини-осколков. Докатившись до ботинок Йонге, он воинственно пискнул, извлек щетку и стремительно обмахнул препятствие.  
– Чтоб вас, паразиты, – проворчал Йонге и продолжил путь.  
Уборщик поспешил за ним.

На подходе первого пилота к техмонтажному отсеку Фелиция очнулась от сосредоточенных поисков. Степень ее погруженности легко определялась по тому, как погасли неприоритетные подсказки, встроенные в подсветку стен.   
– Докладываю, первый пилот, по заданным параметрам имеется слабый сигнал в подсети тета и сигнал в дополнительном диапазоне поиска.  
– Трекинга не было? – тревожно уточнил Йонге.  
– Нет, первый пилот.  
Голос Фелиции прозвучал обиженно, и Йонге утешительно похлопал нагретую стену у входа.   
– Выведи на главный экран координаты и частотные развертки. В остальном – переходи на вектор сбора сырья.  
– Принято. По стандартному вектору или с вариативным выбором?  
– Давай стандарт с ориентировкой на повышение коэффициента.  
Фелиция подтверждающе пиликнула, вспомогательные надписи вновь погасли, и Йонге толкнул дверь.

В отсеке царил сущий раздрай. Йонге даже не стал вглядываться в детали и ранжировал для себя все предметы по размеру и форме. Большое и кубическое – базовая установка, маленькие, кубические, со вскрытыми кожухами – сборщики элементов, сложная трубчатая конструкция – фильтр. И, наконец, несколько длинных гофрированных труб, скинутых в резервуары типа "ведро".  
Прямо в воздухе висел огромный чертеж. Сайнжа водил по нему пальцем, а Рудольф сосредоточенно тасовал несколько мелких схем.  
– Куда бежать, что тащить? – смиренно осведомился Йонге.  
Кибериков видно не было, и когда прямо из-под разлапистой конструкции фильтра высунулась пластиковая рука с шуруповертом, он тут же отступил на шаг.  
– Тебе, друг мой Йонге, нужно отрегулировать экстрактор, – всклокоченный Рудольф указал куда-то за установки. – До уровня поверхностного натяжения... – он прервался, внимательно посмотрел на напарника и вздохнул. – Будешь крутить колесики, пока всё не станет зеленым. Понял?  
Йонге взял под козырек и промаршировал в указанном направлении.

Каторжный труд, сопровождавшийся регулярными обращениями Рудольфа к создателю, закончился успехом. Запущенная установка получила необходимые атомы, перетряхнула их в своем чреве – Йонге даже не хотелось задумываться, какие чудовищные силы при этом задействовались – и сигнализировала об успешном синтезе молекулы чистой воды.  
– Поздравляю, коллеги, – торжествующе сказал Рудольф. – Это успех! Ну, теперь дело за сборкой. Куда летим?  
Сайнжа, тщательно протирающий когти тряпкой, заворчал и открыл наручный комлинк.  
– Я считаю, что успех синтеза ждет нас у Могучего Колосса.  
– Что-что?  
– Самая молодая из звезд, которые нашла Фелис. Там должна быть первичная атомарная жизнь. Много ее. Как... кипение?  
– Бульон, – подсказал Йонге. – Ну, допустим.  
– Так-то нам все равно, – Рудольф погладил установку по боку. – Двинули?  
– Фелиция, – позвал Йонге, – прокладывай курс траления, исходя из маяка – Солус Нова.

* * *

Йонге готов был расписаться в паранойе и отвалившихся навыках управления. Привыкнув к мини-экипажу без пассажиров, теперь он оказался в ситуации, когда по кораблю бродили киберики и инопланетяне, а партия хрен знает чего угрожающе расположилась в грузовом отсеке.  
Первым желанием было оставить Сайнжу караулить кибериков, таскающих воду. Но мысль о том, как яут, руководствуясь собственной древней башкой, начнет рассуждать о вечном и зарождать в разуме искина новые концепции, приводила в ужас.   
Отправлять его к жаки было так же чревато излишней межрасовой коммуникацией, но на этот раз стоило опасаться, что уже жаки посеет семена чванливости в наполовину лысой голове.  
Рудольф благоразумно скрылся в отвоеванной каюте, заваленной, в том числе бунтами золотой проволоки, которые теперь не давали Йонге нормально жить.   
Плюнув на попытки оптимизировать происходящее, Йонге послал яута выносить из его каюты все опасные предметы, а сам направился в медотсек, предположив, что очнувшимся защитникам понадобится помощь, будь они хоть трижды в ясном сознании.

Под фоновое глейтерное бормотание Фелиции, Йонге ввалился в медотсек и выдал лучшую капитанскую улыбку. Защитники, сидевшие на полу у ног жаки, подобрались и засверкали глазами.  
– Рад видеть, что все в порядке, – спрятал оскал Йонге. – Прошу следовать за мной, я покажу, где вы сможете расположиться на время полета.  
Присутствие защитников повлияло на жаки более чем плодотворно.   
Молчал он ровно полминуты, шлепая за Йонге по коридору, а затем многозначительно расчихался и закурлыкал.  
– Когда мы свяжемся с представительством Жакийского блока Фузии?  
– Как только покончим с делами, жерай.  
– А почему не сейчас?  
– Потому что мы в отдаленных территориях.  
– Но у вас же есть блик-связь? Я требую дать мне связаться с родиной!  
– Слушайте, вы... – Йонге взял паузу и подышал через нос. – У нас на борту биологическое оружие с мозгами. Как вы понимаете, это подсудное дело. Никаких внешних связей, пока мы не закончим. Понятно?  
– Но...  
– Никаких!  
Жаки возмущенно закурлыкал, его "щупальца" сделали несколько угрожающих движений руками, но на этом весь протест закончился.  
"Фелиция, следи за этой троицей, – приказал Йонге. – При любой попытке внешней связи – дай знать".  
"Принято. Изменить статус гостя на "заложник", первый пилот?"  
Йонге чуть не споткнулся.   
"Э... нет. Только "ревизионера" сними, нефиг им тут шляться свободно. Просто гости".  
До каюты жаки дошли в полном молчании.   
Йонге подозревал, что они треплются на каком-нибудь электромагнитном языке запахов, и машинально пробовал прислушаться, но никакой глейтер, помноженный на синхронизацию, не давал эффекта.  
К моменту, когда они добрались до каютной площадки, Йонге добился только нестерпимого желания зевать во все челюсти.

Им оставалась пара шагов, когда дверь в каюту навигатора сдвинулась.  
Жаки негромко взвизгнул и шарахнулся за спины защитников. Йонге с хрустом двинул челюстью из стороны в сторону.  
Яут перехватил двуручный топор поудобнее, осмотрел лезвие и демонстративно водрузил древко на плечо. Затем с натугой выдернул из пола воткнутый торчком резак и тоже закинул на плечо.  
– Куда имущество портишь? – прохрипел Йонге.  
– Проверял, опасный это предмет или нет, – осклабился яут.  
Йонге шагнул в сторону, открывая путь, и Сайнжа протопал мимо. Йонге пошевелил носом – отчетливо тянуло оружейной смазкой. Осторожно заглянув в каюту, Йонге убедился, что нигде нет черепов жаки или людей, отодвинулся и сделал широкий жест.  
– Там безопасно? – уточнил синерылый.  
– Где может быть безопаснее, чем в каюте самого воинственного существа в галактике?  
Закончив витиеватую фразу, Йонге осклабился, демонстрируя полнейшее дружелюбие. Жаки гордо вздыбил бахромки, вытер руки об одеяние и прошествовал к порогу.  
– Это будет долгая очистительная песнь, – побормотал он, оглядываясь.  
– Чего?  
– Мне придется выполнить ритуалы, очищающие это помещение, – вздохнул жаки.  
– Соль дать? – щедро предложил Йонге.  
– Простите?  
– Есть такое суеверие, что соль помогает справиться с нечистыми, э-э, силами, – охотно пояснил Йонге. – Надо пазы ею протереть.  
– Несите, – решительно сказал жаки.

* * *

Покончив с заселением жаки и вытряхнув из уважаемого представителя досмотровой таможенной службы сведения о пищевых привычках, чтобы не звать каждый раз Сайнжу, Йонге с чистой совестью повернул к мастерской.   
Проходя мимо собственной каюты, он не удержался и заглянул. Сайнжа стоял посередине, заложив руки за спину, и явно рассматривал помещение. Йонге не видел, но хорошо вообразил, какое вдохновение декоратора написано на клыкастой харе.  
– Я все вижу, – грозно сказал он. – Не вздумай тут... а это еще что?  
Прямо над кроватью висел гигантский череп. С регистрационным чипом на круто изогнутом роге.  
– Сайнжа!  
– Не вопи, – проворчал яут, чуть оборачиваясь. – Это славный трофей.  
– А чего на нем чип-то болтается?!  
– Из заповедника, – охотно пояснил Сайнжа.  
– Что? Опять?!  
– В каком смысле "опять", умансоо?  
– Опять ты какие-то противозаконные херотени сюда протащил, – Йонге шагнул в комнату. – Ты контейнеры с трофейным барахлишком с родины, что ли, выписал? Сразу говори, кто-нибудь преследует тебя за этот череп? Экослужбы? Судебные иски? Штрафы? Уголовщина?  
С каждым шагом он подходил ближе, и когда оказался совсем рядом, Сайнжа с размаху опустил руку ему на плечо. Йонге поперхнулся следующим предположением. Но колени у него не подогнулись.  
– Это была славная разрешенная охота, – свободной рукой Сайнжа описал полукруг, словно открывая голографическое окно. – В тот год на Шкли'самахан уродилось невероятное количество могучих тварей, поставивших под угрозу существование иных редких видов. И тогда, в самый отчаянный миг явился великий воин славного народа... Ну?  
Йонге не сразу сообразил, чего от него ждут, но потом сжал губы и едва не засмеялся.  
– И кто же это был?  
– Я, разумеется.  
Йонге захохотал. Сайнжа довольно осклабился, дергая клыками. Откашлявшись, Йонге демонстративно утер глаз согнутым пальцем и этим же пальцем ткнул яута в грудь.  
– А если он на меня упадет?  
– Не ложись спать у стенки, – с мудрым видом изрек Сайнжа.   
Йонге нахмурился. Сайнжа негромко заклекотал, прищурясь.   
– Не упадет.

Мысленно внося коррективы в собственное завещание, Йонге покинул каюту.  
До мастерской он успел закончить подробным описанием карательных действий, которые следовало произвести над навигатором в случае, если пилот будет обнаружен прибитым черепушкой насмерть.  
Остановившись перед дверью, он энергично помахал. "Фелиция" не среагировала, и Йонге погрозил кулаком. Рудольф напаскудил в системе распознавания допущенных к святому персон.  
– Ты еще ведро сверху поставь! – крикнул он.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
На первом плане стоял очередной киберик. Йонге мельком отметил подражание гравировальным талантам Сайнжи. Невероятно довольный собой Рудольф возвышался за спиной Валькирии.  
– Это Ария, – гордо сказал он.  
– Отлично.  
Йонге машинально попробовал заглянуть в каюту, но Рудольф ревниво загородил обзор плечом. Йонге успел заметить лишь тщательно развешанные руки и ноги. В плане хранения запчастей Рудольф проявил изобретательность не хуже яута.  
– От нашего имени мы благодарим вас и хотели бы приступить к работе, – прощелкала киберик.  
Не разделяя слов и дела, она сделала движение вперед, но Йонге вытянул палец, практически ткнув ей в грудь.  
– Скажи-ка мне, искин, ты помнишь, кто вас планировал?  
Теперь Ария качнулась назад, но наткнулась на Рудольфа.  
– Нет-нет, этот вопрос очень важен для нас, – Йонге чуть наклонился. – Понимаешь, даже если мы высадим вас на какой-то подходящей планете, и у вас все будет хорошо, то насчет нас самих я не уверен. Наш наниматель явно дал понять, что и его, и нас подставили по-крупному.   
Ария дернула головой.  
– В вашей памяти хранятся данные, – Йонге почти шипел. – Откуда-то вы их взяли! Это что-то вроде служебных записей, у них должен быть автор!  
– Мы не можем сказать, – визор киберика мигал. – Мы не успели исследовать всю нашу память, а сейчас – вы же видели, мы в регенезисе, и наша память, она... будто сжата. Но мы обещаем, – она подняла голову, – когда все закончится, мы попробуем.  
Йонге выпрямился, отступил в сторону и ткнул пальцем себе за плечо.  
– Ведра там.  
Рудольф похлопал киберика по плечу и попробовал подтолкнуть.   
Оба внимательно проводили взглядом чуть прихрамывающую фигуру. Перед поворотом Ария сильно припала, почти подломила колено, но затем резко выпрямилась и ушла уже ровно.  
– Самообучающаяся, – непонятно сказал Рудольф.  
– Хм-м?  
– Специально с дефектом собрал, чтоб посмотреть, что будет. Время восстановления в пределах получаса.  
– Лучше бы они так память распаковывали! Если они расшифруют, и мы прочитаем всё...  
Йонге взял выразительную паузу. Рудольф вздохнул.  
– Если нам повезет. Итак, что там у нас с найденными системами?  
Выскользнув из каюты, Рудольф стянул панель ручного управления со стены и забил дополнительную кодовую защиту. Йонге хмыкнул и тут же получил взгляд, полный ревности.  
– Мое, – заявил Рудольф.  
– Только не плачь, – ухмыльнулся первый пилот. – Никто не будет трогать твои игрушки.  
Рудольф сделал еле уловимое движение, но прежде чем оно переросло в нечто большее, Йонге обхватил его за плечи и потащил к коридору.  
– Эй, это был мой маневр! – возмутился Рудольф.  
– А я засинхронил.

В рубке один из уборщиков сумел вскарабкаться на поверхность стола и яростно пытался затереть раскиданные по ней графики плотности водорода и кислорода на маршруте траления. Свирепо жужжа, миниатюрный агрегат орудовал щеткой и брызгал из стерилизатора. "Фелиция" с полным хладнокровием сдвигала график и показывала его в другом месте. Уборщик воинственно задирал щетку и кидался в атаку. По рубке плыл запах повышенной отдраенности.  
Йонге загоготал. Рудольф сбросил его руку и кинулся спасать уборщика, топоча ботинками.  
– Фелиция, нехорошо издеваться над маленькими! – заорал он.  
– Прошу прощения, первый механик, – отозвался искин. – Мне казалось, мы играем.  
Уборщик в руках Рудольфа подергивался, но механик быстро подкрутил настройки, и механизм угомонился. Поставив технику на пол, Рудольф пристально пронаблюдал, как уборщик неторопливо ползет к шлюзу, по пути всасывая невидимые пылинки. Потом встряхнулся и стукнул кулаком в ладонь.  
– Ну что, где эти наши системы?  
– Выполняется программа сближения, – вежливо ответила "Фелиция"  
– А это куда поехало? – встревожился Йонге, глядя на траекторию одного из четверки. – Он же раньше выскочил. Снесло, что ли?  
– Ориентация на маяк, – невозмутимо сообщил искин.  
Напарники переглянулись.  
– А кто предупреждать будет? – тут же возмутился Йонге.  
– В заданные частоты не укладывается, – почти обиженно отозвалась Фелиция.

Томительных полчаса спустя зонд добрался до маяка. Без лишних прелюдий Фелиция тут же отобразила примерную схему расположения, трехмерную модель и выдала предполагаемый набор функций. Сложив руки за спиной, Рудольф принялся изучать информацию. Йонге просто вызвал каталог автономного оборудования и запустил сравнение.  
– Разведчик, – уверенно сказал Рудольф.  
"Внешнесистемный зонд, модель "Криотекс", сбор геоданных", — одновременно высветилось в поиске.  
Йонге с уважением покосился на напарника. Даже в профиль Рудольф излучал самодовольство.  
Следом на экране вывалились данные о времени производства, а в пометках Фелиция услужливо разместила предполагаемые сроки использования.  
– Ну и старье, – подытожил механик.  
– Зато не разбудили, – с облегчением сказал Йонге.

Рабочая лошадка "Криотекс" с запасом эксплуатируемой прочности в семьдесят эйх-лет висела тут уже почти два десятка и хозяева явно не собирались ее забирать. Осторожное сканирование позволило снять серийники, и добрых пару минут Йонге боролся с искушением запустить блик-поиск по официальной базе. Еще большее искушение – поискать по двум десяткам теневых списков – он благоразумно удавил в зародыше. Модель была качественной, дорогой по тем временам, значит вкладывался в нее десяток-другой спонсоров от частного бизнеса. И даже если половина уже пошла по миру, то оставшиеся не замедлили бы воспылать интересом к кораблю, возникшему в застолбленной туманности.  
Видеть здесь гостей сильно не хотелось. Уж точно не с багажом из псевдо-юнусов, медленно превращающихся черт знает во что.

Йонге перевел модель в объемную развертку.  
– Вот бы подергать. Криошники обычно ползают по большому кругу, жрут все подряд и знай мотают архивы. Там, наверное, одних магнитных съемок на сотни уровней. Время бы сэкономили.  
– А зачем нам георазведочный зонд?  
Рудольф покручивал карабин на пальце, то и дело косясь на модель.  
– Именно, что разведочный. Хорошо бы глянуть, какая из этих планет самая богатая на редкие руды – и туда нам точно не надо.  
– Типа, все еще бурлит и трескается? – догадался Рудольф. – Жизни нет?  
– В точку.  
– Так давай его хапнем! – немедленно загорелся идеей напарник. – Выгрузимся по его же наводке, и вперед. У нас даже "рука" для дальних проб есть.  
– Это вряд ли, – пробормотал Йонге. – Хапать нельзя: засекут. Нам еще скандала не хватало. А вот если присосаться аккуратненько... Слушай, а кристаллические носители есть? Точно есть парочка, да?  
Рудольф кивнул, шагнул к консоли и быстро пробежался по инвентарным спискам. После изысканий Сайнжи хранились они недалеко.  
– На три и на девять.  
– Бери на девять – и поползли, – решительно сказал Йонге. – Только тихо, без лишних газов.

"Фелиция" успешно припарковалась в смешанном облаке, прямиком возле зонда.   
Установка работала вовсю, производя и тут же очищая драгоценную воду. Схематическое изображение аквариума периодически менялось, отображая, с каким прилежанием вот уже трое кибериков таскают контейнеры, снова и снова опрокидывая их в бездонную пасть.  
Яут, покончивший с декорированием, обосновался в кресле и под жуткий скрежет точильного камня следил, как первый пилот и первый механик не могут поделить право управления "рукой".  
– Это наши зонды, я лучше знаю, как с ними работать!  
– Это тонкая техника, я после таких спецов как ты чинить удалбывался!  
– Отвали, в гео все умеют этим управляться!  
– Вы там все криворукие!  
– А ну пусти!

Йонге поймал себя на том, что уже норовит прицелиться кулаком в рожу друга Рудольфа. Переведя дух, он отступил на номинальные полшага. Рудольф набычился, сжимая кулаки, но затем тоже выдохнул и расправил плечи.  
– Думаю, мы должны поделить обязанности, – с прорезавшимся берлинским акцентом сказал он. – Ты как капитан должен следить за обстановкой. Я же возьму на себя нелегкий труд по выполнению бортовых и монтажных работ.  
– Не волнуйся, пан Вебер, я капитанским произволом тебя от этой обязанности освобожу.  
В возникшей паузе почти было слышно, как потрескивают искрящие взгляды.  
Рудольф раздул ноздри. Точильный камень скрежетнул невероятно громко.  
– Продолжайте, умансоо, – ободряюще сказал Сайнжа. – Грядет славная битва, как я вижу.  
– Совета у жабы не спрашивали! – гаркнул Рудольф.  
Сайнжа надменно приподнял "брови", потянулся и достал из-за обмотки голени метательный дротик.  
– Следи за языком, умансоо, – протянул он. – За непочтительность можно серьезно поплатиться.  
Рудольф набрал воздуха в грудь. Сайнжа сделал вид, что поднимается. Рудольф тут же выдохнул и демонстративно повернулся к яуту спиной. Сайнжа сощурился и заклекотал. Дротик вернулся на место.  
– Итак, мы остановились на том, что это моя прямая обязанность. И я тебе отопление выкручу, если меня не пустить.  
– Тебе вообще "куколок" собирать надо, – нашелся Йонге. – Обещал же?  
– Я поставил вариться клей, – парировал Рудольф.  
– Какой еще к-клей?  
– Полимерный. А ты, друг мой, еще не оправился от нейрошока.  
– Да ты просто первым хочешь зат-тестить оборудование!

Напарники свирепо уставились друг на друга. Суеверия, которыми был просто битком набит внешнекосмический фольклор, гласили – кто первым обкатает новое оборудование, тот и будет с ним работать лучше всех. К остальным техника останется равнодушна.  
На"Фелиции"-1 Йонге все оборудование заказывал сам. Поэтому Рудольфу без вопросов отдал настройку уже опробованных "игрушек". На новом корабле половину систем они даже не тестировали, если не считать стандартной прокатки на Сельве.

– Я чувствую вашу зависть... нет, не так... Жажду первого обладания? Куча сложных переживаний, – Сайнжа все-таки поднялся. – Дайте мне.  
– Еще чего!  
В хоровом протесте напарники инстинктивно шагнули друг к другу, а Рудольф еще и развернулся. Так что путь яуту они заслонили вдвоем.   
Сайнжа сделал несколько громадных шагов и мгновенным, почти незаметным для глаза движением схватил обоих за руки. Йонге не успел опомниться, как его запястье оказалось прижато к запястью Рудольфа. Сайнжа так стиснул пальцы, удерживая двоих одной ладонью, что косточки едва не захрустели.  
– Пробуйте так, – сказал он. – На двоих.

Йонге покосился на Рудольфа и встретил слегка растерянный взгляд, в котором плескалось еще и смущение. С досады первый пилот едва не пнул яута. Сияние мудрости и снисходительности, излучаемое им, было просто нестерпимым. На мгновение Сайнжа напомнил воспитателя, терпеливо разводящего драчунов по углам.  
– Может, мы подраться собрались? – не выдержал Рудольф.  
– Глупые эмоции, – высокомерно ответил яут. – Сейчас я чувствую, что вы готовы объединиться, чтобы подраться со мной. Это тоже глупо и не решит вашей проблемы.  
– Матка боска, ты бы еще трахаться полез в терапевтических целях! – не утерпел Йонге.  
– Вы светитесь, – закивал Сайнжа, – но не так. Я научился различать.  
Йонге машинально схватился за щеку, и Рудольф скопировал его жест.  
– Светится сильными чувствами, – пояснил Сайнжа.  
– Вообще от всех сильных переживаний? – медленно сказал Рудольф. – Страх, злость, возбуждение. Так?  
– Так, так, – кивнул яут, не отпуская их рук. – В них видна сила и мощь.  
– Но для нас все эти чувства разные, – наконец-то определился Йонге. – Они даже регулируются разными гормонами. Отвали!  
– Чужое всегда трудно вообразить, – проворчал Сайнжа. – Но я давно заметил. Ты говоришь, что каждому чувству отвечает свое... вещество? Флюид?  
Пару мгновений Йонге пытался перевести выбранные яутом слова. Рудольф тер щеку, будто мог избавиться от "высокой генетики".  
– Да, – наконец сказал Йонге. – Они действительно разные. Сейчас это недовольство. И хрен тут не разворачивай.  
Сайнжа подарил ему отсутствующий взгляд рептилии. Примерно так в воображении первого пилота выглядели гигантские ящеры, оценивающие все встречное как обед.   
Фелиция мелодично пиликнула.  
– Прибытие гостя в режиме "гость", – доложила она. – По предварительной оценке гость встревожен и, возможно, испытывает негодование. Эмоции усиливаются.  
– Пусти, – сквозь зубы сказал Йонге.  
Обращался он к искину, но откликнулся и Сайнжа. Когтистые пальцы разжались.  
Растирая запястье, Йонге обернулся ко входу.  
– А в азартных играх по такой подсветке ориентироваться можно? – практично поинтересовался Рудольф.  
Сайнжа тихо щелкнул, но внятно ответить не успел.

– Я запросил маршрут следования, – громко известил всех жаки, поддергивая одеяния. Порог он не переступал. – И с прискорбием обнаружил, что вопреки составленному и утвержденному маршруту к Солус Нова, мы сошли с курса и находимся возле чужого оборудования! Соблюдаете ли вы нормы безопасности?  
– Смотри, какой смелый, – с восхищением сказал Рудольф. – Только пропал риск изжариться, как сразу про все протоколы вспомнил.  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Йонге сделал бросок в сторону панели управления и через две секунды спринта с торжествующим выкриком занял место управления "рукой".  
– Это считается ответом на мой вопрос?  
– Ага, ритуальным, – довольно откликнулся Йонге. – Соль пригодилась?  
– Весьма и весьма, – буркнул синерылый. – Я могу получить внятный ответ?  
– А это незарегистрированное оборудование, – охотно разъяснил Йонге. – Можно брать, если нашел. Но вообще, отклонение связано с тем, что мы собираем первоэлементы для наших пассажиров. Для формирования...  
– Среды обитания, – подсказал Рудольф.  
– Да. И сейчас мы в о-очень богатом облаке.  
– Что ж, такая забота, невзирая на угрожающие характеристики пассажиров, делает вам честь, – пробурчал жаки. – Полагаю, это можно не вносить в досмотровые записи.  
– А что вы туда еще вносили, жерай? – забеспокоился Йонге.  
Жаки закурлыкал. Фелиция доверительно прошептала, что синерылый использует выражение, означающее хитрость и эквивалентное заговорщицкому подмигиванию.  
– Бесплатный чартер прямиком до Метрополии – и вы ничего не вписываете в свой проклятый лист, – быстро сказал Йонге.  
Синерылый пару секунд молча разглядывал экипаж, влажно блестя круглыми глазищами.  
– Годится.  
Он церемонно поддернул одеяния еще раз, развернулся и шагнул в коридор.  
Дверь тут же закрылась.

– Бесчестная продажная шкура, – заметил Сайнжа  
– Меня устраивает. Итак, начинаю! – бодро сказал Йонге.  
Консоль под пальцами среагировала предупреждающей дрожью и медленно разделилась на две части. Гладкие поверхности соскользнули в стороны, обнажая простой, как три мультиены, пульт ручного управления. Йонге сунул руку в "перчатку" и пошевелил пальцами. Потянулся к рычажку включения и вздрогнул от неожиданной тяжести. Напарник навалился ему на спину, обхватив его за пояс.  
– Давай уже включай, – сказал Рудольф. – Я тут постою... За двоих понаблюдаю.  
Йонге машинально покрутил головой и перещелкнул рычажок. Фелиция мгновенно развернула экран. Сине-зеленые завихрения полностью закрывали обзор.  
– Передача изображения с учетом моделирования на основе смещения атомов водорода, – пояснила Фелиция.  
– А цветную? – поинтересовался Рудольф.  
Экран еще пару секунд рябил, затем возникло четкое изображение и тут же налилось красками.   
Вращая рычажок, Йонге вытолкал "руку" на поверхность и развернул. Потом нашел зонд щипачей и пометил среди десятка других более-менее крупных объектов в качестве основной цели.  
– Корректирую сближение, – доложила Фелиция.  
Расчет дистанции шел автоматически, и Йонге не стал вмешиваться. Вместо этого пошевелил пальцами, повращал запястьем, вынуждая руку повторять за ним. Работало отлично.   
– Пошел я за носителями, – Рудольф разжал хватку. – А то много ты тут намашешь.  
Йонге согласно замычал.   
– И не вздумай без меня начинать, умник!  
– Пфф. Давай уже топай, а?

Пока Рудольф рыскал в модульном отсеке, куда по старой памяти складировалось все мало-мальски связанное с передачей информации, Йонге упражнялся в выпадах "рукой". Наигравшись, он не успокоился и выпустил из "пальца" серию датчиков объемного обзора. Под ускорением они долетели до зонда, попали в его поле притяжения и дисциплинированно захороводили вокруг массивного конуса, передавая уже настоящее изображение. Йонге вгляделся и с досады пнул консоль.  
– Ах ты ж гребаный насос!   
"Рудольф! Бросай поиски!"  
"С чего вдруг?"  
"На нем пломба стоит!"  
Рудольф не ответил. Сайнжа вопросительно заворчал, всматриваясь в экран.  
– Вон там пломба, – повторил Йонге. – Мы хотели туда прицепиться и слить данные, но они поставили заглушку.  
– Давайте срежем ее, – с энтузиазмом предложил Сайнжа.  
– Ну да! Сам что ли туда полетишь?  
– Я могу.  
– Да прекрати.

Рудольф вернулся в рубку как раз к моменту, когда Сайнжа вещал об исторических поступках, совершенных яутами именно в открытом космосе.  
– Что, кто-то опять собрался прыгнуть без парашюта? – осведомился он, дождавшись финальной строки.  
Сайнжа развернулся к нему.  
– В вакууме не нужен парашют, глупый.  
– А, значит, скафандр тебе тоже не нужен?  
– У меня есть.  
Рудольф промолчал. Йонге с огромным интересом воззрился на яута, пытаясь представить того в типовом скафандре. Несмотря на кажущуюся дикость, представлялось вполне неплохо.  
– Хорош херню нести, – наконец встряхнулся он. – Какая разница, кто или чем будет срезать. Это однозначно сигнал тревоги для хозяев. Сосканирует со всех сторон, и потом жди, когда с претензиями на ущерб явятся. А нам этой лишней суеты не надо.  
– Думаешь, прилетят сюда? – Сайнжа с видимым сомнением оглядел карту.  
– Потом достанут, – махнул Йонге. – У нас оборудования нет, чтоб одновременно ковыряться и не светиться.  
– Тогда зачем метаться? – пожал плечами Сайнжа. – Жди, когда зонды исследуют планетарные системы.  
– Долго, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Сайнжа повертел головой и уставился в потолок.  
– Фелис, насколько долго исследовать системы?  
– Вот, – сказал Рудольф. – Вот так все и происходит. Сначала он не пилот, охотник. Потом он уже таскает какие-то контейнеры с образцами и трясет имперским хером. В конечном итоге он начинает захватывать власть на моем корабле!  
– На нашем!  
Искин пиликнул и затянул отчетность.  
– ...согласно комплексному методу Доплера, гравитационного микролинизирования, а также прямому наблюдению по таблицам Вебба, в солнечных системах имеются экзопланеты. Расчетное время исследования – до двадцати часов.  
– О-о, – почти простонал Йонге. – Я же говорил! Эх, придется наугад ломиться.  
– Обратите внимание, со стороны объекта наблюдается деятельность, – встревоженно сообщила Фелиция. – Предположительно, объект переходит в режим сканирования.  
– Д-диапазон какой?  
– Предположительно, основываясь на внешнем виде модели, используемых частотах и сроке...  
– Короче!  
– Один и восемь RG.  
– Твою налево! Гасись!  
Искин среагировал молча. Выключились вспомогательные экраны и самый большой, с картой маршрутизации. Погасли консоли, общий свет сменился на тусклую аварийку. Последним отключился глейтер, и синхрон пропал.   
– Блин, кибериков не предупредили, – в панике прошептал Йонге.  
– Без корабельных трансляторов они тут не засветятся, – прошипел Рудольф в ответ.  
– А жаки?  
Сайнжа громко защелкал и заворчал, явно пытаясь что-то спросить. Чуть убавить голос он даже не подумал. Напарники одновременно присели. Ни один зонд не умел ориентироваться на шум голоса, но инстинкт самосохранения приказывал заткнуться и не отсвечивать.  
– Не ори! – сдавлено гаркнул Йонге.  
– Тш-ш!  
Рудольф обеими руками начал показывать важность соблюдения тишины. Сайнжа вновь пощелкал и с досадой стукнул себя по ладони.  
– Я, прям, чувствую, как он нас зацепить пытается, – все еще шепотом выдохнул Рудольф.  
Йонге проморгался. Зрение отчетливо плыло, снова сдвигаясь в тепловой спектр. Он увидел, как Сайнжа прошел до кресла и с размаху плюхнулся в него. Даже померещилось, что ручки уже слегка отошли от основы, пытаясь раздаться под тушу великого охотника.   
– Знал бы, что в такой переплет попадем – я бы пару глушилок заказал, – с досадой сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге молча развел руками. Предусмотреть всё было невозможно.  
– Ладно, пойду с кибериками поговорю. А то и правда некрасиво получилось.  
Отпускать напарника при неработающем синхроне страшно не хотелось. Однако Йонге сумел подавить сопливый порыв.  
– Поосторожней там, – буркнул он. – Из-за угла разговаривать начинай. А то подумают, что мы их кокнуть все-таки решили. И к жаки заверни!  
Рудольф ткнул его в плечо и направился к выходу. Сайнжа пошевелился в кресле. Йонге успел заметить, как он касается наруча, а затем массивная фигура внезапно исчезла. Ручки скрипнули. Йонге напряг слух, пытаясь услышать шаги, но двигался яут бесшумно.  
Йонге облегченно вздохнул.  
Теперь можно было не волноваться.

* * *

Зонд вынюхивал их добрых полчаса. Йонге успел аккуратно доломать остатки защитного пузыря и вынести их к утилизатору. На этот раз уборщики его не преследовали – их Фелиция тоже отключила. Потом еще раз заглянул в собственную каюту, убедился, что Сайнжа расставил по всем углам яутские прибамбасы, и с удовольствием стащил их в одну общую кучу, похоронив под ней кресло. Не хватало только какой-нибудь нравоучительной таблички, но писать на яутском Йонге так и не удосужился научиться.  
Жаки в ответ на повторный визит дружеской вежливости, сопровождаемый использованием переводчика, посоветовал не будить его по пустякам и по-быстрому начитал выдержку из общефузийских правил перевозки пассажиров, где экипажу предписывалось с уважением относиться к биологическим особенностям транспортируемых видов.   
В его исполнении выдержка звучала как отборные матюги.  
Напоследок заглянув в камбуз, Йонге обнаружил там Рудольфа. Напарник пожирал витаминизированный брикет. Хруст стоял такой, что Йонге пару секунд внимательно прислушивался.  
– А охотник где?  
– А, это ты его за мной послал, значит.  
– Ничего подобного, он сам.  
– Да в аквариуме остался, – небрежно сказал Рудольф. – Полез в водичку, проверять, что там из его контейнеров нагенезилось.  
– Надеюсь, это шут-тка такая?  
– Ничего подобного, – отзеркалил Рудольф.  
Йонге сел за стол и растерянно взял оставшуюся половину брикета. Машинально откусил и начал пережевывать, не чувствуя вкуса.  
– Каждый сам себе дурак, – наставительно сказал Рудольф. – Но вообще, я, конечно, подождал криков ужаса. Вроде все там у него хорошо. Киберики, опять же, караулят.  
Синхрон по-прежнему стоял на нуле, однако Йонге готов был поспорить, что Рудольф постукивал пальцами по столу не просто из вредности, а из того же смутного беспокойства, которое донимало самого первого пилота.   
Яут, лезущий сквозь дырку в аквариуме в самое сердце невероятных мутаций, основанных на терра-вирусе и куче ДНК, включая альясову, вызывал натуральный невроз.  
– А выпить есть?  
– Ну, в наших инвентарных списках пиво не значилось. Однако... – Рудольф выбрался из-за стола и полез в хранилище. – Однако яут что-то такое свое заказал. Бормотуху, наверное.  
– Нет, в нашей ситуации я незнакомое пробовать не буду, – огорченно сказал Йонге.  
– О! Кефир!  
– Что-что?  
– Лактосодержащий бифидобактериумный концентрат, – поправился Рудольф. – Это уже из стандартного ППН. Чтоб сралось лучше и качественнее.  
Йонге зафыркал, рассыпая крошки. Рудольф сунул собственный шматок брикета в зубы и свободной рукой потащил стол на себя. Йонге развернулся вдоль спинки, поставил одну ногу на сиденье и откинулся на подлокотник – такой же высокий, как и спинка. При желании на этом камбузном диванчике можно было даже поспать.  
Например, если некий навигатор вторгается в каюту высшего командного состава и пытается там жить.  
Рудольф вручил бутылку напарнику, плюхнулся на диван, развернулся и в точности повторил позу Йонге. Но вместо подлокотника использовал живот первого пилота.  
Брикет хрустнул, бутылочная крышка щелкнула.  
– М-маах! Хорошо. Что мы вообще делали все предыдущее время?  
– Спокойно жили, – пробурчал Йонге сквозь брикет, закидывая на Рудольфа свободную ногу. – И... ох... не дави так! И да, никто не давил мне на брюхо, пока я ем.  
– Меньше влезет, – безжалостно сказал Рудольф. – Много жрать – вредно.  
Йонге не стал напоминать о дроидах, сконструированных, чтобы по ночам воровать жратву прямиком из холодильника. Развивать тему "а раньше" тоже не возникало желания.   
Теперь он и сам смутно представлял, как это можно было – раньше. Хотя помнил, что иногда сквозь блокаду прорывались хаотические всплески чувств.   
Церебролин, самоконтроль и здравый смысл – это были три кита звездоплавания экипажа "Фелиции". Пока выжженная Калисея не преподнесла им на раскаленном блюде двести кило мороженной яутятины.  
И сейчас Йонге нравилось гораздо больше. 

– Признайся, ты втайне подрачивал на мой божественный торс.  
Йонге чуть не подавился куском брикета.  
– Что? Не льсти себе, товарищ Вебер. Разве что в твоих фантазиях.  
– В моих фантазиях, – протянул Рудольф, болтая бутылкой, – это да-а...  
– А-а, мелкий извращенец, – с удовлетворением сказал Йонге.   
Косвенное признание привело его в отличное расположение духа. Крошечный червячок стыда, сопровождавший его с момента знакомства с "лучшим механиком по эту сторону Орионова пояса", немедленно сдох в приятных сердцу корчах. Йонге почти возликовал: не он один подавлял всплески сомнительных желаний чертову прорву времени.   
Рудольф пошевелился, и Йонге поспешил закрепить успех.  
– И к тому же – белобрысый.  
– Лжец. Черножопый.

Даже без синхрона стороны пришли к согласию и взаимоудовлетворению. Йонге продолжил уничтожать пайку. Брикет пах пластиковой упаковкой. Рудольф вдумчиво булькал "кефиром".  
– Ну и отвратные же эти бруски питательного говна, – сказал Йонге, тщательно запихивая в рот последнее. – Кто тебя надоумил такую дрянь вписать в реестр? Нам этого говна теперь доставили на пять лет вперед.  
– Полезное и сбалансированное почти всегда невкусное.  
– Эту тягу к здоровому образу жизни я считаю подозрительной, – объявил Йонге, скатывая упаковку в комочек.  
Рудольф ткнул его локтем в живот, и Йонге охнул.  
– Ты чего?  
– Да я толстый был, – недовольно сказал механик.  
Йонге вытаращил глаза. Рудольф потянулся, умудрился прихватить его за бок сквозь одежду и яростно потряс. Йонге легонько стукнул его бутылкой по макушке.  
– Здоровая генетика, отбор, ха! – раздраженно проворчал Рудольф. – Я в свои золотые шестнадцать весил сто четыре кило. И это, старик, были далеко не стальные мускулы.  
– Хм-м..  
– В армию не брали, я четыре раза подавался. Думал, там поправят, а они – не годится, не подходит, медотвод! Ничего, сам разобрался. Только теперь как вижу, когда кто-то себя травит этой дрянью с усилителями вкуса – аж корежит.  
Йонге перебрал несколько ответов. Решительно откинул "ты и толстый будешь ничего", категорически отверг "давай с завтрашнего дня начнем подтягиваться" и остановился на "но зато теперь все хорошо".  
– Соус не отдам, хоть убей! – вырвалось у него.  
Рудольф со свистом втянул воздух, угрожающе притих. А затем загоготал.   
Йонге испытал громадное облегчение. В вопросах утешения он был совершенно бесполезен.  
Отсмеявшись, механик фыркнул еще пару раз и замолчал.  
– Так вот откуда этот железный самоконтроль, – поспешил ляпнуть Йонге. – Ну там, про церебролин и все такое. Титановая сила воли! Уважаю.  
Рудольф запрокинул голову и уставился на него одним глазом.  
– Самый отвратительный комплимент из всех, что я слышал, – сказал он.  
Йонге пожал плечами и протянул бутылку. Рудольф дзенькнул об нее своей.

Покончив с "кефиром" Йонге понял, что вот-вот начнет засыпать. Убавленное освещение, отсутствие синхрона и вынужденное безделье – все вместе действовало как снотворное. Рудольф тоже отчетливо клевал носом – голова, да и весь напарник вместе с ней делались все тяжелее. Йонге привычно скатал обмякшую бутылку в шарик, дождался, когда он затвердеет, и прокатил по голове напарника.  
– У!  
– Ты все разгреб, что доставка притаранила?  
– Погружное снаряжение не трогал. Слышь, оставь голову в покое.   
Йонге хотел было отправить шарик броском в раковину, но все-таки аккуратно положил на стол. Промахнись – и появится риск наступить в потемках. Йонге старался беречь себя от глупых травм.   
Рудольф заворчал, и Йонге рассеянно запустил пальцы в светлые волосы.  
Перспективное будущее такой же светлостью похвастаться не могло. Куда ни сунься, всюду маячила перспектива исключительно темная: отсутствие оплаты за груз, потеря самого груза и неизвестные любители уничтожать целые населенные планеты.   
Йонге вздохнул и осторожно помолился о раскрытии авторства юнусов.  
Рудольф завозился, вскинул руку и хлопнул его по уху. Не успел Йонге возмутиться, как напарник скорректировал движение и обхватил его за затылок. Миг спустя он дернул, сам вывернулся и залепил товарищу смачный поцелуй.  
– М-мх!  
От неожиданности вытаращив глаза, Йонге успел заметить, как Рудольф проталкивает ладонь под пояс. Возбуждение тут же глухо толкнулось пульсом в ушах, подскочившей температурой и катастрофическим отвердением в форменных штанах. Йонге почти сердито дернул головой, высвобождаясь. Рудольф шумно вздохнул и медленно вытащил руку, по пути небрежно вытерев ладонь о живот.   
– Зачем же так, – проворчал Йонге.  
– Нехорошо, нехорошо дразниться, – назидательно сказал Рудольф. – Надо же и мне чем-то отвечать.  
Йонге обеспокоенно заерзал, а мгновением позже с едва слышными мягкими щелчками начали включаться стеновые и технические панели. По всему корпусу "Фелиции" словно прокатился вздох. Рудольф недовольно поцокал языком. Возбуждение медленно сгладилось.  
– Вроде пронесло, – с облегчением сказал Йонге.  
– Надеюсь, это ты про ищейку?  
– Безусловно, – Йонге похлопал его по плечу. – Вставай, нас ждут великие дела. А вот потом...  
Синхрон сладко содрогнулся от этого "потом".  
Рудольф уцепился за край стола, сел, пригладил волосы и легко поднялся. Йонге тоже машинально привел в порядок форму – оправил выбившуюся рубашку и тщательно расправил манжеты.

Фелиция мелодично откашлялась.  
– Обращаю внимание экипажа на присутствие юнита. Присвоить статус гостя, впустить?  
– Да что за паломничество? – в сердцах сказал Йонге. – Впускай!  
Дверь открылась. Ария шагнула через порог – скособочившись и нелепым жестом держась за грудь.  
– Извините, – голос звучал монотонно, – вы можете поторопиться? Из-за отключения энергии регенезис завершился в экстренном режиме, и нам как можно скорее нужно обширное водное пространство.  
Йонге встал.  
– Почему водное?  
– Мы не успели провести морфологические исследование. Сейчас наша стабильность закреплена только на уровне обитателей водных миров. Иначе мы... мы...  
Напарники переглянулись.  
– Мы умрем, – сказала Ария.

Ладони у первого пилота вспотели, и он по привычке запихал руки в карманы.  
– Значит, придется пощипать "Криотек", – спокойно сказал он.  
– А нам задницы в ответ не общипают?  
– Простите, – Ария слегка выпрямилась, – вы сказали, что нас отслеживает зонд. Это он может ощипать наши задницы?  
– Ваши-то слишком жесткие, – мрачно пошутил Рудольф, направляясь к выходу.  
Йонге последовал за ним.  
– Придется все-таки засветиться, чтобы вытащить из него данные, – разъяснил он. – А потом сраться с хозяевами. Бесплатно! Навязались же вы на нашу голову.  
Ария посторонилась, пропуская его, и оказалась у Йонге за спиной.  
Он чувствовал, как сканер проходится по нему от макушки до пяток.  
– Там стоит интеллектуальная система?  
– Угу.  
– Мы можем ее использовать.  
Йонге остановился и развернулся всем корпусом.  
– То есть втихую прилепиться к чужому зонду?  
Ария резко кивнула.  
Йонге шагнул навстречу киберику и протянул руку. Ария медлила пару секунд, а затем подняла раскрытую ладонь. Йонге сжал холодные пальцы. И растянул губы в улыбке   
– Ну тогда вперед, юнусы. Спасайте наши общие задницы.  
– Чур в этот раз рулить манипулятором буду я, – торопливо сказал Рудольф.

* * *

Под дверью в рубку обнаружился жаки вместе с защитниками. Фелиция щепетильно исполняла приказ насчет гостевого статуса, поэтому посторонних в святая святых не пустила.   
Едва завидев экипаж, жаки издали начал пространный монолог, описывающий, по какой причине и согласно каким бюрократическим бумажкам он находится в данном конкретном месте в данное конкретное время.   
Десять шагов спустя Йонге окончательно утвердился во мнении, что синерылый умирает от любопытства. И его можно было понять – не каждый день представителям иной расы доводилось летать не просто на пассажирских кораблях, а на частных грузовых рейсах.   
А уж участвовать в полукриминальной операции – тем более.

Еще один представитель иной расы топал в арьергарде, грохоча обмундированием. Для неизвестных целей Сайнжа установил сразу два наплечных плазмогана и теперь занимал в полтора раза больше пространства, чем обычно. В рубку ему пришлось входить слегка боком.

– ...и для протокола хотелось бы уточнить, какие у нас сейчас планы? – на едином дыхании завершил жаки.  
– Садитесь и смотрите, жерай, – почти весело ответил Йонге. – Мы порыбачим.  
– Что? Это варварский обычай, и я считаю, что водноориентированным типам только что было нанесено оскорбление...  
– Тш-ш, – Йонге прижал палец к губам.  
Фелиция пространно закурлыкала. Жаки внимал добрых пять секунд, потом фыркнул, встопорщил бахромки и молча пошел к креслу. Защитники проследовали за ним и единым движением присели возле ног ведущего.  
"Я надеюсь, мы так же дебильно не выглядим?" – предугадал его мысли Рудольф.  
"По крайней мере нам щупальца в головы не засовывают".  
"А член за щупальце считать можно? Конечно, тут не голова, а жопа..."  
– Иди рыбачить уже, – вслух сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф хмыкнул и занялся перчаткой. Сайнжа предусмотрительно нацепил маску. Йонге прикинул, что раньше яут не позволял себе так легко прятаться от космических дизайнов, и целых полминуты раздумывал, стоит ли считать это признаком того самого доверия, о котором Сайнжа поминал еще до финта с юнусами.

Фелиция развернула рабочую область, перекрывая пространство рубки. Полминуты поиграв с манипулятором, Рудольф решительно подвел "руку" к ремонтному шлюзу. Юпитер, стоявшая на краю, чуть присела, вытянула руки по швам и оттолкнулась, вылетая в безвоздушное пространство. Рудольф двинул плечом, огромная металлическая "ладонь" развернулась, киберик оказалась точно над ней, и Рудольф аккуратно сжал "пальцы". Сайнжа одобрительно заворчал.  
Рудольф осторожно поднес хрупкий груз к уснувшему зонду, опять вывернул плечо и очень медленно подсунул "руку" к заглушке. Почти по сантиметру разогнул "пальцы" и поднес Юпитер максимально близко.  
– Только не задень, – еле слышно прошептал Йонге.  
Жаки спрыгнул с места и пошлепал к нему. Йонге опять приложил палец к губам. Синерылый приглушенно забулькал, и Фелиция отдала перевод яростным шепотом по внутреннему каналу связи.  
– Я наблюдаю факт взлома постороннего оборудования, не так ли?   
– Ничего подобного, – так же шепотом отозвался Йонге. – Я же говорил, эта штука нигде не зарегистрирована, иначе у нее был бы общегражданский маяк. А чего нет в реестре, то взломать нельзя.  
Жаки глубокомысленно захлюпал, а потом плавно повел подиями из стороны в сторону. Фелиция сообщила, что таким образом выражается согласие с фактами, которые тем не менее противоречат моральным принципам соглашающегося.  
– Юнусы могут погибнуть, – все еще шепотом пояснил Йонге. – Нам нужна водная планета. А в этой штуке подробные данные о всей туманности.   
Движение подий изменилось, и Фелиция призрачным шепотом пояснила его как облегченное понимание.  
Юпитер не двигалась.

Рудольф обернулся. Йонге развел руками и тоже обернулся – но к Арии. Киберик медленно повернула голову.  
– Простите, – она смотрела прямо на Йонге. Первый пилот готов был поклясться, что в гладком черном зеркале визора плавает отчаяние, – мы не рассчитали.   
– Что опять? – сквозь зубы спросил Йонге.  
– Не хватает мощности, – ровно сказала Ария. – Не могу дотянуться до нашей... до нее!  
Машинально положив руку на прохладное плечо, Йонге рассеянно оглянулся. Утешать кибериков ему еще не приходилось. Фелиция молчала. Сайнжа вообще не смотрел в сторону напарников, с увлечением выписывая кривые загогулины по активной поверхности.  
– Блин, да что за невезуха! – не выдержал Рудольф.  
– Она не может связаться со своим триумвиратом? – резко спросил жаки.  
– Ну... Образно говоря – да. Не добивает.  
– На какой частоте работает ваш триумвират?  
Йонге удивленно поднял брови. Невысокий синерылый вытянулся так, что Йонге с трудом подавлял желание почтительно склониться ему навстречу. Арии чувство собственного достоинства явно было плохо знакомо, поэтому она почти переломилась в корпусе, нагибаясь к жаки. Антенны сдвинулись вперед, визор замерцал. Рудольф весь вывернулся, не вынимая руку из перчатки. Пожирающее его любопытство ощущалось кожей.  
– Это синаптическая передача с импульсом на частоте шесть с половиной метрик.  
Жаки выслушал негромкое курлыканье перевода, а затем кивнул.  
– Прекрасно. В этом случае я могу оказать вам содействие по принципу коннексона.  
Йонге мысленно воззвал к Фелиции, требуя разъяснить непонятные слова, но искин многозначительно сообщил, что используется узкоспециализированная технология нейросоединения.  
– Чего вы там треплетесь? – не выдержал Рудольф. – Какой коннект?  
– Мы собираемся встроить жаки в юнусов, – вежливо просветил его Йонге.  
– Чего-чего?!  
Вопль механика был полон такого неверия, что жаки опять встопорщил бахромки. Развернувшись на месте, он устремился к механику. Йонге сделал шаг за ним, но сдержался. Защитники не двинулись с места, а значит, синерылый жаждал не крови, но справедливости.  
– Да будет вам известно, что технические решения – это лишь бледная копия мощных биологических инструментов! – пафосно сказал жаки. – И на вашем месте, уважаемый господин Вебер, первый механик, я не стал бы подвергать сомнению слова другого высокоразвитого разумного существа!  
"Ненавижу пассажиров", – кисло сообщил Рудольф и кашлянул. – Прошу меня простить, жерай.  
– Я вношу ваше извинение в реестр, – не менее пафосно сказал жаки.  
Опять крутанувшись, он вновь прошествовал к Йонге. Уже начинало казаться, что пол в рубке стал чище на той прямой, по которой прогуливался синерылый.  
– А каков механизм? – вежливо поинтересовался Йонге.  
Сайнжа крутил пальцем на поверхности стола, выстраивая над ним галактическую феерию, но на это Йонге пока предпочитал не обращать внимания. Жаки расправил подии.  
– Мои защитники – это синтетически усиленный продукт. Нас всегда рождается трое, но два эмбриона – нежизнеспособными. Однако технологии позволили нам удерживать эти жизни. С помощью моделирования и установления бионической связи мы можем существовать втроем.   
– Еще один распределенный мозг! – громко посетовал Рудольф.  
Взглядом он так пожирал жаки, будто мечтал снять с него черепную крышку и внимательно исследовать содержимое вытянутой головы.  
– Мы согласны, – твердо сказала Ария. – Помогите нам.  
– В соответствии с правилами поведения пассажиров на гражданских судах мне необходимо получить разрешение капитана.  
Жаки уставился на Йонге. Только когда Рудольф откашлялся, до первого пилота дошло, что жаки спрашивает разрешения на слияние с чужим полуискиновым разумом.  
– Да пожалуйста, – сказал Йонге. – Только учтите, если мозги вскипят – мы жаки лечить не умеем.  
– Это добровольный риск, – проворчал синерылый. – Полным и внятным волеизъявлением я снимаю с вас ответственность. Прошу корабельный искин зафиксировать.  
– Принято, – мелодично отозвалась Фелиция.  
"Сраный балаган", – подытожил Рудольф.

Жаки вытянул подию. Йонге впервые присмотрелся к ней и обнаружил, что самый кончик поблескивает металлом. Сразу же зачесалась голова. Йонге подавил желание поискать, в каких именно местах его собственный череп был прорублен этими щупальцами.   
Ария протянула руку, разваливая ладонь на две части. Микромеханизмы, формирующие приемный порт, яростно двигались. Перебор комбинаций шел с устрашающей скоростью. Наконец "скважина" сложилась полностью. Жаки осмотрелся, сел прямо на пол и скрестил ноги.   
Вытянутая подия коснулась разъема и с тихим щелчком соединилась. Огромные глаза жаки закрылись. Визор Арии оставался черным, но секунда за секундой проблески зелени становились все ярче. Пока привычные кривые не закрутились ураганом исходящего потока.   
На всякий случай Йонге отодвинулся, а потом и вовсе отошел к Рудольфу. Тот кусал губы, а потом не выдержал.  
– Ты лицезрей, лицезрей: вот как синерылые управляют своими кораблями!  
Йонге придержал его за плечо.  
– Фелиция, ну ты хоть записывай! – простонал механик.  
На главном экране Юпитер дернулась и подняла голову. Йонге стиснул плечо напарника со всей силы. Киберик подалась вперед, и Фелиция без всяких подсказок выдала приближение крупным планом. Длинные тонкие пальцы – два отломано – шарили по заглушке: беспокойно, будто гигантское насекомое щупает веточку, прежде чем сесть.  
– Давай-давай, – беззвучно пробормотал Йонге.  
Броня рассыпалась хлопьями, обнажая сложную структуру. Четыре пальца разделились на восемь, на шестнадцать – дробление происходило так быстро, что вскоре можно было различить только бесчисленное множество тонких волосков. Они обтекли крышку-пломбу, проникли под нее.  
– Мы можем приступать, – сказала Ария.  
– Да ради бога!  
На экране Юпитер дернулась и неестественно вскинула голову. Жаки обвил себя свободной подией и начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Йонге напрягся, машинально шаря у пояса. Нащупанный парализатор на мгновение успокоил его, а затем Йонге встряхнулся и с досадой подумал, что докатился до готовности лупить шокером любого, кто странно себя ведет.

– Очень много данных, – почти удивленно сказала Ария. – Мы ограничены и, к сожалению, не можем транслировать всё без угрозы повреждения дополнительного модуля.  
– А вы попробуйте!  
Киберик не изменила выражения лица, а жаки немедленно задергался, булькая.  
– Ладно, стоп, – Йонге махнул рукой. – Обойдемся...  
– Не-не, погодите! – вскинулся Рудольф. – Есть идея! Эй, искин, ты можешь одновременно принимать и сливать?  
– Мы не зна... Да. Это предусмотрено в комплектации любого юнита.  
Рудольф выдернул руку из перчатки и рванулся к консоли. Подхватив так и не пригодившийся накопитель, он метнулся к киберику и без церемоний откинул черепную крышку. Горошина модуля пылала, будто одна из звезд туманности. Прищурясь, Рудольф пробежался пальцами по внутренней стороне крышки и торжествующе вскрикнул. Зубами выдернув из носителя переходник, он протянул длинный тонкий провод и воткнул в найденный разъем.  
– Лей сюда!  
– Мы продолжаем, – отчиталась Ария.  
На боковой панели носителя немедленно вспыхнул индикатор загрузки.  
Йонге понял, что до сих пор сдерживал дыхание, и наконец-то смог перевести дух.

Сайнжа поднялся с места, оставив недорисованной сложную схему, и двинулся к жаки. На ходу он снял с бедра короткий нож с широким лезвием. Йонге предупредительно заступил ему дорогу. Сайнжа остановился и заворчал.  
– Не знаю, что ты задумал, но резать их мы не позволим, – предупредил Йонге.  
– Разве тебе не интересно? Что станет с его разумом, если он лишится тела?  
– Он пропишется в Фелиции, – уверенно сказал Йонге. – И мы огребем говна на лопате, пытаясь управлять кораблем с жакианской манерой все согласовывать.  
Сайнжа хмыкнул и повесил нож обратно. За его спиной Рудольф точно таким же движением спрятал шокер. Судя по количеству контактных игл, это была усовершенствованная модель, специально на крупную дичь.   
Йонге потянулся и ободряюще похлопал яута по плечу, одновременно ужасаясь тому, насколько мышление их навигатора отличалось от человеческого.

Индикаторы показали стопроцентную заливку носителя.  
– К сожалению, емкость исчерпана, – сообщила Ария. – Пожалуйста, замените носитель.  
– А много еще?  
– Около двадцати процентов.  
– Смотри мне, – погрозил Йонге яуту. – Ножики не распускай.  
– Я буду смотреть на космического матриарха, – заявил Сайнжа и направился к Рудольфу.  
Машинально утерев лоб, Йонге поспешил на выход.


	8. Chapter 8

Жаки отдыхал под присмотром защитников. Оба синерылых тщательно массировали подии ведущего, и, на взгляд Йонге, это выглядело отвратительно похабно.   
Пожаловаться на душевную травму было некому. Ария, едва-едва слив остатки информации на второй носитель, покинула рубку почти бегом. Сайнжа последовал за ней, пространно уведомив всех о необходимости принять участие в спасении тех, кто будет производить великих монстров для охоты. Рудольф, едва не доставая кончик носа языком от усердия, тащил Юпитер обратно, поминая облака недобрым словом.   
Фелиция сдавала от зонда каракатицей и попутно расшифровывала скачанные архивы.   
Йонге изо всех сил старался не смотреть на троицу жаки и посылал туршкам все проклятья, на какие хватало фантазии.

Водворение Юпитер в ремонтный шлюз совпало с окончательной расшифровкой архивов. Часть, помеченная как "договорные отношения и прибыль" осталась нераскрытой, но чужие заработки Йонге сейчас мало интересовали.  
Покручивая плечами, Рудольф подошел к нему и бесцеремонно устроился на ручке кресла. Не дожидаясь вопросов, Йонге развесил четыре экрана в соответствии с исследуемыми звездными системами.  
– Система Фьюри, система Хадли-Хоуп, система Ахерон и система Кальпамос, – пояснила Фелиция. – Ранжирую по степени зоны обитаемости.  
Рудольф ткнул пальцем в Кальпамос.  
– Эта самая молодая. Все кипит и много редких элементов. Не подходит?  
– Убираем, – Йонге взмахнул рукой, стирая выкладки зонда. – Что у нас на Фьюри?  
– Одна экзопланета типа "суперземля", – откликнулась Фелиция.  
Едва глянув на гравитационные показатели, Йонге убрал и этот экран. От шести до восьми G вряд ли устроили бы юнусов, собиравшихся жить долго и счастливо.  
Обе оставшихся системы Фелиция укрупнила, но сравнивать не стала. Хадли-Хоуп насчитывала три планеты, Ахерон – восемь. Из трех в зоне обитаемости находилась одна, из восьми – четыре.  
– Ну давай, какие из них с водой?  
Фелиция помолчала, а затем подсветила все пять.  
– Да ладно? – изумился Йонге. – Йезус Мария, неужели повезло?  
Внутренне он был готов, что не подойдет ни одна. Несмотря на огромное количество потенциально заселяемых миров, вечно находились подвохи.  
– Водные планеты класса B-C, – подтвердила Фелиция.  
– Если бы мне доверили выбор по названию, я бы безусловно выбрал Хадли-Хоуп, – протянул Рудольф. – К тому же... единственный класс В.  
– Угу. Только в георазведке хорошие названия дают не заселяемым, а перспективным для добычи.  
Йонге устроился поудобнее и опустил пальцы на гладкую контактную поверхность. Управляющие символы заскользили по голограмме. На докапывание до истины ушло всего полминуты.   
– Вот, – сказал Йонге. – График подвижек континентальной плиты. Постоянно потряхивает, то и дело магматические кишки лезут. Не налегай на меня.  
– Рыбный суп я люблю, – мечтательно протянул Рудольф и сел прямо. – Но сам вариться не буду.

Ахерон, в точном соответствии с названием, с точки зрения георазведки была непригодна. Все четыре планеты находились в диапазоне от одного до полутора G, обладали сходными характеристиками и достаточно малыми орбитами. Всего одну из них Йонге забраковал по температурному режиму. Остальные С-классы вполне тянули на В.  
– Ну вот, – он потер руки. – Можно теперь скорректировать зонд. Экономия какая.  
– Три оставшихся туда гони, – рачительно сказал Рудольф. – Надеюсь, ты не собирался бросить их в космосе?  
– Я скорее кого-то из пассажиров брошу, – буркнул Йонге.  
Рудольф перетасовал окна.  
– А у планет свои названия есть?  
Йонге не отрывался от зондов. Повисла пауза, а затем Фелиция влезла в разговор.  
– Только регистрационные номера, первый механик.  
– Отлично. Тогда назовем их... Гамбург, Мюнхен и Кёльн.  
– Для регистрации потребуется исходящий запрос...  
– Отмена, Фелиция, – велел Йонге, не отрываясь от корректировки. – У первого механика острый приступ мании величия, вплоть до вздутия эго.  
– Принято, первый пилот.  
Рудольф потянулся отвесить Йонге щелбан, но его намерения прервал звук открывающейся двери.

Сначала Йонге почуял неладное. Потом бросил корректировку маршрута и развернулся вместе с креслом. Рудольф схватился за спинку.  
Сайнжа ввалился в рубку, распространяя свежий запах кислой крови. Рудольф соскочил с ручки и вытянул шею, разглядывая яута. Сайнжа размашисто прошел через всю рубку. Длинный порез вдоль правой руки – от плеча и до запястья – сочился ярко-зеленым. Капли вспыхивали в воздухе, шлепались на пол и медленно гасли.  
– Умансоо, поторопитесь, если хотите долететь без потерь.  
Рудольф шагнул ему навстречу. Йонге, наоборот устроился в кресле покрепче, готовясь к очередному прыжку через задницу.  
– Что у вас? – резко спросил Рудольф. – Мы разваливаемся?  
– Глупая рыба, – надменно пророкотал Сайнжа. – Думает, что, отрастив руки, можно сразу управлять ими.  
– Руки? – повторил Рудольф. – Срань господня...  
Дверь снова распахнулась. В голове Йонге щелкнул невидимый счетчик амортизации. На одном только машинном масле они уже разорились на пару десятков мультиен.  
Киберик ворвалась в рубку и почти пробежала к креслу.  
– Мы ошиблись, – торопливо сказала она. – Регенезис идет слишком быстро! Нам нужна эвакуация!  
– Насколько все плохо? – нервно уточнил первый пилот.  
– Им нечем дышать, – разъяснил Сайнжа.  
– Лови, – Йонге толкнул управляющие контуры. – Исследовать не успеем, есть только это.  
Экраны с характеристиками трех планет соскользнули по воздуху и оказались перед кибериком.  
Валькирия протянула руку, и Фелиция свернула все три экрана в пиктограммы конвертов. Конверты исчезли в ладони киберика.  
Сайнжа занял дублирующее кресло и критически принялся осматривать ранение. Попробовал залезть в порез когтем, но подоспевший Рудольф хлопнул его по запястью.  
– А ну! Я аптечку принесу.  
Сайнжа сложил обе руки на животе и уставился на механика. Йонге от нечего делать тоже смотрел, как Рудольф торопливо идет к стене и снимает с нее бокс. Два месяца назад никто из них не пошевелился бы ради инопланетчика.  
Помахивая аптечкой, Рудольф направился обратно.  
– Зашивать или заклеивать? – риторически поинтересовался он.  
– Зажаривать, – посоветовал Йонге.  
Сайнжа метнул угрожающий взгляд и предупредительно погладил наплечную установку.  
– Да ладно, уже и пошутить нельзя, – быстро сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф распаковал бокс и задумчиво уставился в него.   
– Чем вас вообще лечат? – озадачился он.  
– Ты так интересовался моей анатомией, что должен был уже стать мастером, – насмешливо откликнулся Сайнжа.  
Рудольф достал пачку медицинского клея и выразительно потряс. Глэдос сделала движение кистью, и обратный конверт выпорхнул из указательного пальца. Тут же развернулся в стандартный экран.  
– Эта, – мягко сказала киберик.  
– Фелиция, рассчитываем маршрут, орбитальные данные с "Криотекс", – скомандовал Йонге.  
Сайнжа заворочался в кресле, приподнимаясь.  
– Э! Рудольф, полей его клеем!   
Яут зарычал, и механик накинулся на него с пачкой наперевес.  
– Нечего тут, – назидательно сказал Йонге. – Пациентам слова в маршрутизации не давали!

К моменту установления маршрута Рудольф успел полить Сайнжу клеем не только вдоль пореза, но и поперек груди, и даже чуть-чуть выполнил пожелание Йонге: наручная обмотка умудрилась приклеиться к подлокотнику.  
– Сколько можно осторожничать, умансоо? – проревел Сайнжа, ворочаясь в кресле. – Я хочу попасть на планету и получить моих чудовищ!  
Глэдос сделала шаг к креслу, и Йонге с удивлением сообразил, что Валькирия занимает охранную позицию. Он заложил ногу за ногу и сцепил пальцы на животе.  
– А вы, больной, идите в свою каюту. Чудовищ ему давай. Да тебя юнусы порезать ухитрились!  
Сайнжа сжал кулак и рванулся. Секундой позже рык великого охотника, схваченного за дредлоки, слился с рычанием на берлинском.   
Рудольф уперся, наматывая дредлоки на кулак. Будто в агонии, Сайнжа изогнулся всем телом, тщетно пытаясь поймать механика вслепую. Сориентировался, крутанулся, чуть ли не до треска собственной шеи и ринулся головой вперед.   
Оба полетели на пол, пакет с клеем лопнул, исторгая тягучие струи.  
– Это симптомы заболевания? – Глэдос чуть развернулась. – Они нестабильны?  
– Это нервное, – охотно разъяснил Йонге. – Надо как-то сублимировать. Если бы я не был капитаном и человеком с неимоверной стойкостью духа...  
Глэдос внезапно содрогнулась и начала заваливаться в сторону. Йонге инстинктивно протянул руку. Киберик сжала его запястье почти до хруста.  
– Осталось мало... воздух...  
– ...то не был бы готов к такому повороту, – закончил Йонге, морщась от боли. – Насколько мало?  
– Мы... – визор осветился тревожным желтым. – Может быть, час.  
Йонге прислушался. На полу кого-то возили мордой, и если бы у Йонге были свободные мультиены, то он недрогнувшей рукой поставил бы всё на победу яута.  
– Этого достаточно, – твердо сказал он. – Фелиция, дорогая, открывай прыжок.  
– Обращаю ваше внимание, первый пилот, что представитель расы жаки находится в состоянии церебральной заторможенности. Рекомендовано отложить запуск, пока показания сетки дельта-ритмов окажутся в пределах допустимого.  
– Иначе что?  
– Возможна потеря сознания.  
Искин благоразумно не стал переводить на языки всех присутствующих.  
– Мелочи, – по-прежнему невозмутимо сказал Йонге. – Старт.

* * *

Рудольф бушевал. Нечленораздельный рев разобрать не представлялось возможным, но напрямую по глейтеру Рудольф в красках и с многочисленными матюгами описал, что его не только приклеило к полу, но еще и настиг натуральный лицевой паралич.  
"Облизал, сука слюнявая! Он меня своим анестетиком облил! Падла!"  
Падла в лице яута держала за шкирку жаки. Синерылый тоже бушевал, но бессознательно. Защитники топтались на месте, медленно вращаясь по кругу.  
Фелиция скорбно нашептывала о последствиях прыжка, повлиявших на высшую церебральную деятельность жаки.

Йонге несколько мгновений боролся с желанием выгнать всех вон с мостика, но в итоге предпочел игнорировать. Выбросило их к собственному зонду, удачно доползшему чуть раньше, но до поверхности еще предстояло изрядно поработать на малых скоростях. Минимум полчаса.  
– Глэдос, с вас подготовка к выгрузке, – сквозь зубы сказал он.  
– Благодарю, капитан!  
Киберик вздернула руку, отдала честь, едва не заехав себе по антенне, и устремилась к выходу.   
Рудольф на полу снова загрохотал, а затем раздался душераздирающий треск – новенькая форма явно лишилась какой-то важной детали.  
"Самый лучший карман на этом костюме!" – немедленно оповестил напарник.  
– Пожалуйста, почините наших юнитов! – бросила киберик через плечо.  
Рудольф, с силой растиравший лицо, застыл с ладонью на лбу. Брови поднялись домиками, и все лицо приняло настолько комичный вид, что Йонге не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
– Н'смеш'но! – рявкнул механик и с силой потер губы. – Да что за...   
– Кто-то, вроде, варил клей, – напомнил Йонге.  
– Иду я, иду, – проворчал Рудольф.  
Глэдос уже исчезла за дверью, и Рудольф ускорил шаг, торопясь проскочить прежде, чем створ закроется.  
Жаки наконец-то перестал барахтаться. Одновременно стих топоток его защитников. Оба синерылых прислонились к яуту.  
– Опасный для них прыжок, – мудро отметил Сайнжа.  
Йонге молча указал на дверь. Сайнжа без затей сгреб всю троицу в охапку и потащил в нужном направлении. На мгновение показалось, что защитники вот-вот вступят в драку – но, похоже, потеря ведущего сбила их с нарезки. Йонге вздохнул с облегчением.

– Фелиция, подыщи место для посадки. Исключи сейсмоактивные зоны.  
Фелиция молчала. Ладони, уложенные в выемки, тут же вспотели. Йонге отнял руки и обтер ладони о штаны. Геозонд точно показывал мелководье. Для посадки им требовался хотя бы клочок суши, а до него предстояло еще оттормозиться.  
– Фелиция, там есть место для посадки? Что угодно, только встать на твердую поверхность.  
Искин молчал еще несколько долгих секунд, а затем панель управления радостно подсветилась.  
– Имеется область мелководья, образующая праматериковый шельф. Толщина водного слоя в пределах двух метров.  
– Значит, идем туда.  
– Общее время пятьдесят минут.  
На этот раз Йонге не сдержал матюги. Из заявленного кибериками часа неумолимо утекло уже добрых двадцать минут.  
Наспех накидав модель атмосферного торможения, Йонге приплюсовал курс до отмели – при самом хорошем раскладе тянуло на сорок минут. Полюбовавшись, Йонге вскочил с места, обогнул клеевое безобразие, к которому уже выдвинулась боевая группа из двух уборщиков, и тоже устремился к выходу.

В грузовом отсеке три киберика пытались выгребать грязь. В мутной жиже барахтались вылупившиеся юнусы. Приглядевшись, Йонге обнаружил руки, которые упоминал Сайнжа. Даже смог разобраться, чем ранило великого охотника – чертовы юнусы отрастили себе по шесть пальцев, и шестой выглядел как кривое изогнутое лезвие.  
– Кто так эволюционирует? – патетически вопросил Йонге, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах. – Нам нужно как минимум сорок минут, чтобы сесть! Не дергайтесь! Экономьте дыхание или что там у вас есть! Помощь нужна? Что делать надо?  
Юнусы перестали биться. Валькирии замерли. Сквозь грязные помутневшие стены было видно, как по небольшим телам пробегает отчаянная дрожь.  
– Внизу, – ровно сказала Юпитер. – Спутник. Достаньте.  
– Где? Какой?  
– Независимый узел связи для сбора данных. Управляется юнитом. В блоке. Достаньте.  
– Зачем?  
Пару мгновений Валькирии молчали, затем Ария чуть повернула голову.  
– Оставьте его на орбите, – сказала она. – Это наши глаза.  
Визор погас, не дав Йонге задать вопрос, как именно колония рыб собирается взаимодействовать с орбитальным бакеном.  
Из-под потолка последовал мягкий кашель.  
– Согласно инвентарным спискам по товарной накладной, устройство передачи данных находится в контейнере типа "Бирюса", штрих-код двадцать-шестнадцать-сорок-сорок два...  
– Да ладно, у меня сканера нет! – замахал руками Йонге. – Цвет, размер? Что искать?  
– Голубой контейнер, размер сорок на сорок сантиметров, расположен в отсеке номер один генераторного блока. Код доступа — двадцать четыре, ноль семь, шестнадцать.  
Контейнер выходил слишком маленький.  
– Может, сто сорок?  
– Устройство модели "Квазар-восемьдесят", – почти обиженно пояснила Фелиция.  
– Ни черта себе!   
На праведное удивление ни один из присутствующих искинов не среагировал. Йонге решительно преодолел зону безопасности между собой и дрянью, облепившей генераторный блок, и принялся отдирать воняющие рыбьей гнилью тяжи.

Матерясь сквозь зубы, Йонге все больше устряпывался биологическими отходами. В ходе поисков он даже откопал прилипшую фуражку, однако ценность размокшего куска ткани была крайне сомнительной.  
– Да какая ж сука придумала... ага!  
Сотое по счету волшебное проклятье сработало. Содрав пласт, тянущийся соплями, Йонге увидел служебный экранчик, подмигивающий нумерацией и полем доступа.   
Голубая коробка оказалась удивительно тяжелой.  
Для успокоения еще попинав блок, Йонге потащил коробку к выходу. По меркам спутников это была сверхлегкая, долговечная и удивительно дорогая модель.  
– Значит, оставить, – пробормотал он. – Ну, попробуем.  
В обстановке всеобщего сумбура разговоры с самим собой вслух уже не казались противоестественными. Но запрос о состоянии экипажа Йонге сделал все-таки по глейтеру. Фелиция с удовольствием сообщила, что уважаемый первый навигатор занят перебором оборудования для погружений, первый механик занят в мастерской, и без подсказок добавила, что жаки в полном составе находятся в каюте в состоянии покоя. На мгновение Йонге пожалел, что в каюту нельзя пустить сонный газ.   
"При острой необходимости..."  
– Нет, спасибо! Ну их в задницу...

* * *

На распределительной площадке торжественно возвышался какой-то доисторический трезубец, вклиненный в напольную решетку.   
Помянув яута по всем праматерям, Йонге поставил коробку и взялся за древко. С пятой попытки трезубец все же поддался. Решетка отчаянно скрипнула.  
Закинув оружие на плечо, Йонге направился к мастерской.  
Остановившись перед дверью, он вновь машинально глянул наверх. Ведра, канистры или другой ловушки там так и не появилось.  
– Рудольф?  
Дверь не шелохнулась. Йонге помахал рукой перед датчиком, но ответа по-прежнему не получил. Растерянно постукивая по бедру, он прислонился к стенке и приготовился ждать. Квазар-восемьдесят использовали реликтовое излучение и били на любое расстояние, однако для запуска в безопасном режиме требовались комплекты, которых у Йонге не было.   
Трезубец оттягивал плечо, пострадавшая при раскопках форма все сильнее пахла водорослями, и запасы терпения первого пилота стремительно катились к нулю.  
– Фелиция, скажи ему, что еще сорок секунд – и я взломаю эту чертову дверь с помощью этого чертова трезубца. Мне что, записочки туда слать? У нас юнусы дохнут!  
– Прошу прощения, первый пилот, но первый механик настоятельно просил его не беспокоить. И обещал повыдергивать мне все микросхемы, если я его ослушаюсь, – голос Фелиции изменился на обиженный баритон. – Но мне же нельзя выдернуть микросхемы, не так ли?  
– Я ему повыдергиваю, – Йонге поправил трезубец. – Не волнуйся, дорогая, это тупое чувство юмора.  
– Спасибо, первый пилот.  
Голос искина вернулся в привычные мягкие интонации.  
Йонге плюнул и потащил трезубец в свою каюту, по пути прихватив коробку.

Череп по-прежнему скалился со стены двумя рядами челюстей. На полу валялось барахло, но зато на тумбочку возле кровати – обозвать это титаническое сооружение койкой все же не поворачивался язык – бережно поставили пузырек с парфюмом.  
Усмехнувшись, Йонге аккуратно положил трезубец и попятился. Загрязнять собственное жилье ароматами рыбьей жрачки не хотелось. Из-под кровати и так уже выдвинулся уборщик, грозно раскинувший длинные ворсистые щетки.  
Задом покинув каюту, Йонге перехватил коробку поудачнее и развернулся.  
На площадке стоял монстр.  
Инстинктивно шарахнувшись назад, Йонге стукнулся о закрытую дверь и выкинул вперед руку, одновременно бросая заряд на кольца. Контейнер со спутником едва не грохнулся.  
– Извините, – сказал монстр.  
Взгляд никак не мог собрать монстра воедино. Ноги, четыре руки, перекроенное под них туловище и две головы. На одном плече красовался остаток надписи "...анта", на другом – "Скайнет".  
Рудольф кашлянул, и Йонге медленно перевел на него взгляд. Казалось, стоит моргнуть – и монстр прыгнет.  
– А-аэ...  
– Что было, то и использовал.  
Валькирия тяжело шагнула вперед. Первый пилот невольно вжался в дверь, перехватывая груз обеими руками. Фелиция упорно не открывала гостям, пытающимся пройти задом наперед.  
– Вы нашли спутник? Необходим линк юнита. Пожалуйста.  
– Какой такой спутник? – удивился Рудольф.  
Йонге приподнял коробку.  
– Квазар. Раскопал в запасах. Найдется, чем перепрошить, чтобы хозяева не нащупали?   
Рудольф предвкушающе потер руки.  
– В рубку, – бросил Йонге киберику. – План посадки покажу.

Топот за спиной не давал покоя.  
"Как ты додумался, а?!" – наконец, не стерпел он.  
"А не смог удержаться".  
"Ты монстра собрал!"  
"Ну, поверь мне, это не просто монстр, – Рудольф даже на расстоянии зримо прищурился. – В ней четыре трансмиттера! Я их объединил в микросеть. Ох и мощная штука получилась".  
Йонге хрюкнул от полноты негодования.  
"И это сотворил тот, кто кричал, что искинам нельзя давать самосознание!"  
"Все равно это уже случилось, – безмятежно отозвался напарник. – Почему бы не развлечься"

От придумывания новых аргументов Йонге отвлекло появление яута. Сайнжа с деловым видом помахивал странного вида маской. Только со второго взгляда удалось понять, что маска предназначена для погружений – от нее отходил длинный шланг. Армированный.  
– В аквариум торопишься? – вежливо осведомился Йонге.  
– Ты глуп, как скриль, умансоо, – отмахнулся яут, чуть притормаживая. – Я готовлюсь к погружению в новый мир.  
– Туда еще долететь надо без проблем.   
Сайнжа вопросительно заворчал и поменял курс. Поравнявшись с Йонге, он вынудил того податься в сторону.   
Вид у яута при этом был самый торжественный.

На пороге Йонге все-таки проявил капитанскую волю и вырвался вперед.  
Нарисованная Фелицией траектория по-прежнему висела почти на всю рубку. Киберик подошла вплотную к экрану. Левый визор замигал, считывая параметры.  
– Слишком долго. Не протянем до посадки. Умираем.  
– Может, прыгнуть? – подсказал Сайнжа.  
Йонге покрутил пальцем у виска. Прыжок с планеты на орбиту он еще мог понять, но для обратного случая можно было сразу писать некролог.  
– Тогда так, – Сайнжа шагнул ближе и нарисовал пальцем длинную гиперболу. – Не жди посадки, просто лети низко-низко. Открывай на ходу.  
"Мы не сможем так долго тянуть! – тут же возопил подслушивающий механик. – Какой пандус на лету?"  
– Это не лучший вариант, – сквозь зубы сказал Йонге. – Но возможный.  
"Ты ебанулся."  
"О, я вижу, в этой голове зародился сразу десяток альтернативных гениальных идей? – парировал Йонге. – Прямо слышу треск шестеренок, приводящих в движение могучий интеллект товарища Вебера".  
Сайнжа громогласно откашлялся. Йонге метнул в него угрожающий взгляд.  
– Не мешай мне ругаться с идиотами в экипаже.  
– Летим так, – сказал Сайнжа.   
"Готов ваш спутник, идиоты. Запускаю через пять минут".  
– Квазар готов, – повторил Йонге. – Фелиция, можешь определить его?  
– Определен, – с секундной заминкой отозвалась Фелиция. – Заблокирован.  
Киберик повернулась к Йонге.  
– Меры предосторожности, – пояснил он. – Мы его почистили, но я бы вообще ближайшие пару лет его не трогал.  
"За пандус вы мне все ответите!" – предупредил Рудольф.  
"Если что, я вручу тебе яутский скальп".  
Киберик шагнула к консоли и вопросительно обернулась. Йонге проследовал за ней и вызвал меню доступа к спутнику. Киберик сунула палец в гнездо, и уже оба визора покрылись цветными разводами.  
– Подключено, спасибо.  
– Очень рад, – искренне сказал Йонге. – У вас точно случайно нет доступа к счетам "Зигсон"? Может, какие-нибудь дырки в системе?  
– Умансоо, ты скареден и корыстен, – зарокотал Сайнжа. – Недостойно истинного воина...  
– Заткнись! – гаркнул Йонге, сжимая кулак. На кольцах заплясали искры. – Нас чуть не угробили вместе с Фелицией и тебя, между прочим, тоже! И блядский Шенай, "Зигсон" или кто там еще должны мне денег!  
Сайнжа фыркнул, сложил руки на груди и демонстративно отвернулся. Скайнет сделала шаг к выходу.  
– Нам очень жаль, – сказала она.

* * *

Фелиция выходила на орбиту, почти погружаясь в верхний слой. Занять голову чем-либо еще, кроме пугающих картин возможного кораблекрушения, было нечем, и Йонге, изнемогая от выматывающего ожидания, готов был лезть на стену.  
– Пробуй мыслить позитивно, – рассуждал Рудольф. – Сулар мы спасли? Спасли. Даже искин, то есть разумную рыбу спасли. Ну, почти. Жаки спасли. Сами спаслись!  
– Это временно, – мрачно сказал Йонге. – Пока нас не нашли!  
– Здесь не найдут, а там что-нибудь придумаем, – уверенно сказал Рудольф.  
– Но мы точно умрем в нищете, – почти простонал Йонге.  
Рудольф хрюкнул и прикрыл рот ладонью. Йонге сощурился, и напарник примирительно похлопал его по плечу.  
– Да мы на одних душах зверей станем богаты, – напомнил он.  
– Не станем, – яростно ответил Йонге. – Считается только первый убитый в роду. А их там всего около трехсот! Ну, видов этих, или как их там еще. Как-то они сложно назывались.  
– Что? Pechstrahne, откуда ты это выкопал?  
– Хотел подсчитать барыши и увлекся культурологическими исследованиями, – скривился первый пилот.  
– Срань господня, – пробормотал Рудольф.  
– Вот именно. Поэтому я и схватился – это ж вопрос репутации, отзывы и все такое... А с таким послужным списком мы... тьфу!  
Сайнжа негромко заворчал. Йонге уловил легкое раздражение – яуту не нравилось, что люди не обращают на него внимания.

От двери прозвучал сигнал запроса. Йонге покосился на яута и махнул рукой, открывая доступ. Все экраны Фелиция тут же погасила, свято соблюдая правило конфиденциальности в присутствии гостей без особого статуса.  
– Прошу меня простить, – протянул жаки от самой двери, – но я улавливаю сильный электромагнитный запах страха. Предположительно, ваши пассажиры находятся в состоянии, угрожающем жизни. Вы намерены предпринять какие-либо действия по этому поводу? Должен вас предупредить, что для потенциального гражданского казуса я обязан зафиксировать все происходящее.  
Защитники, почтительно занимающие позицию у него за спиной, одинаковым жестом извлекли планшеты и приготовились фиксировать.  
– Вы имеете право молчания в течение пяти минут, – добавил жаки. – Если внутри вашего триумвирата установлено иное время, прошу меня об этом так же уведомить. Достаточно устной формы.  
– Ничего нам не надо, – Йонге сумел вклиниться в занудный монолог. – Вы как раз вовремя. Можете фиксировать, что с настоящей секунды начинается операция по спасению редких водных видов.

Фелиция исправно отсчитывала минуты до перехода в почти горизонтальное движение. После явления жаки Рудольф тут же смотался в грузовой док, приговаривая о необходимости личного контроля. Жаки вознамерился проследовать за ним, однако Йонге посоветовал ему заняться страховыми отчислениями на случай неудачной посадки – и синерылый засуетился.  
Принюхиваясь к кошмарному рыбьему запаху, пропитавшему всю форму, Йонге то и дело косился на экраны. Телеметрия, выведенная Фелицией в отдельное окно, демонстрировала резкое ухудшение состояния всех жителей аквариума.  
– Погибают, – заметил очевидное Сайнжа.  
Йонге с хрустом размял пальцы и достал из кармана церебролин. Помимо отбивки лишнего глейтера адская смесь действовала как успокоительное.  
– Будешь что-нибудь делать? – почти с людоедским интересом поинтересовался Сайнжа.  
– Сидеть и надеяться, – выразительно ответил Йонге.   
Яут презрительно фыркнул.  
– А ты ждал, что я сейчас все-таки запрошу прыжок? – почти возмутился Йонге. – Иди отсюда!  
– Молчи, козявка. Впрочем, пойду. Зовите меня, если случится что-то необычное.  
– Да не накликивай ты!  
– Хм-м?  
– Хватит талдычить про интересное, – Йонге погладил панель управления. – Вселенная не любит, когда так настойчиво что-то проталкивают.  
Сайнжа пару секунд смотрел на него неподвижным взглядом, а затем покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Сам такой! – крикнул Йонге в спину уходящему.

На исходе последней, десятой, минуты Йонге погрыз ноготь, глядя на ползущие вниз показатели жизнедеятельности, и решительно включил громкую связь.  
– Внимание всем на борту… держитесь за что-нибудь, короче. Вот-вот выйдем в нисходящую. Глэдос, вы готовы к выкатке?  
Открытый канал мертвенно молчал. Йонге опять бросил взгляд на телеметрию. Показатели упали почти в ноль. Йонге прикусил губу и откашлялся.  
– Даю минутную готовность. Шестьдесят.  
Фелиция мгновенно отрисовала отдельный экран и запустила на нем цифры таймера.  
На сороковой секунде весь корабль тряхнуло. Зубы лязгнули. Йонге вцепился в подлокотник изо всех сил. Глейтер вспыхнул раздражением человека, только что врезавшегося бедром во что-то твердое. Пространство вокруг ощутимо сдвинулось – и Йонге всей шкурой почувствовал, что теперь они летят вперед.

"Поддержка горизонтального вектора – двести сорок секунд, первый пилот".  
Второй виртуальный таймер немедленно начал сокращать отведенное время. Корабль вновь тряхнуло. Под полом загудело, неумолимо доказывая, что горизонтальный полет с грузом и без дополнительной стабилизации ни к чему хорошему не приводит.  
"Достигнуто предельное полетное снижение. Десять метров".  
– Нифига, это много! – возмутился Йонге. – Ниже!  
Фелиция протестующе вскрикнула.  
– Риск слишком высок, первый пилот. Выполняю стабилизирующий маневр.  
Йонге молча крутанул всей ладонью. Искин вновь немелодично вскрикнул сигналом тревоги. Ажурные голографические построения погасли. Йонге пнул панель, переворачивая крепления, и закатал рукава. Дублирующая рама поднималась слишком медленно, поэтому он подцепил ее ногой. Рама провернулась, перед ним оказались обычные джойстики с примитивным экраном. На экране вспыхнула радарная сетка. Ритмичное пиканье альтиметра заполнило тревожную тишину рубки.   
Восемь метров. Шесть. Четыре.  
Гул под полом обогатился жутковатым скрежетом. Пандус начал открываться на ходу, и "Фелиция" тут же потеряла устойчивость. Йонге перебросил на шлейки дополнительную мощность и поменял вектор движения. "Фелиция" отчетливо задрала нос.  
– Эй, киберики! Покатились!  
Запасной монитор, в живом режиме выдающий картинку с аквариума, показывал полную блокировку контейнера.  
– Глэдос!  
В системе громкой связи щелкнуло. Йонге услышал тяжелое дыхание. Руки сами собой дернулись, и "Фелиция" тут же среагировала ощутимым креном. Стиснув зубы, Йонге выправил курс.  
– Вы там живые, вообще?!  
– Не очень! – рявкнули в ответ.   
Йонге с невыносимым облегчением узнал Рудольфа.   
– Этот сраный контейнер не сдвигается! Насквозь приварило!

На мгновение в голове вспыхнула картинка — вспучивающиеся стены контейнера, щупальца, вода... Йонге стиснул зубы почти до скрипа эмали. Телеметрия, идущая с аквариума, гасла линия за линией. Юнусы умирали в грязной воде, и экипаж "Фелиции" не успевал им помочь.   
– Йонге! Продолжай! Я проверю, что там можно сделать!  
Неимоверным усилием воли Йонге подавил вопль "не лезь!" – спорить с Рудольфом и призывать его к соблюдению безопасности все равно не вышло бы.  
– Три минуты! – только и предупредил он. – Потом или кранты, или я взлетаю!  
Рудольф не ответил. Нервно оскалившись, Йонге стиснул джойстики, опуская весь корпус в горизонтальный вектор. Корабль вновь мотнуло.  
– Фелиция, обзор на аквариум! Со всех сторон!  
Скрежет под полом начал усиливаться. От него нехорошо сводило живот.  
Базовый экран развернулся во всю ширь. Воды в аквариуме оставалось едва на треть. Все юнусы лежали на дне. Киберики группой склонились у основания – и ни одна не двигалась.   
Рудольф, запакованный в скафандр, карабкался под потолок. "Фелицию" вновь тряхнуло, и механик заскользил вниз. Блеснуло лезвие, воткнулось в покрытый буграми турропласт, и скольжение прекратилось. Рудольф пошарил свободной рукой по бедру, вытащил второй нож — Йонге с болезненной четкостью разглядел короткое и широкое лезвие — и снова двинулся вверх. Йонге стиснул джойстики, чувствуя, как пот выступает на ладонях скользкой пленкой.

– Нагрузка на пандус выше расчетной нормы, – встревоженно предупредила Фелиция. – Разрешите поднять?  
– Не тронь!  
Подстегивающее "дура!" Йонге сдержал еле-еле. Трепетание синхронизации показало, что Фелиция все-таки уловила негодование пилота.   
Рудольф добрался до верхнего блока. Йонге почти услышал, как щелкнули карабины, страхуя напарника. Секунды отсчитывались с неумолимой скоростью.  
– Открыта разрядность на борту! – панически добавила Фелиция.  
И, не дожидаясь команды, выдала второй экран.  
– Ах ты ж курва! – почти взвыл Йонге.  
В панорамном обзоре грузового дока Сайнжа почти терялся на фоне взмывающих ввысь конструкций. Впереди стояла Валькирия, раскинувшая все четыре руки. Головы свешивались на обе стороны, явно срубленные впопыхах. Рассмотреть подробнее Йонге не мог – в спину Валькирии была воткнута оборванная шлейка генератора, и мертвенное сияние волнами исходило из развороченного корпуса. Ядро Валькирии пульсировало все ярче, по сдвинутым панелям на руках змеились разряды.  
На миг вынырнула мысль о чудовищной стоимости испорченного переходника, способного гнать стабилизирующую волну, и тут же растворилась — в пропасти между полом и потолком Йонге увидел сеть. Дико растянутую, зримо лопающуюся от напряжения. Сайнжа хлопнул в ладоши и перехватил шлейку обеими руками.  
– Йхо-онхе!  
Рев Фелиция транслировала с такой старательностью, что едва не оглушила своего пилота.  
– Слышишь, Йхо-онхе?!  
– Слышу! – в полном расстройстве возопил первый пилот. – Что творишь? Стой! Рудольф!  
Свечение почти закрывало яута, отражаясь лиловыми вспышками. Чуть не тронувшись крышей, Йонге все-таки сообразил, что на Сайнже красуется самый настоящий скафандр.  
"Что? Scheisse, заело!"  
Корабль отчаянно рыскнул, и Сайнжа резко отставил ногу, упираясь в пол. Из наголенника выщелкнулся упор и вбился в пол. Сеть завибрировала – один из крючьев крепежа отлетел.  
Телеметрия на экране погасла разом. Уцелевшие шестиугольники аквариума перемигнулись волной символов и один за другим начали блокироваться, вспыхивая желтым с черными росчерками.  
"Твою мать, – неожиданно спокойно сказал Рудольф. – Это же хренова бомба".  
Яут снова заревел. Йонге метнулся к нему взглядом. Между растопыренных рук киберика вытягивались лиловые разряды, сливаясь в кольцо.   
"Делай что хочешь, но выкинь его отсюда!"  
– Йхо-онхе!  
– Сайнжа, верни шлейку на место! Попробуем сжать контейнер!  
– На один удар, умансоо! Доверься! Это боевой матриарх!  
Йонге в отчаянии метнулся взглядом к аквариуму. Генераторы перешли в красный сектор.  
"Руди, поднимись выше! Уйди, снесет! У него открытый переходник на гравик!"  
Рудольф даже не стал переспрашивать.  
"Десять секунд!"  
– Восемьдесят секунд, – предупредила Фелиция. – Рекомендую стабилизацию. Балансировка – сорок процентов.  
– Знаю, – прошипел Йонге.  
Корабль мучительно трясло и отчетливо тянуло на левый бок. В рубке поддерживалась комфортная температура, но пот лил градом, застилая глаза. Йонге жмурился и, преодолевая головную боль, лихорадочно выстраивал команды для подачи короткого импульса.  
– Умансоо!  
"Всё! Жми!"  
– Сайнжа, мать твою! Только не сгори! Даю!  
Аквариум мигнул. Йонге сбросил команду. Фелиция отсчитала сброс одного кольца.  
Ядро в груди Валькирии вспыхнуло, пожирая сеть, аквариум, двенадцать метров грузового дока – все, что в нем было. Трансляция оборвалась.

Йонге взвыл сквозь зубы. Руки сами собой дернули джойстики вверх. Под полом дико заскрежетало, и "Фелиция" подпрыгнула. Весь корпус отозвался отчаянным стоном.  
– Аварийный сброс! – торжественно объявил искин.  
Йонге вцепился в джойстики и уперся в пол, проклиная Сайнжу и себя заодно.

"Выкатился!"  
Бодрый вопль Рудольфа опрокинул в душу пилота целый гиперионовый контейнер облегчения.   
– Держитесь!  
Кусая губы, Йонге досчитал до десяти, давая всю возможную фору, и переключился на вертикальный подъем. Корабль почти взвыл, отрываясь от поверхности. Последовал резкий толчок, и снизу ударил звук лопающегося металла. Йонге перебросил всю мощность на гравистабилизаторы. Гул под ногами достиг кресла, прошел по спине неприятной вибрацией – и "Фелиция" устремилась вверх.

Повинуясь отчаянным запросам, Фелиция обновила телеметрию и продемонстрировала две метки, сопроводив их подписями. Громкая связь в доке тоже вырубилась.  
"Руди, вы живые?"  
"Мы-то живые, – почти недовольно сказал Рудольф. – А вот с пандусом беда!"  
"Ты меня уморишь, технофил проклятый".

За пятнадцать минут "Фелиция" добралась до отмели и начала оттормаживаться. Открытый пандус мешал, "Фелицию" болтало, но все-таки Йонге сумел переориентировать корабль на посадку.  
Еще сорок секунд под челноком кипела вода и спекалось илистое дно, а затем опоры надежно встали на образовавшийся фундамент.  
Дождавшись сигнала полного заякоривания, Йонге встал из кресла. Со второй попытки. Поначалу ноги не слушались. Пальцы свело судорогой, неприятные ощущения простреливали до самых локтей.  
– Фелиция, мы точно никуда не свалимся?  
– Континентальная плита стабильна, первый пилот, – прошелестел искин.  
Йонге автоматически кивнул, одернул сбившуюся, пропотевшую форму и припустил к выходу со всех ног.

Рудольф сидел на самом пороге. Йонге так резко затормозил, что едва не потерял равновесие. Выглядел Рудольф относительно целым, хотя и изрядно помятым. На фоне устряпавшей скафандр грязи и слизи, светлая кожа выглядела подозрительно розовой.   
"Фелиция" присела низко, пандус ушел в воду, и чужое море плескалось – рукой подать.   
– Дырка в брюхе у нас, – сказал Рудольф. – Пока не починимся, быть нам грязеедами.  
И раскашлялся. Йонге едва не последовал его примеру – терпкий соленый запах царапал горло. Уже гораздо медленнее подойдя, Йонге плюхнулся рядом и вытянул ноги.  
– Ты как?  
– Перегрелся слегка, – Рудольф покачал лежащий рядом шлем. – Не страшно, даже не облезу.  
– А этот? – одними губами спросил Йонге.  
Рудольф ухмыльнулся и ткнул вниз.  
Йонге вытянул шею.  
Сайнжа стоял в воде. Свободной высоты под дном "Фелиции" было два с половиной метра. Яут все-таки был чуть ниже, и крутил головой под водой, выпуская пузырьки воздуха из гнутых трубок.  
– Ф-фу, – Йонге с облегчением подтянул колени и устроил на них подбородок. Пальцы ощутимо подрагивали. – Однако, тут вовсе не мелководье.  
Сайнжа поднял голову и вскинул руку. Йонге помахал в ответ.  
– А сам он не обварился? – почти шепотом спросил у напарника.  
– Он-то как раз в норме, – Рудольф осторожно потрогал скулу. – Шлейка-то направленная.  
– Да там все полыхало, – проворчал Йонге.  
– Все ушло на пинок, – Рудольф чуть повернулся. – Прикинь, реально этой сеткой аквариум выпнуло! Правда, на волоске висели, сетка испарилась, от Валькирии одни ноги остались. Но зато – ты подумай! – это же распределение силового импульса! Какая-то, Donnerwetter, несчастная сетка!  
Потянувшись к напарнику, Йонге тщательно ощупал лоб и уши последнего, невзирая на яростно сморщенный нос. Синхрон действовал и на Рудольфа – раньше бы он непременно вырвался, да еще и послал бы напарника. А теперь сидел и терпеливо ждал окончания медосмотра.  
– Пантексом все-таки намазаться стоит, – вынес Йонге окончательный вердикт.  
– Интересно, где этот хрен получал образование, – невпопад пробормотал Рудольф.  
Йонге вновь вытянул шею. Великий охотник не спешил покидать воду и явно чувствовал себя прекрасно.  
– Вероятно, это особые академии для великих, – с сарказмом сказал Йонге.

С моря тянуло легкой прохладой. Оборачиваться и созерцать безобразие, оставленное после аварийного сброса, не хотелось совершенно. При мысли о затратах на ремонт, у Йонге начинали чесаться пальцы от желания удушить Шеная – поверх расстрела.   
– Синерылого куда дел? – поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Так в медотсек.  
– В смысле?  
– Я ему сказал, что потрясет, – охотно пояснил Йонге. – И что я не гарантирую и все такое. Он сразу подхватился вместе со своими присосками и дернул в медотсек. Мол, я предпочту иметь доступ к средствам неотложной помощи.  
– Ходят тут всякие, – неодобрительно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге ухмыльнулся и все-таки раскашлялся. Рудольф сунул нос в воротник рубашки. Продышавшись, Йонге осторожно втянул воздух. Теперь, кроме соли, добавилась и горечь.  
– Зато он не доставал никого вопросами о точной температуре, в которой вскипел наш груз во главе с членом экипажа.  
– Пх!  
– Вскипел-вскипел. Аж на стену влез.  
– На потолок, – поправил Рудольф. – Только где теперь этот аквариум искать, чтоб выяснить...  
Он замолчал. Йонге прищурил глаза и уставился вдаль. Сквозь облегчение пробивалась колючая, противная мысль – они все-таки не успели. Протащили юнусов через столько звездных систем – и не смогли дотянуть совсем чуть-чуть. 

На краю плеснуло. Макушка великого охотника показалась из воды. Шаг за шагом, Сайнжа поднимался по пандусу. Йонге пялился на него почти с болезненным интересом.   
– Я же говорил – ни следа, – уверенно сказал Рудольф.  
Вода с шумом стекала с металлических частей. Маска блестела. От воды поднимался неуловимо знакомый острый запах. Сайнжа поднялся и присел на корточки. Глухая маска оказалась почти на одном уровне с их лицами.  
– Что сидите, умансоо?  
– Ну а что нам еще делать?  
– Возвращаться! Вы запомнили место?  
– В целях просмотра записи данных рекомендую покинуть грузовой отсек, – мгновенно встряла Фелиция.  
– Что там теперь искать, – упаднически пробормотал Рудольф.  
– Рыбу! – возвестил Сайнжа. – Думаете, если сидеть молча, она приплывет сама?  
– Думаю, никто не приплывет, – вздохнул Йонге. – Боишься, плакали твои трофеи?  
– Умансоо, вы в своем уме? – яут сжал кулак. – Вот же!  
Он откинул наруч, и над массивным экраном легко взлетела голограмма. В ней светились восемь точек.  
Рудольф завозился и тоже присел на корточки.  
– Так-так?  
– Светятся – значит, еще не умерли, – невозмутимо сказал яут.

* * *

Добравшись до рубки и устроив задницу в кресле, Йонге ознакомился с записью полета. Фелиция рассчитала параметры и предложила маршрут возврата. Посмотрев на расстояние, Йонге присвистнул. А потом с подозрением посмотрел на великого охотника, сидящего на полу, пытаясь прикинуть тип связи, позволяющей достать юнусов с такого километража. Сайнжа так и не снял маску, и поймать его взгляд не удавалось.  
По всему выходило, скутеры, входящие в состав погружного оборудования, могли сильно пригодиться.  
Йонге потянулся и покрутил плечами вперед-назад. На общей громкой связи негромко щелкнуло.  
– Эй там, на мостике! – весело позвал Рудольф, – хотите шутку года?  
– Допустим, – настороженно откликнулся Йонге.   
– Жаки в спаскапсулу запаковался! – восторженно сообщил механик. – Вместе с защитниками! И стазис включил, прикинь! Подготовился, гад!  
– Ну хотя бы он не стал свидетелем нашего героического кувыркания, – развеселился Йонге.  
Сайнжа тоже заклекотал и начал откручивать усилители.  
– Но это не главное, – Рудольф так и пыжился весельем, – он же послание написал! Нашедшему меня... прошу в соответствии... распечатать и передать в руки народа жаки! Аха-ха! И постскриптум: господа экипаж, прошу меня разбудить, если вы не разбились. Умора!  
Йонге от восторга постучал по ручке кресла.  
– Пусть спит, синерылый! – ликующе сказал он. – Больше на жратве для его вида сэкономим!  
– Гениальный план. Поддерживаю товарища капитана руками и ногами.  
Йонге надул щеки и покосился на яута. Тот снимал второй усилитель и важность момента не оценил.  
– Я сейчас, – продолжил Рудольф, – надо определиться, с чего начинаем. У меня тут примерный план ремонта. Прежде чем ломиться на поиски аквариума, надо дырку в брюхе починить. 

Пока Рудольф изучал царапины корабля, Йонге от нечего делать пялился на яута. Не оставляло странное ощущение, и ерзая в кресле, Йонге пытался определить, что не так с привычной уже фигурой. Перебирая варианты, он рассеянно поглаживал подлокотники и, в очередной раз ощупывая еле заметные выемки, понял. Яут выглядел словно голограмма. Будто его не было в рубке. Будто кто-то сделал идеальное изображение, сопроводил его прекрасной звуковой дорожкой, но так и не сумел передать телесность.   
Йонге осторожно втянул воздух. Он не чувствовал ничего. Скафандр полностью блокировал естественный запах тела. Постукивая пальцами, Йонге твердо решил, что проблема в неуловимом феромоновом шлейфе.   
Сайнжа сосредоточенно чистил оружие, то и дело пшикая из микробаллона в сочленения – и не ощущался. Йонге решительно встал с места.   
– Сними уже этот скафандр!  
Сайнжа пшикнул еще раз, защелкнул ограничитель термодатчика и повернулся. Движение казалось слегка неживым. Под пристальным взглядом красных линз Йонге инстинктивно приподнял плечи в защите.  
– Ты изнемогаешь от желания вновь увидеть мою природную нагую мощь?  
Челюсть Йонге отвисла на пару сантиметров. Надменность, прозвучавшая в голосе яута, как минимум вдвое усиливала эффект от чудовищно нелепой фразы. Собравшись с силами, Йонге закрыл рот, глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой, давя смех. А заодно и парочку тут же родившихся достойных ответов.  
– Просто ты в нем не пахнешь.  
– Я воняю?  
– Нет-нет, – Йонге торопливо подошел ближе. – Дай мне...  
Он сунул руки под маску и попробовал нащупать крепления. Пальцы скользили по непонятным элементам. Сайнжа перехватил его за запястья и повел чуть выше. Йонге нащупал одинаковые запорные механизмы и надавил. Под маской щелкнуло, пар с шипением вырвался из узких отводов. Трубки для дыхания тоже отщелкнулись. Йонге потянул вверх. Маска легко снялась. Призрачная волна чужого присутствия нахлынула и утопила Йонге с головой. Он затаил дыхание, а потом осторожно выдохнул и глубоко вздохнул.   
– Вот, – удовлетворенно сказал он. – Теперь все как надо.  
– Хм-мф, – Сайнжа отобрал у него маску. – Значит, ты зависим от моей биохимической ауры.  
Йонге прищурился. Длинные сложные слова Сайнжа использовал редко, и всякий раз Йонге одолевали подозрения, что хренов охотник скрывает интеллект так же тщательно, как сам Йонге скрывал данные с прежней личной карты.   
Сайнжа отодвинул баллончик, положил маску и медленно начал расстегивать остальные крепления. Йонге сделал два шага назад и сунул руки в карманы. Неуместное возбуждение подкатывало в пах, и он постарался скрыть его всеми доступными способами.

Как открылась дверь, он так и не услышал, зато немедленно расслышал грохот ботинок. Рудольф топал от души – и это означало, что настроен он решительно. Йонге переступил на месте. Механик остановился рядом и взмахнул планшетом. Затем перевел взгляд на Сайнжу и тут же спрятал планшет за спину.  
– Что тут у нас? – шепотом осведомился он. – Неужели благотворительный стриптиз?  
– Восстановление психологического равновесия экипажа, – так же театрально прошептал Йонге в ответ. – Снятие защитных покровов, разблокировка биохимии.  
– Че?  
– Вы меня теряете, умансоо, – встрял Сайнжа, отсоединяя целый сектор нагрудной брони. – Я для вас как... излучение звезды. И если его скрыть оболочкой, вы начинаете беспокоиться.  
– Я не начинаю, – уверенно сказал Рудольф.  
– Это ты рядом долго не сидел, – парировал Йонге.  
Рудольф поднял планшет, и тут Сайнжа начал стягивать накладки с ног. Йонге запихал кулаки еще глубже в карманы, Рудольф застыл с приоткрытым ртом, забыв опустить планшет.  
– Что, умансоо, интересно? – ехидно уточнил Сайнжа.  
Рудольф встрепенулся и вновь яростно потряс планшетом.  
– Нам нужно заклеить дыру в брюхе, – объявил он. – Поднять чертов пандус и прилепить обратно. Я посчитал, стандартный набор с этим справится. Плюс у нас роллер отвалился по ходу ваших гениальных полетов, и его крайне желательно найти, иначе поворотке кранты. Нормально чиниться, конечно, нужно на РТУ, но... э...  
Сайнжа когтем поглаживал длинный ствол встроенного резака. В наполовину расстегнутой и спущенной броне выглядел он возмутительно. Йонге всей шкурой ощутил смятение Рудольфа.   
Пришлось взять дело в свои руки.  
– Кончай уже, великий охотник.  
– Это всего лишь оружие. Что не так?  
– Ты убиваешь интеллект моего напарника. Он вот-вот захлебнется слюной.  
– Что он любит оружие, я знаю, – ухмыльнулся Сайнжа во все перепонки. – А ты что любишь?  
– А я люблю деньги, – отрезал Йонге.  
– Давай я подарю тебе множество монет? – с энтузиазмом предложил Сайнжа.  
– Ха! Чтоб ты знал, коллекционные монеты из драгметаллов...  
Сайнжа поднял руку на уровень собственной груди.  
– Вот такую кучу, Йхо-онхе.  
Йонге застыл, полностью копируя напарника. Видения сокровищ охватили его душу невыразимым волнением. Пальцы в ботинках поджались от восторга.  
Рудольф встряхнулся.  
– Картина машинным маслом, – ядовито сказал он. – Первый пилот отдается навигатору прямо на груде золота.  
– Мне нравится! – закивал Сайнжа.  
– Какие груды? – возмутился Йонге, тоже приходя в себя. – У нас дыра на борту! И ремонт на носу! И, прошу заметить, какой-то преступный синдикат на хвосте!  
– Сначала нужно найти недостающие части, – заметил Сайнжа. – Ты не помнишь, безумный?  
– Почему это безумный? – не успев остыть, Йонге вознегодовал снова. – Даже как оскорбление это выглядит нелепо!  
Сайнжа заскрежетал. Фелиция упорно не переводила скрежет и лишь тревожно попискивала на внутреннем канале связи, дергая за ниточки синхронизации.  
Сайнжа закончил речь длинным шипением и упер свободную руку в бедро.  
"Не дай боже опять синхрон поломался", – встревожился Рудольф.  
– Концепция безумия, – с натугой сказала Фелиция, – в данном контексте... применимо к хомо сапиенс науду... по предварительным приближенным оценкам означает, что в определенной конкретной ситуации... представителям человеческого блока Фузии свойственно испытывать нейронное торможение, приводящее к потере... краткосрочной памяти. Данный термин следует рассматривать как медицинский преддиагноз, но не требующий врачебного вмешательства, поскольку... применимо к нейрофизиологическим особенностям представителей хомо сапиенс науду... это является распространенным дефектом. И память может быть восстановлена. Спасибо.  
– Ебать мои протезы, это каждый раз, напоминая нам о мелочах, ты будешь диагнозы ставить? – восхитился Рудольф.  
– Безумный, – повторил Сайнжа, наклоняясь за скафандром.  
– Это значит "забыть", а не "сходить с ума"!  
– Забывать – это стирать из долгой памяти, – покачал головой Сайнжа. – А вы теряете короткую. Это безумие.  
Йонге решительно двинул на выход. Спорить с инопланетчиком не было никакого желания. И вполне устраивало, что Сайнжа оказался чуть менее высокомерным ублюдком, чем можно было предположить по всем его высказываниям.  
Слегка тревожило лишь, что Фелиция могла криво транслировать и другие выражения.  
На ходу Йонге осторожно прикидывал, стоит ли докатиться до синхронизации с яутом, чтобы попробовать понять чуть больше о навигаторе. Все-таки имперская кровь не могла принадлежать ограниченному созданию, промышляющему исключительно охотой и доведением компаньонов до белого каления.

В каюте Йонге обнаружил, что череп все-таки рухнул. И пробил рогом матрас.  
По предварительной оценке ущерб тянул мультиен на сто пятьдесят.

* * *

– ...и трофей свой забери, мудилище!  
Пылая гневом, первый пилот обеими руками сжимал тяжеленный череп, вслух изливая ненависть к археологическим экспонатам. Дотащить череп аж до кают-компании оказалось нелегко, и это окончательно травмировало психику.  
– Придурок! Хрен с тем, что ты стенки дырявишь, но так-то зачем? Я же говорил! Сайнжа, мать твою, ну зачем дорогую мебель портить?!  
Яут молчал.   
Несмотря на душащую злость, Йонге чувствовал неправильность этого молчания. Яут не кинулся защищать честь женского рода.   
Пауза для предполагаемого ответа затянулась до неприличия. Обида по-прежнему не проходила. Йонге попробовал внушить себе, что это из-за нервного напряжения, но безуспешно – стоимость угробленного матраса вопияла об отмщении. Грохнув череп на пол, он еще раз испепелил яута взглядом и повернулся к выходу.  
– Короче, иди ты нахер. Сам теперь на этом матрасе спи. С черепом в обнимку.

Твердо намереваясь отыскать Рудольфа и официально прописаться к нему, Йонге прошествовал к дверям. Этнические украшения, развешанные по стенам, невыносимо царапали взгляд. Собрать, облить горючкой, сжечь – хотелось больше всего на свете.  
Сайнжа схватил его за плечо.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности – яут подкрался бесшумно – Йонге обернулся, зло вздергивая губу.   
– Нужно поговорить, – сказал Сайнжа.  
Первым порывом было немедленно послать яута по всем загибам, а потом и добавить физического насилия. Однако у яута был сосредоточенный вид существа, только что принявшего судьбоносное решение. Поэтому Йонге собрал последние крохи выдержки и просто высвободился, но не двинулся с места.  
– О твоем матрасе, – сказал Сайнжа.  
Йонге почувствовал, как дергается уголок рта.  
– Корыстный вещизм отвратителен, – Сайнжа поднял палец, прерывая Йонге еще до пламенного ответа, – но я клянусь, что найду замену этой пострадавшей вещи. И еще... – зрачки Сайнжи двигались, будто он пытался рассмотреть что-то быстрое и невидимое, а затем он глянул прямо на Йонге, – я обещаю выбирать другие места для трофеев.  
– О вещизме мне будет говорить собиратель памятного мусора, – буркнул Йонге. – Ладно. Я так понял, это было извинение по-вашему. Я его принял. Только забери этот хренов череп куда подальше.   
Сайнжа молча похлопал себя по груди.

Фелиция битых пару минут порывалась сделать сообщение, но Йонге с не меньшим упорством ставил отмену. Только покинув поле боя и уже шествуя по коридору, он разрешил открыть передачу.  
"Получен входящий запрос от инсалар. Разрешить?"  
Йонге отчаянно попробовал вспомнить, какая раса могла иметь такое название. Вспомнить не получилось, но уверенность, что они влезли на чужие территории, сделалась всеобъемлющей.   
– Какие такие инсалар? – обреченно поинтересовался он.   
– Новый народ планеты Гезеген – Инсалар, – Фелиция тоже перешла на объемный звук, поэтому ответ прозвучал торжественно до колик. – Бывшее коммерческое название – распределенная нейробионическая общность, продукт "Освоение-шесть".

Йонге прислонился к стене и расплылся в блаженной улыбке. Ликование пополам с облегчением наполняли его, как веселящий газ. Вытесняли одну за другой тяжелые мысли, расцвечивали все яркими красками...  
Йонге спохватился и обнаружил, что Фелиция действительно взялась энергично раскрашивать стены в радужные пятна.  
– А ну стоп, – строго сказал он. – Убери живопись, я в рубку пройду.  
– Я могу вести трансляцию в любом месте, первый пилот.  
– А я люблю порядок.  
Фелиция вежливо промолчала. Йонге машинально оправил рубашку и заторопился в рубку. Отдых явно откладывался – и не на пару минут. Страшно хотелось немедленно поделиться с Рудольфом, однако взывать к напарнику было бессмысленно: Йонге чувствовал, что тот закопался в технических отсеках и полностью сосредоточился на состоянии любимицы. Даже не откликнулся на бурю положительных эмоций, словно церебролина заглотил.  
Приглаживая волосы, Йонге смирился, что беседовать на дипломатические темы придется самому.  
В который уже раз.

К его приходу Фелиция любезно подготовила интерфейс обычной звуковой связи. Йонге шлепнулся в кресло дубль-пилота и уже поднял было руку, но последний момент схватил себя за запястье. Фелиция молчала, однако вопрос висел в воздухе, словно густой туман.  
– А протокол защищенный? Может, они нас тут ассимилировать решат на радостях?  
– Общий протокол, – с сомнением откликнулся искин. – Можно перейти на защищенную версию.   
– Переходи, конечно.  
Фелиция согласно пиликнула, и интерфейс наглядно изменился. Йонге хмыкнул – по краям голосового окна Фелиция, не мудрствуя лукаво, нарисовала бунты колючей проволоки и черно-желтую полосатую рамку. Связь включилась с привычной пиктограммой.  
– Здравствуйте.  
Голосов оказалось то ли три, то ли четыре. От неожиданности Йонге передернулся.  
– Здравствуйте, – настороженно отозвался он.  
– Мы рады вас слышать. Как прошла посадка?  
– Нормально. Пандус сломали, роллер потеряли... Йезус Мария, да хрен с ним, вы-то как? – он не выдержал и сбился с официального тона. – Вы живы? Что с аквариумом? Где вы? Как вышли на связь?  
Он замолчал, сообразив, что слишком много говорит.  
– Мы живы, мы... Спасибо.  
– Да ради бога! Слушайте, я рад, серьезно!  
– Мы тоже рады, очень рады, – в голосах словно зазвенели стекляшки. – Мы где-то на дне. Это аквариум, он сработал и вот...  
– Как сработал?  
– Резервный бустер на десять минут, – инсалар помолчали. – Мы не знали, но его функции оказались больше, чем просто переноска. Это... лаборатория. Видите, мы разговариваем с вами – есть даже связь.  
Йонге блаженно вытянул ноги.  
– Вы не торопитесь улетать?  
– Куда уж там, – все еще блаженствуя, ответил Йонге. – Чиниться надо, и вообще... Отсиживаться.  
– Мы понимаем, – голоса снова звякнули стекляшками, – сейчас мы выходим в завершающую стадию, и после сможем заняться сборкой тех существ, которые заказал господин Саа...  
– А что насчет карты? – перебил Йонге. – Ее распакуете?  
– Обязательно, – хор сделался серьезным. – И нам бы хотелось, чтобы рядом присутствовали другие расы. В вашем экипаже их целых три. Это большая удача.  
– Хм-м?  
– Свидетели, – отозвались инсалар. – И еще, скажите, господин Вебер с вами?  
Йонге не смог удержаться – оглянулся, проверяя, не подсматривают ли инсалар за ним через невзначай оставленный передатчик.  
– Нет.  
– А можно его пригласить?  
Йонге выдерживал паузу. На канале связи тоже молчали, но затем все-таки вновь донесся приглушенный звук. Даже показалось, что тяжело вздохнули.  
– У него есть то, что мы хотели бы получить.  
С трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не закопаться в волосы, Йонге вручную вызвал карту тепловых метрик. Рудольф засел в пятом техотсеке. Негромко хмыкнув, Йонге выбрал громкую связь.  
– Эй, приятель, угадай, кто на связи?  
– Чего? – нервно откликнулся напарник. – Пираты? Адмирал? Хозяева? Что?  
– Юнусы! – торжествующе сказал Йонге. – Ныне – самоназванный народ инсалар планеты Гезеген.  
– Шутишь? – возликовал Рудольф. – Да брось!  
– Чистая правда! Вот, висят на канале связи, хвалят аквариум и вообще...  
Йонге не удержался от короткого смешка. Хотелось вопить от радости.  
– Это же роскошно! Ну я нажрусь! Donnerwetter!  
– О да, – удовлетворенно сказал Йонге. – Кстати, они хотят с тобой поговорить.  
На связи молчали.  
– Але, база, как слышно?  
"Нет спасибо", – поспешно откликнулся напарник.  
– Рудо-ольф?  
"Занят я!"  
Йонге сжал губы. Без всякого синхрона стало ясно, что напарник что-то нахимичил. Он откашлялся, уже жалея, что видеосвязи нет и приходится издавать различные глубокомысленные звуки.  
– Уважаемые, подождите минут десять. Нам пообщаться надо.  
– Конечно, – отозвались инсалар. – Пожалуйста, напомните господину Веберу, что корпуса юнитов все-таки являются частью груза. И нашими руками.  
Йонге прошипел короткое проклятье и устремился к выходу.

Дверь в техотсек предусмотрительно не открывалась.  
– Мне что, ломиться капитанским произволом? – поинтересовался Йонге, пристально глядя в глазок камеры.  
– Только попробуй, – немедленно ответили из динамика.  
– Ты чего затеял, блин? Захапал себе синтетических запчастей? Совесть имей!  
– Пусть идут в жопу, я вообще думал, они померли! Это мой подарок!  
– Чего? – Йонге постучал в дверь носком ботинка.  
– Уши почисть! Юнусам – планета, Сайнже – чудовища. А мне что? Киберов продали, хоть киберика оставлю!  
– А мне? – искренне возмутился Йонге. – Ты гонишь, товарищ Вебер?  
Запорный механизм щелкнул. Дверь отодвинулась. Рудольф возвышался на пороге, непримиримо сложив руки на груди. Йонге тоже инстинктивно выпрямился.  
– Бунт на корабле? Как в старые времена? – уточнил он.  
– А не хочешь ли ты от меня отъебаться, как в старые добрые времена?  
Йонге выпятил челюсть. Теперь он на сто процентов уверился, что у Рудольфа возник личный шкурный интерес в останках. Самое худшее, что приходило в голову – механик вздумал соорудить юнита персонально для Фелиции. Из этого вытекало множество кошмарных предположений. Выбирать стоило самое чудовищное.  
– Бабу решил собрать, – определился Йонге. – Совсем охренел.  
Рудольф осклабился, прищуривая глаз. С трудом сдерживаясь, Йонге сделал крошечный шажок. Теперь они почти утыкались друг в друга.  
– Отдай запчасти, дурак.  
Рудольф молча показал ему средний палец. И Йонге действительно почувствовал себя, как в старые добрые времена, когда технофильские склонности первого механика доводили его до вставших дыбом волос и двойной дозы церебролина. 

В глубине души Йонге был уверен, что любовь к машинам у Рудольфа возникает от презрения к людям и нежелания находить компромиссы. Где-то еще глубже, совсем тайно он гордился, как сумел сгладить эти чертовы отклонения, сведя их к почти безобидным причудам.   
Фелиция не зря считала их синхронизацию идеальной.

Рудольф сложил руки в прежнюю позицию. Весь вид гласил, что механик уступать не собирается и никому ничего не отдаст.  
– Подумай, это негигиенично, – попробовал воззвать к голосу разума Йонге. – Они же боевые. Что ты там наковырять можешь?  
Рудольф ухмыльнулся еще шире и похабнее.  
– Я-то знаю, как технику переделывать.  
Такого Йонге вынести уже не мог. Категорически не мог позволить искину шляться в телесной форме и тем более залезать в койки к экипажу. Именно в такой модели поведения можно было даже не сомневаться. Даже сейчас, прислушиваясь к спору, искин подрагивал и пытался дотянуться до экипажа, словно намекал – да, ему хочется получить свое тело.  
Йонге сунулся в карман. Моток биопласта он прихватил, еще ковыряясь в изгаженном грузовом отсеке в поисках спутника. Тогда его посетила смутная идея, что можно будет повязать жаки в случае чего. Но собственный экипаж доставлял больше проблем, чем сразу десяток синерылых.  
Биопласт показался на свет божий. Рудольф поднял брови. Йонге решительно скрутил биопласт в "умную" форму. Квазипрошивка немедленно распознала стандарт, и мягкие петли со щелчком превратились в узнаваемые фиксаторы.  
– Это что?  
– Ну ты ж любишь, когда все жестко и по правилам, – ухмыльнулся Йонге, разводя руками. – Вот я по твоим и играю.  
Фиксаторы болтались на пальце и негромко позвякивали.  
– Ты мудак, – сказал Рудольф, – я в твоем синхроне не копался. Это, мать твою, нечестно.  
– Заливай больше, не копался он.  
Давно погасшее и похороненное негодование внезапно снова затлело. Йонге тут же припомнил, как Рудольф с берлинской прямолинейностью влез и потоптался по личным архивам напарника. И даже не особо извинился.

Рудольф настороженно скользил взглядом от фиксаторов к лицу первого пилота и обратно. А затем сделал быстрый шаг назад. Протормозив секунду, Йонге ринулся за ним и успел проскользнуть в дверь прежде, чем та задвинулась намертво.   
Не тратя сил на возгласы, он прыгнул. Пол, словно на орбитальном лифте, неожиданно рванул из-под ног. Потеряв спружиненность, Йонге влепился в спину напарника, не успел отвернуться и носом врезался в затылок Рудольфа. Оба рухнули, Йонге приложился еще раз и яростно шмыгнул, чувствуя обильную мокрень, побежавшую из ноздрей.   
Рудольф крутанулся, рванулся в сторону, выкатываясь и одновременно хватая напарника за локоть. Йонге мгновенно оттолкнулся от пола, не давая утянуть себя вниз. Уже оказавшись на спине, Рудольф ударил коленом. Йонге уклонился – удар едва-едва скользнул по боку. Хекнув, Йонге обрушился всем весом. Рудольф вскинул руки.  
Почувствовав, как сжимаются в замок пальцы напарника у него за спиной, Йонге ухмыльнулся и тряхнул головой. Капли крови полетели во все стороны.  
– Поймал, – сказал он.  
Рудольф дернулся и тут же скривился. Искусственно выращенный на синхроне инстинкт помогать напарнику испортил всю драку. Вместо того, чтобы заломить пилоту руки, он держал его, словно собирался спасать от всех опасностей мира.  
Бросив фиксаторы, Йонге приподнялся на локте, упираясь в грудь Рудольфа, и обстоятельно вытер кровоточащий нос ладонью. Шмыгнул, собирая кровавую слизь, и хотел уже харкнуть, но одумался и сплюнул себе в ладонь.  
– У нас на связи эти чертовы инсалар! – повторил он. – Они хотят назад свои запчасти! Вот дипломатом я быть не нанимался!  
– Прошу прощения, первый пилот, – вмешалась Фелиция. – С удовольствием сообщаю вам, что в настоящий момент дипломатические обязанности исполняет первый навигатор.  
– Что?  
– Первый навигатор, – повторила Фелиция.  
Йонге шмыгнул еще раз. Больше плевать было некуда, а утирать нос – разве что обшлагом. Рудольф быстро разжал руки и отгородился ладонью. Темная кровь с зелеными искрами капнула прямо на биополимерную микросхему. Рудольф зашипел и сжал кулак.   
Йонге приготовился бить первым.  
– Не срать на моей территории, – недовольно сказал Рудольф и хлопнул его по бедру. – Слезай, гад.  
Йонге скатился в сторону и распластался на полу. Холодные решетки приятно остужали затылок. Он сглотнул – и крови стало значительно меньше. Рудольф сел, покрутил головой и заглянул себе в кулак.  
– Говнюк ты.  
– Да ладно, – мирно откликнулся Йонге. – Сам понимаешь, нельзя делать переходники для искинов.   
– Это очень мерзкое чувство, когда чего-то хочется, а нельзя.   
Йонге поворочал головой, убедился, что в носу булькать перестало, и тоже сел. Ладонь он вытер об пол, невзирая на яростный взгляд напарника.  
– И потом, подумай: сделал бы ты девочку, загрузил туда Фелицию. А дальше...  
Йонге намеренно замолчал. Рудольф уставился на него непонимающим взглядом.  
– Она себя девочкой не считает, – напомнил Йонге. – Отвертку возьмет и в жопу запихает.  
Рудольф хлопнул губами.  
– Только по обоюдному согласию, первый пилот, – промурлыкало баритоном из-под потолка.  
– Нечего подслушивать! – заорал Йонге.  
– Считаю необходимым уведомить вас, первый пилот, что прямой контакт с системой сопровождения нейроинтерфейса благотворно влияет на физиологию экипажа.  
– Пожалуй, я действительно верну запчасти владельцам, – задумчиво сказал Рудольф. – Но все равно жаль, что нельзя, например, тебе в рожу дать – и так расшибленная. Это что, секретный фармацевтический прием – бой носом?  
Йонге захохотал.

* * *

Недоделанного киберика Рудольф свалил на крохотного погрузчика. Под грузом машинку почти не было видно, и создавалось жутковатое впечатление, что пластиковый труп плывет над полом, негромко жужжа.  
Рудольф тоже жужжал. Нудно и педантично перечислял все выдающиеся, хоть и устаревшие, решения, использованные при сборке Валькирий. Йонге не вслушивался, пытаясь подавить желание припустить бегом. Напрямую с Сайнжей поговорить не получалось, и Йонге изнемогал от невозможности влепить яуту за самоуправство.  
На повороте Рудольф догнал его и схватил за плечо. Йонге едва не споткнулся. Рудольф силком развернул его.  
– Что?  
– У меня есть план.  
Ни к каким планам Йонге готов не был и открыл рот, чтобы немедленно об этом уведомить напарника. Рудольф схватил его уже за запястье. Раздался металлический щелчок. Инстинктивно дернув рукой, Йонге обнаружил, что фиксатор намертво пристегнут к поясу механика. Вырвать пояс вместе с пряжкой он не успел: Рудольф обхватил его за голову обеими руками.  
– Вот он! – торжественно сказал механик.  
Йонге едва успел втянуть воздуха, как Рудольф ринулся в атаку. Отступая перед яростным напором, Йонге едва не потерял равновесие. Рванул рукой, пытаясь высвободиться, сгреб Рудольфа за рубашку в районе лопаток и рванул еще раз. Наручник яростно лязгнул, раскрываясь. Йонге успел неуместно подумать, что биопласт им достался хреновый – и Рудольф все-таки дотянулся. Совсем как на Калисее, они столкнулись зубами, но на этот раз ни один не отдернулся.   
Поцелуй тянулся и тянулся, разматывая синхрон виток за витком, пока жажда не вспыхнула во всем теле. И пока не кончился воздух. Рудольф разжал хватку. Йонге дернул его за рубашку вновь, и напарник вскинул голову.  
Пару мгновений оба тяжело дышали, восстанавливая пульс.  
– Это что, – тихо и грозно сказал Йонге, – взамен пластиковой бабы?  
– Наоборот, – Рудольф сощурился, едва не облизываясь. – Пластиковая баба – взамен.  
Он провел пальцами поперек лба Йонге, спустился по виску, провел по челюсти и зацепил нижнюю губу. Йонге почувствовал медленно проступающую испарину: на животе, на спине, подмышками...  
– Не могу, – почти промурлыкал Рудольф. – Всегда хочу трогать. Каждый день, каждый час. Хуже, чем на Калисее. Или лучше.  
От его слов становилось так душно и жарко, что Йонге даже не мог сглотнуть толком – во рту резко пересохло. Рудольф рассеянно смотрел сквозь него. Стеклянный взгляд, такой же, как на сломанном синхроне. Йонге глубоко вздохнул, и пересохший язык все-таки заворочался.  
– Лучше, – пробормотал Йонге, свободной рукой обхватывая Рудольфа за затылок.  
Напарник вновь попробовал сжать его виски, но Йонге успел раньше, и наручник снова щелкнул.  
– Эй!  
– Я предупреждал.  
Йонге обхватил его за запястье и потянул назад, выворачивая руку. С недовольным возгласом Рудольф почти выгнулся, выпячивая живот. Йонге потянул еще дальше, пока напарник не зарычал, щурясь от боли. Йонге подхватил – синхрон отдавал ощущения предельно щедро. Слегка ослабил нажим и уставился в светлые глаза.   
– Че наскакиваешь, – сквозь зубы сказал он. – Задолбал уже, ниндзя в темных коридорах.  
– Это эффект сюрприза, – возразил Рудольф.  
Йонге уловил в его голосе еле заметную тень беспокойства. Вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
– А если я начну так? Первый же орать и лягаться будешь.  
Рудольф ухватил его за плечо, все еще отклоняясь назад.  
– Да, блин, никто меня не учил, как к таким кривым рожам подкатывать!  
– Кривым? – переспросил Йонге.  
– Кривоносым, – исправился напарник. – В смысле, с разбитыми носами. Я, блин, воспитан в традициях лучших домов Берлина! Академии, званые вечера, танцы, кавалеры приглашают дам и все такое! Scheisse!  
Йонге сжал губы, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся из груди хохот. Рудольф вывернул запястье и ухватил его за ладонь.  
– Я, может, кризис личности испытываю, – вдохновенно продолжил он. – Может, это я подбираю лучшие варианты взаимодействия! Может, я реестр веду!  
Йонге все-таки не выдержал, всхлипнул, подался вперед и уткнулся ему же в плечо, содрогаясь от смеха.  
Рудольф вздохнул и обхватил его за шею. Извернул захваченную руку сильнее, пытаясь нащупать сковавшие их браслеты. Восстанавливая дыхание, Йонге подцепил цепочку пальцем, и пустил разряд. Биопласт недовольно содрогнулся, Йонге наддал, и молекулярная структура поддалась. Цепочка развалилась.  
Помедлив еще пару секунд, втягивая чужой запах, он все же подался назад. Рудольф отпустил сразу.  
– Так, – сказал Йонге и утер глаз. – Реестр твой я тебе же в задницу запихаю. Но это потом.  
Уцепив Рудольфа за пряжку, он потянул и с делано сосредоточенным видом заглянул внутрь.  
– Согласен, – быстро сказал Рудольф. – Реестр в...  
– Умансоо?

Низкий голос раздался совсем рядом. Рудольф шарахнулся и тут же закатил глаза.  
– Твою налево.  
– Да ладно, – Йонге потянул сильнее, – это всего лишь яут…  
– Так я и думал, – Сайнжа вывернул из-за угла. – Может, вы все-таки будете ходить в одной коже? Так удобнее.  
– Ну что за херня, а?!  
Негодование напарника Йонге полностью разделял. Сайнжа и так напрашивался на прямой в нижнюю челюсть – оставалось только определиться, в какой клык бить. Но вдобавок рядом ошивался синезадый говнюк, а заодно и его защитники.  
Говнюк поднял длинный суставчатый палец.  
– От лица представителя закона и носителя, в том числе правил общественного порядка, – загундел он, – считаю своим долгом заметить, что триумвиратное поведение должно регулироваться общими нормами, которые, в свою очередь, предписывают воздерживаться...  
– Нахер иди! – гаркнул Рудольф еще громче.  
– Какой еще триумвират, – сквозь зубы сказал Йонге. – Идите вы, жерай... натурально, нахер идите. Это наше личное дело!  
– Но разве так можно? – жаки обернулся к Сайнже, взволнованно трепеща подиями. – Вы разве не возражаете? Разве это... нормально?  
– Да просто домострой какой-то, – с чувством сказал Рудольф.  
– Что-что? – машинально переспросил Йонге.  
– Я наслаждаюсь, – ответил Сайнжа.  
Рудольф откровенно поперхнулся. Йонге, вслушиваясь в нашептывания Фелиции о патриархальном семейном укладе, еле удержался, чтобы не повторить за ним. Жаки чопорно сложил подии и сплел пальцы, постукивая придаточными друг об друга.  
– Что ж, я вынужден признать, что в данном случае я не могу выступать в качестве семейного консультанта.  
– Свет не видывал более необразованного консультанта, – не преминул уколоть Йонге. – Вы, жерай, в таможне сидели – и сидите!  
– Я сейчас сижу на вашем подозрительном судне в качестве заложника, – парировал жаки. – И, напоминаю, вы все еще находитесь под подозрением! И ваши манеры ужасны! К тому же вы источаете жуткий запах.  
– Да с хрена ли? – опять не стерпел Йонге.  
– Я констатирую факты, – ощерился в обратную жаки. – Вы излучаете в таком диапазоне, что исключительно чувство долга удерживает меня от того, чтобы пуститься прочь!  
– Намордник наденьте! – вклинился Рудольф.  
– Утонул! – заверещал жаки. – По вашей вине!  
– В вашем распоряжении целая каюта, – парировал Йонге. – Можете закрыться там и включить вентиляцию.  
– Вентиляцию? Ха! На вашем корабле такого нет, – жаки расправил подии. – К тому же, в будущем я намерен проследить за передачей собственности признанной расы инсалар.  
– Что?  
– Признанной?  
Хоровой вопрос повис в воздухе. Йонге ощутил, как мгновенно подскочившее давление долбится в переносицу.  
– Поскольку я правомочен совершать все необходимые действия от имени жакианского блока Фузии...  
– Ты что, крыса синяя, запрос послал?! – заорал Рудольф, сжимая кулаки.  
Жаки отступил и наткнулся на яута. Сайнжа с интересом пощелкал клыками. Руки он не опускал, и жаки уперся аккурат ему под нижние ребра. Оглянувшись, жаки шарахнулся уже вперед. Рудольф успел сделать два шага, и синерылый оказался меж двух огней. Механик протянул руку, словно собирался сгрести жаки за шиворот.  
– Мной был лишь подготовлен черновик запроса о рассмотрении, – торопливо прокурлыкал жаки.   
– Согласно вашему указанию, исходящие запросы блокированы, – утешающе добавил искин.  
Йонге перевел дух. Рудольф помедлил и опустил руку.  
– Согласно правилам регистрации самостоятельная подача ограничена, – прогундел жаки, слегка опомнившись. – Полагаю, вы не сталкивались с этим, но любая раса, претендующая на разумность, должна получить одобрение как минимум трех иных рас. Поэтому я оказал лишь консультационную помощь.  
– Ага, – зловеще сказал Йонге, развернулся и пнул киберика. – Я все понял. Вот зачем этим засранцам общение с представителями иных рас. Ну все!  
Сайнжа, стоявший за спиной жаки, потянулся к продолговатой синей голове. Защитники напряглись. Йонге погрозил кулаком, и Сайнжа убрал руку. Рудольф снял с бедра очередной ножичек и с интересом начал рассматривать себя в гладкой поверхности клинка. Гребешки жаки тревожно зашевелились.  
Фелиция пиликнула. Не решаясь встревать, искин высветил голограмму стрелки, настойчиво мигающей красным.  
– Мы все помним, – недовольно сказал Йонге. – Мы уже идем!  
– А прежде всего я бы хотел выяснить, почему кое-кто не спит! – встрепенулся Рудольф, убирая нож. – Что же вы, уважаемый, как там вас, вылезли из уютной анабиозной камеры? Не пришлось бы страдать от наших ужасных манер и вонищи!  
Жаки молча вытянул подию в сторону яута. Йонге оскалился.  
– С-Сайнжа...  
– Фелис сказала, что рыбе нужно учиться у разных рас, – невозмутимо сказал яут. – Так что я пошел и разбудил еще одну расу.  
– С прискорбием отмечаю, что вы проигнорировали оставленную мной инструкцию, – мстительно прохрюкал жаки. – Я все зафиксировал.

В недоброй паузе Йонге попробовал успокоиться.  
Больше всего раздражало, что ему не дали залезть в штаны к напарнику.  
– Исключительно в карантинных целях, – наконец нашелся он. – Хотели убедиться, что атмосфера на планете благоприятная, никаких микробов...  
Жаки повел бахромками и невнятно закурлыкал. Потом вскинул подии и закивал.  
– В этом случае прошу простить меня за необоснованные подозрения в недобросовестности ваших намерений. Зачем вам эти украшения? Вы исполняете некий ритуал, связанный с приземлением на новую планету?  
Сайнжа склонил голову, внимательно оглядывая напарников. Рудольф сунул руку в карман, замешкался, видя, что скрыть браслет наручника не получается, и напустил независимый вид. Йонге рассеянно погладил собственный браслет мизинцем.  
– Тестировали кое-что, – наконец сказал он.  
Жаки вытянул шею, выразительно оглядывая киберика на погрузчике. Вопросов он не задавал, но излучаемое им любопытство ощущалось на расстоянии.  
– Багаж, – добавил Йонге. – Все, двинули.

На ходу он с подозрением посматривал по сторонам. Фелиция явно пыталась подобрать нейтральный колер, исходя из многорасовости экипажа. В абстрактных росписях мелькали привычные человеческому взгляду образы, в зелено-голубой гамме. Но иногда оттенки неуловимо переходили совсем в другой спектр. Только благодаря докрученному яутской генетикой зрению удавалось рассмотреть что-то смутно знакомое.   
Возле самой рубки Йонге буквально споткнулся взглядом обо что-то дикое в фиолетовых тонах. Жакианская флора – а может, фауна – произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление.  
В рубку он вошел в состоянии глубочайшей задумчивости.

Рассматривая окно аудиосвязи, Йонге услышал, как шелестит жаки. А затем Рудольф громогласно откашлялся, и Йонге едва не подпрыгнул. Лихорадочно прыснувшие во все стороны посторонние размышления он тормозить не стал. Сосредоточившись на главном, он тоже откашлялся.  
– Я вернулся, – сообщил он, стараясь дышать носом.  
– Рады приветствовать вас снова, – мгновенно отозвались инсалар.  
На мгновение показалось, что голосов стало больше. Но на мелочи Йонге уже давно махнул рукой. Как развивались юнусы, задумываться даже не хотелось. Особенно в свете использования альясовой ДНК.  
– Думаю, вопрос с запчастями мы урегулируем. Все что есть, мы собрали.  
– Когда можно будет забрать? – деловито уточнили инсалар.  
– Ну уж не сейчас!  
Рудольф так и не смог сдержаться. Йонге покачал головой и отступил на шаг. Рудольф тут же поравнялся с ним, а потом и вовсе шагнул к самому окну связи.  
– Напомню вам, уважаемая сообщность, что у нас есть кое-какой интерес.  
Жаки быстро просеменил к Йонге. Сайнжа проследовал за ним – совершенно бесшумно. Рядом с двумя инопланетчиками Йонге внезапно почувствовал себя неуютно.  
– Я что-то упускаю? – прошептал жаки.  
На этот раз Фелиция переводила по глейтеру, не мешая Рудольфу всласть общаться с инсалар. Механик оседлал любимый скутер, в красках расписывая, сколько ущерба понесла "Фелиция" и как долго придется осуществлять ремонт в ограниченных условиях.  
– Есть подозрения, – внушительно сказал Йонге, тоже понизив голос, – что в деле с грузом замешаны крупные коммерческие структуры. Нас умышленно подставили. И нам требуется расследование.  
Жаки вытянулся и взволнованно поиграл бахромками.  
– Вы понимаете всю серьезность сделанного заявления? – осведомился он. – Это уже претензия на судебное производство. Это серьезно.  
– На все двести процентов.  
– Что ж, в этом случае, мой долг – присутствовать в ходе расследования, – торжественно заключил синерылый. – Я, как беспристрастный свидетель, зафиксирую происходящее и, какая бы сторона ни была виновной, выступлю в любом открытом деле, подпадай оно под гражданскую, административную или родовую юрисдикцию.  
– Лишь бы не под трибунал, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Сайнжа раскрыл челюсти, но затем твердо свел все четыре клыка в одну точку. Прошествовав к креслу, он плюхнулся на несчастную мебель. Кресло мужественно заскрипело и выдержало. Йонге мимоходом восхитился невероятной по яутским меркам сдержанности навигатора.

Рудольф как раз закончил с описанием ситуации в красках. Йонге сунул пальцы за пояс и уставился в центр окна связи.  
– Нам очень жаль, – вздохнули инсалар.   
– Нам тоже, и нам нужна компенсация, – твердо сказал Рудольф. – А именно, ответы на вопросы. Иначе я заберу эту куколку с собой. Кстати, ваш запрос на регистрацию мы пока придержали.  
"Не нарывайся".  
"Отстань, параноик".  
"Это хак-искин, мать твою!"  
– И вообще, это нечестно, – добавил Рудольф вслух.  
Интонации изменились так разительно, что Йонге на секунду даже поверил: так искренне напарник выражал обиду голосом.   
Инсалар повелись тем более.  
– Простите. Мы просто хотим защититься. Перестать быть чьей-то собственностью. Если вы подождете хотя бы несколько дней, то мы сможем распаковать... то есть поделиться знаниями друг с другом и...  
– По-моему, вы просто не хотите, – прервал Рудольф.  
В воздухе тихонько потрескивало. Инсалар молчали. Йонге поборол желание многозначительно закатить глаза. Жаки шевелил подиями. Возле второго дублирующего кресла защитники делали лихорадочные пассы над планшетами.  
На линии словно вздохнули.  
– Да. Нам совсем не хочется вспоминать. Мы понимаем, что вы озабочены вопросом безопасности. Но дайте время и нам.   
Сайнжа пошевелился в кресле.  
– К тому же я всегда смогу защитить вас, умансоо.  
Йонге покосился на яута, Рудольф медленно повернулся к нему всем телом – и миг спустя Йонге уже хохотал от всей души. Рудольф точно так же покатывался, колотя себя по коленям. 

– Умансоо всегда так себя ведут, – надменно пояснил яут.  
Утирая слезу, Йонге понял, что фраза предназначалась даже не инсалар, а жаки. Синерылый, как и обещал, все фиксировал.   
Предусмотрительно не открывая рта, Йонге позлорадствовал по глейтеру.  
"Боится утратить престиж!"  
Рудольф захохотал еще громче.  
А потом в воздухе зазвенело. Йонге завертел головой, жаки вздыбил бахромки, а Сайнжа тревожно зашипел. Рудольф неуверенно хохотнул еще раз и замолчал.  
– Весело! – прозвучало на линии. – Весело! Мы понимаем!  
И инсалар снова засмеялись-зазвенели.

* * *

Покончив с фиксацией событий, жаки скрылся в каюте, еще раз не преминув громко оповестить всех, как ужасно они пахнут. Следом удалился Сайнжа, буркнув про приготовления к охоте. Йонге живо представил, как яут начинает раскладывать детали вооружения в их, к несчастью, общей каюте, и окончательно передумал туда соваться. Рудольф покружил по рубке, буркнул про наведение порядка в мастерской и тоже отчалил. Йонге остался один на один с вонючей формой и желанием прикорнуть хотя бы на пару часов. Двадцать четыре часа в целительных объятиях послеоперационного сна теперь казались давным-давно миновавшими.   
Проверив кают-компанию, он убедился, что на самосборном подобии дивана можно отдохнуть, и сунулся в крохотный санузел. Видимо, производителями предполагалось, что из кают-компании до спальных отсеков можно и не добежать.  
Фелиция любезно сообщила, что он может пятнадцать минут использовать запас горячей воды в режиме душа, а если понизить температуру всего на несколько градусов – то и все двадцать пять. Зевая, Йонге стянул одежду.  
– Валяй, снизь свои градусы, – пробурчал он, упираясь в стену. – Только из лейки.  
Великодушно проигнорировав ненужное уточнение, Фелиция включила подачу. Горячая капель рассеялась в воздухе, пропитывая голову влажным теплом. Одежда на полу быстро начала темнеть от воды. Йонге встрепенулся и с досадой постучал кулаком в стену – запасной комплект он не соорудил, даром, что "портной" до краев был набит гранулами.   
Они так умиротворяющее шуршали...  
Осоловело поморгав, Йонге помахал невидимым датчикам, и со всех сторон тут же обрушился горячий ветер. Отчаянно зевая, Йонге просушился и прошлепал к временной койке. В санузле снова деловито зажурчало – Фелиция промывала комок мокрых тряпок.

Из сна его пытались вытащить, но Йонге упорно не давался. Цеплялся за сон, как за сокровища.  
Неизвестный мучитель сидел на его лежбище и упорно толкал первого пилота в бок. Не выдержав, Йонге вслепую лягнул.  
– Ха, – сказал мучитель и все-таки превратился в Рудольфа. – Между прочим, Фелиция доложила, что капитан совсем заболел и решил ютиться в общей комнате без удобств.  
– Здесь есть удобства, – промычал Йонге, – отстань.  
– Ну пижаму хотя бы возьми.  
– Хмф!  
– Я принес, честно.   
Йонге отвернулся. Диван скрипнул, и за спиной оказался теплый бок. Пошевелив лопатками, Йонге определил пижамную ткань. Но сон затягивал, и он просто притиснулся плотнее, впитывая тепло. Сунул руку под голову, и перед глазами закружились кривые, как в визорах Валькирий.

Снова его разбудило шипение. Мучительно застонав, Йонге повернул голову. Шипение тут же стихло.   
– Не ори.  
Фраза прозвучала то ли над головой, то ли прямо в ней.  
– Тш-ш!  
Йонге хотелось послать далеко по матушке обоих болтунов. Но никак не открывался рот. И было так спокойно и удобно, что даже голова не шевелилась.  
– Жестко, – прошипел знакомый голос. – Т-твою...  
– Соскучился.  
– М-м?  
– Правда, правда.  
Негромкое ворчание прокатилось по позвоночнику приятной волной.  
Диван заскрипел, явственно продавливаясь. На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, и Йонге уже почти снова провалился в обрывки генетических карт, когда рядом завозились.  
– Ну ты… Ух… М-м…  
В сон вкралось возбуждение. Йонге попробовал пошевелить руками-ногами, но возбуждение сковывало все тело, и он позволил ему проглотить себя. Возня дополнилась приглушенными стонами и влажными звуками. Йонге они нравились – от них по всему телу проходила дрожь, и сон приобретал удивительно эротическую направленность.  
Казалось, что дрожь и удовольствие терзали его целую вечность, прежде чем раскатиться горячей цветной вспышкой. Так бывало, когда кончаешь, так и не проснувшись – почти мучительная дрожь в мышцах, сводящая живот и пах, и наконец, облегчение. Йонге даже не смог застонать.

Лежбище вновь заскрипело под внушительным весом, секундой позже хозяин веса оказался с другой стороны. Сон не отпускал, и Йонге позволил повернуть себя на бок. Его толкнули, подцепили под колено, задирая ногу, и толкнули еще сильнее. Йонге перекатился, уткнулся во влажное горячее тело и заворчал. Запах щекотал ноздри, и Йонге попробовал втянуть как можно больше – утыкаясь лицом, прижимаясь губами.   
А потом сковывающая дрожь пришла снова, и на этот раз вместе с ней пришло чужое горячее дыхание, острые клыки, царапающие плечи, когти, бродящие по животу, и мокрый скользкий член, неторопливо двигающийся в расслабленном теле.

* * *

Очевидным минусом нового корабля стала удаленность камбуза от жилого сектора.   
– Теперь до завтрака тащиться надо, как до соседней галактики, – ворчал Йонге.  
– Ну извини, в планах переоборудования твоя лень не учитывалась.  
– Надо будет запасной холодильник прикупить, – все еще недовольно буркнул Йонге, инстинктивно поджимая пальцы. – Или траволатор поставить! Да я помру быстрее, чем туда дойду!  
Рудольф на ходу пихнул его плечом и подтянул штаны. Край вопиюще-бирюзовых трусов торчал из-под съехавшей резинки. Йонге машинально подтянул собственные штаны и проверил завязки.   
Рудольф беззаботно шлепал по полу с перспективой вот-вот наступить на край ткани. Терпеть такое безобразие не было никаких сил, однако Йонге постарался удержаться, а для надежности даже заложил руки за спину.   
– Проверим, что в наборе поставки, – сказал Рудольф. – Хочется белка. Я даже готов извлечь из памяти какой-нибудь кулинарный шедевр. Более того, я готов его сделать своими руками.  
– Ты-то как хочешь, а я буду делать налешники.  
– Чего-чего?  
– Не белок, – ухмыльнулся Йонге.  
Рудольф нахмурился и тут же просветлел.  
– Что бы это ни было, я уворую, – торжественно сказал он.

На последних шагах Йонге разобрала зевота.   
Насильно их никто не будил, но разлепили глаза они почти одновременно. Если бы не голод, первый пилот дрых бы до победного. Но непереносимо хотелось жрать, а Рудольф только усиливал это ощущение.  
Сайнжа не среагировал на ворочанье сразу двух людей и даже не пошевелился, когда оба слаженно топтали его, высвобождаясь из сжатых рук. Пижамные куртки высвободить не удалось – не просыпаясь, Сайнжа упихнул их под голову и собственнически пригвоздил когтями.

На камбузе обнаружились следы пребывания жаки – несколько шариков из-под стандартных упаковок, аккуратно разложенные на крышке мойки.  
– Заметь, он снова жрет совершенно бесплатно, – почти возмутился Рудольф.  
– Ну, он не просил его с собой тащить в эту задницу, – миролюбиво сказал Йонге.  
– Не узнаю пилота Далине, – с подозрением сказал механик. – А где подсчет убытков?  
– Я планирую стратегически, – отмахнулся Йонге. – Так, мне нужна мука, яичный концентрат, молочносодержащая сыворотка... и сахарид. И соль!  
Нырнувший в биокластер Рудольф тут же выглянул обратно.  
– А-а, – разочарованно протянул он, – это не полуфабрикат? И как ты их делать будешь? Это же нужно специальное оборудование.  
Йонге поднял палец и тут же машинально подтянул штаны. Бирюзовые трусы напарника нахально вопияли. Рудольф с интересом ждал ответа, и Йонге вновь придержал мнение о тех, кто не в состоянии даже застегнуться толком, что уж говорить о локальной кулинарии.  
– Тут есть пресс для стерилизации, его можно использовать.  
– И как будут выглядеть твои налешники?  
– Фелиция!  
Искин немедленно развернул голограмму и продемонстрировал налешники различного формата. От процесса приготовления до дизайнерски оформленной подачи.  
Механик уважительно закивал. Фелиция продолжала сменять кадры, и на одном из них Рудольф встрепенулся.  
– А ведь туда можно белковое! – он потер руки. – Один момент... Во! Творог!  
Йонге листал встроенный список на дверце охладителя. Нужное ему он нашел почти сразу. Творог же не попался ни на букве "т", ни в прямом поиске.  
– Этого у нас, кажется, нет. Зато есть корица. Надо?  
– Химия! Волшебная химия творит чудеса. Нужен исходник, бактерии, хлористый кальций и настроить биокластер.  
Не откладывая в долгий ящик, Рудольф принялся за поиски подходящей емкости. Йонге успел грохнуть об стол один яичный продукт и рассыпать муку, когда Рудольф нашел нужное.  
Вытащив на свет "Термоизолятор универсальный малый пищевой", Рудольф взялся химичить.

Фелиция деликатно подсказывала пропорции, и Йонге охотно прислушивался. Многие детали рецепта его память не сохранила, поэтому без искина результат мог выглядеть печально.  
К моменту торжественного внесения первого половника в недра пресса, Рудольф успел изнасиловать биокластер и добиться удивительных результатов.  
– Химия! – торжествующе повторил он. – Никакого ожидания.  
Промолчать Йонге не смог.  
– Возможно, это не самая здоровая пища.  
Рудольф посмотрел на него с презрением шеф-повара, и заглянул в тумчик. Принюхался, сморщил нос и попробовал. Пожевал и с невнятным бормотанием схватился за сироп, тут же щедро влив его в тумчик. Йонге удержал возглас негодования только потому что сахарный сироп был настоящий – растительный.  
Любовь к сладкому совершенно не сочеталась со здоровым образом жизни.  
Энергично замешав творог, Рудольф нагреб полную ложку и помахал.  
– Не знаю, нужно ли их так фаршировать или потом еще зажаривать, – с сомнением сказал Йонге.  
– Никакой разницы, я так думаю.

С мерным черпаком в руках Йонге чувствовал себя несколько неловко. Готовкой он не занимался принципиально, отдавая предпочтение заранее сделанному. Максимум налепить бутербродов или разогреть вскрытую упаковку. Рудольф и то порой брался сооружать экспериментальные блюда, не забывая сопроводить это восхвалениями Берлина-три.  
Однако повторная синхронизация всколыхнула пласты памяти, и Йонге вспомнил про налешники. С отбытия с Гаусса попробовать их довелось от силы пару раз и внезапно захотелось сейчас.  
Стерилизатор звякнул, и Йонге поспешно откинул крышку.  
Налешник смотрел на него с угрожающим видом.  
Рудольф деликатно промолчал, хотя на синхроне ощущалось трепещущее веселье. Йонге потянулся к налешнику и двумя пальцами аккуратно снял с пластины стерилизатора. Налешник выглядел так, будто сейчас извернется и вцепится в руку повара. Йонге осторожно бросил его на стол.  
– Свинья, – припечатал Рудольф.  
– Я уберу! Но попозже. Когда он...   
Рудольф потыкал в налешник и слегка отодвинулся.  
– Первый блин кубом, – удачно вспомнил Йонге пословицу.  
– Этот вышел трансмутантом, – безжалостно сказал Рудольф. – Ладно, Сайнже отдадим. Скажем, что, э-э, первая проба всегда достается великим охотникам.  
Йонге ухмыльнулся и зачерпнул тесто снова.  
На этот раз пресс не подвел – десять секунд, и машина звякнула. Йонге подцепил крышку. Налешник получился идеальным: квадратный, тонкий и весь в дырочках.  
Йонге оглянулся, не зная, куда его класть. Рудольф молча поставил тумчик и направился к встроенному хранилищу.

– Тарелка керамическая, произведена на Салим, – торжественно сказал он, со стуком ставя на стол квадратное блюдо. – Без подтарелочника.  
Йонге не менее торжественно водрузил налешник на положенное место. Рудольф схватил ложку, прицелился и двумя движениями превратил налешник в пакет с начинкой. Йонге точно таким же уверенным движением плюхнул в стерилизатор следующий черпак. Рудольф немузыкально просвистел себе под нос несколько нот явно имперского характера. Стерилизатор дзенькнул. Налешник хлопнулся в тарелку.

Удовольствие от простой механической работы было сильнее, чем чувство голода. Йонге опомнился только когда теста осталось всего ничего. Запах по камбузу плавал умопомрачительный. Йонге покосился на напарника – Рудольф щурил глаз и отмерял начинку, как фармацевт хонокиолы.  
Штаны опять сползли. 

Йонге не выдержал, бросил черпак и шагнул к приятелю. Сжав губы, он взялся за штаны, поддернул их, расстегнул и тут же перещелкнул замочки в нужное положение. Рудольф инстинктивно втянул живот, и Йонге одним движением сделал из декоративных завязок элегантный полупетлевой узел.  
– Так-то лучше.  
– Фух, я аж пересрался, – Рудольф перестал яростно прижимать тумчик к груди. – Чего это?  
– Жуть не люблю, когда пижама слезает, – улыбнулся Йонге.  
Надо было возвращаться к налешникам, но он медлил, пропуская секунду за другой. Рудольф, как обычно, убрал волосы, но в ходе сражения с творогом часть прядей выбилась и легла на лоб. Йонге чуть наклонился – и совсем потерял голову. В последний момент он все-таки удержался: просто коснулся губами переносицы и тут же отшатнулся. Рудольф заморгал. Потом выбросил руку вперед, сгребая Йонге за затылок. Первый пилот сделал отчаянную попытку увернуться, и громкий поцелуй прилетел ему в ухо. Йонге засмеялся.  
– Отвратительно слащаво, – с чувством сказал Рудольф. – Но мне нравится.  
– Ага, – довольно отозвался Йонге.

Стерилизатор еще не успел оповестить о готовности очередного налешника, как дверь в камбуз открылась – без предупреждения и почти беззвучно.  
– Нехорошо бросать ведущего, – сообщил Сайнжа, громко топая.  
– Меньше жаки слушай, не то совсем облысеешь, – парировал Йонге.  
Яут остановился в полушаге, потянулся так, что хрустнула как минимум половина костей, и раззявил пасть. Краем глаза Йонге заметил, как трепещет черный язык. Потом яут со стуком захлопнул челюсти.  
– Доброго утра, – пожелал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа начал произносить что-то шипящее, но опять не удержался и распялил клыки.  
Громко зевая, подошел еще ближе, стиснул обоих за пояса и сдвинул друг к другу. Закончил зевок утробным ворчанием и подался вперед.   
Затылка Йонге коснулся острый клык, а затем яут быстро и смачно поцеловал в плечо его, а следом и Рудольфа. Удивленно обернувшись, Йонге поймал очередной поцелуй, уже традиционный – второй ряд клыков царапнул его по губам. Точно так же молниеносно яут переключился на Рудольфа. Механик приглушенно замычал, и Сайнжа освободил его.  
– Утро, утро, умансоо! – торжественно возгласил он.  
– Я заблуждался, – сказал Рудольф, постукивая ложкой по тумчику. – Вот это – отвратительно слащаво.  
Сайнжа зарычал и легонько боднул его в затылок.  
– Не стоит стесняться, умансоо, – протянул он. – Я вижу, вы взялись за приготовление настоящей еды? Достойное занятие. Похвальное.  
Не разделяя слов и дела, он тут же снова расщедрился на поцелуи: теперь в загривок. Рудольф повернул голову, выставляя шею, и Йонге машинально повторил за ним. Сайнжа охотно принял приглашение.  
Пресс дзенькнул, заставив напарников синхронно вздрогнуть. Сайнжа заворчал.  
– Великолепная роскошная кожа умансоо, – проворчал он. – Почему вы не ходите только в ней?  
Йонге застыл, не подняв крышку пресса до конца. Рудольф крепко сжал ложку и медленно обернулся.  
– Что ты сказал? Повтори.  
– Великолепная роскошная кожа. Ты польщен?  
"Восхитительный трофей, достойный любого зала славы", – откликнулся глейтерный перевод.  
– Что?  
Голос Рудольфа опасно поднялся. Йонге полностью разделял его состояние.  
– Ты что, гад, принимаешь нас за трофей? – продолжил Рудольф. – Шкура для зала славы, я не ослышался?  
– Чего шумишь, Рхудо-о'ф? – изумился Сайнжа. – Да, трофей. Великий!  
– То есть ты с нами летаешь и мечтаешь, как бы нас выпотрошить, – медленно сказал Йонге.   
Пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки, и под кромками ногтей родились электрические искры.  
Сайнжа завертел головой, поочередно вглядываясь в лица напарников. И заклекотал, встряхивая дредлоками.  
– А! Я понял, вы опасаетесь за свою жизнь? Нет, я не буду снимать вашу кожу. Она гораздо достойнее, когда владельцы носят ее сами. Не портится, – он опять коснулся клыками голых плеч напарников.  
– Это просто пиздец, – определился Йонге. – Вы вообще всё и всех оцениваете, как трофей? А как равных? Как разумных? Нет?  
– И что насчет гуманизма? – встрял Рудольф.  
– Последнее слово я не знаю, – заявил Сайнжа. Расцепил хватку на талии Йонге, просунул руку между напарниками и откинул крышку. – Но вы не понимаете разницу в наших расах. – Налешник повис на остром когте безжизненной трофейной тряпочкой. – Да, мы всех видим как добычу. Что в этом плохого? Мы – воины и охотники. Весь космос – наша территория охоты.  
– Да я как представлю, что ваши зубастые пидарасы смотрели на нас как на туши для разделки, так тошно становится, – в сердцах сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа задумчиво чавкал и не собирался рассеивать жутковатую картину.  
– Мало специй, – наконец сказал он. – И что? Восхищались моими трофеями, да. Завидовали. Пытались потрогать и попробовать на вкус. Тебе, биэ-элобрысай, не понравилось, когда Цвейха пробовал?  
Йонге заморгал от неожиданности, попытался сдержать улыбку, но не смог. Рудольф молча полез в тумчик, нагреб полную ложку и метко сунул прямо яуту в пасть.  
– Таксидермист сраный, – с мрачным удовольствием резюмировал он.

Творог произвел на великого охотника сногсшибательное впечатление. Дожевав пробу, Сайнжа тут же попытался отнять у Рудольфа все остальное. Столкнувшись с решительным сопротивлением, пустил в ход клыки – не до крови, но ощутимо хватая за кожу. Рудольф пообещал воткнуть ему ложку в глаз по самое черпало. Сайнжа затянул про величие самого себя, но, увидев ложку в пугающей близости, сдался и успокоился.   
Тревожно ворча, он наблюдал, как творог исчезает в налешниках и периодически начинал страдать, что умансоо все время пытаются прятать в неказистую обертку сокровища: например, собственную кожу и творог.  
– Да ладно, сам-то ты тоже кое-что не снимаешь, – не выдержал Йонге. – Вон ошейник, например! Тебе ошейник, нам трусы, в чем проблема-то?  
Сайнжа потянулся и схватил самый верхний налешник. Пакетик исчез в пасти.  
– Это защита.  
– От чего же?  
Рудольф доскреб последний творог, бросил ложку и полез в тумчик пальцами. Йонге нахмурился, однако механик просто собрался сожрать остатки. И не успел. Сайнжа перехватил его за запястье, слизнул весь творог и заклекотал.  
– Защита-а, – протянул он.   
– Ну? – Рудольф сжал кулак.  
– Женщины. Они всегда – за горло, – Сайнжа выразительно провел пальцем по "воротнику". – Как это у вас говорят – исторически. Исторически многих загрызли. Давно так не принято, но все равно остается как часть ритуала. Иногда желания застилают разум, и тогда...  
Он еще более выразительно сжал пальцы в кулак так, что хрустнули костяшки.  
– Господи, только ты нас так не хватай, – содрогнулся Рудольф.  
– Я не матриарх.  
– А мы яйца втягивать не умеем, – парировал Йонге. – Поэтому оставь нашу одежду в покое.


	9. Chapter 9

С каждым днем Йонге убеждался, что утро добрым не бывает – и вообще лучше исключить такое явление из корабельного расписания. Даже если начиналось оно с налешников, нынче приятным грузом покоящихся в животе первого пилота.

– Фелиция! Ты же говорила, что здесь нет мест для посадки!  
"Совершенно верно, первый пилот".  
– А это что? – обвиняющим тоном сказал Йонге, указывая на горизонт.  
В глазах на секунду помутилось: Фелиция одним махом использовала все системы наведения, включая подключенного по глейтеру человека.  
"Образование не относится к континентальным или островным, – твердо сказал искин. – Предположительно, скопление растений. Более точные данные можно получить после сбора образцов и проведения анализа. Точность исследования будет невысока. В комплексе отсутствуют методы для биологических проверок".  
Йонге обернулся к экипажу. В горле запершило, он поднял маску и вдохнул чистого воздуха.   
Фелиция сделала длинную и занудную раскладку о составе воды и атмосферы, но в итоге удовольствовалась кратким резюме – жить можно. Однако лучше в фильтрах.   
После серии экспериментов стало ясно, что спокойно дышать без маски можно минут сорок – главное, следить за тоническим анализатором.  
Раскладывая по карманам капсулы витаминов, Рудольф со знанием дела рассуждал о гипервентиляции, уколах и имплантатах и уже мечтал взяться за водные освоения и бурение всерьез.

Сайнжа приставил ладонь козырьком и пристально смотрел вдаль. Вытянутые до предела челюсти шевелились. Почти белое солнце просвечивало сквозь перепонки и вспыхивало искрами на кончиках клыков.  
Всего за одну ночь на горизонте образовался целый остров. Гора – темная, лохматая и взъерошенная.  
– А почему оно ползет, а?  
– В смысле?  
Рудольф скатился с охладителя, мягко погасил прыжок, встал рядом и снял визор.  
Уже подозревая, что ему не очень понравится увиденное, Йонге принял легкую игрушку.   
Настройки даже не пришлось подкручивать – зрение у обоих теперь было одинаковое. Визор учел атмосферные явления, водные течения и гипотетический вектор движения.  
– Вот это ничего себе, – невольно сказал Йонге.   
Остров медленно и уверенно полз прямиком к ним.  
– Фелиция, мы можем получить спутниковую съемку?  
"Спутник заблокирован, первый пилот".  
– Не включу, – категорически отказался Рудольф.  
– А атмосферники?  
– Имеются три атмосферных разведчика модели "Колибри", – тут же подтвердил искин.  
Рудольф отнял у напарника визор и всмотрелся в остров.  
– И кто такие названия выдумывает?  
– Ты бы предложил какой-нибудь "Доннерветтер"? – усмехнулся Йонге.  
– Ну хотя бы не бесстрашный разящий воин, вспарывающий небеса, – вернул усмешку Рудольф.  
Сайнжа громогласно откашлялся.  
– Пойду-ка я, настройками займусь, – заторопился Рудольф. – Ждите, минут через пятнадцать.

За пятнадцать минут Йонге успел пролистать несколько разделов общего справочника, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь многообещающее по добыче редких элементов из растений и воды. Но чистые биологические компоненты практически не использовались в промышленных масштабах. Вне промышленных на ум шли только парфюмерные элитки, но Йонге сильно сомневался, что куча водорослей может оказаться амброзией.  
В раскрытом зеве люка застрекотало, и атмосферник стремительно вырвался на свободу. Следом вылез Рудольф, тщательно вытирающий руки о штанины.  
На стекле визора тут же завертелось колесо ожидания.  
– Гипотезы? – предложил Рудольф. – Почему ползет, к чему стремится?  
– Жрать хочет, – уверенно сказал Йонге.  
– Ищет еду в воде? – уточнил Сайнжа, не отвлекаясь от наблюдения.  
– Типа того. На больших глубинах этой махине ловить явно нечего, там же холодно. А на мелководье все прогревается, и всякий этот, – он неопределенно покрутил пальцами, – планктон.  
– Жрущий остров... – засмеялся Рудольф, – отличная тихая планета.  
Йонге поднял палец, и в этот момент пошла передача с атмосферника. Карта условной береговой линии пролегала длинной извилистой полосой. Остров двигался вдоль кромки – прорисовались даже остаточные следы взбаламученных донных пород.  
– А это что?  
– Где?  
Йонге отмахнулся. Разговор вслух давно стал привычкой.   
"Сопровождающие биологические объекты", – прошептала Фелиция.  
– На, сам посмотри.  
Рудольф принял визор, нахлобучил на переносицу и почти сразу присвистнул.  
– Чертова биосфера, – с выражением сказал Йонге. – Холера, вот это заповедник!  
– Не произноси при мне это отвратительное слово.  
Стащив визор, Рудольф задумчиво помахал им.  
– Ну, кто-то точно будет доволен, – протянул он.

Не сговариваясь, оба повернулись к запасному выходу. В открытом шлюзе сушилась растянутая сеть. Отважный охотник не оставлял надежд выловить монстра, обещанного инсалар. А пока что выловил одну рыбу, проанализировал на предмет трофейности и повесил вместе с сетью – вялиться.  
– У вас претензии к моей добыче, умансоо? – тут же осведомился Сайнжа.  
– Пока ты не собираешься нападать на целый остров – никаких.  
Сайнжа опустил руку и неторопливо прошелся по крылу. Напарники внимательно следили за ним – длинные когти невыносимо громко клацали по металлу. Невзирая на защитное покрытие, казалось, яут вот-вот начнет оставлять царапины на многострадальном корпусе.  
– Почему бы и не напасть, – наконец сказал Сайнжа.  
Рудольф хлопнул себя по бедру и поднял обе руки к небу.  
Гром не грянул, и боги Сайнжу не покарали.  
Плюнув в воду, Рудольф сел на край крыла и начал закатывать штанины. Не зная куда деваться, Йонге повторил за ним. Опять подышал в маску и откинулся на спину.

Сайнжа навернул пару кругов и остановился, загораживая солнечный свет.   
– Вы хотели делать ремонт, не так ли?  
Рудольф замычал, и Йонге счел это достаточным проявлением интереса, чтобы промолчать самому.  
– Я могу принять участие в поисках отвалившейся детали пандуса.  
Рудольф снова замычал, уже с большим интересом, и высунул ногу из яутской тени. Фелиция молчала, не донимая сводками об уровне ультрафиолета.   
– Учитывая наши с вами отношения, умансоо, я могу помочь, – настойчиво повторил яут.  
"Пора выражать восторг, – посоветовал Йонге. – Чур ты".  
Рудольф громогласно прочистил горло и сел.  
– Да скажи, что ты за аквариумом охотиться собрался!  
Йонге тоже немедленно сел. Солнце било в глаза. Сайнжа переступил на месте и не менее громогласно прочистил глотку.   
– Спасибо за предложенное участие, – сказал Йонге, недобро поглядывая на напарника. – Без вопросов, ты ныряешь. Мы заранее благодарны.  
Сайнжа кивнул и упер руки в бедра, чуть наклоняясь. Клыки пошевелились.  
– Мы будем сидеть здесь, умансоо, пока я не получу своих чудовищ.  
– Будем, будем, – вздохнул Йонге. – Опять ты пытаешься приказывать?  
Рудольф отнял маску и вдохнул, но тут же снова подавился. Йонге профилактически подтянул маску к лицу и сделал пару быстрых вдохов, не отрывая взгляда от Сайнжи. Яут наклонился еще больше. Дредлоки болтались и чуть ли не извивались самостоятельно. Солнце сквозь них то и дело ударяло в лицо, вынуждая щуриться.  
– Я? Нет, умансоо, это вы никогда не делаете как полагается! Я спросил!  
– Когда это ты спросил?  
Сайнжа тряхнул головой, выпрямился во весь рост и заревел.   
Он явно произносил целые длинные фразы, но перевод так и не прозвучал. Йонге постучал себя по уху. Фелиция молчала, как воды в пластины набрала. Рудольф окончательно бросил попытки дышать без маски и натянул ремешки на затылок.  
"База, меня слышно?"  
"Слышно. Что он опять несет, а?"  
– И что ты скажешь, умансоо? – почти проревел Сайнжа.  
– Я ничего не понял, – честно сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа опять заревел. Йонге замахал руками. Рудольф приподнял маску.  
– Говори нормально! – рявкнул он.  
Под кораблем громко плеснуло, и запах соленой рыбы усилился. Сайнжа обернулся – и прыгнул с места. Проскрежетав по обшивке, он мигом оказался на краю крыла.  
– Вандал! – возопил Рудольф сквозь фильтры.  
– Ни минуты покоя, – сказал Йонге и лег обратно.   
Рудольф поднялся, характерным движением похлопал себя по бедру и сделал несколько шагов. Йонге лениво прикинул, какая игрушка припрятана в большом накладном кармане на этот раз. Пару секунд спустя в воде громко бултыхнуло, и Сайнжа выпрямился. Встряхнувшись, яут помотал головой так, что дредлоки хлестанули по плечам, и тяжеловесно потопал к Йонге. Скосив глаза на люк и убедившись, что добежать не успеет, Йонге страдальчески поморщился.   
Сайнжа остановился перед ним. Сделал еще шаг, зловеще навис сверху и окончательно стал похож на завоевателя, попирающего добычу.   
Картину портил Рудольф, примерявшийся сзади дать яуту пинка. Лица из-за маски толком видно не было, но Йонге отлично представлял сосредоточенную физиономию и даже поджатые губы – товарищ Вебер явно прикидывал, с какой силой надо бить под копчик, чтобы великий охотник подпрыгнул на месте.   
– Я хочу монстров! Мы останемся здесь! Это вопрос!  
– Нихрена себе вопрос!  
На этот раз садиться Йонге не стал. Значительности ему перемена позы все равно не дала бы.  
– Что я могу сделать, если вы тупые умансоо и не понимаете высокий язык?  
– Чего-чего? Это... – Йонге запнулся, проглотив оскорбленное "Это кто тут тупой?" – Как высокий язык? Опять? Мы же, вроде, нормально разговариваем?   
– Это особый язык, на котором спрашивают и дают клятвы, на котором говорят о государственных делах и... обо всем! Только повседневная жизнь и торговля – на общем!  
Воцарилась пауза. Яут так тяжело дышал, что слышался хрип и бульканье в груди. Рудольф перестал примеряться и поскреб в затылке, сдвигая лямки маски. По зеленому небу у него за спиной неторопливо тащилось облачко, истаивая на ходу. Йонге машинально подумал, что навигатору тоже не помешало бы нацепить фильтры.  
– Так я подозревал, – наконец прохрипел Рудольф. – Ты, свинья такая, все время общался на каком-то примитиве.  
– Я задал вопрос, – повторил Сайнжа. – Со всем уважением, которое возможно.  
Йонге все-таки сел и потряс головой.  
– По-моему, нам нужен переводчик. Фелиция!  
Сайнжа зашипел, но Йонге демонстративно заткнул уши. Яут гневно тряхнул головой, отступая.   
Искин молчал, не выдавая даже предупреждающего сигнала. Йонге с силой потер загривок. Тут же прямо в среднем ухе легонько щелкнуло, и Фелиция откликнулась с едва намеченным вздохом.  
"В данной ситуации, первый пилот, существует сложность перевода. Лингвистические таблицы не предусматривают использования интонационных модулей, про которые упоминал первый навигатор".  
– Это даже не кривой перевод, это саботаж, – Рудольф похлопал себя по маске. – Детка, могла бы предупредить, что у нас неполный пакет.  
Сайнжа заворчал и потер шею, явственно прощупывая чип.  
– Спокойно, – велел Рудольф, беря его за локоть. – Мы разберемся.  
Сайнжа тяжело вздохнул и сел. Механик тут же прислонился к нему, словно к консоли.  
"Для понимания сторон интонационные модули несущественны, – почти виновато откликнулся искин. – Необходимо подключение к кластерным хранилищам и обновление пакета лингвограмм. В настоящий момент архив обновлен до версии прошлого года. Напоминаю, что подгрузка обновлений осуществляется бесплатно. Рекомендую автоматический режим".  
– Только не сейчас, – быстро сказал Йонге. – Не хочу рисковать задницей, пока мы тут полулегально сидим. Перебьемся!  
– Эй, великий охотник, – Рудольф постучал яута по макушке – а ты можешь вместо интонаций использовать жесты?  
– Что?  
– Ну, дублировать. Фелиция говорит, что она не все переводит.  
Сайнжа заворчал и с силой потер кулаком об ладонь.  
– Странно. Мне непонятно.  
Йонге поднял палец. Идея вспыхнула в голове как лампочка на панели.   
– Я сейчас приду, – он быстро поднялся. – Не переубивайте друг друга. Сейчас все будет. И дубляж, и лингвограммы!  
Вопросительное щелканье, несшееся ему в спину, явно было на низшем диалекте.

Почти добежав до рубки, Йонге выдернул первый попавшийся микропланшет и вывел на экран большущий знак вопроса. Зафиксировав его и проверив, что аккумулятора хватит надолго, так же легким бегом устремился обратно.  
По пути Фелиция начала проецировать на стены узнаваемые черно-фиолетовые пейзажи, интеллигентно давая понять, что жаки в своей каюте развил активную деятельность и, возможно, даже собирается вылезти наружу. Йонге машинально отправил запрос на камбуз и только при запуске биокластера спохватился.   
Поздно – голову дернуло болью. Несмотря на стабилизированную и распределенную синхронизацию, излишние игры с удаленным подключением и управлением отдавались неприятностями.  
– Фелиция, оставь ему где-нибудь записку, что вонючий экипаж в полном составе на воздухе. И рубку закрой! Никаких посторонних на моем мостике.  
– Ограничение добавлено к запрету господина Вебера, – мягко отозвался корабль.  
– А там есть слова "консоль" и "мозгохранилище"?  
– Конечно, первый пилот. Наравне с "долбаный стержень" и "чертов охладительный отсек".  
Йонге хмыкнул и похлопал планшетом по карману.

Снаружи двое уже успели разложить невесть откуда взявшееся оружие и на полном серьезе целились в далекий остров.  
– Подводная охота – славный способ проверить свои силы, – вещал яут, проверяя длинный гарпун.   
Йонге был готов поклясться, что за столь короткое время добраться до грузового отсека и вернуться невозможно. Оставалось предположить, что яут протащил гарпун в заднице.  
– А без маски сколько продержишься? – подначивал Рудольф.  
– Восемь... минут, – Фелиция заикнулась, переводя.  
– Вы тут смотрите, – неопределенно сказал Йонге.  
Две пары глаз уставились на него с одинаковым выражением "что тебе здесь нужно".  
– Может, по правилам космопроходчества тут охотиться нельзя, – выразил смутное беспокойство Йонге. – Сейчас синерылый вылезет и все зафиксирует.  
– Мы его сами зафиксируем, – кровожадно сказал Рудольф.  
– Нет, на него я охотиться не могу, – с сожалением покачал башкой Сайнжа. Костяные шипы на черепе глянцево поблескивали. – Но на все виды, стоящие ниже индекса разумности, у нас есть безусловное право.  
Йонге невольно сморщился, почуяв дух юридических закорючек.  
– Патент, – еще невнятнее объяснил Сайнжа.  
– Что-что?  
– Право охоты в любом блоке Фузии!  
– Нам бы так, – восхищенно сказал Рудольф. – Чтоб сразу – хоп и лицензия на любые разработки. И не только.  
– Жаки не говори, – усмехнулся Йонге, протягивая Сайнже планшет.  
Больше половины их исследований и эскапад были нелегальными. Даже при том, что Йонге искренне пытался сделать их заработок максимально честным. Но рука об руку с полной честностью обычно шла полная нищета.   
Когда вопрос заходил о личных интересах, все закрывали глаза на способы добычи, если не происходило открытого столкновения с блоком, которому планеты и астероиды номинально принадлежали. Йонге вспомнил туршский крейсер и с неприязнью поморщился.   
Сайнжа крутил планшет в пальцах и смотрелся с ним так, будто вот-вот попробует на зуб.  
– Это вместо интонаций, – пояснил Йонге. – Символ вопроса. Мы не используем диалекты. Поэтому, наверное, тебя местами не понимаем. Теперь можешь показывать эту штуку в конце.  
– Я хочу монстров, – немедленно повторил Сайнжа. – Мы останемся здесь.  
Вопросительный знак гордо светился в когтистых пальцах.  
– И надолго ты хочешь остаться? – уже улыбаясь, поинтересовался Йонге.  
– Пять дней! Мы останемся на пять дней.  
Сайнжа потряс планшетником.   
"Я никуда не тороплюсь, – сообщил Рудольф. – Однако ты здесь капитан, валяй, дави авторитетом".  
Йонге сделал вид, что серьезно думает, а потом ткнул яута в ребра пальцем.  
– Если поможешь достать роллер – годится.  
Яут похлопал себя по груди и коротко, резко кивнул.  
– А мои погружения? – строго спросил напарник. – Я намерен провести ряд опытов.  
– Купайся на мелководье, – безжалостно отрезал Йонге.

* * *

Зеленая гора маячила на востоке. Для невооруженного глаза остров оставался неподвижен, но визор соврать не мог – конгломерат из растений медленно шел вдоль шельфа. По расчетам Фелиции выходило, что ползти остров будет двадцать пять часов или чуть больше.  
Сайнжа захватил скутер, получил от Фелиции траекторию полета с момента открытия пандуса и потребовал снять ограничитель скорости с машины. Рудольф, скрипя зубами, согласился, велев яуту как зеницу ока беречь скутер, и тем более от сердца оторванный металлоискатель.  
"Не разевай так рот – простынешь", – съюморил Сайнжа, спуская скутер на воду.

После его отбытия напарники быстро покинули док, заполненный соленым воздухом.  
Рудольф потрошил контейнер с маркировкой "спецсредства". Поначалу Йонге просто наблюдал, мысленно морщась и подсчитывая убытки, но когда критический предел был пройден, махнул рукой и присоединился. Остановить первого механика, алчущего погружений, могла только стрельба в упор. Рудольф уже успел аргументировать свое желание необходимостью исследовать среду обитания новой расы, спасением непременно рискующего утонуть яута, борьбой с островом и ремонтными форс-мажорами.   
– Итак, что мы имеем?  
Рудольф снял очередной слой оберточного материала и глубокомысленно проворчал себе под нос.  
– Не жмись, – Йонге осторожно принял легкую маску, – я ж знаю, что ты уже проштудировал все инструкции.  
– Я и тебя заставлю проштудировать, – откликнулся напарник. – Например, ты знаешь, что такое предел сжатия воздуха и остаточный воздух в легких?  
– Звучит отвратительно, – мрачно сказал Йонге. – Уверен, за этим идут непоправимые последствия.  
– Практически, – Рудольф бережно снял пленку со второй маски. – Блин, не встречал производителя, но надеюсь, Сайнжа не дурак.  
– Так что там за предел сжатия?  
Рудольф нырнул в контейнер и зашуршал. Из контейнера посыпался мелкий белый наполнитель. Йонге грозно оглянулся, ища уборщиков: именно когда в их услугах нуждались, механические засранцы где-то пропадали. По стенкам отсека шло все больше фиолетового. Жаки точно вознамерился осуществить променад через весь корабль.  
– Так вот, – глухо сказал Рудольф. – Главное, чтобы давление воды уравновешивалось воздухом в легких и мышцами грудной клетки и брюшного пресса. Хорошо развитой мускулатурой грудной клетки и брюшного пресса! И отличным состоянием кровеносной системы...  
– …в хорошо развитой мускулатуре грудной клетки и брюшного пресса, – подхватил Йонге. – Это я уже понял.   
Рудольф вытащил два плоских пакета. На тему анатомии он мог говорить еще больше, чем на тему механизмов. Иногда Йонге казалось, что себя Рудольф тоже воспринимает как некий агрегат, который требуется довести до идеального состояния.   
Против идеального состояния друга Рудольфа сложно было возражать. Более того, приходилось тянуться следом, чтобы не ударить в грязь бицепсом.  
Рудольф достал из пакета нечто тонкое и удивительно черное. Встряхнул, расправил и с любовью провел рукой по ткани.  
– Иначе, – менторским тоном сказал он, – произойдет обжим грудной клетки и ее разрушение.  
Йонге поперхнулся и тут же получил костюм в руки. Сунув руку в горловину, он сжал кулак и натянул ткань.  
– А все такое черное, потому что мы такие суровые? – поинтересовался он.  
Тонкая пленка сохраняла матовость, черный будто всасывал свет.  
– А это, друг мой Йонге, чтобы не привлекать внимание разных гадов. Был бы ты девушкой – плакал бы с горя. Вообще, знаешь, что самое интересное?  
– Что я не девушка, – строго сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф прищурился.  
– Нет, самое интересное – это уши.  
Йонге подавил желание опасливо их пощупать. На нем до сих пор красовались царапины, оставленные яутом еще на Эйрике. Проклятая высокая генетика хреново отрабатывала почти все, связанное с зеленокровными ублюдками. Поэтому вместо ушей он пощупал плечи.  
– Уши не выдерживают, – продолжил Рудольф. – Рвутся барабанные перепонки. Опытные ныряльщики рекомендуют закапывать в уши персиковое масло.   
– Я уверен, что оно стоит как целый транш, – забеспокоился Йонге. – Ничего кроме масла наши уши не спасет? На кой вообще хрен нам эти ныряния – с раздавленной грудной клеткой и лопнувшими ушами?  
– Ха! Но вот у нас в подшлемниках есть поропластовые пластинки. Не дрейфь. К тому же ныряем мы с гелиоксом.   
– Мы еще никуда не ныряем, – грозно сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф растянул губы в ленивой усмешке.

Стены сделались невыносимо фиолетовыми. Фелиция вполголоса сообщила, что гость вышел из каюты и направляется к техническим отсекам. Рудольф напялил маску и сложил руки рыбкой, будто уже собирался нырнуть сквозь пол в соленые воды Гезеген.  
– На гелиоксе можно погружаться в полтора раза дальше, чем на обычных кислородных смесях, – довольно разъяснил он. – Метров до семидесяти – без проблем. А раньше таким, как мы, можно было разве что до сорока нырнуть. А еще эта штука работает как волшебное лекарство, если вдруг что чрезвычайное…  
Йонге смотрел на него в упор, и Рудольф смешался.  
– Ну это нам явно не нужно. Только для погружения и все.  
– Не уверен, что я хочу погружаться настолько глубоко, – с сомнением протянул Йонге. – Темно должно быть, как в дюзах.  
Рудольф постучал себя по маске.  
– Фильтры. Любой диск Секки будет как на ладони.  
Йонге подавил естественное желание немедленно задать вопрос, кто такой Секки и почему его именем назвали диски, а также зачем их различать.  
Рудольф все не мог угомониться. Синхрон вибрировал от напора, с которым механик готов был нести свет нового знания в душу товарища.  
– Главное, не набирать азот. Иначе при подъеме мы приобретем нежелательное сходство с раскупоренным шампанским.  
– Я уже перехотел погружаться, – опасливо сказал Йонге.  
– В общем, вот список, – Рудольф вручил ему пластиковый лист с отпечатанными наименованиями. – Все это поможет тебе быть красивым, целым, здоровым и глубоководным.  
Йонге осторожно принял листок, стряхнул костюм себе на колени и принялся читать. Рудольф устроился напротив, тоже попытался скрестить ноги, но потерпел неудачу, и принялся вертеть режимы на маске.  
В пластиковом листе было коротко перечислено оборудование, сопровождавшееся пометками для новичков. Помимо маски, ласт, инжекторных капсул гелиокса и манометра, оборудование включало компенсатор плавучести, работающий от микрокатушки гравитипа. Йонге поклялся себе не смотреть в чек до момента окончательных разборок с подсунутыми терраформерами. Про контроллер погружений и нож из светопоглощающего материала он дочитывал уже вполглаза. Рудольф смотрел на него сквозь маску. Специальный преломляющий слой сделал его глаза огромными и совсем светлыми.  
– А у тебя рожа бледно-зеленая, – заявил Рудольф и захохотал.

Фелиция подобострастно доложила, что жаки проследовал в камбуз. Йонге облегченно вздохнул и на радостях тоже надел маску. Рудольф в ней выглядел откровенно синюшным, о чем Йонге не преминул с удовольствием сообщить вслух. Рудольф вознегодовал. Стены тут же сменили окрас на бело-оранжевый, пытаясь сгладить эмоциональное состояние экипажа.   
Отняв у напарника маску, Рудольф бережно уложил весь скарб обратно в контейнер и попробовал собрать наполнитель. Почти невесомые пластиковые комочки суетились, пытаясь удрать и раскатиться как можно дальше. Йонге сжал губы, сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость. Комочки создавали в воздухе избыточное статическое напряжение, и ему стало щекотно.   
Рудольф грозно осмотрел беглецов и поднял крышку контейнера.  
– Ладно, пошел я.  
– А мусор кто убирать будет?  
– Пока капитан сражается с экологической катастрофой, отважный первый механик берется за спасение задниц экипажа, – продекламировал Рудольф. – В смысле, пойду в ждущий режим нас загоню от греха подальше. Раз уж пять дней тут торчать, то не пиликнуть бы в эфире. Мало ли кто мимо пролетать будет.  
Йонге машинально потянулся к ближайшему комочку и тут же встряхнулся. Бороться с мусором он не собирался: уборщики должны были отрабатывать свое масло и запчасти.  
Рудольф уже направился к выходу. Йонге поднялся и беспокойно оглянулся на перекатывающийся наполнитель. Почему-то живо представилось, как жаки заглядывает в отсек, осматривает безобразие и непременно подбирает несколько вещдоков. А затем вносит в неведомый акт об экологическом нарушении, сделав чинное, протокольное лицо.   
Образ был настолько вопиющим и неправдоподобным, что крепко засел в голове. 

Яростно отряхиваясь, Йонге потопал по коридору.  
На стене, прямо под указателем, направляющим в святая святых, красовалась табличка с тщательно прорезанными насквозь глифами.

Пластины сияли бодрым розовым.  
– Я вот представляю себе, что летаем мы с этим троглодитом, предположим, уже два года, – сказал Йонге спине Рудольфа. Спина лопатками выразила внимание. – Мы нервные и немножко полосатые, и все кидаемся друг на друга. Во всяком случае, ты на яута с ножом кидался дважды.  
– Ха!  
Не дождавшись дальнейшего развития темы, Йонге начал крутить в пальцах кусочек наполнителя. Рудольф жевал туковую палочку, хотя чаще застывал, сжимая ее в зубах: Йонге видел, как напряженно торчит светлый стебель и периодически начинает подергиваться. Рудольф глодал прочное волокно, бормоча себе под нос таблицу частот.  
– А все потому, – назидательно сказал Йонге, – что мы вовремя не выкинули его в грузовой люк. И теперь у нас возле мозгохранилища висит табличка "Мемориал высшего разума".  
Рудольф загоготал.  
– Не бухти, – наконец отозвался он. – Между прочим, это я предлагал его грохнуть. А ты мне... опа!  
– Чего это я "опа"?  
– Опа – это я закончил, – довольно сказал Рудольф и обернулся. – Теперь точно связь в пределах корабля и ретранслятора. Можно с аквариумом поболтать или до Сайнжи дотянуться.  
Снова подвигал челюстями, вытащил изгрызенную палочку и повертел в пальцах. Разочарование так зримо проступило у него на лице, что Йонге автоматически полез в карман. Но ничего подходящего там не нашел.  
– Ждем, когда инсалар раскочегарятся, – подытожил Рудольф.  
Вид у него был такой, будто он намерен сидеть и ждать прямо тут. Йонге оглянулся, машинально ища беспорядок, неподобающий общению с представителями пока еще незарегистрированной, но уже все-таки расы. Вспомнил наполнитель и неожиданно для себя расплылся в улыбке. Негромко фыркнул и покачал головой. Снова фыркнул и почти захихикал. Рудольф мусолил палочку, косился, а потом не выдержал.  
– Че ты лыбишься, а?  
– А ты представляешь, что жаки сделает, если найдет у нас неинвентаризованный мусор? – Йонге ткнул пальцем в напарника. – А? Мусор! Без номера, умора!  
И захохотал уже искренне. Напряжение, подспудно сжимающее голову костлявыми пальцами, схлынуло. Йонге смеялся, пока не кончился воздух, а потом облегченно вздохнул.  
Рудольф выдержал длинную паузу.  
– Я летаю с дураком, – обреченно констатировал он. 

* * *

Панихида над створом была в самом разгаре, когда Фелиция вновь пробудилась. На этот раз оповещение гласило, что яут вернулся из трехчасового ознакомительного заплыва.  
– Быстро же он, – озадачился Рудольф.  
– Точно не наш створ искал, – внес ясность Йонге. – Охотился, гад.  
Искин молчал ровно минуту – столько времени уходило на снятие одной из пластин, закрывавших управление повороткой – и добавил, что желательно встретить члена экипажа.  
– Опять трофеи? – почти нервно спросил Йонге. – Почему не в доке паркуется?  
– В базе данных отсутствуют расчетные таблицы погружений для вида, к которому относится первый навигатор, – вежливо сказала Фелиция. – Однако не исключено, что при такой скорости погружения и подъема могла произойти баротравма.  
Рудольф бросил копаться в панели настроек.  
– Кто-нибудь на этом корабле вообще читает инструкции?  
– Жаки, – уверенно сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф смачно ругнулся по-своему и торопливо зашагал к выходу.

Вынырнув на плоскость крыла, Йонге тут же нашарил взглядом навигатора. Тот выглядел как обычно. Не блевал, не пытался упасть и забиться в конвульсиях. Видно, только-только снял шлем и так внимательно рассматривал его, словно не знал, стоит ли класть столь великое техническое решение на какую-то там обшивку. Потом все-таки присел, положил его и начал выпрямляться. Медленно, почти торжественно.  
Рудольф молчал, однако от него исходило напряженное ожидание, смешанное с тревогой.  
Терпения Йонге хватило ровно на пять секунд.  
– Давай еще мускулатуру начни напрягать, – посоветовал он.  
Сайнжа все так же медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него через плечо. Затем действительно напряг мускулы – по всей спине натянулась шкура, проступили мышцы, словно вырубленные из железной породы.  
– Не смешно, – сказал Сайнжа. – Внизу очень холодно и высокое давление. Кровь останавливается.  
– Сам дурак, – не менее холодно, чем "внизу" сказал Йонге. – Нехрен было лезть. Но не смешно, согласен. Помощь нужна?  
– Нет, – буркнул яут, отворачиваясь. – Если только будете греть.  
– Есть термическая винтовка, – изрек Рудольф.  
Сайнжа медленно наклонился и еле двигающимися пальцами принялся расстегивать крепления ласт. Сильно расклешенные, те напоминали хвосты юнусов и блестели от воды. Пальцы скользили, но он упорно продолжал.  
Напарники развернулись и дружно направились к грузовому люку.

Йонге решительно прошел до кают-компании и остановился. Половина груза уже находилась в складских секциях, но в круговерти, затеянной еще на Эльмас, никак не доходили руки до окончательной сортировки. Напарник тоже тормознул.  
– Что-то ищешь? – уточнил он.  
– Термолон, – с досадой сказал Йонге. – Должно быть два рулона.  
– Нет уж, это я за термолоном шел. С тебя какая-нибудь сивуха, в общем, горячее.  
– Это было номером два в моем списке, – мрачно сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф уже почти перешагнул порог, но остановился и обернулся. Пару мгновений смотрел на Йонге, а потом ухмыльнулся.  
– Мы безнадежны.

Треклятый яут отказывался пить сивуху.   
Йонге кружил вокруг кургана из термолона и щурился: зеркальная ткань немилосердно швырялась зайчиками. Яут следил за ним, медленно поворачивая голову, и грозно щелкал клыками, когда Йонге подходил ближе, чем на полметра.  
Рудольф участия в народной забаве "подлови яута" не принимал. Вместо этого он обложился планшетами, скачал с трекера все данные по плотности воды, и, насколько видел Йонге, рассчитывал поправки для стабилизаторов, чтобы тянуть створ с глубины до трехсот метров, где, по прикидкам Фелиции, мог оказаться роллер.  
Скутер вместе с металлоискателем благополучно покоились в доке.  
Йонге призывно помахал емкостью с сивухой, и Сайнжа вновь заворчал. Рудольф поправил огромные наушники. Волосы, прижатые массивным обручем, торчали во все стороны. Едва механик вытащил прибор на свет божий, Йонге сразу признал в нем эхолот. На "Боливии" тоже имелся комплект таких. На случай, если ценная добыча окажется под слоем воды.  
Уже без энтузиазма он ткнул канистрой, и Сайнжа схватил его за ремень.  
– Эй!  
– Убери свою отраву, умансоо, – буркнул Сайнжа. – Если хочешь помочь, то лучше не мельтеши. Убери!  
Йонге, пытавшийся подловить момент и влить бормотуху между яутских клыков, вздохнул. Яут даже не прилагал усилий, но под тяжестью руки колени тянуло вниз.  
– Это экспериментальный отвар, – сказал Йонге. – По рецептам с Берлина. От лучших механиков вселенной.  
Сайнжа зарокотал, явственно выражая глубочайшее недоверие к рецептурам с Берлина.  
– И куда я это теперь дену? – строго спросил Йонге.  
– Используй как химическое оружие.  
Йонге один за другим отогнул пальцы яута, поддернул брюки и сел рядом. Сайнжа заворочался в коконе, зашуршал тканью.  
– Меня греть не надо, – твердо сказал Йонге. – Ты что, к инсалар нырять пытался, умник?  
Сайнжа вновь пошевелился.  
– Хотел, но они глубоко.   
– А чего полез-то? Думаешь, обманут?  
– Нет. Просто интересно, чем они стали.   
– Ну, в любом случае инсалар отдельно, монстры отдельно…  
Сайнжа заворчал, вынуждая Йонге умолкнуть.  
– Я об этом, – он постучал себя по лбу. – Кем они стали здесь. Я столкнулся с их страхом и одиночеством. С неизбежной целью, которая вела к смерти. Я сказал им, что у всех есть выбор: бороться или сдаться. Мне интересно.  
Йонге мигом припомнил, как Глэдос обмолвилась о "концепции", предоставленной им навигатором. Вероятно, именно тогда критическая точка в умирающем псевдо-разуме была пройдена.  
– А нам ты, конечно, сказать не мог. Действительно, что здесь такого – занятая самообретением общность, предчувствующая скорую гибель.   
– Я не вмешиваюсь в дела умансоо. Люди отдельно, рыба отдельно.  
Неожиданная фраза заставила Йонге фыркнуть и вновь закашляться.   
Дыша в маску, он задумчиво пялился в спину напарнику. Будь яут другой расы, будь он менее помешан на преодолении, не будь его с ними – и тогда инсалар бы умерли, а Сулар вместе с поселениями превратилась в нулевую среду.  
Он потыкал яута локтем, убедился, что твердокаменное плечо не растворилось в горе термолона и развернулся спиной. Прислонился, закрыл глаза от солнца. Вздохнул.  
– Молодец. Ты всех нас спас.  
Сайнжа зашипел и быстро, довольно защелкал.

Под брюхом "Фелиции" плеснуло. Тут же на одной из разверток Рудольфа засветился маячок – так ярко, что даже в солнечном свете его было видно.  
– Смотри-ка, знакомые все метки, – довольно сказал механик, снимая наушники. – Глянь как идет! Никакая кессонка не страшна. И тяжелых скафандров не надо.  
Сайнжа заворочался, отпихнул Йонге, подобрался и рывком встал. Сначала на одно колено, потом во весь рост. Термолон рухнул с него, едва не накрыв пилота с головой. Сайнжа молча протянул руку. Йонге с готовностью ухватился за широкую ладонь, и его буквально вздернуло на ноги. Рудольф тоже встал. Не разжимая ладони, Сайнжа, устремился к разложенным планшетам. Рудольф, не оборачиваясь, быстро поднял руку, останавливая неумолимое движение навигатора.  
– Я не собираюсь прыгать, – заметил Сайнжа.  
– А мне не надо, чтобы кто-то на планшеты наступал.  
Сайнжа вытянул палец и ткнул когтем механика промеж лопаток. Рудольф зашипел, передергивая плечами. Яут сделал шаг в сторону, по-прежнему таща Йонге за собой, встал по левую руку от Рудольфа и перехватил обоих за плечи.  
– Что опять? – прохрипел Йонге, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше от твердокаменного бока.  
– Достойная встреча, – коротко пояснил Сайнжа.  
Рудольф пару раз ткнул его кулаком в брюхо. Йонге окончательно поперхнулся воздухом и натянул респиратор. Надежды на перевоспитание навигатора чахли, едва Сайнжа откалывал что-то по своему разумению.  
Маячок стремительно поднимался. Изменил вектор и направился к Фелиции, скользя под водой.  
– Вот это аэродинамика, – завистливо протянул Рудольф и тоже нацепил маску. – Просто... кх... кхрм!  
Черная зависть окончательно перешла в кашель.

Киберик вынырнула точно на линии взгляда. Йонге поймал себя на мысли, что ожидал увидеть какого-то монстра.  
– Жаль, не чудовище, – резюмировал Сайнжа и разжал хватку.  
– Ты нас сбросить ему, что ли, собирался? – возмутился Йонге.  
– Оттолкнуть.  
Йонге покосился по сторонам. Зримо представилось, как яут одним движением раскидывает людей в стороны и назад, а затем прыгает с места и вбивает когти в неведомого монстра.  
"Вот дурак, – почти нежно сказал Рудольф. – Не мог что ли сказать: отойдите, я проверю?"  
"Кто бы из нас послушал?"

Киберик быстро приближалась. Уже виднелся кипящий след – Валькирия полностью сложила конечности, приняла обтекаемую форму, и встроенные толчковые гнали ее, словно гоночную субмарину. Сайнжа спустился на самый край и присел на корточки. Внизу громко хлопнуло, и в воздух ударил белый столб брызг. Валькирия взметнулась в облаке пара. Сайнжа распрямился, поймал вытянутую руку за запястье, развернулся и швырнул киберика еще выше. Напарники синхронно обернулись.   
Юнит перекувыркнулась, взмахнула руками, вправляя суставы, и приземлилась на обе ноги.  
– Простите, что заставили ждать.  
Голос киберика тоже превратился в вибрирующее звучание сразу нескольких.  
В респираторе говорить было неудобно, поэтому Йонге кашлянул, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и снял маску.  
– Здрасьте, – вежливо сказал он. – Как теперь к вам обращаться?  
– Можно по именам, – с готовностью откликнулась киберик. – Любое из наших шести. Позднее мы хотим сделать их фамильными ветвями. К тому же в знак благодарности мы готовы принять и ваши фамилии.  
– Не надо! – хором сказали напарники.  
Йонге сложил руки на груди.  
– Короче, Глэдос, напоминаю, что вам не только размножаться нужно. Я рассчитываю на проектные данные в ваших генах. У вас уже все хорошо, но мы не можем сидеть тут вечно. И чем быстрее вы вспомните, тем ближе ваша регистрация, – добавил он. Мысль показалась ему блестящей. – Мы с удовольствием проголосуем за ваше самоопределение.  
Глэдос начала кивать еще на слове "генах", а в конце кивнула так энергично, что ударилась подбородком о нагрудную пластину.  
– Мы помним, два дня. Но нам нужно больше биоматериалов для ускоренного развития. Мы хотим полностью перейти на биологическую концепцию, чтобы эти юниты – она похлопала по груди – стали не нужны. К сожалению, в ареале нашего инкубатора мало активных организмов.   
Рудольф присел и начал сворачивать термолон. Сайнжа ощупывал свои руки. Йонге почувствовал совершенно неуместный интерес к чужим бицепсам и поспешил отвлечься.  
– А что там у вас сейчас происходит? Руки-ноги выращиваете?  
Киберик правдоподобно озадаченно опустила взгляд на собственную руку. Потом мелодично звякнула – инсалар засмеялись – и подняла взгляд. На визоре блестели капли.  
– Не совсем. Для нас приоритетно вырастить множество сенсорных конгломератов, способных принимать и передавать электрические импульсы. Это станет нашей системой связи. Мы надеемся, что в дальнейшем распространении собственного вида постепенно обретем ту размноженность сознания, которую демонстрирует ваш вид.  
– Как по мне, лучше всегда иметь единое мнение, – твердо сказал Рудольф, складывая термолон.  
– Ладно, тогда еще вопрос, – вспомнил Йонге. – Может, кто из вас… то есть из ваших юнитов, может широкоугольное сканирование вести? А то тут еще биосфера разная ползает, еще чего доброго сожрет. А нам с дыркой в брюхе никак нельзя.  
– Ползает? – повторила киберик.  
Рудольф скатал оба рулона и сел прямо на них.  
– А вон там. Целая гора.  
– Заповедник, – дал свое определение Сайнжа.  
Глэдос молча смотрела на остров, а потом обернулась – и в визоре у нее ярко вспыхивало.  
– Биологические материалы! – голоса зазвенели. – Вы можете доставить их к нам?  
Напарники переглянулись.  
– Нихрена себе, – сказал Рудольф, вытягивая ноги. – Вот это проект.  
Сайнжа негромко заворчал, вновь привлекая внимание.  
– Рыба, вы же плаваете. Или вы потеряли свои возможности?  
– Вся наша деятельность внутри контейнера, – Валькирия взмахом руки указала за горизонт. – Он используется как лаборатория, поэтому самостоятельные путешествия малоэффективны.  
Йонге потер переносицу и тоже всмотрелся вдаль.  
– Если мы найдем роллер, то сможем вас поднять. Возьмем кусок породы и выдернем. Остров не остановим, но вас у него на пути оставим. Глубоко?  
– Двести три метра.  
– Справимся, – уверенно сказал Йонге. – До сотни можно поднять? Тащить будем не мы, скутеры поставим.  
Валькирия молчала так долго, что напарники вновь начали переглядываться.  
– Мы посчитали, – сказала она. – Начинаем искать роллер.

* * *

– Нет, я еще пересчитаю наши усилия и помножу на стоимость, – рычал Рудольф, отплевываясь от воды в очередной раз. Платформа без привязки к гравикам была адски скользкой.  
– С компенсацией за перегрев! – поддакивал Йонге.  
Хотя перегрев особо не ощущался, невзирая на яркое солнце. Уточнять у Фелиции причину Йонге не стал. Отчасти он опасался вновь услышать про высокую генетику. С лихвой хватило, когда в полутемном грузовом отсеке они выкручивали со стабилизаторов катушки, и Йонге увидел на напарнике слабые, едва заметные узоры. Точно такие же, как на себе. Вдоль шеи, струящиеся по бокам, спускающиеся под ремни штанов.   
Платформа опять качнулась, ноги заскользили, и Йонге щедро выматерился, мигом позабыв о проблемах генетики. Вдвоем ставить гравикатушки было тем еще геморроем, но яут вновь завладел скутером и вторично ушел в изыскания. Официально он уверил напарников, что совместно с инсалар будет искать нужный механизм. В личном порядке Йонге был уверен, что полосатая жаба просто решила проверить поля для подводной охоты.   
Оставшемуся экипажу пришлось корячиться в обычном составе. 

На "Сигурни-4" использовался все тот же удобный принцип модульности. Настилы грузового дока разбирались на сектора. Прочные и водоупорные, они отлично подходили на роль переходников.  
В буровой промышленности на водных планетах использовались точно такие же платформы: сегментный корпус – достаточно упругий, чтобы гасить ударную силу волны – плюс гравистабилизаторы. Минимум четыре, максимум насколько хватит финансирования.   
Рудольф предложил гибридный вариант, в котором между стабилизаторами и контейнером вставали катушки. Гравистабилизаторы напрямую шли только для выкорчевывания "чашки" вместе с аквариумом. Все четыре скутера вставали в качестве движков.  
На киберика Рудольф нагрузил свайные патроны и велел расположить их вокруг контейнера в соответствии с рассчитанной моделью "чашки". Помимо прочего в патроны он вкрутил маяки наводки для платформ.  
Каждый патрон был в половину юнита ростом, а по толщине – как ее талия. Но киберик даже не согнулась, взвалив на себя счетверенные обоймы.  
"Зато не всплывет", – оптимистично сказал Рудольф.

Борьба с пятой платформой была в самом разгаре, когда Фелиция негромко вздохнула по глейтеру. Йонге обернулся, вновь чуть не потерял равновесие и немедленно порезался о край катушки.  
– Твою мать!  
– Я предупреждал! – возмутился Рудольф.  
Сунув палец в рот, Йонге кивнул на люк.  
Жаки осторожно, почти боком, продвигался по пандусу. Длинные одеяния яростно взблескивали праздничными искрами. Рудольф подбоченился и сплюнул в воду.  
– Позвольте узнать, чем вы заняты?!  
Над водяной пустыней закурлыкало так, что напарники одновременно присели. Казалось, даже наползающий остров тревожно пошевелил бледно-зелеными кущами.  
– Фелиция! – возопил Йонге.  
– Простите?  
– Я не вам! Я переводчику! Минуту, пожалуйста!  
Платформа вновь качнулась, и на катушке зажегся маячок.  
– Слушай, я так орать не намерен, – сердито сказал Рудольф. – Давай, что ли, перерыв возьмем.   
– А давай, – легко согласился Йонге.  
Рудольф перещелкнул управление тягой в нейтраль, и платформа мягко двинулась к пандусу. Меньше чем за минуту пришвартовалась, качнулась еще раз и монолитно застыла. Вода тут же начала перехлестывать через край, тщетно облизывая крепления катушки и ботинки напарников.   
Рудольф снова плюнул и натянул маску.  
– Что вы делаете? – повторил жаки. – И почему не привлекаете меня? Я по-прежнему не могу объективно оценить ваши действия!   
– Рассматривайте это как отпуск, – вежливо сказал Йонге.  
– Все нормальные создания стремятся к собственной биосфере, – сердито сказал жаки. – Я мечтаю о том дне, когда снова увижу зеленые небеса родной планеты.  
– А эти разве не зеленые?  
– Нет! В них слишком много синего оттенка, – жаки фыркнул, вытягивая подию. До воды он не дошел совсем чуть-чуть. – И слишком другой электромагнитный спектр. Разве вы, люди, не мечтаете вернуться в родные миры после долгих путешествий?  
– Вам, жерай, должно быть хорошо известно, что человеческая приспособляемость превышает глупые биологические механизмы, – радостно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге невольно вспомнил, как жаки наезжал на первого механика за недооцененную бионическую связь. И от подии инстинктивно отклонился подальше. 

В отсеке жаки устроился на ящике с проводкой и внимательно пронаблюдал за сборкой шестого сектора с катушкой.  
– Для протокола мне необходимо зафиксировать, – проскрипел он. – Какую роль выполняет это оборудование в нашем деле?  
– А помощники где? – поинтересовался Йонге, не отрываясь от принайтовывания основы к платформе. Промышленный клей быстро плавился и имел неприятное свойство оставлять долго сходящие ожоги.  
Жаки сделал несколько заковыристых движений руками.  
– Танцуют? – предположил Рудольф. – В честь административного производства?  
Сам он настраивал таблицу частот гравилифта, откинув панель катушки.  
– Отдыхают, – буркнул жаки. – Итак?  
– Итак, у нас есть план, – сказал Йонге, подливая клея. Пистолет быстро грелся: на такие масштабы его производители не рассчитывали. – Нам нужно найти деталь и починить пандус, чтобы при перелетах не болтаться как гов... в общем, чтобы не черпать брюхом воздух. Это раз.  
Жаки кивнул и сплел пальцы, оставив отогнутым один.  
– Потом доставить инсалар поближе к острову, ну вы его видели. Для этого нужны катушки, но техническую часть я объяснять не буду. Это два.  
Жаки прилежно отогнул второй палец.  
– Потом... – Йонге ляпнул клеем на палец и выругался, размахивая рукой.  
– Это не для протокола, – быстро сказал Рудольф.   
Жаки пошевелил подиями и убрал третий палец.  
Йонге отодрал пластинку клея и зашвырнул в открытый люк. Жаки робко приподнял палец, явно не решаясь окончательно его отогнуть.  
– Наконец, при удачном стечении обстоятельств через два дня мы получим данные о производителях инсалар, – сердито закончил Йонге.  
Палец радостно выпрямился.  
– Ну и по мелочи – спасти наши задницы, наплодить монстров, не дать навигатору сдохнуть, – почти весело сказал Рудольф. – Эй, это тоже не для протокола.  
Жаки деловито загнул три пальца обратно.  
– А регистрация расы? – поинтересовался он. – Согласно общему порядку...  
– Сначала наши задницы, потом новые расы, – категорически отозвался Йонге.  
И громогласно чихнул. Клей вонял невыносимо.  
– Это ритуал закрепления обязательств? – не менее деловито спросил жаки.  
Рудольф захохотал.

До седьмой катушки они так и не дошли – пистолет окончательно перегрелся. Йонге поставил его остывать, а сам двинул на выход, собираясь вновь выбраться на крыло. Рудольф невнятно пробормотал о дополнительной настройке и предложил всем, не имеющим специального образования, убраться вон. Жаки не замедлил оповестить его о недопустимости оскорбительных намеков согласно этическому кодексу Фузии и даже назвал поправку, касающуюся непосредственно межрасовых взаимоотношений. Рудольф демонстративно заткнул уши.  
Синерылому не оставалось особого выбора – и он потащился за Йонге.

Разлегшись на обшивке, Йонге подумал и даже снял штаны. Жаки наблюдал за ним пару секунд, потом сел и тщательно закатал балахон.  
– Тоже загораете? – восхитился Йонге.  
– Ионовые ванны, – прокурлыкал жаки.  
Хотя Фелиция и старалась не шуметь, перевод все равно прокатывался над водой. Йонге машинально косился на остров и наконец понял, что его смущает. Они производили немало шума, но с острова так и не взлетела ни одна птица или что-нибудь ее напоминающее. Вся жизнь Гезеген явно сосредоточилась в водных слоях.  
Жаки распластал подии, и Йонге вновь подвинулся, едва ощутил мягкое прохладное прикосновение. Снова вспомнилось, как поблескивал металл на кончиках подий и как Рудольф сказал про "тыковку". Йонге отодвинулся еще на сантиметр.   
Сугубо специфическое общение с яутами заставило его смотреть на все контакты под определенным углом. Феерического слияния и, не дай все космические боги, синхронизации с жаки Йонге совершенно не хотел.  
Сдвинувшись еще чуть-чуть, он заложил руки за голову – и прикрыл глаза.

Из сна его вырвало похрустывание. Йонге дернулся, заморгал и обнаружил, что солнце прилично сдвинулось по небосводу. Жаки свернулся в своем балахоне рядом. Хрустнуло снова – на запястье. Йонге выдернул руку и уставился на браслет. Потрескивание сделалось сильнее. Йонге поднес браслет к уху, прислушался и решительно активировал входящий канал.  
"Умансоо?"  
– Ты чего балуешься? – поинтересовался Йонге в браслет. – Спать мешаешь.  
"Изыскал пропажу. Залежь поверхности, но нужен воспомоществовательный транспорт".  
Йонге нахмурился, переводя сказанное. На таком расстоянии глейтер справлялся плохо, и речь яута вновь стала походить на чтение сакральных текстов вслух. В следующую секунду он сообразил, что Сайнжа опять совершил невозможное – и ликующе стиснул кулак.  
"Умансоо?"  
– Тут я! Отлично, что нашел!  
Жаки заворочался и открыл глазищи.  
– Ты там поставь маяк, и мы гравиками его поддернем, доползем как-нибудь. Глубоко?  
"Нет. Рядом, но близко выходит кровь земли".  
– Что-что?  
"Йхо-онхе ты был среди копателей сокровищ или лгал мне?"  
– Иди нафиг, специалист. Я перевод не понял!  
"Расплавление рудных жил, горящая кровь земли".  
– Магма? Откуда? Все же стабильно!  
"Какая разница? Но створ застрял в курениях, и здесь тонкая линия жизни. Ваши машины порвут ее".  
– В чем застрял? – машинально переспросил Йонге.  
В браслете щелкнуло, Сайнжа недовольно заклекотал и повторил.  
"Черный курильщик", – подсказала Фелиция.  
Йонге немедленно сел.   
– Тогда тем более там не торчи! Бросил маяк – и отойди!   
Браслет транслировал еще более недовольное шипение, перешедшее в скрежет.  
Жаки беспокойно пошевелился. Йонге вспомнил его слова о синаптической связи и вздохнул. Судя по всему, накал эмоций синий хрыч улавливал отлично.  
– Так, отдых кончился, – сообщил он жаки. – Мы выдвигаемся за запчастями. Сайнжа, не ныряй туда, слышал, гад полосатый?  
"Нетерпеливо ожидаю. Буду обучать тебя вежливости, умансоо".  
Браслет отключился. Жаки внимательно смотрел на Йонге круглыми глазами.  
– Мой контроль требуется?  
– Нисколько. Сгоняем на скутерах, сдернем малыми катушками.  
– Почему вы не хотите лететь на корабле? Ваша запчасть – это большой механизм, я же прав? И вы хотите вытаскивать его двумя скутерами?  
Йонге встал и взялся за штаны. Логичные вопросы жаки вызывали желание настучать по лысой маковке. Но дипломатичность и осторожность возражали.  
– Стабилизаторы крайне мощная штука. Чуть-чуть перестараемся – и взломаем дно.  
Жаки плавно поднимал и опускал гребешки, явно ожидая продолжения.  
– Будет небольшое подводное извержение.  
Гребешки опустились и замерли.  
– В этом случае прошу вас действовать по собственному разумению.  
Поддернув балахон еще выше, жаки окончательно выпростал тощие ноги, и Йонге воочию увидел плавничковые выросты на тощих бедрах. На мгновение неодолимо захотелось погнать жаки на общественные работы, однако здравый смысл пересилил. Синерылый точно не был виноват, что его затащили на корабль неудачников.

Раздумывая о неудачниках, Йонге неожиданно испытал прилив бодрости. В люк он входил со злорадным осознанием того, что кое-кто уже закопан где-то на фамильном кладбище, а экипаж Фелиции все еще собирается всем показать, где кристаллы выращивают.

– Выспался, товарищ капитан? – поприветствовал Рудольф. – Я, что ли, один катушки собирать буду?  
– Не ворчи, белобрысый. Прикинь, Сайнжа роллер отыскал!  
– Брешешь?  
– Не! Только он застрял в курильщиках, так что вытаскивать осторожно нужно.  
Рудольф перестал лыбиться и озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
– Где-где застрял?  
– Это… – Йонге запнулся и потер лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, кому все-таки принадлежало воспоминание о гигантских, исторгающих раскаленный черный дым образованиях глубоко под водой. – Это, в общем, на дне, и кипит все. Магма рядом.  
– Слушай, ты, когда садился, собрал все неудачи, – восхищенно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге погрозил кулаком и указал на злосчастные катушки.   
– Скутер тащи!  
Браслет вновь затрещал. Йонге дернул плечом, и Рудольф поднял руку. Он тоже не снимал дублирующие устройства.  
– Что?  
"Предались увеселениям, умансоо?"  
– В процессе! Машинки распаковать еще надо.  
"Ваша медлительность – мое нахождение славной добычи".  
– Что? Надеюсь, ты не взорвал чертову континентальную плиту?  
"Смешно-о, – яут почти закурлыкал, не хуже жаки. – Быстрее. Не заставляйте караулить".  
Не говоря ни слова, Рудольф отключил связь. Йонге смахнул каплю пота с кончика носа.  
– Так я не понял, кого он поймал?  
– Не сказал. Надеюсь, эта штука меньше, чем он сам.  
Йонге хмыкнул. На столь мелкую добычу яут не разменивался. Геотермальные источники тянулись грядами, и в теплых океанических водах могло зародиться что угодно.   
Оставалось благодарить фортуну, что юнусы не угодили прямиком на обед к неизвестным тварям. Или просто в кипящий бульон.

* * *

Гигантский червь не укладывался в планы экипажа, но Сайнжа настоял.  
Едва увидев добычу, Рудольф обозвал червя кишкой ползучей. И угадал. Лишнего у червя не обнаружилось: только задница да набитая зубищами пасть. Йонге тщетно пытался представить, чем может питаться такая здоровая тварь, но не преуспел. Сайнжу вопросы биологии тем более не интересовали. В схватке один на один он пробил червю главный нервный узел, в очередной раз подчеркнув превосходство охотника.  
Йонге даже удостоился чести полюбоваться на этот узел – Сайнжа ненадолго одолжил ему маску. В странной подсветке с трудом, но можно было разобрать, что червь состоит из нервных сплетений, до сих пор еле заметно мерцающих. Самое главное, пробитое гарпуном, погасло.  
Возвращая маску, Йонге не сдержался и все-таки упомянул про бережное отношение к редким видам новооткрытых планет.  
"Сам дурак", – царственно ответил навигатор.

– Прибыли! – проорал Рудольф.  
Йонге высунул голову из-за плеча напарника и воочию убедился, что "Фелиция" наконец-то оказалась в поле видимости. До этого они видели лишь гору острова, но теперь на фоне титанических растительных кущ проступал корабль.  
Рудольф покрепче сжал корпус машины ногами. Йонге боролся с искушением тоже использовать ноги – но уже закинув их на напарника. Трясло немилосердно, и пару раз он уже приложился яйцами – не до искр из глаз, но неприятно.  
Скутер медленно заворачивал. Рудольф предусмотрительно пробросил связь между обеими машинами и поставил себя в ведущие. Сайнже оставалось держать руль и внимать подсказкам. Пойманный между платформами роллер, да еще и нагруженный червем, водил всю связку.   
Выписывая длинную кривую, машины заходили на отмель, постепенно гася скорость, и завершили гигантский виток ровно перед пандусом, удлиненным платформами.   
Роллер остался под водой, над ним островками маячили транспортировочные платформы. И горным хребтом – трофей Сайнжи. Червяк уже начал вонять и, казалось, даже слегка разлагаться.  
Йонге встал, примерился и спрыгнул на платформы. Воды там было по щиколотку, но пилот и без того успел трижды промокнуть с ног до головы. Сайнжа тоже выпрямился и примерился. Йонге инстинктивно присел. Яут прыгнул.  
Пандус отозвался громким ударом.  
– Да вы издеваетесь! – возмутился механик.  
Сайнжа развернулся и снял маску. Шевеля клыками, он критически осматривал трофей.  
– Все не возьму, – резюмировал он. – Только челюсти.  
– Ну слава тебе боженька, – не смог промолчать Йонге. – Все таксидермические работы – на открытом воздухе!  
Рудольф направил машину ко второму скутеру, подцепил его и аккуратно пришвартовал сбоку. Пандус, опустившийся в воду, уже облепили длинные бледно-зеленые нити.  
– Еще грибов нам тут не хватало, – в сердцах сказал Йонге.  
Жаки выбрался на край люка и взмахнул подиями. Йонге снял маску.  
– Я приношу нижайшие извинения! – воскликнул жаки. – Это непростительная ошибка с моей стороны! Клянусь, что подобное больше не повторится и прошу зафиксировать...  
– Что вы там натворили? – угрожающе спросил Йонге. – Факты, блин! Живо!  
Жаки непереводимо закурлыкал, а потом убрал подии за спину и трагически вытянулся во весь рост.  
– Я сломал ваш камбузный водонагреватель.

Пока жаки в приступе покаянного безумия тщательно протоколировал факт поломки, Йонге взялся за расчеты по переносу контейнера. Фелиция с готовностью жонглировала скоростью ветра, плотностью воды, угловым вектором движения острова, и все это складывалось в картину, не менее прекрасную, чем хорошая маршрутная карта.  
Расчет амортизационной убыточной стоимости кипятильника совпал с выведением окончательной секунды начала операции.  
– Восемь мультиен, – прогундосил жаки и сформировал накладную.  
– Тащить пять часов, – резюмировал Йонге. – И восемь, чтобы зарядить скутеры.  
– Не знаю, куда бежать, – почти сладострастно сказал Рудольф. – И там, и тут все такое привлекательное.  
– Бежать надо за сваркой, – Йонге движением руки остановил жаки. – Деньги потом. Не могу поверить, что говорю это вслух, но ремонт сейчас важнее.  
Синерылый немедленно приосанился и выпятил хилую грудь.  
– Я готов принять участие в ремонте в перерасчете на указанную сумму.  
– На восемь мультиен вы, жерай, только пукнуть можете, – снисходительно отозвался Рудольф.  
Синерылый хлопнул губами и возмущенно затрепетал и подиями, и плавничками.  
– Как только мой прекрасный пандус будет очищен от посторонних, – вдохновенно продолжил механик, – я наконец-то испробую механизмы отрицательной гравитации!  
Йонге подозрительно сощурился.  
– Всегда мечтал сделать это в атмосферных условиях, – пояснил Рудольф.  
– Вы хотите нарушить естественный ход вещей? – прорвало жаки. – Это противоречит основным постулатам использования пространственных смещений, что в свою очередь является посягательством на... на...  
– На что? – ласково спросил Йонге.  
Синерылый вновь перешел на взволнованное хлопанье. Защитники дружно уткнулись в планшеты, быстро двигая выпуклыми глазищами.  
– На все! – вознегодовал жаки.  
– Впервые слышу об административной ответственности за посягательство на все, – парировал Йонге. – Мы экипаж сугубо мирный, претендующий на тихую, размеренную жизнь.  
– Вот с этим – и на тихую? – уточнил Рудольф, указывая на яута.  
Великий охотник экстатически потрошил тушу доисторической твари, захлебываясь курлыканьем от удовольствия. Куски червя летели во все стороны.  
Словно услышав разговор, Сайнжа смачно взрезал шкуру, заодно проскрежетав по пандусу.  
– Поаккуратнее там! – тут же заорал Рудольф. – Сайнжа! Мать твою!  
Скрежет прекратился, яут повернул голову. Солнце блестело на растопыренных клыках. Йонге показалось, что великий охотник от счастья пускает слюну.  
– Смотри мне! Оборудование дорогое! – Рудольф погрозил кулаком. – Сломаешь или изгадишь – закопаю! Прям на дне закопаю!  
Сайнжа длинно и невнятно прошипел, после чего вернулся к потрошению с утроенным энтузиазмом. Но по пандусу скрежетать перестал.  
– Ваш корабль настолько хрупок? – осведомился жаки.  
– Наш навигатор возмутительно силен, – вздохнул Йонге. – Вплоть до нарушения законов физики.

Невзирая на пространные рассуждения жаки о пресловутой административной ответственности, Рудольф немедленно приступил к настройке. Йонге не торопился с расспросами, ограничившись позицией наблюдателя. Одним глазом следил за навигатором, другим – за механиком, а обоими ушами внимал страданиям пассажира.  
Рудольф спустился к платформам, в буквальном смысле прорываясь сквозь кишечные останки червя, обильно раскиданные по створу. Останки неумолимо сползали.  
Сайнжа уже успел вытянуть из червя главный трофей и решительными взмахами срезал лишнее с темно-зеленых, отвратительных на вид челюстей. Рудольф успел проскочить опасную зону до того, как основная часть дохлятины скатилась в океан. Сайнжа выпрямился во весь рост, с возмутительной легкостью поднял челюсти и торжествующе заревел.

– ...до трех лет, – закончил жаки невыносимо длинный монолог.  
– Это все прекрасно, – рассеянно сказал Йонге. – Не забудьте выдвинуть в законопроект. А съемочная аппаратура у вас есть?  
– Что? Съемочная?  
– Ну вон как он старается, позирует, – пояснил Йонге.  
"Довожу до вашего сведения, первый пилот, – прошелестела Фелиция, – ведется постоянная запись со всех камер. При необходимости любая часть записи может быть извлечена, перенесена на физический носитель или выполнена в виде художественной три-эс-гравюры".  
Сайнжа опустил добычу себе на плечо и прошествовал наверх. Одновременно послышался приглушенный радостный вскрик механика, и пандус медленно приподнялся. Во рту тут же стало кисло, под кожей словно проплыли наэлектризованные флапсы.  
– До четырех лет, – нервно прокурлыкал жаки.  
Йонге усмехнулся, чувствуя, как сводит губы. Отрицательной гравитацией Рудольф назвал это просто из вредности. Генераторы работали в обычном режиме, выравнивая деталь корабля для ремонта. Роллер медленно поднялся над водой и лег на край пандуса.  
– Ну и что стоим? – крикнул Рудольф. – Клей тащи!

Величайший охотник всех времен и народов, представитель имперской ветви, а также владелец малого коммерческого разведчика негодовал. В громогласных пространных речах, обращенных под потолок грузового отсека, поминались неблагодарные мелкозубые твари, не понимающие величия охоты и радости добычи.  
Неблагодарные мелкозубые отругивались и настаивали на участии навигатора в общей жизни экипажа.  
Общая жизнь заключалась в креплении пандуса намертво. Даже с хитрожопым решением установка гигантской пластины силами всего двух человек и одного недобровольно привлеченного яута проводилась на пределе возможностей.  
Йонге уже обкусал губы до того, что пару раз чувствовал на языке кровь, изрядно сдобренную кислятиной. Соленый воздух щипал ранки, вынуждая ругаться шепотом.  
Сайнжа перевел дух и начал новый цикл возмущения. Пару мгновений спустя жалобы сменились разъяренным ревом. Сайнжа скинул с предплечья окалину. Йонге передернулся, глядя вниз, но с проявлениями сочувствия не поспешил – у самого в руках была сварка и отвлекаться не стоило.   
Механик вынес вердикт, что на нормальную починку рассчитывать не стоит и велел варить наглухо. Работать в поле непрерывной стабилизации было просто вредно для здоровья, поэтому оба торопились.

В роли бесстрастного наблюдателя жаки пробыл всего несколько минут, после чего не выдержал и в крайне витиеватых протокольных выражениях предложил уместную помощь на безвозмездной основе.  
"Прошу зафиксировать безвозмездность в протоколе событий!" – потребовал Йонге.  
Рудольф по глейтеру изошел ядом на тему скопидомов в экипаже. Однако жаки даже не подумал обижаться. С мастерством истинного бюрократа он совершил необходимые записи, после чего оба его помощника убрали планшеты, и вся троица перешла под руководство первого механика.

– Напоминаю тебе, Йхо-онхе, что моя честь не должна использоваться, как рабочая сила! – снова заорал Сайнжа снизу, тем не менее, сноровисто меняя патрон электрода.  
– Напоминаю тебе, великий навигатор, что все проблемы от твоей трепотни с рыбой!  
– Ха-арх?  
Йонге помедлил секунду, пользуясь тем, что один из защитников тащил расходники для сварки. Потом тряхнул головой и вздохнул.  
– Ладно, это был тупой аргумент. Ну извини, блин! Мы маленький экипаж.  
– Надо было нанять больше умансоо!  
– Обойдусь без твоих советов!

Четыре с половиной часа адской работы привели к более-менее приличному результату. Пандус встал наглухо, и экипаж лишился возможности дышать местным воздухом непосредственно в отсеке.  
– Ну теперь, вроде, отвалиться не должно, – Рудольф постучал по стыку, вздохнул и сел прямо на вздувшийся и застывший пузырь. Сине-металлический, с радужным блеском.  
Сайнжа тоже постучал, словно собирался выломать пандус повторно. Рудольф каждый раз морщился, но терпел молча.  
– Возможно, и не отвалится, – изрек Сайнжа.  
После его слов сели все остальные – кто где стоял.   
Защитники прислонились к жаки, и он прикрыл их развернутыми полами одеяния. В сниженном искусственном освещении вся троица превратилась в одинаковые холмики. Рудольф сидел под подсветкой и рассеянно ерошил волосы. Йонге прищурился, пытаясь понять: то ли шевелюра такая яркая сама по себе, то ли его зрение вновь сползает в неведомый спектр.   
Для проверки глянув на Сайнжу, он убедился, что зрение все-таки чуть-чуть поплыло. На яуте бледно, но различимо проступали световые узоры. Сам яут недовольно шевелил клыками, разглядывая пострадавшее предплечье.  
Неохотно поднявшись на ноги, Йонге вразвалку дошел до него. Сайнжа не стал садиться, поэтому пришлось чуть приподняться, чтобы перехватить поднятую руку.  
– Обжегся, что ли? – устало поинтересовался Йонге. – Дай гляну. Пантекс у нас есть, можно им замазать... Так, а где? Ожоги где, говорю?  
Сайнжа прошипел нечто непереведенное глейтером, но явно надменное.  
– Кудахтай больше, – радостно сказал со своего места Рудольф.  
– Кстати, умансоо, это твоя вина! – Сайнжа ткнул в него пальцем свободной руки. – Это ты так неумело работаешь, что вынуждаешь трудиться тех, кто этим заниматься не должен.  
– Я неумело? – грозно сказал Рудольф и с кряхтением встал. – Я-то – и неумело? А ну!  
Прошествовав к яуту, он отнял у Йонге чужую руку и пристально всмотрелся.  
– Умело я работаю! – все так же грозно резюмировал он. – Тьфу, я вон даже не вижу, куда попало, вообще нормально все.  
– Смотри, не закукарекай, – мстительно вернул Йонге шпильку.  
Рудольф уставился на него, потер лоб и усмехнулся.

– Поздравляю вас с выполнением первого пункта проекта "Заселение"!  
Экипаж дружно развернулся в сторону жаки. Тот с места вставать не стал, но многозначительно поднял длинный суставчатый палец.  
– Поскольку проект был описан лишь в устной форме, – продолжил жаки, – я взял на себя услуги по документарному оформлению. Генеральный план включает указанные вами пункты, однако не содержит сроков. Поскольку эти требования заказчику явно не принципиальны, план будет считаться полностью реализованным по мере фактического выполнения всех этапов.  
– Спасибо, – проскрипел Йонге, отчаянно борясь с желанием выкашлять соль, прочно угнездившуюся в носоглотке. – А это... там, небось, акт приемки еще предусмотрен?  
– По факту регистрации новой расы, – абсолютно серьезно ответил жаки.

Сайнжа, водивший клыками на протяжении всей речи жаки, громко щелкнул.  
– Умансоо, мы полетим на остров.  
Йонге перевел на него взгляд. Рудольф сунул руки в карманы и набычился, полностью отражая внутренний настрой первого пилота. Сайнжа переступил на месте и быстро нарисовал пальцем в воздухе извилистую линию, завершив ее ударным движением – точно протыкал дыру.  
– Это вопрос, – уточнил он.   
Йонге расслабился. Электричество в пальцах разочарованно цапнуло за самые кончики и медленно рассосалось.  
– Разве тебе не интересно, Йхо-онхе? – продолжил Сайнжа. – Пролететь над могучими кронами, увидеть кипение жизни?  
– В рамках проверки ремонта, я одобряю, – серьезно сказал Рудольф.  
Несмотря на интонацию, в голосе все равно скользили смешинки. Йонге машинально покрутил кольца, прикинул невеликий набор развлечений до начала операции "Чашка" и пожал плечами.  
– Не стоит откладывать! – провозгласил Сайнжа.   
Свободной рукой он вытащил из-за спины копье и привычно уже крутанул в воздухе. Блики, прокатившиеся по гладкому металлу копья, выглядели крайне зловеще.  
– А разрешение на охоту у вас есть? – курлыкнул жаки.  
– Каждый сын Найхави обладает исключительным патентом на охоту, – откликнулся Сайнжа.  
– Но только если это разрешено правообладателем!  
– А здесь еще ничья юрисдикция, – невозмутимо сказал Сайнжа. Он увлеченно рассматривал копье, делая им странные плавные жесты. – Я пока не давал своего согласия на регистрацию новой расы.  
Жаки закурлыкал с пробулькиванием. Фелиция не стала переводить.  
"Вот же сукин сын", – восхитился Рудольф.  
Даже по глейтеру Йонге не смог внятно согласиться. Он и сам разрывался между восхищением и негодованием. Стоило только увериться, что знаешь яута со всех его примитивных сторон, как он откалывал такое, что на ум немедленно приходило количество прожитых им лет.  
"Старый хрен!" – наконец определился Йонге.  
Сайнжа осклабился и с размаху хлопнул его по плечу. На ногах Йонге удержался лишь потому что успел присесть. И твердокаменная ладонь только вышибла из него просоленный воздух.  
– Ты невежлив, умансоо. Но ты восхищаешься мной, и это приятно.  
– Да это... Это я так... – прохрипел Йонге, чувствуя, как натужно краснеет.  
Рудольф беззвучно давил лыбу.  
– Сначала, – наконец опомнился Йонге, – докручиваем платформы!  
Жаки одобрительно зашелестел и молниеносно сделал запись в планшет.

* * *

– Хочется ли мне повторить судьбу яутского охотника?  
Вопрос явно был риторическим, но Йонге на всякий случай постучал по монитору. Фелиция выдала на большой экран еще более укрупненную проекцию места высадки. Яут канул в листву и лианы вот уже четыре часа как и до сих пор на связь не выходил.  
– Должен ли я чувствовать себя идиотом?  
Едва удержавшись от "Еще бы!" Йонге поерзал и всмотрелся в экран. Идиотом он себя чувствовал определенно. Запропастившийся навигатор, как обычно, не собирался докладывать о ходе вылазки.  
– Можно ли летать без навигатора? – продолжил Рудольф.  
– Кончай уже! – не вытерпел Йонге. – Я тоже не в своей тарелке!  
– Тарелке? – тупо переспросил напарник. – Какой тарелке?  
– Керамической, – ядовито сказал Йонге. – С подтарелочником. Но я на окружающих хотя бы не кидаюсь.  
– Пока я только на тебя кидаюсь, – парировал Рудольф. – Вот если пойду к жаки, тогда дело плохо.  
– Возмутительно все это, – Йонге опять постучал по экрану. – Полное отсутствие субординации. В конце концов, почему мы должны переживать за чей-то зад? Не маленький, справится сам. Не пушкой, так копьем. Или, там, зубами.  
– Точно, – поддакнул Рудольф и уставился на него в упор.

– Фелиция!  
Хоровой вопль, полный негодования, прорезал воцарившуюся было тишину.  
– Где телеметрия этого засранца? – гаркнул Йонге. – Где эта жаба?  
– Scheisse, почему яут? – стенал Рудольф, яростно хватаясь то за гаечный ключ, то за планшет. – Почему не кто-нибудь более мирный? Это все твои идеи!  
– Это ты по гробницам лазил, – не остался в долгу Йонге. – Нет чтобы караулить мой сон, сон больного человека, прошу заметить! Ему, видишь ли, интересно, кто там в анабиозе!  
– Я хотел его пристрелить!  
– Ты с ним трахаться полез!  
– А надо было с тобой, Arschloch?  
Фелиция громко и пронзительно пиликнула. Рудольф отскочил назад, Йонге плюхнулся обратно в кресло и машинально утер лоб. В ходе буйного короткого спора они уже почти готовы были накинуться друг на друга.  
– Вывожу телеметрию, – бесстрастно изрекла Фелиция. – Помимо этого, обращаю внимание экипажа на необходимость контролировать эмоциональный уровень.   
– Спасибо, – зло сказал Йонге.  
– Перестройка сопровождается изменением гормонального фона, – все так же холодно, но с едва заметной ноткой обиды продолжил искин, – повышение уровня сульрезола в крови может приводить к вспышкам негативных эмоций и агрессии.  
Йонге перевел взгляд на Рудольфа. Напарник лихорадочно пригладил волосы и одернул рубашку, точно пытался с помощью внешнего вида привести в порядок внутреннее состояние. По глейтерной связи растекалось общее чувство неловкости и вины.  
Махнув рукой, Йонге полез за церебролином. 

На их обоюдное счастье, жаки не счел нужным фиксировать ход перелета до острова и, угомонившись после тестирования наконец-то установленных катушек, вместе с помощниками скрылся в выделенной каюте.   
Йонге снова и снова возвращался к заманчивым мыслям о сонном газе, поскольку наличие активно заинтересованного пассажира на борту напрягало. Но точно так же раз за разом отказывался от идеи. Как минимум жаки требовался им, чтобы по всем правилам подать чертово прошение о регистрации новой расы, и ссориться с ним не стоило.

– Фелиция, а где наш синезадый товарищ?  
Рудольф, как обычно, полностью отзеркалил. Иногда Йонге задумывался – догадывается ли механик, что часть его реакций завязана на первого в линии синхрона. Но углубляться в раскопки не спешил, опасаясь расковырять нечто похожее, но уже применительно к себе.   
Например, когда ночью накрывало неодолимое желание пожрать.  
– Все три пассажира жакийского блока находятся в каюте номер четыре, – сообщила Фелиция. – При необходимости можно задействовать телеметрию.  
– Задействуй, задействуй, – кивнул Рудольф. – Ты и так подсматриваешь и вынюхиваешь, какие у него эмоциональные состояния. Давай-ка делать это на постоянной основе.  
Вместо ответа Фелиция промурлыкала гармонику согласия.

Телеметрия навигатора подмигивала красным треугольником. Яут двигался по краю острова, периодически отходя от кромки.  
– Плавает он, что ли? – почти шепотом сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге боролся с самим собой: он успел отвыкнуть от регулярного приема таблеток, и волшебная пилюля казалась горькой до блевоты. Продолжая пялиться на экран, Рудольф похлопал по карманам, наклонился и выудил из наколенного пробирку.  
– Што? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался Йонге.  
– Запас, – рассеянно откликнулся напарник. – Ношу на всякий случай. Мало ли что где...  
Йонге не стал уточнять, в каких ситуациях Рудольфу может понадобиться пробирка воды. Просто сковырнул крышку и выпил все разом. Церебролиновая горечь растворилась.  
Облегченно вздохнув, он вернул пробирку хозяину.  
– Ну и пусть плавает, – бодро сказал он. – Остров, видно, натурально необитаемый. А вокруг вон полно всякой живности. Совсем в крайнем случае используем... – он запнулся. – Кстати, а лайнер-то где?  
Помимо того, что лайнер не предназначался для ручной переноски, что Рудольф с успехом игнорировал, их экземпляр был гораздо больше, чем просто лайнером. Рудольф раздобыл его год назад и не сходя с места зачел лекцию об уникальных свойствах конкретной огневой единицы. Йонге пропустил ее мимо ушей, привычно положившись на умение напарника обращаться с тем, что по большей части малому коммерческому разведчику не требовалось. Поэтому про орбитальник узнал только на Найхави.  
– Кончился, – врезался голос Рудольфа в его мысли.  
– Вот блин.  
Рудольф поморщился и повертел головой, будто у него затекла шея. Ничего утешительного на ум не шло, а репликами вроде "купишь еще лучше" Йонге предпочитал не разбрасываться. Вышло бы так же неуместно, как предложение заменить коллекционный парфюм на дешевую синтетическую вонючку в пробирке.  
– Всю жизнь я теряю оружие, – почти отчаянно сказал Рудольф. – Это заговор!  
Йонге наконец сориентировался.  
– Главное, всегда откладывать на внезапную покупку, – бодро сказал он. – Мало ли что интересного попадется. Мимо мы точно не пройдем.  
Рудольф покосился на него, едва заметно усмехнулся и снова вперился в экран.   
– Слушай, а он не упоминал, как долго собирается тут торчать?  
Йонге поскреб в затылке. Яут потребовал от них только одного – подойти максимально близко и дать ему спрыгнуть. Идея бомбометания навигаторами экипажу не понравилась, однако Сайнжа разразился пространной речью о чудовищной мощи всех охотников и в конце заметил, что если умансоо беспокоят его сломанные кости, то он примет их соленую глазную воду, но уступать все равно не собирается.  
После этого на выход навигатор отправился очень быстро.   
Рудольф еще жаждал сопроводить его напутственным пинком, но Йонге возразил против возможной порчи казенной обуви и казенных ног экипажа.

– Хрен знает, – наконец сказал он.  
Рудольф задумчиво погладил консоль и поднялся.  
– Пойду я тогда, поваляюсь. Боец спит, а неприятель пусть нервничает и готовится.   
– Я с тобой, – быстро сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф скосился на напарника. Внести ясность Йонге не успел.  
– Ты что, хочешь проверить, не припрятал ли я еще пару кибериков?  
Йонге уставился на него, пытаясь вычислить, болен ли механик совсем или только на тридцать процентов. Наконец он не выдержал.  
– Какие, нахуй, киберики? В моей каюте чертово кресло! Яутское кресло! И еще куча барахла. А ты сделал всего пять кают, и мне перекантоваться негде!  
Рудольф взялся за шею.  
– Ну... ладно.  
Йонге тщательно, аргументировано постарался убедить себя, что ему действительно неприятно среди трофейных черепов и желание быть рядом с напарником вовсе ни при чем.

Вежливо протащившись за механиком по коридорам, Йонге еле дождался, пока тот тщательно вытрет ноги перед дверью. Он подозревал, что Рудольф пытается вспомнить, есть ли в каюте вещи, которые ему не хочется показывать даже напарнику.  
В конце концов механик прошествовал внутрь, и Йонге ввалился следом. Аутотренинг оказал нужное действие, и Йонге вспомнил, что нормально отдыхал в личной каюте еще до того, как юнусы превратились из рыбы в проблему номер один всего экипажа. Посткоматозный период и тревожный сон в кают-компании в счет не шли. А после ударного труда на благо чужой расы первый пилот заслуживал чистых простыней.  
Рудольф щедрым жестом указал на санузел.  
– Как ты помнишь, у меня есть даже запасная щетка.  
– Да ну нафиг, – почти простонал Йонге. – Часа три, и я буду на ногах. Может, четыре.  
Рудольф пробормотал что-то на берлинском, звучавшее как назидательная пословица, но Йонге уже всей душой стремился к постели и ортопедическому матрасу, не познавшему ударной силы трофейных рогов.

В санузле журчало, плескалось и чем-то звякало. Йонге слился с матрасом и почти уснул, когда дверь тихонько зашипела.   
Рудольф прошлепал через каюту.  
– Эй, Йонге.  
– М-м?  
– Йонге, что насчет пижам?  
Йонге снова замычал, совершенно не соображая, к чему тут пижамы.  
– Эй, товарищ капитан, обернись? Эй?  
Йонге постарался съежиться. Глейтер легонько потягивало весельем. Рудольф взгромоздился на койку и похлопал Йонге по плечу.  
– Ну ты и хреновый гость.  
– Да люблю я тебя, люблю, только спать не мешай, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Рудольф замолчал, и Йонге радостно начал проваливаться в сон. Перед внутренним взором закрутилось что-то мутное.  
А потом его ударили в бок.  
Йонге вскрикнул и буквально подскочил на месте. Приземлившись, он обнаружил две вещи: сжатый в руке нож и очень злого Рудольфа.  
– Че? – взвыл отважный пилот.  
– Слышь, Большой Йо, ты не охуел такие заявы делать? – прорычал Рудольф. – Pisser, не с девкой портовой разговариваешь! Че лепить вздумал, herr Jonge?  
Йонге аккуратно запихнул чужой нож обратно под подушку. Привычка Рудольфа прятать острые вещи где попало была отвратительна. Отбитые ребра болели, и такой несправедливости он не выдержал.  
– С чего предъявы? Если ты такой дурак двухметровый, могу и на пальцах! Я собираюсь с тобой летать до пенсии и даже до старческого маразма. И не суй эти гребаные ножи в постель, иначе однажды я без пальцев останусь!  
Выждав ровно две секунды, он кивнул и завалился обратно, развернувшись к Рудольфу спиной. И автоматически начал считать. Еще десять секунд прошли под тщательно сдерживаемое гневное сопение. А потом Рудольф задышал почти неслышно. Йонге расслабился и запихнул руку под подушку, отталкивая нож чуть подальше. Рудольф молча слез с кровати, и Йонге скорее почувствовал, чем услышал тихие шаги. Фелиция вежливо приглушила свет.  
Сон пропал. Йонге открыл глаза. Зажмурился, провертел в голове сказанное. Бок заболел еще сильнее, на спине проступила испарина, а сердце заколотилось в два раза чаще. Захотелось немедленно вскочить и объясниться – что он совсем не это хотел сказать. То есть не в таких выражениях. Стиснув зубы и зажмурившись еще крепче, Йонге отчаянно пожелал отмотать время назад или хотя бы проснуться.  
Ляпнутое в лоб, не в то время и не в той обстановке, сказанное выглядело верхом идиотизма. И второго отшибленного бока, а может, и сломанного носа стоили объяснения про пенсию с маразмом. Йонге тихонько застонал сквозь зубы. Выглядел он после этого мудаком изрядным, и исправить такой ляп было уже невозможно никогда в жизни…  
И снова услышав шаги, Йонге второй раз облился потом. Стиснул кулак под подушкой так, что ладони стало больно. Тщетно попробовал расслабиться и изобразить крепкий спокойный сон.   
Не особо скрываясь, Рудольф прошлепал через каюту и снова оккупировал кровать. Йонге почувствовал, как страшно дорогой ортопедический матрас проминается под чужим весом. Рудольф дернул его за рубашку, Йонге вдохнул поглубже, мучительно пытаясь начать извинение хоть с чего-нибудь. А затем на ушибленное место легла мокрая ладонь. Йонге разжал кулак и почувствовал, как сводит пальцы на ногах – даже их он умудрился поджать, переживая миг душевного съеживания.  
– Холодно, – неловко проворчал он.   
Рудольф вздохнул. По всей каюте медленно расползался резкий запах геля от ушибов. Можно было поспорить, что в каюте механика припрятано еще что-нибудь интересное, вроде гипсопластика.

Окончательно в сон Йонге провалился под еле слышное бормотание за ухом "почему это дурак" и "с чего бы прям старческий маразм".

* * *

Фелиция вторглась в тревожный сон – там мелькали яуты, лайнеры и неизвестные террористы – деликатными, но настойчивыми гармониками. Йонге хватался за дремоту до последнего, невзирая на качество видений, но не выдержал.  
– Да встаю я!  
Одновременно с воплем он отмахнулся, резко переворачиваясь на спину.  
Рука ударилась обо что-то живое.  
– Scheisse!  
Йонге подскочил и мгновение спустя обнаружил, что пялится на Рудольфа. Механик яростно моргал и потирал плечо.  
– Прости!  
Йонге тоже заморгал и потер лицо. Щетина кололась и явно требовала триммера.  
– Вот так и пускай к себе всяких, – недовольно сказал Рудольф.  
– Ну, блин, извини, я... – Йонге запнулся и посмотрел в потолок. – Фелиция? Что случилось?  
– До установленного времени начала операции остается сорок пять минут, – прошелестел искин. – Обратите внимание, дополнительное время необходимо на освобождение от растительности.  
Рудольф плюхнулся обратно и закрыл глаза локтем.  
– Ползучие гады, – невнятно сказал он, – на две тыщи шестьсот липатов.  
Йонге зевнул, потер лицо еще раз и одернул рубашку. Форма измялась, будто ею яуты в волейбол играли.   
Потратив добрых пятнадцать секунд на борьбу с предательским желанием бросить все и лечь обратно, Йонге взял себя в руки и полез через Рудольфа. Хрипы протеста он проигнорировал.  
Пол под ногами был теплый, и на шкале настроения сразу прибавилось несколько пунктов. Йонге вновь одернул рубашку и направился в санузел.  
– Моя щетка синяя! – сообщил в спину напарник.  
– Отстань от меня со своими щетками, не буду я зубы чистить.

Дверь санузла медлила, не желая закрываться. Из распылителя уже полилась вода, и Йонге нетерпеливо помахал рукой, пытаясь оживить сенсор.   
– Оральная гигиена – залог здоровья! – проорал Рудольф. – Ты мне беззубый не нужен!  
Дверь поползла на место, но Йонге шагнул вперед и высунул голову наружу. Сонная вата еще не выветрилась из головы, и фраза застряла, как игла. Дверь сердито пиликала, пытаясь захлопнуться. Без выяснения обращаться к умыванию было категорически невозможно.  
– А какой нужен? – уточнил Йонге.  
Рудольф перевернулся на бок, подпер голову и ухмыльнулся.  
– На пенсии и в старческом маразме.  
Йонге шарахнулся назад. Дверь милосердно отрезала его от каюты. Напор воды немедленно усилился, но Йонге все равно услышал приглушенный смех.  
Яростно плеща в лицо холодной водой, он мельком глянул в зеркало и обнаружил, что невзирая на загар, подхваченный на Эйрике, физиономия неумолимо покраснела.  
В полном расстройстве чувств, Йонге схватился за щетку и принялся надраивать зубы так, будто от этого зависело существование Вселенной.

Пять минут спустя, запихивая рубашку под ремень в очередной тщетной попытке хоть как-то ее разгладить, он уже покидал санузел. Едва выйдя, он тут же вляпался в голограмму, раскинутую на четыре пятых каюты.  
– Эта шкура все еще резвится, – сообщил Рудольф, водя пальцем так, что голограмма вращалась. – Не понимаю, как можно было восемь часов проползать в кустах, а теперь еще и нарезать в океане?  
Йонге пробрался к дальней стенке и оттуда уставился на голограмму. Яут действительно нарезал сложные траектории возле острова. Причем двигался быстро. Первая же пришедшая в голову мысль заставила слегка содрогнуться.  
– А может, это он в чьем-то желудке? Донарезывался, блин...  
Фелиция пиликнула.  
– По запросу состояния здоровья первого навигатора сообщаю: телеметрия в пределах нормы. Пульс превышен, но в рамках допустимого. Получена модель захвата контейнера.  
Йонге вздохнул. Жадность душила при мысли о лишних затратах, но при мысли о потере навигатора – душила еще сильнее.  
– Фелиция, у нас, вроде, атмосферники остались?  
– В наличии два атмосферных разведчика.   
Йонге покосился на напарника.  
– Идем. С тебя "Колибри", с меня выколупывание "чашки".  
Рудольф движением ладони свернул голограмму. Позевывая, поднялся и потянулся.  
– Я, кстати, дно не измерял, – сообщил он, направляясь в санузел. – В смысле, глубину подходящую будешь сам искать.  
– Капитан сам, все сам, всегда сам, – вздохнул Йонге.  
Рудольф уже зашумел водой, и Йонге неторопливо вышел в коридор.

Остановившись в двух шагах от двери, он прислонился к стене и прижал кулаки ко лбу.  
– Твою же мать!  
"Что-то случилось, первый пилот?"  
– Да! Идиот в экипаже!  
Фелиция растеряно молчала. Стандартный пакет психологической подстройки содержал сочувствующие вопросы. Возможно, обновляйся пакет, в нем стояли бы и советы на случай "что делать, если вы творите херню в личных отношениях". Но все свистелки большинством голосов экипажа были отключены.  
Зарывшись в волосы, Йонге яростно подергал за них, плюнул на пол и устремился к рубке. Микроуборщик сгустился прямо из воздуха и кинулся нарушителю наперерез, однако Йонге перепрыгнул его, не замедляя скорости. Возмущенный сигнал он проигнорировал, оставив уборщика разбираться с плодами дурного настроения.  
– Готовимся к взлету! – яростно скомандовал Йонге. – Сожги эти лианы нахрен!

Йонге еще не успел достичь рубки, а Фелиция уже доложила, что растительный покров удален.  
Плюхнувшись в кресло, Йонге провел языком по идеально начищенным зубам и скривился. Остров чуть сменил траекторию, и Йонге взялся за дополнительные расчеты по переносу инкубатора, используя присланную модель.   
"Я добрался до птичек, – прорезался напарник пару минут спустя. – Всех выпускать или мы взрослые люди и обойдемся одним разведчиком?"  
"Конечно одним. И то потом хорошо бы с кое-кого стрясти на расходы".  
– Обратите внимание, гость со статусом "Гость" находится у входа в рубку в режиме ожидания, – прошелестела Фелиция.  
– Не пускать, – твердо сказал Йонге. – В задницу. В смысле, предложи ему пройтись в кают-компанию и какие-нибудь развлекательные фильмы посоветуй. Что-нибудь про морскую среду там, не знаю. Я занят.  
– Принято.  
"Выпустил, – снова дал знать о себе Рудольф. – Врубай экран".  
Йонге пробежался пальцами по панели управления. Вслух отдавать команды было удобнее, но не стоило забывать о старом добром мануальном управлении.  
Поковырявшись в настройках, он добился синхронизации "Колибри" с искином и получил еще один экран. Изображение радовало красками. Аппарат быстро шел на снижение, отыскивая маячок телеметрии, и буквально через несколько секунд высмотрел цель. Йонге наполовину восхищенно, наполовину раздраженно хлопнул по колену.  
Вся биологическая активность Гезеген собиралась вокруг островов. Яут нашел себе самую здоровенную тварь, отдаленно смахивающую на огромного юнуса, и в буквальном смысле оседлал могучий выпирающий хребет.

По-прежнему пользуясь ручным набором, Йонге проверил дальнобойность глейтерной поддержки и с облегчением настроил связь. Предупредительно откашлявшись, дождался ответного горлового скрежета и только после этого завел светскую беседу.  
– Великий охотник, тебя поднять?  
"Зачем?"  
– Ты собрался вечно разъезжать верхом?  
"Это веселее, чем ваши унылые рожи".  
– А ну завали хлебало! – тут же вскипел Йонге. – Кому наши рожи не нравятся, тот может валить куда подальше!  
"Я и свалил, – с отчетливым смешком сказал яут. – А ты знал, Йхо-онхе, что мы умеем не только убивать добычу, но и дрессировать зверей?"  
С параноидальных глаз Йонге показалось, что яут намекает на собственную манеру общения с экипажем, но потом здравый смысл победил.  
– Очень впечатляет, – сказал он. – Мы собираемся выдергивать пробку под аквариум. Пойдем с юга, не попади под струю.  
"Вы построили модель подводной части?"  
– Ну да.  
Дверь за спиной отчетливо скрипнула. За всеми заботами руки до толкового ремонта так и не дошли.   
"Возьмите запас еще полсотни прыжков".  
– Чего?  
"Наших прыжков, ногами, – снова клекотнул Сайнжа. – Здесь под водой охотничьи щупальца. Реагируют на движение".  
Тварь под ним резко повернула. Йонге увидел, как под водой стремительно проходит что-то огромное и темное.  
– Первый навигатор, прекратите маяться дурью и вернитесь на борт, – грозно сказал подкравшийся ближе Рудольф. – В наших планах спасательная операция не заложена.  
"Нет".  
– Мудак, – одними губами выговорил Рудольф.  
Сайнжа выпрямился во весь рост. В руках у него что-то блеснуло, и Йонге с изумлением увидел, как длинные шнуры тянутся к пасти рыбины. Сайнжа потянул, вынуждая рыбу поворачивать, и белесая тварь помчалась по дуге. Рудольф презрительно фыркнул. Йонге покосился на него и поймал искры зависти во взгляде напарника.  
Вздохнув, первый пилот размял пальцы и обратился к программе взлета.

Снявшись с острова, "Фелиция" зависла над участком дна, где по расчетам была та же глубина, что и у затонувшего контейнера. Модель "чашки", скопированная с присланных кибериками данных, легла на дно как влитая. Мощь гравистабилизаторов навалилась на породу, и ровно через полминуты из воды появился кусок скалы. Покрытый донными отложениями, скользкий даже с виду, стремительно извергающий воду. Какие-то живые организмы трепыхались на нем, и Йонге отказался от двух соблазнительных идей сразу. Первой был сброс на яута, по-прежнему снующего на своем скакуне – Йонге наконец-то вспомнил подходящее определение. Вторая предполагала запуливание каменюги на остров.  
Вместо того – в рамках гуманизма – Йонге отвел корабль на большие глубины и осторожно опустил добычу в воду. Гравистабилизаторы работали до последнего – кусок ушел почти до отметки в четыреста метров, когда стабилизаторы перестали добивать.  
– Мы его потеряли, – констатировал Йонге.  
– Лишь бы не цунами.  
– Пф!  
Приличное волнение они устроили, еще когда выдергивали кусок, но махина острова быстро погасила колебания. И без всяких сомнений Йонге направил корабль за живым грузом.

Вопреки подспудно терзавшим его ожиданиям неприятностей, выковыривание прошло гладко. Не отключились маяки, не сорвались катушки с платформ. Правда, никто из кибериков на контакт не вышел, но Йонге счел отсутствие активности за положительную реакцию.  
Выстроенные в линию скутеры, до предела накачанные энергией, сдвинулись с места, и восемь платформ медленно заскользили по воде.

* * *

Час за часом остров медленно уползал, оставляя за собой широченную, в два раза больше подводной части, полосу взбаламученных донных осадков. "Фелиция", запаркованная на мелководье, то и дело получала грязной волной в борт, и чуть выше ватерлинии уже налипло изрядное количество органической дряни.   
Рудольф порывался сжечь все и дополнительно продезинфицировать, но встретился с сопротивлением в лице капитана. Йонге обоснованно считал, что одна чистка их не спасет, а оптом избавиться от налипших отходов можно будет при выходе в открытый космос.  
Весь экипаж и пассажиры расположились на крыле. С подачи Йонге они снова размотали термолон и с помощью сборных измерительных стоек сделали легкий навес с полом. Рудольф не поленился сходить за подушками, поэтому отдых можно было назвать сибаритским.

Жаки, милосердно освобожденный из-под гнета образовательных и художественных фильмов, с остервенелым тщанием протоколировал завершенный этап плана. По мнению Йонге ничего особенного в последовательности "выдернул-сбросил-выдернул-отправил" не было, однако жаки исписал стенографическими пометками два планшетных окна, а потом стребовал с Фелиции полную видеозапись происходящего.   
Наткнувшись на изображение яута, рассекающего волны, синерылый тут же сделал замечание о неправомерном использовании эндемичных видов.  
– Радуйтесь, что его тут нет, – посоветовал Рудольф, – не то он бы и вас выдрессировал.  
Жаки презрительно пошелестел балахоном, сделал подиями замысловатый жест и вернулся к бюрократической работе.

Восемь платформ, по-прежнему фиксирующихся на маяках, неумолимо нарушали океаническую гладь. Стоило заняться демонтажем, но напарники по молчаливому сговору решили, что им лень. Чтобы тащить платформы через запасной шлюз, пришлось бы изрядно поработать руками.  
Жаки завершил протоколирование и закатал балахон, выставляя ноги под солнечный свет.  
– Отдельным подпунктом в плане вынесены демонтажные работы, – заметил он.  
Йонге не смог удержаться и пощупал голову, пытаясь нашарить дырки от подий, через которые его мысли могли утекать к синерылому. Дырок не нашлось.  
"Фелиция, проверь биометрические карты, – тем не менее, потребовал он. – Может, есть наложение волн?"  
"Проверка займет четыре минуты, первый пилот. Обращаю внимание на активность в районе маяков..."  
– Смотри-ка, плывет что-то, – Рудольф приподнялся на локте, всматриваясь с высоты. – Ага!  
Стремительно приближающийся бурун, увенчанный двумя фигурами, шел прямым курсом к "Фелиции". В паре десятков метров Сайнжа натянул управляющие шнуры, и рыбина начала замедлять ход. Охотник дернул, рыбина резко повернула влево. Киберик точно так же резко оттолкнулась и взлетела в воздух. Толчковые словно выстрелили, подкидывая ее на высоту брюха "Фелиции".  
Крыло лязгнуло, принимая удар.  
"Интересно, как их Сайнжа порубил?" – задумчиво протянул механик.  
Йонге сел и пожал плечами. Его это тоже чертовски интересовало, особенно, когда выяснилось, что и этих записей у Фелиции нет.  
– Благодарим вас! – уже знакомо зазвенели голоса. – От имени народа инсалар – спасибо за наши жизни! Мы сохраним в своей памяти расу, подарившую нам свободу.  
Йонге даже расправил плечи и втянул живот. Рудольф остался в положении технического персонала, не утруждаясь почтительным выражением лица.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – сказал Йонге. – От имени людской расы поздравляем. Вы там, случайно, не вспомнили, кто ваш, э-э, прародитель?  
Ария прошла по крылу и встала на край термолона. Жаки навострил подии и покрепче перехватил планшет, уже занося над ним палец.  
– Еще нет.  
Планшет лег обратно на термолон. Йонге вздохнул и наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями на колени. Отчетливо попахивало сероводородом – словно киберик слегка протухла за время пребывания в пучинах Гезеген.  
– Но мы частично вспоминаем какие-то мелочи, – Ария сжала пальцы в кулак и снова раскрыла. – Например, миг нашего пробуждения стал яснее.  
– Небось, там некий яутский охотник разглагольствовал о пользе борьбы? – предположил Рудольф.  
Киберик негромко зазвенела.  
– Нет, это было позже. Мы очнулись раньше, но были слишком... неупорядоченны. Больны.  
Йонге покосился за край крыла. Сайнжа возился со сбруей, вытягивая ее из пасти рыбины. Тварь мотала головой, и яут воспитательно пинал ее по широким жаберным щелям. Зубы твари влажно поблескивали, и Йонге пожалел, что нельзя парализовать обоих. Рыбу – чтобы не съела навигатора, а навигатора – чтобы не действовал на нервы.  
Рудольф сел и устремил все внимание на киберика.  
– А вас изначально делали с перспективой на мышление?  
– Мы не помним, – звякнули голоса. – Мы так не думаем. Но все наше функционирование построено на биологическом. Мы были как... непрерывно развивающаяся колония клеток. Все больше, все быстрее.  
– Все совершеннее, – подсказал Рудольф.  
Киберик чуть опустила голову. В черном отсвечивало солнце и зеленое небо.  
– Все страшнее, – сказала она.  
Йонге непроизвольно поднял плечо, защищаясь от эфемерного холода. Жаки подался вперед. Пальцы беззвучно летали над планшетом, покрывая экран струящейся письменностью.  
– И мы постоянно должны были сдерживать себя, чтобы дожить до начала миссии. Это очень сложное противоречие – одновременно максимально развиваться и препятствовать своему развитию, чтобы не исчезнуть, – в визоре засветились оранжевые точки. – Нам кажется, мы осознали себя, когда узнали о смерти. 

"Наложение отсутствует, первый пилот", – беспардонно влезла Фелиция.   
Рыба окончательно взбунтовалась, яростно плеснула хвостом, и великий охотник оказался в воздухе. Почти кувыркнувшись, он булькнул в воду. Освободившаяся тварюга ринулась на свободу. Йонге приподнялся, инстинктивно пытаясь высмотреть яута, но он ушел под крыло.   
Киберик напряженно повернулась, однако почти сразу же стало слышно, как далеко внизу отфыркивается и отплевывается великий охотник, мощно вдыхая воздух. Потом о железо звякнуло, заскрежетало и ритмично залязгало.  
– Он однажды реально обшивку нам продырявит, – мрачно сказал Рудольф. – Какой-то, черт возьми, метеоритоподобный яут.  
– Бронебойный? – уточнил Йонге.  
– Нет, именно метеоритоподобный. Только ими можно так херачить.  
Сайнжа перевалился через край, поднялся на ноги и яростно отряхнулся. Дредлоки мотнулись черным вихрем, соленая вода полетела снопом брызг. Йонге инстинктивно прижмурился.  
– Одна глупая рыба сбежала, – громогласно констатировал Сайнжа. – Инсалар, ответь мне, когда вы отдадите моих монстров? Долго еще ждать?  
– В процессе, – покладисто отозвалась Валькирия.  
Представив предполагаемых монстров, Йонге заранее содрогнулся.  
– А заповедник вам под это не нужен? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Хм-м?  
– За определенную плату... – торжественно начал Рудольф.  
– Мы готовы предоставить вам... – тут же подхватил Йонге.  
– Услуги по обустройству выделенной территории для охоты!  
Жаки вытянул шею и с интересом зашевелил бахромками. Даже по плавничковым выростам пробежала дрожь волнения.  
– Я не торгую, – с отвращением сказал Сайнжа. – Не заключаю сделок. Только честный обмен.  
– Какая же это торговля? – искренне возмутился Йонге. Жажда наживы неуемно жгла продырявленный "Зигсоном" карман. – Это... это расширенный спектр услуг по сопровождению!  
Сайнжа задумчиво поскреб подбородок, нащупал щетинку и резко дернул. Рудольф скривился. Осмотрев добычу, Сайнжа щелчком когтей отправил ее в полет.  
– Не нужен мне ваш заповедник.  
Йонге тут же преисполнился подозрений. Неслыханное равнодушие яута, не интересующегося заповедниками, где водятся монстры, не лезла ни в какие рамки.  
– Здесь скучная биосфера, – пояснил Сайнжа.  
Йонге облегченно вздохнул.  
– Я заберу сам, – добавил навигатор.  
– Как это сам? – едва не подскочил Рудольф. – В смысле, сам поохотишься и сам же трофеи увезешь? Нет места! Отсек заварен!  
– Все за дополнительную плату, – поддержал Йонге.  
– Я заберу лишь образцы, – терпеливо пояснил Сайнжа. – Вы опять теряете разум, умансоо?   
Не в силах достойно ответить, Йонге оглянулся по сторонам. Гениальные идеи не спешили ввинтиться в голову. Сайнжа присел на корточки, плюхнулся на задницу и вытянул ноги. Жаки отодвинулся – длинный коготь на широком среднем пальце едва не задевал полы его одежды.  
– Что-то вы раньше не брались искусственно выращивать тварей, – наконец, придумал Йонге. – Давно бы наэкспериментировали с генетикой.  
– Когда создаешь и разрушаешь сам – скучно, – буркнул Сайнжа.  
"Опять финансовый облом", – подытожил Рудольф.  
– Извините, – Ария нарушила паузу. – Скажите, у вас есть заградительная сетка?  
Напарники переглянулись. Валькирия указала себе за спину.  
– Нам непривычно в открытом пространстве, – признались инсалар. – Ваши устройства способны генерировать поле, в котором можно разместить заграждение. Можно их одолжить?  
– Ага, – сказал Йонге и покосился на яута. – Не только великие охотники страдают фобиями.  
Сайнжа злобно фыркнул. Показалось даже, что яут вот-вот плюнет. Визор киберика засветился.  
– Надолго надо? – уточнил Йонге.  
– День или два.  
– Ну берите, – вздохнул пилот. Жадность он постарался задушить. – Но с сеткой…  
– Проволока, – перебил Рудольф. – Сечение ноль три, две тысячи погонных метров.  
– Сколько? – взвыл Йонге.  
– Две тысячи метров, – набычился напарник.  
"И ты все им отдашь? Серьезно? Не узнаю вас в гриме мецената!"  
На визоре киберика медленно плыли мелкие таблицы расчетов.  
"Им нужнее", – вздохнул Рудольф.  
– Спасибо, – Валькирия кивнула. – Нам пригодится.  
Скорбно поджав губы, Рудольф поднялся и направился к шлюзу.


	10. Chapter 10

На остатках заряда скутер, нагруженный чудовищной бухтой, успел сползать туда и обратно всего за пятнадцать минут. Валькирия порывалась сопровождать, но Рудольф на пальцах показал, как затонет боевая модель, и инсалар отступили.

– Спасибо еще раз, – Ария наклонила голову.  
По натянутому тенту звонко щелкнуло. Все дружно подняли головы. Щелчок повторился, а следом третий, пятый, десятый... Рудольф подался к краю навеса и выглянул.  
– Дождь, – удивленно сказал он. – Туч нету, а дождь есть.  
– Как это нету, – немедленно возразил жаки, – вы разве не видите?  
Йонге прищурил глаз и тоже подвинулся ближе к краю. Щелкало уже вовсю, грозя вот-вот перейти в настоящую дождевую дробь. Небо по-прежнему радовало зеленью, солнце светило белым, и никаких туч в радиусе взгляда не наблюдалось.  
– Я понял, – сообщил жаки. – Вы не видите электромагнитную деятельность. Над нами два слоя воздуха: теплый и холодный. Они взаимодействуют, поэтому конденсат собирается в капли и достигает поверхности быстрее, чем успевает испаряться.  
"Мало нам химико-биологических яутов, – заметил Рудольф, – еще и климатолог на наши головы".  
– Да, этот юнит отдаленно может ощущать атмосферные колебания, – подключились инсалар. – И нам кажется, что выпадение осадков будет усиливаться. Возможно, изменится погода.  
– Фелиция! – Йонге сдвинулся поближе к середине. Полог над ними уже прогибался, потянуло соленым ветром. – Что у нас с прогнозом?  
– Стандарты атмосферных осадков Гезеген не получены, – вслух доложил искин, дублируя на дополнительные языки. – Однако по средней норме, составленной на основе терра-показателей, усиление возможно до... перехода в грозовой ливень.  
– Это все просто прекрасно, – окончательно помрачнел Рудольф.  
Йонге зябко поежился и пошевелил пальцами в ботинках.  
– Не беспокойтесь, – киберик придержала качнувшуюся стойку. – Наш инкубатор находится на глубине двухсот четырех метров, нам не страшны поверхностные колебания.  
– А нам страшны, – Рудольф поднялся. – На мелкой воде как начнет по брюху лупасить, так...  
Вдалеке гулко бухнуло. "Фелиция" вздрогнула. Впившиеся в дно опоры отчетливо сдвинулись.   
– Снять якорь!  
Одновременно с командой, Йонге схватил жаки за полы балахона. Еще один порыв налетел на полог, половина якорных упоров громко чавкнула, и челнок слегка подался на бок. Крыло мягко опустилось.   
– Эй! – взвыл Рудольф, хватаясь за термолон.  
Сайнжа привычно выщелкнул лезвия и воткнул в обшивку – но на этот раз фокус не удался. Великий охотник с диким скрежетом проехался по крылу, следом прокатился механик, и Йонге тоже начал скользить, увлекая за собой жаки. Синерылый отчаянно взвизгнул. Стойки полога обвалились.  
"Фелиция, взлет!" – велел Йонге, сражаясь с термолоном.  
Жаки беспорядочно колотил подиями и ухитрялся царапаться. Йонге категорически не желал случайно синхронизироваться, угодив под снабженное металлическим наконечником щупальце.  
В глухом рычании под ногами сложно было разделить человека и яута.  
Наконец, он почувствовал резкое движение воздуха, на мгновение сердце провалилось под ребра – и положение челнока тут же выровнялось.  
– Успешная стабилизация, – чуть виновато доложила Фелиция.  
Жаки перестал брыкаться. Йонге силой запихал дрожащее в опасной близости щупальце куда-то в балахон хозяина и пнул по-прежнему ворочающийся в ногах комок. Дождь щелкал по термолону, и первый пилот непроизвольно ежился, словно ему уже падали за шиворот ледяные капли.  
– Вылезайте! – потребовал он. – Я хочу знать, что это была за херня!  
Вдали опять надсадно бухнуло – точно в воду свалилось что-то гигантское. На секунду Йонге вообразил, как с острова сходит оползень, порождающий цунами, но затем решительно отверг мысль. Растительность так падать не могла.  
– Ах ты ж бля! – прорвалось со стороны напарника.  
Полотно термолона треснуло и развалилось пополам. Йонге инстинктивно вжался в палубу.  
Киберик стояла над ним, склонившись низко-низко, и вместо ладони у нее был острый длинный нож.  
– Извините, – сказали инсалар. – Мы боялись, вы можете задохнуться.

Осторожно выпутавшись из полога, Йонге жестом потребовал убрать оружие. Киберик склонила голову, и быстрым неуловимым движением переключилась обратно. Йонге даже не успел рассмотреть, как меняется кисть руки. Но ему точно не хотелось, чтобы Рудольф или Сайнжа заостряли на этом внимание.  
Вновь бухнуло.  
– Да что за херня!  
Поднявшись, Йонге оглянулся и решительно направился в сторону звука. Дождь моросил вовсю, идти по крылу было скользко, но Йонге упрямо балансировал. Он хотел своими глазами увидеть, что испортило ему отдых. "Фелиция" осторожно, очень плавно повернулась, выводя пилота на прямой обзор источника неприятностей.  
Йонге успел заметить длинную пологую волну, скрывшуюся под брюхом. Под стабилизаторами она зашипела и яростно взбурлила. Но больше привлекало внимание другое. Йонге приставил ладонь ко лбу, защищая глаза от соленых капель.   
Остров прекратил движение.   
Глаза уже наловчились, и Йонге видел, что гора зелени неподвижна. Но то и дело из воды поднимались длинные толстые щупальца. Извивались, неприятно напоминая едва не трансформировавшийся аквариум, щупали влажный воздух.  
Одно с грохотом опустилось в воду. Знакомый водяной удар породил очередную волну. Мокрая растительность обеспокоенно волновалась, казалось, тревожный шелест вот-вот прокатится над морем.  
Ранее видимые только жаки тучи теперь быстро сгущались, заволакивая солнце, и зелень из просто мокрой становилась невыносимо унылой, мрачной.  
Рудольф протопал по скользкой обшивке, встал рядом и тут же смачно отхаркался. Покосившись на него, Йонге обнаружил порванную рубашку и машинально внес ее в раздел "расходы" и без того раздутый, как наездник-мутант.  
– Весь просолился, – пожаловался Рудольф. – Так и срать брикетиками начать недолго. Это что?  
Йонге пожал плечами. Щупальца продолжали колыхаться в воздухе. Бах – очередное упало в толщу воды. Что-то эта деятельность напоминала, но он никак не мог сообразить.  
– Гнездится, – уверенно сказал Рудольф. – Встал на якорь и окапывается.  
Все так же молча Йонге хлопнул приятеля по плечу. Остров укреплялся.  
– Вопрос: зачем? – продолжил Рудольф и тоже приставил ладонь ко лбу. – Будь сейчас солнце, я бы поставил на сезон размножения. Но с учетом быстро портящейся погоды...  
Он многозначительно замолчал, и Йонге со вздохом продолжил за него.  
– Видимо, грядет очень хреновый грозовой ливень.

За спиной вновь раздались шаги, и к осмотру укореняющегося острова присоединились остальные. Киберик и Сайнжа сохраняли полную неподвижность, однако жаки совершал непроизвольных телодвижений сразу за четверых. Сайнжа, держащий в охапке термолон и стойки, косился на него с явным неодобрением.  
В молчаливом наблюдении все надежды на улучшение погодных условий окончательно потонули.  
– Цунами, – сделал свою ставку Рудольф.  
– Внезапные волны-убийцы, – не согласился Йонге.  
Едва успокоившийся было синерылый немедленно вновь заполоскал всеми бахромками.  
– На каком основании вы делаете столь масштабные прогнозы?  
– Где вы, жерай, видели шторм, из-за которого целый остров пытается зарыться в дно, как морской крот? – поинтересовался Йонге.  
Жаки нахмурил высокий гладкий лоб и повращал глазами – даже стали видны края белка. Сайнжа протянул руку и деловито поправил края разрыва на рубашке механика.  
– Один урон от тебя, – немедленно среагировал Рудольф.  
– Поэтому мы не носим столько одежды, – Сайнжа пошевелил пальцами, демонстрируя поблескивающие когти. – Когда ты сам – оружие, лишние тряпки мешают его использовать.  
Рудольф вполголоса ругнулся на берлинском, но в дискуссию вступать не стал. Йонге тоже чувствовал тревожное волнение, гулявшее между ними. Если остров укоренялся перед масштабной погодной встряской, им стоило позаботиться о себе и о затаившихся внизу носителях юридически ценных знаний.  
– От цунами мы пострадаем, – обеспокоенно звякнули инсалар. – Однако если это обычный шторм, на нашей глубине движения практически не будет. Возникнет оно, только если длина волны превысит четыреста десять метров.  
– Это в высоту, что ли? – испугался Йонге.  
– Длина, – повторила инсалар. – Расстояние между двумя гребнями. Высота волн в открытом океане обычно не больше двадцати метров. Возможно, тридцать, но это редкие исключения.  
– С другой стороны, отмель близко... – Йонге повернулся, пытаясь рассчитать поведение волн в промежутке между большой глубиной и резким повышением дна. – Могут взбросы пойти.  
– Что-что? – переспросил Рудольф.  
Йонге потер макушку и с неудовольствием догадался, что вновь копнул чужого.  
– На мелководье волна поднимается гораздо выше, – коротко пояснил он.   
Киберик закивала.  
– Первый пилот, позвольте уточнить, что появление цунами исключается, – вмешалась Фелиция. – По выданной программе ведется сейсмографирование континентальной плиты, и, несмотря на недостаточность ресурсов, можно с вероятностью девяносто процентов утверждать, что сейсмических колебаний не было.  
– Эй, рыбки, а вы не чувствуете? – Рудольф подтолкнул Валькирию в плечо.   
Киберик даже не шелохнулась.   
– Нет. Но наша точность прогнозов еще ниже, у нас нет нужных органов. Пока нет.  
– Итак, большинством голосов, включая поправку о допустимом праве голосования искусственных интеллектов, мы приходим к выводу, что подводных волн не будет, – заключил жаки. – Исходя из этого, предлагаю скорректировать план ваших дальнейших действий.  
Йонге уставился на синерылого, безуспешно пытаясь сообразить, что необходимо корректировать.  
– Чего? – сдался он.  
– Начинайте уже спасать не груз, а меня! – почти взвизгнул жаки. – То есть... пассажиров!  
Дождь ослабел, капли падали все реже и, наконец, исчезли совсем. Йонге обрадованно провел пальцами сквозь волосы, отжимая соленую влагу. Рудольф тоже взбодрился и принялся деловито закатывать рукава, попутно отжимая.  
– Шторм будет сильный, – заметил яут.  
– Что, тоже электромагнитность почуял? – не утерпел Йонге.  
– Рыба, – Сайнжа вытянул руку, указывая в мутную воду. – Вся, что сопровождает остров, вся встревожилась.   
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Они теплее воды, и я вижу, – яут постучал себя по условной переносице. – Сначала у них было свободное плавание, но теперь они собираются и идут к острову. Моя... – глейтер не справился с шипением, – тоже сбежала. Инсалар! На глубине точно безопасно?  
– Да, мы не пострадаем и спасибо за беспокойство о нас.  
– Не о вас, – Сайнжа щелкнул челюстями. – Меня волнуют монстры, помни, рыба.  
Над головами рокотнуло, и дождь хлынул в полную силу. В серо-зеленых клубах пронзительно вспыхнула зарница. Йонге машинально прикрыл голову рукой. Жаки яростно подобрал насквозь промокший балахон.  
– Я собираюсь проследовать на борт корабля! Прошу в случае, если вы планируете остаться тут и свалиться в океан, предварительно оставить мне инструкцию и необходимые права для управления судном!  
Рудольф загоготал и тут же подавился. Ветер швырял дождь в лицо. Сайнжа заворчал и попятился.  
– Все на борт, – решительно сказал Йонге и чихнул. – Блин!  
Киберик сделала шаг к краю крыла.  
– Этот юнит покинет вас, он необходим для охраны инкубатора. Пожалуйста, активируйте юнита, оставшегося у вас на борту. Позднее мы попробуем установить с ним связь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Валькирия шагнула еще дальше, развернулась и спрыгнула.  
– Зараза, – пробормотал Рудольф.

Корабль уже начало раскачивать. Фелиция старалась держаться ровно, и Йонге чувствовал, как с одного борта стабилизаторы вкачивают больше энергии, выравнивая судно против ветра.  
Размахивая руками для баланса, Йонге достиг люка, предусмотрительно уцепился за край и одним махом перекинул ноги в спасительную сухость и тепло.   
Следом ввалился Рудольф, а за ним и Сайнжа, тащивший синерылого на буксире. Жаки не возражал, даже наоборот, хватался за толстое предплечье. Термолон хлопал на ветру.  
Не дожидаясь команд, Фелиция запустила герметизацию. Створ поднялся и мокрой, но надежной стеной отгородил экипаж и пассажиров от погодного безобразия.  
– Где я могу просушить свои одеяния? – мрачно прокурлыкал жаки.  
Планшет он держал на вытянутой руке, оберегая от воды. Йонге даже припомнил, что раньше подобная техника действительно боялась воды и падений с высоты.   
– Да где-нибудь развесьте, – пожал он плечами.  
Жаки смерил его негодующим взглядом и уставился на яута.  
– Скажите, уважаемый ("Ведущий триумвирата", – опять подсказала Фелиция) где будет наиболее уместно оставить одежду для просушки?  
– В твоей временной каюте, – немедленно ответил Сайнжа. – Там регулируется тепловой режим, любая стена может стать горячее или холоднее.  
– Фелиция, объяснишь гостю на месте, – перебил Йонге. Яут, раздающий указания на корабле, был абсолютно невыносим. – Можешь выдать права на регулировку.  
Жаки резко кивнул пространству между пилотом и навигатором, подобрал тяжелые, источающие запах краски, полы балахона, и пошлепал в направлении жилого сектора.  
Сайнжа склонил голову и слегка потряс, разбрызгивая воду с дредлоков. На этом процедуру сушки он закончил. Йонге повел плечами, с легким недоумением обнаружил, что мокрая одежда не холодит кожу, и машинально двинулся в сторону рубки.  
– Эй?  
Рудольф все-таки стащил рубашку и аккуратно отжал.  
– Думаю, лучше подняться, – через плечо бросил Йонге. – Не хочется в бульоне кувыркаться.  
Благодаря синхронизации он чувствовал, как "Фелиция" молча сражается с усиливающимися потоками ветра. В тяжелых атмосферных условиях не предполагалось висеть между небом и землей. Корабли либо опускались на надежную поверхность, либо поднимались выше облаков.   
"Вертикальный подъем с запасом прочности на восемнадцать", – велел он.  
"Расчеты затруднены, первый пилот, – пожаловался искин. – Атмосфера нестабильна, быстро набирается электричество, термальные воздушные потоки..."  
"Разворачивай в рубке карту и продолжай подъем, смещайся по самому сильному потоку".  
"Их несколько!" – почти отчаянно возразила Фелиция.

Йонге обернулся, но никого за спиной не нашел. Невольно тут же потянув глейтерную нить, он сразу нащупал механика. Тот торопился на свой рабочий пост, явственно переживая за корабль.  
Оба знали, что запас прочности у них куда больше, чем у прежней модели, но лишних нагрузок любой разумный экипаж максимально старался избегать. Корабли служили всем: домом, транспортом, средством заработка. Глупо бросать собственный дом в пекло, приговаривая, что стены-то у него прочные – не поджарится.  
Поэтому Рудольф торопился к многочисленным техническим узлам, а Йонге мысленно прикидывал возможную спираль вертикального подъема – с увеличенными затратами энергии, но сглаженной эрозией.  
– Смена прогноза на шторм, первый пилот, – уже вслух сказала Фелиция. – В качестве одной из мер предосторожности предлагается использовать автоматически генерируемый заслон.  
– Давай, – махнул Йонге.  
Внешне ничего не изменилось, но напряжение, ощущавшееся так, словно голышом скользишь в потоках жесткого ветра, медленно ушло. Теперь по шкуре-обшивке прокатывались привычные разряды барьера.

Ввалившись в рубку, Йонге впился взглядом в ближайший экран. Не глядя под ноги, торопливо прошел вперед и вступил в липкое. Взгляд, брошенный вниз, определил лужу клея и застрявшего в ней уборщика. Агрегат беспомощно подергивал щеткой, намертво влипнувшей в ловушку, и беспокойно мигал красным.   
С усилием оторвав ногу, Йонге присел, потратил несколько драгоценных секунд на осмотр механизма, отыскал главный тумблер и выключил уборщика. Несчастная тварь перестала дергаться. Йонге удовлетворенно кивнул и похлопал перегревшийся корпус.  
Вздрогнув, он отдернул руку и уставился на ладонь. Недоумение и даже смятение накатили волной и тут же схлынули.  
Внедрение любви к пижамам в чужую голову аукнулось ему сострадательностью к обслуживающим дроидам.  
– Холера, – проворчал Йонге, поднимаясь.

Добравшись до кресла, он засучил рукава, вновь отметил, что мокрая одежда вовсе не кажется холодной, и принялся энергично тасовать данные, предоставленные искином. Модулей для атмосферных расчетов на "Фелицию" никто не ставил, поэтому подсказки искин давал самые минимальные. Оставалось надеяться на личный опыт.   
Пять лет учебы на Гауссе стоило отбросить сразу, теорию Йонге не помнил. Два года коммерческих внутрисистемных перелетов вообще не стоило включать в графу "Мои достижения", поскольку даже на самых престарелых лайнерах дублирующей автоматикой оснащали в том числе санузел, на всякий случай. А вот уже из последующих десяти...  
"Лопнешь от гордости", – прорезался Рудольф.  
Вздрогнув, Йонге судорожно огляделся, стыдливо откашлялся и вновь сосредоточился на атмосферных завитках. Электричество накапливалось бешеными темпами, поэтому ответить напарнику не получилось – глейтер свернулся, оставляя синхронизацию вместо прямого общения.  
На взгляд Йонге, это случилось очень вовремя.  
Фелиция проецировала на экран движение воздуха, закручивая его в гигантскую спираль с узнаваемым "глазом" посередке. И до этого глаза было переть и переть, прорываясь сквозь усиливающийся ветер.  
– Ладно, с супертайфуном я еще не дрался, – вслух сказал Йонге. – Фелиция, прямой подъем до границы циклона.   
– Вектор смещения?  
– Угловой обратный на сорок пять.  
Объемная схема циклона вздрогнула и на мгновение изменила цвет. В оцифрованной толще остался ветвистый извилистый след.  
– И стабилизирующий пояс, – сквозь зубы добавил Йонге.  
Фелиция согласно пиликнула и трудолюбиво принялась отсчитывать стандартную минуту до полного разогрева. В циклоне зазмеилось полдюжины разрядов. Опустив руки на панель, Йонге быстро переключал управление и общие контуры. Вспомогательные голограммы погасли, шорох гоняемых по кругу данных уменьшился вполовину. Йонге потянулся к кнопке громкой связи.  
– Экипаж и пассажиры, – он прочистил горло, – мы идем сквозь здоровенный грозовой фронт, и может трясти. Жестовые системы управления отключены, пользуйтесь механическими аналогами. Конец связи.  
На панели тут же замигала лампочка вызова. Йонге аккуратно перещелкнул рычажок.  
– Опять бури и грозы? – осведомился Рудольф. – Это ты их притягиваешь, Далине, со своими электрическими штучками.  
– Еще остроумные реплики будут? – сухо уточнил Йонге.  
– Будут неутешительные расчеты. Метки для "чашки" сохранил?  
– Хм-м...  
– Молнии, – сказал Рудольф. – Мы оставили там восемь громоотводов.  
– Ну, остров рядом, – осторожно предположил Йонге. – Он же типа выше.  
Воображение уже вприсядку дорисовывало отвратительные картины, наполненные жаренными в собственном соку юнусами. В кляре из придонного ила.  
– Мечтай. Можешь сместиться к ним? Я не могу до катушек дотянуться, сигнал не идет.   
– Попробую, – вздохнул Йонге. – Фелиция! Вектор угловой прямой двести двадцать пять.  
– Не рекомендовано, первый пилот, – мгновенно ответил искин. – Вы прерываете программу взлета?  
– Прерываю, – еще раз вздохнул Йонге.  
– Принято, – с явственным неудовольствием ответил искин.  
Лампочка по-прежнему мигала, показывая установленную между двумя отсеками связь, но Рудольф молчал. Почти против воли Йонге прислушался. Постучал пальцами по подлокотнику и подавил желание сходить и проверить состояние экипажа. Язык жгло требование отобразить телеметрию, но Йонге крепился. Смотрел на повисшую голограмму с росчерками молний.  
– Поймал!  
Йонге радостно вздохнул.  
– Как хочешь, но держись на этом расстоянии пару минут, – быстро добавил механик.  
Йонге стиснул губы и вновь положил пальцы на консоль, задавая маршрут в пределах указанного радиуса. Он разрешил потоку ветра подхватить их и закрутил маршрут в спираль, посылая "Фелицию" вниз.  
– Сейчас, сейчас, мы им проводимость сориентируем... Черт!

Вопль Рудольфа совпал с яростной вспышкой, переданной даже на голограмму. В следующее мгновение голограмма погасла и тут же снова проявилась.  
– Вот бля! – снова дал знать о себе Рудольф.  
Восемь платформ приняли удар одновременно. И разряд до сих пор стоял над водой, соединив чудовищными дугами восемь катушек и облачные массы.  
Секунду, другую, третью...  
Йонге досчитал до пяти – и разряды погасли.  
Еще пара секунд ушла, чтобы перевести дух.  
– Ну что? – поинтересовался он. – Ты что-нибудь сделал?  
– Я определенно ушиб голову о стойку. За остальное не отвечаю.  
– Так доделывай!  
Механик ругнулся на своем и напряженно засопел. Йонге неотрывно следил за спиралью, безотчетно опасаясь очередного порыва ветра, и даже рискнул сделать ее чуть шире. Попадать в зону разрядов не хотелось совершенно.  
– Не могу, – наконец признался напарник. – Видно, все выгорело.  
– И что теперь?  
– Да откуда я знаю? Никогда не заряжал катушки молниями, знаешь ли!  
– Значит, здесь нам делать больше нечего, – подытожил Йонге.  
Фелиция молчала, но россыпь недовольно подмигивающих огоньков ясно выражала отношение искина к мотылянию туда-сюда. Рудольф чем-то защелкал, а потом громко вздохнул.  
– Надеюсь, они действительно зарядились, а не сварили наших высокоинтеллектуальных друзей.  
Словно в ответ, голограмма вновь вспыхнула. Сначала шестью разрядами, а затем седьмым и восьмым. Йонге тщетно попытался вспомнить, сколько энергии должен генерировать такой мощный поток, но не преуспел. Впрочем, катушки стабилизаторов брали энергию от стержня, а нанизанные на него заряды позволяли прорываться сквозь законы трехмерного пространства. 

Отслеживая ползущую сквозь циклон метку челнока, Йонге машинально вспомнил, как после покупки "Фелиции"-1 присел вместе с такими же покупателями мелких челноков на станцию техобслуживания. Полуразвалившаяся планета, нещадно эксплуатируемая в хвост и гриву, отдавала чудовищные колебания, которые тут же переправлялись на благое дело, концентрируясь в десятках жадно разверстых уловителей, соединенных с такими же жадными стержнями корабельных генераторов. Это точно было посильнее молний.  
– Достигнута расчетная высота, – доложила Фелиция.  
– А это что?   
На голограмме высвечивалась модель всей планеты, на треть закрытая циклоном. Атмосферные слои Фелиция изобразила пунктиром и сразу сквозь два – мезосферу и термосферу – добавила огромный купол тревожного красноватого цвета.  
– Молния, – невозмутимо объяснила Фелиция.  
– Слушайте, что у вас там? – забеспокоился Рудольф.  
– Неопознанный атмосферный объект, – сердито сказал Йонге. – Все еще какие-то молнии! Мы поднимаемся выше.  
– Выбрали планету, – выразительно сказал Рудольф.

* * *

Традиционная мандала воина жалко притулилась в самом углу. Йонге то и дело косился на нее, волей-неволей вспоминая заметки из информатория. Проклятая мандала занимала чуть ли не самое почетное в яутском ранге символов место.  
Владелец мандалы сидел за столом и меланхолично листал памятные голограммы уничтоженных им редких видов. Йонге даже показалось, что он заметил окровавленные стены "Алебастра", но этот слайд яут пролистнул очень быстро.  
Жаки, обмотав тощие бедра полотенцем, тоже присоединился к экипажу. Защитников с собой он снова не взял, но зато вооружился планшетом. На боку синерылого, на угловатых ребрах, красовался здоровый черный синяк.   
Не иначе как из мстительности, жаки пытался пропихнуть в план работ экипажа срыв сроков демонтажа и нарушение техники безопасности, ставящее весь план под угрозу. Рудольф сцепился с ним не на жизнь, а насмерть, оперируя погодными явлениями и призывая в свидетели нарушение законов физики.  
Пока на одном краю стола спорили, а на другом мечтали о монстрах, Йонге упоенно предавался финансовым страданиям. Помимо сорвавшейся сделки, оставшихся траншей, испорченной репутации и генетической мафии, теперь у них имелись утерянные катушки, а также, возможно, загнувшиеся инсалар.   
Неопределенность последнего доканывала, как все остальное вместе взятое, но пока над широтами Гезеген бушевал циклон, любые запросы гасли в чудовищных помехах.

С расстройства, Йонге, не открывая рта, немедленно велел Фелиции следовать по спиральной орбите в режиме полного картографирования.  
– Ты много шумишь, – заметил Сайнжа.  
– В смысле?  
Яут свернул голограмму и уставился на Йонге.  
– Здесь, – он постучал когтем по лбу. – Когда разговариваешь с Фелис, производишь много лишнего шума. Учись мыслить короче.  
– Извините, не телепат, – парировал Йонге. – В имперских родах не воспитывался, трофейных черепов не имею, по стенам их не развешиваю.  
– Йхо-онхе, я же сказал, что буду внимателен к таким вещам.  
– А я злопамятен, – мстительно сообщил первый пилот.  
Яут скривился, будто сожрал что-то несъедобное, и тяжко вздохнул. Тихонечко заскрипел с пощелкиванием. Проследив его взгляд, Йонге предсказуемо уперся в мандалу.  
Жаки взял паузу, и неожиданно по камбузу поплыл острый хвойный запах. Йонге пошевелил ноздрями. Запах явно шел от жаки.  
"Ты что, довел его до ароматического приступа?"  
"Зато ты довел навигатора".  
"С чего бы?"  
"Да ты послушай, как кряхтит! Старается. Вызывает жалость и сострадание".  
"М-м, возможно. Ладно, будем считать это дипломатическим ходом".  
Йонге кашлянул. Сайнжа покосился на него, но пощелкивать не перестал.  
– Ладно, мы поняли, как это важно. Повесь ее на место.  
Яут бесшумно выскользнул из-за стола. Так быстро, что на мгновение стало безотчетно неприятно. Так же мгновенно он оказался в углу.   
Секунду спустя, прижимая мандалу к груди, Сайнжа вовсю оглядывался. Желтые глаза будто сканировали помещение. Йонге откинулся на спинку дивана. Навигатор громко прищелкнул горлом и направился к дальней стене.   
Торжествующую улыбку Йонге постарался спрятать как можно тщательнее. Дрессировка инопланетян давала свои плоды: яут не кинулся занимать первое понравившееся ему место. Он выбрал то, где украшение не грозило свалиться на людей или мебель.  
В честь такого можно было простить даже очередной вандализм, связанный с вкручиванием в стену шурупов из малого походного набора.   
Йонге окончательно уверился, что различные хитрые девайсы не менее хитрый инопланетчик прячет в специальном гиперпространственном кармане. Иного объяснения не находилось.

Жаки перестал разить умирающей елью, и под протестующий скрип стеновых панелей механик и бюрократ вновь сцепились в смертельной схватке. 

Яут вертел мандалу, прилаживая получше; гипнотический узор притягивал внимание не хуже настоящей трехмерной голограммы с драг-эффектом.  
Йонге прищурился, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он видит безумно сложную клеточную структуру. Привычный шорох от Фелиции тут же стал громче. Йонге тряхнул головой, ощущения исчезли.  
– ...вот поэтому ничего включать в план не нужно, – закончил Рудольф.  
– Вы меня не убедили, – проквакал жаки.  
Рудольф воздел руки и оглянулся, ища взглядом напарника.  
Йонге тяжело поднялся из-за стола.  
– Вы как хотите, а я в медотсек.  
Рудольф развернулся всем телом. Сайнжа перестал прилаживать мандалу.  
– Все нормально, – быстро сказал Йонге. – Просто кое-кто мне в голову говна напихал, пока маршрут нам корячил. Надо там...  
Взгляд у механика сделался настолько странным, что Йонге смешался и замолчал.  
– Йхо-онхе, ты страдаешь галлюцинациями? – немедленно поинтересовался яут.  
– Да нет же! – Йонге поднял руки, жалея, что проболтался. – Просто иногда прорывается чужое, от юнусов еще. И я думаю, что можно попробовать это расшифровать.  
– Скажите, жерай, – Рудольф снова повернулся к жаки, – можно ли в вашем, э-э, сборе данных для заинтересованных лиц учитывать такие, хм-м...  
– Источники информации, – подсказал Йонге.  
Жаки задумался, полуприкрыв глаза. Гребешки медленно шевелились, уложенные на стол подии вздрагивали. Йонге отвел взгляд, опасаясь очередного видения, и жаки тут же вновь закурлыкал.  
– Если будет полностью доказано, что данные внедрены искусственным путем – можно.  
Рудольф тоже поднялся.  
– Тогда, если что, идиотом ты станешь хотя бы не зря, – деловито сказал он.  
Йонге показал ему кулак и направился к выходу.  
– А пожрать на дорожку? – крикнул напарник.  
– Я составлю протокол! – подхватился жаки.

В медотсек Йонге прибыл в сопровождении полного торжественного эскорта. Всю дорогу жаки донимал его расспросами о принципе извлечения данных и делал пометки в планшете. Еле-еле удалось избавиться от него пилоту только непосредственно у капсулы автохирурга.  
– Пожалуйста, не мешайте настройкам, – внушительно сказал он в ответ на очередное "А как..?", – это очень тонкое оборудование, и надо быть предельно внимательным, чтобы...  
Он запнулся, не зная, что придумывать дальше.  
– Учесть особенности нейростроения, – не моргнув глазом закончил Рудольф.  
Йонге кивнул и пробежался по программам сканирования. В основном они предназначались для проверки на сотрясение мозга или нанитное заражение. Но дешифровщик для считывания тоже имелся. 

Проведя несколько минут в усиленном подборе параметров для фильтрации "свое-чужое" Йонге добился более-менее жизнеспособной программы. Еще пару минут искин пережевывал его шедевр.   
В почтительном молчании окружающих Йонге начинал чувствовать себя немного самоубийцей.  
– В связи с отсутствием специализированного оборудования, – прошелестела Фелиция, – рекомендуемое время сканирования составит двадцать два часа.  
– Что, мозг пилота Далине такой сложный? – искренне изумился Рудольф.  
Йонге потянулся и щелкнул напарника по затылку. Рудольф заухмылялся.  
Жаки всплеснул подиями и молча занес данные в планшет.  
– Действительно умансоо такие сложные? – уточнил Сайнжа.  
– Мы не приспособлены для обмена мыслями, – рассеянно пояснил Йонге, выбирая на пульте программу поддержки. Глюкоза, витамины, кардиостабилизаторы – длинные перечни для каждой программы. – Поэтому вычислить чужое, переписать, да еще и затереть... Сложно, в общем.  
– Значит, ты можешь стать идиотом?  
Йонге покосился вверх. Но альтернативного перевода не последовало. Сайнжа явно сказал именно клинический диагноз.  
– В этом случае завещаю тебе свой череп.  
Сайнжа кивнул и погладил кончик лезвия, торчащий из наруча.  
– А как вы разделите свое и чужое? – не утерпел жаки.  
– Свое складывается из ассоциаций. Чужое впихнуто силком, без источника запоминания.  
Жаки снова внес несколько пометок и открыл рот, но Рудольф сделал страшное лицо и молча провел пальцем по горлу. Жаки встопорщился, однако тут же взял себя в руки.   
– Полагаю, в моем случае лучше удалиться, – величаво сказал он и сунул планшет подмышку. – Я фиксирую начало процедуры в...  
– Через пять минут, – уверенно сказал Йонге.  
Жаки кивнул и направился к дверям. Сайнжа помедлил, разглядывая капсулу, перевел взгляд на Йонге, фыркнул и тоже пошел на выход.   
Йонге откинул дурацкое ощущение, будто Сайнжа примерился, как лучше доставать сварившийся мозг из красивого черепа первого пилота.  
Даже слегка перехотелось лезть под сканер.  
– Давай, не тяни, – поторопил Рудольф. – Мне теперь самому интересно, что тебе щедро запихали в серые клеточки.  
– Скажи уж, что хочешь меня препарировать, – проворчал Йонге.  
– Не без этого, – охотно согласился Рудольф. – Но только в случае глупой и безвременной кончины товарища Далине. Должен же я зафиксировать в протоколе жаки, какие дефекты нейронных связей за это отвечают.  
Йонге фыркнул, сел на край капсулы и принялся стягивать ботинки. Рудольф вытащил из пазов капельницу и катетер и с готовностью предложил напарнику. Прикинув, сколько придется отлеживать бока на складках одежды, Йонге решительно стянул брюки и рубашку. 

Устроившись на слое пенопрола, Йонге демонстративно зевнул и ткнул в клавишу запуска программы. Фелиция молча включила минутный обратный отсчет. Видимо, программисты предполагали, что больной в последний момент может передумать и кинуться прочь, разбрасывая стерильные иголки.   
В режиме сканирования капсула не закрывалась, и Рудольф с любопытством нависал над напарником, щуря то один, то другой глаз.  
– Давай еще дежурство устрой, – Йонге зевнул уже всерьез.   
Оставалось пятнадцать секунд.  
Рудольф наклонился еще ближе.  
Десять.   
Сухие горячие ладони сжали виски.   
Пять.  
Рудольф улыбнулся.  
Две.  
– Возвращайся живой и невредимый.

Йонге открыл глаза.   
– Яс-с...  
"Ясен хрен", так и не сказанное вслух, застряло в горле. Захрипев и попробовав откашляться, Йонге сообразил, что рядом уже никого нет.   
Повернув голову, он сразу уткнулся взглядом в информационный блок. Искин подготовил наглядную диаграмму: затраченное время, состояние организма, использованные поддерживающие комплексы и, наконец, выделенный файл с архивированными данными.  
Йонге зевнул, потянулся и поднялся на локтях. Искусственный сон пролетел как фотон сквозь вакуум – мгновенно и неощутимо. Но голова после него стала удивительно ясной, точно ее хорошенько почистили изнутри.   
Йонге зевнул еще раз и сел. Отцепил трубки, заведующие циклом жизнеобеспечения, перекинул ноги через край капсулы.  
– С добрым утром, первый пилот, – негромко поприветствовала Фелиция.  
– С добрым, с добрым, – Йонге потянулся. – Есть новости?  
– Происшествий на борту нет. Все члены экипажа и пассажиры в удовлетворительном состоянии. Мы придерживаемся прежней траектории на орбите. Режим молчания сохраняется.  
– А циклон?  
– Движется в другое полушарие, однако скорость достаточно мала, – Фелиция замолчала, но всего на мгновение. – Предупреждая следующий вопрос: инсалар не выходили на связь.  
Йонге почесал живот, сполз на пол и с удовольствием ощутил, какой он теплый. Оглянувшись на капсулу, Йонге убедился, что спать ему точно не хочется.  
Хотелось есть.  
Несмотря на свежесть в голове, отдавать мысленные команды на подогрев воды Йонге не стал. В качестве одолжения здоровому образу жизни он собирался лично пройтись до камбуза и натруженными, суровыми и сильными руками заварить себе чай.

Проходя мимо кают-компании, он невольно покосился сквозь прозрачный пластик. В прежнем корпусе дверь была монолитной, но здесь Рудольф почему-то решил сделать больше "воздушного дизайна", как это обозначалось в его проекте.  
Благодаря дизайну прекрасно было видно, что каюта не пустует. Йонге остановился и почти прижался носом к пластику.  
Яут стоял спиной к нему и рассматривал гигантский экран. Йонге сощурился и с досадой оценил свои познания в яутском как по-прежнему нулевые. Помимо чужого языка, проекция была испещрена явственными формулами. Больше всего походило на генетическую карту.   
Отступив, Йонге двинулся дальше по коридору.   
И уже проходя мимо распределительной площадки, решительно свернул. Несмотря на трофейные черепа и барахло, владельцем каюты все-таки считался он, а значит, никто не мог помешать ему забрать заварное ситечко. С точки зрения полезности, ситечко приравнивалось к бунтам золотой проволоки, но по личной ценности означало ровно столько же, сколько пресловутая проволока для Рудольфа.

Дверь открылась бесшумно. Сделав два шага, Йонге остановился и мысленно выругался.  
Каюта была не его.  
Он готов был поклясться, что сворачивал к себе. Но чем дольше думал, тем больше образы в голове плыли и накладывались друг на друга. Его, Йонге Далине, каюта была дальше на несколько шагов. Но эта... эта тоже принадлежала ему. Он знал ее на ощупь, знал, что посередине пол слегка неровный, и уже три раза спотыкался...  
Йонге помахал перед носом ладонью. Синхронизацию им запилило на все двести процентов.   
Уже пятясь, он в последний раз скользнул взглядом по знакомым интерьерам и наткнулся на постель. Механик дрых без задних ног, выставив пятки из-под одеяла. Йонге на всякий случай сверился с таймером – по общекорабельному времени, рассчитанному на тридцать два часа, было утро. Время вершить великие дела. В условные девять Фелиция по старой памяти включала чайник без всякого участия экипажа.  
Долгих несколько секунд Йонге боролся с искушением. Рудольф обнимался с подушкой и на фоне белых простыней выглядел даже слегка загорелым.  
Яутское барахло просочилось и в эту каюту: детали брони висели на спинке кресла, на столе рядом с партийной кружкой "К пятидесятилетию ХССБ" возвышался явно раритетный кубок, а возле встроенного шкафа стоял огнестрел средних, по яутским меркам, габаритов. Казалось, яут вот-вот выйдет из санузла или вынырнет из-под кровати, где охотится на уборщиков.   
Всеми силами Сайнжа вторгался в личное пространство каждого члена экипажа.  
Ухмыляясь, Йонге сошелся с собой во мнении. Неслышно подошел к постели, уселся и самыми кончиками пальцев погладил Рудольфа по плечу. Механик не пошевелился. И после этого Йонге с чувством глубочайшей собственной правоты щелкнул его в затылок электричеством.  
Рудольф брыкнулся и глухо взвыл в подушку.  
– Доброе утро, экипаж! – ликующе сказал Йонге.  
– Далине-е!  
– Как дела? Не спишь?  
Рудольф лягнул воздух.  
– Я спал! Но ты топаешь, как Сайнжа!  
– Ври, ври больше, – Йонге снова потыкал его в затылок и тут же предусмотрительно отодвинулся подальше.  
Рудольф недовольно замычал и поднял палец, не отрываясь от подушки.  
– На моих часах еще четыре минуты до подъема!  
– Это отстающие часы. По моим давно пора вставать и бежать.  
– Мои часы отставать не могут. Они с Берлина.  
– Хорошо, – легко согласился Йонге. – Но пока ты тут возишься, четыре минуты уже прошли.  
– Отстань. Почти сутки я жил спокойно!  
– Заметь, товарищ Вебер, я бужу тебя вежливо. Можно сказать – интеллигентно. Не скачу под дверью как оголтелый охотник за черепами, не лью на тебя воду и не кричу: "Глянь, какая схема!"  
– Да-а, – пробормотал Рудольф, все еще не отрываясь от подушки. – Именно поэтому ты пилот, капитан и все такое. А я так, необразованное быдло.  
– Наконец-то признана справедливость, – торжественно сказал Йонге, поудобнее садясь на кровати.  
Рудольф опять замычал и перевернулся на спину, таща следом едва не половину постели. Зевая до хруста в челюсти, он потянулся всем телом и с размаху плюхнул ногу поперек колен Йонге.  
– Хрена с два, – сказал он. – Это была минута лжи. Я надеялся, что ты отстанешь.  
Йонге в который уже раз подумал, что после вторичной синхронизации личные границы размылись еще сильнее. Чуть раньше ему бы в жизни не пришла мысль трогать чьи-то чужие волосатые конечности.   
Хотя, особой волосатости за Рудольфом замечено не было. Йонге еще на Эйрике краем уха слышал, что Сайнжа пристает к механику с расспросами о природе людей. Особенно яута интересовало, почему Рудольф "гладкий как камень", а Йонге "порос мхами". Тогда Рудольф, заслышав такую формулировку, чуть не подавился от хохота. Йонге же страшно возмутился и поспешил уйти за пределы слышимости до того, как Рудольф придумает какое-нибудь дикое объяснение.   
В общем, шкура друга Рудольфа была гладкой.

– Ой, Далине-е...  
Йонге спохватился, что хрен знает сколько времени водит пальцами по не такой уж и волосатой ноге друга Рудольфа – от колена до щиколотки и обратно. Глубокомысленно кашлянув, он убрал руку. Рудольф вытянул ступню и пошевелил пальцами.  
– Я бы рассматривал это как крутой утренний массаж, – сказал он, – если бы не одно "но".  
– И какое же?  
– Мой утренний стояк.  
Йонге безмолвно прижал обе ладони к носу. Жест, подхваченный у Шеная, отлично выражал всю гамму чувств – от смущения до раскаяния.  
– Идите наружу, товарищ капитан, – протянул Рудольф. – Я скоро буду. М-м... минут пять.  
Каюту Йонге покидал, борясь со страшным желанием предложить руку помощи.

* * *

В неистовом стремлении угодить, Фелиция не только поставила чайник, но и самовольно созвала всех на чаепитие.  
Жаки, облаченный в высохшие, явственно поплывшие краской одеяния, притащил обоих защитников. Рудольф приволок дроида-уборщика и обозвал его чайным церемониймейстером, тут же похваставшись собственными талантами программирования. Сайнжа не привел никого, но занимал места за двоих, а то и за троих, если считать скрещенные длинные ноги.  
Кают-компания по-прежнему не отличалась богатой обстановкой, и неожиданную встречу пришлось проводить в туршских традициях: на полу, рассевшись в кружок.  
Мысленно и исключительно злобно матеря Фелицию, Йонге разделил чай на всех. Втайне он надеялся, что жаки откажутся, но все трое хором потянулись за посудой и с удовольствием утопили носовые щели в горячих испарениях. Сайнжа прицелился на самую большую чашку, но Йонге вовремя увел ее на свою сторону, и недовольно пощелкивающему навигатору пришлось довольствоваться одноразовым стандартным стаканом.

– Цитрон? – поинтересовался Рудольф, разбивая сосредоточенную тишину.  
Машинально принюхавшись – и правда пахло цитрусовыми – Йонге молча потыкал пальцем в Сайнжу. Продуктовые наборы входили в стандартный запас поставки. Яут отвлекся от мочения верхних клыков в чае и кивнул.  
– Секреты кулинарии.  
Рудольф булькнул и прищурился.  
– Однажды, помяни мое слово, он достанет поварской сертификат.  
Сайнжа молча распрямил ногу, вытянул и ткнул Рудольфа когтем в колено. Механик тут же попробовал устроить локоть на чужой ступне, и Сайнже пришлось ретироваться.   
Достойного развития темы на ум не шло, поэтому Йонге неопределенно кивнул и тоже сосредоточился на чае. Фелиция излучала глубокое удовлетворение, точно всю жизнь ее целью было именно собрать несколько разных рас и сыграть роль мажордома.

Жаки опрокинул в себя остатки питья, прищурил глаз, потряс перевернутой посудиной и наконец высунул длинный язык, тут же облизав им всю чашку изнутри. От неожиданности Йонге чуть не подавился и сумел сдержаться, только перестав дышать.  
– Итак, – сказал жаки, – совещание по вопросу проекта "Заселение" на Гезеген можно считать открытым?  
– Зачем я вообще проснулся? – пробормотал Йонге себе под нос.  
– Вам удалось получить доступ к оборудованию? – жаки неумолимо наставил палец на Рудольфа.  
Механик поставил чашку и мотнул головой.   
– А вы? – палец передвинулся в сторону Йонге. – Извлечение данных дало какие-нибудь результаты?  
– Да я еще...  
– Нет, – прервал Сайнжа.  
– Что это вдруг?  
– Я скопировал, – Сайнжа тоже поставил чашку на пол. – Весь твой архив искусственных знаний. Там нет личных меток тех, кто создавал их.  
– Что значит скопировал?  
– Попросил Фелис, – терпеливо объяснил Сайнжа.  
– Так вот что это была за карта! – догадался Йонге. – А вообще-то мог бы и подождать, все-таки это в моей голове было.  
Сайнжа пожал плечами.  
– Зачем? Я избавил тебя от лишней траты времени.  
– Вечер испортился, не успев начаться, – констатировал Рудольф.  
– Утро, – щепетильно поправил синерылый.  
– Это идиома, – отмахнулся Рудольф.  
– Хорошо. Что вы намерены предпринять?  
– Жерай, почему вы такой нудный? – почти простонал Йонге. – Дайте подумать!  
– Потому что! – неожиданно почти рявкнул жаки, стремительно вставая. Защитники, делящие остатки чая осторожными доливаниями из чайника, грозно посмотрели на первого пилота. – Пока я здесь сижу, меня могут сместить! Могут признать исчезнувшим без вести! Лишить всех статусов!  
– И вы гоняетесь за бессмысленными статусами? – удивился Сайнжа.  
Йонге тут же начал испытывать глубокую приязнь к жаки и его проблемам. Упорное отрицание людских проблем делало яута особенно отвратительным. Жаки на его фоне расцветал синим лотосом.   
Рудольф скривился и потер переносицу.   
– Давайте просто спустимся и посмотрим, – сказал он. – В смысле, спустимся на поверхность и нырнем к ним в гости.

Первым желанием Йонге было все запретить. Бросив полный надежды взгляд на яута, первый пилот с огорчением убедился: Сайнжа не спешил радостно кричать, что всех обдурил и на самом деле давно знает, кто виноват в мутациях юнусов.   
Опасения излишней растраты погружного оборудования меркли перед надвигающейся перспективой всю жизнь ждать удара от тех, кто создал оружие. Кто наверняка захочет избавиться от лучшего малого коммерческого экипажа по обе стороны Орионова пояса.  
– Ладно, – Йонге сжал кулак. – Если они там сварились, мы возьмем останки на борт, и я не пожалею всех связей, чтобы все-таки вытрясти из рыбьего филе правду.

Уже следуя за жаки по коридору, Йонге не мог избавиться от бьющего по синхрону ликования Рудольфа. Механик сдерживался, как мог, но возможность испытать оборудование захлестывала его восторгом.   
Жаки направлялся к грузовому отсеку, и, косясь на бредущих по бокам защитников, Йонге сделал мудрый вывод, что все оборудование растащено по местам, как и полагается по техдокументации.  
Защитники липли к нему даже в лифте, и он вновь с подозрением подумал, не возникло ли родственных свойств между ним и жаки посредством щупальца в голове. Изгнав вредную мысль, Йонге спешно запросил у искина прогноз погоды.   
Ждать не пришлось и секунды – Фелиция тут же нагрузила весь сектор зрения, развесив графики, а, помимо прогноза, еще выдала карту морского рельефа. Йонге сбился с шага от столь обильных данных.   
Они почти завершили оборот вокруг планеты, и до прежней точки оставалось всего три часа. Но даже без того отрезка, который скрывался в пока еще непройденной зоне, становилось ясно, что верхнее полушарие полностью занято подводным континентом. Глубина от двух до пяти метров – по меркам Фелиции, сущее мелководье.

Жаки остановился перед наглухо закрытым шлюзом. Рудольф вырвался вперед, одним взмахом нарисовал управляющий жест и нырнул в едва-едва приоткрывшуюся щель.   
– Не забудьте про акт вскрытия! – возопил жаки, устремляясь следом.  
Йонге специально притормозил, пропуская защитников, и с облегчением вздохнул, когда они не стали задерживаться.

Контейнеры стояли в первых рядах, как и полагалось по грузовым схемам. А еще стояла киберик. Небрежно прислоненная, с погашенным визором, не подающая признаков активности.  
– Хорошая модель, – прокомментировал Сайнжа. – Орудие пылающей смерти.  
Йонге недоуменно нахмурился, но возле контейнера успело запылать свое. Жаки отчаянно желал делать все по правилам, однако его щепетильность была чрезмерной даже для педантичного берлинца.  
– ...да не буду я подписи свидетелей брать!  
Переключившись на проблемы, связанные с погружением в неизведанные воды, Йонге рассеянно наблюдал, как Рудольф потрошит контейнер. Жаки капитулировал, отложил планшет, махнул защитникам, и все трое с неожиданным энтузиазмом включились в разбор деталей.   
Пропуская мимо ушей терминологическую мешанину, Йонге вызвал погодную сводку в верхний сектор дока. Огромная голограмма засветилась над головами присутствующих.  
Рудольф покосился вверх.  
Титаническая спираль тайфуна медленно сдвигалась к востоку. Пятидесятикилометровый глаз шторма давно успел пройти над местом погружения.  
– Это я называю невезением, – вздохнул Рудольф. – Было бы в тебе побольше упорядоченности, мы бы уложились часов в десять. Может, тогда и нырнули бы прямо в глаз. А теперь ждать придется, пока все хвосты не рассосутся.  
– Вы зря надеетесь на око змея, – проскрипел жаки. – Вероятно, вы не имеете достаточного опыта штормовых прохождений.  
Рудольф неопределенно замычал.  
– В этой зоне невозможна посадка, – жаки взмахнул подией. – Вам кажется, что все в порядке, даже нет ветра. Но там, внизу....  
Он многозначительно замолчал.  
– И что там внизу? – послушно поддержал разговор Йонге.  
– Смерть.  
Напарники переглянулись.  
– Да чего бы и не подождать, – деловито сказал Рудольф. – Пока вот оборудование проверим. Можем даже приводниться в сторонке, например. Попробовать экспериментальные нырки.  
– Я могу спуститься в глаз шторма, – заметил Сайнжа. – Моя природная мощь выше всяких механизмов.  
– Нет смысла, – твердо сказал Йонге.  
Яут заворчал, но спорить не стал.

Горячие башни, нагнетающие энергию в тайфун, протянулись до самых границ тропосферы.  
Рудольф оставил в покое разбор оборудования и всматривался в термограмму циклона, алчно шевеля пальцами. Йонге ухмыльнулся. Как и любой сложный процесс, ураган притягивал внимание механика с магнетической силой.   
– Интересно, мы можем на эту красоту что-нибудь распылить?  
Возможно, не будь у него напарника, Рудольф и впрямь ринулся бы исследовать глаз. Даже на термограмме выглядело впечатляюще: лиловая область пониженного давления, стена кипящих от энергии облаков и титанические красные башни.  
– Разбомбить, – подсказал Сайнжа.  
Жаки негодующе закурлыкал, однако перевод не возник. Йонге многозначительно откашлялся и помахал ладонью. Голограмма медленно начала таять. Рудольф вздохнул и взял в руки костюмы. Йонге сделал два шага и чуть наклонился.  
– Что ты примеряешь, одинаковые же?  
– Я не выбираю, я восхищаюсь достижениями современных...  
Киберик покачнулась и рухнула на пол.   
Йонге нервно хрустнул пальцами, ловя тут же брызнувшие искры. Сайнжа чуть повернул голову, вновь неуловимо напоминая глухого.   
Рудольф так и не завершил панегирик современным технологиям.  
– Брак сборки, – с неудовольствием сказал он.  
Не вставая, потянулся и схватил киберика за безвольно откинутую руку.  
Валькирия издала жуткий настроечный хрип.

Отдернувшись, Рудольф стремительно перекатился по решеткам. Жаки тоже отпрянул, а защитники наоборот – ринулись вперед и немедленно загородили хозяина тощими телами. Горький ядовитый запах брызнул по всему доку.  
Киберик вновь захрипела, содрогаясь. Перекатилась с бока на спину и задергала правой ногой. Упор стучал в решетки, пока не застрял. Киберик продолжала дергаться.  
Сайнжа медленно, почти со скукой вытащил из-за спины копье и знакомо тряхнул. Мгновенно удлинившееся оружие оказалось нацелено прямо на белую фигуру. Киберик перестала биться. Повернула голову. Визор неравномерно вспыхивал.  
– Собрал на нашу голову припадочную, – опомнился Йонге. – Это что? Закоротило?  
Рудольф подобрался, встал и осторожно шагнул к Валькирии. Присев, схватил ее за голову и силой заставил смотреть вверх.  
– Эй, инсалар, это вы? – негромко позвал он.  
Киберик окончательно перестала двигаться. Медленно подняла руку, один за другим согнула все пальцы, кроме указательного. Долгих несколько секунд водила им из стороны в сторону и наконец уверенно ткнула вниз.  
Адская горечь, щипавшая ноздри, усилилась. Йонге чихнул.  
– Жерай! Держите себя в плавниках, вы воняете!  
Жаки повернулся к нему и зашипел, сузив глаза.   
Сайнжа со стуком поставил копье на пятку древка.  
– Умансоо, хватит возиться и шевелите ногами. Я чую страх.  
– Я не настолько испугался, чтобы обосраться, – немедленно заметил Рудольф. – Товарищ Далине?  
– Иди нахрен!  
– Глупый юмор умансоо, – вздохнул Сайнжа. – Ее страх. Их.  
Для глупых умансоо он еще и ткнул пальцем в киберика.  
– Ага! – торжествующе вскинулся Йонге. – Значит, живые!  
Жаки неловко разогнул ноги и поднялся. Прихрамывая, подобрался ближе к киберику, всмотрелся в неподвижную часть лица и решительно кивнул.  
– В этом случае я приложу все усилия для установления истины.

Воспользовавшись паузой, Йонге потянулся за костюмом, встряхнул его и прикинул, как будет сидеть плотная ткань. Выходило, что совсем в облипку. Деловито закатав рукав формы, Йонге сунулся в теплую черную трубку. Волосы на предплечье тут же встали дыбом, и костюм с трудом натянулся едва на треть руки. Дергать Йонге не рискнул.  
– И что это? – возмутился первый пилот. – Кто размеры подбирал?  
– Бриться надо, – сообщил Рудольф. – На таких, как ты, не рассчитано.  
– Какие глупости, – немедленно встрял жаки. – К каждому костюму прилагается инструкция, и если следовать ей в полном объеме...  
Вытащив таблетку флэшки, Йонге перестал слушать занудное курлыканье, обратившись взором к указанной инструкции. Согласно ей костюм следовало надевать во влажном разогретом состоянии – при этом обещалось легкое растяжение ткани, оптимальное облегание и умная терморегулировка в дальнейшем.  
На мгновение Йонге представил, как поливает разложенный костюм кипятком из чайника.  
– Фелиция? Когда можно будет заходить на посадку?  
В ответном молчании искина хорошо слышалась укоризна. Вводных не хватало.  
– Поправка, необходима посадка по координатам предыдущей, при этом высота волны не должна оказывать существенного влияния на корпус.  
Укоризна тут же сменилась на одобрение. Искин помолчал еще несколько секунд.  
– Через два часа тридцать минут, первый пилот.  
Рудольф с негромким, но хорошо различимым стуком опустил голову киберика на пол.  
– Не рыпайся, – велел он. – Быстрее все равно не сядем. Ждите нас.  
Рука медленно опустилась, палец воткнулся в решетки и застрял.  
– Я могу высадиться раньше, – опять влез Сайнжа.  
Йонге не выдержал и развернулся к нему всем телом.  
– Слушай, великий охотник, мы уже поняли, как ты крут, особенно когда ты так стараешься это показать. Но – нет, капитанским словом я запрещаю прыжки с голой жопой сквозь ураган.  
– Мой доспех не предусматривает голой жопы, – с достоинством возразил Сайнжа.  
Рудольф захохотал в голос. Жаки присоединился, тонко щебеча. Йонге сжал губы, однако силы воли хватило ровно на пару секунд.

Яут громогласно фыркнул и подошел ближе. Вид у него был такой надменный, будто вокруг не смеются, а читают оду, посвященную великим деяниям Владеющего Копьем. Двумя пальцами подняв тонкую пленку костюма, Сайнжа внимательно посмотрел на просвет. Перехватил другой рукой и потянул. Йонге наблюдал, как яут старается не задевать материал когтями и одну за другой ставил мысленные галочки в мысленной же анкете, определяющей уровень вливания яута в людской социум.  
– Слишком тонкий, – резюмировал великий охотник. – Ненадежный.  
Рудольф многозначительно и угрожающе кашлянул.  
– Это наши-то технологии – и ненадежные?  
"Тс-с, – Йонге кинул на него быстрый взгляд. – Ты глянь, переживает!"  
"Не могу трезво оценивать, когда оскорбляют технологии".  
Йонге подтянул ноги поудобнее и поманил Сайнжу пальцем. Яут бросил костюм на пол и наклонился, выворачивая голову. Дредлоки свесились стеной упругих черных жил. Йонге потянулся и захватил в кулак сколько мог. Слегка потянул, вынуждая высокого инопланетчика наклониться еще ближе.  
– Не волнуйся за нас.  
– Я не волнуюсь. Я обеспокоен, что все время нужно учитывать вашу хрупкость, умансоо.  
– Это называется "переживать", – заметил Йонге.  
– Разумное поведение для ведущего, – квакнул со своего места жаки. – Забота о щупальцах триумвирата показывает степень ответственности.  
– Что-то такое, – проворчал яут.  
Рудольф неторопливо поднялся, обогнул обоих защитников и положил руку на узкое костлявое плечо. Синерылый вздрогнул и зашуршал балахоном.  
– А пойдемте-ка, уважаемый, я вас провожу. Мы тут сами разберемся.  
– Я не претендую на семейные консультации, – с вызовом проскрипел жаки. – Это просто замечание в беседе.  
– Конечно, конечно. Сами ногами двигать будете или на ручки?  
Жаки зашуршал еще громче. Вид у него был такой сосредоточенный, словно от раскладки оборок зависит контракт на десятилетние поставки оружия.  
Вспомнив о просранных контрактах, Йонге поморщился и разжал руку. Сайнжа выпрямился, покрутил головой и гулко вздохнул.  
– Чем мы займемся, умансоо?  
– Несите! – воинственно объявил жаки.  
Йонге осклабился.  
– Пожалуй, сейчас мы посмотрим, как товарищ Вебер носит инопланетян на руках.

* * *

Оставшиеся два часа Йонге посвятил ковырянию в извлеченных из памяти данных. В хаотичных обрывках не нашлось ничего полезного, кроме пары заметок об уникальных возможностях. Безусловно концепция вирусного заражения с преобразованием в нулевую среду заслуживала внимания в научных кругах, а еще большего внимания заслуживал принцип формирования разума в экстремальных перегруженных условиях. Только продавать все это было некому.   
Из упаднических размышлений его выдернул негромкий мелодичный сигнал – челнок наконец-то начал снижение. Йонге плюнул, свернул файл и задумался, куда его припрятать. Автоматически ковыряясь в архивах "Алебастра", он буквально споткнулся взглядом о странно знакомые названия.  
– Фелиция... А здесь есть копия архивов "Императора"?  
Искин удивленно пиликнул, но на базовом экране тут же закрутилась иконка сплошного поиска. Одна за другой, копии выстраивались в стройные ряды.  
Йонге поискал телеметрию механика, предсказуемо нашел в шестом генераторном отсеке и включил там громкую связь.  
– Эй!  
В ответ яростно выругались. По всему выходило, что механик от неожиданности либо уронил на себя что-нибудь, либо врезался. В пылу охватившего его рвения, Йонге даже не попытался извиниться.  
– Слышь, Руди, ты вроде на Лифанге ковырялся в чужом коде?  
– Не особо я там наковырял, – буркнул напарник. – А что?  
– Императорский общак, – торжественно сказал Йонге. – Архивы "Императора", бортовая бухгалтерия, раздел общих расходов, отчисления на пенсию.  
– Ничего не понял, – признался Рудольф. – Это про старость и маразм?  
Йонге с неудовольствием пощупал скулу, чувствуя, что опять краснеет.  
– Это распространенное явление, – наконец сказал он. – Для частников, особенно для таких... недружелюбных. Общий счет открывается на благотворительные фонды, и каждый туда сбрасывает, что хочет, главное закриптовать, чтоб приятели не сдернули. Пенсию себе собирают на почетную старость.  
– Да нам-то с этого что? Отстань! Я, между прочим, собираю нам средства передвижения.  
– Имеется программа добровольных отчислений, – оповестила Фелиция. – Вывожу.  
Экран расширился и Йонге удовлетворенно вытянул ноги.   
– Это бабло, – сказал он. – Чужое бабло.  
– Так-так? – мгновенно заинтересовался напарник.  
– Император накрылся, а архивы-то вот они. Понял? Копии! У нас, от "Алебастра"!  
– Ну? Что там?  
– Фонд защиты растений, – Йонге ухмыльнулся. – Некоммерческое добровольное объединение. Эй, Рудольф, спорим, что они защищают сельдерей?  
Рудольф пару секунд звякал и шуршал, а затем чуть правее экрана сформировалась голограмма. Голографический Рудольф в одной руке держал шлейф, а в другой – поплавок скутера.  
– Я тебе этот сельдерей в глотку запихаю, – пообещал он. – Че ты развел тут "Фауста"?  
– Кого-кого?  
Рудольф с презрением оглядел напарника.  
– "Фауст" – выдающееся классическое произведение, признанное памятником мировой литературы, – высокомерно разъяснил он. – В голове не укладывается, насколько необразованными могут быть некоторые.  
Йонге оглянулся, тщетно пытаясь найти подходящий тяжелый предмет, но все стояло монолитно. Куски пластика растащили уборщики, поэтому швырнуть в голограмму было нечем. Сунувшись в карман, Йонге нашел там пачку церебролина.  
Смиренно вздохнув, он перешел к делу.  
– Короче, у нас есть шанс пощипать чужой общак. Только надо ключ подобрать.  
Рудольф пожал плечами.  
– Проще простого.  
– А...  
– У нас есть хак-искин в рыбьей чешуе.   
Пока Йонге собирался с мыслями, напарник подмигнул и отключился.

Йонге раскинул руки и блаженно заулыбался. Делить шкуру неубитого тапаса не полагалось, но мысли сами скакали галопом. Кусок следовало отправить на личный счет в славном Таманском банке. Второй кусок – в Бундесбанк, уже для Рудольфа. Механик не слишком любил финансовые тонкости, поэтому еще во времена первых вылетов они решили, что заведовать финансовой частью будет Йонге. Если, конечно, речь шла не о покупке дорогостоящего оборудования для корабля. Тут Рудольф был вне конкуренции.  
Третий кусок Йонге уже подумывал отделить для навигатора, но затем решительно поставил на этом мысленный же крест. Сайнжа и без того обладал достаточным богатством, чтобы еще подкидывать ему на долгую жизнь. 

Дверь в рубку сдвинулась почти неслышно – Рудольф все же приложился к ремонту – но Йонге уловил и торопливо запихал все мысли о личном богатстве поглубже, а экран с копиями и архивом тут же свернул. Слишком громкие размышления неминуемо привлекали клыкастого гада.  
"Фелиция, дай мне уже биометрики, я хочу знать, как мы перекрываемся!"  
– Я пришел задать вопрос, – объявил Сайнжа.  
Йонге сцепил руки на животе.  
– Прекрасно. Я слушаю.  
– Мне нужно камбузное хранилище для монстров!  
Яут орал так, словно в случае отказа собирался порубить всех на салат.  
Йонге все-таки обернулся и поймал горящий взгляд желтых глаз.  
– Конечно, – вежливо сказал он. – Главное, не клади рядом с едой.  
"Перекрытие в пределах синхронизации, первый пилот".  
Сайнжа резко кивнул и прошествовал к области экранного просмотра. Упер руку в бедро и уставился на архивную муть. Дредлоки тяжело покачивались, доставая уже почти до поясницы. Йонге поймал себя на искреннем любовании чужой фигурой. Даже чертовы роговые выросты казались привлекательными. Сайнжа чуть обернулся.  
– Синтетический матриарх не может говорить, – обронил он. – Я думаю, инсалар в чрезвычайной ситуации.  
– У нас сплошная чрезвычайная ситуация, – философски откликнулся Йонге. – Например, я так и не нашел ничего путного об их производителе. И чувствую себя в безопасности, только пока мы сидим тут и не свиристим.  
– В каком диапазоне не нужно свиристеть?  
– Во всех, – наставительно сказал Йонге.  
– Я не свирищу ни в одном.  
Отважный первый пилот не удержался от смешка. Сайнжа довольно клекотнул, кося на него и поглаживая себя по дредлокам.  
– Не стоит так напрягаться, умансоо. Нужно открыто готовиться ко всему.  
Йонге уже хотел сказать, что открыто готов к наихудшим вариантам, однако вновь зашуршавшая дверь отвлекла внимание.  
Бросив быстрый взгляд, Йонге тут же заморгал, а потом еще и зажмурился на пару секунд.  
Открыв глаза, он вновь испытал удивительное головокружительное чувство.  
Голова Рудольфа плыла к нему по воздуху. Йонге открыл рот. Голова приблизилась еще немного, и облегчение пополам с пониманием наконец-то добрались до мозга. Голова никуда не пропала, но теперь Йонге видел черный водолазный костюм. Настолько черный, что в глухой тьме пропадал свет. Привычные изгибы человеческого тела сгладились, провалились сами в себя и образовали плоский силуэт. Взгляд не мог зацепиться, скользил по контуру и едва не расплывался.  
– Ну как? – хвастливо поинтересовался напарник.  
– Жутковато.  
– Гадость, – Сайнжа выражался куда прямее. – Я даже не вижу твой тепловой рисунок, умансоо. От тебя осталась одна голова!   
Рудольф пригладил волосы.  
– А вот как я капюшон надену, то вообще отлично будет!  
Сайнжа зашипел и раззявил клыки.   
– Твоя шкура в душевой, – Рудольф прошествовал мимо, и Йонге опять усиленно всмотрелся. Миг перехода из фронтального вида в профильный был невыносим. – Давай быстрее, пока мы не сели.  
Йонге поднялся и послушно направился к выходу.  
Уже у самой двери он обернулся. Сайнжа держал механика за плечо и сосредоточенно тыкал согнутым пальцем в грудь. Иллюзия, что рука вот-вот провалится в черноту, была настолько сильной, что Йонге заторопился на выход вдвое быстрее.

* * *

Нагретый кипятком костюм лип к заднице. Йонге пробовал усесться и так, и эдак, но горячая пленка все равно давала о себе знать. В конечном итоге он вскочил на ноги и прошелся до самого поднятого пандуса. "Фелицию" почти не раскачивало, но все равно приходилось балансировать.  
Рудольф мерзких вопросов не задавал, поскольку все его внимание было направлено на скутеры. Модульные версии подходили и для надводного, и для подводного использования. После пересборки они больше походили на поплавки с рулями управления.   
Переступив с ноги на ногу, Йонге почесал задницу и уставился на яута. Тот паковался обстоятельно – его костюм выглядел в полтора десятка раз внушительнее и тяжелее, чем черная пленка. Даже с учетом баллончика с гелиоксом, закрепленного между лопаток.  
Йонге обернулся к напарнику.  
– А почему запасных баллонов нет?  
Рудольф неопределенно фыркнул.  
– Ты что, экономишь?  
– Да иди ты...  
– Жмот.  
Рудольф с грохотом поставил скутер на ребро.  
– Потому что он вообще не предусмотрен! Это гелиокс! Его не таскают кассетами.  
Йонге поднял с пола второй баллончик, любовно погладил и сунул в поясное крепление.

Погрязший в конспектировании, жаки своим присутствием док не почтил, но отправил защитника. К счастью, защитники или не умели разговаривать, или не обладали достаточным любопытством. Синерылый просто стоял возле самой двери, не шевелясь – почти как киберик.   
Валькирию Рудольф предусмотрительно запер в одной из грузовых ниш.

– Посадка через сорок секунд, – прошелестела Фелиция. – Всем членам экипажа и пассажирам рекомендуется держаться за поручни во избежание травм.  
– Мы что, падаем? – поинтересовался со своего места Рудольф.  
– Мы подозреваем, что на отмель нанесло кучу говна.  
– С тобой все время какое-то говно, – сварливо сказал механик.  
Йонге подобрал обертку от гелиокса, сиротливо катавшуюся под ногами, скомкал и прицельно пульнул. Сайнжа закончил с креплениями ласт, выпрямился и пошлепал на месте.   
– Главное, чтобы в вашем говне была вода, умансоо.  
Под полом загудело, Фелиция сыграла посадочную мелодию – и тут же под ногами вздрогнуло. Гулкий скрежет распрямляющихся опор прокатился по всему доку, челнок вздрогнул еще раз и замер. Йонге потопал, чувствуя перекошенность. С легким скрежетом "Фелиция" выправилась.   
– Анализ атмосферы? – уточнил Йонге.  
– Неизменен, первый пилот. Влажность – девяносто пять процентов, рекомендуется надеть маски.  
Сайнжа быстро закрепил дыхательные трубки. Йонге подтянул "намордник", опустил маску и сделал глубокий вдох. В легкие хлынула морозная свежесть с запахом цитрона.   
Пленка на заднице подумала и наконец-то отклеилась.

Пандус запасного выхода опустился – и даже сквозь костюм тут же нахлынула влажность. Липкая и душная – обняла все тело, сдавила голову. Сайнжа глухо и недовольно заворчал и первым двинулся к выходу. Ласты громко шлепали, на ходу яут размахивал руками и высоко задирал колени. Йонге хмыкнул, тут же слегка поперхнулся и сосредоточился. В ухе щелкнуло.  
"Я твой скутер тащить не буду".  
Передача звучала тихо, но четко. Йонге развернулся, увидел, что Рудольф все-таки тащит оба агрегата, и поспешил на помощь.  
"Сначала покружим под поверхностью, – сказал Рудольф. – Приноровимся, проверим, у кого вестибулярка слабая".  
"Во что ты меня втравливаешь, а?"  
"Глубинный наркоз, потеря ориентации и прочие занимательные вещи!"  
"А положительные моменты будут?"  
"В любой ситуации – выдыхай. Куда пузырьки пойдут, там и поверхность".

На самом пороге пандуса Йонге чуть не споткнулся о собственные ласты, выровнялся в последний миг и вскинул взгляд. Удивленный присвист вырвался сам собой и тут же сдох в маске. Не выдержав, Йонге даже поставил скутер на ребро.  
Остров уцелел, хотя и лишился изрядной доли величия. Монументальная гора превратилась в потрепанный сноп, украшенный торчащими клочьями.   
Часть щупалец шарила по воде, и Йонге увидел, как медленными, неуклюжими движениями они пригребают расшвырянные клочья растительности. Подтаскивая их к себе, остров утягивал добычу вниз. Пара минут – и щупальце снова появлялось на поверхности.  
Йонге оттянул маску и потыкал напарника в бок.  
– Глянь!  
Рудольф мотнул головой, но затем все-таки вытянул шею и пригляделся.  
– Кормится, – уверенно сказал он. – Как это... фитоканнибализм?  
– Как бы оно нашу рыбу не заканниба... тьфу, не сожрало.  
– Не сожрет. А вон и платформы... Смотри, работают! – в голосе Рудольфа слышалось чистое восхищение. – Ты глянь, они шторм пережили, и хоть бы хны!

Сайнжа, сидевший на самом краю погрузившегося в воду пандуса, оттолкнулся обеими руками и шумно ушел под поверхность.  
Вернув маску на место, Йонге решительно устремился следом. Пандус скользил под ластами, и Йонге все ускорял шаг. Последние полтора метра он буквально пробежал. Толкнул скутер вперед, и сам шлепнулся в воду животом с размаху.  
Мгновенное неприятное чувство проваливания охватило до кончиков пальцев: соленая, но перенасыщенная кислородом вода охотно утягивала в глубину. В два мощных гребка добравшись до скутера, Йонге лег грудью на "подушку" и покрепче вцепился в руль.  
"Не трусь, не утонешь!"  
Отвечать Йонге не стал, сосредоточившись на попытках разглядеть что-нибудь внизу. В воде висели тонны мусора. Будь костюмы и фильтры не столь совершенными, Йонге категорически запретил бы все погружения. Пока же оставалось волноваться только за яута. Гораздо более тяжелый, тот уже скрылся в мрачной глубине. Йонге опустил лицо в воду, пытаясь рассмотреть хотя бы отсвет фонаря, но не преуспел.   
"На поясе управление, пощелкай", – велел Рудольф.  
Повторив указания, Йонге почувствовал, как опять проваливается. Скутер просел, затем встал дыбом, и первый пилот яростно вцепился в рукояти. Катушки работали как стабилизаторы, только слабее в приличествующие миллионы раз.  
Браслет на запястье успокоительно подмигивал. С трудом решившись оторвать руку от руля, Йонге осторожно ткнул в иконку, и на стекле маски тут же отобразилась чертова куча данных. Отбросив лишнее, Йонге сосредоточился на показателях глубины. Метр, два, три...   
"Уши!" – предупредил напарник.

Автоматически продув уши, Йонге задышал ровно по учебнику. Перепады давления в шлюзах при стыковке были делом обычным, и погружная продувка ничуть не отличалась от обычной.  
Десять метров.  
Движение прекратилось. В маске подрагивала голубая линия принудительной остановки. Муть успела чуть рассеяться, а Фелиция исправно подкручивала зрение, поэтому видимое пространство вокруг медленно и торжественно расширялось.   
Рудольф поравнялся с ним и толкнул в плечо. Повернувшись, Йонге заметил свет в глубине. Работая ластами, развернулся окончательно, и чуть не забыл, как правильно дышать.  
Маяки, ушедшие глубоко в грунт, по-прежнему работали – и катушки тоже. На все двести метров вглубь уходили светящиеся голубые столбы.  
"Охренеть. Да это, считай, охранный контур! А проволока моя где?"  
Рудольф бултыхнул ластами, и его скутер рванул с места. Йонге повторил бултыхание, спохватился и переключился на рулевое управление.  
Скутер тащил его с удивительной силой, и это очень сильно отличалось от увеселительных заплывов на Эйрике. К моменту достижения столбов Йонге готов был признать, что порядком вспотел. Хотя, не стоило исключать нагрев воды от чудовищного количества энергии.   
Скосив взгляд на показатели, Йонге с сожалением убедился, что все-таки запыхался лично он. Фелиция не регистрировала кипячения.  
"Видишь кого-нибудь?"  
"Глухо".  
"Тогда ныряем".  
"Да погоди ты!"  
Рудольф недовольно дернул ногой, но Йонге не отпускал пойманный ласт.  
"Во-первых, на двести метров не пущу. Во-вторых, между восемью генераторами – тем более. Лучше я сам тебя удавлю".  
Рудольф придушенно заворчал и яростно булькнул. Йонге показалось, что это должно было выглядеть как рычание, но давление и закладывающие уши помешали напарнику выступить во всем блеске.  
"Ладно. Поворачивай наверх, и попробуем вырубить. Эй!"  
Продолжая мертвой хваткой держать скользкий черный ласт, Йонге одной рукой направил скутер к поверхности.  
Давать напарнику шанс на побег он не собирался.

Широкие, по сравнению с энергетическими стержнями, платформы позволяли подобраться вплотную. На одной уже восседал Сайнжа, бесстрашно болтающий ногами над голубым сиянием. Поднятая маска козырьком закрывала глаза.  
– Вы изыскали что-нибудь, умансоо?  
От платформ до корабля было всего ничего, поэтому глейтерная связь работала, но все-таки местная атмосфера выдавала коленца.  
Йонге опасливо покосился на сияние в воде и оттянул маску.  
– Не особо... кха!  
– Он меня притеснял и тиранил, – громко сообщил Рудольф.  
Сайнжа склонил голову и озадаченно щелкнул.  
– Покорение народов?  
– Это юмор!  
Болтая ластами, Йонге все-таки приблизился к платформе. Рудольф подрулил с другой стороны. Видно было, что ему тоже неуютно, когда под ногами клокочет столько энергии.   
Сайнжа подался назад, нашарил что-то за корпусом катушки и резко дернул. Раздался громкий неприятный хруст.  
– Мои катушки! – почти взвыл Рудольф. – Ты не охренел?  
Сайнжа дернул еще раз и с усилием вытащил добычу.  
– Не все пережили, – констатировал он.  
Половина Валькирии болталась на вытянутой руке. Вторую руку Йонге не мог рассмотреть – она вплавилась куда-то в корпус. С головы полностью сползла синтетическая оболочка, визор пропал, и металлический череп пялился пустыми сокетами вверх и в сторону.  
Йонге облизнул саднящие от соли губы и смачно сплюнул.

Рудольф карабкался на платформу. Скутер плясал под ним, вынуждая механика барахтаться и хвататься за все подряд. В конце концов своенравная машинка выскользнула, и Рудольф повис животом на самом краю платформы. Взбил ластами воду, надсадно матюгнулся и втащил себя целиком.   
Йонге догнал отплывший скутер, накинул петлю и неторопливо поволок обратно. Добравшись до платформы, в первую очередь зацепился за монтировочный уголок, и только потом тоже отправился покорять вершины.  
– С другой стороны, – неожиданно сказал Сайнжа.  
Йонге инстинктивно попробовал заглянуть на другую сторону платформы, но, болтаясь плохо уваренной сосиской из хлореллы, ничего не разглядел.  
– С другой стороны есть и целые механизмы, – переиначил Сайнжа.  
Вскарабкавшись на скользкий пластик, Йонге решительно шагнул к катушке, однако яут поймал его за ногу.  
– Там.  
Йонге прищурился, на мгновение голова закружилась – Фелиция вновь ринулась помогать, достраивая дальнозоркость – и разглядел притулившийся на верхушке соседнего маяка аппарат. Длинные ножки вцепились в обшивку, планерные крылья торчали пучками направляющих, обмотанных рваной изоляцией.  
– "Колибри", – удивленно сказал Йонге. – Матка боска, клянусь, это наш "Колибри"!  
Хватанув слишком много соленого воздуха, он тут же закашлялся и поднял маску.  
– Да хоть двадцать "Колибри", – в сердцах сказал Рудольф. – Не могу доковыряться! И вся эта божья механика забивает частоты напрочь.  
Сайнжа бросил киберика и сдвинулся к краю платформы. Йонге протянул руку и схватил великого охотника за дредлоки. Вышло это настолько автоматически, что опомнился он, только услышав негодующее ворчание.  
– Страховка, – объяснил он и покрепче сжал кулак. – Вдруг сейчас товарищ Вебер что-то не так повернет...  
– Эй!  
– ...И у нас все внизу окончательно вскипятится. Как мы будем отчитываться перед жаки за утрату номенклатурной единицы экипажа?  
Сайнжа запрокинул голову, пару секунд внимательно смотрел на Йонге, а потом фыркнул и раззявил влажную ухмыляющуюся пасть.  
– Не понял большую часть словопостроений. Понял сердечное волнение.  
– Так, втяните ноги и затаите дыхание, – велел Рудольф.  
Йонге схватил яута за плечи и изо всех сил дернул. С удивленным утробным бульканьем Сайнжа опрокинулся на спину, врезался краем черепа под дых первого пилота и вышиб из того дух. Йонге успел заметить, как в воздухе мелькнули широкие ласты, а затем прямо под водой раздался такой грохот, словно лопнуло морское дно.  
Платформа взлетела на воздух. Секундное ощущение тошноты – и потерявшая надежность опора вновь грянулась о поверхность.   
Инстинктивно выкатившись, чтобы не угодить под яута, Йонге выбросил руку, хватаясь за край платформы. И не успел.  
Бухнувшись в воду, он мгновенно провалился на глубину своего роста под тревожное пиликанье в ушах. Инстинктивно задержал дыхание, спохватился, немедленно вдохнул, схватился за заболевшие уши, кувыркнулся через голову...  
Он опускался слишком быстро. Сжало грудь, голова закружилась.

Браслет вновь пиликнул, и маску заволокло деликатной подсветкой нейтральной плавучести. Перевернувшись пару раз, Йонге вспомнил про пузырьки и выдохнул.   
Все-таки он смотрел вверх. Беспомощность и паника схлынули. Стало ясно: платформа сверху, океанические глубины снизу, сам отважный первый пилот завис в нейтральной зоне и чуть не обделался с перепугу прямо в достижения высоких технологий.  
Осторожно пощупав шею – мышцы болели – Йонге сосредоточился и поболтал ногами. Виски все еще ломило, но тревожных сигналов не поступало. Его вновь перевернуло, слегка опустило, и только после этого он вспомнил о микрокатушке.   
Быстро нащупав нужные кнопки на поясе, он переключился на сверхплавучесть. В ушах вновь недовольно пиликнуло, в прозрачном пластике маски побежал текст: "Бароостановка – три минуты".  
"Йонге! Ты живой?"  
Вопль напарника ввинтился прямиком в среднее ухо. Йонге опять схватился за голову и зашарил по окантовке маски, пытаясь найти регулятор громкости.  
– Тише! – наконец, крикнул он сам. – Уши мои!  
"Фу, блин, мать твою!"  
– Твою, именно твою, ты че там нажал? Я чуть не утоп!  
Приступ невероятного облегчения накатил так, что Йонге едва не булькнул еще раз. Следом буйно и неконтролируемо накатил стыд, перемешался с раскаянием – и погас, задавленный чужой силой воли.  
"Это... Ладно, извини, Scheisse, тут какая-то хрень накрутилась, они неуправляемые почти. Я не хотел! Теперь одна отключилась, и нас вообще сносит".  
Йонге неистово зашевелил ластами, однако костюм немедленно потяжелел. Бдительная техника не давала эмоциям пересилить и способствовать превращению живого человека во всплывший и лопнувший томат.  
– Так слезайте отсюда и шуруйте на "Фелицию", – приказал он. – Мне тут еще две минуты болтаться, чтоб нормально всплыть. Унесет вас нахрен...  
Что-то мягко толкнуло его снизу. Йонге бросил взгляд в сине-зеленую пропасть.   
– Бля!  
"Йонге?!"  
Вытянутое тело скользнуло под ногами. Развернулось, заходя на круг, и все существо Йонге возопило, инстинкты заголосили разом. Он поджал ноги.  
– Матка боска!  
Глухой звук сверху заставил его вздернуть голову. Шея и голова немедленно отозвались болью. Даже в глазах на мгновение помутилось. Но Йонге все равно увидел, как невероятно черный, прорезанный в шкуре океана силуэт быстро спускается к нему.   
Под ногами снова прошло движение. Йонге почти панически метнул взгляд вниз. Существо неумолимо поднималось к нему, легко преодолевая толщу воды, протягивая навстречу... – на секунду первому пилоту болезненно показалось, что у него едет крыша.   
От слишком резкого погружения начались галлюцинации. В конце концов, он мог действительно захлебнуться, и сейчас переживал предсмертное видение. Существо протянуло длинную сухопарую руку. Йонге зацепился взглядом за шесть пальцев – самый длинный средний, чуть ли не с четырьмя суставами – и почти со всхлипом вздохнул. Грудь кольнуло, запах цитрона стал невыносимым.   
Черный силуэт мелькнул сбоку. Йонге выбросил руку и схватил Рудольфа за локоть. Движущая сила дернула его в сторону, однако костюм проявил лучшие качества и вниз хозяина так и не пустил. Вода резко взбурлила. Рука соскользнула. Существо испуганно метнулось в сторону, взмахнув гигантским вуалеподобным хвостом.  
– Стой, это инсалар!  
Рудольф почти перекувыркнулся, суматошно загребая ластами. Йонге отчаянно попробовал спуститься, едва-едва дотянулся кончиками пальцев до ласта – поймал и изо всех сил потянул на себя.  
"Arschloch!"  
Рассекатель тускло мелькнул едва не перед самыми глазами. Колено напарника врезалось в бок, Йонге охнул и разжал хватку.  
"Какой еще инсалар, твою мать?"  
– Смотри, у него руки!  
Йонге вновь дотянулся до напарника и схватил за плечи. Насильно развернул и ткнул в маневрирующее существо. Длинный узкий корпус, руки, огромный хвост, плоская морда с подвижным хоботком – взгляд выхватывал отдельные детали. Рассеянное освещение мешало сложить их в цельную картину, и инсалар казался зыбким ускользающим видением.  
Йонге крепко сжал Рудольфа за запястье. Движение прекратилось, оба зависли на глубине. "Девятнадцать метров" – показывали цифры на маске.  
– Убери нож.  
Невнятно и злобно хрипя, Рудольф резко повесил рассекатель на пояс.  
"В следующий раз – сам выкручивайся!"  
– Ну извини, – миролюбиво откликнулся Йонге.  
И помахал инсалар, делая призывные жесты. Вуалехвостый опасливо парил на почтительном расстоянии.  
– Ты его перепугал.  
"А вот интересно, как они до рук сумели доэволюционировать? Вроде, у Сайнжи только животные образцы были?"  
Йонге рассеянно кивнул. Мысль издевательски маячила на самом краю сознания, грозя вот-вот сорваться и уйти в свободный полет. Он нахмурился, сосредоточился – и поймал.  
– Так от тебя же, – усмехнулся он. – Нефиг было за аквариум хвататься. Я предупреждал.  
Рудольф расправил плечи.  
"Что ж, тогда я с гордостью смогу всем говорить, что стал родоначальником целой расы!"  
Йонге насмешливо прищурился и вновь помахал.  
"Из тебя бы руки точно не получились, – уверенно продолжил Рудольф. – Все-таки генетически я стою повыше".  
– Генетически ты, как и я, изрядно попорчен яутской ДНК, – парировал Йонге.  
Инсалар решился. Хвост медленно взмыл, толкая существо вперед на добрых несколько метров. Обтянутые зеленоватой кожей ребра вздымались и опадали, и в такт им раздувались жаберные мешки – словно инсалар обиженно надувал щеки.   
– Как бы с ним поговорить, – озадачился Йонге.  
Инсалар снова вытянул руку, предусмотрительно не приближаясь больше чем на полметра. Йонге поболтал ногами, утягивая следом Рудольфа. Тоже подался вперед.  
Вытянутые пальцы, упакованные в черную пленку, коснулись длинных, хрупких с виду отростков. Инсалар отдернул руку, но почти сразу вернул обратно. Рудольф громко фыркнул и решительно протянул руку. Инсалар неуверенно вытянул палец. Механик немедленно сгреб длиннопалую ладонь и потряс, насколько пускала вода.  
Инсалар лихорадочно ударил хвостом, и обоих людей протащило следом. Йонге увидел, как на фоне сияющих голубых столбов из глубины поднимаются еще несколько силуэтов. Инсалар двигались быстро и плавно, и среди этих движений Йонге чувствовал себя чужим. Вторгшимся непрошенным гостем. Может, даже добычей.  
"Да, передатчик не помешал бы".  
Рудольф разжал рукопожатие и сделал несколько невнятных жестов. Инсалар повернулся боком. Внимательный черный глаз двигался, явно всматриваясь в жесты, но вытянутая морда приняла совершенно озадаченное выражение.  
– Даже я тебя не понимаю, – заметил Йонге.  
"Ограниченные типы! – Рудольф высвободился из хватки и отплыл в сторону. – Хотя у нас есть еще киберик, плохо говорящий. И почти дохлый атмосферник-транзит. Выводы?"  
– Надо больше "Колибри"?  
"Точно".  
Рудольф развернулся, подгреб и снова оказался лицом к инсалар. Один так и держался впереди, двое почтительно шевелили раскидистыми хвостами на расстоянии. Еще несколько кружили метров на пять глубже. Рудольф помахал обеими руками. В воде движения получались плавными, почти гипнотическими. Последовательно указав на себя и на напарника, Рудольф изобразил, как они уплывают. Ткнул в инсалар и нарисовал круг. Потом попробовал изобразить, как надевает вьювер для переговоров.   
До сих пор внимательно наблюдавший инсалар шарахнулся в сторону. Державшиеся в отдалении товарищи дружно ринулись врассыпную. Йонге озадаченно проводил их взглядом.  
– Может, ты им изобразил поджаривание мозга?  
"Да хрен их поймет. Сайнжа бы сейчас не помешал со своими мозгами".  
– А где он?  
"Откуда я знаю? Прыгал быстрее, чем смотрел по сторонам".

Первый инсалар повернулся на месте вокруг оси и ринулся вперед, расставив руки. Несмотря на хрупкость, был он прилично крупнее юнуса. Раскинутые тонкие руки обхватили обоих, и инсалар устремился вверх.  
В ушах отчаянно запищало. Глубина успела измениться с девятнадцати до двенадцати метров, и костюм сам собой сдавил грудь, выжимая лишний воздух. Йонге вцепился в запястье инсалар. Сердитый писк в ушах и резко возросшая тяжесть в ногах напугали едва не больше, чем невозможность толком вдохнуть. Тут же на маске вновь вспыхнул сигнал принудительной остановки.  
Инсалар прилагал все больше усилий, и в ответ микрокатушка точно так же повышала сопротивление. Йонге ударил в плечо инсалар. Вытянутая башка повернулась, черный глаз мигнул, и Йонге отчаянно полоснул себя по горлу.  
Инсалар открыл узкую пасть.  
В первую очередь Йонге увидел зубы.  
Потом он услышал высокий, пронзительный звук, отдающийся в костях черепа. На стекле маски заплясали кривые неопознанного сигнала. Вдоль позвоночника стрельнули искры. Йонге вспомнил брошенное кибериком упоминание про использование электричества.  
– Нет! – он вытянул руку. – Не понимаю! Прекрати!  
Скачок напряжения был таким резким, что Йонге выгнуло назад. Рудольф приглушенно взвыл. Запах цитрона вновь усилился, почти до одури – гелиокс полностью заменил обычный кислород. Йонге выдохнул, и обнаружил, что голос у него жутко писклявый.  
Помехи в маске не исчезали, но теперь казалось, что в кривых линиях угадываются какие-то символы. Головная боль спустилась на скулы и нос – из-за нее Йонге никак не мог сосредоточиться.  
"Блин, ты видишь?"  
Несмотря на боль, Йонге чуть не засмеялся – Рудольф тоже пищал.   
– Ха... Ух... Помехи?  
"Господи, ну и... Тьфу... Бля! Ладно – это же техноязык!"  
Все еще пытаясь отпихнуть цепкую руку инсалар, Йонге попытался сосредоточиться.  
"Unl...k…alert... evol...io…release_2".  
Голубое свечение под ногами на мгновение померкло. Инсалар дернулся вверх – и снова спасовал перед упорством охранного компьютера. Но теперь уже Йонге захотелось оказаться как можно выше. А сквозь помехи неумолимо просвечивало время стоянки: минута и сорок секунд.  
Что-то огромное быстро поднималось из глубины.  
"Э? – изумился Рудольф. – Ты видишь? Это еще один?"  
– Это...  
Инсалар вновь беззвучно завопил, вздымая хвост выше собственной головы.  
Помехи взвились пиками и сложились в дрожащие буквы.  
"/Orca.kill".  
– Это их монстр!

Молча и страшно, огромная туша взмыла к ним, раскрылась нелепым розовым провалом, окаймленным сверкающей острой белизной, и сомкнулась вновь.  
Йонге рванулся вверх.   
"А-а-а!"  
Писклявый комический вопль впился не в нутро – в самую душу. Вонзился ржавыми крючьями и рванул так, что брызнуло. 

Йонге сам не помнил, как и когда развернулся, но сейчас он шел вниз: на прозрачном стеклопластике отматывались цифры, и пленка сдавливала мышцы все туже, а следом повсюду впивались иголочки инъекций. В локтях, коленях, запястьях, на загривке, под челюстями.  
Двадцать метров. Двадцать пять. Тридцать.  
Слева по маске шла стена текста, в котором Йонге не успевал и не хотел разбираться. Химия, заливаемая в кровь ради безопасного всплытия, могла угробить его – но он торопился вниз, и ему некогда было думать.  
В задыхающемся сипении, долетающем сквозь бесстрастную цифровую передачу, Рудольф все еще был живой. В голубом свечении расплывалась розовая муть. Йонге стиснул зубы и рванул еще быстрее.   
Он видел, что тварь, выбравшаяся из погасшего охранного контура, тащит его напарника вниз. И отступать не собирался.  
Холод сжимал кончики пальцев, и Йонге казалось, что он тянется сквозь лед. 

Пятьдесят три. Пятьдесят семь. Шестьдесят.  
Йонге схватился за длинный, изогнутый носовой вырост. У твари был огромный круглый глаз. Уязвимое место. Тварь вильнула, уходя в глубокий океанский сумрак. Едва не отцепившись, Йонге замахнулся и, преодолевая сопротивление воды, ударил. Пальцы вошли в мягкое, пробили стекловидную массу, и глаз брызнул черным. Йонге костями услышал беззвучный рев ярости.   
Тварь резко мотнулась, изогнулась, беря обратный курс к световым столбам, и рванулась вверх. Маску залило красным светом. Тупая боль раскатилась по каждой косточке. Пробуравила легкие, разрывая их дыхательной смесью. Ударила по ушам. Катушка сработала вновь.  
"Йо-онге... Мне... воздух..."  
– Подожди!  
Тварь билась и извивалась. Беззвучно скалясь, Йонге пробивался дальше, рыл себе ход в живой плоти и кровяных сосудах, а глубоко в голове, где-то там, где хранились сложные расчеты космических маршрутов, спокойно записалось, что для такого огромного тела нервная проводимость сделана – сконструирована! – на безупречно высоком уровне.  
Он нащупал что-то упругое и туго скрученное. Вцепился скрюченными от боли пальцами и наконец-то, впервые за чертову уйму времени позволил электричеству пронзить себя насквозь.  
"М-ма-а!"  
В чужом крике, полном отчаяния и боли, ему послышалось, что издыхающая тварь все-таки перекусила его напарника пополам.  
В собственной маске бултыхалась кровь, и становилось ее все больше.  
– Руди?

Тишина, тишина, тишина.  
Тварь больше не дергалась. Но они по-прежнему падали. Йонге бултыхнул ногами, ударил свободной рукой по поясу – и ничего не произошло. Падение ускорялось.  
Восемьдесят метров. Восемьдесят два. Восемьдесят четыре.  
Йонге закрыл глаза. В багровой пульсации, наполнявшей голову, еле заметно, прерываясь, дрожала тонкая ниточка синхронизации, соединяющая с поверхностью.  
Бесполезная, не передающая ни команды искину, ни внятные слова.  
Он набрал воздуха в грудь. Ребра заскрипели. Резко выдохнул.  
Девяносто один.  
"Са-айнжа-а!"

* * *

Рядом колыхался зеленый веер.  
Сквозь красные разводы и оранжевые сполохи Йонге не мог рассмотреть, что это за веер и почему он так настойчиво маячит в поле зрения. Зачем нагоняет столько холода.  
Справа мигали цифры. Йонге долго-долго смотрел на них. Наконец в настойчивом мигании начала прослеживаться логика. Одна цифра, еще одна и еще одна. Складывающиеся в число.  
Сто двенадцать.  
Они больше не двигались.

Веер превратился в инсалар. Казалось, на периферии мелькают еще несколько, но голова не поворачивалась. Шею стянуло тугой болью. Не двигались плечи, еле-еле хватало сил, чтобы дышать. Ноги словно отрезало по пояс.  
Инсалар исчез, нырнув под застывшую тушу. Мгновение спустя вновь выскользнул и приблизился вплотную. Йонге попробовал вытянуть руку. Пространство задрожало. По стеклу поползла каша из символов.  
"Unpack... Extr... Object --> Up . . . ?"  
То ли мерещившиеся, то ли взаправдашние слова Йонге не понимал.  
Инсалар свел руки и резко раздвинул, словно разрывал что-то. Ткнул вниз.  
– Нет! – гелиоксовый писк Йонге и сам не слышал. – Нельзя открывать пасть!  
Вопросительные кривые заполнили маску. Йонге с трудом чиркнул себя по локтю и сделал волнообразное движение рукой.  
– Он умрет от кровопотери!  
Инсалар не могли его услышать, но Йонге все равно говорил. Не мог молчать, хотя и надо было придержать расход. Потому что в толще пластика, кроме застывших цифр метража, стояли еще две: гелиокс – 1,2%.  
Инсалар скользнул к нему, почти ложась тощими ребрами на корпус монстра. Потянулся и мягко обхватил Йонге за голову. Уткнул хоботок прямо в маску. Сквозь тошноту и резь Йонге почувствовал вибрацию и изо всех сил разлепил смыкающиеся глаза.  
" Esc --> evo.reload --> pullreq 1.01. Тогда – до свиданья!"

Текст вновь расплылся в кривые. Мутное отчаяние еще не успело превратиться в ненависть, как инсалар отдернул голову и повернул боком. Перед лицом Йонге оказалась длинная морда и закрытый пленочкой глаз.   
Глаз выпучился, выкатился и лопнул.   
Йонге даже не смог отшатнуться. Давление и боль держали крепко, словно зубы твари, впившиеся в ребра. Инсалар задергался. По шкуре пошли волны судорог, а затем все тело начало разбухать, покрываясь неровными буграми. Зеленый хвост взметнулся, загибая инсалар в кольцо, и почти коснулся хоботка на запрокинутой голове. Руки судорожно загребали воду, а брюхо становилось все больше и больше, натягиваясь сизой пленкой.   
Инсалар стремительно истончался, превращался в пустую шкурку.  
Брюхо треснуло, и инсалар начал разваливаться. Кровь мгновенно расплылась в клубы. Настолько плотные, будто рядом оказался черный курильщик.  
А оттуда выскочила рыба.  
Одна, вторая, третья... Йонге сбился на десятке. Были они совсем маленькие, с ладонь величиной, и состояли из пастей. Каждая рыба – живые челюсти, усаженные бесконечными рядами зубов.   
Пометавшись, рыбы перестроились в стайку и ринулись вниз. Обогнули тварь, скрылись под брюхом, и Йонге инстинктивно сжал пальцы, цепляясь за изжаренное нечто внутри огромной головы.   
От удара снизу тварь повело в сторону. Ему казалось, он слышит, как несчетное количество крохотных циркулярных пил вгрызается в прочную шкуру. Черного в воде стало так много, что Йонге окончательно потерял представление, где он находится. Только сейчас вспомнив про собственный рассекатель, он непослушными пальцами вытащил его из петли и ткнул в прочную шкуру. Лезвие едва-едва погрузилось самым кончиком.  
Монстр был идеален.

Выращенный подводный убийца распадался на куски. В черном то и дело возникали просветы. В них мелькали рыбы, деловито прорезающие глубокие ущелья в горе сдохшего мяса. Йонге увидел, как могучий хвост отделился от корпуса и кувыркнулся, уходя вниз, махнув плавником напоследок.  
Рыбы закружились у головы, на ходу впиваясь в оголяющуюся челюсть.   
И наконец, сквозь ошметки, жилы, клочья шкуры, бесконечную кровь и грязь Йонге разглядел еще более черный силуэт. Второго такого не могло быть на всей Гезеген, во всем, чтобы его альяс сожрал, чертовом мире.  
Сто одиннадцать метров. Гелиокс – 0,8%.  
Йонге захрипел и вцепился в катушку. Метраж на маске крутанулся в обратную сторону.

Струйки боли расползались под кожей. Йонге почти не чувствовал тяжести – катушка заработала, согласившись тащить три, а то и четыре его собственных веса вдобавок к расчетному. Паническое подмигивание различных показателей он упрямо игнорировал. Микроискин отчаянно показывал, что скорость подъема выше предельно максимальной и уже дошла до двадцати метров в минуту.   
Сквозь дикий шум в ушах Йонге обрывочно порадовался, что не читал все правила всплытий и погружений. Наверняка там была описана масса последствий. Наверняка Рудольф считал, что лучший экипаж не может попасть в западню на стометровой глубине. Не предполагал, что его попробуют сожрать.   
Всей Гезеген на них было плевать, но искусственный монстр умел только охотиться, и они сами к нему явились.  
Йонге твердил себе, что может, может, даже на нуле, на минусе – все равно вытянет и вытащит на поверхность. Даже если собственные кости треснут. Главное, не переставать прислушиваться к синхронизации. К тонкой трепещущей нитке, на которой слышно дыхание напарника. Редкое, неглубокое, сжатое в тиски.  
Шестьдесят метров.  
И дыхания больше не слышно.  
Йонге почти всхлипнул.   
Сквозь ужас пробилось яркое, почти болезненное воспоминание. Он зашарил по поясу и спустя мучительно долгие, растянувшиеся в вечность мгновения все-таки наткнулся на запасной баллончик.  
Он еще мог справиться, у него было пять литров крови, заряженной гелиоксом.  
Рыбы все кружились, наскакивая на полуобглоданную башку. Йонге выдернул руку, и башка тут же пошла вниз. Куда быстрее, чем должна тонуть по всем законам. Опять вручную передернув катушку, Йонге почти рухнул следом, и оказался на пути у жуткого трофея. Живот пронзила мучительная боль.  
И Сайнжа так и не отозвался.

Дотянувшись до черного силуэта, неподвижно висящего в костяной ловушке, Йонге почти не глядя выдернул стандартный баллончик, и тут же воткнул в приемник запасной. Что-то на глейтере вздрогнуло, заставив Йонге судорожно перекоситься и сглотнуть.   
Он пошарил по поясу напарника, нащупал катушку, и пальцы скользнули по разбитому контроллеру. Отпустив, Йонге нащупал уже свою и решительно сменил вектор. Вскинул руки, уперся в оголенную челюсть и почувствовал, как движется вверх.  
Рыбы не унимались. Они давно должны были обожраться до смерти, но оскаленные зубы по-прежнему мелькали рядом, и рыбы уже грызли кость, стачивая лишний вес грамм за граммом.  
Йонге и сам бы с удовольствием сбросил две тонны боли, обхвативших все тело раскаленной скорлупой. Он уже не был уверен, что дышит. Возможно, за него работала адская химия, которую исторгал из себя костюм.   
По всей маске оставалось все меньше сопроводительных символов. С каждым движением истощался запас энергии, и что-то страшное происходило внутри них обоих.   
Искин микрокомпьютера отключал показатели, едва они переставали быть стабильными. Упорствовали только цифры, отделявшие его от поверхности. От воздуха.  
Йонге старался не смотреть на утекающие проценты. Он чувствовал, как с каждым пикселем, гаснущим и заново вспыхивающем на экране, его легкие превращаются в скомканный целлюлозный пакет.  
Тридцать метров.  
Гелиокс – 0%  
Отсчет погас.

Зеленые веера колыхались. Плавно взмахивали, вычерчивали замысловатые фигуры. Где-то за подвижным лесом сияющих перьев и плавников двигались огромные зловещие тени. Рыбы-пилы рядом с ним грызли кость. Он даже видел, как в воде рассыпается белая пыль. Скручивается в непонятные символы, гипнотизирует. Йонге сделал последний вдох, жадно сглотнул и так же резко выдохнул.  
Пятнадцать метров.

Движение прекратилось. В ушах стоял непрерывный тревожный писк. Такой пронзительный, что делалось невыносимо больно. Обезумевший электронный сторож не выпускал людей выше уровня, за которым давление менялось слишком быстро. Нейтральная плавучесть, спасавшая от декомпрессии, убивала обоих. Розового вокруг Рудольфа становилось все больше. Гелиокса в клеточках тканей – все меньше.  
Хвосты колыхались, зеленоватые тела кружили все стремительнее.   
Рядом с руками Йонге в кость вцепилась длиннопалая ладонь. Инсалар попробовал толкнуть, но катушка держала крепко. Инсалар повернул голову. Сквозь разводы в маске Йонге увидел, как из хоботка вырывается огромный пузырь.  
Воздуха. Как же ему не хватало воздуха. Он разжал пальцы и потянулся к маске. Там, за прочным пластиком, запершим его в безвоздушном пространстве, были живые инсалар и воздух. Они так свободно дышали им, что он умирал от зависти.   
Занемевшие, скрюченные пальцы не слушались. Бесполезное поскребывание по маске доводило до бешеных искр перед глазами. Йонге в ярости дернул за край.  
Вода отозвалась бурей пузырей, громким булькающим ударом. Йонге вскинул голову. Сквозь ажурную решетку костей и зубов он разглядел еще один силуэт. Быстрый и блестящий, как механический юнус. Мгновенная паника окончательно перекрыла горло, стиснула сердце и остановила его.  
"Умансоо!"  
Яут скользил вниз, и его тоже окутывали пузыри воздуха. Чистого, кипящего в мутной воде.  
Сайнжа ухватился за скелет и выбросил вперед руку, протискивая сквозь белые осколки. Йонге вытянул руку в ответ. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.  
 _"Успел"._  
Поверхность удалялась. Медленно темнела, словно кто-то накрывал океан крышкой.


	11. Chapter 11

"Да-ли-не".  
Глейтер пульсировал сплошным потоком боли. Йонге цеплялся за край платформы, и его неудержимо рвало. Хлестало из носа, с глазами и ушами творился сущий кошмар, кишечник и мочевой пузырь присоединились к вакханалии. Переводя дух, Йонге бросал взгляд на таймер, и, как по заказу, его начинало выворачивать снова.  
Барахтаясь среди собственных отходов жизнедеятельности вот уже четверть часа, больше всего на свете Йонге хотел немедленно умереть.  
– Тупица! – гаркнул Сайнжа сверху.  
Яут присел на корточки, вытянув шею. Дредлоки болтались почти перед носом Йонге, но не было сил, чтобы протянуть руку и схватиться.  
Выблевав еще как минимум стакан чего-то омерзительного, явно несовместимого с человеческим организмом, Йонге скрючился и попробовал дышать нормально. Под ногами тошнотворным заревом переливались голубые волны.  
Его схватили за загривок и потащили вверх.  
Тело делалось все тяжелее, и когда Сайнжа поставил его на ноги, первый пилот напоминал себе бетонную плиту. Тупое удивление – как платформа не опрокидывается под таким весом – застило все остальные эмоции.  
– Идиот!

Не в силах орудовать руками, Йонге вытер лицо о жесткую шкуру навигатора, проморгался – по щекам потекло липкое – стравил воздух и выплюнул на платформу сгусток желчи. Взгляд сам собой уперся под ноги. Он стоял в зеленой луже, расцвеченной самыми гадкими оттенками. Но больше всего там было красного.  
Не в силах разогнуть закаменевшую шею, Йонге проследил взглядом за красным. След, усыпанный осколками кости, тянулся петлей – сначала Рудольфа оттащили до катушки. Прямо оттуда, размазывая кровь и грязь, механик дополз обратно. Полтора метра, пока Йонге выблевывал собственные кишки под присмотром яута. До края оставалось полшага, но Рудольф не смог преодолеть их. Вытянутая рука с судорожно сжатым кулаком почти касалась окантовки.

– Два идиота!  
Сайнжа сделал шаг, однако платформа даже не качнулась. Йонге потер глаза кулаком и понял, что ему не мерещится – платформа действительно была пристыкована ко все еще работающей соседке. Из глаз снова потекло. Соль разъедала кожу и глаза. Химозная и обычная дерьмовая вонища драли глотку.   
Йонге разинул рот, но вместо внятного слова получился протяжный хрип.  
Рудольф судорожно вздернулся. Приподнялся на локте и разжал ладонь. Инъектор с желто-черными полосками кардиобустера выкатился на замаранный пластик. У Йонге еще сильнее запершило в горле. С расстройства голос прорвался сквозь разбухшие связки.  
– Ты чего... ты почему его не использовал?  
– Тупые умансоо...  
Договорить Сайнжа не успел. Рудольф выдохнул и закашлялся. Йонге рванулся вперед, Сайнжа разжал пальцы, и первый пилот хлопнулся на платформу. Взвыв от боли, Йонге чуть не упустил мерцающую нитку глейтера. В соленой воде жечь начало с новой силой. Костюм Сайнжа разодрал от горла до паха и сорвал рукава. Ошметки остались болтаться на запястьях. От черной пленки на Рудольфе тоже мало что осталось. Видно, ткань сопротивлялась до последнего, но перед напором когтей, обработанных малым походным набором, не устояла.   
Йонге с содроганием заметил на обоих чернющие гематомы, наполненные кровью. Кое-где кожа просто лопнула от давления. И только вытерев глаза еще раз, он разглядел, что Рудольф залит герметиком во весь корпус. А кусок окровавленного костяного капкана зацепился за монтировочный уголок платформы.  
Механик наконец продышался.  
– Я пытался достать... там внизу... тебе нужно было... но не смог тебе отдать...  
– А здесь-то, чего себе не вколол?  
– Я боялся... что потеряю... – Рудольф криво растянул синюшные губы в ухмылке. – Тебя потеряю... и тогда он... мне уже не нужен...  
Йонге смотрел на изуродованную лопнувшими сосудами физиономию, на потеки дряни, точно так же исторгнутой отовсюду вплоть до ушей, и ему хотелось почти разрыдаться, как в доме Цвейха.

– Прекратите развозить дерьмо и поблагодарите меня! – взревел Сайнжа.  
Исходящая от него ярость помогла собраться с мыслями. Йонге стиснул зубы и помотал головой, загоняя слезы подальше. Рудольф подтянул ноги, перевернулся с бока на колени и с трудом сел. Йонге дернулся к нему, но механик приподнял ладонь.  
– Все... Во мне столько химии... что я могу бежать без ног и жонглировать... кишками. А ты бы... – он ткнул в яута, – пораньше прибыл! Загорал, что ли?  
– Нет! Я же плохо слышу вашу связь вдали! Я чинил ваш кусок обшивки, – он топнул по платформе, – пока вы оба не решили утопиться, умансоо! Тупость и глупость!  
Оскаленная пасть и поднятые, словно перед прыжком, плечи могли напугать кого угодно.  
– А я тебя звал, – с обидой сказал Йонге.  
– Я слышал!  
– И чего ждал?  
Почти выкрикнув последнее слово, Йонге опять раскашлялся.   
Сайнжа всхрапнул, молча расстегнул футляр, болтающийся на бедре, и вытащил восемь крошечных инъекторов. В глазах двоилось, но Йонге разглядел маркировки из погружного набора. Черно-желтые для сердца, красно-черные для крови и еще два типа, которые он не мог вспомнить. Все пустые.   
Ему показалось, что он вспомнил, как Сайнжа прямо в глубине словно вбивал в него гвозди, прежде чем тащить вверх.  
Рудольф сопел и хрипел рядом, и краем глаза Йонге видел, что он косится на собственные вены. Под герметиком жутковато блестели кровавые сгустки.  
Сайнжа швырнул инъекторы в зеленую воду.  
– Я был вынужден отбыть на Фелис, потому что вы, помет личинок, не взяли с собой ничего! Вы так хотели сдохнуть?  
Он наклонился, упираясь в колени и вытягивая шею. Рудольф подался назад.  
– Там был монстр, – почти защищаясь, пробормотал Йонге. Казалось, яут вот-вот вцепится в глотку. – То есть, да, не взяли. Но мы не собирались погружаться так глубоко...  
– Это катушка на моем костюме, – торопливо добавил Рудольф. – Она треснула… Ее в обратку заклинило!  
С сипением вдохнув воздух, он перекосился от боли.  
– Технологии твои… – Йонге яростно вдохнул и опять мучительно подавился.  
– Я готов поколотить вас, умансоо! Выбить из вас дурь!  
Йонге инстинктивно втянул голову в плечи. После роли утопленника он соображал с трудом и чувствовал себя иррационально виноватым.  
– Я научу вас разумным поступкам! – Сайнжа выпрямился и топнул по платформе, умудрившись вызвать тошнотворную качку. – Теперь все будет по другим правилам!  
На миг Йонге представил, как яут устанавливает свои порядки и самолично распоряжается, что могут, а чего не могут делать люди. Какую-то долю секунды ему даже было лестно, что непрошибаемый инопланетчик наконец-то орет и беснуется, доведенный до отчаяния.  
А потом он расправил плечи и оскалился.  
– А ну заткнулся нахер, гондон зубастый!  
Сайнжа застыл на полувдохе.  
Постанывая от боли, Йонге поднялся и выпрямился, преодолевая тошноту.  
– Завалил хлебало живо! – рявкнул он, сдерживая кашель.  
Сайнжа щелкнул клыками. Ярость, плескавшаяся в желтых глазах, дополнилась изумлением.  
– Вы, умансоо... – яут запнулся и шумно перевел дух. – Вы...   
Рудольф завозился, мучительно, с бульканьем и хрипами втягивая воздух.   
"Я могу... помоги встать".  
Йонге протянул руку. Дрожащие пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье, он стиснул ладонь в ответ и потянул. Едва не упал – Рудольф был невыносимо тяжелый. Добрых несколько мгновений напарник поднимался, теряя равновесие. Но потом встал рядом с ним, перекосившись на больной бок. Йонге так и не разжал руку.  
– Вы посмели... – Сайнжа опять запнулся и перешел на длинное невнятное шипение. – Это все ваши отвратительные, низменные...  
– Что? – агрессивно уточнил Йонге в возникшей паузе. – Чуть не сдохнуть благодаря тебе? Это был твой заказ, твой монстр!  
Сайнжа раззявил челюсти так, что перепонки натянулись до прозрачности.  
– Я испугался! – рявкнул яут. – Я испугался за людей! Теперь понятно, умансоо? Я думал, что вы исчезнете навсегда!

Рудольф дернул рукой, словно собирался протянуть ее к яуту. Но упрямый и горячий гнев, охвативший Йонге до кончиков пальцев, остановил его. Йонге стиснул зубы.  
– И что? – сказал он. – Но ведешь-то ты себя как мудак.  
Сайнжа быстро и мелко задергал клыками. На шкуре явственно засветились полосы.  
– Не перебивай! – потребовал Йонге. – Если ты испугался, твою м-ма... Короче, если почувствовал что-то странное, нехрен вымещать злость на нас! Понял?  
– Нет! – гаркнул Сайнжа.  
Йонге стиснул зубы. Рудольф втянул воздух и чуть наклонился вперед.  
– Ты злишься, когда не понимаешь, – вытолкал он. – И типа из-за этого пытаешься все контролировать. Но не выйдет. Слышишь, морда полосатая? Так нельзя.  
Сайнжа зашипел, раздувая шею.  
– Слушай, – Йонге вздохнул. Голова болела, носоглотку саднило, а Рудольф норовил навалиться на него. – Остынь. Если ты нас задушишь этой своей... имперской заботой, мы не сможем... – он запнулся, подбирая выражение, – существовать рядом. Правда, так нельзя.   
Сайнжа вздернул голову. Тоже выпрямился изо всех сил, широко разводя плечи. Шкура на груди натянулась и заблестела. Йонге с тоской подумал, что вместо посещения автохирурга ему приходится вбивать в тупую голову яута дюбели психологии.  
Сайнжа резко выдохнул и наклонился, вытягивая челюсти.  
– Ис-звините меня. Я испугался.

Рудольф с усилием отцепился от Йонге и качнулся вперед. Сайнжа поймал его одной рукой. Механик повис на плече яута, неловко прижимая локоть к ребрам.  
– Бывает, – снова просипел он и попытался кашлянуть. – Ой ё... Scheisse, я помру сейчас.  
– Ага, бывает, – с облегчением повторил Йонге. – Главное, живы все. Давайте назад, а?.. Холодно здесь, да ведь? Мокро и воняет. Дышать тяжело. И жаки там рехнется.  
Сайнжа зарылся свободной рукой в дредлоки и яростно их разворошил, шипя себе в клыки. Йонге шагнул к нему, повернулся боком и прислонился плечом. Тут же заболела шея, он скривился, а на глазах сами собой выступили слезы. Яут перехватил его за пояс.  
– Все еще страшно зол, – проворчал он. – Хотя бы скажите, что благодарны за спасение ваших тонких шкур.  
– Вымогатель, – каркнул Рудольф. – Из-за твоей же твари...  
Он опять раскашлялся.   
Сайнжа забулькал горлом так, словно вот-вот подавится насмерть.  
– Я... Умансоо, я...  
Клыки судорожно дернулись, всю физиономию перекосило.  
"Сейчас он лопнет, пытаясь извиниться, и мы останемся без навигатора", – резюмировал Рудольф.  
Йонге наконец-то ухмыльнулся.  
– Обблевавшись и обдриставшись, я не могу достойно выражаться высокой речью, – он хлопнул по широкой груди. – Но вообще мы... – он помедлил, и Рудольф ободряюще кивнул, разрешая продолжить фразу, – да, спасибо. Это была бы тупая и никчемная смерть.   
Сайнжа молча перехватил обоих и присел. Осторожно приземлил людей возле катушки, выпрямился и опустил маску.  
– Значит, мы все в неловкой ситуации, – сквозь фильтры голос звучал совсем глухо. – Моя вина есть. Но не вздумайте утопиться еще раз.  
Йонге выразительно чиркнул себя по горлу.  
Сайнжа щелкнул-усмехнулся и сделал два шага к краю.

Йонге в больной полудреме наблюдал, как яут разводит две платформы, проявляя удивительное знание чужих механизмов. Мостится, осторожно перебираясь с мигом переставшей быть устойчивой платформы на легкий скутер. Куда делся второй, Йонге не сумел рассмотреть. Возможно, стоило отнести его в разряд потерь при столкновении с неизвестными свойствами катушки. Челюсти монстра булькнули в воду, и Йонге проводил их недобрым взглядом.  
В конце концов яут просто плюхнулся в воду, нырнул, всплыл и навалился на "подушку" скутера. Смешно поджал ноги, скрещивая щиколотки.  
Скутер негромко запел, и платформа медленно поползла к "Фелиции". Рудольф завозился.  
– Может, правда стоило извиниться? – с сомнением протянул он. – Оу! Кто ж мог знать, что эта тварь из садка выкарабкается.  
– И потом всю жизнь точить ему должок? Да как же!  
Рудольф хлюпнул носом, но ничего не сказал. Йонге попробовал сползти чуть ниже – корпус катушки пребольно упирался в спину. Глейтер быстро повышал мощность. Йонге уже слышал панические всплески, с которыми искин пытался продиагностировать экипаж.   
Рудольф ворохнулся и ткнул его в плечо. Йонге замычал.  
– А знаешь что?  
– М?  
– Мы же просрали первый дипломатический контакт.

* * *

Медотсек отчаянно вонял черной карболкой.  
– Вот уже второй раз я выступаю в качестве сиделки, – трагически сказал Йонге. – Яуты с оторванными руками. Яуты с пробитыми головами. Напарники отравленные. Напарники частично съеденные!  
– Неправда, я только надкушен, – моментально возразил Рудольф. – И потом, почему ты считаешь только события последней пары месяцев?  
– Я за эти месяцы поседел, – мрачно сказал Йонге.  
– А я, может, облысел, – Рудольф вытянул ногу. – Во, смотри, где моя прекрасная шерсть?  
Йонге не выдержал и засмеялся. Механик попробовал устроиться поудобнее. В автохирурге ему не хватало места, подвешенная на тяжах рука мешала. Рудольф весь изъерзался и успел продавить пенопрол пяткой.  
– Да ее и не было никогда, – наконец-то сказал Йонге. – И все-таки ты засранец. Я этот шприц еще долго припоминать буду.  
– Значит, у нас два засранца в экипаже, – невозмутимо отозвался Рудольф. – Кстати, по поводу поседеть. У меня все записано, – он почти мстительно сощурил глаз. – Каждый раз, когда твоя жопа оказывалась в метре от аннигиляции, я записывал. Хочешь, список зачитаю?  
– Ха!

Сквозь обоюдное хорохорство прорывалось облегчение, смешанное со страхом. Йонге провел по руке, отслеживая набухшие вены и едва-едва касаясь синих пятен.  
– Больше никаких погружений, – твердо сказал он.  
– Уж точно, пока не купим капсулу побольше, – Рудольф ткнул большим пальцем в стеклопластик. – Тут лечиться одно мучение. И я чувствую себя синтетическим насквозь. Чертова химия!  
Йонге с удовольствием вытянул ноги. 

Четыре часа назад они едва не рассорились, запихивая один другого в сканер – каждый настаивал, что напарнику нужнее. Сайнжа демонстративно не вмешивался, наблюдая со стороны.   
В конечном итоге Йонге пришлось идти первому, и, к его огромному удивлению, диагност не выдал ничего смертельного. В рекомендациях значился отдых, капельницы с биоэлектролитом, витамины и особый дыхательный режим.   
После этого Йонге переключился на сохраненный в настройках вариант "хомо сапиенс науду". Диагностика прошла еще быстрее и свелась к рекомендациям восстановительных уколов.   
Каковые первый пилот с удовольствием воткнул себе во все места, куда не успел зарядить Сайнжа. Из-за чего его опять безжалостно пронесло.  
Рудольф так легко не отделался, но после двухчасовой работы автохирурга умная техника спрогнозировала быстрое восстановление. Яут вчитался в рекомендации, пощупал трубки капельниц и величественно удалился. Бокс с окровавленными "биологическими отходами первой степени" он молча утащил с собой.  
Теперь механика пичкали костным раствором и активаторами белковых молекул.

Самым пострадавшим себя считал жаки. Встретив платформу "скорой помощи" прямо на открытом пандусе, он в длинных истеричных чириканьях высказался о недопустимости нарушений техники безопасности и немедленно, не сходя с места, начал составлять отчет по ущербу.  
Проволакивая напарников мимо непрестанно зудящего инопланетчика, Сайнжа мотнул головой и коротко зарычал. Жаки отскочил на безопасное расстояние и с обидой крикнул, что его усилия не заслуживают такого отношения.  
"Сначала лечение, – отрубил Сайнжа. – Потом подсчеты!"

Наблюдая за вздыхающим и почесывающимся товарищем, Йонге не мог отделаться от мысли, что синерылый, доведенный ожиданием до ручки, сейчас оккупировал не только, к примеру, кают-компанию, но еще и мозги навигатора, засирая их учетными пунктами из СНиПов и прочих жутких инструкций.  
– Допустим, без погружений, – подал голос Рудольф. – И как мы будем разговаривать с этими... инсалар?  
– Через "Колибри" же. Если они напрямую смогли трындеть под водой, то уж с передатчиками тем более справятся.  
– Еще пять минут – и я готов к работе, – мужественно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге усмехнулся и заложил ногу на ногу. Тут же скривился и вернул на место. Кровь пульсировала горячо и тяжело, а каждое сдавливание тканей усиливало пульсацию до боли. Он постучал пальцем по баллончику, лежащему на коленях, вновь прижал к лицу маску и тщательно подышал нейтроксом. Во рту немедля химически загорчило.  
Рудольф вновь судорожно почесался.  
– Я пойду, – Йонге вздохнул. – Надо прогуляться до рубки. Неизвестно, что там наш синерылый друг вытворяет.

Вставать было мучительно неприятно. Баллончик нагло перевешивал всего первого пилота. Рудольф дернулся, однако с привязи деваться было некуда.  
– А я? – почти обиженно спросил он.  
– Сколько там ребер? Шесть?  
– Семь, – с идиотской гордостью сообщил напарник.  
Фелиция подала неопределенный еле слышный сигнал, намекая, что ей про чужие ребра известно больше, но как искин она не считает себя вправе вмешиваться.  
– На каждое ребро – по часу сна, – щедро предложил Йонге.  
Рудольф хмыкнул и вытянулся во весь рост.  
Показав большой палец, отважный первый пилот неторопливо похромал к двери. Фелиция разливала в воздухе возмущенное молчание, но оба ее игнорировали.

Оказавшись снаружи, Йонге прислонился к стене и прижал ладони к вискам. Сейчас он как никогда понимал Сайнжу. Самому хотелось заорать и приложить по стене пару раз.   
Сначала им было почти наплевать друг на друга. Потом, когда волей-неволей синхрон сблизил их до крепкого товарищества, они встали плечом к плечу. Помогали не потому, что так положено в приличном обществе, а потому что бросать напарника нельзя, хоть сам пополам порвись.  
И, наконец, теперь мысль о потере того локтя, который раньше порой раздражающе утыкался в личное пространство, казалась такой жуткой, что пересыхало в горле.  
Отчаянно сопротивляясь мутной волне чувств, Йонге изо всех сил вообразил вышедшего на пенсию и вступившего в маразм Рудольфа. Непременно сменившего ногу на протез, а крепкие зубы – на вставную челюсть. Рядом сам собой нарисовался облысевший и окончательно поскверневший характером яут, сварливо плюющийся по поводу и без, и использующий копье уже разве что как клюку.  
Йонге медленно разжал ладони и ухмыльнулся. Почти догнавший его панический приступ отступил. Переведя дух, Йонге вытер потные руки о штаны.

В кают-компанию он уже вступал уверенным в себе человеком.  
Ни яута, ни жаки с защитниками в каюте не обнаружилось. Йонге нахмурился, демонстративно оглядываясь. Фелиция не среагировала. Стиснув зубы, Йонге похромал к выходу. Выпрашивать подсказок не хотелось, и он отважно положился на логику. Хотя по последним событиям сильно надеяться на нее не стоило.  
Размышляя о вероятности протаскивания жаки в рубку, Йонге все-таки свернул к запасному выходу. Смутные предположения с каждым шагом превращались в уверенность. Невольно прислушиваясь, Йонге быстро вышел на глейтерную подсказку. В воздухе словно нарисовалась связывающая их нить. По ней Йонге и пошел все быстрее.

На подходе вновь запершило в горле. Йонге схватился за баллончик, подышал, успокаивая иглокрыла, рвущегося на волю из глотки, и побрел дальше.  
Казалось, по коже тянет влажным холодком. Йонге обогнул запорное колено и оказался перед открытым люком.  
Сайнжа стоял внизу, у самого края пандуса и держал жаки за ногу. Балахон синерылого валялся рядом, тощее тело висело безжизненной тряпкой. Свободная нога, нелепо согнутая, отвалилась на сторону. Йонге резко шагнул вперед: голени тут же отдались болью, и он громко, абсолютно немужественно ойкнул.  
Сайнжа обернулся.  
– Чего творишь? – захрипел Йонге. – Ты... Брось! То есть – поставь на место!  
– А, Йхо-онхе, ты уже закончил лечение? – пророкотал яут. – А как обстоят дела у Рхудо-о'ф?  
– Нормально! Жаки положь на место! – возопил Йонге.   
Подавился, раскашлялся, сунулся в маску и на долгие мгновения застыл, судорожно вдыхая живительный воздух. Невзирая на очевидное безобразие и смертоубийство, пялился он исключительно на плечо Сайнжи, вздувшееся мускулами.  
– Пока вы переживали последствия своих идиотских поступков, я решал дела, – заметил Сайнжа.  
Йонге панически оглянулся. Защитников не было и следа – и Йонге представил, как яут, озверевший от свалившихся на его голову сильных чувств, рубит хрупких жаки в мелкую крошку. А потом пакует в морозильную камеру. Чтобы следом – это уж непременно – использовать в качестве наживки для ловли монстров.  
Голова пошла кругом. Йонге понял, что еще чуть-чуть – и он задохнется.

Жаки дернулся и засучил ногой. Сайнжа без усилий поднял руку, вытаскивая синерылого и аккуратно опустил прямо на балахон. Жаки перевернулся на спину, сел и встряхнулся. Энергичное курлыканье разнеслось над водой.  
– Нам необходимо организовать связь с местным управляющим псевдоразумом... то есть с вашим искусственным интеллектом. У вас есть набор ретрансляторов?  
Живительный баллончиковый нейтрокс начал отдавать тухлятиной. Йонге с отвращением откашлялся, расправил плечи и двинулся к месту загадочных действий.   
Под пандусом плеснуло. Йонге заглянул через край и увидел, как рядом медленно кружит инсалар, расправляя зеленый веер хвоста.   
На мгновение в глазах потемнело, сдавило грудь и зашелестело в ушах. Стиснув зубы, Йонге выпрямился.  
– Они пытаются разговаривать с нами, – пояснил Сайнжа. – Я убедился, что теперь инсалар действительно может обладать индексом разумности. И готов подписать их прошение.  
– Один вопрос, – прохрипел Йонге. – Почему головой вниз?  
– Очищает сознание, – невозмутимо пояснил жаки.

Йонге сделал два шага к яуту. Ноги подкосились, и Сайнжа вытянул руку, ловя его в падении. Дернул к себе и крепко прижал, почти отрывая от пола.   
– Не надо этих соплей, – сквозь зубы сказал Йонге. – Пусти по-хорошему.  
– На жопу упадешь, умансоо, – снисходительно откликнулся Сайнжа.  
Жаки скрестил ноги.  
– Как видите, мы вступили в контакт, – по-прежнему невозмутимо прокурлыкал он. – Но вам придется использовать дополнительные средства связи.  
– Это почему? А-а! С-са! Твою мать!  
– Йхо-онхе! – сердито сказал яут. – Они убили моего монстра!  
– Когти!  
Сайнжа быстро отвел пальцы. Йонге злобно прищурился. Казалось, каждый кровеносный сосудик норовит выпятиться сквозь кожу – и прикосновение к ним делало больно. До колотья в носу.   
– Вы не умеете воспринимать частоты, – охотно пояснил жаки. – Ваш уважаемый ведущий триумвирата использует прямую связь разумов, но с особенностями собственной расы. Я использую синаптическую контактную. У вас этих возможностей нет.  
Йонге с отвращением задумался о количестве телепатов на квадратный метр пространства. За краем вновь плеснуло. Сайнжа зашевелился и сдвинулся.  
– Эй, эй! – Йонге всерьез забеспокоился. – Стой!  
В долю секунды вообразив, как его спихивают вниз, Йонге ударил локтем, попал в ребра и даже заорал. Голос тут же оборвался. Жаки обеспокоенно закурлыкал.   
– Дай сесть, Йхо-онхе! – рявкнул Сайнжа.

Едва оба устроились на краю пандуса, опустив ноги в воду, как инсалар перестал кружиться и скользнул навстречу. Инстинктивно отшатнувшись, Йонге вжался в грудь яута. Инсалар замер, не дотянувшись на локоть.   
Часто моргая – даже веки болели – Йонге все-таки протянул руку. И длинный хрупкий палец с крючковатым когтем зацепился за мизинец первого пилота.  
Кожу сразу начало покалывать. Инсалар раздувал щечные мешки, словно задыхался от волнения. Йонге сжал губы. Если бы на нем оставались кольца – точно бы скакали искры вовсю.   
Но перед погружением он их снял, а после надеть уже не смог – пальцы отекли. Глядя на глянцево поблескивающую кожу, Йонге надеялся, что это пройдет. Равно как и сосудистые узоры по всему телу, и синяки, и чертова боль. Он пошевелился, и Сайнжа под ним тоже поерзал.   
Йонге мимолетно порадовался, что не приходится сидеть на жестком железе.  
Щекотка начала пульсировать не только в пальцах, а и выше по руке – от локтя медленно устремляясь к груди.  
– Мне это не нравится, – краем рта сказал Йонге.  
– Пытается говорить, – немедленно откликнулся Сайнжа.   
– Ты все-таки понимаешь?  
– Нет. Моллюск понимает, они используют... технический язык, да. Мне нужен транслятор.

Дергать начало уже в груди, и Йонге осторожно убрал руку. Покачал головой и похлопал себя по уху, всем видом выражая, что не понимает. Инсалар задышал еще чаще, и его хоботок уныло обвис. В следующее мгновение инсалар резко выбросил руку вперед, и длинные пальцы оказались у Йонге на загривке. Инсалар дернул.  
Еще мгновение – и Сайнжа стиснул хватку на хоботке. Задыхаясь от резкого страха, Йонге, словно в увеличении телескопа, видел, как поблескивающие черные когти впиваются в зеленую кожу.  
По позвоночнику прошла невыносимая щекотка, пульсирующая и настойчивая.  
– Са... подожди, – почти простонал Йонге. – Отпусти... Он...  
Сайнжа слегка разжал пальцы. Щекотка усилилась. Йонге застонал сквозь зубы и наклонился вперед, усилием воли подаваясь навстречу. Ноги заелозили сами собой. Дыхание начало сбоить, в ушах глухо запульсировало. Сайнжа обхватил его за пояс, не давая упасть.   
"Мы... ждем".

– Хорошо! – взвыл он. – Да!  
Инсалар отдернул руку. Йонге выдохнул. Трясущимися пальцами накрыл ладонь Сайнжи.  
– Отпусти... Это... ух... словно связь.  
– Умансоо, ты не бредишь?  
Йонге мотнул головой и похлопал по грубым костяшкам. Сайнжа с ворчанием убрал руку, выпуская хоботок. Инсалар булькнул в воду, удивительно человеческим жестом потер его и раздул мешки.  
– Я понял, – Йонге бормотал больше для себя, но яут наклонился, вслушиваясь, и вытянутые челюсти оказались справа от головы пилота. – Они же как рыбы, у них там эта... боковая линия и электричество... а у меня – спинная. Понял?  
Сайнжа зашипел и негромко защелкал.  
– Не понимаю.  
Соленый воздух впивался в глотку. Йонге поднял маску и прислонил к лицу. Несколько вздохов прочистили легкие. Он осторожно кашлянул.  
– Ну я вроде тоже их слышу, даже понять могу.  
Оглянувшись на выразительное шлепанье, он убедился, что жаки не смог пропустить мероприятие. Расправляя балахон, синерылый тоже плюхнулся на край.  
– Уважаемый экипаж, вы намерены принимать меры?  
– А давайте вас сквозь мясорубель пропустим, – недружелюбно сказал Йонге, – и посмотрим, как вы побежите планы выполнять.  
– Меня? – жаки почти взвизгнул. – Это угроза?  
Йонге поболтал ногами – холодная вода смывала боль – и тяжко, со вкусом фыркнул-выдохнул.  
– Уйди, моллюск, – прорычал Сайнжа. – Ты непочтительно относишься к чужим телесным страданиям! Имей терпение!  
Жаки тоже фыркнул – куда менее выразительно – и начал мочить в воде краешек балахона.

"Йонге!"  
Первый пилот дернулся.  
"Мне не спится! – продолжил механик. – Принеси ораубик!"  
"Ты там не охренел?"  
"Или ораубик, или я встану и пойду настраивать "Колибри"!"  
Йонге приподнялся и втянул воздуха для достойного ответа. Мгновенно разобравший кашель получился таким глубоким и надсадным, что слезы потекли в три ручья. Барахтаясь и отплевываясь мерзопакостными сгустками, он смог только ухватиться за яута покрепче.   
Сайнжа позволил ему наклониться и неожиданно боднул между лопаток. Йонге еще и расчихался, а затем верхом пошла желчь, и ему стало окончательно нехорошо.  
"Йонге? – Рудольф говорил очень осторожно. – Ты... ты живой?"  
– Живой, – вслух прохрипел Йонге. – Ох...  
"Я тебя не слышу".  
"Живой я. Принесу твою жижу".  
"Подожди, не надо! Это я просто... в общем, не ходи лишний раз! Что там у вас?"  
"Все-таки принесу, – Йонге окончательно сдался и распластался на живом кресле. – Только отдохну. Чисто за "Колибри" принесу. Чуть все мозги не утопил окончательно".  
Безмолвная буря непонимания, перемешанного с волнением, навалилась еще одной волной.  
– Эй, великий охотник, – вздохнул Йонге. – Помоги встать. Нам нужно в камбуз, я обещал ораубик. И потом к вечеру кто-нибудь притащите сюда киберика и еще один атмосферник.  
Жаки скептически посмотрел на первого пилота и пощупал себя за руку чуть выше локтя.  
– Судя по всему, – изрек Сайнжа, – всех носить буду я.

* * *

Вырвавшийся из целительных объятий автохирурга механик восседал на заботливо разложенном термолоне. Повисший рядом мешок капельницы строго булькал, отзываясь на любое движение. Жесткий пластиковый корсет поскрипывал.   
Морщась при каждом звуке, Рудольф перебирал частоты на "Колибри". Атмосферник сучил тонкими крылышками, собирая предзакатные лучи.   
Киберик тоже поскрипывала. Частота передачи никак не подбиралась. Сайнжа успел явственно заскучать и развлекал себя прицеливанием вдоль аварийного пандуса. Йонге не присматривался, но, судя по круговому движению наконечника, метил яут в инсалар. Заскучал даже жаки и спрятал неизменный планшет. Устроившиеся рядом помощники заботливо раскрашивали балахон.   
В ответ на яростный молчаливый запрос Фелиция виновато сообщила, что дала жаки доступ к биокластеру, чтобы создать органическое покрасочное соединение. Ароматы органического соединения, больше всего напоминавшие о жареной хлорелле, густо плыли по доку. Йонге все прислушивался к желудку, но так и не уловил признаков голода. На всякий случай он держал при себе пакет для тех, кого тошнит.  
Сайнжа с треском сложил копье и шагнул ближе. Обошел Рудольфа и плюхнулся у того за спиной. Сел на пятки, подвинулся ближе и осторожно обхватил обеими руками поперек корпуса. Рудольф дернул плечом, а затем явственно расслабился и откинулся на яута. Сайнжа потянулся, взял атмосферник и поднял его повыше. Рудольф устроил локти на придерживающей его руке и продолжил.  
Йонге покосился на жаки, но тот разглядывал киберика и семейных консультаций выдавать не спешил. Вернувшись взглядом к работающему механику, Йонге пришлось сжать зубы покрепче, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке. Сайнжа внимательно смотрел, как двигаются пальцы Рудольфа, и рассеянно, одним клыком, ерошил тому волосы. Рудольф начал посвистывать себе под нос, как обычно – жутко немузыкально. Снова бросив грозный взгляд на жаки, Йонге попробовал сосредоточиться на насущном, но в груди вздрагивало – то ли синхрон, то ли собственное сердце. Он смотрел, как помешанный на охоте и убийстве инопланетчик держит Рудольфа, точно хрупкий кристалл, и не мог насмотреться.  
В горле запершило, и Йонге яростно потер переносицу.  
Рудольф вновь пошевелил пальцами. "Колибри" застрекотал. Киберик громко щелкнула.  
– ...здесь, мы здесь, мы здесь, мы здесь...  
– Ага! – возопил механик и вскинул руки. – Ох!  
Гримаса боли перекосила и без того жутковато выглядевшее лицо. Сайнжа подхватил его под локти и позволил наклониться вперед. Киберик замолчала и тут же закрутила головой. Выразительно откашлялась, совсем как настоящий человек.  
– Здравствуйте, – наконец сказала она. – Мы здесь.

Жаки встрепенулся и полез в складки балахона. Йонге набрал воздуха и сообразил, что не подготовил никакой вступительной речи. Механик прижимал руку к ребрам, погрузившись в личные страдания.  
– Инсалар! – взревел Сайнжа, не отпуская его. – Где мои монстры?  
Йонге тут же очнулся от ступора.  
– Я бы спросил: почему они охотятся на нас?! И кто компенсирует ущерб?  
Киберик, мотавшая головой, зафиксировалась на первом пилоте.  
– Да, – почти грустно сказали инсалар. – Это действительно наша ошибка. Мы не учли систему предохранения. Мы виноваты.  
Рудольф невнятно захрипел, и Сайнжа потянул его к себе, обнимая уже поверх рук. Жаки сделал виртуозный пасс над планшетом.  
– Нарушение техники безопасности? – возбужденно прочирикал он.  
– Снова – да, – согласились голоса инсалар. – Простите, мы не предусмотрели, что можем столкнуться с таким количеством свободной энергии. Это не наш образец, мы использовали уже готовую биологическую модель местной биосферы и исправили ее... Наши расчеты не предусматривали неадекватной реакции. Поэтому тестовый образец... Он...   
Киберик запнулась, словно инсалар пытались придумать нужное слово. Рудольф перестал кривиться и вздохнул.  
– Сошел с ума, э?  
Задумчиво померцав визором, киберик все-таки кивнула.  
– Вы испортили мой образец!  
Орущий на инсалар яут выглядел довольно странно: не двигаясь с места, не разжимая рук, он еще и положил подбородок на голову механика. Рудольф устало потянулся за маской, и Сайнжа деловито подхватил ее и прижал к лицу механика.   
Пальцы жаки летали над планшетом. Йонге чуть вытянул шею и убедился, что всю поверхность покрывают крючки быстрой записи. Синерылый стенографировал и в будущем наверняка собирался детально все разложить по полочкам, чтобы состряпать то ли обвинительный, то ли оправдательный протокол. Помощники продолжали равномерно мазюкать кисточками.  
Киберик шипела и щелкала на яутском, пространно выражая сожаление всех инсалар по поводу утраты уважаемого навигатора и последствий для экипажа. Сайнжа не замедлил выдвинуть требование о повторном воспроизводстве. Минутой позже к беседе подключился отдышавшийся механик, страждущий получить больше информации о влиянии катушек на развитие новой формы жизни. 

Йонге осторожно, чтобы не соскользнуть с термолона, сдвинулся вниз и вытянул шею. Инсалар колыхался на границе воды и пандуса, то и дело слегка приподнимаясь так, что мокро блестела кожа, и снова опускался в толщу вод. Йонге мерещилось, как мерцают боковые линии на корпусе инсалар, передавая быструю речь. Он почти чувствовал это мерцание позвоночником.  
Поднявшись, Йонге осторожно прошел вниз. Присел на корточки, инстинктивно поджимая пальцы – все-таки пандус скользил.  
– Вы смогли узнать, кто вас сделал?  
Плотные веки опустились, сразу же придавая морде инсалар грустное выражение. Разговор за спиной оборвался. Киберик молчала.  
– Почему ты не отвечаешь, рыба? – немедленно поинтересовался яут.  
Инсалар открыл глаза.  
– Нет, – сказала киберик у Йонге за спиной.  
Йонге глубоко вздохнул. Надежда, до сих пор трепыхавшаяся в глубине души, замерла, свернулась в точку – и погасла. Он медленно выпрямился. Обернувшись, увидел, как Рудольф приподнялся, изо всех сил опираясь здоровой рукой на бедро яута. Сидевший у него на колене атмосферник нервно трепетал крылышками.  
– Что такое? Я прослушал.  
– Они не помнят, кто их сделал, – спокойно сказал Йонге. – Вот такие дела.  
Рудольф помрачнел и плюхнулся на место, тут же застонав от боли. Жаки открыл рот, пробежался взглядом по всему экипажу и осторожно сомкнул челюсти.  
Сайнжа тактом не отличился.  
– Йхо-онхе, почему ты мешаешь мне? Зачем тебе это знание теперь?  
– Я же объяснял, – спокойно, но внутренне на грани вопля сказал Йонге. – Это наша гарантия безопасности. Нашего нанимателя подставили те, кто их произвел. И, дорогой мой имперский отпрыск, они в любой момент могут добраться до нас. А нам нечего, совершенно нечего достать из рукава в ответ.   
– Но теперь это не груз и не рыба, – заметил Сайнжа.  
Йонге потер лоб, машинально сделав два шага. Смысл сказанного ускользал.  
– И что? – наконец сдался он.  
– Как с вашим кораблем, – пояснил яут. – Если он не ваш, то проблем нет. Если рыба больше не оружие, то проблем нет. Мысли логично, умансоо.  
– Ну ты умный, да? – не выдержал Рудольф и ткнул Сайнжу кулаком в колено. – Взял и все спланировал?  
– Умный, – довольно сказал Сайнжа.  
– Дебил, – припечатал механик. – Мы им как кость в горле. Постоянная угроза, понял? И однажды они нас за это чпокнут! Эх, мать моя пробирка... – он заерзал и неловко перевалился с боку на бок. – Придется, наверное, по старым знакомствам пуститься... Ох!  
Негромко зашипев, Сайнжа провел когтем по скуле, по уху Рудольфа и все так же осторожно погладил по волосам. Синхронизация тонко запела, и Рудольф перестал возиться.  
Йонге успел сделать еще три шага, как за спиной громко плеснуло.  
– Господин Саааржанайяахтаунир заметил верно, – отчеканила киберик. – Мы более не груз. Мы являемся самостоятельными разумными индивидуумами. И мы готовы заплатить за помощь и за доставленные неприятности.  
– Чем же? – почти утомленно спросил Йонге.  
Ему вновь начало не хватать воздуха. Он накинул лямки маски на уши и медленно, почти с отвращением вдохнул. Тухлятиной, казалось, разило все больше. Каждый шаг вверх казался необычайно трудным.  
Внизу пандуса снова заплескало.  
– Мы можем добровольно передать часть себя, – киберик вытянула руку. – Чтобы наша карта, как вы называете ее, была изучена и исследована. Если не можем мы сами, то способен расшифровать кто-то другой.  
– Ну... – Йонге остановился и оглянулся. – Допустим, да. То есть...  
Он замолчал, не в силах осознать простоту предложенного решения. Сайнжа заклекотал.  
– То есть это недурная идея, – осторожно подал голос Рудольф. – Надо только, чтоб кто-то из вас не постеснялся сдать анализы и...  
В воде гулко бухнуло, точно выстрелило. Ударили брызги, и за край пандуса ухватились длинные цепкие пальцы с крючками когтей. Йонге едва успел поймать равновесие. Инсалар яростно подтянулся, наполовину выпрастываясь, отжался и рухнул тощей грудью на пол. Хоботок метался, мешки вздувались и опадали, пытаясь вобрать отсутствующую воду. Еще несколько движений – и он выполз по самый хвост. Электрическая дрожь мучительно прокатилась в воздухе. Инсалар судорожно выгнулся.  
– Мы готовы, – четко произнесла киберик.  
– А ну обратно в воду! – завопил Йонге, в отчаянии взмахивая руками.

* * *

– Мы, автономная разумная общность народа Гезеген, далее именуемые инсалар, обращаемся к комитету этнического права самоопределения Фузии с просьбой признать нас полноправными членами сообщества Фузии...  
Перестав бормотать, Йонге перевел дух. Жаки, наблюдавший за ним из соседнего кресла, вытянул шею. Горящие глаза показывали, как синерылый упивается жемчужиной бюрократического творчества.   
– Можно я не буду дальше читать? – жалобно спросил Йонге.  
Жаки негодующе забулькал, переходя в шипение.  
– Вы должны полностью ознакомиться с текстом прошения, прежде чем визировать его! – возмутился он. – Необходимо тщательно ознакомиться со всеми пунктами и...  
– Где тут галочка "ознакомлен и согласен"? – быстро спросил Йонге. – Я вам доверяю, жерай! Кто, кроме вас?  
– Вы обязуетесь также представлять интересы инсалар в судебных инстанциях, – все еще сердито чирикнул жаки. – Вы согласны со всеми пунктами?  
– В горе и в радости, в маразме и на пенсии, – подал голос Рудольф.  
Йонге покосился на аквариум. 

В центре рубки, заняв свободное место, возвышался шедевр прикладной инженерной мысли. Пренебрегая настоятельными рекомендациями автохирурга, Рудольф окончательно поставил крест на лечении и взялся за работу. Сайнжу он припахал наравне с дронами и Валькирией. Итогом стала саморучно собранная колба на цикле замкнутой регенерации. Переселившийся туда инсалар осторожно шевелил хвостом. Мелкие рыбешки, призванные выступать продуктовым запасом, лихо сновали вокруг него, порождая ниточки пузырьков.  
– Вот вы бы лучше его спросили, – недовольно сказал Йонге, между делом откладывая планшет. – Точно ли он добровольно и полностью осознанно согласен переться на другой край галактики. Неизвестно что с ним станет во время прыжка, например!  
Инсалар развернулся в колбе. Под потолком щелкнуло.  
– Мы созданы на основе химероидных гибридных типов, – вежливо сказал хвостатый. – И, благодаря уникальным ДНК, предоставленным господином Саааржанайяахтауниром, теперь мы обладаем гораздо большей устойчивостью.  
Йонге силой заставил себя прекратить глупое моргание. Фелиция выбрала для передачи голоса странный, слегка вздрагивающий баритон,  
– Опять одни мужики на борту, – вздохнул Рудольф.  
Инсалар развернулся к нему.  
– Мы лишены концепции гендера, – сообщил он. – Однако, чтобы придать нашему взаимодействию комфортный психологический оттенок, мы решили выбрать близкую вам модель.  
– По-моему, нас обозвали шовинистами, – обеспокоенно заметил Рудольф.  
Сайнжа фыркнул и шагнул в сторону. Пошатнувшись, механик с недовольным возгласом немедленно попробовал схватиться за яутский локоть.  
Жаки громогласно расчихался, перемежая чих щебетанием. Йонге в отчаянии вернулся взором к планшету. Невзирая на многозначительные чихи, он резко промотал обращение в самый низ и тут же расписался пальцем в строке "Согласователи иных рас: блок человечества – Йонге Далине (Гаусс, г.р. 124-й местн.исчисл.), в т.ч. по предст-ву Рудольф Вебер (Берлин-3, г.р. 201-й местн.исчисл.)".   
Следующей строкой шло неимоверно длинное родовое обозначение имени Сайнжи со всевозможными приставками и отсылками чуть ли не к доисторическим эпохам генеалогического древа.  
– За меня не расписывайся, умансоо, – бдительно подал голос носитель родового древа.  
– Сам бери и читай! – спешно предложил Йонге.

Аккуратно отцепив от себя механика, Сайнжа прошествовал к Йонге, вытащил планшет у того из пальцев и с размаху опустился в свободное кресло. Сложил ногу на ногу и принялся читать, пошевеливая когтями. Йонге косился на них и все вспоминал, как под ними рвались даже прочные простыни.   
– Далее, – почти сладострастно сказал жаки, – мы составим прошение о генетической экспертизе.  
Йонге застонал.  
Шурша балахоном, жаки поднялся с места.  
– Предосторожность и предусмотрительность, – воздел он палец, – вот краеугольные камни разумного общества. Во избежание досадных мелочей, в рамках недопущения трагических последствий...  
– Пункт четыре, моллюск, – неожиданно сказал Сайнжа.  
– Простите?  
– Пункт четыре, – повторил яут. – Дословно: "в том числе права на все производные плоды труда, независимо от способа и метода создания". Плохо составлено. Нужно переписать.  
– Это почему же плохо? – встопорщился жаки. – Вы... вы подвергаете сомнению?  
– Плохо, – снова повторил Сайнжа. – Часть созданных ими вещей принадлежит мне. Переписать.

Под грянувшую бурю Йонге добрался до аквариума, прислонился к стенке и медленно сполз на пол. Рудольф подвинулся.  
– Как твои ребра? – светски поинтересовался Йонге у напарника.  
– Заживают с пугающей скоростью, – Рудольф осторожно постучал по груди. – Прямо самому хочется подать прошение о генетической экспертизе.  
– Не напоминай.  
Ворохнувшись, Йонге развернул собственную клавиатуру.  
– От имени расы инсалар, – пробормотал он, – просим произвести полную генетическую дешифровку с целью выведения на чистую воду...  
– Мудаков, – подсказал Рудольф.  
Йонге старательно удалил последнее словосочетание.  
– С целью получения доказательств злоумышленного создания нашего вида, как биологического оружия и допущения присвоения данному оружию индекса разумности, – продолжил он. – И, тем самым, такого же злоумышленного причинения страданий... Нет, херня какая-то.  
В пластик аквариума негромко стукнулся хоботок. Йонге покосился на инсалар. Хвостатый поднял руку и выразительно поскреб стенку. Йонге тоже поднял руку, прислонил к преграде, и клавиатура оказалась внутри. Инсалар мягко коснулся виртуальных клавиш.  
"...причинения страданий и мучительной гибели нашим предкам".  
Рудольф шумно вздохнул.  
Йонге подождал и аккуратно убрал руку. Опустил ее на колено. Казалось, что написанное, словно кипяток в тонкостенной чашечке из паутинных листов. Только шевельнешься – и прольется.   
Упражняться в остроумной бюрократии расхотелось.

По рубке плыл хвойный запах. Теперь точно стало ясно: выражает он крайнюю степень растерянности и раздражения у синерылого. Подобрав раскрашенный балахон, жаки прошествовал к аквариуму. Сайнжа по-прежнему оставался в кресле, лениво водя пальцем по строчкам. На каком пункте закончились переговоры, Йонге упустил.  
– Что вы делаете? – курлыкнул жаки. – Вы приступили к разработке прошения? Или у вас есть какие-то иные приоритетные интересы?  
Рудольф скривился. Узор лопнувших сосудов скривился вместе с ним, почерневшая верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая белые зубы.  
Йонге протянул руку с браслетом, свободной рукой укрывая коротенький текст.  
– Вот.  
Жаки наклонился, прищурился, и Фелиция еле слышно закурлыкала. Синерылый нахмурился. Кожа на гладком лбу собралась изломанными складками, почти нависая над глазами. Почти осторожно он вызвал виртуальный стилус из собственного браслета. Крючковатая вязь немедленно заструилась в общем поле.  
– Подтверждаю, – сказал жаки. – Подписываю для передачи в Арбитраж.

* * *

– Это же хорошо, что он сразу в Арбитраж нас запилил, – Рудольф зачищал контакты. Вывернутая панель валялась на полу. – Не придется оббивать пороги и рисковать задницей, да?  
– Факт. Главное, побыстрее допрыгать, – поддакнул Йонге. – А, кстати, что это?  
– Управление бортовыми орудиями.  
Йонге прищурил глаз и уставился на механика. Рудольф сосредоточенно всматривался в провода, примерял их друг к другу, а потом быстро соединил и тут же запаял. Под мешаниной кабелей негромко щелкнуло.  
– Конфигурация обновлена, – приятным голосом сообщила Фелиция.  
– А это, – догадливо сказал Йонге, – чтобы сопровождать наш путь фейерверками и раздачей призов? Я ничего не перепутал?  
– Абсолютно, – довольно сказал механик.  
Сайнжа, до сих пор молчаливо наблюдавший за процессом, поднялся и встряхнулся.  
– Да, умансоо. В любой непонятной ситуации – выпусти оппоненту кишки.

Второй день подготовки шел своим чередом. В абсолютном молчании Фелиция по-прежнему сидела на отмели. Периодически Йонге посматривал в зеленые небеса, но пришедших по их душу злодеев не наблюдалось.   
Яут занимался освоением водных территорий. С инсалар они сошлись на выращивании очередного монстра, и хвостатые поклялись, что на этот раз никаких неприятностей не будет.  
Жаки, невероятно оскорбленный внесением редакций в его безупречный документ, лечил душевные травмы непрерывным принятием солнечных ванн. Иногда Йонге казалось, что даже в космос они выйдут с приклеенным к обшивке синерылым.  
Вместе с инсалар к экипажу присоединилась киберик. Рудольф честно предложил инсалар забрать оговоренную добычу, но хвостатые отказались, сославшись на невыполнение уже собственных обещаний.  
"Когда мы узнаем истину, – сообщил житель колбы, – тогда мы будем в расчете". 

Против ожиданий, скучно ему не было. Вертясь в колбе, инсалар едва не сверлил хоботком пластик, стремясь разглядеть, как все работает.  
– А сами вы планируете в космос выходить и все такое? – не выдержал Йонге.  
– После признания нашей расы полноценными в блоке Фузии, – мгновенно ответил инсалар. – Полагаю, мы сможем обеспечить торговлю на взаимовыгодных условиях. Но в том числе нам интересно, сможем ли мы построить свои корабли. В ваших так много... они все неживые. Извините.

Покончив с обновлением конфигураций, Рудольф направился в кают-компанию, честно сообщив, что собирается бездельничать. Йонге так же честно попробовал занять себя чем-нибудь полезным и не тащиться за напарником, словно репей, но дельных начинаний на ум не шло.  
С жаки общаться не хотелось. Инсалар еще раз извинился и ушел в дремоту, в том числе распространяющуюся на киберика.   
Помимо перевернувшегося вниз головой инсалар, внимание притягивал разве что экран с выведенными обращениями. Оба висели в виде торжественных записей на рог-спике, снабженных массой переводов. Чем дольше Йонге смотрел на них, тем сильнее хотелось выйти за пределы туманности, оказаться поближе к населенным регионам и к стражам правопорядка.  
Уделив добрых пятнадцать минут щепетильной проверке всех каналов связи, Йонге смирился с участью закончить свое самостоятельное плавание в кают-компании.

Переступив порог, он инстинктивно напрягся. Воздух был полон жутких рож.  
Мгновением позже Йонге облегченно вздохнул.  
Рудольф пролистывал бесконечные голопроекции яутов, разнящихся цветом кожи, телосложением и степенью обряженности в ритуальные боевые костюмы.  
– Что за кастинг? – поинтересовался Йонге.  
Механик покосился на него и снова взмахнул рукой, выгружая новый блок.  
– Проверка на ксенофилию.  
– Чего-чего?  
Рудольф обернулся уже всем корпусом.  
– Смотрю, совсем сдвиг по фазе или пока только Сайнжа на общем фоне кажется наименее отвратительным.  
– И как? – заинтересовался Йонге, подходя ближе.  
Сам он в куче яутов ничего интересного не наблюдал.  
– Ничего. Что не может не радовать. Ставлю на биохимию.  
– В этом случае рекомендация одна, – Йонге тоже махнул рукой, стирая победный марш яутов с экрана. – Не хвататься за чужой генетический материал.  
Рудольф скривился и брезгливо отряхнул невидимое. Типа налипшего генетического материала.  
Аккуратно поддернув штаны, Йонге уселся на подобие дивана. Постучав пальцем по колену, напарник достал из кармана зеркальце и недобро в него уставился. Йонге тоже недобро сощурил глаз. Зеркальце было приметным, входящим в комплект аксессуаров для триммера.  
– Я спас твой чудо-агрегат из каюты, – уловил чужую реакцию напарник. – Решил, что раз тебе там яутские причиндалы глаза колют, надо забрать самое ценное.  
Йонге разжал стиснутый было кулак, подумал и осторожно лег на спину. Лежбище оказалось коротким, и Йонге автоматически сдвинулся повыше. Еще более осторожно пристроил голову на чужом колене. Стянул ботинок о ботинок.  
И даже шорох открывающейся двери не заставил его настроение испортиться.

Сайнжа громко засопел и двинулся через кают-компанию. Тяжелые шаги утопали в звукопоглощающем покрытии. Йонге некстати вспомнил изгаженную шкуру. Стараниями мелких уборщиков она была отчищена, но теперь лежала в дальнем углу.   
Добравшись до лежанки, Сайнжа оскалился, осмотрел занятое место и сел на пол.  
– Непочтительно, – констатировал он.  
Рудольф сморщил нос, улыбнулся, нахмурился и критически поцокал языком.   
– Зверская рожа, – заключил он.  
– Пойдет, – уверено сказал Йонге. – Как минимум для трех общин блока ты выглядишь, как по заказу. И это только те, кого я помню.  
Сайнжа зашипел и схватил пилота за пятку. Отсутствие внимания со стороны людей его явно раздражало. Йонге даже чувствовал подрагивание синхрона.  
– Для нашей расы – почти красиво, – высказался яут.  
– Ну да, ну да, – скептически сказал Рудольф. – Кстати, за регистрацию новой расы полагается какой-то заработок?  
– Этот вопрос я еще не изучал.   
– А надо бы. Все-таки приход налогоплательщиков в Фузию.  
– Это если налогоплательщики научатся ручками что-то делать и с кем-то торговать, – Йонге нарисовал в воздухе загогулину. – Нашим хвостатым товарищам это светит лет через пять.  
– Я не согласен ждать навара пять лет, – строго сказал Рудольф.  
– Да с чего ты взял, что навар будет? Тут бы не прихлопнули бывшие собственники...  
– Фелиция! – тут же воззвал механик. – Помощь в регистрации новой расы чего-нибудь стоит? Может, за это платят или потом возмещают?  
В воздухе повисло еле слышное потрескивание, означавшее, что искин ищет ответ. Сайнжа перехватил первого пилота за щиколотку и вне всякой субординации принялся водить свежезаточенным когтем по босой ступне. Йонге жмурился и поджимал пальцы.  
– Недостаточно данных, – огорченно произнесла Фелиция. – Необходимо подключение к внешним кластерам...  
– Не надо, – прервал Рудольф.  
И вновь перенес внимание на зеркало. Жуткие следы постепенно сходили. Сам Йонге уже перестал вздрагивать от боли в суставах. Вены, пугавшие набухшими магистралями, втянулись. По большому счету, оставались только косметические последствия: капиллярные узоры, щедро избороздившие обоих напарников с макушки до пяток, и одинаково красные белки глаз.   
В целях предосторожности Рудольф все еще таскал пластиковый каркас на ребрах, а Йонге не расставался с кислородным баллончиком. Однако блевать и падать в обмороки ему уже не хотелось. Экипаж был готов к новым свершениям.  
– Значит, у нас план, – Рудольф убрал зеркало в нагрудный карман. – Очень быстро рвануть до Арбитража и там окопаться. Подать все иски с жалобами и...Чем вы заняты, извращенцы?  
Сайнжа заворчал и выпрямил спину.  
– Я пронаблюдал за созданием моих монстров, – сказал он. – И получил точные сроки вылупления нового! Если вы, умансоо, срочно хотите куда-то лететь, то мы можем отбывать завтра.  
– Завтра? – искренне изумился Йонге. – А как же охота, трофеи, снятие проб и так далее?  
– Мы договорились, – величественно изрек яут. – Моих монстров оставят в глубоком сне. Я заберу их позже.  
– Что, бесчестно сторговался? – не замедлил подначить Рудольф.  
Яут потянулся и неожиданно хлопнул Йонге по животу. Пилот подавился.  
– Меня за что? – возопил он, отдышавшись.  
– Вы всегда заодно, – хмыкнул яут.

В глубине души Йонге сделал ставку, что Сайнжу огорчила мысль о полностью искусственных трофеях. Поэтому нельзя было исключить, что он ждет видового скрещивания.  
– Так ты говоришь, уже завтра лететь можно? – протянул Рудольф.   
– Никаких спешных поступков, – строго сказал Йонге. – Все посчитать, в карте порыться. Я по Арбитражам сто лет не мотался, но на крупных узловых они должны быть, так что в любом таком...  
Дыхание кончилось, Йонге прервался и судорожно глотнул воздуха. Сайнжа задумчиво провел когтем по чужой пятке снова.   
– Умансоо, мы отпразднуем это?  
Йонге неопределенно замычал.  
– Акт слияния, – прищурился яут.  
– Ух...   
Сайнжа нахмурился, раскрыл челюсти и пошевелил клыками. Потом так же молча свел их и с шипением вздохнул. Разжал пальцы, и Йонге брякнулся пяткой об пол.  
– Может, завтра, – осторожно сказал Йонге. – Ну там... да у меня голова до сих пор кружится. Вдруг стошнит.  
Сайнжа прищурился и негромко заклекотал. Повисшее было на синхроне недовольство медленно рассосалось. Рудольф яростно закивал, против обыкновения не став комментировать даже по глейтеру.  
– Поэтому ты боишься спешить? – уточнил Сайнжа.  
Йонге сел, поправил воротник рубашки и развел руками, почти виновато улыбаясь. Памятуя о бурных спецэффектах, сопровождающих нестандартные прыжки, он решил осторожнее относиться к здоровью экипажа.

* * *

"Фелиция" неторопливо ползла сквозь атмосферу. К легкому неудовольствию Йонге в рубку набились абсолютно все: механик, троица жаки, яут, а киберик и вовсе никуда не уходила. Инсалар взволнованно трепетал хвостом, прижимая хоботок к пластику.  
– Не понимаю, что такого интересного, – наконец не выдержал Йонге.  
Рудольф даже не обернулся. Яут покосился на первого пилота и снова монументально уставил взор на экран, имитирующий огромный смотровой иллюминатор.  
– Я должен проконтролировать этап "Исход", – проскрежетал синерылый. – Поскольку ваш проект был расширен, мое присутствие по-прежнему необходимо во всех ключевых моментах.  
Йонге помассировал переносицу и обреченно расслабился.

Проходя максимальную атмосферную отметку, Фелиция на мгновение клюнула носом. Мигнули экраны, отобразилась и тут же погасла служебная таблица каналов связи. Йонге успел заметить, что на всех стоит блокировка. Инсалар в аквариуме обеспокоенно замотал хвостом. Йонге провел пальцами по панели, вызывая отчеты. Один за другим те продемонстрировали зеленые метки.  
– Бывает, – вслух сказал он. – Без орбитальных слотов иногда водит.   
Киберик, включившая визор, медленно повернула к нему голову и почти уронила ее на плечо. Рудольф небрежно коснулся своей консоли и тоже заглянул в пару таблиц.  
– Эй там, в колбе, как самочувствие? – окликнул Йонге.  
Хвостатый безучастно парил в хитро скомпонованной жидкости. Йонге послышался тонкий стеклянный звон, переходящий в тревожный многоголосый шепот.  
– Эй!  
Инсалар встрепенулся.  
– Все в порядке, – откликнулся он. – Вы можете продолжать.  
Визор киберика погас.   
– Фелиция, – Рудольф устроился в кресле поудобнее, – зонды подхватываем, вон болтаются. И я настаиваю на прежнем соблюдении тишины.  
– А маяки мы трекать как будем? – возмутился Йонге.  
– Ты пилот, ты и думай, – отрезал Рудольф.  
Йонге нахмурился, подпер челюсть кулаком и попробовал переосмыслить все грехи за двенадцать полетных лет, благодаря которым теперь он болтался черти где и черти с кем – если, конечно, не считать напарника и, так уж и быть, яута. Хотя, возможно, именно в яуте было все дело.   
Йонге пристально уставился на широкий бок. Сайнжа дышал животом, и мышцы медленно двигались. Пару мгновений спустя яут повернул голову.  
– Что, умансоо?  
– Тебя, случайно, не проклинали?  
Сайнжа озадаченно моргнул.  
– Ну там пять лет невезения. Тебе и всем, кто рядом. Нет?  
Сайнжа тряхнул головой.  
– Йхо-онхе, ты глупее скриля. И трусливее. Если вас так беспокоят бывшие хозяева инсалар, вы могли бы давно просить имперский дом о защите.  
– Я уже близок, – мрачно сказал Йонге. – Но неизвестно, что вы попросите взамен.  
Сайнжа заперхал и зарокотал, явно готовясь произнести речь. Перебило его минорное пиликанье.  
– Режим капсуляции установлен, – сообщила Фелиция.   
Невольно разделяя облегчение, волнами исходившее от Рудольфа, Йонге вновь погладил панель управления и вызвал свою математическую модель. Теперь, дополненная данными, стянутыми с зонда, она выглядела более правдоподобной. Зонд тщательно сохранял в памяти свой длинный, иногда подпинываемый программой прыжка маршрут. Носило его изрядно, и большинство спектральных меток совпадали с одним из кластеров, предложенных Фелицией.  
– Сайнжа, глянь. Это примерный маршрут отсюда к цивилизации. Без связи придется просто идти на световой, пока не зацепим что-нибудь подходящее. Может, здесь, – он ткнул в подмигивающие сиреневым Терции, – или тут, – выделенная красным Маниль тоже мигнула. – Но на самом деле, хрен его знает.  
– Вы не умеете прыгать без маяков? – искренне удивился яут.  
– Вселенная слишком велика, – проворчал Йонге. – Зуб даю, что сам прыжок сюда оказался возможен только из-за "Криотекса". Иначе Фелиция бы даже не взялась считать. По разломам в никуда мы не прыгаем.  
Жаки воздел подии, но Рудольф громко хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание синерылого, и демонстративно прижал палец ко рту.  
– Со мной можно куда угодно, – уверенно сказал Сайнжа.  
Йонге постарался взять себя в руки.  
– Поэтому я тебе и предлагаю посмотреть. Для нас здесь легко заблудиться.  
Сайнжа уставился в карту.  
– Вам бы следовало использовать плазмонные колебания! – все-таки влез жаки. – Удивительно, как вы вообще способны передвигаться!  
– Вот когда будете летать быстрее человечества, тогда и поговорим, – парировал Йонге.  
Оценив подозрительную молчаливость Рудольфа, он бросил взгляд на напарника. Берлинец пожирал жаки взглядом. На лице его читалось отчетливое стремление разобрать синего на запчасти и исследовать модель восприятия вселенной – не меньше.  
Жаки, уловив неладное, резко обернулся. Рудольф не успел принять порядочный вид. Гребешки синерылого встали дыбом.   
– Пожалуй, – медленно сказал жаки, – я удалюсь на отдых. Будьте любезны, информируйте меня о прибытии.   
– Приятного отдыха, – оскалился Рудольф.  
Жаки прошествовал к выходу. Помощники шлепали за ним. На самом пороге синерылый остановился. Полуобернулся и внезапно слегка подпрыгнул.  
– И я запру дверь! – фальцетом курлыкнул он.

Дверь с шипением закрылась. Йонге сдавленно хохотнул. Рудольф еще пару мгновений сохранял плотоядность во взоре, а потом встряхнулся и принял обычный вид.  
– Одним свидетелем меньше, – резюмировал он. – Итак, мы в жопе?  
– Вы под моим присмотром, умансоо, – незамедлительно откликнулся Сайнжа. – Я вижу так, что действительно нужно идти на медленном ходу до этого пика, – он коснулся докселя на карте: ничем не отличающегося от триллиардов других. – Здесь складки, в которых вектор движения... идет волнами. В ту сторону, где предполагаются ваши маяки. Одна волна, другая. Можно прокатиться на них.  
Против обыкновения, Фелиция не комментировала выбор навигатора, даже не стала отрисовывать упомянутые им волны. В отрыве от маяков искин тоже явственно чувствовал себя неуютно.   
Йонге вздохнул. В голове мелькнули параграфы – накурлыканные скрипучим голосом жаки – о необходимости личной явки представителя новооткрытой расы для подачи прошения. Если бы не это условие, им хватило бы одного запроса. Но представителю светил целый ряд формальных процедур, призванных определить уникальность его расы. Иначе каждая вторая колония с генно-модифицированными поселенцами присвоила бы себе почетный статус.  
– Извините, – прорезался инсалар, – можно ли описать ситуацию вкратце? Я не совсем понимаю техническую сторону дела.  
– А как же распределенный суперразум? – тут же прищурился Рудольф.  
– Я далеко, – инсалар смешно развел руками, – есть только моя индивидуальность. Общностью я становлюсь только там.  
Когтистый палец указал вниз.  
– Вы мне не отупейте, – строго сказал Йонге. – Прошение лично подавать будете, там нужно разумность демонстрировать! И, кстати, этнически сформированный язык. Он у вас есть?  
Инсалар повел хвостом, и весь воздух запульсировал. Рудольф вскрикнул и схватился за ладонь. Йонге почти выгнулся в кресле, чувствуя, как по позвонкам прокатываются щекочущие волны. Фелиция отозвалась суматошным мерцанием панелей. Сайнжа остался невозмутим с виду – и небрежно стряхнул с наплечников крошечные столбики свечения.  
– Подойдет, – прохрипел Рудольф и яростно почесался. – Хорош!  
Пульсация исчезла.  
– Извините, – инсалар моргнул. – Это интерференция с вашим оборудованием и искусственными элементами ваших тел.  
Йонге никак не мог успокоиться. Невзирая на ушедшую интерференцию, кое-что не пропадало.  
Нестерпимо одолевал стояк.

Невольно ощерившись, он попробовал усесться так, чтобы ткань штанов не обтягивала отвердевший член. Каждое движение словно запускало под кожу огненные струйки.   
Инсалар обеспокоенно поводил хоботком.  
Сайнжа развернулся, сделал шаг к пилотскому креслу и оттолкнул бедром панель. Весь подвижный блок управления послушно ушел в сторону. Яут наклонился, упираясь в подлокотники. Дредлоки качнулись в воздухе.  
– Умансоо Йхо-онхе, завтра уже настало.

Глядя, как двигаются клыки, Йонге приоткрыл рот, часто сглатывая воздух. Сайнжа отнял руки от подлокотников, наклонился еще больше и резко сунул обе ладони первому пилоту под зад. Йонге замычал и, не помня себя, обхватил яута за шею. Сайнжа дернул его вверх, медленно выпрямился и перехватил поудобнее. Инстинктивно скрестив ноги, Йонге повис и глубоко вздохнул от удовольствия.  
– А инвалидов не приглашают? – подал голос Рудольф.  
Механик заложил ногу на ногу и даже приподнял бровь в насмешке. Но жадно раздувающиеся ноздри и невыносимое, почти болезненное возбуждение, наползающее по глейтеру, сводили шутливый тон на нет.  
– Цепляйся, – с клекочущим смешком предложил Сайнжа. – Я не упаду.  
Йонге вообразил, как движутся широкие лопатки, перекатывая мускулы на спине яута, и вздохнул еще слаще.  
– Ребра жалко, – пробормотал Рудольф.  
В обострившейся глейтерной связи даже едва сказанные слова звучали отчетливо, будто над самым ухом.  
Сайнжа сделал шаг к выходу. В воздухе вновь мелькнула едва уловимая пульсация, и тут же зашуршали невидимые стеклянные пластинки. Йонге успел предположить, что инсалар попытался задать вопрос и получил ответ от искина напрямую, а затем ему стало настолько хорошо, что мысли, сложнее, чем "снять штаны", вылетели из головы.

Рудольф, пользуясь ролью проводника, выбрал собственную каюту. До нее экипаж добирался долго – Сайнжа тормознул на первой же коридорной развилке, и Йонге чуть не свернул шею, когда Рудольф решил, что дальше без товарищеского поцелуя взасос не пойдет.  
К концу пути товарищеских остановок насчитывалось уже три, а Йонге перестал соображать окончательно.

Уже в каюте Йонге не видел, но хорошо слышал, как Рудольф быстро скинул ботинки и, зарываясь пальцами в напольное покрытие, торопливо прошел к постели. Сайнжа перехватил Йонге покрепче, звучно вытер ноги у порога и тоже двинул через всю каюту. Шел он по-прежнему ровно, словно и не тащил на себе целый человеческий "трофей".  
Скрипнул матрас – не поврежденный ничьими рогами – и Йонге оказался рядом с напарником.  
Сайнжа встал перед ними, уперев руки в бока, прищурился и заклекотал.  
– Какую позу на этот раз? – усмехнулся Рудольф. – На головах, быть может?  
– Не-ет, умансоо, в этот раз вы поработайте.  
Йонге скосил взгляд на Рудольфа и увидел, как в глазах напарника отражается тот же плотоядный огонек, что затлел в груди самого первого пилота.  
– Ленишься? – все-таки уточнил он, улыбаясь.  
Сайнжа фыркнул, собрал дредлоки в хвост и снова рассыпал по плечам.  
– Все время я ублажаю вас, умансоо. – Двоих по очереди. А вы только лежите и наслаждаетесь.  
– Я бы не сказал, что это все время лежа, – глубокомысленно заметил Йонге.  
Сайнжа потянулся и в два движения расправился со сложной системой застежек, удерживающей на нем наплечники. Провел ладонью по животу и быстро, почти незаметно, разделался с тяжелым поясом.  
Яутская анатомия пока еще надежно прятала самое главное, придавая Сайнже целомудренный вид, но Йонге судорожно вздохнул и начал стаскивать рубашку, чувствуя, как от возбуждения становится тяжело дышать.  
Вынырнув из тканевых объятий, он покосился на Рудольфа. Сжав губы, напарник воевал с пуговицами, неловко прижимая локоть к боку. Йонге потянулся, но Рудольф мотнул головой. Сайнжа шагнул чуть в сторону и завалился на кровать. Матрас вздохнул, смиренно принимая на себя дополнительный вес. Сайнжа оттолкнулся, распластался почти по всей кровати и начал лениво поджимать пальцы на ногах, цепляя когтями простыню. Рудольф отделался от рубашки и схватился за штаны.  
– Слишком много одежды, – почти прокурлыкал яут и негромко зашипел.   
– Все! – перебил Йонге. – Ты это... – он умолк, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Тебе как удобно? Мы это...  
– Душ, – сказал Сайнжа и прищурился. – Тогда было хорошо.   
– Меня вниз пихать нельзя, – торопливо сказал Рудольф. – Я все еще пострадавшая сторона.  
– Но одного мне мало, – заметил Сайнжа. – Вы слишком...  
Две пары глаз одновременно зло сощурились. Йонге даже почувствовал, как Рудольф пытается оскалиться. Яут глубокомысленно прочистил глотку.  
– Разница между нами велика, – округло сказал он. – Вас должно быть двое.  
Йонге уже хотел предложить закончить трепаться, пока стояк не пропал у всех – и в этот момент Сайнжа, наконец, дал себе волю. Йонге опять пропустил тот неуловимый момент, когда раздвигалась защитная складка. Член яута выскользнул на волю мгновенно: набухая поперечинами, венами, лоснясь и поблескивая.  
– Хорошо-о, – почти простонал Сайнжа.  
Йонге демонстративно сел на пятки и чуть наклонился вперед, упираясь в постель обеими руками. Стояк сделался настолько каменным, словно собирался пробыть памятником самому себе как минимум лет двести. Сайнжа покосился на него – сначала на всего Йонге, а потом отдельно на его член – и перекатился на бок. Потянулся, встряхивая дредлоками, и поднялся. Развернувшись к Йонге лицом, подался вперед, оперся на руки и распялил клыки. Йонге мельком оценил, как яут отзеркаливает его позу, но расставляет колени гораздо шире и отставляет задницу. Потом клыки сомкнулись, и ему стало некогда – все занял длинный поцелуй, и собственные попытки побороть вертлявый раздвоенный язык.  
– Ух ты ж сколько мне всего, – довольно сказал Рудольф и живо переместился за спину к яуту. – Эй! Моя любимая простыня!  
Сайнжа прервал поцелуй и оглянулся через плечо.   
– Не будь мелочен, умансоо, ты можешь сделать десяток таких, если используешь ваш конвейер.  
– Но эта была самая любимая...  
– Займись делом!  
Йонге кашлянул, подавляя смешок. Рудольф хмыкнул и тут же нырнул вниз, скрываясь из виду. Сайнжа пару мгновений щурил глаз, точно внимательно прислушивался к себе, а затем довольно зашипел. Йонге ухватил его за дредлоки, намотал на кулаки черные жилы и потянул навигатора к себе.   
– Не командуй моим экипажем.  
Сайнжа фыркнул и тут же содрогнулся. Потом поднял плечи, ощутимо ежась от удовольствия. Точно так же вздрагивая, Йонге заглядывал в желтые глаза. На загривке от восторга почти потрескивало электричество.   
Он бы вечно прислушивался к этой внутренней дрожи великого охотника, но напарник не дал много времени.  
Поднявшись и почти навалившись на спину яуту, он многозначительно подвигал бровями.  
– Или сейчас, или я не знаю, что сделаю.  
Лихорадочно завозившись, Йонге повытаскивал ноги из-под себя, плюхнулся на задницу и скользнул вниз – так и не отпустив дредлоки. Сайнжа заворчал, наклонился и почти придавил Йонге. Член оказался у первого пилота на ребрах.   
"Я нихрена не вижу!"  
"А я за тебя", – довольно откликнулся Рудольф.  
Сайнжа сдвинулся чуть выше, Йонге почувствовал, как напарник двумя пальцами направляет его – и застонал, погружаясь во влажную щель. Рудольф не стал медлить, присоединяясь, и Йонге застонал еще раз, уже начиная двигать бедрами. Вдвоем было куда теснее, жарче и умопомрачительнее.  
– Сильнее, умансоо!  
Жаркое ацетоновое дыхание обдало Йонге лоб, почти ощутимо стекло горячим потоком до груди, и он бессловесно подчинился. Простыня скользила под пятками, но он держался за дредлоки, как за спасительный якорь, и двигал бедрами, пытаясь засадить как можно глубже, по самые яйца, а если влезут – то и вместе с ними.  
Члены терлись друг об друга, скользили в горячей смазке, Йонге уже чувствовал, как щекотные ручейки стекают ему под яйца и между ягодиц. Сайнжа начал хрипеть, жадно втягивая воздух, и его собственный член стремительно отвердевал. С трудом отпустив одну руку, Йонге прижал дергающуюся дубинку к собственному животу. Сайнжа хрипел и фыркал, вытянув шею, так что клыки задевали макушку Йонге. Руки, по обе стороны упиравшиеся в постель, бугрились мышцами, блестели от пота. Казалось, влажная кожа источает слабый, сладковатый запах удовольствия. Кусая губу от усердия, Йонге взялся обхаживать напрягшийся член, насколько хватало силы пальцев. Даже успел просунуть руку ниже – где все три тела влажно соприкасались – и набрать ладонью приятно-скользкой жидкости. Неудержимо тянуло сунуть пальцы в рот – чуть ли не текла слюна – но он сдержался и сосредоточился на главном.  
– М-м!  
Приглушенный вопль напарника сопровождался содроганием члена и явственным ощущением, что в сжимающейся дырке стало скользить еще сильнее и приятнее. Йонге зажмурился, прикусил губу и наддал жару. Уже случившийся чужой оргазм, подкатывающий еще один – все перемешалось, подстегивая лихорадочной дрожью.   
Толчок, другой, третий – и он тоже разрядился.   
Сайнжа тягуче застонал, переходя в шипение, раздутый хер под ладонью Йонге дернулся и щедро выплеснул сперму. На яйца почти хлынуло, а хватка каал-ли сжалась до границы боли.  
Рудольф охнул, подался назад, и Сайнжа чуть опустился, прижимая пилота.

"О боже, – Йонге мутно поморгал и разжал руку на дредлоках. Откинулся на горячую простыню мокрой спиной. – Опять застрял".  
Рудольф молчал пару мгновений, а потом с энтузиазмом пришел на помощь. Йонге протестующе дернул ногой, чувствуя, что ему не только помогают высвободиться, но еще и ощупывают на предмет подрочить.  
– Уйди оттуда, упырь!  
– А знаешь, отсюда интересные виды открываются.  
– Я те пиздюлей навешаю, если ты будешь виды руками трогать.  
– А если не руками?  
– Руди!  
В ответ раздался поганый смешок, но дразнить напарника Рудольф прекратил. Однако и из-за спины не выглядывал, и Йонге опасливо пошевелил пальцами на ногах.   
– Подозреваю, это был план, составленный заранее?  
– Импровизация! – возмутился Рудольф, по-прежнему не выныривая из-за яута.  
Йонге машинально водил костяшками по разлегшемуся на нем члену. Тот постепенно терял жесткость, но уж очень неторопливо. Живот покалывало, словно отступало легкое онемение.  
– Уйди оттуда, импровизатор. Я даже вслепую тебе еще пару ребер сломаю.  
Рудольф со вздохом вынырнул на свет, потянулся и мягко опустился на живот.  
– Что не так-то? – с досадой спросил он. – Сам же про пенсию с маразмом разливался.  
Йонге обстоятельно вытер ладонь о простыню – тут же получив чужую память, что комплектов всего три и два без того уже в стирке – потянулся и взъерошил волосы напарнику.  
– Я и не отказываюсь от, хм-м, разлитого. Просто... Ну не люблю, когда что-то неподконтрольно происходит.  
Рудольф усмехнулся, приподнялся на локтях и подтянулся еще ближе. Сложил руки, повернул голову и пристроил на них. Йонге чуть подвинулся, тоже повернул голову, и между ними осталось расстояния на один короткий рывок. Однако тянуться было лень. Рудольф прикрыл глаза и довольно вздохнул. Йонге зевнул, с трудом удерживая нижнюю челюсть от полного распяливания. Сайнжа излучал столько тепла, что Йонге ощущал себя змеей под инфракрасной лампой – полное умиротворение и желание завалиться в спячку на пару сезонов. Глаза слипались.

Дремота уже наползала неумолимым покрывалом, когда член яута дернулся. Почти ударил по животу и явственно мотнулся концом из стороны в сторону.  
Йонге быстро открыл глаза. Заморгал, прогоняя сонную муть. Сайнжа заворчал и клацнул, затем широко зевнул от всей яутской души. Выпрямил руки, высвобождая Йонге, и потянул шею, запрокидывая голову.   
– Доброе утро, – вежливо сказал первый пилот.  
Сайнжа защелкнул пасть и легко перемахнул корпус Йонге, переваливаясь на сторону.  
– Ничего себе, – заметил Рудольф.  
Яутский хрен бодро вытягивался и сокращался, демонстрируя удивительную подвижность.  
– Еще не все, мои сокровища, – заклекотал яут. – На этом мы не остановились.  
Йонге поежился: как только его прикрытие сдвинулось, по коже потянуло холодком. Сайнжа обстоятельно стряхнул с головки капли, и Йонге недовольно отодвинулся.  
– Опять анестезиологическое оружие?  
– Женщины, – пояснил Сайнжа.  
– Что?  
– Иначе невозможно, если женщина уже спит, а ты вновь хочешь вступить с ней в любовную связь.  
Рудольф от восторга засучил ногой.  
– И? И? Продолжай!  
– Нужно сделать так, чтобы не почувствовала преступления.  
– Боже, это гениально!  
Сайнжа наклонился, лизнул Йонге прямиком в пупок, и первый пилот недовольно потер мигом потерявшее восприимчивость место. Но под пальцами онемение быстро таяло.  
– Малый круг лимфообращения, – пояснил Сайнжа. – Не люблю тратить, долго вырабатывается. Поднимайтесь, лентяи.  
– Отцепись.  
– Еще, – твердо сказал Сайнжа. – Это не вопрос.  
– Нечем в ближайшие десять минут, – почти засмеялся Рудольф.  
– Можно руками, они тоже мягкие.  
Демонстративно откинувшись на локти, яут потянулся и похлопал Рудольфа по заднице ступней, ловко оттопыривая пальцы, чтобы не задеть когтями. Механик застонал.  
Ворча под грузом капитанской ответственности, Йонге все-таки поднялся. Мстительно уселся верхом на твердый живот, повернувшись задницей к яуту, и тут же почувствовал, как по спине скользит коготь. Сама собой запрокинулась голова, выгнулась спина, и на мгновение он совершенно забыл, что от него хочет великий охотник.  
– Вверх-вниз, – сказал Сайнжа. – Люблю мягкие руки.  
Рудольф заухмылялся и поднялся тоже.  
– Не могу пройти мимо фетишизма, – вздохнул он. – Дайте сюда этот член, я его... о.  
Йонге поймал мгновенно поплывший взгляд напарника. Рудольф прерывисто вздохнул и тоже уселся верхом, бесцеремонно придавив слегка согнутые ноги яута. Двинулся вперед, уперся обеими руками в широкие тазовые кости. Йонге повторил за ним, подчиняясь ниточке синхрона. Член оказался стиснут между обоими, да так, что почти упирался в сурово выдвинутые подбородки. Яут возбужденно заклекотал.  
Рудольф чуть подался в сторону.  
– Любишь смотреть человечью порнографию? – улыбаясь, спросил он у Сайнжи.  
– Люблю делать!  
Йонге мотнул головой и в отчаянии прихватил напарника за ухо – он уже слышал по вибрации синхрона, как Рудольф собирается произнести речь о важности сисек в порнухе, отсутствии таковых у экипажа "Фелиции" и рассмотреть замену их на альтернативные, хорошо проработанные грудные мышцы и, куда же без этого, мышцы брюшного пресса.  
Рудольф сдвинулся еще сильнее, зажатый между людьми пенис почти перекатился из стороны в сторону, вновь яростно производя смазку. Сайнжа громко, восторженно заворчал. Йонге на крестец опустилась пятерня.  
Рудольф подвинулся еще ближе, оба предсказуемо столкнулись коленями и завозились. Сайнжа рывком согнул ноги, почти подкидывая механика, и тот с возгласом съехал еще ниже.  
– А! Опять синяки! – почти взвыл Йонге.  
– Ничего-ничего, – проворчал Сайнжа. – Вы слишком мало страдали, чтобы рассуждать о синяках.   
Рудольф со вздохом поднялся на колени, Йонге повторил, и они сдвинулись вплотную.  
– Зато теперь...  
Рудольф не договорил. Йонге ухватил его за уши, притянул и яростно поцеловал, обрывая возможные реплики.  
"Прекрати подбадривать себя остроумными фразами!"  
"Хм-м..."  
Пенис между ними извивался, обтираясь о мокрые животы.  
– Да, умансоо, люблю на вас смотреть.

* * *

На грани сна и яви было беспокойно. Мучительно поджимались пальцы, трепетало в диафрагме. Он должен был успеть, обернуться за мгновения. Страх подгонял, щекоча по нервам склизким, тягучим запахом смерти. Задевал чувствительные льимы тонкой холодной ниточкой истлевающей связи. Следовало торопиться. В один конец, в другой конец – мучительно огромные расстояния, когда счет идет на вздохи. На чужие трепещущие вдохи и выдохи, с трудом пробивающиеся сквозь сжимающиеся мешочки для воздуха. Слабые, не защищенные ячеистыми мембранами.  
Корабль, уже почти ставший послушным и знакомым, не понимал его, отчаянно скудоумил, пытался расспрашивать – пока он не заорал, вскидывая сжатый кулак. Не выкрикнул, что еще чуть-чуть – и мертвая железная дрянь останется здесь навечно.  
Он торопился, распихивая одинаковые тонкие трубочки по зарядным прихваткам. Жгучая досада на изобретателей, не предусмотревших внятную расцветку, царапала под ребрами. Моллюск, воняющий страхом, метался под ногами.  
И он опять торопился, страшно торопился. Продирался сквозь вязкий холод. Боялся не успеть, перепутать, не рассчитать. Слишком медленно, слишком быстро, слишком все что угодно еще. Злился до яростного клокотания в глотке на идиотов, решивших сгинуть в холодной кислой воде. Рвался вниз, зная, чувствуя: сначала – одного, только затем – другого, потому что сразу двоих с таким разным дыханием вытаскивать нельзя.  
Он должен был спланировать до мелочей – точнее, чем маршрут от звезды до звезды. Он должен был успеть, потому что если холод окончательно доберется до слабых уманских тел и проглотит последние крохи текущего в них тепла...  
То все, что он приобрел – славное имя, схождения с Матерями, расширение ветви рода, копье, бессчетные трофеи, новые миры, достойные сыновья, приумноженные богатства, почти-смерть и новая жизнь...  
Все потеряет смысл.

Йонге с трудом вырвался из удушливых объятий кошмара. Перехваченное горло выдало слабый писк. И только бесконечную секунду спустя он понял, что это не его голос. Это великий и несгибаемый охотник Первого Дома тихо, отчаянно клекочет, плотно сжав клыки и не открывая желтых глаз.   
С трудом приподнявшись на ослабевшем локте, Йонге провел по лбу, стирая обильную испарину. Напротив, за преградой из яутской туши маячил всклокоченный, почти испуганно выкативший глаза напарник.   
Сайнжа милостиво занял всю мокрую часть постели, и напарники уже почти привычно устроились по обе стороны своего "якоря" – а теперь не знали, что с ним делать.  
– Что ж за блядство, – жалобным шепотом сказал Рудольф. – Ну что за херня?  
Йонге осторожно протянул руку к Сайнже, провел пальцем по яростно нахмуренному лбу. Укололся о щетинки, отдернул руку.  
– Сайнжа, – шепотом позвал он и понял, что тоже звучит совсем жалобно. – Ты чего?  
Яут чуть повернул голову, и Йонге показалось, что тягучие петли кошмара слабеют.  
– Навязался на наши головы, – просипел Рудольф. – Scheisse! Дурак полосатый!  
Йонге попробовал откашляться, но голос сел окончательно. Он погладил лоб еще раз. Клыки вздрогнули и чуть разошлись. Рудольф больше не пробовал говорить – и ощущал он то же смятение и придавленность, помноженные на бесповоротно прорезавшееся чувство вины.   
Почти беспомощно посмотрев на напарника, Йонге вновь попробовал разгладить кожу на широком лбу. Рудольф занес руку так, словно собирался бить яута, но опустил осторожно-осторожно. Подался вперед и навалился на неподвижный корпус. Перебросил ногу через широкие бедра и, решительно сжав губы, устроился головой на яутской груди.   
Йонге кусал губы пару секунд, сражаясь с мучительной неловкостью, но в конце концов сдался. Передвинулся чуть выше, обхватил Сайнжу за шею, тоже почти взобрался на навигатора и уткнулся лицом под ворох прохладных дредлоков.   
Предсказуемо едва не заехал локтем по голове напарнику, столкнулся с ним коленом, почти лег ему на руку – и застыл, стискивая зубы.   
Секунда капала за секундой, но ничего жуткого не происходило. Не громыхали разряды, не врывался жаки с консультациями по семейному праву, и не звучал глас, обвиняющий их в слюнявых нежностях.  
Йонге перестал стискивать зубы – и почувствовал, как Сайнжа открывает глаза.  
Смотрит в потолок, сдерживая шумное дыхание. Сначала с трудом, а потом все легче и легче, пока не начинает дышать совсем спокойно.  
Как проваливается в сон, успев только поднять руки и обхватить умансоо еще крепче, притягивая друг к другу.

* * *

Самым отвратительным аспектом синхронизации, по личному мнению Йонге, было отражение и усиление эмоций, превращающееся в сущий симбиоз.  
В полном молчании, снедаемые раскаянием, напарники трагически дежурили за дверью санузла, подпирая косяки плечами и громко вздыхая.   
Едва проснувшись, яут молча растолкал обоих и ринулся в крохотное помещение, где и заперся. И вылезать словно бы и не собирался.  
"Четыре минуты!" – одними губами выговорил Йонге.  
Рудольф погонял желваки на скулах и оскалился, будто сожрал незрелый цитрон.  
В санузле журчала вода и специальная гармоника, подавляющая звуки, обычно производимые взрослым организмом.  
– Сайнжа! – не выдержал Йонге.  
– Чего заперся? – поддержал Рудольф одновременно.  
Йонге сморщился и мигом позже узрел в зеркальном повторе напарника свою гримасу. Хоровой вопль прозвучал почти отчаянно. Преступно нервно.  
– Фелиция, он там живой хотя бы? – сквозь зубы спросил Йонге.  
Искин ответить не успел. Дверь пиликнула и открылась. Источающий влажный пар яут обстоятельно, с треском ткани утер физиономию полотенцем и повесил его на рожок.  
– Зачем так орать, умансоо? – поинтересовался он. – К вашему сведению, живым свойственно не только жрать, но и испражняться. Вы не могли поискать другое место для оправления потребностей?  
– Извини! – перебил Рудольф. – Мы были неправы! Нам жаль, что мы заставили тебя...  
Его ощутимо заклинило. Он морщил лоб и вот-вот готов был перейти к нервному тику.  
– П-переживать, – с вновь проснувшимся заиканием выдавил Йонге. – Слушай, это ж чрезвычайные обстоятельства, не думал никто...  
– Вообще, – с прорезавшейся самокритикой поддакнул Рудольф.  
Йонге набрал воздуха для очередной оправдательной реплики, но на ум не шло объяснения – хоть корявого, хоть внятного. Перед глазами зримо плясали разноцветные инъекторы, выглядевшие для яута почти одинаково – и он опять видел, как подрагивающие пальцы с массивными черными когтями сдергивают крышечки, и втыкают инъекторы наугад.  
Сайнжа молчал, внимательно рассматривая обоих. Потом щелкнул клыками и закатил глаза так по-человечески, что Йонге мгновенно стало легко.   
Синхрон дрогнул, сбросил напряжение и зазвучал чистой струной.  
– Глупые чувства, – сказал яут, стянул с рожка полотенце и всучил механику. – Со всеми бывает. Мыться, умансоо!

* * *

Прыжки по гребням оказались делом хлопотным. Целые корабельные сутки ушли на балансирование в гравитационном океане, лишенном спасительных маяков. Фелиция все же смогла промоделировать указанные Сайнжей пики на карте, и возле нее Йонге с навигатором проторчали почти половину из этих суток.  
Даже инсалар успел потерять интерес к столь волнительным событиям. Прыжки на нем сказывались не очень хорошо – в основном жаловался он на головокружение и помутнение разума. Плюнув на паранойю, Йонге разрешил Фелиции поддерживать с инсалар постоянный диалог и пичкать его сведениями, в избытке заполняющими библиотеку.  
"Вот съедет он ниже индекса, и что делать будем?" – жаловался он механику.  
"Не ссы, – неизменно утешал Рудольф. – Тогда продадим как редкий кулинарный экземпляр. Попросим яута изготовить из него экзотический торт".

Жаки перешел в развлекательно-ничегонеделательный режим. Оккупировав каюту яута окончательно и бесповоротно, он, по отчетам Фелиции, увяз в ознакомлении с человеческой культурой. Самое большое количество запросов шло в раздел "вымышленная литература", подраздел "любовные романы".  
К исходу пятнадцатого часа ковыряния в картах, пробравшись на камбуз и столкнувшись там с жаки, совершенно осоловевший от расчетов первый пилот не нашел ничего умнее, чем поинтересоваться – уж не собирается ли жаки нести свет романтической культуры человечества в Протекторат.  
Похрустывая брикетом "клетчатко-белкового комплекса ВИТ-40" синерылый презрительно сообщил, что на примере нелогичных взаимоотношений в бигендерной среде он всего лишь убеждается, как совершенно устройство триумвиратов.

Долгих несколько часов Йонге отчаянно пытался изгнать из воображения инцестно-ориентированную модель, где двое выступали полумеханическими придатками третьего.  
Особенно неприятно это выглядело ввиду факта квазиусыновления граждан Вебера и Далине в имперской ветви Найхави.

К моменту выхода на первый маяк Йонге уже отчаянно жаждал избавиться от всех инопланетных пассажиров и наконец-то обрести душевный покой. В крайнем случае, его бы устроил выход к людям и прогулка среди приятных взгляду хомо сапиенс.  
Единственный доступный на корабле хомо сапиенс успешно скрывался в технических недрах, с головой уйдя в составление инвентарно-ремонтного списка.   
Маяк стоял на автоматическом буе, который то и дело нырял в гравитационную складку. Настроен он был на круговой режим и ускользнул прямо из-под носа, на прощание мигнув трассирующей очередью сигналов, обещающих следующее появление через четыре часа.   
– Ну и что? Ловить другой будем? – осведомился Йонге в потолок.  
– Напоминаю, первый пилот, выставлен режим капсуляции, – встрял искин.  
– Можно прыгнуть дальше, – предложил Сайнжа.  
– Не хочу, – решительно отказался Йонге. – Я и так себя чувствую, словно пережеванный математическими допущениями.  
– Но ты даже не считаешь. Все делает Фелиция.  
– Да? – Йонге плюхнулся в кресло и вытянул ноги. – Значит, ты до сих пор нихрена не понял, как мы работаем.  
Сайнжа зашипел. Снял с бедра дротик и любовно погладил зазубренное лезвие.  
– Мы в связке, – Йонге постучал себя по лбу. – Без меня искин – просто машина, занимающаяся построением моделей. Я без нее, конечно, тоже только как... – он снова постучал и задумался, – как древний штурман. С астролябией в руках. Одним глазом на звезды, одним пальцем в небо. Если повезет, выплыву куда-нибудь. Но, скорее, утону.  
Сайнжа внимал, сложив клыки и, по обыкновению, чуть наклонив голову.   
Йонге снова задумался, машинально потирая простуканный лоб. Он впервые силился подобрать для кого-то объяснение – как пилоты становятся пилотами. Попробовал сложить внятные и простые фразы, объясняющие, как в Академии изо дня в день приходилось корежить память и логику, погружаясь в бесконечные абстракции, учитывающие последние достижения астрофизики, которых с каждым годом становилось все больше. Даже вспомнил курс "холодной" теории, который они долбили полный триместр – и в конце выяснилось, что в моделях, которые они наконец-то научились выстраивать почти интуитивно, открыта погрешность, сводящая перспективы использования "холодного" проектирования в минус.   
Тогда они напились всем курсом и разграбили какой-то магазинчик. Именно в тот год в официальной гражданской карте студента Йонге Далине появилась первая запись о мелком административном взыскании.  
– Ты не поймешь, – наконец, сказал он.  
– Я вижу то, чего не видишь ты, – возразил Сайнжа.  
– Но ты пользуешься нашими с Фелицией построениями, – парировал Йонге. – Без меня она не посчитает, без нее не будет карты, и тебе не с чем будет работать.  
Сайнжа выпрямил пальцы и провел подушечками по когтям.  
– Логично, – согласился он.

В воцарившейся тишине, обойдя все помещение два раза, яут громко вздохнул и направился к выходу. После его отбытия Йонге выдержал пятнадцать официальных капитанских минут, прежде чем покинуть мостик и отдать все на откуп автопилота.  
Ему снова хотелось жрать, и на этот раз он не поленился как следует переворошить запасы в холодильнике. Наткнувшись на целый брикет рыбьих палочек, Йонге с радостью оторвал десять штук разом и закинул в биокластер.  
Умеренно прожаренные, под безалкогольное пиво они шли на ура. Йонге пожирал их с двойным наслаждением, вымещая на рыбопродукте личное отношение к обитателям морских глубин.  
Ему представилось, как инсалар нервно падает в обморок при виде золотистой корочки, и он злорадно ухмыльнулся.  
Покончив с едой и привычно скатав бутылку в шарик, Йонге приобрел заряд бодрости размером с два крейсера и устремился инспектировать коридоры. Инвентарные номера, оставшиеся с момента прилета жаки, мозолили глаза, и Йонге чувствовал жизненную необходимость избавить современный исследовательский корабль-разведчик от пошлых пластиковых пленок с унылой нумерацией.

Управившись за пару часов, Йонге опять обнаружил себя у камбуза. Есть не хотелось, но все тот же, единственный помимо него, хомо сапиенс точно бы не отказался от выпивки.  
Стоя с бутылкой у холодильника Йонге прислушался к себе. Обычно каждый сам заботился о насущном – если не считать проповедей Рудольфа о соблюдении баланса микроэлементов и важности суточного режима. Без особой просьбы пиво никто друг другу не таскал.  
Но в этот раз Йонге был железно уверен, что пиво окажется кстати. Подумав еще чуть-чуть, он махнул рукой и решил, что за него все делает синхронизация. 

Помахивая бутылкой, он безошибочно добрался до второго технического уровня.   
В сухой тишине, изредка прерываемой пластиковым шорохом, невнятное бормотание разговора, он услышал издалека. Прислушиваясь к синхрону, подошел ближе и обнаружил, что у механической двери номер шесть появился нежданный апгрейд. Ботинок Рудольфа застрял между пазами и дверным блоком.  
Индикатор на доводчике сердито подмигивал. Йонге уже собирался выкинуть посторонний предмет, но бубнеж за дверью наконец-то оформился в слова, и он остановился.

– О... бля... нет, не трогай...  
Резкое возбуждение накатило удушающей волной. Пришлось немедленно приложить бутылку к щеке.   
Яут заворчал и щелкнул.  
– Теперь расскажешь?  
– А! Ох... Нежнее...  
Сайнжа изумленно заклекотал. Рудольф хрипло засмеялся и тут же матюгнулся – видимо, яут цапнул его когтями. Йонге навострил ухо и переложил бутылку.  
– Ладно. Ты же видел, нас чуть не стянуло в одну личность. И это еще везение своего рода, – тон напарника перешел в невыносимо менторский. – Потому что мы с одинаковой силой воли. Был бы один слабее, сломался бы. Такое вот западло. Во всех методичках написано.  
– Не читал, – проворчал Сайнжа. – Дальше?  
– Не хочу. Эй!  
В короткой драке, которую Йонге больше почуял, чем услышал, победа осталась за навигатором. Йонге явственно почувствовал, как механика зажимают поперек корпуса.  
Уже хотелось войти и на пальцах объяснить Сайнже, почему такие вопросы в приличном обществе не задают, но Рудольф шумно выдохнул и продолжил.  
– Тогда получилась бы классическая пара с доминантой одного. И простор для злоупотребления доверием, как в психологическом, так и в бытовом аспектах. Воспроизводится как в разнополых, так и в однополых парах, а также в ограниченных полигамных средах.  
Начитывал он принципы из "Основ социопсихологического взаимодействия в малых экипажах". И судя по занудному тону, раздражало это его невероятно.  
– Значит, сила воли. Это достойно, да. А когда вы встретились – не затянуло?  
Рудольф зарычал.  
– Отстань, жаба! Мы друг друга не знали, куда тут затягивать-то!  
Йонге почесал щетину. Перед внутренним взором замаячил триммер. Старый, потерянный на болотах и оплаканный в кругу приятелей на собрании профсоюза свободных старателей. Там тоже спрашивали с ехидной подковыркой, кто кого заборол в новом экипаже. Йонге всех посылал по матушке. Дураку было известно, что корабль сам тестирует психологические аспекты и выдает объективную оценку – можно или нельзя становиться малым экипажем. Но зубоскалов это не останавливало.  
В синхронизации, основанной на силе воли, Йонге всегда видел огромный плюс – в таких экипажах слабовольных идиотов не бывало.

– Товарищ Далине!  
Оклик вырвал его из воспоминаний, одновременно едва не заставив подскочить.  
– Чего? – полушепотом просипел он и откашлялся. – Ась?  
– Я все верно изложил?!  
Йонге пнул дверь. Та медленно отворилась, и слегка чувствующий себя вуайеристом первый пилот ввалился в отсек. Рудольф привольно устроился в руках яута и скалился, помахивая босой ногой. Сайнжа придерживал его поперек корпуса, обстоятельно перебирая клыками по голому плечу механика. Йонге поймал взглядом маятниковый ритм ступни и на пару мгновений утратил рассудок.  
– Все верно, – наконец-то сказал он. – А почему все интересное без меня? Тревожное чувство, скажу я вам.  
– А ты присоединяйся, – весело ответил Рудольф.  
– Смело снимай штаны, умансоо, – подбодрил Сайнжа. – Я уже говорил, что они кажутся мне вообще лишними?  
Йонге поболтал пивом и задумчиво сковырнул крышку. Глотнул, поболтал еще и подошел ближе. Протянул напарнику и присел на корточки. Сайнжа с чувством лизнул механика в ухо и угомонился.  
– Все время думаю, кто из вас первый кого подкарауливает?  
Рудольф не ответил, сосредоточенно булькая, и Йонге со вздохом уселся на пол, привалившись к теплому корпусу. Сайнжа заклекотал себе под нос, обхватил людей за плечи и прижал с размахом, достойным хрипа протеста от Рудольфа.  
– Тебя надо откармливать, – посетовал Йонге, пробуя повернуть голову. – Жесткий, как доска.  
– Я знаю множество калорийных продуктов, – согласился Рудольф. – Будет у нас яут жирненький и мягенький.  
– Плоский юмор, – снисходительно изрек Сайнжа.  
В техническом отсеке явственно поднялась температура – Фелиция заботливо подсовывала экипажу сопроводительную атмосферу. Йонге покосился по сторонам, но изменения оттенков на стенах не заметил и с облегчением вздохнул. Жаки к ним наведаться не собирался.  
– Вот, предположим, прилетим мы на Сефору, – начал Йонге, – и сразу же сдадимся в Арбитраж. А потом что? У нас еще архивы "Алебастра" не распакованы, значит, искать придется головастого или...  
Договорить он не смог. Сайнжа быстро передвинул руку и заткнул ему рот. Йонге замычал, однако вырываться не стал.  
– Слишком много пытаешься думать, – вздохнул яут. – Решай проблемы, когда они появляются, а не когда до них еще далеко.  
– Не то чтобы я недооценивал важность долгосрочного планирования, – поддержал Рудольф, – но сейчас ты портишь мне заслуженный отдых. Я тут не просто так ковырялся.  
Йонге постучал по закрывшей рот ладони. Сайнжа помедлил пару секунд, но затем все же убрал руку.  
– Нет, серьезно, кто был первым?  
– Он, – твердо сказал Рудольф. – Приперся в мой техотсек и домогался.  
– Ты так отклячивал задницу, что сложно было пройти мимо, – невозмутимо парировал Сайнжа.  
– Все херня!  
– Озабоченный, – резюмировал Йонге.  
Сайнжа наклонился и щелкнул клыками, сомкнул их и легонько коснулся щеки Йонге. Развернулся к Рудольфу и повторил. Механик довольно прищурил глаз.  
– Как по-вашему, мягкотелые, сколько раз Великие Матери допускают к себе воинов?   
Йонге уловил недоумение и легкую обеспокоенность Рудольфа. Матримониальными подсчетами никто из них не занимался.   
– Не знаю, – честно сказал он.  
– Немногим больше, чем выходит сыновей. А кровь горячая почти всегда.  
– Так вся эта ваша охота – недоеб? – усмехнулся Рудольф.  
– Я нашел достойную замену охоте, – почти проворковал Сайнжа.  
Нетерпеливое горячее возбуждение тут же затлело даже в кончиках пальцев. Йонге сжал бедра, наслаждаясь прикосновением ткани – на этот раз он проклял все, но вытряс из "портного" приятную на ощупь подкладку.  
– Кстати, вы говорили насчет позы на голове...  
– Это был юмор, – почти испугано сказал Рудольф. – Я болен, у меня ребра...  
Сайнжа согласно заворчал и легонько отпихнул механика. Шлепнувшись на нагретый пол, Рудольф недовольно засопел и демонстративно стиснул член сквозь штаны.  
– Ты, – Сайнжа уставил палец на Йонге, – ребра не болят?  
С трудом растягивая непослушные от возбуждения губы в улыбке, Йонге покачал головой. Расстегнул рубашку, снял, аккуратно свернул и положил подальше.  
– Зря, – выразительно сказал Сайнжа.  
Первый пилот немедленно подтащил рубашку обратно. Сайнжа, щурясь и клекоча, помог ему избавиться от штанов и проследил, чтобы они тоже были свернуты и уложены поверх рубашки. Молча ткнул пальцем, показывая, и Йонге послушно откинулся плечами на образовавшуюся подушку. Сайнжа поднялся, одновременно хватая его за щиколотки, и выпрямился.   
– Ого!  
Ноги, казалось, взлетели к самому потолку. Йонге машинально поддержал себя руками. Сайнжа потянул еще выше, запихнул ноги Йонге себе под мышки и прижал локтями.  
– Так, – сказал первый пилот, болтаясь вниз головой. – На такую камасутру я не подписывался. Больно же!  
Недовольно ворча, Сайнжа чуть отпустил его, позволяя уцепиться ногами за талию.  
– Все равно не достаю! – возмутился Йонге.  
– Не могу на это смотреть, – с восхищением сказал Рудольф. – Не могу упустить! Ща! Подождите!  
Сайнжа согнулся, продолжая удерживать одной рукой пилота под задницу, а другую протянул. Йонге вытянулся в ответ, схватился, и Сайнжа одним рывком вытянул его на себя. Привычно ухватившись за толстую шею, Йонге почувствовал себя куда лучше.  
За стойкой загрохотало. Встрепанный Рудольф, совершенно забыв про ребра, выпинал стандартный инструментальный ящик и так же пинками подогнал его к нужному месту.  
– Да ты издеваешься, – грозно сказал Йонге.  
На последнем слове голос дал хрипотцы, и весь эффект пропал.  
Рудольф, опять забыв продемонстрировать всем больные ребра, торжественно водрузил на ящик свернутую одежду пилота, добавил свою и утрамбовал кулаком.  
– Прошу, – торжественно сказал он.  
– Спасибо, биэ-ла-бры-сый.  
– Эй!  
Сайнжа отцепил Йонге от собственной шеи и вынудил опять опуститься. На этот раз плечи отважного космического пилота угодили точно куда надо. Сайнжа просунул обе руки ему под задницу, медленно надавил большими пальцами, разводя ягодицы – и Йонге увидел тот удивительный момент, когда желтые глаза на мгновение абсолютно стекленеют, пока яут позволяет своему члену оказаться на воле. Мгновение ушло, Сайнжа чуть тряхнул головой, а между ягодиц Йонге вкрадчиво и скользко прошлась широкая головка.  
Йонге ухватился за несчастный ящик, балансируя почти на одних плечах. Собственный член нетерпеливо раскачивался, так и просясь в ладонь, но Йонге боялся потерять опору и почти мучился между двумя одинаково сильными ощущениями. Сайнжа поднажал, и его член неторопливо начал проскальзывать в задницу отважного пилота, тут же изгибаясь под нужным углом. Йонге зашипел, жмурясь от удовольствия. Бедра свела приятная дрожь, весь низ живота быстро налился тяжелым удовольствием. Сайнжа перехватил его удобнее, перестав насильно растягивать, и чуть наклонился вперед. Дредлоки свесились, задевая Йонге по ногам, и член начал двигаться.   
– О-о!  
Йонге стиснул ягодицы. На удивительные способности яутского хера это не повлияло, но самому Йонге тут же сделалось еще лучше. Уши и щеки горели, кончики пальцев на ногах быстро начали неметь, и зародившееся в животе удовольствие потекло к груди и плечам, перебивая дыхание и поджимая пульс до бешеного грохота в висках.  
Движение рядом Йонге не услышал, а почувствовал – с трудом приоткрыл глаза и обнаружил, что Рудольф вновь подобрался на предельную дистанцию. Язык не ворочался, и Йонге так и не возразил, когда напарник сложил два пальца в кольцо и начал гонять по его члену.   
Биение крови делалось все сильнее. Член Сайнжи двигался с неумолимой старательностью, Рудольф практически синхронизировался с этим движением, и Йонге полностью растворился в накатывающих волна за волной ощущениях. Особенно его восхищало, как медленно набухают поперечины на длинном члене, и он начинает стимулировать и без того растянутый анус в два раза сильнее.  
Секс на грани полуобморока продолжался так бесконечно долго, что Йонге успел решить: он помрет в техотсеке, загнутый в непривычную позу, но хотя бы счастливым.  
Движение ускорилось, Рудольф тяжко задышал и тоже начал быстрее двигать пальцами. Йонге застонал. Терпеть дальше не было никаких сил. Виски ломило от возбуждения.  
– Башка лопнет! – фраза неожиданно выскользнула сама собой. – Я… А-а!  
И оргазм, пробивший его от пяток до затылка, был таким же внезапным и резким. Сметающим все аргументы и протесты. Йонге оттолкнулся, выгибаясь и поднимаясь еще выше, чуть не свернул шею, стеная сквозь зубы. Рудольф крепко сжал ладонь, оставив свободной только головку. Еще одна горячая волна – и на лицо Йонге угодили теплые брызги.  
Он не открывал глаз, бедра все еще сжимались, все внутри ныло и дрожало от удовольствия, а по лицу уже скользнула жесткая ладонь, стирая капли. Почти в самое ухо прозвучал короткий смешок. Йонге попробовал приподняться выше, продлевая оргазм, застыл на самом пике – и медленно провалился в откат. Руки перестали держать, он опустился и повернул голову на бок.  
Едва не хрипящий от сдерживаемого напряжения Сайнжа силком разжал его ноги, наклонился и осторожно поставил на пол. Йонге плюхнулся пятой точкой на теплый пластик, застонал и съехал с ящика, чуть не ободрав спину. Невероятным усилием воли открыл глаза.  
Сайнжа плотоядно уставился на механика. Тот почти вызывающе упер руку в бедро, и его член выразительно качнулся. Йонге прикрыл ладонью пах и со смутным интересом приготовился наблюдать. Если бы ему сейчас приказали встать и бежать, он не смог бы даже двинуться.  
– Я осторожно, – щедро сказал Сайнжа. – Устраивайся, как захочешь.  
– Тоже хочу экзотику, – мгновенно определил Рудольф.  
– У тебя же болят ребра, умансоо, – защелкал яут.  
– Ошибся, остаточные фантомные боли.  
– А кто вопил, чтобы я не трогал?  
– Обязательный отыгрыш, – нашелся Рудольф.  
Сайнжа сделал шаг, огибая ящик и первого пилота. Йонге обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Сайнжа хватает Рудольфа за руку и рывком дергает к себе. Под глухой звук столкновения и проклятья на берлинском Йонге блаженно закрыл глаза.

Погрузиться в дремоту не получилось – синхрон пошел возбужденными волнами – и Йонге снова чуть повернулся. Сайнжа так и стоял к нему спиной, полностью скрывая партнера. Йонге разглядел только руку, вцепившуюся в дредлоки и почти вывернутую этим движением из плеча, да ноги, крепко стиснутые вокруг бедер Сайнжи. Яут обеими руками придерживал механика поперек корпуса – видно, все-таки оберегал ребра.  
Горячие волны гуляли по всему телу. Собравшись с силами, Йонге взялся поддрачивать, но с досадой обнаружил, что после стояния на голове уже ни на что не способен. Осталось расслабиться и наслаждаться чужими ощущениями. Раскручивались они стремительно, но сквозь пелену полусна пробивались едва на треть. Йонге все-таки запихнул руку между ног и повернулся, сжимая бедра. Рудольф и Сайнжа на пару хрипели, стонали, задыхались, вынуждая свидетеля ежиться и с удовольствием вздыхать.  
Йонге поклялся себе, что еще десять секунд и он поднимется, пусть даже на карачках доползет – всего-то два шага – и страшно, изобретательно отомстит.  
Рудольф мычал так вдохновенно, что волоски на ногах шевелились. А сами ноги – нет.  
На моменте чужого сдвоенного оргазма Йонге прикусил себе язык.

Сайнжа стоял долго, Йонге успел досчитать до двухсот сорока. Потом все-таки дернулся и завозился, снимая с себя драгоценный груз.  
– Ух, я думал, сломаю что-нибудь, – почти весело сказал Рудольф.  
Босые ноги зашлепали рядом. Йонге покосился на голые икры, и напарник присел рядом. Сайнжа пошевелился где-то за спиной, и Йонге в затылок уперлась широкая пятерня. Ящик поехал наружу.  
– Сайнжа, прекрати.   
– Мешает.  
Избавившись от ящика, Сайнжа разлегся на полу и взял на себя роль углового дивана, позволив напарникам привалиться к нему. Едва Йонге вновь настроился подремать, как сквозь довольное пощелкивание прорвались внятные слова.  
– Раз, два, один, много...  
– Что ты там бормочешь? – не выдержал Йонге.  
– Хрмф!  
Йонге ткнул кулаком и попал. Яут заворчал, похлопал его по бедру и довольно заклекотал.  
– Подсчитывал, – пояснил он. – Считал удовлетворенность.  
Рудольф настороженно замычал и поерзал, пристраиваясь на яутском животе поудобнее.  
– Одного человека было бы мало, – продолжил Сайнжа. – Двое много лучше.  
– Конечно лучше, – буркнул Йонге. – В одиночку тебя хрен поимеешь.  
Яут опять заворчал и перешел к едва слышному удовлетворенному клекоту. Йонге поворочался. Сон безнадежно пропал, и он вновь пихнул яута в ребра.  
– Кстати, что это у тебя все-таки за рудимент?  
– Хм-м?  
– Каал-ли, я имею в виду.   
– Я же говорил – рудимент. Примерно как у вас.  
Йонге развернулся и с любопытством уставился в рожу яута. Тот слегка мерцал глазами. Верхние клыки довольно подрагивали.  
– Не помню такого, – сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа сунул руку ему между ног и потыкал когтем прямо в яйца. Первый пилот яростно зашипел, и яуту досталось уже ногой.  
– У нас первичны женщины, – сообщил Сайнжа, как обычно не среагировав на удар. – Поэтому рудимент – от несостоявшегося женского начала.  
– Но это только под наши размеры тянет, – задумчиво пробормотал Йонге. – А под ваши?  
– Что?  
– Вы-то друг с другом как?  
– Не скажу.  
Диалог из карнажского притона повторился почти слово в слово. Сайнжа помолчал и продолжил.  
– Я же не спрашиваю, почему вам нравится, когда я имею вас туда, откуда вы гадите.  
Рудольф, до сих пор притворявшийся спящим, всхлипнул и гнусно заржал.


	12. Chapter 12

Попискивание сигналки вынырнувшего буя действовало на нервы. Йонге неохотно приподнялся, но Рудольф ухватил его за локоть.  
– Я могу здесь вызвать приоритетные окна. Только поиграю чуть-чуть.  
– Прокладка точных маршрутов в техотсеке, – проворчал Йонге. – Вопиющее нарушение всех правил.  
– Мы же самый необычный экипаж, – ухмыльнулся Рудольф. – Дайте мне вон ту консольку, пилот Далине.  
Йонге потянулся и достал невесомую игрушку. Рудольф в три движения развернул ее на два тончайших листа и принялся набирать команды. Опираясь на живот яута голыми плечами, Йонге машинально подумал, что Рудольф почти всегда все делает руками. Ему явно больше нравилось прикасаться к "Фелиции", чем сливаться с ней мысленно. 

– Вот, пожалуйста, – сообщил Рудольф. – Прошу!  
Ткнул пальцем – и над головами экипажа, слегка под уклоном, развернулся экран, отороченный маркерами приоритетности.  
Йонге все-таки сел. Сайнжа тоже поднялся. Рудольф заворчал и присоединился.  
– Заседание клуба голых объявляю открытым, – не преминул съязвить он.  
– Так, – Йонге с хрустом вывернул пальцы. – Сейчас нам понадобится один комбинированный запрос. Собственно, координаты ближайшего узла, планеты или чего угодно, лишь бы там был Арбитраж.  
Рудольф свайпнул несколько сложных иероглифов, и чуть в стороне развернулся КИС. Результаты поиска выдали сто семьдесят семь миллионов и еще триста десять тысяч автономных Арбитражей.  
– Запрос существенно усложняется, – заметил Рудольф.  
– Ну так убери всех, кто за пределами Солейского треугольника, – терпеливо сказал Йонге. – Мы-то как раз в нем, теперь я уверен.  
Рудольф послушно порисовал в консоли. Количество сократилось до двух тысяч ста тридцати девяти.  
– Минус гарнизонные, – сам себе сказал механик. – Минус специализированные корпоративные. Минус... Что еще минус?  
– Хватит, – Йонге прищурился. – Фелиция!  
– Да, первый пилот?  
Йонге уже рисовал символы запроса. По-мальчишески хотелось показать, что он не хуже различных белобрысых может управляться с визуальными интерфейсами.  
– Выход из капсуляции через шестьдесят секунд, отправка запроса, получение результата, переход в режим капсуляции.  
– Принято.  
Запустив пакет, Йонге выпрямил спину и набросил рубашку поперек бедер. Потом не выдержал и принялся лихорадочно натягивать штаны. Сорок секунд спустя он уже зашнуровывал ботинки. Многозначительно хмыкая, Рудольф отложил консоль и тоже принялся облачаться. 

– Мы кого-то увидим? – осведомился Сайнжа.  
– Нет.  
– Зачем тогда скрываться?  
– Комплексы, – вздохнул Йонге, накидывая рубашку уже на положенное место. – Не могу работать в таком виде.  
Сайнжа поднял с пола тяжелый пояс и выразительно тряхнул им.  
– Я предпочитаю минимализм, – заявил он. – И еще кожу умансоо.  
Рудольф громко хмыкнул и спешно начал натягивать собственную рубашку. Ему оставалось еще две пуговицы, когда искин дал о себе знать.  
– Внимание, экипаж, получен результат запроса, прошу ознакомиться с проекцией.  
Экран развернулся во всю ширь отсека. Сайнжа недовольно хрюкнул и уставился на пол.  
– Фелиция, минус подложка.  
Искин послушно убрал буйство красок. Сайнжа поднял голову, все еще щурясь, мигнул и уставился на карту по-обычному пристально.  
Зонд отдал добрый десяток возможных итоговых координат. В голове у Йонге крутанулась гигантская колесообразная махина расчетов. Три ближайших точки казались самыми подходящими, но мгновение спустя он решил, что лучше две из них. И перевел взгляд на яута. По выражению физиономии прочитать что-либо, как всегда, не получилось. Даже шевеление клыков не подсказывало.  
Йонге жадно следил за ним, пытаясь угадать, какие завихрения гравитационных потоков привлекают внимание клыкастого навигатора.  
Карта мигнула. Сайнжа едва слышно зашипел, чуть склоняя голову. Россыпь точек вздрогнула и мигнула еще раз.  
Не подавая голоса, Йонге протянул руку, и Рудольф молча всучил ему консольку. Бросив мимолетный взгляд, Йонге провел по ключевым символам. Запросы к системе навигации и моделирования быстро выдали череду "зеленых" результатов.   
Но карта мигнула опять. Уже раздраженно, Йонге передвинул блоки расчетной информации и обратился к технической. Навскидку могла пострадать система проекции.  
Карта отчетливо вздрогнула и перешла в пиксельную россыпь.

– Это все ваши неопознанные молнии...  
Договорить Рудольф не успел. Карта резко ужалась и обросла по-идиотски тщательно вырисованными оранжевыми полосками срочной связи.  
Не думая, Йонге ударил по иконке отключения. Отрисовка пропала, но налившаяся оранжевым цветом область никуда не делась.  
– Прошу прощения, – бесстрастно сказал искин. – Вызов осуществлен на частоте семьдесят восемь. Прямое включение для передачи сообщения гражданской обороны.  
Голос искина превратился в скрип, а затем голограмма перешла в режим открытого окна. Йонге успел мысленно выматериться.

– Господин Далине!

Действующий адмирал человеческого блока Фузии орала так, что Йонге отшатнулся.   
Рудольф оттолкнулся от пола, вскочил, чудовищным прыжком перемахнул стойку с запасными слотами и с грохотом скрылся за ней. Йонге невыносимо захотелось провалиться сквозь пол.  
"Фелиция, предательница!"  
– О, матриарх людей! – обрадовался Сайнжа.  
– Добрый день, – прохрипел Йонге, автоматически шаря по полу.  
Фуражка. Ему нужна была фуражка для соблюдения протокола.  
Хармати подалась назад.  
– Всем добрый день, – сквозь зубы сказала она. – Господин Саааржанайяахтаунир, рада вас видеть.  
Сайнжа заворчал, прижал ладонь к груди и церемонно кивнул.  
– Господин Далине, извольте объясниться, – по-прежнему сквозь зубы процедила адмирал.  
– В чем? – испуганно спросил Йонге, с трудом подавляя желание втянуть голову.  
– Вам прекрасно известно!  
За стойкой приглушенно стукнуло.  
"Donnerwetter, Фелиция, что ж ты дура-то у нас такая?!"  
– Если вы о...  
Йонге взял паузу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Но в голове царили пустота и смятение. Рудольф в убежище более не подавал признаков жизни. Фелиция виновато позванивала, не смея говорить вслух. Сайнжа с интересом пялился на адмирала.  
– Обо всем, – сказала Хармати. – Итак?  
– В целом, у нас все хорошо, – мужественно сказал Йонге. – Извините, что тогда сбежали, но это было такое, знаете, словно бы помутнение. Не каждый день в тебя стреляют с "Байлиона". Мы-то кто? Мы челнок разведывательный. С припиской к Найхави, то есть вообще, как бы, наемные работники.  
– Спасибо, я помню, – холодно ответила адмирал.  
"Крепись, старик, – поддержал Рудольф. – Она лично с нами разговаривает, это о многом говорит".  
"Ты меня бросил!"  
"А я технический персонал!"

– Вы не намерены говорить? – осведомилась адмирал.  
– О чем? – Йонге почти в отчаянии прижал ладонь к груди. – Что случилось-то?  
Хармати слегка подалась вперед. Йонге заерзал по полу. Хармати подалась вперед еще больше и сложила руки на стол, сплетя пальцы. Голограмма милосердно скрадывала слабые звуки, однако Йонге все равно показалось, что поверхность под каменными руками адмирала треснула и начала крошиться.  
– Итак, сначала вы вляпываетесь в гиперион. Потом ваш навигатор устраивает бойню в открытом космосе, при всем уважении. Вы исчезаете на добрых полмесяца и снова вырисовываетесь на горизонте в статусе, прошу заметить, контрабандистов.  
– Я защищал свой корабль, – возразил Сайнжа.  
– Какая контрабанда? – прохрипел Йонге. – Это не мы!  
– Позвольте уж мне продолжить, господин Далине! Оставим в стороне защиту собственности, – адмирал выразительно покосилась на яута. – Но представители блока Жаки обвиняют блок Человечества – вдумайтесь, господин Далине, вдумайтесь – в нарушении законов физики и пространства. В пиратских разборках. В опасных перевозках!  
Йонге открыл рот. Оправдания перебивали друг друга, и первым не выскакивало ни одно.   
"Это про санитаров!" – подсказал Рудольф.  
– Это был форс-мажор!  
– Я не закончила!  
Йонге вытаращил глаза и уставился на адмирала, как не пялился даже на мичмана Сталина. Сайнжа тихонечко ворчал себе под нос, и упорно казалось, что он воспринимает происходящее, как увлекательное приключение.   
Хармати выдержала драматическую паузу.  
– И, наконец, самое удивительное, господин Далине. Корабль под управлением представителей человеческого блока похищает представителя досмотровой таможенной службы Метрополии Сорбарр и скрывается в разломе. Вы чувствуете, о чем я?  
– Нет. Но с вами солидарен, – твердо сказал Йонге.  
Невыносимо, мучительно захотелось в туалет. Хармати действовала как высококлассное слабительное.  
Адмирал откинулась на спинку кресла и сложила руки еще монументальнее.  
– С каких пор корабли человеческого флота используют векторные туннели жаки?

Теперь в ее голосе было столько вкрадчивого интереса, что в животе мгновенно заклинило в обратную сторону. Йонге тоже попробовал занять солидную позу, но вместо этого начал чувствовать, что ноги у него затекли напрочь и не раскладываются. В правом ботинке что-то невыносимо кололось.  
– А это не мы, – осторожно сказал он. – Это жаки. То есть там был еще какой-то крейсер, он в нас... или в них. В общем, бандиты! Мы-то уже приготовились дюзы склеить, но он, в смысле представитель таможни, не захотел и это... В общем, у них там еще спрут-носитель был, он профессионально эти туннели лепит. Вот мы под руководством... и так сказать...  
Хармати смотрела в упор, и под ее взглядом речь таяла, как ледышки в коктейле на пляжах Эйрики.  
– Да не знаю я, – уже в отчаянии сказал Йонге. – Хер его знает, как мы прыгали! Просто жопы спасали! Прошу прощения, мэм, сэр!  
"Фройляйн!" – ядовито подсказал Рудольф.  
"Молчи, трус!"  
Каменная улыбка на лице Йонге грозила вот-вот расколоть челюсти и вместе с нижней половиной черепа рухнуть первому пилоту на колени. Хармати вздохнула.  
– И как вы думаете, мне следует поступить в этом случае, господин Далине?  
– Нм-мх...  
– Смелее, капитан, – с неожиданной язвительностью подбодрила адмирал. – Полагаю, вы задумывались над всеми этими аспектами, совершая свои, с позволения сказать, подвиги? И куда, черт возьми, вы дели жаки?

Йонге прикусил губу. Сайнжа молчал. В дополнение к и без того чудовищной ситуации стены техотсека неожиданно вновь начали наливаться фиолетовым.   
В абсолютной растерянности, наполнявшей череп вязким киселем, Йонге подумал, что надо бы уже велеть Фелиции прекратить закидоны с ландшафтным дизайном.  
Дверь бесшумно отворилась, и на пороге возник представитель досмотровой таможенной службы. 

Церемонно сложив руки в сложную фигуру, он неторопливо прошествовал к Йонге. Защитники семенили за ним, держа наготове планшеты. В техотсеке сделалось до безумия тесно.  
Внутренне Йонге вопиял, взывая ко всем силам и спрашивая – за что, за что, холера их побери, все важные вызовы сыпятся, когда экипаж выглядит наиболее неблагоприятно.   
Рудольф за стойкой сдавленно матюгнулся.  
Жаки остановился и развернулся, обметая ноги присутствующих длинными полами. Фелиция скромно пригасила настенные ландшафты до умеренных сиреневых оттенков.

– Рад приветствовать официального представителя власти, – скрипуче сказал синерылый. – Ваша форма указывает на высокий ранг. Я прав?  
Хармати не пошевелилась, однако ее внешний вид разительным образом изменился. Напряженная ярость исчезла, уступив место холодной и властной сосредоточенности.  
– Здравствуйте, жерай. Вы абсолютно правы. Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии.  
– Разве эта связь не противоречит выбранному вами режиму молчания? – уточнил жаки, еле заметно повернув голову к Йонге.  
Первый пилот развел руками. Вся секретность была похерена к чертям.  
– Простите, режим молчания? – уточнила Хармати.  
– Совершенно верно, – курлыканье жаки сделалось невыносимо гундосым. – Я провожу расследование по факту предполагаемого преступного заговора, – уже почти проскрипел он. – Прошу отнестись к моему присутствию на малом разведывательном судне "Фелиция", как к мерам необходимым для всестороннего установления полной и безоговорочной истины.  
"Рудо-ольф? Ты его позвал?"  
"А по-твоему лучше, если б за нами вылетел флот?"

– Господин Далине, – очень вежливо сказала Хармати, – когда вы успели заключить сделку с жаки?  
– Мы не заключаем сделок, – проронил Сайнжа.  
– По факту обстоятельств, выявленных в ходе досмотра, – невозмутимо ответил жаки. – Мной, как представителем независимого контрольного органа, принято решение представлять интересы экипажа и груза экипажа.  
Хармати подняла ладонь.  
– По вашим же сведениям, жерай, груз относится к классу опасных разработок.  
– По лично моим сведениям, уважаемый представитель человеческого блока, данная информация ошибочна и может играть на руку лицам, заинтересованными в неправомерном использовании данного груза, – без заминки отбрил жаки. – Мои услуги как независимого консультанта по правовым статусам будут оказаны на безвозмездной основе вплоть до момента определения виновной стороны через уполномоченный Арбитраж. В порядке, установленном общегражданским делопроизводством, уведомляю вас, что все производимые мероприятия фиксируются, вся полученная информация будет приложена к делу и является доказательством в любом судебном процессе. Возмещение убытков будет возложено на сторону, признанную виновной.

Рудольф непрерывно бормотал в глейтерном режиме что-то похожее на молитву, но полностью на берлинском. Йонге бессмысленно кивал и улыбался.

– Благодарю за информацию, – все так же вежливо сказала адмирал. – Для протокола, могли бы вы сообщить ваш маршрутный пункт назначения? Мы хотели бы направить представителей, как вы сказали, заинтересованных сторон.  
– В интересах следствия это должно остаться тайной, – проскрипел жаки. – После того, как у меня на руках будет достаточно показаний всех заинтересованных по делу сторон, я намерен составить полный протокол о нарушениях в сфере генных разработок и выслать его для ознакомления представителям ответчика со стороны человеческого блока и представителям третьей стороны блока жаки.

"Рудольф!"  
"Да, я рассказал все, что успел!"

Хармати окончательно превратилась в ледяную статую. Йонге немедленно ощутил, что пол под ним удивительно холодный. Мгновение спустя ощущение прошло. Адмирал оказывала невероятное воздействие на собеседников с припрятанными за душой грешками.  
– В этом случае, от лица представителей человеческого блока Фузии, я полагаюсь на вашу беспристрастность, жерай.  
Жаки сплел пальцы в еще более замысловатую фигуру и склонил лысую голову. Йонге уставился на блик, поселившийся точно на отполированной макушке. Из ступора его вырвало легкое потрескивание голограммы.  
– Мы в свою очередь примем все меры, – твердо сказал он.  
– Благодарю и вас за сотрудничество, господин Далине, – сквозь зубы произнесла Хармати. – Если не секрет, кого вы подозреваете в нарушениях?  
Йонге покосился на синерылого. Тот хранил равнодушное молчание.   
– Очень скоро мы сообщим вам данные с точностью до регистрационного номера, – бодро сказал первый пилот уникального космического корабля. – Всего хорошего, адмирал.

Фелиция погасила передачу.   
Жаки развернулся всем телом.  
– Сложно, но внушительно сказано, моллюск, – похвалил Сайнжа.  
– Вы же понимаете, что это серьезно, – прокурлыкал жаки, уходя от скрипучих протокольных интонаций. – Вы можете столкнуться с соразмерными последствиями.  
– Да серьезнее некуда, – мрачно ответил Йонге. – Например, мы выясним, что инсалар сделали по оборонному заказу. Вот тогда попляшем.  
– Не знаю, стоит ли плясать в этом случае.  
– Это гипербола!

За стойкой зашуршало, и появился Рудольф.  
– Кстати, если что, можно у вас дипломатического убежища попросить? – поинтересовался он.  
– Пока вас не преследуют вразрез с основными правами разумных – нельзя, – строго сказал жаки.  
Механик раздосадовано пнул уголок стойки.  
– Защита у дома Найхави, э? – заметил Сайнжа.  
Синхрон пульсировал такой нервозностью, что начало слегка подташнивать. Пересиливая себя, Йонге поднялся на ноги. В спине гнусно щелкнуло.  
– Это уже тянет на попытки скрыться от возмездия, – вздохнул он. – Адмирала мы не предусматривали.  
– Сложная ситуация, – согласился жаки. – Это крупное преступление.  
– Поэтому надо торопиться, – Йонге отряхнул брюки. – Так, здесь слишком тесно. Сайнжа! В рубку. Мы прыгаем немедленно.  
На последней фразе он поймал себя на том, что почти кричит. Кашлянул, пригладил волосы и резко отдал жаки честь.

В коридоре его догнал Рудольф и пристроился бок о бок.  
– Признаться, я так перессал, что меня тошнит, – признался он.  
– Не переживай, у меня прихватило живот, – сквозь зубы ответил Йонге. – Мы отличная команда невротиков. Боже, всего полминуты, а нас уже засекли!  
– Мне не нравится, что они преследуют мой корабль, – подал голос Сайнжа.  
Яут шел почти бесшумно, и Йонге нервно вздрогнул.  
– Все прекрасно понимают, что он твой только для галочки, – резко ответил он. – Ты что выбрал? По мне, лучше Фрейя, хотя можно и Линну.  
– Сефора.  
– Что? С чего вдруг?  
– Чуть дальше, но это ремонтная станция. Я там был.  
– Везде-то ты был, – почти с досадой сказал Йонге. – Ну ладно, раз ремонт, то нам туда.  
– У меня тут целый гигантский список, – Рудольф вздохнул. – Я за.

Рубка встретила их покоем и светящейся колбой.  
– Вообще, у меня вопрос, – Йонге прошествовал к креслу. – Почему, черт возьми, аквариум стоит в рубке? Это реверанс в сторону нашего полета с яйцом на борту?  
Упоминание о яйце повлекло за собой уже привычную досаду, касающуюся утраты целой кучи памятных сердцу вещей, включая диван.  
– Гостей в грузовом отсеке держать неудобно, – пожал плечами Рудольф.  
– А если он треснет?  
Невзирая на громкость разговоров, инсалар парил в аквариуме с безмятежным видом крепко спящего существа. Впору было заподозрить, что он подох под шумок, но гигантские лампочки, явно вкрученные наспех чисто ради сигнализации, успокаивающе светились зеленым.  
– Не треснет, – Рудольф тоже сел в кресло.   
– Почему нет?  
– Потому что он стоит в рубке. А значит, не может треснуть.  
Йонге отвлекся от моделирования прыжка.  
– Не вижу связи, – сообщил он.  
– Если на Берлине что-то собирают в рубке, то оно не треснет и ничего не зальет, – внятно, словно слабоумному, объяснил Рудольф.  
– Мы не на Берлине, – еще более внятно сказал яут.  
– Да идите нахер, это запасная обертка для глушителя! – возмутился механик. – Она генераторную держать может, какой, к черту, треснет?  
– Так бы сразу и сказал, – с облегчением вздохнул Йонге.  
Рудольф презрительно выпятил нижнюю губу.

Маршрут сложился почти сам собой. Сайнжа битых пару минут рассматривал его и, наконец, сдвинул второй вектор к очередному автоматическому бую, а недолгую стоянку в петле убрал. Йонге опасливо поерзал.  
– По-твоему, можно напрямую?  
– А что мешает?  
Йонге открыл рот, чтобы начать объяснять про смещенные потоки и задумался – почему же все-таки они считаются опасными, если не предполагается застревать в них, болтаясь в физическом пространстве.  
– Вот именно, – сказал яут, не дождавшись ответа. – Я об этом.  
Йонге махнул рукой и приложился ладонью к контуру подтверждения. Фелиция тоже помедлила, но затем все-таки сочла компетентность пилота достаточной, чтобы не запрашивать еще и навигатора. Мысленно Йонге возликовал. В первую очередь, потому что не хотел разбираться с мокрыми последствиями экстремального прыжка.  
Инсалар все-таки проснулся и, лупая глазами, уперся в стенку.  
– А вам, уважаемый представитель новой расы, предлагаю готовиться, – Рудольф уставил на него палец. – Мы собираемся прыгать. Конечная станция – Сефора, Арбитраж.  
Инсалар взволнованно захлопал мешками так, что вокруг головы закрутились спирали пузырьков.  
– Мне следует приготовить речь?  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами механик. – Никогда не был там и не отстаивал права.   
– А, может быть, нужна предварительная регистрация? Запрос?  
Рудольф медлил с ответом. Йонге уловил растерянность напарника и кашлянул.  
– Жаки бы обязательно сказал. Замучил бы нас требованиями подать все по правилам.  
– Вряд ли по делам о новых расах ставят в очередь, – поддакнул Рудольф. – Запаркуемся, встанем на ремонт, вас на колеса водрузим – и поехали.  
– О, я как раз хотел уточнить этот вопрос.  
– Я все продумал.  
Йонге представилось, как Рудольф выкатывает гигантскую Еву, вручает ей в руки-клешни цилиндр с инсалар – и все это громыхающее великолепие с блеском и идиотизмом катится по вычищенным коридорам станции до самого, чтоб ему пусто было, Арбитража.  
Картина была столь невыносимой, что на секунду он прикрыл глаза.  
– Ну тогда всем пристегнуть ремни, – резюмировал он, одновременно включая трансляцию в каюте жаки. – Двадцать секунд до прыжка. Выход на узловой Сефоры, погрешность нулевая.  
Маяки на Сефоре стояли будь здоров и били как натуральные квазары.  
Фелиция предусмотрительно выключила все сопроводительные экраны, оставив самый маленький – с зарегистрированным маршрутом.  
Инсалар сложил руки не хуже жаки и мигнул.  
Корабль провалился в прыжок.

* * *

Деловая суета у станции радовала глаз. Титаническая конструкция выросла на орбите типичного гиганта Вольфа-Райе. Гигантская ячеистая пластина ионного паруса тянулась в обе стороны так далеко, что казалось, будто концы загибаются в сторону звезды.  
– Вот это я называю торжеством науки!  
Рудольф весь подобрался, вскочил из кресла и ткнул в экран. Сайнжа опустил маску на лицо: Фелиция показывала звезду во всем великолепии клубящихся полос излучения. Парус станции выглядел как щит, то и дело слегка прогибающийся под мощным напором.  
– Это столько халявной энергии, что слов не хватает! – продолжил Рудольф. – Вот если бы каждому по такому парусу! Черт!  
– А в чем проблема? – заинтересовался инсалар.  
– Жадность некоторых, – почти сердито объяснил механик. – На такие постройки хватает денег или у госсектора, или у корпораций, да не у всяких, а у самых жирных.

Фелиция деловито пробиралась к станции. Режим капсуляции пришлось снять, и Йонге вовсю пользовался открытыми частотами, пробиваясь к свободным слотам.   
На ближайшем подходе неожиданно высветилось заградительное предупреждение, совмещенное с требованием встать в очередь, и стало очевидно, что стоянка коммерческая.  
– Ну ты раньше не мог сказать! – набросился первый пилот на яута. – Ремонт! Был он там! И сколько тебе это стоило?  
Сайнжа начал загибать пальцы. Йонге махнул рукой.  
– Да иди ты! Блин, хоть дальше прыгай... Ладно, хрен с ним.  
– Не стоит дальше, – Рудольф, переместившись к консоли, ковырялся в инфоблоках. – Я тут посмотрел: нашего ремонта надолго не хватит. Еще и волны эти... Разболтало пандус, короче. Ладно, ты ж вроде говорил, что у нас еще общак теперь есть. Давай еще один транш.  
Медлил Йонге всего несколько секунд. Принимая во внимание необычную болтливость Рудольфа, стоило раскошелиться как можно быстрее.  
Скорбно поджав губы, Йонге вытащил шаблон запроса к банку и, не раздумывая, отправил, едва только шаблон предложил ознакомиться с новейшими ставками.  
Рудольф оторвался от консоли и уставился на панораму станции.  
– Красиво-то как, – завистливо протянул он. – Смотри, ячеистые блоки!  
Подыгрывая человеческому зрению, Фелиция подрисовывала станцию постепенно, имитируя плавное приближение. Йонге молча покивал. Индивидуальные ячейки посадки светились миллионами голубых полос, приглашающих на свободные места. Оранжевых, занятых, было едва на одну треть. Станция действительно оказалась огромной – но при звезде класса Вольф-Райе можно было позволить такую расточительность в строительстве.  
– И как обычно о владельце...  
Рудольф опять вздохнул. Йонге покивал. Весь парус нес на себе гигантскую эмблему – WY – Вейланд Ютани. Крупнейший поставщик космического оборудования.

Ответ на траншевый запрос не приходил битый час. Пришлось подняться по коридору, пропуская напирающий сзади рудовоз. Станция неумолимо приближалась, и Йонге уже начал прикидывать, что проще – пройти над ней и заложить петлю или тормознуть с риском оказаться чем-то вроде астероида для остальных кораблей. Мысли, что запрошенные счета заблокированы, как и полагается поступать со счетами межрасовых преступников, Йонге гнал изо всех сил.  
Меж тем Фелиция снова подпустила фиолетового свечения в рубку. Не прошло и минуты, как дверь торжественно отворилась, заскрипела и ее заклинило.  
– Господа, я подготовил документы!  
– Моя дверь, – простонал Рудольф.  
– Наша! – яростно поправил Йонге.  
Невзирая на страдания экипажа по имуществу, жаки прошествовал к центру и остановился. Протянул руку с браслетом и визуализировал оксаэдральный клубок текста, составленного то ли на трех, то ли на четырех языках – в сине-зеленых переплетениях разглядеть было трудновато.  
– Итак, в подготовленном мною документе содержатся запротоколированные события, которые привели нас к текущему положению дел, – продолжил синерылый. – Позволив себе воспользоваться информацией, любезно предоставленной господином Вебером, я описал события с момента вашей встречи с представителем компании "Зигсон" и вплоть до текущего момента.  
– Надеюсь, там только скупые факты, – сердито сказал Йонге.  
– Абсолютно, – жаки холодно моргнул. – В процессуальных вопросах нет места эмоциям. Данный документ тоже будет передан в Арбитраж, как сопроводительный, по вопросам о регистрации и прошении в генетической экспертизе. Поскольку он является, в то же время, поясняющим причины двух указанных мною ранее запросов, прошу передать его в ходе первичной регистрации... – на мгновение жаки запнулся, кашлянул и продолжил. – Я бы и сам это сделал, но вы ограничили мою возможность исходящих вызовов, уважаемые!  
В последнем слове было столько яда, что в носу становилось кисло.  
– А вы сами подайте запрос, – бодро предложил Рудольф. – Капсуляцию все равно пришлось снять, вот я сейчас от нашего имени дам узел... – он тут же развернул экран, – и пожалуйста! Лезьте куда надо, регистрируйте и все такое.  
Покачав подиями, жаки кивнул и направился к свободному креслу.  
"Хоть не самому набирать", – облегченно передал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа с хрустом потянулся и вылез из кресла.  
– Умансоо, вы опять занимаетесь бюрократическими делами, от которых у охотника болит голова и сводит зубы. Я оставлю вас, пока мы не выйдем на прогулку. Разбудите меня.  
– Мог бы и пожертвовать на ремонт, – желчно сказал Йонге в широкую спину.  
Сайнжа поводил лопатками, но отвечать не стал.

Жаки бормотал по-своему, курлыкающие обороты сплетались в единое журчание. Инсалар вытягивал шею, всматриваясь в экран. Йонге тоже попробовал всмотреться, но жаки работал на своем языке и графические элементы тоже были подстроены под него – глаз не выхватывал ничего знакомого.  
С Рудольфом стоило согласиться – хорошо, что не им пришлось заниматься регистрацией. Только сейчас Йонге начал додумываться, что стоило сначала подготовиться юридически, а потом уже выскакивать с планеты и мчаться на встречу с представителями Арбитража.  
Определенно присутствие жаки на корабле разжижало мозги.  
– Включим дверь в план ремонта, – Рудольф мрачно жевал туковую палочку. – Если нам сейчас не ответят, я не знаю, что я с ними...  
Фелиция пиликнула.  
– Транш одобрен, – проворковала она неожиданно глубоким женским голосом. – Приглашение завизировано. Проследуйте к гейту две тысячи четыреста сорок один.  
На большом экране нужная ячейка мигом подсветилась. Рудольф ударил кулаком в ладонь и с хрустом раскусил палочку.  
Йонге отпихнул блок управления и откинулся затылком на контактную пластину. Фелиция немедленно обхватила его, нежно оплела виртуальными щупальцами и встроила в корабль одним гладким, почти эротическим запросом. Йонге зашипел сквозь зубы и повел плечами. Челнок наклонился, соскальзывая с выбранной траектории, а затем, повинуясь мысленному приказу, заскользил к приемному гейту.  
– Это удивительно, – возбужденно прокомментировал инсалар. – Я впервые вижу такое управление! Можно подробнее...  
– Секрет человечества, – перебил Рудольф. – Вот как зарегистрируетесь, то приходите вступать в торговые отношения. Мы вам про управление, вы нам...  
Он растерянно замолчал. Невзирая на почти полное погружение в корабль, Йонге краем глаза отслеживал, как меняется выражение лица напарника, и как он двигает бровями, придавая лицу самые разные выражения. Схватившись за консоль, Рудольф мигом стряхнул с нее напластование экранов и лихорадочно принялся что-то записывать.

Через три минуты и сорок секунд Фелиция плавно вошла в блок-ячейку, и массивный белоснежный створ опустился, отделяя ее от вакуума. Раздался ощутимый гул воздушных компрессоров. Искин откашлялся все тем женским голосом. Йонге наконец-то сообразил, что Фелиция соединилась с местным планетарником – или станционником.  
– Общее время дезинфекции – тридцать минут, – уведомил станционник. – Вы можете запросить транспортное или ремонтное оборудование, а также ознакомиться со справочником по станции Зеф-один. Приятного пребывания.  
– Конечно ремонтное! – возликовал Рудольф. – Ишь, дезинфекторы. Так, значит, начнем с автоматического комплекса...  
Йонге отключился от потока терминов. Под выделенный транш напарник решил максимально разгуляться. Жаки покончил с регистрацией и любовался на длинный номер, присвоенный запросу – явно видя в нем больше, чем просто набор общепринятых цифр.  
– Общее время дезинфекции – девяносто минут, – неожиданно сообщил искин станции.  
Рудольф удивленно поднял голову.  
– А причина? – поинтересовался Йонге у воздуха.  
– Выполняю, – откликнулась Фелиция. – Сообщаю, – мяч перешел на сторону станционника, – обнаружены незарегистрированные в общем санитарном списке микроколонии. По шкале угрозы уровень допустимый, ниже третьего класса, однако в целях сохранения репутации станции время дезинфекции увеличено. Пожалуйста, не покидайте корабль до завершения процедуры. Вы можете запросить развлекательные видеопередачи на время ожидания, обратившись к информаторию станции на канале дета-пятьдесят. Приносим извинения за неудобства и приятного вам времяпрепровождения.  
– Так, а платить кто будет? – возмутился Йонге.  
Станционник не ответил.  
– Лишних шестьдесят минут! – простонал самый отважный и самый жадный капитан космического корабля.  
Жаки ворохнулся в кресле. Развернуть его он не смог и поэтому, как в прошлый раз, забрался с обеими ногами и облокотился на спинку.  
– Можно включить эти затраты в общее исковое заявление, – предложил жаки. – Я пока не отправлял запросы, лишь подготовил. Можно внести редакцию.  
– Включайте! – радостно взвыл Йонге.  
Жаки съехал обратно и деловито заводил руками над консолью.  
– А что еще можно включить туда? – плотоядно уточнил Рудольф. – Вот тут у меня список есть, может, он тоже пойдет?  
Жаки чуть повернул голову. Даже со своего места Йонге чувствовал сомнение, с которым синерылый осматривал длиннющий перечень, развернутый над консолью. В него педантичный уроженец Берлина-три наверняка тщательно включил даже микроцарапины на краске внутренних винтиков.  
– Можно, но для этого необходим хотя бы поверхностный осмотр, – наконец, протянул жаки.  
Рудольф хлопнул по подлокотнику и поднялся.  
– У нас есть целых шестьдесят прекрасных, замечательных, дополнительных минут.

Оставив жаки в лапах механика, Йонге порекомендовал инсалар отрепетировать вступительную речь для Арбитража, а сам направился в кают-компанию.   
По опыту зная, что полтора часа могут превратиться в вечность, если ничем их не занять, Йонге обратился к справочнику по станции. Вычеркнув из списка все экзотические сектора, он принялся просматривать огромную площадь, предлагаемую всем кислорододышащим существам. Некоторые ярусы обозначались сиреневым – то есть ходить в них без маски конкретно людям не стоило и человеческой юрисдикции они не подлежали. Предсказуемо, там оказались восемьдесят процентов увеселительных заведений, начиная от "клубов паровых коктейлей" и заканчивая "целительными сексологическими релаксариумами".  
Потратив на ознакомление с соблазнами большую часть времени, проведенного в рекламных блоках, Йонге опомнился и тяжело вздохнул. Вместо релаксариумов пришлось изучать карту пешеходного и субтранспортного движения. Сверившись со справочниками, Йонге выяснил, что аквариум инсалар – три метра в диаметре, три с половиной в высоту – относится к негабаритным полусамоходным экипажам, и доставлять его можно только по желтым магистралям. То есть делать здоровенный крюк, прежде чем спокойно попасть в Арбитраж.   
Покусывая ноготь, Йонге попробовал прикинуть, стоит ли пожертвовать очередной денежный взнос и присвоить самоходному аквариуму статус приоритетного движения. Красные магистрали позволяли сократить время и расстояние чуть ли не в три раза.  
Оставив себе пометку – поинтересоваться у жаки, можно ли включить расходы в иск – Йонге машинально набрал в поисковой строке "жаки" и удивленно заморгал, обнаружив самое настоящее посольство синерылых.   
Провалившись в нужную категорию, он нашел еще пять разнорасовых посольств, включая самое большое – по человеческому блоку. От яутского блока на Зеф находился дипломатический представитель, однако, судя по примечанию, в ближайшие две недели досточтимый Гваархаалонсаатагир отсутствовал по уважительным причинам. "Ритуальный праздник охоты" – прямо и без экивоков значилось в карточке.  
Пару секунд пообгрызав ноготь, Йонге все-таки вышел на официальный инфоблок жакианского посольства и максимально коротко набросал сообщение, что по инциденту от третьего октября представитель досмотровой таможенной службы Метрополии Сорбарр в полном здравии, как физическом, так и психическом, находится на борту малого коммерческого разведчика и оказывает услуги консультанта. Пальцы так и чесались дописать язвительное "семейного", но Йонге удержался. Проставив официальную подпись, он подумал и все-таки пририсовал в самом конце постскриптум с извинениями.  
Адмирал уже наверняка отчиталась, но личные извинения должны были вызвать у жаки больше доверия.  
Йонге вызвал телеметрию, отследил местонахождение жаки и включил громкую связь.  
– Я, кстати, в посольство ваше, жерай, отправил сообщение. Что у вас все в порядке и голова не болит. Имейте в виду.  
– Спасибо, я уже отправил свое, – мгновенно откликнулся жаки.  
Курлыканье с потолка было таким громким, что Йонге сначала втянул голову в плечи и махнул рукой, веля Фелиции убавить громкость, а потом уже сообразил, что ему только что сказали.  
– И когда же?  
– Когда редактировал ваши требования.  
– А спрашивать кто будет?!  
– Вы меня не спрашивали, утаскивая за собой! – рявкнул жаки.  
– Это был форс-мажор, сколько еще говорить?  
– Отстаньте, я занят. Нет, господин Вебер, это не подходит!  
На заднем плане прорезалось умоляющее Рудольфово "ну хотя бы вот эту трубочку!" – а затем связь отключилась.  
Представив влачащегося за жаки механика, дергающего неумолимого синерылого за полы балахона, Йонге даже развеселился. На волне хорошего настроения его обуял приступ энтузиазма – и Йонге тут же вскочил, твердо намереваясь посетить собственную каюту. Для поддержания оптимизма ему жизненно требовалось изгадить кому-нибудь отдых. Демонстративно заскучавший яут подходил для этого больше всего.

К огромному огорчению, яут не спал. Ворвавшись в каюту, Йонге влепился в гигантскую паутинчатую голограмму и ошарашенно замотал головой. Автоматически сделав несколько шагов, он наткнулся на что-то большое и твердое. Тут же заворчавшее и превратившееся в Сайнжу.  
– А обещал спать, – недовольно протянул Йонге. – Борешься со своей космоагорафобией?  
– Нет.  
Сайнжа повелевающе крутанул запястьем. Голограмма сместилась так резко, что вызвала легкую тошноту. Йонге сдержанно откашлялся и осторожно постучал себя в грудь кулаком.  
– Тогда что это?  
– Генетическая карта.  
– Чего?  
– Генетическая карта, – терпеливо повторил яут. – Та, обрывочная, из твоей головы. Скажу, что не могу читать, кем она построена. Но рассматривать ее интересно.  
– Еще скажи, что все понимаешь – набычился Йонге.  
– Не все, – согласился Сайнжа. – Но на большую часть хватает моих ранних запечатлений. Я вижу, что это удивительная работа. Они взяли прочную основу и начинили ее очень подвижными, свободно развивающимися структурами. Постоянная эволюция, понимаешь, умансоо? Практически неостановимая.  
Рядом с яутом, оперирующим научными понятиями, становилось неуютно. Очень хотелось, чтобы самозваный навигатор немедленно ляпнул что-нибудь вроде "славный трофей", но яут молчал.   
А заговорив, только ухудшил ситуацию.  
– Проприетарные разработки, – пробормотал он. – Развертка генетического резерва в закрытой системе...  
– Хватит, – не выдержал Йонге. – Матка боска, ты опять словно Фелицию в голову себе запихал или еще чего похуже! Холера!  
Сайнжа крутанул запястьем, и голограмма стянулась в точку. Вспыхнув, та немедленно погасла. Яут опустил голову.  
– Не вопи, умансоо, – уже привычным тоном сказал он. – Я живу дольше тебя, поэтому неудивительно, что я знаю намного больше.  
– Старый хрен, – радостно сказал Йонге.  
Теперь все снова было как надо. Он оглянулся и тут же уткнулся взглядом в подозрительно знакомую пробирку, торжественно занявшую центр стола. Остальное было сметено в открытый ящик.  
– Так, – грозно произнес Йонге. – Что это?  
Сайнжа шагнул к столу, но первый пилот оказался быстрее. Подхватив пробирку, он поднял ее и посмотрел на свет. Сомнений не оставалось – внутри вязко и отвратительно колыхалась альясова ДНК.  
– Йхо-онхе, не трогай, – предупредил Сайнжа, нехорошо прищурясь. – Это мое!  
– Вроде это твое Рудольф закинул в аквариум, нет?  
– А это запасной вариант.  
Сайнжа сделал два широченных шага и перехватил Йонге за запястье. Аккуратно вытащил пробирку из пальцев и опустил к себе в поясной кармашек.   
– Тебе тоже стало скучно, Йхо-онхе? И ты пришел сюда нарушать мой сон?  
Йонге улыбнулся краем рта.  
Сайнжа довольно заворковал, перешел на клекот и отпустил его. Заложив руки за спину, величественно прошелся по каюте, вцепляясь когтями в пол. Круто развернулся и встал в четверть оборота, выпятив грудную клетку.  
– Притяжение имперской ветви! – объявил он.  
Дредлоки рассыпались по плечам, клыки влажно и грозно блеснули. Йонге засмеялся. Этот яут был ему гораздо понятнее, чем бормочущий умные слова.  
Сайнжа расцепил руки и упер в бедра.  
– Может, телесных наслаждений, умансоо? Иди сюда, и я...  
– Нет-нет, – спешно перебил Йонге. – В смысле, у нас тут минут десять осталось, а я не люблю, когда все на бегу, в смысле... Короче, позже. У нас важное дело.  
– Я могу и быстро, – явно развлекаясь, заклекотал Сайнжа.  
Йонге погрозил кулаком и тактически отступил. Поворачиваться спиной он не рискнул.

Еще раз обойдя подведомственные территории и перебросившись парой слов с отчаянно нервничающим инсалар, Йонге отправился в грузовой отсек.   
Там обретался довольный механик, любовно разглядывающий что-то в планшете. Жаки не наблюдалось.  
– Ты его довел, и он самоустранился с разбегу? – строго поинтересовался Йонге.  
– Он самоустранился на камбуз, – отмахнулся напарник. – А у меня тут шестьдесят процентов искового покрытия! Ну?  
– Я в финансовом экстазе, – ухмыляясь, откликнулся Йонге. – Главное, чтобы признали официально.  
– Как минимум путевые расходы должны компенсировать, – Рудольф любовно погладил планшет. – Амортизацию на перевозки, запас генератора и прочие статьи. По-моему, я от тебя подхватил эту ужасную любовь к финансам.  
– Она не ужасная, – уязвлено сказал Йонге. – Благодаря ей мы на плаву.  
С потолка мелодично пиликнуло.   
– Добро пожаловать на станцию Зеф-один, вам открыт полный доступ. Обратите внимание, к вам прибыл представитель контрольной службы.   
– Надеюсь, не жаки, – мрачно сказал Рудольф.

Пандус пассажирского люка пополз вниз, и Йонге машинально проверил состояние воротника. На новой форме с иголочки он лежал, как пластиковый. Покрутив головой, Йонге вздохнул.  
Пандус открылся.  
Представитель контрольной службы стоял на чистом белом полу. Весь бокс ячейки был таким ослепительно-стерильным, что на мгновение присутствие "Фелиции" показалось в ней неуместным. Йонге тщательно постучал пятками ботинок, сбивая невидимую грязь, и первым пошел вниз. Рудольф быстро догнал его, энергично размахивая планшетом.  
От пандуса до представителя нужно было пройти шагов тридцать. Йонге заложил руки за спину и, невольно чеканя шаг, приподнял голову. Фуражка номер два, любезно предоставленная "портным" вместе с комплектом парадной формы, в этот момент казалась очень уместной.  
До представителя, затянутого в стандартный пак-вьювер, оставалось метров пять, когда массивный створ внутреннего шлюза почти бесшумно начал разворачиваться. Традиционная "улитка" растягивала и упрятывала сегменты. Хлынули запахи: дезинфектор, смазка, озон, кисловатая пыль-отходняк, легкий металлический привкус систем кондиционирования, неустанно гоняющих кубические километры воздуха.  
За шлюзом виднелись десятки других таких же футляров-ячеек. Где-то деловито суетились техники, из большого лайнера цепочкой тянулись туристы, двумя рядами выше грузовоз выталкивал череду контейнеров с биомаркировками. Йонге озадаченно скосился по сторонам. Их ячейка по-прежнему была непрозрачной. Действительно словно медицинский бокс.

– Здравствуйте!  
Представитель кивнул – по зеркальной пластине шлема пошли радужные разводы.  
Экипаж остановился в двух шагах. Представитель неожиданно отдал честь.  
– Приветствуем вас на станции Зеф-один. К сожалению, мы вынуждены задержать вас согласно имеющейся информации об участии в перевозках нелицензированного груза.  
Рудольф ощутимо напрягся. Йонге положил ему руку на плечо и вздохнул, одновременно отдавая команду искину. Голову кольнуло.  
– Как-то так я и думал. Мы здесь по этому же поводу.  
– Задержать самих себя? – чисто по-человечески удивился представитель.  
Шлем искажал голос, и никак не удавалось понять, мужчина перед ними или женщина.  
– По поводу перевозок. Если вы можете проводить нас в Арбитраж...  
Пандус "Фелиции" начал медленно подниматься.  
– Корабль подлежит досмотру, – быстро сказал представитель.  
– Только в ходе официального расследования, – так же быстро возразил Йонге.  
Представитель медленно поднял руку на уровень плеча и картинно щелкнул пальцами. Проскочившую искру голографической команды Йонге увидел сразу. И из открывшегося шлюза хлынул не только запах, но и звук.  
– Donnerwetter...  
Рудольф бормотал совсем негромко, и все равно Йонге отчетливо расслышал его сквозь четкий марш шагов – левой, левой, левой.   
Створ закрылся. Пандус за спиной туго щелкнул, полностью закрываясь. Йонге показалось, что он слышит скрежет когтей, но сейчас перед ними стояла, а вернее, шла навстречу, более масштабная проблема.

– Сразу восемь солдат, не много ли?  
Йонге криво ухмыльнулся. Сейчас он еще больше обрадовался фуражке. В белоснежной пустоте бокса, на фоне сияющего чистотой костюма представителя и голографической брони военных, фуражки и кителя придавали уверенности.  
– Так, а что это за военные такие? – в полный голос спросил Рудольф. – Не понял?  
Йонге прищурился. На костюмах не было ни одной планки со званиями. Только общая эмблема. Удивительно сложный закрученный символ. На мгновение в глазах все вздрогнуло – Фелиция делала быстрый снимок. Неприятное ощущение закралось под ребра. Йонге перевел взгляд на представителя. Невольно поднял правую ногу на носок, покрутил и опустил на пятку, занимая упор. Инстинктивно, чувствуя, что желтая кровь Зверя кипит, и вот-вот нужен будет стремительный прыжок...  
– Эй, так вы даже не военные?  
Голос Рудольфа глухо прорвался сквозь морок. Йонге моргнул, отгоняя чужой инстинкт.  
– Совершенно верно, – судя по голосу, представитель улыбался. – Военизированная охрана предприятия "Юта-корп". А у вас – терра-вирус четвертого класса.

Ровная и стабильная нить синхронизации содрогнулась и тут же рванулась яростным пиком. Йонге схватился за висок. На загривке стало так горячо, словно чип вот-вот расплавится. Рудольф охнул и вцепился в шею. Синхронизация натянулась еще сильнее, до боли, скрутилась в раскаленную спираль.   
Йонге резко согнулся, хватаясь за голову уже обеими руками. Фуражка упала и покатилась – белый диск словно плыл в мгновенно затянувшей все зрение хмари. Пульсация делалась все нестерпимее, истошнее, мучительнее...  
– Хва... а-а!  
"Эт-то они-и! – скрежещущий, визгливый звук пробился в самый череп. – М-мы на-ашли-и!"  
Пронзительная вибрация чужого языка еще перекатывалась в голове, а Йонге уже разворачивался: страшно медленно, взмахивая рукой и даже видя, как летят с пальцев капли пота.  
– Заслон! Фелиция!  
Взбесившийся синхрон перевернул зрение: спиной, чужими глазами, пристальными окулярами видеодатчиков Йонге видел, как Рудольф делает стремительный шаг в сторону, сует обе руки под китель, выдергивает из-за пояса длинные плоские стволы штреккеров – и за спиной у Зеркального отряд вскидывает оружие.

Мелькнула испуганная мысль, что за перестрелку с хозяевами станции их упакуют лет на пять.  
Рудольф стиснул штреккеры, и те дружно выплюнули веер зарядов. Глухо, почти деликатно отозвались винтовки.  
Один, второй, третий, все точно в цель, прямо в широкую грудь, закрытую пластиком.  
Йонге успел изумиться – откуда пластик? – успел почувствовать облегчение, успел увидеть чужими глазами, что бьют не патроны, а короткие иглы парализаторов – и игла воткнулась ему в шею.   
Прямо в загривок, где надежно закрепился, распустив лапки-волоски, глейтерный чип.  
Йонге остановился на полудвижении. Спина с хрустом выгнулась, опрокидывая весь корпус. Рука повернулась в плече, взмахом описывая круг. Шея дернулась с еще большим хрустом. Стерильная белизна блока лопнула с мучительным звоном.   
Йонге увидел мрак.   
Взмахнула вторая рука, спина начала прокручиваться, и не успевающие за ней ноги запнулись одна об другую. Щелчки выстрелов остались почти за пределами слуха, ритмично встряхивая воздух. Отчаянным усилием Йонге докрутил ноги следом, прежде чем его развинтило пополам.   
Спина отозвалась треском, сгибаясь в обратном направлении. Йонге взвыл, приложился подбородком о грудь и прикусил язык.   
Невероятно железная, окисленная боль вспыхнула во рту. Спина снова изогнулась – кадык едва не разорвал горло. Йонге ударился обо что-то коленями и ладонями.   
Мрак стал прозрачным. Станция вспыхнула миллиардом голубых и сиреневых линий, прочерчивающих каждый миллиметр пространства. Под полом, под стенами, даже в воздухе – сквозь фигуры охраны...   
Только Рудольф и Зеркальный оставались темными силуэтами. Механик упал на одно колено. Йонге моргнул и понял, что стоит на четвереньках, и его несчастную спину опять гнет в колесо, заставляя сводить лопатки.   
Голова мотнулась, шея вновь хрустнула.   
Цепляясь за гладкий пол, Йонге втянул хрусткий колкий воздух, и что-то в голове совместилось, выстраивая четкое объяснение происходящего. Чип, его чип разлетелся на части, и игла воткнулась в позвонки.   
Щелкали и пружинили диски, выгибаясь всем столбом. Разноцветные линии стягивались к ладоням и коленям, жадно крутясь под полом. Йонге опять моргнул – и на мгновение отсек вновь стал белым. Охранники короткими быстрыми шагами двигались к ним. Трое лежали на полу. Стоило чуть сдвинуть взгляд – и снова все стало прозрачным и хрупким.  
Йонге кристально-ясно понял, что через десять, в лучшем случае пятнадцать секунд их кокнут в этом прекрасном стерильном блоке.   
И не оставалось никаких других вариантов.

Плечи повело в одну сторону, таз в другую – спина пыталась изогнуться восьмеркой. Под полом собирался пылающий омут, все сильнее воняло паленой изоляцией. Мостиковая накачка шла сама собой, впиваясь тончайшими разрядами сквозь кожу. Йонге втянул воздух, поднял голову, противясь выкручивающему движению, тянущему вниз и влево. Неловко свел обе руки.   
В одной ладони заряд крутился вправо, в другой – в обратную сторону.   
"Тум-тум-тум", – вновь сказали винтовки.   
Рудольф уронил штреккеры и завалился набок. Йонге переплел пальцы, сталкивая кольца друг с другом. В прозрачном мареве воздуха вспыхнуло.   
Он рванул назад и вверх, опрокидываясь на собственные пятки.

Ослепительная дуга вырвалась из-под пола, разламывая безупречно белые плиты. Взвизгнули осколки, градом разлетаясь во все стороны. Дуга взмыла, ударила под потолок, и тут же ей навстречу зазвучала очередь с грохотом лопающихся светильников. Стеклопластик брызнул с новой силой. Дуга рассыпалась десятком разрядов и соскользнула по стенам шипящими потоками.   
Стерильный белый свет погас – теперь уже взаправду.   
Ладони онемели, спину заклинило, голова застряла в развороте направо.  
Запах озона стал таким густым, что дышалось с трудом. И стояла тишина. Йонге попробовал прислушаться – но без глейтера словно провалился в цифровую яму. А затем сквозь тишину просочился равномерный звук.  
Тук, тук, тук.

Он не мог повернуть голову. Звук остановился рядом. Протянулась рука, обтянутая белой перчаткой, ухватила его за подбородок и заставила повернуть голову.  
В зеркальной пленке шлема Йонге увидел свое перекошенное изображение. То ли выпуклое изображение косило, то ли и впрямь у него поехала вся левая половина лица.  
– Ай-яй-й, – сказал Зеркальный. – Ну вы тут и натворили. Кто платить будет?  
– Вы не име-ете... – рот наполнился кровью, язык двигался еле-еле. – П-права, мы подали запрос... в Арбитраж...   
– Никто ничего и никуда не передал, – спокойно сказал зеркальный. – Где груз?  
– Это тоже... преступление... – Йонге попробовал ухмыльнуться. – Блокировать зап-просы... В государственные... оргх...  
Зеркальный прижал палец к его губам. Надавил так, что стало больно.  
– Где груз?  
– Кнчл...  
Палец убрался.  
– Итак?  
– Кончился, – выплюнул Йонге вместе с кровью. – Лопнул. Сработал и отправился нахрен!  
– Значит, сработал? – уточнил Зеркальный.  
Йонге проклял себя за лишние слова.   
Они не могли, не должны были знать, что юнусы умирают по заказу.  
– Где же он сработал? – почти ласково поинтересовался Зеркальный. – В одной тихой, далекой молодой туманности, я полагаю. А если точнее?  
– Откуда...  
Язык болел невыносимо, и остатком фразы Йонге просто подавился.  
– Маяк, – снисходительно сказал Зеркальный.  
– Че...го?  
– Маяк, – повторил собеседник. – Ближайший от туманности Л-четыреста. Вы очень любезно прошли мимо. Спасибо, что выбрали именно эту станцию и не заставили нас бегать.  
– Это не ваш... – Йонге попробовал вывернуть голову и разглядеть Рудольфа. – Это государственный...  
– Все, что произведено в "Юта-корп", работает на "Юта-корп", – наставительно ответил Зеркальный.  
Что-то в его манере держаться было странно знакомым. Почти пугающе.  
– Вы кто? – невозможно было удержаться. – Кажет-тся... мы знакомы...  
Зеркальный провел пальцами по шлему, и пленка убралась, открывая чистый прозрачный пластик. Йонге изо всех сил вглядывался в лицо. Неуловимо знакомое проскальзывало в поджатых губах, жестких скулах и серых глазах с белесыми ресницами.  
– Не узнаете? – улыбнулся Зеркальный.  
– Вы... Черт, вы...  
Выражение лица мигом изменилось. Гримаса перекосила всю физиономию.  
– Я торчала на этой занюханной ледышке четыре гребаных месяца, а вы явились и все испортили!  
Челюсть отвисла сама собой. Снова потекла кровь из языка.  
– А... Аннели?  
– Точно, – лицо вновь стало обычным. Совершенно точно мужским. Майор поднялся и отряхнул колени. – Как вы мне надоели, парни. Заберите их! И вскройте эту банку!  
– Эт-то противоречит закону  
Еле шевелясь, Йонге попробовал подняться.

Ноги не слушались, он даже не смог повернуться набок. Под тяжелый топот приближающихся охранников успел ярко вообразить, как сейчас его будут пинать под ребра, и инстинктивно напрягся. Подошедших он не узнал. Только когда за ним наклонились, и лохмотья пленки выразительно качнулись поверх обычных защитных комбинезонов, Йонге сообразил, что умудрился посшибать всю голографическую защиту.   
Мгновения гордости долго не продлились. Его подняли подмышки – ноги так и не разогнулись, Йонге повис на руках бронированных парней – и один из них достал инъектор. 

* * *

Рудольф матерился и раз за разом швырял в стену ботинок. Тот упруго отскакивал от прозрачной преграды и весело откатывался обратно к ногам механика. Рудольф подбирал его, снова швырял и выпаливал очередную тираду на берлинском.   
Без глейтерных подсказок Йонге ничего не понимал, но убедиться в том, что напарник жив, было чертовски приятно. Не слишком мешали даже вялые ноги.   
К глубокому облегчению, после инъекции общая скрюченность его отпустила. По ощущениям, использовалось что-то вроде биоэлектролита, успешно компенсировавшего самоподжаривание. Однако за стометровку, да и за обычный бодрый шаг, Йонге поручиться никак не мог.  
Методы ютовцев можно было бы даже назвать гуманными. Парализатор выветрился быстрее, чем за час – валяясь в лифте, Йонге имел ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие наблюдать за часами, отмеряющими станционное время.  
– Сучьи потроха!  
Натянув многострадальный ботинок, Рудольф тяжело прошел к стене и постучал кулаком по лифтовой панели. Та не отзывалась. Рудольф ударил сильнее, но добился лишь яростного писка кнопок. Насколько мог видеть Йонге, не поддалась ни одна. Пластик был крепким. Таким же, как корсет, принявший на себя больше дюжины игловых зарядов. Корсет с напарника содрали, но Йонге успел разглядеть в нем с десяток игл и знатно вздрогнуть, представив, как убойно сказался бы весь этот коктейль, попади он в кровь напарника напрямую.  
Пройдя обратно, Рудольф с размаху опустился на пол и водрузил подбородок на руку. Побарабанил пальцами по колену. Йонге видел, что Рудольф сел в немыслимую для себя дамасскую позицию – и это снова было приветом синхронизации – но молчал. Сказать было нечего, а угадывать мысли напарника он перестал. Обидно было понять, что без глейтера он может ориентироваться только на мимику.  
– Сам как? – буркнул Рудольф.  
Йонге молча поднял большой палец. Прикушенный язык по-прежнему болел, и лишний раз им ворочать не хотелось. На пальцах глянцево поблескивала кожа, покраснев полосами там, где раньше красовался добрый десяток девайсов.   
Рудольф потянулся и ухватил его за подбородок. Йонге скривился, мотнул головой, высвобождаясь.  
– Дай посмотреть! Не откусил же ты его совсем.  
– Н-не.  
– Эй вы, мать вашу! – снова заорал Рудольф, повернувшись к прозрачной стене. – У вас тут человек помирает, между прочим!  
Лифт по-прежнему оставался неподвижен. Прочная коробка висела в шахте, предусмотрительно очерченной красными аварийными маркерами. Никто из посетителей станции в скользящих мимо кабинах не пытался присмотреться, и Йонге мрачно подумал, что прозрачная часть футляра наверняка затонировалась.  
– Вот блядство, – прошипел механик.

Йонге тоже скрестил ноги, упер в них локти и уткнул оба больших пальца в переносицу. Чертова синтетическая баба, перековавшаяся в чертова синтетического мужика, не давала дышать спокойно. Даже на фоне охренительного пробоя в памяти инсалар – Йонге был уверен, что именно водоплавающий едва не изжарил ему мозги своей передачей – эта новость оставалась шокирующей.  
– Слушай, ну тут нам точно кранты, – Рудольф снова барабанил по колену. – Это же пиздец. Как там ее? Майор? Целая хренова корпорация!  
– Медленнее – буркнул Йонге. – Не понимаю.  
– Чего?   
Рудольф решительно распутал ноги и сдвинулся поближе. Все-таки ухватил Йонге за голову и заставил поднять. Наклонился, пристально рассматривая.  
– Зрачки одинаковые, – констатировал он. – Сотрясения нет. Что не так?  
– Я мысли не улавливаю, – Йонге неловко потыкал себе в шею. – Чип разбился.   
Теперь Рудольф заставил его наклонить голову. Повертел так и эдак. Йонге терпеливо вынес осмотр. На удивление ничего не болело. То ли обрубило нервы, то ли боль в языке перебивала все остальное.  
– Блин, ну вот, а если б ты мне его тогда выковырял, так же было бы?  
Голову напарника он так и не выпустил, лишь переместившись за спину. Йонге откинулся затылком на твердое плечо. Хвастливый погон на кителе не нащупал – все искусственное с них в спешке посдергивали. Рудольфа обыскали особенно тщательно. Сам Йонге удостоился браслетов-подавителей и лишился колец.  
– Может. Но я б сделал аккуратно.  
– Ну да.  
Рудольф рассеянно поглаживал его по лбу. Секунда за секундой – и Йонге с удивлением обнаружил, что непроизвольные подергивания пальцев ног прекратились. Обувь у него тоже отняли, и раздражало это неимоверно.   
– Значит, Аннели, – пробормотал Рудольф. – Сука мстительная. Это что же, он нас подставил? Подсунул нам чертову рыбу? Охренеть! Че делать-то будем?  
– Как минимум...   
Йонге запнулся. Заготовленную длинную фразу его язык не выдержал бы. Без синхрона приходилось мучительно продумывать экономию каждого слова.   
– Хармати, – наконец сказал он. – Жаки.  
Рудольф сдавленно ругнулся.  
– Но когда она доберется? Выжмут нас уже как цитроны.  
Йонге тихонько застонал от безнадеги.  
– Ты чего? – испуганно поинтересовался напарник.  
– Спина болит, – соврал Йонге.  
Вдали суетилась ремонтная бригада.   
С немалой гордостью Йонге обнаружил, что своей дикой выходкой, едва не кончившейся инвалидностью, умудрился-таки испоганить что-то в ячейке – и "Фелицию" от компании майора отделила не только собственная обшивка, но и плита из цельного монокристалла.   
Абсолютная и чудовищно неуместная прозрачность плиты давала разглядеть "Фелицию". Корабль застыл, прижавшись к полу. Йонге устало поморгал, присмотрелся и сообразил, что ячейка практически целиком состоит из модульных блоков. Возможно, как раз на случай биологической или химической угрозы. Заградители должны были аккуратно подниматься из нижней, технической половины шестиугольного "футляра", отсекая чумной корабль и надежно герметизируя. Но в ячейке две тысячи четыреста сорок один контуры управления сожгло к чертям.  
Часть заградителей приподнялась, и команде техников приходилось таскать оборудование по пересеченной местности. И, судя по беготне, основную моноплиту заклинило намертво.  
– И не улететь им, – вздохнул Рудольф.  
– Скажи еще, прыгнуть. Ох…  
Йонге опять застонал и чуть повернул голову, закрывая глаза. Рудольф почти машинально погладил его по лбу и внезапно напрягся. Йонге разлепил веки и скосил взгляд на стену. 

Майор Аннели собственной персоной направлялся к ним по коридору. Перешагивая рухнувшие блоки светильников, преодолел последние метры и остановился перед лифтом. Комбинезон его так и лучился свежестью и опрятностью. Весь облик майора излучал подтянутость и деловитость.   
Йонге с иррациональной обидой подумал о безвозвратно испорченной парадной форме.   
Пальцы Рудольфа ощутимо закостенели.  
– Господа, мы теряем время.  
Йонге молча повернул кулак на колене и показал майору средний палец. Аннели понимающе кивнул и шагнул к стене. Набрал что-то на панели и снова вернулся к лифту. Несколько мгновений прошли в угрюмом молчании. В лифте тонко дзенькнуло, и на расстоянии вытянутой руки медленно опустился один из шестигранников, составляющих стену. Рудольф сжал пальцы еще крепче.  
– Травить не буду, – сказал майор. – Это для вашего коллеги.  
Подумав пару секунд, Йонге потянулся за склянкой. Рудольф предупреждающе заворчал. Йонге и сам мог навскидку назвать тридцать последствий неосмотрительного употребления неизвестной жидкости. Но у майора было сто раз по тридцать других способов оказать необходимое давление.  
Поэтому он все же высвободился из хватки напарника и хлебнул от души. Зубы тут же свело. Йонге сморщился и осторожно побулькал. Сплюнул прямо на пол и набрал снова. Повторил операцию и выплюнул порозовевшие остатки уже в склянку. Он поводил языком и убедился, что больше ничего не болит. Ютовские секреты явно удачно совместились с высокой генетикой. Благодарить Йонге не стал, молча поставив стекляшку на пол.

– Неудобно все получилось, – картинно вздохнул майор. – Спешка, вопли, попорченное оборудование. Кстати, там, – он указал пальцем себе за спину, – полная блокировка. Подавляющее поле, если вам угодно. И эта пташка не улетит. Так может, вы сами расскажете, куда нам направляться за грузом?  
Йонге подумал и повернул вторую руку, точно так же продемонстрировав одним пальцем точный маршрут.  
Аннели чуть поморщился.  
– Не хотите говорить вы – расскажет ваш искин.  
– Фелицию не трогай, Arschloch! – взвился механик. – Руки от нее уберите!   
– А хотите договоренность? – внезапно оживился Аннели. – Вы рассказываете, где оставили груз, мы его забираем и выплачиваем вам вознаграждение. И все квиты.  
– Ага, и мы в виде пепла разлетаемся где-то в галактике, – усмехнулся Рудольф.  
– Зачем вам груз? – выговорил Йонге. – Вы за нами команду зачистки отправили.  
На мгновение Аннели оскалился.  
– Некоторые, – выразительно сказал он, – совершенно не умеют нормально работать.   
Улыбнулся и двумя пальцами извлек из-за пояса прозрачную пластинку. Шагнул еще ближе и аккуратно приложил к стене. Йонге невольно вытянул шею, приглядываясь. В запаянном футляре матово поблескивали узнаваемые глейтерные чипы.   
– Это еще что за хрень?  
Аннели шевельнул пальцем, и футляр скользнул в технический зазор. Секундой позже пластинка оказалась внутри и спланировала прямо под ноги Йонге.  
– Это ваши новые чипы.  
Рудольф наклонился, пытаясь дотянуться до пластинки через плечо напарника.  
Губы скользнули по уху.  
– Йонге, он не знает про Ха...  
– О чем, господа? – оживился Аннели.  
Пальцы Рудольфа вздрогнули.  
Поганый синтетик слишком хорошо слышал.  
– О моих проблемах, – спокойно сказал Йонге. – Не знаю, что у вас за чипы, штамповка какая-то. Мне не подходят. Я нестабилен в паре.  
Мгновенно сориентировавшись, Рудольф обхватил его за пояс и подышал в макушку.  
– Разработаем новые, – заулыбался Аннели.  
Серые глаза оставались неподвижными и тошнотворно-пластиковыми.  
– С чего бы такие траты, – тяжело сказал Йонге.  
– Мы же не звери, а люди. Зачем вас убивать? Просто вступайте в нашу программу лояльности. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Я не зря рекомендовал вас как самый скоростной корабль.  
– Рекомендова-ал? – протянул Рудольф.  
– А альтеянцев убивать – нормально? – не выдержал Йонге.  
– Люди, – повторил Аннели. – Про чужерасцев речи не идет.  
Йонге почувствовал, как от злости напарник вздрагивает, и поторопился ухватить его за руку.  
– Мы подумаем, – сказал он. – Как минимум мне нужны другие чипы. Еще гарантии. Депозитный взнос. И к тому же с жаки нужно договориться, как... с инопланетчиком.  
– Пять минут, – Аннели перестал улыбаться. – Моя щедрость ограничена.

Свет в коридоре мигнул.  
Йонге потянулся и схватил чипы. Свет мигнул снова. Аннели дернул щекой, нарушая безупречность пластикового лица. Полуобернулся к техникам, и Йонге машинально прикинул, что окажись синтетик боевым, техники бы уже дымились кучками. Пальцы сами пихнули чипы в карман на рубашке. Майор снова повернулся.  
– Ваш депозит будет существенно ограничен, – почти сквозь зубы сказал он. – Ущерб, нанесенный нашей парковке, знаете ли...  
– Зато у нас уникальный корабль, – возразил Йонге. – Обсудим детали?  
– Нет!  
Свет опять мигнул, но на этот раз и не подумал восстанавливаться. Яростные подмигивания продолжались, свет тускнел и наконец погас совсем.   
Взамен вспыхнула аварийная подсветка. Несколько мгновений ровный оранжевый свет усиливался, а затем пол под ногами ощутимо вздрогнул. Вся станция словно качнулась. Затем обычное освещение вернулось.  
– Какого хрена, идиоты? – сорвался Аннели.  
Развернулся и решительно устремился обратно.  
Йонге протестующе захрипел, протягивая руку. Рудольф проследил за направлением и выматерился, отпуская напарника. Фелиция очнулась. Гравистабилизаторы повернулись. Все восемь, направляя векторы: вверх, вниз, вперед, назад, в стороны. Техники энергично забегали, на монопластине вспыхнули автоматические сигналы блокировки. Движение прекратилось.  
– Что там этот гад вытворяет? – Рудольф метнулся к стенке, ударил кулаком.  
– Сбежать он пытается, – мрачно сказал Йонге. – Не могу его осуждать.   
– Он допрыгается, что их шваркнут! – Рудольф снова ударил. Зашипел от боли. – Сайнжа! Черт, не слышно нихрена... Ну корабль-то зачем ломать?!  
От толпы техников отделился силуэт и помчался навстречу Аннели, размахивая руками.  
Ровный свет мигнул и сменился на пульсирующий желтый. За монопластом вспыхнуло. Фигура Аннели превратилась в черный силуэт. Йонге вскинул руку, прикрывая глаза.  
– Сайнжа!  
Рудольф сорвался на хрип. Сияние погасло, но взамен налилась аварийкой половина видимого сектора.   
Потеряв дар речи, Йонге смотрел, как одна за другой прозрачные лифтовые шахты вспыхивают тревожными маяками. Шестиугольные футляры ячеек точно также вспыхивали и поднимали стены. Чей-то груз покатился по перекосившимся рельсам.  
Терзающий плиту оверэскер торопливо откатился и отключил растопыренные диски молекуляторов.  
Станция содрогнулась. Над головой, под ногами – со всех сторон раскатился протяжный вибрирующий гул сдвигающихся конструкций.  
Аннели потерял равновесие. В ячейке снова вспыхнуло. Дрожащие протуберанцы окутали корабль. В лифте отчаянно взвыла сирена.

– Внимание! – грянуло со всех сторон. – Всех гостей станции, находящихся в блоках, отмеченных аварийными маркерами, просим проследовать к эвакуационным выходам! Следуйте за указателями!

Йонге открыл рот. Рудольф метнулся назад, и точно так же кинулся обратно к лифту майор. Механики разбегались к эвакуационным выходам, прыгали в стволы и уносились вниз. Брошенное оборудование мигало маячками. Йонге попробовал встать, ноги подкосились, и Рудольф поймал его, успев бухнуться на колени.  
– Что за херня?!

– Соблюдайте спокойствие. Прогноз гравитационного искажения – минус сорок восемь баллов, – станционник перешел уже совсем на апокалиптический голос. – Экипажи прибывших судов просим оставаться на борту! Аварийный сброс парковок через сорок секунд!  
– Что значит – минус?! – выкрикнул Рудольф.  
Аннели дико оглянулся. Серые глаза превратились в пылающие голубым бойницы. Станция вновь качнулась. Рудольф вцепился в ребра напарника так, что Йонге охнул.  
– Scheisse, мы прокляты!

За прозрачной плитой вспыхнуло крошечное солнце. Черное, окутанное безумной лиловой короной.  
Монопласт вспучился, покрываясь белесой паутиной трещин. Аннели попятился и вскинул руку.   
– Фелиция! – взвыл Рудольф.  
Йонге глотал воздух, не в силах вздохнуть сквозь хватку напарника. Взгляд тонул в провале, всасывающем свет.  
По ту сторону заградителя беззвучно распускалась черная дыра.   
И страшнее непрерывного воя сирены, страшнее рвущегося монопласта был полный штиль.  
Секунду назад вся станция должна была превратиться в размазанные по пространству гравитоны – но солнце не гасло, и внешний створ, отделяющий футляр от вакуума, по-прежнему стоял нерушимо.

По станции прокатился грохот отцепляющихся секторов, мгновенно слившийся в чудовищный гул.  
– Сохраняйте спокойствие, все аварийные блоки оснащены маяками, – прогремел станционник. – Аварийный сброс через десять секунд! Девять! Восемь!   
– Аннели! – заорал Йонге, хватая напарника за руки. – Сука, гори в аду!  
– Четыре! – надрывался станционник. – Три!  
Станция вздрогнула. Черная дыра свернулась в крохотную ослепительную точку и исчезла. Монопласт рывком втянуло назад. Кристалл взорвался, разлетаясь ошметками, как обычный страховочный пузырь. Лифт врезался в стену, и под полом отчетливо лопнул один из упорных кронштейнов.   
Йонге сжал руки изо всех сил.  
Отсчет прекратился. Сирена замолчала.   
Красный аварийный все еще горел, но буквально пару секунд спустя сменился оранжевым, а потом вновь стандартным. Помаргивающим, ослабевшим, но уверенно-белым.  
В ячейке две тысячи четыреста сорок один царила пустота.

В чудовищной тишине Йонге слышал свое дыхание. Даже не Рудольфа – хотя горячий воздух ерошил волосы на макушке. За спиной гулко стучало сердце напарника. Йонге боялся даже пошевелиться. Казалось, малейшее движение – и чертов лифт сорвется в шахту, а первый пилот разом получит инфаркт с инсультом.   
Секунды шли под неумолчный звон в ушах.  
– Отпусти, – прошипел Йонге. – Ох бока...  
– Сам отпусти… Корабль где?!  
Йонге отдернул закаменевшие ладони. Рудольф медленно, палец за пальцем разжал руки. Так же медленно поднялся, шагнул в сторону и протянул руку напарнику. Йонге пару секунд сомневался в своих способностях, но потом все же рискнул – и Рудольф вытянул его, как гравик. Йонге покачнулся, но выстоял.  
– Фелиция, – чуть не плача, сказал Рудольф. – Сайнжа!  
Йонге пытался найти хоть слово, но поднимающееся из живота отчаяние сжимало легкие ледяной судорогой. Рудольф стиснул его пальцы. Боль пронзила суставы, но Йонге не мог даже пошевелиться.  
Синтетик развернулся. Лицо застыло в перекошенной гримасе. Дернув головой, Аннели медленно направился к лифту. Выражение лица у него было такое, что Йонге невольно попятился, увлекая напарника за собой.  
– Куда, – прохрипел майор, будто сорвал свои синтетические связки. – Куда, сукины вы дети… Какого, мать его, хрена?!  
Рудольф дернулся.  
– Молчать! – заорал майор, в бешенстве выкатывая глаза.

Коридор вспыхнул. Истошный вой сирены заполнил каждый кубический миллиметр. Йонге развернулся, не разжимая руку, и прыгнул, снося напарника всем весом. Оба рухнули, перекатились, инстинктивно хватаясь друг за друга. Ударились о стену, и Йонге оказался на полу, совсем задавленный, чуть не сломавший шею. Коридор вспыхнул снова. Рудольф нырнул вниз, закрывая напарника.   
Но все-таки Йонге увидел, как станция разваливается в клубящихся протуберанцах газов, расцвечивая их яростными вспышками толчковых двигателей.   
Шестигранные футляры парковок разлетались диковинными снарядами.   
Их собственный футляр содрогнулся, отделяясь от станции, медленно перекувыркнулся, уходя в свободный полет, и на фоне полыхающего паруса Йонге увидел невозможное.   
Глаза нестерпимо жгло, слезы хлынули ручьем, но он смаргивал их с отчаянным упорством, вытягивал шею и не мог поверить. Прямо в голове пронзительно стонало, выло, содрогалось.  
Он все-таки видел собственными глазами...  
Как из черного прорыва – пожирающего пространство метр за метром, окаймленного свирепой лиловой каймой – выползает тупой бронированный борт. Как слезает с него хлопьями защитное покрытие, утаскивая за собой буквы "cetta", и остается только до боли знакомое "Feli".  
– А-автоно-омный режи-им... – прохрипел станционник.  
И полностью отключился. 

Фелиция прошла вперед ровно на полтора корпуса, снося заградители и вспарывая технические этажи футляра. Развернулась, доламывая конструкции, и тяжело опустилась, уйдя всей грузовой частью в "подвал". Разряды за кормой налились неистовым голубым, переходя в бешеную пульсацию. Йонге зажмурился, обхватил напарника еще крепче и попытался закрыть белобрысую голову, словно мог остановить молекулярный распад голыми руками.   
Низкочастотный гул прокатился по всему футляру, вытряхнул кости и небрежно впихнул их обратно. Йонге тихо взвыл – позвоночник загорелся, словно раскаленный стержень. И тут же боль исчезла. Приоткрыв глаз, Йонге увидел, что волосы на руках стоят дыбом и даже чуть шевелятся.  
А руки – целые.

– Мы умерли? – придушенно осведомился Рудольф.   
Смаргивая слезы, Йонге пытался рассмотреть, что с футляром, но Фелиция загораживала весь вид. И все же ему показалось, что за ней – по-прежнему монолитный внешний шлюз.  
– Не знаю, – шепотом ответил он.  
Напарник завозился, уперся в пол и дернулся.  
– Отпусти, задушишь!  
Йонге разжал руки. Рудольф приподнялся, ошалело потряс головой и уставился сквозь стену. Наискось по ней шла трещина. Йонге панически глянул себе под ноги – но шахты там не было, лифт отрезало аварийным стопором вместе с футляром.  
Напарник с хрипом откашлялся.  
– Господи боже, теперь я точно обосрался.

– Как это... Это же просто... всех законов...  
Йонге поймал себя на беспомощном бормотании и замолчал. Растерянно оглянулся. Парус по-прежнему простирался, насколько хватало глаз. Теперь, без дорисовки "Фелиции", трудно было разглядеть его структуру. Но зато вместо сотового блока станции висела изуродованная дырами конструкция.   
Почему-то не сбросилось большинство ярусов, и Йонге представил, какая сейчас там творится паника. Выпнутые в открытый космос футляры парковок добавляли хаоса.  
– Йонге, – позвал Рудольф. – Слышь, Йо, слышь, ты мне скажи, что я сплю, и вся эта срань мне мерещится, а?  
Йонге машинально пощупал шею, наткнулся на кровавую коросту. Услышав резкий выдох, он мигом обернулся и тут же вздрогнул сам.   
Аннели стоял в двух шагах впереди, широко расставив ноги. До "Фелиции" ему оставалось едва ли десять метров.  
– Зараза, – процедил Рудольф. – Только же валялся.

Второй запасной пандус "Фелиции" медленно открывался. Аннели похлопал себя по бедрам, снял один за другим два блока и привычным быстрым движением собрал в УКД.  
Йонге шагнул вперед и ударил в стену. С яута сталось бы вылезти во всем великолепии, покрасоваться в сиянии славы.  
– Аннели!  
Майор не обернулся.  
– Аннели, я отдам вам чертовы координаты! – он снова ударил в стену. – Руди! Ты их слышишь? Пусть не вылезает! Йезус Мария, что он вообще натворил?  
Рудольф не ответил. Йонге обернулся и увидел, как механик, сжав голову руками, изо всех сил жмурится и бормочет себе под нос. Сам Йонге не слышал ни малейшей доли синхрона. Он метнул взгляд на "Фелицию" – но проход оставался темным.  
– Аннели! – вновь заорал он. – Эй, майор! Твою мать! Обернись!  
Не оглядываясь, майор вывернул руку назад, отгибая запястье. Йонге прыгнул в сторону, вновь сбивая напарника с ног. Рудольф изумленно охнул, ударившись о стену. В противоположной стене со щелчком появилась аккуратная круглая дырка. Пол больно ударил в копчик.  
– Ах ты паскуда! – взвыл Йонге.  
Аннели все-таки обернулся к ним. Развернулся в полкорпуса и двумя плавными шагами оказался возле лифта. Свободной рукой хлопнул на стену лист-копирку. Клавиатура тут же подсветилась, предлагая заполнить пустые ячейки.  
– Пиши!  
Йонге суетливо завозился, буквально отпихиваясь от напарника. Проход на борту "Фелиции" засветился. Майор обернулся и нажал на спуск. Вокруг прохода вспыхнула радужная пленка защиты.  
– Эй там! – гаркнул Аннели. – Я вышибу твоим приятелям мозги! Сиди и не рыпайся!  
Подсвеченный проход оставался пуст. Йонге поднялся и встал ближе к стене, пытаясь загородить напарника. Майор удовлетворенно кивнул, но УКД так и не убрал. Синтетическая рука даже не думала опускаться под весом оружия. А синтетическому самообладанию было совершенно плевать на события, только что потрясшие до самых основ всю физику космоплавания.  
– Груз! – повторил Аннели. – Мозги вышибу! Почему вы, черт вас дери, не сдохли в этом разломе? Должны были сдохнуть!  
– Возле Ахерона! – выкрикнул Йонге. – Я дам координаты!

Люк оставался пустым. Йонге торопливо тыкал, заполняя ячейки, сбивался, стирал и начинал заново. Майора уже перекосило так, что подергивался уголок рта.  
– Живее!  
– Да я не могу так быст-тро... – заикание вышло правдоподобно. – Мой глейт-тер... Я без нег-го... Нест-таби...  
В добавок к заиканию у него тоже начал подергиваться уголок рта. На борту "Фелиции" все-таки что-то двигалось. И даже паскудная синтетическая пятерня Аннели, развернутая в огнестрел, не вызывала такого страха, как черная угловатая фигура, выползающая в проход.  
– Я протестую, – просипел Рудольф с пола. – Не давай ему, Далине, я тебя уважать перестану!  
– От-тстань! – Йонге скопировал истеричную интонацию жаки. – Я жить хочу!  
– Правильный выбор, – прошипел Аннели. – Шевелись, плесень!  
Через силу набирая координаты, ведущие хрен знает куда, Йонге окостенело пытался сообразить, кто затаился у них на корабле и почему от него тянет таким удушающим мертвенным страхом.   
Он все еще думал, когда силуэт медленно поднял длинный иззубренный хвост с полуметровым клинком на конце.  
– Г-готово, – выдавил он.  
Координаты светились голубым. Аннели повернул голову еще на пару градусов и прикипел взглядом к длинным рядам цифр.  
– Я не поленюсь проверить, господин Далине...  
Йонге не выдержал. Колени подогнулись, и он упал на пол, отчаянно стараясь стать как можно незаметнее.   
Аннели обернулся.  
Альяс прыгнул.

* * *

Футляр медленно вращался. С точки зрения взгляда изнутри – вокруг футляра вращалась вся станция, и уже на пятой минуте Йонге начало казаться, что паруса отчетливо взмахивают, будто наполовину разрушенная станция пытается улететь с места катастрофы.  
Скафандр совершенно определенно сделался тесноват. Шлем покоился у Йонге на коленях, и первый пилот то и дело бросал тревожные взгляды на основной затвор. Кое-какая техника в ячейке еще функционировала: у них сохранялся кислород и тепло. Но вплавившаяся в технический ярус Фелиция не давала шансов сбежать.  
В раскрытом шлюзе раздалось громкое хлопанье и пронзительное скрипучее верещание.  
Рудольф нервно вцепился в огнестрел.   
Сайнжа выглядел почти благодушно, и духовая трубка в его пальцах напоминала какой-то древний музыкальный инструмент.   
Тень с вытянутой, долотообразной головой метнулась из шлюза и рванулась к потолку.  
Щелк.  
Ликующее верещание оборвалось, и трупик брякнулся наземь. Яут, вооруженный духовой трубкой, развлекался дармовой охотой вот уже четверть часа. Крылатые твари, поражаемые меткими выстрелами, звучно шмякались под ноги инсалар.   
Стесняясь и смущаясь, тот деликатно отворачивался и жрал их вместе с чешуей.  
Провожая взглядом осторожно тянущуюся лапу альяса-инсалар, Йонге с содроганием припомнил, как яут ступил на пандус – в полной броне, да еще и с титанической винтовкой, отягощавшей левую руку. Оглянулся – и не нашел никого, на ком можно было проявить воинскую доблесть.  
В футляре оставался лишь выгоревший корабль, чинно сложившая лапы тварь с болтающимся на хвосте обрубком синтетика – и напуганные до усрачки умансоо в кабине лифта.  
Йонге откашлялся. Сайнжа зарокотал и покосился на него.  
Йонге решительно встал с разделителя.  
– Нет, я все-таки должен посмотреть...  
– Сидеть, – Рудольф протянул руку и ухватил его за локоть. – Тебе там не понравится.  
Йонге уставился на напарника. Отпустив его, Рудольф выразительно чиркнул по горлу и скривился.   
– Все так плохо? – жалобно поинтересовался Йонге.  
– Даже еще хуже.   
Зайчик с дула спрыгнул Йонге прямо в глаза, заставляя отдернуться.

Последний киберик, остававшийся в распоряжении инсалар, окончательно утратил видовую принадлежность, будучи пересобранным по прямому назначению. Без особого сожаления Сайнжа передал монументальный ствол "орудия смерти" в трясущиеся руки первого механика. На взгляд Йонге оружие было чудовищным – в нем отчетливо прослеживались закрученные и почти переплавленные руки-ноги. А в том, что прицельной рамкой на длинном стволе служил кусок визора, Йонге готов был поклясться неприятными ощущениями в желудке.  
Однако Рудольф вцепился в ствол, как в спасательный круг, тут же назвал его кибой и объявил, что столь ценный подарок будет следовать за ним повсюду, включая все судебные заседания, казино, телок и даже сортир. После чего отважно устремился вглубь корабля.  
Йонге проследовать за ним не смог – ноги подгибались. В качестве альтернативы он избрал психологическую атаку и зарядил длинный монолог, риторически обращаясь к дохлым синтетикам, вододышащим прохвостам, синежопым мудакам, великим охотникам и, на всякий случай, персонально к звезде Вольфа-Райе. Сайнжа кивал невпопад и деловито ощупывал умансоо, продергивая каждый сустав. Отдавший концы чип полностью лишил их всякой возможности общения.  
Десять минут спустя, переодетый в скафандр Рудольф спустился из шлюза – бледный и едва не осунувшийся. И велел первому пилоту на борт не ходить во избежание душевных травм. Вручил второй скафандр и сел настраивать на коленке визор для восстановления взаимопонимания между всеми обитателями футляра. А следом из шлюза вылетела первая тварь.

Очередная летучая мерзота шлепнулась наземь и заверещала, колотя раздвоенным хвостом. Инсалар схватил полуящера-полулетуна, пасть раскрылась, и от паразита осталось только несколько плавников. Инсалар тщательно стер чешую с хитиновых челюстей, сложил руки на животе и гулко заурчал.  
– Извините, – прорезался перевод. – Очень вкусно.  
Йонге покосился на потрескавшийся планшет, висевший на шее монстра в качестве переводчика. Перевел взгляд на гигантскую костяную корону. И тут же вспомнил, как чуть не обоссался, когда приколоченный к стенке лифта Аннели начал в буквальном смысле расползаться на части. Стеклопластик лифта тоже пополз, и в тот момент Йонге решил, что, по крайней мере, их смерть будет достаточно громкой, чтобы вымотать нервы Хармати, Юте и всем остальным, впутавшимся в гиблое дело о перевозке модифицированной рыбы.  
"Здра-авствуйте-е, – проскрипел тогда альяс прямо внутри его головы. – Извини-ите, что так до-олго".

– Вот, – Рудольф протянул визор.  
Йонге немедленно нацепил его, Сайнжа демонстративно опустил маску, постучал по виску когтем и заворчал.  
"Можешь говорить вслух, умансоо, – побежал текст по визору. – Я пойму".  
– Прекрасно! – Йонге вскинул руки. – Как?  
"Что – как?"  
– Это!  
Двойной вопль прозвучал одновременно, но указывали напарники на разное. Йонге ткнул в корабль, Рудольф – в инсалар. Тот стыдливо отдернул руку от недоеденного крылышка.   
– Зовите меня Глэдос, – скрипнул он.  
– Да чихать мне, – Рудольф погладил ствол. – Хоть Глэдос, хоть Юпитер. Ты выглядишь, как чертова королева-мать альясов!  
– Очень быстрая мутация, – вновь скрипнул инсалар.  
По совести, на классического альяса он не больно-то походил: мускулистые конечности, меньше хрящей, больше толстой шкуры, местами все еще с чешуей. Но Йонге снова и снова возвращался взглядом к короне. Он допускал, что инсалар рассматривал доставшийся ему генетический материал исключительно с прикладной точки зрения, но все инстинкты вопили от ужаса. А уже сверху гудело возмущение. Йонге даже догадывался, почему Рудольф не хочет пускать его на борт и цепляется за оружие, успокаивая нервы.  
В угольно-черной ветвистой короне цветными искрами переливалась едва не половина управляющих кристаллов из мозгохранилища "Фелиции".

"Рхудо-о'ф, это поработали мои клеточные сокровища, – наконец подал голос Сайнжа. – Будь благодарен, умансоо".  
– За что? – Рудольф едва не подпрыгнул. Осколки светильников под ботинками скафандра яростно заскрипели. – Это ты нас сюда затащил! Это ты мой корабль изуродовал!  
– Наш! – не стерпел Йонге. – И на нем вы развели монстров! У вас рыба теперь летает!  
Выхватив из кармана упаковку, Рудольф яростно встряхнул ее, но вместо ожидаемой туковой палочки высыпалась шелуха. Рудольф в ярости смял обертку и швырнул себе под ноги.  
– Как мы-то теперь летать будем?!  
"Живыми", – спокойно сказал Сайнжа.  
Механик побагровел и надулся, словно рыбий пузырь. Йонге тоже почувствовал, что неумолимо краснеет. Инсалар попробовал съежиться, но габариты не позволяли. Вольф-Райе вращалась за стенками футляра. В самом футляре царила почти противоестественная тишина.  
Йонге вздохнул и привалился плечом к яуту.  
– Ладно, извини. Слишком много неприятностей за один раз.  
– Новейший корабль, – с тоской сказал Рудольф. – Ой, я умру с вами. Бедная моя крошка... Э!  
Йонге кинул в него осколком. Рудольф перестал пялиться на ствол и обернулся. Йонге сделал предупреждающее лицо. Яут сердито постукивал трубкой по колену. Рудольф оскалился, выпятил челюсть, а затем шумно вздохнул.  
– У меня профессиональная травма, – твердо сказал он. – Объективно я готов признать, что мы спасены ценой корабля. Субъективно я хочу кого-нибудь убить. Например, вот это.  
Он указал на половинку синтетика, аккуратно положенную инсалар на пол. Ядреная лимфатика расплывалась густой полупрозрачной лужей.  
Йонге вытянул ногу и с наслаждением ткнул носком ботинка в искореженный бок.  
– Слышь ты, кусок пластика, – он пнул еще раз. – Я, чтоб ты знал, самый стабильный пилот в этом хреновом Орионовом поясе. А вот не знал ты, мудака кусок, что по вашу душу все равно военные бы явились! Лично адмирал! Знаешь такую? А я знаю!  
Сайнжа похлопал его по плечу, и Йонге умолк. Аннели не ответил – то ли все-таки помер, то ли сработала программа консервации.  
– В мир иной он отойдет, считая, что ты нуждаешься в моей поддержке, – почти ехидно сказал Рудольф.  
– Я его оттуда достану, – сквозь зубы пообещал Йонге. – Сайнжа!  
В шлюзе зашуршало, и Йонге нервно вытянул шею. Яут приподнял трубку. Мгновением позже из люка вывалился жаки.  
– Ну хотя бы он не мутировал, – мрачно сказал Йонге.  
Оглянувшись, жаки энергично взмахнул подиями, подобрал полы балахона и поспешил к экипажу. Защитники мелкой припрыжкой бежали за ним.  
За стеной ячейки космический мрак беззвучно расцветился белой вспышкой. Йонге обернулся так резко, что стрельнуло в шею. И увидел ослепительный белый борт, украшенный эмблемой человеческого блока. Жаки припустил бегом, подобрав длинные полы. На ходу он курлыкал, но так неразборчиво, что визор отмалчивался.  
"Похвальная скорость", – одобрительно кивнул яут.  
– Чья? – Рудольф сжал кибу покрепче. – Это ты о людях? Или о жаки?  
"Умансоо. Мы взывали к вашим войскам".  
Йонге опять встал, но ноги предсказуемо не выдержали, и он плюхнулся обратно.   
– Когда вызвали? Этот кусок синтетического говна сказал, что в ячейке стоят подавители!   
Сайнжа молча ткнул пальцем в инсалар. Йонге помассировал переносицу и снова потрогал шею. Без глейтера ему казалось, будто он наполовину оглох. С другой стороны, так он не мог полностью погрузиться в страдания Фелиции, и это было даже неплохо. Инсалар заскрежетал.  
– Говори, – Йонге уставил на него палец. – Что вы придумали? Мать твою, что у тебя в башке?  
Инсалар поднял длинную суставчатую руку и осторожно постучал по гигантской конструкции, оттягивающей голову. Словно сам толком не знал, как с ней обходиться.  
– Это усилитель сигнала, – сказал он. – Синаптическая связь на частоте квазар-восемьдесят.

Жаки запрыгнул на последний разделитель, взмахнул руками и ринулся вниз. Балахон раскинулся крыльями, жаки ловко приземлился на полусогнутых и тут же выхватил из складок планшет. Тот вспыхнул всеми цветами радуги, неистово генерируя множественные документы.  
– Они ассимилировали даже спутник, – с неестественным восторгом резюмировал механик.  
– Простите… - начал инсалар.  
Йонге потер виски, и Глэдос со стуком захлопнул челюсти. Жаки продышался и закурлыкал.  
– Это необходимо подписать!  
Перевод неожиданно отдался в ушах дублирующим эхом, и Йонге недоуменно постучал по визору.   
– Жакийский проще, – поймал его взгляд напарник. – Так что он тебе его льет в уши.  
– Подписывайте, подписывайте! – торопил синерылый.   
– Что и зачем? – с подозрением спросил Йонге.  
Жаки растерянно посмотрел на него, потом понимающе кивнул и подозвал защитников. Подии всей троицы соединились. Копии замельтешили, жонглируя сразу тремя языками; прошения, иски и претензии пронеслись в безумном хороводе.   
Сайнжа повесил трубку на пояс и встал.   
– Да скорее же! – возопил жаки, косясь вверх. – Иначе вы не передадите мне права!  
Рудольф тоже встал и погладил оружие. Йонге прикинул, внушительно ли будет выглядеть, если тоже встанет и тут же шлепнется – и остался сидеть.  
– Так что там за права?  
Жаки вытянулся. Защитники у него за спиной едва не щелкнули пятками.  
– Права представлять обращение народов Фузии против "Юта-Корп"! – возвестил жаки.  
– А не лучше ли дождаться специалистов по общему праву? – осторожно предположил Йонге. – Вы же там... ну, таможенная служба?  
– Ни за что! – жаки почти подпрыгнул. – Это величайший шанс! Столь громкое дело позволит мне построить блистательную карьеру! Я его не упущу!  
Защитники склонили головы, вытягивая иглы. Яут угрожающе заворчал, но Йонге расплылся в улыбке, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся в голос.   
– Ах вот откуда этот альтруизм, – успокоился Рудольф. – Ну тогда я за. Пожалуйста!  
Он приложил палец. Все еще посмеиваясь, Йонге повторил за ним. Жаки обернулся к Сайнже. Яут медлил пару мгновений, но затем наклонился и мазнул ладонью поперек светокопии. Та вспыхнула синим.  
– Да будет суд справедливым и всеобъемлющим! – дрожащим от восторга голосом прокурлыкал жаки. – И виновные стороны понесут наказание...

Под потолком предупреждающе щелкнуло, а затем противно запищало. Йонге заткнул уши. Рудольф схватился за огнестрел. Жаки неожиданно кинулся к Сайнже, и тот с невозмутимым видом обхватил тощего инопланетчика за плечи, для чего ему пришлось согнуться едва ли не вдвое. Прерывистый писк нарастал, и Йонге страдальчески сморщился. Рудольф поднял плечи, пытаясь защититься от сигнала. Неисправный передатчик надрывался попусту. Инсалар наклонил голову, раскрыл пасть, и корона вспыхнула радугой.  
– …соблюдать спокойствие! – прорезался уверенный голос. – Не пытайтесь самостоятельно покинуть эвакуационные боксы, в течение нескольких часов силами чрезвычайного реагирования все последствия аварии будут устранены. Сборщики прибудут для оказания помощи в течение получаса. В случае, если на борту боксов есть пострадавшие, свяжитесь с нами на гражданских частотах согласно общему списку. Повторяем – не пытайтесь эвакуироваться самостоятельно, в секторе затруднено движение.  
– А что делать тем, у кого не осталось даже частот? – риторически спросил Йонге, не вынимая пальцев из ушей.   
– Экипаж "Фелиции" в полном составе находится в жопе, – вздохнул Рудольф.  
Корона инсалар засветилась еще ярче, кристаллы перешли на равномерную пульсацию. Сайнжа прикрыл маску ладонью и недовольно зашипел. В ячейке царила тишина. Затем громовой голос откашлялся.  
– А вы, экипаж борта "Фелиция", терроризм тут не устраивайте, – сердито сказал неизвестный. – Черт побери, дайте нормально работать!

* * *

Купол шестого яруса, отображающий умеренно-голубоватое небо и источавший умеренное же солнечное излучение, периодически шел радужной волной текселей, открывая настоящую панораму за бортом.   
Дредноут "Ослепительный" медленно барражировал вдоль станции, между делом цепляя футляры. Продекларированные цели "Ослепительного" звучали как помощь мирному населению и сдерживание возможных беспорядков. Всякий раз, когда взгляд падал на бортовое вооружение яутского корабля, Йонге нервно передергивался, и его тянуло тут же почесать шею.  
Вдвое сильнее шея начинала чесаться, стоило лишь предположить, что дредноут яут вызвал специально, дабы защитить свою собственность.  
Спросить напрямую не хватало духу.

Флаер осторожно полз по воздушному коридору. Особой паники на улицах не было – яруса отделались краткосрочными сбоями в системе энергоснабжения – но повсюду светились предупреждающие желтые знаки и скорость свободного движения снизилась до едва ли сотни километров в час.   
– Вот, – сказал Йонге, оторвавшись от окна. – Вот видите, к чему это приводит?  
Капитан Каменский смущенно улыбался и вежливо заглядывал в планшет, который первый пилот ему с упорством подсовывал.  
– Прошу, – Йонге пальцем вытащил одну из строчек. – Гляньте. Это рейтинги. У нормальных кораблей они о чем говорят? А?  
– О качестве? – предположил капитан.  
– Именно, – Йонге опять поскреб шею. – А здесь у нас непонятно что. Вон, гляньте!  
Блок отзывов пестрел восхищенными "Во дают, долбануться можно" и "Совсем охренели парни".   
– И на какие мысли нас это наводит? – риторически вопросил Йонге.  
Капитан развел руками, все еще улыбаясь. Ответить ему было явно нечего. Йонге откинулся на спинку кресла и похлопал планшетом по бедру.   
– Наводит нас это на мысли о полной жопе, – сказал со своего места Рудольф.  
Огнестрел с трудом поместился в вертикальном положении. Рудольф любовно обнял его ногами и то и дело проводил пальцем по детали, в которой Йонге упорно мерещилось бедро киберика.  
Сайнжа разглядывал капитана с плотоядным интересом. В коротких алчных шевелениях клыков без всякого глейтера определялось страстное желание снять с капитана холеную шкурку, умащенную средством от вакуумной сыпи, и приколотить на стену кают-компании "Фелиции".  
При мысли о Фелиции Йонге непроизвольно скривился.

Подразделение чрезвычайного реагирования военных сил человеческого блока оперативно доставило футляр с кораблем в ремонтные доки. Там ячейку просто и без затей подвергли молекулярной дефрагментации – и экипаж оказался лицом к лицу уже с настоящими, отборными военными. Инсалар предусмотрительно спрятался за спину яута.   
Пока Йонге соображал, как поудобнее обвинить все человечество в окончательно и бесповоротно украденном секрете быстрых перемещений, жаки, не теряя ни секунды, атаковал прибывших нескончаемыми параграфами, выплевываемыми со скоростью штреккерной очереди.  
Внеся некоторую растерянность в стройные военные ряды, жаки провел устный сравнительный анализ таблиц о рангах и мигом определил себя в полковники.   
После чего начал действовать с монументальным размахом.   
Вытребовав охрану, грузовой флаер и блик-карту на немедленный допуск к сектору Арбитража, синерылый в два счета запихал растерянно поскрипывающего инсалар в транспорт, приставил к нему защитников и лихо взобрался на пассажирское место, вытурив оттуда совершенно обалдевшего младшего лейтенанта.  
Под переливчатое "Я пришлю вам уведомления!" флаер стартовал, оставив на месте всю группу урегулирования, экипаж "Фелиции", футляр и толпу техников, предусмотрительно ведущую съемку издалека.

– ...ремонт.  
Йонге перестал плавать в воспоминаниях.   
– Все зависит от обстоятельств, – осторожно ответил Каменский.  
Йонге нахмурился, не улавливая, о чем речь.  
– Ну уж хотя бы за спасение целой колонии нам кто-то должен что-то дать, – Рудольф постучал по колену пальцем. – Скажите, а тут есть поликлиники по вытаскиванию кристаллических секторов из чужой рогатой башки? Можно без анестезии.  
Каменский неопределенно замычал. Рудольф еще пару мгновений пожирал его настойчивым взглядом, а потом вздохнул и тоже откинулся на спинку.  
– Ладно, это так. Полушутка.  
Йонге потер шею. Такими темпами ему светила мозоль на седьмом позвонке. Без подсказок он уловил только, что напарник пытался вытрясти из капитана намеки на дальнейшую судьбу "Фелиции". Пока что корабль защищал дипломатический статус и право собственности, которое Сайнжа не замедлил озвучить сразу же после отбытия жаки. Орда техников пришла в замешательство, и тогда в нелегкое сражение за право овладеть секретом разрушения станции двинулся более высокий военный чин в лице капитана. Столкнувшись с имперскими привилегиями, капитан ненадолго отступил, но тут же переиграл, экстренно предложив мирное сотрудничество.

Сайнжа подвинулся ближе, опустил маску и бесцеремонно ухватил Йонге за загривок. Жесткий палец ковырнул запекшуюся рану. Йонге зашипел, но остался сидеть на месте.  
"Умансоо, я жажду возобновить нашу связь".  
Пальцы яута скользили по шее – теперь не исследуя, а просто поглаживая. И хотя имел он в виду вроде как обычный нормальный разговор, Йонге против воли расплылся в улыбке и даже прищурился.  
Каменский, тоже снабженный переводчиком, неприлично встрепенулся. Дернулся, будто потянулся за планшетом.  
Йонге тут же перестал лыбиться и наставил на него палец.  
– Увижу в экстранете диссертацию – урою!  
Арчибальд Майлз Камински, он же капитан Каменский, тут же погрустнел.  
– А вот это зря, – почти обиженно сказал он. – Между прочим, это серьезные исследования. Мы планируем использовать их в развитии звездоплавания.  
– Без меня! – рявкнул Йонге и покосился на напарника.  
Тот пребывал в своем упоительном мире, пахнущем оружейной смазкой. На личность капитана Каменского ему было откровенно наплевать. 

Йонге не рассказывал напарнику про охоту на Костюмчик в кустах Эйрики, и в момент судьбоносной встречи, когда Каменский снял шлем, Рудольф искренне испугался за напарника.   
Йонге опомнился, когда Рудольф уже ловил его за локти и пытался усадить на бордюр разделителя.  
Сил у первого пилота на громкие разборки не хватило. Каменский, впрочем, не стал упорствовать и немедленно сознался в шпионаже. И честно же признал, что настолько неуловимых и хаотически перемещающихся подопечных у него еще не бывало.

Браслет капитана пикнул. Йонге машинально вытянул шею, но односторонняя голограмма оставалась доступна только тому, кто смотрел на нее под нужным углом.  
– Это ваш товарищ. Первое заседание уже назначено на завтра, – сообщил Каменский. – Надо отдать должное его инициативности. Скажите, как вам удалось заключить сделку?  
– Личные интимные отношения, – буркнул со своего места Рудольф.  
Каменский заморгал, но Рудольф больше не сказал ни слова, и Йонге тоже предпочел посолить капитану кровоточащую рану диссертации.  
– Понятно, – с усилием выговорил Каменский. – Ну тогда… Пока вы можете... Ну, практически, все, что угодно. Только не улетайте и ничего не разрушайте.  
"Госпиталь", – категорически отрубил Сайнжа.  
– Улетишь тут, – пробормотал Йонге.  
В чудовищном микропрыжке Сайнжа пережег весь стержень генератора, и без ремонта корабль можно было использовать разве что как место для жилья, да точку глейтерной связи.  
– Интересно, можно ли на заседание с пушкой? – оживился Рудольф. – Я бы там почтенно засвидетельствовал, как некоторые рыбные перевозки заканчиваются! Вы записали, чем этот пластиковый говнюк занимался?  
– Пока что нам предстоит расследование, – нейтрально сказал Каменский.  
– Насоздавали нейробионических общностей, – Рудольф опять погладил ствол. – Рожи кривые.  
Каменский вздохнул и поерзал. Без всяких усилителей сигнала прекрасно ощущалось, что капитан изнемогает под грузом фактов, которые нельзя пристроить в научную работу. Невзирая на оскорбительность такого труда, Йонге его прекрасно понимал – одна только мутация инсалар стоила научной премии.   
Сайнжа притянул пилота ближе, и теперь Йонге с неловкостью вспомнил, что пока Рудольф шарахался по кораблю, первый пилот в яростном непереводимом монологе требовал от яута рассказать, как он протащил целого альяса на борт и зачем скрестил с инсалар. В тот момент мозги первого пилота работали на частоте близкой к полному перегоранию.  
Сайнжа вытянул еще и ногу, достал до Рудольфа, впихнулся между бедром механика и кибой, и удовлетворенно заклекотал.

Флаер повернул на тихую лилово-желтую улочку – лиловели кусты, желтели плоды на них – и остановился. Мягко опустился на брюхо и приглашающе открыл дверь.   
"Госпиталь!" – снова объявил Сайнжа.  
Вылезая за яутом, Йонге наткнулся взглядом на приставку "Нейро-", украшавшую длинное официальное название учреждения. И тут же вспомнил о запасных глейтерных чипах. Дождавшись капитана, покинувшего борт последним, Йонге сунул два пальца в карман и осторожно достал пластину.  
– Вот.  
Каменский принял передачу и молча поднял брови.  
– Аннели, ну синтетик тот, хотел, чтобы мы поменяли чипы. Думаю, вам пригодится. Не зря же он их совал.  
Каменский, поджав губы, задумчиво рассматривал пластинку.  
– А знаете, – он поднял взгляд на Йонге, – пожалуй, я сейчас отправлюсь с этим делом прямо по адресу. Где вы планируете остановиться?  
Напарники переглянулись. Рудольф пожал плечами.  
"Особое жилье, – вмешался Сайнжа. – Тот же ярус, но глубины механических джунглей".  
Йонге встрепенулся.  
– Так, жилищно-финансовые вопросы предлагаю обсудить отдельно...  
"Повелевающий войсками, пиши, – велел Сайнжа, игнорируя пилота. – Парк-сафари, что-то в нем".   
Каменский молча отдал честь и шагнул обратно к флаеру.  
Йонге раздраженно потер лоб.  
– Не переживай, – сочувствующе сказал Рудольф. – Пока тебя будут превращать обратно в полноценного человека, я почитаю, что там за промышленный эко-стиль.  
Махнув рукой, Йонге направился к воротам.


	13. Chapter 13

К исходу третьего послеоперационного дня под пластырем на загривке начало неистово зудеть. Скрупулезно интегрированный шелтерный чип неумолимо распускал лапки, срастаясь с ранее сформированными нитями.   
В ответ на жалобы первого пилота Рудольф заговорщицки сообщил, что это чешется совесть – за деньги, вбуханные Сайнжей в операцию.   
– У меня страховка, – возразил совести Йонге. – Сам бы разобрался.  
– Через месяц, ага. Так что не нуди. Главное, на ремонт бы хватило.  
Йонге присел на перила и со вздохом развернул инфоблок с браслета. Ремонт они начать не могли. Вконец потерявшая сострадание адмирал распорядилась заблокировать все личные счета и гражданские права экипажа из двух человек вплоть до окончания разбирательств по иску. Страховка входила в этот же список.  
Расчехлять второе гражданство Йонге не рискнул, чтобы не нажить окончательного врага.  
"Излишняя социальная трусость", – определился по этому поводу Сайнжа.

Каменский их так и не посещал – то ли заплутал в индустриальных джунглях, то ли погряз в бюрократических лабиринтах. А вот жаки исправно снабжал новостями.  
Будучи единственной объективной стороной, поучаствовавшей во всем лично, синерылый с восторгом ринулся в пучину судопроизводства. И без того немаловажное дело о признании новой расы, совмещенное с потенциальным иском к неизвестному производителю, постепенно обрастало гнусными подробностями. Первое заседание Йонге трусливо пропустил, сославшись на восстановительный период. Рудольф тоже отказался под выдуманным предлогом. Яут тем более относился к мирским делам довольно прохладно.   
Теперь маячило очередное, и там им настоятельно рекомендовалось присутствовать как заинтересованным лицам и пострадавшей стороне.

Гостевой браслет предупредительно мигнул. На территории отеля появилось транспортное средство, запросившее парковку возле их номера.   
На этот раз Сайнжа выбрал странные джунгли в городской среде. Жилой блок располагался в огромном здании недостроенной фабрики, тщательно засеянном экзотическими растениями. Кое-где виднелись надписи о застройщике, сообщавшие, что это очередная "дочка" основного владельца всей станции. По этажам можно было бродить свободно, но с соблюдением предосторожностей. Йонге уже успел провалиться в экологически чистое болотце и с тех пор ко всем кустам в округе относился с подозрением.  
– На кого делаем ставку? – Рудольф свесился за перила, в тридцатиметровую пустоту. – Жаки?  
– Да как же, он там поселился теперь. Капитан, небось, притащился. Диссертацию писать.  
Флаер вынырнул из декоративного облачка и плавно опустился на аппарель.  
Искусственное освещение яруса постепенно меркло, и в кронах тщательно культивируемых деревьев один за другим зажигались огоньки. Дружно запели какие-то насекомые. Флаер подмигивал габаритками над бездной.  
– А пойду-ка я за кибой, – задумчиво сказал Рудольф. – От греха.  
Оружие чудовищной мощи стояло в углу лофта, легкомысленно прислоненное к стенке. Всякий раз, когда взгляд Йонге падал на счетчик разрядности, пилот передергивался. Три кольца со стержня "Фелиции" мирно покоились под блестящей оболочкой.  
Дверца флаера поднялась. Худощавая фигура выскользнула из темного пространства, ступила на аппарельную дорожку и выпрямилась в полный рост.  
Йонге дернулся в сторону, инстинктивно пытаясь скрыться за колонной, но в последний миг удержался.   
– Так, киба нам не поможет, – резюмировал Рудольф. – Предлагаю сдаться.  
Адмирал Хармати уверенно простучала каблуками по дорожке и остановилась на площадке перед крыльцом.

Йонге облокотился на перила и вздохнул.  
– Добрый вечер. Чем обязаны, адмирал?  
Хармати оглянулась и пошла налево, к релаксационной группе. Безошибочно выбрала самое большое кресло – яут объявил его своим сразу же, как увидел по прибытии – и плавно опустилась в него.  
– Добрый день, господа. Не стесняйтесь, прошу. Отличная погода, не правда ли?  
Помедлив пару секунд, Йонге отлепился от перил и спустился с крыльца. Рудольф следовал за ним, как приклеенный.  
Экипаж в полном составе занял места, и воцарилось молчание.  
– Дела у вас, безусловно, идут хорошо, – разбила тишину Хармати.  
– Извините, внутри беспорядок, – широко улыбнулся Йонге. – В конце концов, это теперь наш единственный дом, благодаря "Юте".  
Рудольф чуть сощурился, и Йонге уловил слабое, но ощутимое глейтерное эхо смешка. Даже в полумертвом состоянии Фелиция упорно держала связь.  
Руководствуясь подлыми внутренними соображениями яут снял номер-лофт, рассчитанный на полиаморные общины. Спорить не было сил ни у пилота, ни у механика, и отель сделался значительно богаче, а экипаж поселился в гигантском помещении без разделения на личные койки.  
Показывать такое посторонним не хотелось.  
– Понимаю, – адмирал помолчала. – Знаете, заварили вы кашу опять. Как я понимаю, не исключены сложные межрасовые иски.  
– Надеюсь, не в наш адрес, – буркнул Йонге.  
– А не мешало бы! – Хармати чуть повысила голос. – Нам еще предстоит разобраться, что это было за искажение в минус сорок восемь баллов!  
– Меры противодействия, – уверенно сказал Йонге.  
– Ваши меры противодействия неэквиваленты! Черт возьми, представляете, сколько вы народу довели? Спасибо, что ни одного несчастного случая!  
– Вот видите, как прекрасно, – влез Рудольф. – Все довольны, и только мы сидим у разбитого генератора!  
Хармати совершенно не по-адмиральски хмыкнула и постучала пальцем по столу. Белый костюм отражал закатный свет, и Йонге окончательно решил, что заработал фобию ко всему белому, включая собственный китель. Из столешницы выскочило меню и вопросительно подмигнуло искрой. Хармати досадливо двинула ладонью, убирая услужливую программку.  
– В целом, опираясь на прогнозы и удивительную компетентность, – слово получилось у нее ядовитым до крайности, – вашего друга из блока жаки, я уже сейчас готова сделать вам предложение.  
Рудольф шумно вздохнул. Глейтер опять колыхнулся – и Йонге почувствовал, что напарник всем сердцем возражает против связей с военными.  
– Мы мирный корабль, – сухо сказал он.  
– Я не предлагаю вам воевать.  
– Тогда почему прилетели лично? – не выдержал Йонге. – Не слишком ли много чести? Мы же, вроде, лузеры, которые ни патента не получили, ни кристаллов с гипериона, и теперь вообще…  
Чувство жалости к себе сделалось таким острым, что он замолчал.  
Адмирал откинулась на спинку кресла. Костюм опять блеснул ослепительной чистотой.  
– Вы экипаж, благодаря которому у нас есть обновленная политика маршрутизаций…  
"Все-таки сперли!" – вознегодовал Рудольф.  
– …А также договоренность на исследования одного из исторически глобальных артефактов, – Хармати сжато, едва заметно улыбнулась. – Полагаете, определенным структурам не стоит проявлять заинтересованность?  
Йонге слегка переместил ноги под столом. Рудольф легонько толкнул его носком ботинка. Йонге ответно двинул ногой, и ему сразу же стало не так обидно.  
– Тогда чего вы хотите? Я так понимаю, денег нам за все эти чудесные открытия не дадут?  
– Вы же совершали их без гранта, – невозмутимо откликнулась адмирал. – А сейчас нам нужно терраформирование.  
На мгновение голова закружилась. И теперь Йонге откинулся в кресле. Рудольф нахмурился. Стрекот насекомых сделался громче.  
– Но при чем здесь мы? Как насчет просто взять и... – Йонге повертел руками. – Ну, ютовское?  
– Разработки не завершены, – недовольно сказала адмирал. – И доставшийся вам груз был всего лишь попыткой одной корпорации нагадить другой, а не серийным производством.  
– Ничего себе всего лишь! – возмутился Йонге. – Да такие попытки…  
– Какой корпорации? – перебил Рудольф. – Там компания по генной инженерии была!  
– Такие попытки – явление нередкое, – холодно сказала адмирал. – Но благодаря стечению обстоятельств в данном случае…  
– Что насчет корпорации? – повторил Рудольф.  
– Дело "Системных Технологий Ллойда" против "Юта-корп", – Хармати покачала носком туфли. – Ознакомьтесь на досуге. Материалы открытые.  
Рудольф оглянулся, словно искал стойку, на которой можно немедленно начинать знакомиться.  
– Слушайте, я уже слегка запутался, – честно сказал Йонге. – Ладно, корпорации, иски, конкуренты... Но мы зачем? Что мы вам дадим?  
– Мы рассчитываем на сотрудничество с расой инсалар. И надеемся, смею заметить, на мирное и плодотворное сотрудничество!  
– О, вы их зарегистрировали? – оживился Рудольф.  
– Арбитраж зарегистрировал, – поправила адмирал.  
– А скажите, – Рудольф перешел на интимный тон и чуть наклонился вперед. – За это какие-нибудь компенсационные выплаты полагаются?  
Адмирал отзеркалила его позу.  
– Четыре тысячи аварийных сбросов.  
Рудольф зло дернул щекой и выпрямился.  
– Однако, – все тем же тоном продолжила адмирал, – я могу предложить вам альтернативу, включающую ремонт вашего корабля и даже снятие претензий по ущербу станции.  
– Нет, – Йонге хлопнул по столу. – Мы дождемся итогов суда. Хрена с два, адмирал, нашей вины в этом нет ни малейшей! Не пытайтесь вешать на нас всех дохлых медуз!  
Хармати не сдвинулась даже на миллиметр, только перевела на него взгляд.  
– Допустим. Но мы можем заключить сделку быстрее.  
Рудольф все еще излучал раздражение, но теперь оно дополнилось любопытством.   
– А что за предложение было?  
– Почему было, – Хармати выпрямилась. – Оно до сих пор есть. Мы предлагаем вам возглавить дипломатическую миссию человечества.  
Йонге попробовал остановить ползущие вверх брови, но не справился. Проклятые твари в кустах упражнялись в торжественном крещендо. Рудольф озадаченно пригладил волосы.  
– Что-что?  
– Не пугайтесь, – Хармати чуть улыбнулась. – От вас лишь сопроводительная роль. Мы направляем четыре своих корабля. И ваш.  
Рудольф наклонился, подобрал камешек и швырнул в кусты. Насекомий хор испуганно затих. Механик удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Во-первых, только по договору коммерческого найма, – наконец опомнился Йонге. – Во-вторых, почему мы? Это типа завуалированная благодарность от человечества? Типа, официально мы тут навели беспорядки, и нас надо наказать, но на деле благородные чиновники решили нас так хитро вознаградить?  
Хармати усмехнулась. В искоса падающей подсветке лицо ее на мгновение сделалось похожим на яутскую харю.  
– Потому что единственный представитель этой расы официально заявил, что без вашего патронажа они с человеческим блоком общаться не будут, – просто сказала она. – И что это, цитирую: "малейшее из возможных вознаграждений". Вопросы?   
Йонге поднял обе ладони.  
В кустах робко цвиркнули снова. Хармати обернулась, и кусты замолчали.  
– Полагаю, теперь я должна дать вам время на раздумья.  
Адмирал легко поднялась с места, но на мгновение Йонге показалось, что у нее на плечах невидимая глыба, целый человеческий блок Фузии. Хармати аккуратно положила на стол визитку.  
– Код для связи я оставлю.

Туфли вновь уверенно прощелкали по очерченной пунктирной подсветкой дорожке. Адмирал нырнула в недра флаера, и машина тут же взмыла, уходя за пределы маскировочного поля. Аппарель погасла.  
Рудольф шумно вздохнул.  
– Ух. Словно на судебном заседании побывал. И что мы решили?  
– Ну... Благодаря инсалар у нас теперь есть козырь в рукаве...  
– Не произноси при мне этих слов, – содрогнулся напарник.  
– Вероятно, имеет смысл обдумать предложение, – осторожно сказал Йонге. – Она пока единственная, кто не делал нам подлянок. То есть, они могли бы захапать все разработки и инсалар упечь в лаборатории, но...  
Кусты вновь зашуршали, и из них почти бесшумно выскользнул высокий силуэт. Ступил на свет и превратился в Сайнжу. Йонге прищурил глаз и убедился, что Сайнжа красуется в новой броне. Где яут брал все это облачение, а главное – сколько оно стоило, – Йонге завистливо предпочитал не думать.  
– Умансоо, вы принимали гостей?  
Йонге покосился на визитку. Белый прямоугольник мирно лежал на столе.  
– Адмирал прилетала.  
– О, матриарх, – Сайнжа покивал, подошел к столу и принюхался. – Почему не едим? Плохо, если умансоо не едят. Вызывает хрупкость. Йхо-онхе, как твои ноги?  
– Все хорошо, – терпеливо сказал Йонге.  
Этот вопрос он слышал уже в десятый раз. Сайнжа сменил тактику и теперь душил умансоо заботой на совершенно новом уровне. К механику он периодически подкатывал с каким-то измерителем.  
– А еду ты пропустил, – Рудольф похлопал по животу. – Пока ты шлялся на сафари, тут и полдники с ужинами прошли и вообще все чаепития.  
– Не сафари, – неопределенно откликнулся яут и плюхнулся в кресло. – А что с судебным сражением?  
Йонге замычал, но деваться было некуда. Яут оказался единственным, проявляющим пристальное внимание к деталям процесса. Уже дважды приходилось зачитывать доставляемые жаки протоколы, и сейчас настало время третьего.

Полчаса спустя Йонге выдохся. Рудольф делал вид, что спит. Сайнжа равномерно кивал на особо заковыристых оборотах.  
– И оглашается все через пару дней, – Йонге откашлялся и хлебнул из доставленного услужливым дроном стакана. – Все! Чего ты сам не читаешь?  
– Слышать куда лучше.  
– Вот и купил бы программу начитки.  
– Твой голос, – клекотнул Сайнжа.  
Йонге откашлялся вновь и сложил руки на столе. Внутреннее смятение пыталось вырваться через искры разрядов, но он задавил их силой воли. Сайнжа потянулся к Рудольфу и ткнул в плечо.  
– А? Чего?  
Механик и впрямь успел задремать. Глаза он лупил совершенно бессмысленно.  
– Спят там, – Сайнжа указал на бронированную дверь. – Здесь ночью опасно.  
– Опять многоножки? – Рудольф со стоном потер лицо. – Я так и знал.  
– Крыланы, – поправил Сайнжа. – Обгадят.  
Рудольф хрюкнул и захохотал сквозь ладони. Йонге тоже заухмылялся.  
– Ладно, вы валите спать, а почетный лектор Далине пройдется. А то шея затекла от чтения.  
Сайнжа поднялся и потянулся. Сматывался он на целый день, возвращаясь совсем поздно, и ни разу не обмолвился, чем занимается. Но дредноут по-прежнему стоял у станции, и в глубине души Йонге подозревал, что Сайнжа крутит некими политическими вопросами.  
Провожая удаляющуюся пару взглядом, Йонге тоже потянулся и отчаянно зевнул. За зевком он не услышал переброса репликами – только увидел, как Рудольф поворачивается к Сайнже, что-то говорит и сразу же улыбается. А яут в ответ растягивает челюсти, потом подается чуть вниз и касается лба Рудольфа клыками. Обхватывает его за плечи, притягивает к себе, и двое идут уже совсем рядом.  
Теперь Йонге точно требовалась прогулка – как минимум, чтобы начать вновь дышать ровно.

Прогулявшись до центрального ствола, Йонге даже окунул ноги в бывший охладительный бассейн, ныне ставший водоемом. В первый же день Сайнжа загарпунил в нем пару жирных золотых платиусов.  
Предложенная дипломатическая миссия была прекрасным предлогом, чтобы вернуться и забрать временно оставленные у инсалар платформы. И монстров Сайнжи заодно.   
Размышляя о перспективах обогащения, Йонге привычным маршрутом вернулся к номеру. Окна все еще светились, и Йонге с облегчением вздохнул – не придется шарахаться в потемках, сшибая модульную мебель и чужие вещи. Один раз он уже уронил на себя ритуальное копье и совершенно не хотел повторения.

Атмосфера в лофте располагала к сентиментализму.  
Рудольф ковырялся в планшете, явно почитывая материалы, рекомендованные адмиралом. Сайнжа тоже вооружился достижениями технологий и сосредоточенно водил пальцем по экрану. На мгновение Йонге с предельной четкостью уверился, что яут пишет стихи об охоте. Стащив ботинки, Йонге деловито снял кольца и разложил на подоконнике. Два найти ему так и не удалось – возможно, они остались в недрах майора Аннели. Йонге хорошо помнил, что кольца синтетик запихал в карман комбинезона. Может, думал, в них есть какой-то особый секрет.  
Еще раз оглядев планшетозависимый экипаж, Йонге направился к душевой. За спиной негромко, но выразительно загудел уборщик, притащенный Рудольфом с "Фелиции". Бдительная тварь всасывала пыль, преступно занесенную на вверенную для уборки территорию.

Десять минут спустя, источая удушающий запах тропических растений, отважный первый пилот временно недееспособного корабля прошлепал по экологически чистому деревянному полу. Планшеты уже покоились на тумбочках, погасив экраны. Йонге упер руки в бока и склонил голову, разглядывая неравновесный дуэт, занимавший монументальное ложе. Один ортопедический матрас таких размеров стоил столько, что хотелось его спереть под шумок и обменять хотя бы на одну десятую гравистабилизатора.   
Рудольф поднял палец и повернулся к Сайнже.  
– Вот смотри, как плохо без откалиброванного глейтера. Он нас, похоже, даже не узнает. Возможно, сейчас пытается понять, что это за два посторонних гуманоида и почему они заняли единственную кровать.  
Сайнжа заклекотал. Йонге тоже усмехнулся. Гуманоиды развалились привольно, но места оставалось полно. Прямо между обоими выгодно располагалась подушка. Йонге прищурился, одним движением вспрыгнул на кровать и с торжествующим уханьем плюхнулся со всего размаху. Массивное сооружение содрогнулось.  
Йонге перевернулся на спину, закинул руки за голову и потянулся.  
– Возьмем ситуацию, – сказал он, – в которой некая государственная организация нанимает некое малое коммерческое судно...  
– Возьмем ситуацию, в которой некоему пилоту затыкают рот углом некой простыни, – перебил Рудольф.  
– Нет-нет, это все глупости, – немедленно возразил Сайнжа. – Возьмем ситуацию из двух умансоо и сделаем некое удовольствие.  
Йонге глухо всхлипнул, не выдержал и сдавленно засмеялся.  
– А про Ллойда против Юты я прочитал, – Рудольф попинал напарника. – Вторые были на гребне с производствами, пока первые не обскакали их кибериками. Потом и те, и другие взялись лепить холдинговые компашки и сливать туда разработки. Стартапы всегда быстрее работают. Ну и вот.   
– Что – вот?  
– Вот и все, – Рудольф вздохнул. – Зигсон – это один из проектов Ллойд. Знаешь, обидно даже. Значит, они и правда просто пытались нагадить друг другу.  
– Я надеюсь, им теперь всю гадилку наизнанку вывернут, - злобно пробормотал Йонге.  
– Давайте об этом позже? – предложил Сайнжа, переворачиваясь набок. – Я кое-что придумал.  
– Только не на голову, – обеспокоенно сказал Йонге. – Что за блядская изобретательность?  
– Надо перепробовать как можно больше, пока вы где-нибудь случайно не сдохли, – проворчал яут.

Темный коготь начал путешествие от колена к бедру. Йонге покосился на напарника, отчаянно надеясь, что любовь к экспериментам у Рудольфа окажется сильнее, и он вызовется первым. Механик откашлялся.  
– Не смею мешать, – с характерным акцентом сказал он. – Яволь, herr Jonge!  
Коготь добрался до паха, перешел на внутреннюю сторону бедра и оказался под самыми яйцами. Еле касаясь, пощекотал промежность, и Йонге передернулся от удовольствия.  
– Черт с тобой, – сдался он. – Давай, что ты еще выдумал.  
Сайнжа фыркнул, убрал руку и сел. На всякий случай Йонге поспешил сесть тоже. Пару мгновений яут осматривал его, будто оценивал, а затем стремительно наклонился, и здоровенная башка оказалась у Йонге между ног. Инстинктивно упершись в постель, Йонге поджал ноги. Сайнжа наклонился чуть ниже, и для начала смачно облизал наполовину привставший член. Первый пилот на мгновение расширил глаза, но веки мигом отяжелели, и он протяжно выдохнул.   
Уверенные и сильные движения языка заставляли поджимать пальцы, не хуже яута впиваясь в простыню. На мгновение посетила будоражащая мысль – как относятся к очевидным следам на белье служащие отеля – но быстро испарилась, стоило только Сайнже перейти от облизывания к отсасыванию. На мгновение кожу царапнули клыки, но Йонге стиснул зубы и удержался от вскрика. Боль тут же растворилась, а удовольствие сделалось еще острее.  
Рудольф разлегся на боку, небрежно согнув колено, и неторопливо занялся собственным удовольствием. Против воли Йонге то и дело скашивал взгляд, и очень быстро два потока чувств начали сливаться в один общий. Рудольф почти перестал двигать рукой, сосредоточившись на одном-единственном движении – указательный палец настойчиво поглаживал уздечку. Йонге даже видел, как набухают вены, выдавая отчаянное напряжение, чувствовал оттягиваемое удовольствие. Вкупе с ласками Сайнжи крышу срывало быстрее, чем Фелиция прыгала от маяка к маяку.  
– Сайнжа… ох… ты… хватит…  
Яут приподнял голову, задумчиво пощекотал языком у самых яиц напоследок и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Тогда сделаем то, что я придумал.  
Йонге закатил глаза. Яут умудрялся нервировать даже на самом краю оргазма.  
Сайнжа поджал ноги и основательно устроился на собственных пятках. Похлопал себя по бедру. Вздохнув, Йонге двинулся к нему.  
– Повернись, – качнул головой Сайнжа. – Спиной ко мне.  
– Я не уверен…  
– Точно понравится, умансоо.  
– Давай, herr Jonge, пользуйся всеми преимуществами, – протянул Рудольф. – С людской анатомией так хрен раскорячишься.  
Йонге хлопнулся на бедра яута. Сайнжа подтолкнул его в спину, и Йонге оперся ладонями на широкие колени. Сайнжа прихватил его за щиколотки и чуть-чуть потянул, раздвигая и без того разъехавшиеся ноги. Член Йонге оказался прямо между стиснутых бедер яута, удачно вместившись в образовавшуюся ложбинку. Кожа здесь была твердой, но не жесткой, и Йонге на пробу поерзал, тут же с удовольствием обнаружив, что все это очень приятно. Сайнжа восторженно заклекотал, обхватил Йонге за бока почти подмышками и с силой провел вниз, заставляя выдыхать. Клыки коснулись загривка.  
– Теперь сможешь двигаться, как захочешь, – сказал Сайнжа. – Если пожелаешь.  
Йонге молча чуть приподнялся. Услышал, как раскрывается защитная складка, ощутил прикосновение гибкого пениса и сам подался вниз, старательно насаживаясь. Сайнжа ослабил хватку на боках, придерживая его самыми подушечками пальцев. Йонге снова приподнялся и опустился. Еще раз и еще.  
– Нет, – наконец, сдался он, – это все не то. Давай сам!  
– Лентяй, – усмехнулся Сайнжа ему в затылок.  
Йонге приподнял плечо, невольно защищаясь и уже собираясь перейти к ответным обвинениям, но Сайнжа чуть-чуть сжал пальцы, член дернулся – и мгновенно притерся точно в нужное место. Йонге вздрогнул, как от электрического удара. Сайнжа повторил. Йонге чувствовал, что он делает это почти лениво, но снова прикосновение к простате было сродни вспышке в животе. Йонге перенес весь вес на руки и все-таки задвигался – только ради того, чтобы простимулировать собственный член.  
В их временном жилье было тепло, даже душновато. Пленка пота быстро покрыла оба тела, и скользящие движения сделались еще легче и приятнее. Йонге хватал воздух ртом, глотая стоны, но они все равно иногда прорывались, эхом отдаваясь у него в ушах. Он поворачивал голову, прижимался губами к собственному плечу и жмурился, не в состоянии сопротивляться восхитительным ощущениям.  
Окончательно убедившись, что Сайнжа никуда не торопится, Йонге перестал пытаться встроиться в чужой ритм, и предоставил Сайнже самому медленно раскручивать спираль наслаждения. Сайнжа сунул одну руку вперед, накрыл ладонью низ живота Йонге, и принялся поддавливать на каждое движение своего члена. Словно хотел почувствовать его сквозь стенку из мышц и кожи. Йонге попытался возразить, но короткие движения неожиданно тоже оказались приятными. Он чуть переставил руки, чтобы большие пальцы оказались над собственным членом, низко опустил голову и полностью сосредоточился на мастурбации.   
Сайнжа невесомо хватал его клыками за загривок, и Йонге уже почувствовал приятную истому, обещающую скорое наступление оргазма, когда яут остановился. Йонге повернул голову, Сайнжа обхватил его за пояс и резко снял с себя. Короткий всплеск удовольствия от стимуляции ануса быстро потух.  
– Эй! Ты чего?!  
– По моим правилам, – усмехнулся яут. – Рхудо-о'ф, иди же ко мне, твоя очередь.  
– Еще чего! – взвыл Йонге.  
Но Сайнжа уже толкнул его в сторону, заставив свалиться в подушки.  
Выковырявшись из синтетических объятий, Йонге с бурным негодованием обнаружил, что Рудольфу совершенно чуждо чувство справедливости. Механик с готовностью занял освободившееся место, тоже развернувшись спиной к яуту. Сайнжа полностью откинулся на подушки, Рудольф уперся ему в грудь обеими руками и даже поставил пятки на тазовые кости партнера.  
– Нихрена себе! – опять возмутился Йонге.  
– Можешь не смотреть, – предложил напарник.  
Ухмыльнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами, и на пару секунд свел колени, зажимая между них настойчиво вздрагивающий член Сайнжи.  
Йонге действительно собрался отвернуться, но мгновением позже Сайнжа чуть двинулся, член резко сократился и уперся в человеческую задницу. Сайнжа ощутимо поднажал – и у напарника мгновенно сделалось такое блаженное лицо, что отводить взгляд казалось преступлением.   
Йонге уставился на Рудольфа во все глаза. Мускулы напрягались так, что в тусклом освещении каждая мышца резко проступила, обрисованная собственной тенью. Пальцы почти впивались в яутскую шкуру. Живот почти ходил ходуном от частого дыхания. Сайнжа стиснул в кулаках простыню и чуть подтянул пятки к себе, разводя колени.   
Йонге несколько секунд бездумно пялился, как подкидывает напарника, осваивающего позу из яутской камасутры, фыркнул и решительно присоединился. Остаться в стороне он не мог.  
– Хер с вами, – сказал он, упираясь в колени яута и нажимая, пробуя заставить Сайнжу расставиться еще больше. – Давай, великий извращенец, расставь ноги. Вместе так вместе.  
– Наконец-то и ты фантазируешь, – клекотнул Сайнжа.  
Физиономию его Йонге не видел. По большому счету он вообще видел только собственного напарника, а вернее – его раскачивающийся от движений член. Рудольф закрыл глаза и шумно, жадно глотал воздух.  
Тряхнув головой, Йонге подвинулся еще ближе и осторожно положил ладонь в промежность яута. На мгновение стало стыдно, что он так и не озаботился знакомством с чужим интимным строением, но пальцы тут же нащупали приглашающе отодвинутую складку и без малейшего усилия проскользнули внутрь. Сайнжа зашипел.  
– М-м!  
Рудольф тут же среагировал. Йонге по синхрону словил, как безумно хорошо делается от разбухшего члена, буравящего растянутый анус. В голове замкнуло окончательно. Он пошевелил пальцами, выдернул руку, облизал, почувствовав странный острый вкус, и придвинулся вплотную. Вновь ухватил Сайнжу за колени и одним движением засадил по самые яйца.  
Стон и рычание прозвучали одновременно. Сайнжа мгновенно свел руки, подхватывая Рудольфа под бедра, и толкнул выше, наполовину стягивая с себя. Йонге яростно задвигался: одному получить удовольствие от столкновения с яутскими рудиментами все-таки было сложно. Но он ловил глейтерный отклик, и лучшую приправу сложно было представить.  
Сайнжа толкнул Рудольфа еще выше. Йонге отдернул голову, выпрямляясь. Напарник приоткрыл глаз, застонал, перевалился с руки на руку и опустился на локти. Йонге соскользнул взглядом по гладкому животу как по горке. Рудольф кусал губы, покраснев так, что даже по груди пошли пятна. Испарина собиралась в капли, стекала по плечам, по вискам, волосы прилипли ко лбу…  
Йонге почти всхлипнул и ускорил темп. Сайнжа мотал башкой, сбивая постель. Йонге даже чувствовал чужой отклик – как невероятно напрягается член, стимулируемый короткими быстрыми движениями в каал-ли. Тяжелый, мускусный запах делал воздух еще горячее.   
Йонге невольно чуть наклонил голову, выворачивая шею. Так он мог увидеть нещадно заколачиваемый в задницу напарника яутский хер, уже полностью расправившийся на всю длину. Сайнжа все-таки умудрялся держать человека так, чтобы не покалечить – почти на весу. Но гораздо больше притягивал внимание обычный человеческий член. Несравнимый по размерам, гибкости и оснащенности.   
Набухший, налившийся кровью, вздрагивающий от резких движений.   
Йонге бросил взгляд по сторонам, с отчаянием подумал, что наверняка, на тысячу процентов в номере стоит пара микрокамер – и подался вперед, окончательно убирая расстояние между ними.

– А-а, Йонге ты че-его-о?  
Сайнжа дернулся от неожиданности. Йонге замычал, и Рудольф взвыл снова. Одним глазом Йонге увидел, что руки у напарника окончательно подламываются, и он всем весом обрушивается на яута, утыкаясь макушкой прямо под челюсти. Мигом позже Рудольф выбросил обе руки вперед и нещадно вцепился Йонге в волосы. Поднялся еще выше, отрывая пятки, почти на самые кончики пальцев.  
– Твоюма-а!..  
Второй вопль мигом превратился в бессвязный крик. Йонге тоже дернулся, но Рудольф держал мертвой хваткой. Йонге с секундным ужасом сообразил, что сейчас подавится чужим членом, и ухватил напарника за яйца, притормаживая. Рудольф захрипел и задвигался сам, насколько пускали чужие руки и член яута.   
Чуть не захлебываясь слюной, Йонге едва управлялся с тем, чтобы не укусить чужое достоинство. Сайнжа затеял извиваться, сжимая каал-ли так, что уже и одному в скользкой щели стало неплохо. Рудольф содрогался, вталкивая член напарнику в рот, и тоже елозил, грозя вот-вот соскользнуть с яута. Колени он отчаянно пытался сжать, но Йонге умудрялся еще и подставлять локоть.  
Йонге попробовал синхронизировать движение собственных бедер и головы, не дать удушить себя, не оторвать чужие яйца – и бушующая круговерть перемешанных оргазмов обрушилась на него с размаху.  
– Да…ли… О-ох!  
Рудольф подавился стоном-воплем, протяжно взвыл и дернул за волосы так, словно хотел снять скальп с напарника. Спазм перехватил горло, Йонге вытаращил глаза и рванулся в сторону, снимаясь с крючка. Еле сообразил и успел отпустить каменные яйца, свободной рукой сдавил запястье напарника – и стиснутые пальцы разжались. Мигом позже взревел Сайнжа, выталкивая Рудольфа еще выше и сдергивая с яростно пульсирующего члена. Йонге отчаянно вывернулся, уклоняясь от удара яутским хреном в кадык. Брызнувшая зеленоватая сперма предсказуемо попала на лицо, перемешалась с обычной человеческой, и Йонге все-таки отодрал от себя и вторую руку, пожертвовав парой волос.  
В голове на секунду вспыхнуло, расцвело яркое и острое ощущение невыносимого, на грани обморока удовольствия. Почти взорвалось невысказанным стоном "больше-не-могу-умираю" и расплескалось горячими брызгами.   
Задыхаясь, Рудольф хлопнулся на Сайнжу всем телом, разбросав ноги. Йонге отпустил его руки, выпрямился и машинально, на остатках замороченного сознания, двинул бедрами еще пару раз. Тут же коротко содрогнулся, кончая сам, и уже совершенно без сил свалился на бок.   
Перевернулся на живот и основательно вытер лицо о простыню, а потом еще и пожевал ткань, избавляясь от сладковатого привкуса.  
Удовольствие билось в груди, в животе, между ног – словно его включили в общую сеть, а потом добавили туда еще двоих.

В дремотном отупении, созерцая растекающуюся по яутской промежности смазку, он лежал до тех пор, пока Сайнжа не дернул ногой. Тут же представив, как разгибается эта нога и врезается ему в ребра, Йонге заворочался. Одновременно завозился Рудольф и с прерывистым вздохом скатился на сторону.   
Йонге сел и оглядел поле боя. Всем участникам не помешали бы реабилитационные процедуры. Яут так и остался с согнутыми коленями. Рудольф перевернулся на бок, зажав обе руки в паху и уткнувшись лицом в постель. Йонге пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы, нащупал несколько склеившихся прядей и покосился в сторону душевой. Представил, как придется вставать, идти, отмываться, требовать того же от остальных, и сдался.   
Перетащив себя на свободное место посередке, он шлепнулся на живот и еще раз потерся – щеками, подбородком, лбом.   
И почти провалился в сон, когда Рудольф зашевелился.   
Йонге кожей ощутил, как напарник подвигается ближе. Ждать молчания от него точно не стоило. Йонге даже попробовал заранее соорудить ответ, приличествующий масштабам случившегося. Рудольф навалился ему на плечо, обхватил за голову, уткнулся в самое ухо и тихо-тихо забормотал. Йонге вслушался и понял, что не разберет ни слова без переводчика. Теплое дыхание отдавалось приятной щекоткой в загривке, и тревога ушла.  
– Я не понимаю твой берлинский, – сонно сказал он.  
– Был бы глейтер на полном ходу, понял бы, – Рудольф по-прежнему дышал в ухо. – Считай, признание в любви.  
Сайнжа дернулся и махом перевернулся на бок, вытягивая ноги. Тяжелая рука хлопнулась сразу поперек обоих. Йонге кашлянул от неожиданности. Рудольф чуть-чуть сдвинулся.  
– Снова без меня, – отчетливо сказал Сайнжа. – О чем шепчетесь?  
– О важности глейтерной связи, – безмятежно ответил Рудольф. – И о печали ее отсутствия.  
Сайнжа тревожно зашипел и потянул на себя, подгребая свои "сокровища" ближе. Йонге оказался между двух потных, пышущих жаром тел, но против всякой человеческой логики не хотелось выбраться из этой ловушки на волю. Возможно, великим воинам нравились теплые гнезда с горячими соседями.  
Синхрон натянулся и тонко затрепетал на троих. Йонге на секунду пожелал зарыться в одеяла и навсегда раствориться там. Он почти задыхался от того, как сквозь глейтер выплескивались чужие чувства – легко, непривычно, не пытаясь скрываться. Для отважного космического пилота, героического разведчика, сурового звездоплавателя, намертво застрявшего в клубке из отношений, ситуация была просто катастрофическая. Чувствуя, как Рудольф беззвучно лыбится ему в ухо, а Сайнжа точно так же безмолвно шевелит клыками, едва не задевая голые плечи, капитан "Фелиции" все-таки сдался.  
– Ничего-ничего, – проворчал Йонге. – Я и так, без глейтера, люблю. Обоих.

* * *

Утром жаки прислал протокол номер четырнадцать с прилагающимся требованием тщательно его изучить и оставить возражения, либо согласиться со всем и сразу. Секундой позже пришла официальная повестка с предписанием вскоре явиться на оглашение промежуточных результатов.  
– Я так с ума сойду, – печально сказал Йонге, пытаясь рассматривать голограмму поверх руки яута. – Он что, не спит?  
– Точно спит не с тем, – проворчал Рудольф и перевернулся на другой бок.  
– Оставь все моллюску, – с такой же интонацией проворчал Сайнжа.  
Потратив десять минут на изучение бесконечных абзацев, Йонге более-менее разобрался. Особенно его восхитил поистине дьявольский выверт, с которым жаки преподнес факт почти полного разгрома станции. В уточненном исковом заявлении факт обозначался как принуждение истца к нанесению ущерба собственности истца, усугубленное ненадлежащим качеством оказания услуг по принятию, буксировке, парковке и ремонту транспортных средств, в свою очередь повлекшее угрозу полного уничтожения транспортного средства истца путем разрушения буксировочного комплекса по причине несоответствия нормативам гравиустойчивости.  
Перечитывая фразу в третий раз подряд Йонге даже прищелкнул языком от восхищения и с чувством абсолютно очищенной совести в ответном письме за весь экипаж поставил: "Без возражений".   
– Эй, – он подтолкнул напарника плечом. – А может, и правда, взяться за дипломатическую миссию?  
Рудольф всхрапнул, и Йонге толкнул настойчивее. Рудольф замычал.  
– Сам решай. Ты же капитан.  
Искусственное солнце выползало на купольный свод. Лучи крались по полу, угрожая совсем скоро атаковать кровать и добраться до спящих. Йонге прикинул, что минут пятнадцать у него еще есть.

Попытка уснуть успехом не увенчалась. Сначала захотелось в туалет, парой мгновений позже о себе заявил пустой желудок, и, наконец, Сайнжа начал храпеть – словно ему в глотку воткнули парочку ножей. Мрачно внимая бульканью и хрипам, Йонге выдержал ровно минуту, добросовестно досчитав до шестидесяти.  
– Так, – он уперся и спихнул с себя яутскую длань. – Вы как хотите, а я пошел рассчитывать риски!

На крыльцо первый пилот вышел вымытый и в гордом одиночестве. Визитка так и лежала на столе, заботливо придерживаемая силовым полем. Им же придерживались два упавших листка и неосторожно приземлившийся на стол крупный жук. Двумя пальцами подняв визитку, Йонге освободил жука, и тот с тревожным гудением умчался вдаль.  
Не оставляя себе времени на сомнения, Йонге ткнул в браслет и сунул визитку под лучики сканера.  
Вызов мигал добрых пятнадцать секунд. Йонге уже хотел отключиться, когда голограмма мигнула и сложилась в узнаваемую круглощекую физиономию.  
– Э? Капитан?  
– Здравствуйте, – бодро поприветствовал его Каменский. – Полагаю, вы пришли к решению?  
– Ну, вроде того, – Йонге потер шею. Пластырь наполовину отошел, и Йонге решительно дернул его. – Да. Наверное, это для нас лучший вариант. Пусть будет дипмиссия. Но с вас ремонт!  
Каменский молчал. В голограмме Йонге видел, что на него надет стандартный передатчик. Скатав пластырь в шарик и аккуратно налепив на стол, Йонге терпеливо дожидался результатов беззвучной беседы.  
– Так, прошу меня извинить, – Каменский явственно встряхнулся. – Отлично. В этом случае организационные моменты мы берем на себя и в течение дня составим план ремонтных работ...  
– Только по проекту Рудольфа.  
– Простите?  
– План. Ремонтный паспорт составлять будет мой напарник. Он механик, и... В общем, без него лучше ничего не трогайте.  
Каменский пожал плечами.   
За спиной мягко скрипнула дверь. В первую секунду Йонге решил, что не вытерпел Рудольф, но по первому же тяжелому шагу опознал яута.  
Каменский чуть вытянул шею, и Йонге отвел руку, давая ему возможность посмотреть. Капитан дружелюбно кивнул и снова перевел взгляд на Йонге.  
– Кстати, в составе миссии произошли изменения, – он сверился с браслетом. – Впрочем, это несущественно.  
– Как это несущественно? – забеспокоился Йонге. – Что за маул в мешке?  
– Просто дипмиссия будет в межрасовом составе, – вздохнул капитан. – Помимо человеческого блока в состав входит два крейсера яутского блока и один кракен от жаки.  
Йонге оглянулся на Сайнжу.   
– Вот, значит, как, – обвиняюще сказал он. – Пытаемся обскакать человечество?  
– Наш мир стар, – Сайнжа причесал дредлоки и покрутил головой. Шея отчетливо захрустела. – Наша колыбель истощена. Нам нужна поддержка для нее. Инсалар могут создать то, чего никто не может.  
Йонге покосился на голограмму. Каменский вслушивался с таким вниманием, что даже щеки слегка втянулись. Погоны возбужденно поблескивали.  
– Давайте так, – сказал Йонге, – у нас есть своя смета по ремонту, но теперь ее, конечно, надо конкретно расширить. Сообщите, когда утрясете свои, м-м, оргмоменты, и мы подъедем. Определимся на месте.  
Каменский опять помолчал, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови. Потом кивнул.  
– Договорились. Всего хорошего на этом?  
– Всего хорошего.  
Голограмма погасла. Йонге облокотился на перила и повернулся к яуту.  
– Не понял, что насчет старого мира?  
– Планета стара, – повторил Сайнжа. – Ресурсы почти истощены. Мы не трогаем ее, наши разработки выведены в другие миры. Мы стараемся сохранить первозданный облик, но целые виды – вымирают. Мы держим их в заповедниках, однако сохранять их все труднее.  
Йонге поскреб кончик носа.   
– Как-то не вяжется у меня эта экологически-промысловая реальность с вашими... – он повертел пальцами. – С жизненным кредо.  
Сайнжа развернулся к перилам спиной и тоже облокотился на них.  
– Смешной Йхо-онхе. Ты думаешь, можно жить во Вселенной, только убивая?  
– Ну, это общественное мнение насчет вас, – проворчал Йонге.  
– Общественное мнение гласит, что умансоо – это жадная, бесконечно размножающаяся, паразитическая раса. Что доказывает история ваших спорящих компаний.  
Йонге побарабанил по перилам. Сказанное прозвучало мерзко, но предъявлять претензии отдельно взятому яуту было нелепо.   
Дверь опять отворилась. Взъерошенный первый механик споткнулся о порог и вывалился на крыльцо. Сайнжа протянул руку, однако Рудольф выровнялся сам.  
– Жадный, размножающийся паразит намерен пожрать, – объявил он. – А потом вы мне перескажете все, что успели нарешать за моей спящей спиной!

* * *

Ремонтные дела двигались куда быстрее судебных. Пока производственные жернова готовились перемолоть махину дела "Юты" в очередном слушании, на верфях ремонтного яруса закипела работа. Основным инвестором выступил институт этнологии и антропологии при общечеловеческой академии наук. Уточнять, сколько процентов деятельности института финансируется государством, Йонге не рискнул.  
Рудольф взял с напарника честное слово не мотаться в ремонтный док, и тут же свалил туда сам, приговаривая о необходимости тотального контроля. И застрял там на двое суток.  
Но сводки все-таки отправлял. Видимо, не в силах вынести груз сакральных ремонтных знаний в одиночку.  
Сайнжа тоже навострил когти, обмолвился, что пару дней проведет в важных делах и пообещал прибыть на судебное заседание. После чего многозначительно добавил, что лучше бы умансоо при этом выглядеть торжественно.   
Жаки прописался в Арбитраже окончательно и бесповоротно, не прекращая пересылать допустимые к распространению сведения.  
Изучая сразу по несколько отчетов, Йонге чувствовал себя мальжейским слизнем-координатором.

"Фелиции" досталось больше всех. Команда-заменитель из трех инорасцев буквально вывернула несчастный искин наизнанку. Варварски лишенная критических ограничителей, выпотрошенная для встраивания в инсалар "Фелиция" совершила невозможное: сгенерировала подобие белой дыры, вытолкнувшей корабль в соседний кусок пространства. Оболочка поддержки испарилась, и только благодаря мгновенному истощению стержня корабль остался невредим. Дополнительно стоило поблагодарить гравистабилизаторы, точно так же приказавшие долго жить.   
В конце пояснительной сводки было приписано энергичное "сраные жаки" и дальше следовал абзац, в котором персонально для напарника Рудольф рассуждал об опасности выдачи управления синежопым мудакам. Упомянутые мудаки, исповедующие нейробионическую связь, окончательно свернули Фелиции крышу, и теперь искин периодически предлагал механику выступить в роли коннексона.  
Рассчитывать на патент в таких условиях не стоило, равно как и пытаться продать исследования в ведомство Хармати. Ошарашенная Фелиция заикалась и путалась в расчетах, стоило только затребовать хотя бы приблизительную модель совершенного.

Сидя в дешевой кафешке, принимавшей к оплате долговые чеки, Йонге рассеянно потягивал эрзац-ораубик и пролистывал списки прегрешений, за которые в "Юте" головы уже должны были лететь налево и направо.  
Модифицированные шелтерные чипы с удаленными контроллерами. Разработки по терраформированию. Девять планет, пострадавших от внезапных экологических бедствий. Нелицензионные синтетики боевого профиля. Передача секретных сведений в частные руки. Где-то там же мелькнуло уголовное дело по факту убийства нескольких получателей неапробированных эмбрионов.  
Перекатывая во рту заменитель, Йонге пару минут просто смотрел сквозь буквы, а потом одним махом убрал всю информацию и решительно допил псевдо-кофе.  
И, недолго думая, отправился лечить нервы в ближайшую парфюмерную виллаторию.

К вечеру, обойдя четыре виллатории и нанюхавшись фужерных и водяных ароматов до полного одухотворения, Йонге твердо решил, что следующим коммерческим рейсом станет перевозка редкого сырья. Парфюмы на станции продавали волшебные.  
Дубовый мох, кожа, ладан, пачули и амбра. Пирамида композиции, цитроновые древесные и ароматические аккорды. Ароматы смол ладанника и стиракса, мягкий мускус и теплый цибетин. Ароматические дегустации на блоттерах, акварельной бумаге и тщательно выделанных шелковых носовых платках.  
В виллаториях не следили за рейтингами кораблей, но когда Йонге осторожно намекнул владельцам на необычайные возможности "Фелиции", трое из четверых выразили обширные надежды на транспортировку нескольких редких цветочных видов. Изысканные растения не переносили выемки из привычной биосферы и даже в тщательно воссозданных условиях приходили к увяданию всего за пару дней. Поэтому отдаленные производства лишались компонента, создающего основу для самых дорогих парфюмерных вод Солейского треугольника.  
Бизнес-идею портила только надвигающаяся дипломатическая миссия.   
Ловя бесплатный автобус до отеля, Йонге уже строил хитроумные планы. Основное место в них занимала глубоко аргументированная речь для Рудольфа – о необходимости отказаться от нескольких технических ярусов в пользу автономных оранжерей с гидропоническим режимом.

Следующим утром жаки прислал очередную выдержку на двенадцати стандартных экранах, и Йонге не выдержал. Покинув прохладу лофта, в котором опять ночевал в гордом одиночестве, он выбрался к кресельно-столовой группе и плюхнулся в плетеные объятия. Кресло услужливо скрипнуло.  
– Эй, борт-один, вызывает капитан. Прием!  
Постучав по браслету, пару секунд он слушал тишину. В режиме перенастройки сигнал глейтера предусмотрительно убрали до минимума.  
– Руди!   
В среднем ухе мягко щелкнуло.  
"Чего еще?"  
– Я не в состоянии больше изучать материалы дела. Еще пара томов – и я напьюсь. И через три часа ты понесешь мое тело в Арбитраж.  
"Я Сайнжу попрошу. В смысле, только попробуй. Я работаю! Послезавтра заканчиваем".  
Йонге живо представил, как механик деловито простукивает стены, обходя весь корабль, и вновь повешенный козырьком визор переливается всеми оттенками зеленого.  
– А когда мне можно будет получить доступ к собственному кораблю?  
"Когда я скажу. В конечном итоге тебе нужно только управлять. Шкура – мое дело".  
– Ничего подобного! И к тому же кто-то там в чем-то признавался на непереводимом берлинском!  
"Любовь – не повод для нарушения технологии".  
– Ну ты зануда! – взвыл Йонге. – Эй! Руди!  
В передатчике царило презрительное молчание. Рудольф вырубил связь.  
– Зараза, – пробормотал Йонге себе под нос.

Браслет пиликнул. Покосившись на безупречную бирюзу искусственного неба, Йонге на всякий случай убрал ноги со стола. А при виде флаера с маркерами вооруженных сил еще и вытер следы рукавом. Китель, хоть и тщательно отреставрированный отельной службой, выглядел уже не настолько парадным, чтобы беречь его от пыли.  
Флаер сел на аппарель. Из него вылез деловитый и подтянутый капитан Каменский. Следом за ним вынырнул яут, чуть не своротив плечом доводчик. Йонге беспокойно погладил ручку кресла.   
Мигом представилось, как Сайнжа между делом нарушил пару негласных дипломатических правил, и теперь судебные дела приобретут поистине чудовищный размах.  
На ходу Сайнжа поправил легкую дугу транслятора. Видимо, его изыскания требовали постоянного общения с другими расами, и яут все же решил таскать на себе переводчик.  
Каменский помахал издалека.  
Йонге помахал в ответ и вызвал меню. Без графина дело явно не обошлось бы.

– Добрый день!  
Благодарно приняв стакан огуречной, Каменский залпом опустошил его и осторожно опустился в кресло.  
– Вот решил лично сообщить вам приятную новость, – он стянул пилотку и провел по лбу. – Однако, пекло в этой рекреации, не находите?  
Йонге пожал плечами. На его вкус погоды стояли умеренные.  
– С ремонтом почти закончено, – сказал Каменский. – Послезавтра последние тесты. Ну и, в общем-то, через два дня уже отправка.  
– Новость отличная, – согласился Йонге. – Только, во-первых, мне уже сообщили. А во-вторых – почему лично?  
– Ну... – Каменский оглянулся на яута. Тот с отсутствующим видом изучал графин. – Вообще-то, это просьба адмирала.  
– Трусливые опасения, – подал комментарий Сайнжа.  
– Дословно это звучало как "и чтоб не сбежали", – грустно сказал Каменский. – Заседание же сегодня. А еще, скажите, у вас много багажа?  
Йонге рассеянно провел по бедрам. Кольца лежали на подоконнике, и единственным багажом можно было с натяжкой назвать палетку, врученную ему в последней виллатории.  
– Все на борту Фелис, – опять подал голос Сайнжа. – Воину не нужно лишнего.  
– Череп и матрас, – не выдержал Йонге.  
Каменский недоуменно оглянулся. Яут сделал презрительную физиономию, задрав левый верхний клык до глаза. Капитан озадаченно потер шею под воротничком и глубокомысленно наполнил стакан. Обстоятельно его опустошил.  
– Ну и хорошо. Тогда сейчас мы заберем вашего товарища и направимся в Арбитраж. И послезавтра вам желательно выехать, заранее, ну вы понимаете.  
Йонге уставился на яута. Тот откинул панель наруча и принялся тыкать туда когтем.   
– Я уполномочен компенсировать командировочные, – быстро сказал капитан.  
Сайнжа поднял взгляд.  
– Умансоо, не оскорбляй меня подачками.  
Каменский, вытряхивающий из графина остатки воды, торопливо подхватил стакан и опрокинул в себя. Йонге ждал, что капитан закашляется, но Каменский удовлетворенно выдохнул и провел по лбу. Приветливо кивнул и без лишних слов направился к флаеру. На переводчике поблескивал искусственный солнечный зайчик. 

– Вовремя предупредил, – сказал Сайнжа на ходу. – Еще немного – и бронь третьего дня пришлось бы оставлять.  
– С чего такая жадность? – подначил Йонге.  
– Констатирую факты исключительно для тебя, умансоо, – Сайнжа потянулся и цапнул его за локоть, сбивая с шага. – Скажи, тебе же приятно это слышать.  
– Хм-м...  
Каменский пошевелил плечами, словно хотел оглянуться. Йонге злобно покосился на яута. Рожа у Сайнжи была невыразимо довольная. Йонге откашлялся.  
– Капитан, помните, что я говорил про диссертацию?  
Плечи зримо поникли.  
– Я не поленюсь оформить подписку на все гребаные научные вестники человеческого блока, – пообещал Йонге.  
Каменский развернулся, уже поставив ногу на комингс флаера.  
– Но послушайте, – почти умоляюще сказал он, – вы можете мне просто в частном порядке объяснить? Как?  
– Что именно?  
– Как вы вообще с ним уживаетесь? – Каменский непочтительно ткнул в яута. – Как вы смогли?  
Йонге расправил плечи и сделал триумфальное лицо.  
– Мы – лучший малый экипаж по обе стороны Орионова пояса. Мы можем все.  
Каменский демонстративно вздохнул и нырнул в недра флаера.  
Сайнжа разжал хватку на локте, ладонь скользнула ниже, и Йонге машинально сжал пальцы. Вздрогнул, чуть дернул плечом, но потом решительно переплел пальцы с яутом: ладонь в ладонь.

Уже в полете Йонге с легким недовольством обнаружил, что то и дело посматривает на Сайнжу, пытаясь прикинуть, как умоститься ближе и привалиться к горячему боку.  
Если раньше можно было смело спихивать все на попорченный синхрон, то теперь оставалось хвататься лишь за соломинку чрезмерно закрученной вокруг "якоря" привязи.   
Йонге твердо решил, что для нормального существования в дальнейшем им жизненно необходимо погрузиться в работу. Возможно, исполнив дипмиссию и оранжерейную перевозку, все-таки стоило озадачиться георазведкой, раз уж в архивах "Алебастра" по-прежнему хранились карты опасных областей. В них теперь можно было рискнуть порыться, полагаясь на жесткое и надежное плечо навигатора.  
Йонге поймал себя на том, что перевалился через подлокотник и все-таки принайтовался к тому самому плечу. А коленом пихает широко расставленные яутские ноги.

Переход между ярусами ведомственный транспорт преодолел в блеске разрешительных маячков.  
Вокруг "Фелиции" кипела активная деятельность. Пока флаер заходил на посадку, Йонге успел рассмотреть два диагностических стенда – генераторный и для стабилизаторов. Цистерны охладителя стояли чуть поодаль, а возле выхода в общий сектор дежурили суровые хромированные андроиды.  
Из-под брюха челнока змеились многочисленные кабели самой разной технической расцветки. Рудольф, за километр определяемый по гигантскому количеству сопроводительных экранов, расхаживал среди персонала и периодически кому-то что-то указывал.

Едва флаер приземлился, Сайнжа выскочил наружу и решительно направился к "Фелиции". Обогнув техников, он одним прыжком оказался сразу посередине пандуса. Андроиды возле выхода дружно повернули головы. Демонстративно не обращая внимания на засуетившихся техников, яут прошествовал вглубь корабля. Каменский поднял брови.  
– Проверять пошел, не ограбили ли, – пояснил Йонге. – Трофеи, культурное наследие и все такое. От меня что-то нужно?  
– Господина Вебера только заберите. Не задерживайтесь, пожалуйста.   
Йонге молча вылез из флаера, заложил руки за спину и пошел туда, где светились экраны.  
Остановившись в двух шагах от механика, он с интересом заслушал длинную аргументированную речь, в которой Рудольф объяснял государственным наемным служащим, почему без величайшего механика в этой галактике ни один корабль человеческого флота даже легонечко пукнуть выхлопом не может.  
Наконец, Йонге откашлялся.  
Рудольф обернулся.  
– А, это ты. Ладно, парни, вы поняли, что делать.  
Старший в бригаде только махнул рукой. Рудольф помедлил, словно оценивал, стоит ли считать жест оскорбительным, но потом все же сделал шаг к напарнику. Обхватил его за плечи и, гася экраны, повлек в сторону.  
Отойдя к заграждению, он ткнул в группу, пристроившуюся возле третьего стенда.  
– Знаешь, что они делают?  
Йонге прищурился и кивнул.  
– Системный отклик тестируют, что ж еще.  
– Взламывают, – Рудольф понизил голос. – В смысле, жучков пихать пытаются. Работа достаточно профессиональная, хотя в некоторых местах имеются вопиющие провалы!  
Он так явственно и узнаваемо передразнил Хармати, что Йонге не сдержал ухмылку.  
– Что, ты воспользовался рекомендациями ее специалистов?  
– Лучше, – Рудольф протянул кулак и разжал. – Во.  
В ладони ничего не было. Под кожей по-прежнему виднелась полоска микросхемы.  
– Серьезно?  
– Ну да, – механик лучился самодовольством. – Я все блокировки зашил на себя!  
– Патент, – свистящим голосом сказал Йонге, невольно оглядываясь на второй стенд.   
Уже оказавшийся возле него Каменский принимал устный отчет от широкоплечей женщины в оранжевой робе. Нависая над капитаном, она негромко, но уверенно рокотала, и круглые щеки Каменского розовели от служебного усердия.  
– Не раньше, чем мы отсюда свалим, – под стать откликнулся Рудольф.  
– А для этого, – в тон подхватил Йонге, – ты сейчас бросаешь все, и мы летим на судебное заседание. Где твой китель? Сайнжа требовал торжественности.  
Рудольф открыл рот, и в этот момент Сайнжа вынырнул из грузового люка.  
– А вот, – только и сказал Рудольф.  
В одной руке Сайнжа нес церемониальный щит, в другой – белый, слегка потрепанный китель.

* * *

Судебное заседание было одной из самых ужасных вещей, происходивших в жизни первого пилота малого коммерческого разведчика.

– Исследовав материалы дела, объяснения участников, требования истцов и заинтересованных сторон, а также комплекс действий ответчика в отношении истца, Арбитраж приходит к выводу о доказанности вины в нарушении пункта десять-один Правил разработки модифицированных объектов, а так же пунктов девять-четыре нормативов по допустимости внесения изменений...

– Господи, я умру к середине вступительной части, – прошипел Рудольф ему в ухо.  
Средства связи в здании Арбитража не работали, и вместо нытья по глейтеру, Рудольф делал это вслух. К тому же пихал коленом и локтем куда больше, чем допускалось даже на глейтерной связке. Колено и локоть Йонге устраивали, а слушание – категорически нет. Бессчетные пункты потекли сплошным потоком, сливаясь в единое гипнотическое журчание. Тот, кто придумал озвучивать решения вслух, абсолютно точно не был человеком.  
– Лучше б я у Фелиции остался, – продолжил механик.  
Йонге пнул его под столом. Рудольф нахмурился, и Йонге едва заметно кивнул в сторону яута. Сайнжа делал угрожающие движения надбровными щетинками. Восседавшая рядом с ним матриарх смотрела поверх голов присутствующих.  
Об участии матриарха яут их не оповестил, и при виде входящей в зал гигантской фигуры напарники сначала дружно поперхнулись, а потом точно так же глейтерно-взаимно прониклись жгучим любопытством. Но прежде чем кто-то из них все-таки успел задать вопрос через ряды кресел, начавшееся заседание погасило связь и возможность громкого общения.  
Теперь Сайнжа явственно переживал за чужое поведение. 

– …коммерческом сговоре и передаче ограниченно-доступных к распространению сведений смежному предприятию в целях тестирования на условиях открытого полигона…

– Как можно назвать полигоном целую колонию? – опять прошипел Рудольф.  
– Это бюрократическая наука, – едва слышно ответил Йонге.  
Матриарх чуть скосила взгляд, и Йонге сурово стиснул губы.

– …введению в заблуждение стороны, выступающей перевозчиком по договору гражданского найма…

Забыв про имидж, Йонге яростно закивал, вперивая взгляд в эмблему Арбитража. За неимением настоящих судей взгляд сам собой цеплялся за символ справедливого разбирательства.

– …причинение ущерба собственности, зарегистрированной на имя представителя блока яутов Фузии…

Теперь встрепенулся Сайнжа. Матриарх развернула голову на полградуса и тоже внимательно уставилась на эмблему.

– …умышленное допущение возникновения предельного индекса разумности и пренебрежение этическими нормами в отношении…

Инсалар, занимающий в одиночку отдельный ярус, склонил голову. Корона сверкнула, и Йонге невпопад подумал, что при желании инсалар мог бы рубануть все глушилки в здании Арбитража.

– …нарушение суверенного права на жизнь всех рас, включенных в Фузию…

Представитель альтеянцев сурово кивнул.   
Внизу, на самом первом ярусе трепетал жаки. От эмоций синерылого штормило.   
– Уверен, он там сейчас в экстазе, – догадливо предположил Рудольф.  
Йонге огляделся. В небольшом зале набралось от силы двадцать участников. Капитан Каменский маячил на заднем плане. Свободные места зрителей занимало несколько журналистов и, как показалось, студенты юридических факультетов.   
С одной стороны, все нутро возмущалось – почему вскрывшийся гнойник не пестрит на всех экранах каждого новостного канала. С другой – Йонге отлично понимал желание человеческого блока как можно скорее разделаться с виноватыми и не потерять репутацию в глазах сразу четырех рас.

– Регрессный иск к пользователю патентных прав...

На этот раз Рудольф многозначительно промолчал. Йонге воочию вспомнил гигантский парус станции, и представил, с каким размахом обрушится Вейланд Ютани на то ли дочернее, то ли просто сотрудничающее предприятие – этого он так и не запомнил. В запутанных юридических условностях только жаки мог чувствовать себя нормально.

В дальнейшем речитативе мелькнуло полное имя Шеная, и Йонге напряг слух. Начальник отдела поставок и контроля качества отделался обвинениями в недостаточном контроле за сотрудниками, нечистыми на руку. А руки эти оказались облачены в белые перчатки с эмблемой в виде запутанного клубка полиморфной записи, образ которого по невероятному, нелепому недосмотру или чьему-то больному хвастовству отпечатался в генетической карте инсалар.  
– Скотина крашеная, – почти беззлобно пробормотал Рудольф.  
Йонге согласно вздохнул и опять покосился на матриарха. Та смотрела на них в упор, не мигая. Сайнжа больше напоминал собственную статую и, казалось, перестал дышать.  
Подумав, Йонге сдвинулся ближе к напарнику.

– …группой лиц, использующих служебное положение в личных целях…

Неизвестные лица особо за душу не трогали. Йонге примерно представлял, как официально свалят все на низшее звено, но при этом высшее все равно окажется в тисках тех, кто успеет перехватить контроль. Пока он делал ставку на Хармати.  
Гораздо больший интерес вызывал майор Аннели, чье имя тоже всплыло в длинном перечне причастных.  
– Вот гнида, – Рудольф возбужденно задергал ворот кителя.  
Йонге успокаивающе похлопал его по локтю.  
Синтетическая гнида разнюхивала для "Юты" перспективные направления и, как расковырял упорный синерылый, подчищала оставленные следы. И как только корабль, де-юре считавшийся пропавшим в разломе вместе с порченым грузом, появился в обитаемых территориях, майор тут же выдвинулся на передовую.   
Одним глазом Йонге смотрел в послужной список майора, а другим косил на матриарха. Едва на майора перевалили ответственность за повреждение чужого корабля, матриарх тут же опустила пальцы на служебный планшет Арбитража и что-то там отметила. На планшете перед Йонге появилась запись о добавлении исковой информации.

– …при таких обстоятельствах, Арбитраж считает требования первого истца о взыскании ущерба, причиненного повреждением транспортного средства, законными, обоснованными и подлежащими удовлетворению в полном объеме в размере, включающем затраты на ремонт, в том числе экспертную оценку. Обязанность оплатить возмещение возлагается на ответчика с правом реализации в течение месяца с момента вынесения решения…

Йонге не выдержал и с размаху хлопнул Рудольфа по плечу. Рудольф так же молча прихватил его локтем за шею, прижал к себе и потряс. Остальной бубнеж Йонге даже не слушал. Он верил Хармати, что производство будет нудным и длинным, что "Юта" будет изо всех сил спихивать, что только можно и нельзя – но своего они уже добились. Оставалось дождаться.   
Может, месяц, может, два или три – но они все равно победили.

Под заключительный монолог студенты и журналисты потянулись к выходу. Матриарх тоже поднялась с места. Сайнжа шагнул за ней и сделал жест ладонью, подзывая умансоо. Йонге молча ткнул вниз, на жаки, однако Сайнжа сложил руки и потряс головой. Расшифровав это как возможность сбежать без одобрения синерылого, Йонге с готовностью встал.  
У двери он обернулся – инсалар смотрел им вслед. Йонге радостно помахал ему, и псевдоальяс вскинул руку в ответ.  
– Так! – выдохнул Рудольф, едва дверь закрылась. – Все! Я готов бежать обратно!  
– Погоди, Рхудо-о'ф.  
Сайнжа поймал механика за плечо. Матриарх стояла поодаль, разглядывая монументальную живопись на стенах коридора.   
– Это великая Мать, – негромко сказал Сайнжа. – Засвидетельствуйте ей почтение.  
– Да у вас там этих матерей…  
– Моя мать.  
Рудольф остался с открытым ртом. Йонге пощупал воротник и попробовал придать встопорщенному уголку правильное положение. И опомнился. Негодование вспыхнуло прямо в позвоночнике.  
– Издеваешься, что ли? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался он. – На кой ты ее пригласил? Что еще за семейное знакомство? Может, нам еще родословную каждому приложить?  
– Во-во, – Рудольф одним движением высвободил плечо. – Жаба, смотрины устроить вздумал? А нахер проследовать не желаете?  
Сайнжа зашипел, наклоняя голову. Зрачки в глазах превратились в точки. Йонге шагнул к напарнику.  
– Не смейте пренебрежительно отзываться о великих, умансоо! Я никого не приглашал! – яут наклонился еще сильнее, и горячее ацетоновое дыхание ударило в лицо обоим. – Найяахтаамаар управляет "Ослепительным" и никто не указывает ей, куда приходить!  
– А кто дредноут вызвал? – вскипел Йонге.  
– Это был самый ближайший корабль!  
– Врешь!  
Рудольф схватил Сайнжу за дредлоки, наматывая те на кулак.  
Со стороны долетел утробный кашель. Йонге скосил взгляд. Матриарх стремительно направлялась к ним. Рудольф машинально схватился за бедро, сдернув напарника за собой. Под пальцами нащупалась лишь пустота: оружие пришлось сдать. Йонге сжал кулак и полуобернулся.  
Гигантская фигура остановилась в полуметре. Многочисленные ожерелья тяжело качнулись, когда матриарх чуть наклонилась.  
– Негодное сражение, – пробасила матриарх. – Я прибыла за справедливостью, а не наблюдать, как ссорятся мои сыновья!  
Пару секунд Йонге упивался тем, как ладно Фелиция переводит чужую речь, неощутимо подкидывая дубляж. Наконец-то обновленный справочник, дополненный разговорным словарем Сайнжи, справлялся отлично. Потом он переварил сказанное и вытаращил глаза.  
– Кто-кто ссорится? – уточнил Рудольф. – Чего-чего?  
– Сыновья, – повторила матриарх. Длинный коготь быстро ткнул: один, второй, третий. – Вы слишком вспыльчивы.  
Рудольф разжал руку и мигом спрятал в карман. Йонге откашлялся, пытаясь выгадать хотя бы пару секунд. Треклятое квазиусыновление вынырнуло сногсшибательнее, чем на Эйрике.  
– Так это мы к вам вступили? – он повернулся уже всем телом и все-таки поднялся на цыпочки, не в силах разговаривать, задрав голову. – В семью… Най… Найа…  
– Найяахтаамаар, – пророкотала матриарх. – Меня зовут так.  
– Очень приятно, – Йонге все же сумел восстановить душевное равновесие. – Спасибо большое, что согласились дать нам гражданство. И за какой справедливостью вы пришли сюда?   
Сайнжа громко фыркнул.  
– Собственность передается по материнской линии, – снисходительно пояснила матриарх. – Я заинтересованная сторона.  
Рудольф подарил яуту недобрый взгляд. Матриарх чуть сощурила оранжевые глаза и заклекотала. Низкий звук почти отдавался в костях.  
– Как верно сказал мой потомок, Владеющий Копьем, в вас есть особый дух. Не страшно стать сыновьями древнего рода, умансоо?  
– Нисколько, – уверенно сказал Рудольф. – Мы лучшие. Чего нам бояться?  
Сайнжа вздохнул. Во вздохе явно не хватало чего-то вроде "о Господи", и Йонге ухмыльнулся.  
Матриарх кивнула и выпрямилась.  
– Мой потомок сказал, что вы можете многое, и я вижу, как его слова снова сбываются. Вы искали новые миры для себя, но нашли то, что драгоценно для нашего.  
Закинув руку за голову, матриарх щелкнула креплениями и без усилий сняла огромный щит – в человеческий рост. С грохотом поставила на пол, разжала пальцы, и напарники машинально подхватили его с обеих сторон.  
– Вперед, мои сыновья. Верните нашей колыбели ее величие. И, – длинный коготь вновь нацелился уже на всю троицу в целом, – не разочаруйте меня.

Прямая высокая фигура удалялась по коридору. Тяжелые шаги вызывали эхо. Йонге оглянулся и увидел Каменского, с интересом записывающего что-то в планшет, благоразумно не выходя из-за колонны. На ней был нарисован представитель блока яутов, пронзающий копьем представителя улья альясов.  
Сайнжа шагнул вперед и положил обе руки на щит сверху.  
– Обосраться теперь, – очнулся Рудольф. – И как жить с этим знанием?  
– Ну, ну, умансоо, не стоит трястись, – неуловимо ехидно сказал Сайнжа. – Вам всего лишь нужно оправдать доверие великой Матери.  
– А то что?  
Сайнжа чиркнул по горлу и вывалил длинный язык.

* * *

Накануне отлета весь экипаж окончательно переехал на борт "Фелиции". Йонге пришлось тащить с собой не только палетку, но и кибу. А перед отбытием – ловить уборщика. Мелкая сволочь внезапно решила никуда из лофта не уезжать и спряталась под кроватью. В ходе охоты тварь ловко перемещалась из одного угла в другой. Потратив двадцать минут на ползанье на карачках и уговоры, Йонге рассвирепел и рванул на улицу.   
Набрав полные руки грязи, первый пилот ворвался обратно в помещение и с удовольствием шмякнул грязь на пол. Под кроватью раздалось мученическое гудение, а затем дроид выполз на свет божий. С торжествующим воплем Йонге накинулся на поборника чистоты.  
"Ценное оборудование", – мрачно пояснил он Каменскому уже во флаере.  
Дроид пиликал и заботливо смахивал невидимые пылинки с кителя хозяина.

На "Фелиции" Йонге с удовольствием прошелся по обновленным коридорам, полюбовался на рубку, проверил камбузное хранилище и морозилку, подспудно опасаясь обнаружить там парочку трупов. Но ничего, кроме обгрызенного кем-то витаминизированного брикета, не нашел. Затем Йонге посетил жилые отсеки. Личные каюты он проверил с особым пристрастием и убедился, что матрас ему заменили, вероятно, вписав расход в статью "Гравитационные колебания и их последствия". Уборщики сновали по кораблю, путаясь под ногами. Их Йонге провожал взглядом с особым чувством, далеким от умиления.  
Пересчитав яутские трофеи, Йонге вернулся на пандус.  
В ремонтном отсеке техников стало значительно меньше, два стенда убрали, и вместо появились здоровенные бронетранспортеры.   
Рудольф стоял точно посреди пандуса, заложив руки за спину, и оглядывал док. Перед ним висело всего два экрана, да и те наполовину дублировали данные. Йонге с удовольствием втянул насыщенный озоном воздух и двинулся вниз. 

– Ну как шкурка?  
Рудольф молча поднял большой палец. Свернул экраны и оглянулся.  
– А ты когда возьмешься?  
– Ночью, – Йонге потянулся. – Вот все откатятся, наступит благодатная тишина, и тогда уже моя забота начнется. Куча сверок и планов.  
Рудольф оглядел его с ног до головы, точно выискивал признаки планов. И все-таки отыскал.  
– А это что? – он бесцеремонно ткнул в палетку.  
Йонге бережно погладил широкий ремень.  
– Вероятно, это наш будущий рейс. В рамках бизнес-плана.  
Рудольф наклонился и откинул клапан.  
– Скажи мне, что это не генетические образцы, а?  
– Ничего подобного, – Йонге усмехнулся. – Это парфюмерия. Редкая.  
– Надеюсь, она не начнет нас жрать где-нибудь посреди неисследованных туманностей, – пробормотал напарник.  
Выпрямившись, он огляделся. Группа, обосновавшаяся у пандуса, сноровисто собирала оборудование.   
– Так, эти готовы, – Рудольф сдвинул что-то на визоре.  
Первый бронетранспортер двинулся с места. Остановился рядом с пандусом и откинул борт. Из темноты осторожно высунулась лапа, а затем и длинный хвост.  
– Нужны будут оранжереи, – быстро закончил Йонге.  
– Надеюсь, их всех не придется селить на борту, – точно так же пробормотал Рудольф.  
Йонге наступил на тяжелый ботинок приятеля.  
– Эй! – Рудольф выдернул ногу.   
– Слышь, товарищ Вебер? Оранжереи!  
– Да чихал я! – Рудольф устремился наперерез. – Глэдос! Эй, инсалар! Учти, никаких походов по коридорам! Scheisse!

Инсалар остановился и присел на полпути. За спиной лязгнуло. Йонге обернулся и увидел яута. Сайнжа, жующий длинный зеленый стебель, выглядел исключительно мирно, но Йонге все равно тряхнул головой, изгоняя жутковатое воспоминание о недавних событиях в футляре. Даже в мирных условиях яут возвышался как-то слишком монументально.   
Мысленно ежась, Йонге поспешил за напарником.  
– Ух! – Рудольф тормознул и взмахнул рукой. – Это новый корабль, поосторожнее!  
– Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, – проскрипел инсалар.  
– Да я тоже, только ноги вытирать надо!  
Яут неторопливо спустился и встал чуть позади, продолжая жевать. С другой стороны челнока уже спешил Каменский. Сайнжа захрустел еще громче. Йонге неодобрительно покосился назад – казалось, что стебель лопается с брызгами, летящими прямо в затылок. Сайнжа неожиданно подмигнул.   
Инсалар недоуменно склонил голову, пытаясь рассмотреть свои лапы.  
Каменский взбежал по пандусу.  
– Господа, все в порядке!  
– Да мы видим, что все в порядке, – отозвался Йонге. – Это у нас тут лекция по технике безопасности и...  
Второй транспортер подкатил вплотную. Задняя стенка с грохотом поднялась. Йонге нахмурился. Из кузова начали выпрыгивать деловитые парни в камуфляже. Следом на поддонах выехали цистерны с маркировками сельхозпродукции. Деловитые парни покатили цистерны на пандус.  
– Стойте! – Рудольф вновь замахал руками. – Куда вы все грузите? Без моего контроля! Стоять!  
– У нас инструкция! – ответил впередиидущий.  
– Чья?!  
– Господа! – вновь вмешался Каменский. – Это спецзаказ, все согласовано! Входит в программу дипмиссии!  
– Это корм, – определился Сайнжа. – Для инсалар?  
– Простите, – скрипнул Глэдос. – Я много ем. Извините.  
– А срешь ты сколько? – беспардонно поинтересовался механик.  
Парни даже не подумали притормаживать. Дорогу им пришлось уступить.  
– Безотходно! – обиделся инсалар.  
Хвост ударил по бетону, с легкостью отколов кусочек.  
– Вот без вандализма на борту! – гаркнул Рудольф. – Йонге, скажи ему!  
– Пассажиры платят за ущерб, – охотно откликнулся Йонге.  
Инсалар задрал хвост и аккуратно опустил себе на корону. Вместо кристаллов чернели медицинские заглушки. При полном одобрении экипажа, уникальные пластины были извлечены из биопередатчика и возвращены на законные места. По крайней мере, те из них, что остались в рабочем состоянии. Остальное пошло под замену. Йонге отдал их без сожаления – все равно секрет корабля хранился не в синтетических пластинках, а в твердолобой яутской голове.  
Каменский дождался паузы в череде одинаковых цистерн и откашлялся.  
– Насогласовывали мне тут, – недовольно сказал Рудольф. – Йонге? Ты подписывался?  
– Нет. Но зато это кормежка не за наш счет.  
Рудольф протяжно и смиренно вздохнул. Последняя цистерна грохотала на стыках. Стенка кузова опустилась, и по ней с шелестом развернулся тент. Йонге машинально подсчитал доставленное – десять контейнеров. Выглядело так, словно инсалар намерен жить в отсеке пару-тройку недель. Вообразив такое в красках, Йонге мысленно содрогнулся.  
"Лишнее спишем в амортизацию, – пообещал он. – И перепродадим!"  
На глейтере тут же замерцало легкое удовольствие. Рудольф перестал хмуриться.

Каменский откашлялся вновь, привлекая внимание. Погоны капитана сияли, строгий мундир поражал воображение идеальностью линий. В сравнении с ним экипаж "Фелиции" выглядел слегка обшарпанно.  
– Господа, у нас все согласовано. Завтра в девять ноль-ноль по местному выход на орбиту. Далее мы ожидаем общий сбор, и как только... так сразу, – он неожиданно улыбнулся. – Непривычно?  
– Главное, инструкцию дайте, – вернул улыбку Йонге.  
Каменский полез в карман и, как само собой разумеющееся, достал самую обычную карточку.  
– Думаю, до завтра вы успеете ознакомиться.  
Сайнжа протянул руку между напарниками и выхватил флэшку.  
– У меня будет в большей безопасности.  
Йонге вновь покосился назад, уткнулся взглядом в широкую грудную клетку и промолчал.   
– На этом я вас временно покидаю, – Каменский протянул руку. – Наши команды заканчивают по плану, последние в три часа ночи, если для вас неудобно...  
– Мы не спим, – прервал Рудольф и энергично потряс руку капитану. – Спасибо.  
Деловитые парни грузились обратно. Бронетранспортер негромко урчал двигателем. Йонге помахал рукой, и инсалар осторожно пошел по пандусу, высоко задирая колени.  
Каменский проводил его внимательным взглядом, кивнул и направился вниз.

– Ух, не люблю официальщину, – Рудольф поднял визор. – Сорок разрешительных постановлений и все равно, зуб даю, завтра окажется, что кто-то опоздал, а у кого-то щупальца в кустах застряли.  
Сайнжа громко фыркнул.  
– Это и к вам относится, – Рудольф обернулся и ткнул пальцем. – Спорим, что пока вы будете чистить ритуальные щиты, все сроки пройдут?  
Сайнжа задумчиво заворковал и с серьезным видом погладил себя по подбородку.  
А затем молниеносно щелкнул Рудольфа в лоб.  
– Не надейся, умансоо!  
Йонге загоготал, не сдерживаясь.

Прогулявшись по пандусу пару шагов, Сайнжа вернулся и вновь атаковал со спины.  
– Какие планы, умансоо?  
– В смысле? – с подозрением протянул Рудольф. – Дипломатическая миссия, чтоб ее.  
Сайнжа невнятно зашипел, и напарники развернулись к нему одновременно. Внизу бухнуло, и в ячейке заработала система вентиляции. Поток теплого воздуха прокатился по пандусу, прихватив пыль и мелкий мусор. Рудольф с ворчанием опустил визор, Йонге просто прикрыл глаза ладонью. Сайнжа прищурился.  
– Вообще планы, умансоо. Личные.  
– Оранжереи, – вдохновенно сказал Йонге.  
– Так, а вот это я прослушал, – Рудольф развернулся. – Какие, Scheisse, оранжереи?  
– Цветочные, – уверенно сказал Йонге. – Гидропоника, сложные системы… Тебе понравится!  
– Мы что, превращаемся в фермерское корыто? – нахмурился Рудольф. – Я не нанимался ремонтировать теплицы и месить навоз.  
Йонге чуть не поперхнулся от нахлынувшего возмущения.  
– Это, чтоб ты знал, редчайшие растения, которые до сих пор никто не брался даже вывозить. И я твердо собираюсь сделать на этом бизнес!  
– А ты заметил, что большинство твоих идей заканчиваются… странно?  
Йонге открыл рот, но с ответом не нашелся. Поток воздуха снова прошелся по ячейке и закинул на пандус пару кусков обертки. Рудольф наступил на один из них.  
– Ну ладно. Но после твоей цветочно-оранжерейной затеи за дело возьмусь я.  
– Договорились, – с облегчением кивнул Йонге.  
Сайнжа громогласно вздохнул. Потянулся и вытащил из шевелюры механика пару волокон изолята.  
– Я понял, что вы поглощены жадностью. Тогда я буду наблюдать и беречь.  
– Чего? – уточнил Рудольф.  
– Нет, стеречь, – исправился яут.  
– Час от часу не легче, – механик нетерпеливо махнул рукой. – Давай уже шевели челюстями.  
– Тш-ш, умансоо. Мы найдем время и место, – Сайнжа схватил их за головы, буквально сталкивая лоб в лоб, – избавимся от этой дурацкой одежды…  
– О господи, – вздохнул Йонге.  
– Жениться тебе надо, – грозно сказал Рудольф. – Затрахал уже.  
– И я буду стеречь, пока вы, умансоо, будете развлекаться друг с другом, – невозмутимо закончил яут.  
– Чего? – тупо повторил Рудольф.  
Йонге уже одним мигом сообразил – чего – и всеми силами воли пытался загнать прорывающуюся бурю невнятных эмоций куда поглубже. И там же похоронить фантастические картины, поплывшие перед внутренним взором, пока они не вырвались на глейтер.  
– Караулить ваше равновесие.  
– А? – снова переспросил Рудольф, и Йонге нестерпимо захотелось дать ему пинка.  
Белобрысую голову механика явственно заклинило.  
– Чтобы вы могли развлекаться друг с другом, – мечтательно повторил Сайнжа. – Для услаждения меня. Или… – он тихо заклекотал, – просто потому что вам хочется.  
Бригада техников внизу вяло спорила насчет декомпозиции задач и выполнения планов.  
Рудольф должен был выругаться по-своему и прописать яуту в ребра или в челюсть. Йонге должен был произнести длинную воспитательную речь и все-таки выдрать себе трофейных клыков не меньше двух.  
Но оба молчали, молчали, и каждая секунда в молчании растягивалась до бесконечности.  
– Договорились, – вкрадчиво сказал Сайнжа.

Оба бронетранспортера взревели и поползли к выходу из ячейки.   
Сайнжа разжал хватку, и долгих несколько секунд напарники так и стояли, неловко вывернув головы, словно их до сих пор удерживают невидимые руки. Потом Рудольф встряхнулся и подкрутил визор. Йонге спешно разгладил рубашку и поправил манжеты. Сайнжа насмешливо заклекотал, и напарники синхронно выпятили челюсти.  
– Вуайерист хренов, – независимо сказал Рудольф.  
– Сами разберемся, кому там и когда нас страховать, – поддержал Йонге.

Створ уже начал опускаться, когда в глубине коридора что-то мигнуло. Йонге успел заметить череду сиреневых огней, а затем под створ в пике скользнул длинный хувер. Черный, блестящий и угрожающий. Флаер Каменского, поднявшийся было в зону воздушного коридора, изменил курс. Йонге поднялся на цыпочки. Под ребрами нехорошо екнуло.  
Хувер затормозил, флаер завис над ним. Шея первого пилота неистово зачесалась. Первый механик добавил тревоги, неконтролируемо хлынувшей по синхрону.  
– Не нравится мне это, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Сайнжа похлопал его по плечу.  
– Не волнуйся, умансоо, я уже говорил, что защищу вас?  
– От адмирала не защитишь, – нервно отозвался отважный космический пилот.  
Флаер качнул крыльями и устремился вверх.  
– Так, ну, хотя бы не террористы, – с натянутой бодростью отметил Рудольф.

Хувер неспешно двинулся к челноку и остановился в пяти метрах от пандуса. Блестящая дверца поднялась. Хлынули голубоватые клубы тумана. Остро запахло раздавленными сосновыми иголками.  
– Холера, – с чувством сказал Йонге.  
Сначала из хувера вылетел чемодан габаритного типа. В точности, как у курортников Эйрики. Следом вынырнул знакомый силуэт. А за ним еще два.  
– Donnerwetter! – определился Рудольф.

Синерылый, грохоча контейнером на колесиках, стремительно приближался к челноку. Вместо балахона на нем красовалась удивительно синяя униформа военного образца. Следом торопливо семенили защитники, переодетые в аналогичные костюмы, окончательно приводящие к мысли о спецвойсках.  
– Ой, боже мой, – простонал Рудольф. – Только не говорите...  
– Добрый день, господа!  
Пронзительное курлыканье, тут же сдублированное Фелицией, раскатилось чуть ли не по всей ремонтной ячейке. Жаки вихрем проволок чемодан через половину пандуса и остановился перед экипажем. Лысая голова сияла, как отполированная. Вьювер переводчика переливался зеленью.  
– И вам того же, – осторожно сказал Йонге. – Чем обязаны?  
– Как представитель блока жаки, а также полномочный представитель блоков человечества и йа-аутжа, я вступаю в состав дипломатической миссии!  
Сайнжа заклекотал в голос.  
– Вы же карьеру строить собрались! – возопил Йонге.  
– А это и есть карьера, – парировал жаки.  
Сайнжа прочистил горло.  
– Хитрый моллюск...  
– Какие пассажиры? – перебил Рудольф. – Мы не богадельня!  
Жаки молча выхватил из нагрудного кармана флэш-ключ и протянул, почти ткнув под нос механику. Рудольф осторожно принял его и сжал пластинку. Голограмма полетного чека на приятную круглую сумму засветилась всеми цветами радуги.  
Йонге сунул руки в карманы и набычился. Рудольф сжал кулак, отключая голограммы. И тоже сунул руку в карман. На глейтере царило полное взаимопонимание.  
– Жадность и корысть, – резюмировал Сайнжа, кладя ладонь на плечо Рудольфа.  
Жаки удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Итак, господа, – он поудобнее перехватил ручку чемодана. – Какую каюту вы выделите для меня?  
Йонге набрал воздуха в грудь.   
– Мастерскую не отдам!  
– В лаборатории опасно!  
– Ах ты жаба полосатая!  
– Придержи язык, слизень!

Жаки пялился на Йонге, не мигая. Две третьих экипажа пытались убить друг друга силой взгляда. Сквозь купол проступала громада короны Вольф-Райе. Йонге выдохнул и опустил взгляд.   
– Заселяйтесь в прежнюю, – щедро предложил он.  
Жаки кивнул и дернул чемодан. Протащил несколько шагов, остановился и обернулся.  
– Приношу свои извинения. Я непочтительно забыл узнать – вас это не стеснит?

Сайнжа скрестил руки и надулся за всю имперскую ветвь разом, выкатив грудь. Рудольф взъерошил волосы, сделал независимый вид и привалился к яуту плечом.  
– Не стеснит, – ухмыльнулся Йонге. – Мы так... По очереди.


End file.
